Living with the Consequences
by justagirl8225
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made? Includes: Lita, John Cena, Randy Orton, Dawn, Y2J & more. Please R&R.
1. No More Lies

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Set about four years into the future, no roster split. Please review. 

-------------------------------------------- 

Prologue: No More Lies 

(Lita's P.O.V.) 

It has been exactly four years and nine months since I left the WWE. Four years and nine months since I left behind the life of a WWE diva to become a full time mom. Albeit, a single mom, but still a mom. And in this passage of time? Only a handful of people know what _really_ happened. Only the people I trust the most, know where I disappeared to. 

And its that handful of people that know the personal hell and turmoil I've lived with, day after day for almost five years. A personal hell that I chose for myself. To make things easier. 

Or at least that's what I've been telling myself and trying so desperately to believe. And, I'll say this much; _most_ of the time it works. Most of the time, it gets me through each day. But then are those moments when my daughter -- my dear, precious daughter -- looks up at me. Her crystal blue eyes sparkling with childlike innocence. And yet, this innocence hides perhaps, one of the darkest secrets I've ever held. 

A secret I've told to but five people. None of which is the father. You'd think that this part would kill me the most, right? Well, suprisingly it doesn't. Somehow, I've managed to bury that part of me away. Kept in hidden in the dark..just like I've shielded my daughter from the truth. I mean, if you ever see her; she doesn't look any different from any of the other kids on the playground. She's happy, she's smiling and she's free. Besides, what she doesn't know can't hurt her. She's purely convinced that the man living with us, is her real father. And at this point in time? I'm perfectly alright with that. 

But, in two days time that will all change. This crystal castle that I've built around her will crumble. This dreamworld will shatter into a million pieces, never to be the same again. In two days time I _confront_ my past and in two days time, I'll _finally_ face the music. 

And after all is said and done? I just hope the steel walls that I've resurrected can stand the aftermath. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

End prologue 

A/N: I know, short beginning..but just roll with me here, m'kay? Thing's will clear up soon. 


	2. My Life As I Know It

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Set about four years into the future, no roster split. Please review.  
Thank you to: Sassy, nascar girl, LittleKnux2008 & moonchaser for the reviews. 

-------------------------------------------- 

Chapter One: My Life as I know it 

(Still, Lita's P.O.V.) 

Tomorrow is the big day. I can't believe it's here already. I know I've told myself that I don't have to do this; and yet I _know_ I have to. This is just one of those things that I can't ignore any longer. I'm not sure how he'll take this all, I'm not sure if he'll want to be a part of her life. 

But I sure hope he does. 

Because you see, I'm not doing this for myself. I could really care less if he wants to be a part of her life. I've gotten used to doing this on my own, and I'm more than prepared to continue doing this on my own. And it's not like I'm entirely alone in this. I have my mom -- who adores her grand-daughter so much -- and I have that constant network of friends. Not to mention I have the unwavering support of my best friend. 

My best friend, also happens to be the man that Kaitlyn sees as her father. I suppose it was a natural conclusion using her childlike logic. After all, my eyes are hazel; hers are blue. My best friend's eyes? A sparkling blue. And of course, there's also the other man in my life and hers. On again, off again boyfriend of forever -- Matthew Hardy. 

But, now that I look at it? Really look at it; I know that I'm holding Matt back from achieving his own life goals. I'm holding Matt back from finding his own happiness. He _claims_ he's okay with playing the 'Uncle' role in Kaitlyn's life, but I know deep down? He's not. Granted, he was okay with it when it all started. In fact, I couldn't have been happier by the fact that he was so supportive in everything. If it hadn't been for Matt, I probably would've lost it a long time ago. I wanted to tell Kaitlyn that Matt was her father, part of me hoped she would come to that conclusion on her own. But, such is not the case. 

My dear sweet Katie-bug is fully convinced that my best friend -- John Cena -- is her father. 

And it's interesting really how that even came to be. I met John through long time gal-pal, Dawn Marie. I'll be honest with you, the first time we met? Couldn't have been more disastrous. We clashed from the very beginning, and fortunately we can both look back and laugh at it now. But at the time, it was far from a laughing matter. Of course the fact that I was four months pregnant; may have had something to do with it. Who's to say now? All we know now, is that he and I have settled our differences and I have come to depend on him. More often that I'd like to admit; but still. And he really is great with Kaitlyn and she just adores him. 

So why am I putting this all on the line? Why do I seek to destroy the delicate balance? 

Because it really is something that needs to be done. I know that in a few years time, Kaitlyn will start to question things more. She'll reach a point in her young life, where everyone talks about their mommies and their daddies. What can Kaitlyn really tell people? Sure, she can tell them that her mommy loves her. She can tell them that her Uncle Mattie takes her to Myrtle Beach whenever we visit him. She can tell them that her Uncle Jeff takes her mini golfing. And sure, she can tell them about John and about how he loves her, spoils her and takes care of her. But, can she _really_ tell them about her father? 

Part of me says it doesn't matter. A family is a group of people that love you and that you love. Real family isn't about the people that are related to you just by bloodlines. Real family is about the people that you know care. People that you'd give your life for, knowing all the while that they'd do the same. 

Too bad the cynic inside over-rides this. 

(end POV) 

-------------- 

Lita sighed aloud, raking a hand through her now strawberry blonde hair for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. An open suitcase on her bed was half full and she was certain that her daughter hadn't even begun packing. On her dresser, two tickets for an mid-morning flight out of Logan International. John had promised that he would meet them at the airport and then take them to the arena where RAW was occuring that night. He had mentioned they could always show up for the house show, but the redhead had firmly requested RAW. She knew that Dawn was handeling her hotel arrangements and ensuring that Kaitlyn would have a baby-sitter if one was needed. Chris Jericho had requested some of her free time along with some time with Kaitlyn; using the excuse that he hadn't seen them since Easter and since the next major holiday was Halloween? He wanted to see them now. Another person who was in on the secret of a lifetime -- Adam Copeland. 

The former redhead sighed, picking up a picture on her dresser. It was before she decided to let her hair dye grow out; a return to her natural roots really. And in this particular picture, she was holding a three year old Kaitlyn. John was on one side of her and Matt on the other. Crouched in the front, and sporting surprisingly tame hair was Jeff. In the back, Adam and Chris were looking at the camera and pointedly looking away from each other. Lita chuckled softly at that; finding it all to hard to believe that those two would still hold that stupid grudge. 

'Quite the family portrait' Lita thought as she put the picture back in it's place. 

"Mommy? Can you help me?" A voice beckoned from down the hall; "I don't know what to pack!"  
  
"In a sec Katie" Lita let out a breath, knowing full well she could still back out of this.  
  
'And face the wrath of Dawn' She frowned at that thought, replacing it quickly with a smile as she entered her daugher's bedroom. She bit back a laugh at the sight in front of her; it appeared as though Kaitlyn had emptied every one of her dresser drawers that she could reach. And on top of that, hangers were strewn on the floor; dresses flung on the carpeting. 

"Katie-bug, we're only going for a few days. Not forever"  
  
Kaitlyn turned serious blue eyes to her mother. "But mom, what if we go out to dinner? Or what if one of my outfits gets dirty? Or--"  
  
Lita laughed softly, "You need to stop spending so much time with Dawn." She ruffled her daughters dark blonde hair affectionately. "Let's see what we have, okay?"  
  
Kaitlyn beamed, a toothy grin sent in her moms direction as she hopped up from the floor. "Mommy? Where are we going?"  
  
Lita paitently sighed, tucking a pair of pants in to her daughters suitcase. "I already told you Katie. We're going to visit a few of mommy's old friends."  
  
"Is Uncle Chris going to be there?" The little girl asked hopefully, thrusting a dress in her mother's face. "You pwomised I could see him soon."  
  
"Yes Katie, Uncle Chris will be there." She smiled softly, setting the dress aside. "I'll put this on top of everything else so it doesn't get ruined. Why don't you pick out a pair of shoes?"  
  
"Okay!" Kaitlyn practically bounced from her spot near the bed and over to the closet. "But Auntie Dawn says I need at least two pairs whenever I go anywhere. And that they need to " The little girl frowned, looking over neat rows. "Match my clothes."  
  
"God bless Auntie Dawn" Lita muttered under her breath. "Then pick two pairs of shoes, one white and one black. And you can wear your sandals tomorrow."  
  
"And dress shoes just in case" Kaitlyn added matter of factly, retrieving the requested shoes. "Auntie Dawn always says--"  
  
"Let's just pick out some more clothes, okay Kaitlyn? It's getting late."  
  
Kaitlyn stuck out her lower lip, tossing the white pair of shoes on the bed. "But daddy hasn't called yet!"  
  
Lita nearly smiled at the look on her daughters face. "Then why don't you go look for that pair of sneakers that Uncle Jeff got you for your birthday? By the time we finish packing; I'm sure daddy will call."  
  
Lita beamed as Kaitlyn went off in search of said shoes, her gaze turning once more to the clothes and task at hand. Kaitlyn's carry on bag was already packed -- full of art supplies, books, snacks and juice boxes -- and all that was really left was her favorite pillow and stuffed animal.  
  
"Katie? This bag is ready, just tuck your sneakers in the side pocket of your big backpack okay? Mommy has to finish packing"  
  
"Mommy" Katie sighed dramatically, "I can't believe you haven't even finished yet!"  
  
Lita shook her head, rolling her eyes as she exited her daugher's bedroom. 

--- 

'Sometimes I wonder if she isn't Dawn's daughter' Lita raked a hand through her hair, re-entering her own bedroom. 

Just as Lita had finished packing her own suitcase, the telephone in her room rang. A quick glance first to the alarm clock on her nightstand before she picked it up. 

"Hey" She greeted softly, tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Katie's been waiting for you to call. She refuses to go to bed without talking to you."  
  
John Cena chuckled from the other end. "Well, house show ran a little late. Otherwise, I woulda called sooner."  
  
"Gotcha" She smiled, moving to her desk to gather a few more things. "Is everything set for tomorrow?"  
  
"You know it, McMahon gave me a pass for the two of ya. And Dawn took care of the hotel room. She thought it would be best for the three of us to be in a suite"  
  
Lita raised a brow at the phone. "Did she now? I suppose that would be easier on Katie-bug but--"  
  
"Where is the little munchkin anyway? Usually she's tryin' to rip the phone from your hands."  
  
"Well, she doesn't know it's you on the phone" Lita stated simply as she rummaged through a desk drawer. "Give her a few minutes and I'm sure she'll figure it out."  
  
"Dawn wanted me to ask ya, or tell ya. You need to bring your old photo albums..an' an empty one. She just found some rolls of film, from like four years ago."  
  
"Alright" Lita bit her lip at the request, worrying about said rolls of film. Dawn and John were the only one's who knew the whole truth. This could jeapordize everything. "I'll make sure I pack it."  
  
"Mommy!!" Kaitlyn came roaring into the bedroom, dark blonde curls streaming behind her. "Is that daddy?"  
  
"See what I mean?" Lita mentioned to John just before Kaitlyn pried the phone from her hand . "15 minutes Katie then it's bed time."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded solemnly before she bounced out of the bedroom, chattering happily away to her 'daddy' about the pictures she made that day. 

For her part, Lita finished up her packing. Tomorrow after all, was the big day. The day she would confront her past and un-bury the skeletons from nearly five years ago. She just hoped that after all was said and done; her daughter would somehow understand. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

End chapter. 

Rambling: Chris, Adam/Edge, John, Dawn and Matt all play pretty big supporting roles in this. John, Dawn and Chris more than the others. 


	3. The Pieces Move

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Set about four years into the future, no roster split. Oh, and minorly applicable to the situation: Everyone's age (except for Kaitlyn) has been altered a touch. So if things are looking like they don't make sense age wise? That's why. For some sense of a time, I'll say September. And one more thing before I wrap up the rambling, if you could check out Winds of Change, I'd be oh so grateful. Please review.  
Thanks to: Sassy, wataphreek, huntersgirl, alex, LittleKnux2008 & moonchaser for the reviews. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Two: The Pieces Move 

Lita bit her lower lip, reclining her seat a touch as the plane continued on it's way to the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Beside her Kaitlyn had just settled for a nap. The way the light was hitting from across the aisle, and the way her curls were fanned out on the pillowcase; Lita was reminded just how innocent Kaitlyn was. She let out a breath, gently brushing a curl from the young girl's face, a silent prayer sent up that things would somehow turn out okay. And yet, Lita knew that things would never be just okay. Things would never return to the way they were. 

The former WWE diva rubbed her temple, idly reaching into her carry-on bag. Her hand finding one of the photo albums from a few years back. A whimsical smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she shortly re-lived the memories. 

A vacation that turned into all of them sleeping in the van. Lita's baby shower. John, Dawn and Matt getting the nursery ready. Kaitlyn's christening. The first family vacation for John, Lita and Kaitlyn; a road trip to see Adam in Florida. Jeff attempting to teach a one year old Kaitlyn how to use fingerpaints. 

'And no sign, trace or hair of her father' 

Lita sighed, closing the album but keeping it on her lap. All that Kaitlyn knew in her life was about to change. Or at least had the potential to change. For Lita was at a standstill. Should she tell Kaitlyn or should she let him tell Kaitlyn? Would he want to tell Kaitlyn? Would he care? While she knew that at the very least, her birth father deserved to know; Lita was still apprehensive about telling him. She was prepared to face the music for keeping this from him for this long but at the time she was un-prepared for how this would affect Kaitlyn. 

John had been decidedly against telling Kaitlyn the truth so soon but also respected the wishes of the mother. Afterall, he was only playing a stand-in role. It wasn't that he held _many_ ill feelings towards the birth father; just that he thought it would be best to slowly break the news to his Lyn. Lita bit her lip, resting her head against the chair. After all was said and done, where would that leave John? Kaitlyn had grown so attached to the outspoken wrestler and Kaitlyn truely believed that he was her father. Would she be willing to accept someone else as her father? 

-- 

As the plane finally began it's descent into Phoenix, Lita gently shook her daughter awake. 

"Katie, time to wake up" She whispered soothingly. "We're almost there"  
  
Kaitlyn blinked sleepy blue eyes up at her mother. "We see daddy soon?"  
  
She smiled gently, brushing back a damp mat of curls from her forehead. "Yes sweetie, we'll see daddy soon."  
  
Kaitlyn beamed, sitting up further. "Do you think daddy will like this picture?"  
  
Lita inclined her head, to look down at the aformentioned picture. A family portrait in it's own right. Three mishappenly drawn stick figures. Two with blue eyes, one with a brown-ish color. An almost sad smile crossed the former diva's face, a finger reaching out to trace over the figures on the paper.  
  
"Mommy?" Katie turned curious eyes upwards, tugging on her mother's shirt sleeve. "What's wrong mommy?"  
  
Lita absently shook her head, ruffling her daughter's hair. "It's nothing Katie. I'm sure daddy will love it." She smiled re-assuringly, giving the child's shoulders a quick squeeze.  
  
"Why don't you put that away. We should be landing any second now."  
  
The little girl nodded, doing as her mother requested before she snuggled into her side. "Who else will be there Mommy?"  
  
Lita idly ran her hand over the photo album in her lap. "Lot's of people Katie. Some people you know and some people who have been wanting to meet you." She kissed her daughters forehead, tucking the photo album away.  
  
'And someone who deserves to know the truth' 

-------- 

"Daddy!!" Katie squealed happily, running ahead of her mother into the airport terminal; making a beeline for the figure she knew so well.  
  
"Hey Katie bug" John Cena scooped the girl up into his arms, holding her tight. "You look taller"  
  
"Silly" Katie pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, squirming slightly in his arms. "I made a picture for you"  
  
"Kaitlyn, what did I tell you about running off?" Lita's gentle voice joined the conversation as the woman approached them. "I know you're excited to see daddy, but you can't just go running off like that."  
  
"No harm, no foul Li" John smiled easily to the former diva. "She missed me"  
  
"Not the point John" Lita shook her head, raking a hand through her hair. "You haven't been waiting long I hope."  
  
John shifted the little girl to his side, "Naw, I got here like ten minutes ago."  
  
"Good" She smiled, stepping to his side. "Let's get our stuff and then --"  
  
"There's a whole bunch of people who want to see you before RAW kicks off" Cena mentioned as the three made their way to the baggage claim. "Plus, we gotta pick up your passes from McMahon."  
  
"Mommy, where's Uncle Chris and Uncle Adam?" Kaitlyn sent a worried look to her mother. "You said they would be here."  
  
"Uncle Chris, Uncle Adam and Auntie Dawn are gonna be at the hotel." John beamed, kissing the little girls cheek. "They missed you a lot lil' girl."  
  
"I drew a picture for Uncle Adam" Kaitlyn proclaimed proudly as they stood near the baggage claim. "But I forgot to make one for Uncle Chris"  
  
"I'm sure Uncle Chris will understand" Lita soothed patiently to her daughter, motioning to John for him to hand her over. "And if not? You can always make pictures with Uncle Chris."  
  
"How many bags you got?"  
  
"One suitcase for each of us" Lita grinned to her friend, nodding to her other side. "And these carry-ons are all we took."  
  
John nodded, looking back over his shoulder to ask "Usual suitcases, right Li?"  
  
"The only ones we own John" Lita rolled her eyes playfully, keeping a firm grasp on her daughter's hand. "Katie hold still. There are a lot of people in this place and I don't want you to get lost."  
  
Kaitly pouted, wanting to run after daddy. "Can we get ice cream, mommy?"  
  
The former diva lifted a brow. "Katie we just got here. You haven't even had lunch yet."  
  
"We'll get ice cream later Katie bug. But you need to listen to what mommy says, okay?" John grinned down to the little girl, toting two suitcases with him. "You ready?"  
  
Lita smiled shakily, knowing the many meanings of the question. "As I'll ever be"  
  
She hefted Katie's backpack on her shoulder; her carry on rolling behind as the three made their way out of the airport. 

----------------------------- 

Lita sucked in a breath as the three entered the hotel, knowing full well that they could run into him at any given moment now.  
  
"Hey!!" Two voices called from near the elevators and as the former diva turned her head; a bright grin lit up her face.  
  
"Uncle Chris!! Auntie Dawn!!" Kaitlyn clapped her hands happily, squirming in her mothers arms. "Where's Uncle Adam?"  
  
Chris scoffed, snatching the little girl from her mothers arms. "Who needs Uncle Adam, when you have Uncle Chris?"  
  
He kissed the girl's cheek, ruffling her curls before she was handed over to the waiting arms of Dawn.  
  
"Uncle Chris" Katie shook her finger, mimicking an action she had seen her mother often do. "If you can't be nice to Uncle Adam, then you won't get ice cream."  
  
"How is my favorite Katie-bug" Dawn cooed to the girl, showering her face with kisses. "You get more and more like your mommy every day!"  
  
"But I'll always be daddy's lil girl" Kaitlyn solemnly informed her 'Aunt'. "Right daddy?"  
  
"Right Katie bug" Lita interjected before John could utter a word. "Now, let's go see this hotel room that Dawn is charging to mommy's credit card"  
  
"You'll thank me later" Dawn beamed to her friend, handing over the squirming child to her father figure. "How are you girl?" She threw her arms around the former diva.  
  
"I'm good." Lita grinned, to her friend embracing her quickly. "But can we please? I'd like to un-pack"  
  
"Well since it's almost 2:00 p.m. now we do have some time to kill. We need to be at the arena in two hours" Chris informed the strawberry blonde, taking one of the carry on bags. "And Shane'll be by with the passes before we leave."  
  
"Good" Lita smiled easily, re-shouldering Katie's backpack. "That gives us plently of time to give this lil one some lunch."  
  
"And ice cream?" Katie added hopefully, shifting slightly in John's arms.  
  
"Later Katie" Lita sent a patient smile in her daughters direction, linking arms with Dawn as they entered the elevator.  
  
"So are you ready?" Dawn asked quietly, glancing sideways to asses her friend. "I mean, you haven't seen--"  
  
"I haven't seen many people in awhile Dawn, so it'll be akward I'm sure." Lita admitted easily, a soft sigh escaping her. "I'm really nervous."  
  
Dawn frowned a touch, squeezing her friend's hand re-assuringly. "Just know that Matt, Chris, Adam, John and I are here for you, okay?"  
  
"Like you have been for the past four years, I know" Lita smiled a touch, "And I appreciate that more than I can ever tell you."  
  
Dawn simply nodded, sweeping her hair from her face as the elevator continued upwards. "Steph and Shane are really looking forward to meeting Katie. A lot of people are." She mentioned loud enough for the little girl to hear.  
  
"And a lot of people are looking forward to seeing you again" Chris mentioned as an afterthought to the former diva. "Although, they may not recognize you with this hair"  
  
"I'm sure they'll remember me anyway Chris" Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I really haven't changed much."  
  
Chris lifted a brow, opening his mouth to retort. But before he could a resounding ding from the elevator broke in.  
  
"Well! Let's get you three settled in" Dawn declared brightly, leading the former diva out first. 

--- 

Chris, John and Katie followed quietly behind as Dawn lead the way down the hall. The blonde man cleared his throat, silently requesting a moment of John's time before they entered. Chris waited as John sent the girl down, both men watching as she took off after her mother.  
  
"How is she really holding up?"  
  
"You know Li. It's been eatin' at her, ya know?" John nearly frowned, but shook it off quickly. "I keep tellin' her she doesn't have to tell him."  
  
"Pompous ass doesn't deserve to know" Chris muttered freely, standing just outside the enterance to the two bedroom suite. "Of course when Li gets her mind set on something.."  
  
"There's really no changin' it." John grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, Li says this is for the best. That Katie does deserve to know. But I wonder, is it the right time?"  
  
The blonde man shrugged, scratching his chin in thought. "Who's to say when is the right time, you know? Lita obviously feels it is."  
  
"And what if he doesn't accept it?" John raised a brow at the man he had come to call one of his closest friends. "Then what? Lita could be walking right into disaster."  
  
"Then we'll be there for her" Chris reasoned, taking in the other man's form. "You're afraid, aren't you? Not that he won't accept it. But that he will."  
  
John raised a brow in disbelief. "Say what?"  
  
Chris frowned thoughtfully, raking a hand through his hair before he carefully began.  
  
"If he, for whatever reasons, does accept the fact that Kaitlyn is his daughter. That means that your role in Kaitlyn's life? Is over. I'm not saying that Lita would just pack up and leave, but it does mean that those three would be spending a fair amount of time with each other."  
  
His brows furrowed as he took in John's expression. "Which would leave you on the outside looking in. I don't think you're afraid that he won't accept it. I think you're afraid that he _will_."  
  
"I'm not afraid of that" John quickly declared. "I just don't want to see Katie get hurt." He let out a breath, stepping just inside the hotel suite; suitcases tossed in the closet.  
  
His eyes focused elsewhere, following the dark blonde stream of curls bounding from room to room. "Katie means the world to me an--"  
  
Chris followed Cena's eyes. "You love her"  
  
"Of course I do. She's like a daughter to me Chris. Why do you think I take off the second I get a chance? Why do you think I call the minute I get back from a show, or the minute the plane lands."  
  
Chris raised a brow, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I wasn't talking about Katie."  
  
Now it was John's turn to raise a brow. "I am not in love with Li like that. She's my best friend and nothing more."  
  
"Of course" Chris nodded, crossing his arms casually. "Which is why you haven't dated anyone since _before_ Kaitlyn was born. Which is why you got into this obsessive compulsive habit of calling since before Kaitlyn was born." He scoffed. "Need I really go on?"  
  
"Look, John. All I'm saying, man to man and friend to friend. If you feel nothing for Li, why is this tearing you up? You're just as afraid of Katie leaving as you are of Lita leaving. And while you might not be able to do anything about Katie? You can sure as hell do something about Li. Because I will be damned, if that pompous, arrogant, self-serving, prick plays a bigger role in that woman's life than me."  
  
Chris raised his hands defensively at the withering glare shot in his direction. "Or you, or Adam or Matt. But, you know what I mean. The point is, while we can't do anything about that jerk being involved in Katie's life. We can still keep him out of Lita's."  
  
John shook his head at the blonde man, leaning back against the wall. "I'm not going to say who can and can't be in Li's life. If she does want that arrogant asshole in it? Fine. I'll just stand by and be supportive."  
  
"You have got to be kidding" Chris shot the man an incredulous glare. "If that happens, Lita's life will be ruined."  
  
"I never said I'd stand by quietly. I'll just wait for him to screw up." John frowned fully, anger sparking in his eyes. "Again."  
  
Chris raised a quizzical brow at that. Preparing to enquire further until a blonde haired tornado came between them.  
  
"Daddy, you have to see my room!" Kaitlyn tugged impatiently on John's pant leg. "Come on!"  
  
"You got it Princess" John smiled down at the girl, offering an apologetic glance to the blonde man before he was lead away.  
  
Chris in turn followed slightly behind, seeking out the former diva. "Your suitcases are in the closet." He mentioned kindly to the woman, once he had caught up with them. "And Adam should be stopping by soon."  
  
Lita nodded, sweeping her hair back from her face. "Thanks Chris." She smiled softly, squeezing his shoulder before she brushed past heading for the closet in question. 

Chris watched his friend, then sent a glance over to the father and daughter elsewhere in the suite. A troubled look marred his features as he slumped down on the couch. This little world was coming to an end. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

Yet. 

------------------------------------------------ 

End chapter.


	4. And So It Begins

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: And ack! The bottom (and critical part) got cut off!!! All applicable rambling has been stated in the previous chapters. That all said, enjoy the story and please review.

----------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Three: And So It Begins 

"Katie two more bites of your sandwich, then you can have your cookie"  
  
Lita gently coaxed her daughter. "Please"  
  
Kaitlyn made a face but eventually did as she was requested..only after she was reminded that her ice cream was on the line..but still. Lita shook her head, biting her lip to hold back the smile that threatened to break her stern features.  
  
"So, you up for going out tonight? Just like old times?" Dawn glanced across the coffee table to her friend. "If you're worried about a babysitter don't worry. Shane said he can babysit."  
  
"On what terms?" The former diva raised a brow, sipping the last of her iced tea. "I mean, Shane just may be the one responsible for getting Katie and me backstage tonight, but his last name is still McMahon."  
  
Dawn grinned charmingly. "That you watch his son tomorrow."  
  
"Fair enough" Lita conceded. "There's got to be a zoo or children's museum around here somewhere. But what about tomorrow night's tapings?"  
  
"Adam, Chris and myself are all on for tonight" John sat back, resting against the couch. "Matter of fact, Chris and I are taggin'"  
  
"That so?" The former diva raised a brow in question, wiping at the corners of her mouth. "What about Matt?"  
  
"Matt's on for tomorrow" Chris frowned thoughtfully, "Stephanie wanted to switch him over to tonight, but Daddy McMahon put his foot down."  
  
"We always have Wednesday" Lita shrugged a touch. "Who are you two facing?"  
  
"Tweedle Jerk and Tweedle Jackass" Chris grinned impishly. "Ow!" He rubbed his forearm from where John's fist had connected. "What was that for?"  
  
"Young children present Chris." John hissed, nodding to the young girl at his side.  
  
He then mentioned to the former diva. "We've got Christian and Randy"  
  
"Adam has Tyson I think" Dawn raked a hand through her hair in thought. "But you can always find out when he gets here."  
  
"Right" Lita absently mumbled, her fingers idly combing through Katie's hair. "So--"  
  
Before the former diva could finish her sentence, a knock at the hotel room door interrupted.  
  
"I got it Li" John smiled a touch, hopping up to his feet.  
  
"Hold your horses, man." The outspoken wrestler chided to the man at the door. "I'm a comin'"  
  
"Could you take any longer?" The annoyed visitor spoke from the hall. "I'd like to see Katie before her 16th birthday."  
  
"Uncle Adam!!" The little girl squealed from her spot on the floor, hopping up quickly to join her father figure at the door.  
  
"Katie" Adam grinned as soon as the door was yanked open. "And John."  
  
"I passed by Shane on my way up here, but he was a little pre-occupied with King Dipstick" Adam frowned slightly as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Now where's my favorite former diva?"  
  
"Uncle Adam, you have to see the picture I made for you" Kaitlyn impatiently tugged on the tall man's hand. "Come on!"  
  
"She won't wait Ad, so I suggest you go now" Lita smiled to her friend, still on the floor. "We'll catch up in a bit."  
  
Hazel orbs followed their retreating forms before turning curiously to Chris. "King Dipstick?"  
  
"Same as Tweedle Jackass" Chris shrugged nonchalantly. "Randy Orton."  
  
"Ah" Lita shook her head, a bemused smirk on her face. "And that would make Hunter?"  
  
"Supreme Jackass or Supreme Dipstick, depending on who you ask" Chris grinned, stretching his arms overhead. "Eager to see him again?"  
  
Lita snorted "Please, I am never eager to see Hunter." She shuddered slightly before she pushed off from the floor. "I better go make sure that Kaitlyn hasn't made too much of a mess looking for that picture." 

--- 

Three worried sets of eyes followed the former diva's form before Dawn let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Did you tell her?" She asked quietly, looking between Chris and John. "Either of you?"  
  
"What does it matter, Dawn?" John shrugged, flopping down on the couch. "I mean, big deal. He's seeing someone."  
  
"It has the potential to be a big deal, considering I heard he was going to ask her to marry him soon." Dawn stated softly, concern etching her voice. "I really think Li should know."  
  
"And what difference would it make, huh?" Cena enquired, almost annoyed. "What, you think that him knowing he already has a daughter is gonna stall his plans?"  
  
He scoffed, sinking further into the couch. "Dawn, we all know that won't make a damn difference."  
  
"Maybe not for him, but would Lita still tell him if she knew?" Dawn raised a questioning brow at her friend. "I mean, if Lita knows that he has a life..and that he's preparing to really settle down. That could change her mind."  
  
"Think about it John, she feels guilty enough cramping your life and Matt's. If she finds out that she'll be doing that to someone else?"  
  
Cena shrugged it off easily, narrowly avoiding the point of the conversation. "She ain't crampin' my life, I can't speak for Matt. But she knows how I feel about the whole situation. I really don't think it makes a difference."  
  
"Well I do John." Dawn crossed her arms, frowning slightly. "I mean, right now Lita's determined to seek him out and tell him. But, she still has those doubts about it. I'd say she's about 50/50 with this whole thing. If she finds out the hard way that he's seeing someone? That could tip the scale the other way."  
  
"You and I both know how much she was hurting because of that insensitive bastard. I mean, what if she's just walking around and she see's him? That would crush her. Which in turn would set her back _again_ because she would be getting hurt by him again."  
  
"Or it might not. She's stronger now than she was then Dawn." John shook his head definatly, before resting his forearms on his thighs. "She doesn't have to know"  
  
"Chris, what do you--"  
  
The blonde man held up his hands in mock defeat. "No way am I getting involved in this. For one, the last time I gave my opinion? I got smacked across the face. And aside from that? The two of you seem to be the only one's who really know the depths of this intricate web."  
  
Dawn huffed, sweeping her hair back from her face. "Well I still say Li deserves to know. And John? If you don't tell her, than I will."  
  
"Auntie Dawn" Kaitlyn's voice rang out from her bedroom. "Mommy wants to know if Shane is here!"  
  
"I'll go check the hall" Chris offered quickly before either could respond to the child.  
  
Dawn nodded, sending a glance to John before she hopped up from the floor.  
  
"I know you're just trying to protect the two of them John, and there's nothing wrong with that. But you can't treat Lita like a child. There are things that she deserves to know, and I really feel that this is one of them. It might hurt her initially when she learns about it, but she'll take it better finding out from one of us."  
  
Satisfied that her explaination had at least sunk in minutely, she offered a half-hearted smile before taking off for the bedrooms. 

-------------- 

"You can hang out with me an' Chris" John glanced to the former diva in the passengers seat of the rental car as they made their way to the arena. "We're last on the card tonight."  
  
Lita nodded, a distant look in her hazel eyes. "That'll be fine."  
  
"Unless of course, you wanna go wander around. Hang out with other people, ya know? That's--"  
  
"I'll probably do a little bit of both." She interrupted gently, a hand seeking out one of his. "What are you so nervous about?" She turned slightly in her seat, lightly resting her hand over his.  
  
"Nothin'" He shrugged it off, loosely threading his fingers with hers. "It's just I know how much this all means to ya"  
  
Lita raised a brow, questioning his own distant state of mind. "Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Positive Li," He glanced sideways when they came to a traffic light, smiling softly to the former diva. "It's a big night."  
  
Lita nodded, a small smile sent in return. "Thank you for everything John." She squeezed his hand a touch, "I don't know what I would've done without you."  
  
"Mommy, are we there yet?" Kaitlyn's voice broke in from the backseat. "I need to go potty!"  
  
"We'll be there soon Katie bug" John grinned to the girl via the rearview mirror. "Just another block or two." He winked to his 'daughter' before the light changed again. 

When the car finally pulled into the arena parking lot, Katie was squirming in her seat and an almost uncomfortable silence had overtaken the adults. However, as they made their exit from the car and were on the way to the arena, Lita reminded her self this is what she wanted. This was what she needed to do. 

"There you are" Chris grinned as he was exiting the arena. "We need to be at the meeting soon, then you and I?" He motioned to John, "We need to meet with Christian and Randy. Discuss the match."  
  
"We need to find a bathroom" Lita smiled apologetically, just grasping Katie's hand before she darted away. "Now"  
  
"Just use the one in our locker room babe" Chris grinned, offering his arm to the former diva. "And you can catch up with Steph while we go to that dumb meeting."  
  
Lita nodded absently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've missed that girl"  
  
"Let me take that" John grabbed Katie's backpack and Lita's shoulder bag. "Katie looks like she's about to burst."  
  
The former diva smiled appreciatevly, scooping up her daughter to follow behind Chris. 

-- 

Thankfully for the former redhead; they made it to the locker room just in the nick of time. And as Katie and Lita were exiting the bathroom, Stephanie was entering. Chris and John mentioned they would be back as soon as possible before they ducked out of the locker room; en route to the pre-RAW meeting. For her part, Lita settled Katie on the floor with her coloring book and a box of crayons. 

"This feels so new." The former diva remarked to her friend. "And yet, part of me feels like I haven't been away at all."  
  
Stephanie smiled whimsically, looking between the mother and daughter. "When really you've been away almost five years. And believe me when I say, your prescence has been sorely missed. It's good to have you here tonight."  
  
"Well, I owe a lot of that to you and your brother" Lita smirked slightly. "But it's nice to be here..I think."  
  
"So, tell me. What have you been up to the last four years? I mean, John tells us a little bit. But not too much."  
  
Lita shrugged, settling back on the floor. "Not too much really. I mean, I work part time to contribute a bit to the household. I'd like to take a few classess, get my degree." She picked absently at the fringe on her shirt. "Just life, ya know? All the stuff I thought I'd do.."  
  
"After you had served out your time in the business?" Stephanie offered, somwehwat apologetically. "You can still come back to the WWE family. I'm not saying like in the ring back. But to some extent, you know?"  
  
"John's mentioned it once or twice, but I haven't given it too much thought." Lita half shrugged, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "But I don't know if I want to raise Katie around this. I mean, no offense to you or Shane. But I just don't know."  
  
Stephanie nodded easily. "None taken Li. Just keep it mind, okay? I know I'd love to have you working with me again. And Katie would be an absolute joy to have around."  
  
Lita nodded, a smile just reaching her eyes. "Thanks Steph. I appreciate that."  
  
Stephanie smiled again, scooting over to sit next to the former diva. An arm wrapped companiably across her shoulders. "So, are you ready to go party tonight?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly. "So long as I'm not stuck at the karaoke machine? Fine" 

Stephanie opened her mouth to continue, when John and Chris re-joined them. 

"Hey Li?" John sent a look to the woman in question, waving in acknowledgement to Stephanie. "Stacy, Jackie, Nidia and Victoria all want to see you and Katie."  
  
"I'll take the two of you" Stephanie offered as she pushed up from the floor. "I have to go meet with my dad and Shane anyways."  
  
"I'd walk ya down, but Orton and Christian are due here at any minute." Chris ruffled Katie's hair as she and Lita pushed off from the floor.  
  
"We'll be back in a few" Lita mentioned, mostly to John as she took Katie by the hand. "But, I'm sure we'll be popping in and out of here most of the night." 

-- 

Just as Stephanie was opening the door, Christian was raising his hand to knock.  
  
"Stephanie, such a pleasent surprise. But aren't these two beneath you?" The blonde man asked, raking a hand through his hair. "You could do so much better"  
  
"Actually, Christian" Stephanie smiled crisply. "I was just on my way out. I have a guest to show around."  
  
"Do tell" Christian exchanged a look with Randy, neither noticing the presence of the other woman in the locker room. "And just why haven't we met this guest yet?"  
  
"Actually, you have" Lita responded rather tightly, absently tugging Katie behind her as she stepped forward; joining Stephanie near the door.  
  
"Christian. Randy" She nodded shortly to both, before she scooped her daughter up.  
  
"Well aren't you just a blast from the past" Christian remarked quietly, looking the former diva up and down. "And who is this?"  
  
"This is my daughter Kaitlyn" Lita remarked crisply. "And as much as I'd love to stay and chat? I have places I need to be."  
  
"Lita" Randy eyed the former diva as well, the name coming out almost un-sure. "Good to see you."  
  
The former diva raised a brow. "I'm sure." She let out a breath, hazel orbs pleading silently with Stephanie. "Can we please?"  
  
"Gentlemen" Chris stepped forward, intervening before Randy or Christian could say another word. "I believe your meeting was with us. Not with the lovely women at the door."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing you later then." Christian smirked at the two women, before reaching a hand out to ruffle the young girl's hair. "Have a lovely stay."  
  
"Stephanie, Lita" Randy nodded abruptly to them, "Kaitlyn"  
  
"See you around" The former redhead rolled her eyes, before she and Stephanie brushed past. 

--- 

Randy and Christian idly watched the two make their exit before they turned their attention back to the task at hand. However, as they entered the locker room completely;  
  
"So that's where Lita has been the past four years" Christian nodded to himself, waiting until Randy had shut the door. "She's looking good."  
  
"If you two are here to discuss the match" Chris rolled his shoulders, cracking his knuckles. "Then let's discuss the match."  
  
"Does this mean she'll be back?" Randy enquired lightly, looking between Chris and John for an answer. "Or is she just visiting?"  
  
"Just visiting" John evenly replied, shrugging his shoulders as he took a seat. "And I'd appreciate it if you two treated her with some respect. Preferbly if you just stayed away from her and Kaitlyn."  
  
"What's it to you Cena?" Christian cocked his head, a smug smirk plastered on. "Worried that something might happen to her?"  
  
"You should be the one who's worried" Chris interjected, narrowing his eyes at his former friend. "Let's just get this over with so you two can get the hell out of here."  
  
Christian snorted. "Whatever you say"  
  
As the four settled in to discuss the match that night; the tension in the locker room only elevated more. By the time Randy and Christian finally left did Chris and John somewhat let their guard down. Both sharing the un-easy feeling and yet not wanting to say anything about it. But, it was only when Lita and Kaitlyn made it back to the locker room; did the worrysome wrestlers feel more at ease. 

However, as RAW kicked off and the night wore on; John Cena couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen. Something that he knew would change Kaitlyn's life forever but also his. And truth be told? He wasn't sure if he could handle it or not. 

------- 

Right before John and Chris were set to leave for their match, Lita was no where to be seen. She had mentioned something about going to talk with one of the diva's. John wasn't buying all of it, but didn't question her actions. Yet. However, when a rather shaky Lita did return to the locker room; John and Chris couldn't help but hover around her nervously. 

"Guys, it's okay" Lita shrugged nonchalantly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I just needed to deliver a little message that's all."  
  
"Uh huh" Chris raised a brow, exchanging a look with Cena. "I'll uh, be outside."  
  
Lita watched Chris' retreating form, before she made her way to the bench, only to turn mid stride.  
  
"I asked him to meet me for dinner tomorrow night." She confessed quietly to the remaining wrestler. "Though, I'm not sure if I shoulda waited until later to deliver the note.."  
  
"It had to be done" John concluded, a worried look crossing his face. "You want me to go with you?"  
  
The former diva shook her head. "You've done enough just by being here."  
  
"Alright" John shrugged slightly, wringing his hands together. "Look, Li..I--"  
  
"Don't you have a match soon?" Lita sent questioning eyes to her friend. "I don't think Chris really wants to go out there alone, ya know?"  
  
"Right, match" John mumbled, "Wish us luck"  
  
"Yeah" Lita nodded, a shaky if not re-assuring smile sent before she made her way completely to the bench.  
  
'Of course, it probably wasn't the brightest idea to deliver the note before _his_ big match either' Lita frowned, hazel orbs darting nervously between her daughter and the monitor in the locker room.  
  
'Why did it have to turn out like this' She sighed, her eyes now trained on John and Chris' opponents for the evening.  
  
'Will he meet me tomorrow?' the former diva couldn't help but wonder. 'Or am I just making a huge mistake'  
  
Lita raked her hands through her hair, averting her gaze away when the camera panned in for a close up of Christian and Randy. Her part for the night was done and all she could do now. Was wait. 

-------------------------------------- 

End Chapter. 


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Purpose of this chapter is to give me time and to create a little more tension. And hm, well I'll say this much. Kaitlyn's dad? Well, I'm torn. Between two. But, I promise you it'll be revealed at the end of the next chapter; not to say the story will end. Far from it, just that the dad will finally be revealed. All other applicable rambling has been stated in the previous chapters. That all said, enjoy the story and please review.  
Thank you to: moonchaser, wataphreek, aussiewrestlingfan, free-vibe, curlymonic1215. huntersgirl, Gothic Queen & jessie for the reviews on the last chapter. 

----------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Four: Calm Before the Storm 

The next morning, Lita awoke to a hangover the size of the Grand Canyon, the sunlight streaming harshly into her eyes and the shrill sound of the hotel phone. At first, the woman thought it was him calling. Telling her that he wouldn't be able to meet her that night. However, as she gave what little thought process she did posess at this hour to it; she came to the realization that it couldn't be him. As the former diva blindly reached for the offending noise; she reminded herself of the same thing she had said last night-- never go drinking like that again when Devon and Bubba Dudley were involved. When a hand finally reached the receiver, fingers just grasping the cool surface, Lita was also reminded of the other body in the bed. Hazel eyes blinked sleepily, attempting in vain to read the numbers on the digital alarm clock. Eventually, the former redhead gave up that task and instead focused on answering the phone. 

"What?"  
  
"Uh.." Shane McMahon cleared his throat, amusement hinting in his voice. "Good morning?"  
  
"Sorry Shane, rought night last night" Lita smiled ruefully to herself, maneuvering akwardly to her side. "What's up?"  
  
"Kaitlyn's asking for her mommy and daddy" He explained, almost apologetically. "She had a lot of fun with us, but she--"  
  
"Really wants to see daddy" Lita finished knowingly, absently brushing back a strand of hair from her face. "Can you bring her down in about an hour?"  
  
"I can do that" Shane conceded easily, clearing his throat again. "You still up for watching the two of them today?"  
  
Lita nodded slightly, mindful of the arm slung around her waist as she moved to a half sitting position. "Yeah, shouldn't be a problem Shane. Thank you again. You and Marissa"  
  
"Anything for a friend Li," Shane re-assured before there was a brief pause. "Hey, it looks like those two are ready for breakfast..so I'll feed 'em and then meet you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lita smiled slightly, "See ya" She waited until the dial tone reached her ear before the phone was set back on the cradle. 

-- 

Gingerly she stretched her arms before her, attemtpting to raise them overhead only to be thwarted. The former diva sent a warning glare to the body attached to the arms halting her movement, only to have her brows furrow in confusion. She was awake enough to remember that, when Kaitlyn was awake -- and only when Kaitlyn was awake -- would she and her best friend share the same bed. However, Kaitlyn had spent the night in Shane's hotel suite. She scratched the back of her neck in thought, her confusion growing as bits and pieces of the druken ramble flooded her mind. She remembered belting 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' with Stephanie and Dawn Marie in the elevator. She distinctly recalled having a three legged race -- or at least a good attempt at one -- down the hall. She also remembered the spur of the moment pool visit. 

'That still doesn't explain _why_ John Cena is in this bed.'   
  
Her face blanched momentairly and the former redhead had the where with all to check for articles of clothing. A sigh of relief escaping her when she realized she was still in the clothes she wore to the club. Still, she chewed nervously on her lower lip; searching every corner of her mind for any clues.

And that was when it _finally_ came to her. 

After their mini pool run; she, John, Chris and Dawn had returned to the hotel hallway. Chris had half carried the brunette diva and Lita distinctly remembered being carried bridal style by John. She and Dawn had bid each other good night in a language that Lita wasn't quite sure exsisted, but it sounded close enough to English at that moment. Then, Chris had turned in the opposite direction, Dawn being carried piggy back; and John had carried her through the double doors leading to their hotel suite. With a soft giggle, she recalled the ensuing toothpaste pictures on the bathroom mirror and the small pillow fight. 

But, what stood out in her mind the most was what John said _before_ they both passed out. And, Lita had to admit that at that moment, she thought she was hearing things and that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Even now, the former diva wanted to believe that it was just the alcohol talking. And, that was when she realized that out of the four of them? John had the least amount to drink. Hazel orbs scanned the sleeping figure beside her, questions racing through her mind. 

'Should I bring that up? Or will he even remember?'  
  
Lita bit her lip in thought, worrying the soft flesh. Chris had often hinted at it and many times while Cena was in the near vicintiy. And granted, the former diva had to admit that he never denied the accusations; but then again if anything? Chris Jericho was always good for a practical joke. But, even this bit of information did nothing to ease the former diva's state of mind. Her eyes screwed tightly shut as she expelled a breath, whispered words, perhaps a druken confession.. ringing through her ears. 

"Mmmphh" Came the muffled greeting at her side, the former redhead raising a brow at the figure.  
  
"Come again?" She queried, a bemused smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"Good morning" The sleepy John Cena re-itterated..this time without the face full of pillow. "It is morning, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately" Lita all but grumbled, sweeping her hair from her brow and throughly deciding that now was _not_ the time to ask. "Katie should be back in about, 45 minutes."  
  
The wrestler nodded, burying his face in the pillow once more before he turned to his side. "You sleep good?"  
  
Lita inclined her head in question, a curious look on her face. "Despite the fact that I now have a headache and my stomach is spinning? Yeah..better than I have in a long time." She blinked at that, wondering why that was the case when for all intensive purposes; she should feel like crap.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cena's shoulders imperceptibly shrugged, "Just wonderin'. You were pretty out of it last night."  
  
Lita grimaced, picking at the bed sheet. "Yeah well, that's what happens when you drink like I did last night. Especially after mostly abstaining from such activity."  
  
"I guess" John scratched at the back of his neck, blue eyes just grazing over the softly accented figure beneath the sheet. "But you needed it..and you deserved it."  
  
"Next time, I'll do without the hangover" She shook her head, expelling a sigh before she ripped the bedsheet from her. "And now? I really need to use the facilities." The corners of her mouth turned up into a genuine smile, reserved for one of two people as she hopped up gingerly from the bed. 

---------------- 

"Katie! Stay where I can see you" Lita gently chastised her daughter, removing her sunglasses to follow the girls fleeting form. "Katilyn!"  
  
"Let her have fun Li" John's soft spoken voice gently broke into the worried mother's plea. "She misses her friends from back home and this is a new playmate."  
  
Lita's face contorted slightly, but she merely sighed. "I just don't want her to get lost, that's all"  
  
"And she won't, she's a smart girl and you know she'll never run off too far." He ruffled the woman's hair, a hand coming to rest absently on her shoulder. "Just relax."  
  
"I--" Lita bit her lip, hazel orbs filled with concern and worry turning to her friend. "I'm just nervous, that's all."  
  
The former redhead sighed, raking a hand through her hair. That one statement pertaining to her upcoming dinner meeting. She tried to smile, only to have it falter. "And I'm scared"  
  
"I can come with you" He reminded gently, the hand that was once on her shoulder gently rubbing her forearm. "You know that, right?"  
  
She smiled then, almost sad. "I know, and I appreciate the offer. But, this is something I need to do on my own." She shrugged slightly as her weight shifted from foot to foot.  
  
Cena opened his mouth to respond, only to come up short of the right words to say. Instead he opted for the comfort he could give at that moment. "Just, be careful alright?"  
  
He squeezed her hand, relaxing slightly when a gesture was reciprocated.  
  
"Mommy!" Kaitlyn came barreling back towards them, her face glowing with excitement. "They have a photo booth!!"  
  
Lita beamed at her daughter, her hand still grasping John's as if it were a lifeline. "Then lets go get some pictures taken Katie bug."  
  
If possible, the girl beamed more grasping her mother's free hand in her own. "Can we come back here tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll see Katie" Lita smiled softly at the girl. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day, okay?" 

When Katie nodded soberly, Lita let out a sigh of relief. After all, who knows what tomorrow would bring. For all the former diva knew; Katie's father -- her real father -- could want to spend time with her. 

Or, Lita could spend the next day in regret and chastising herself for making such a stupid mistake. 

Whatever the case, Lita shook it off; instead focusing on this day. A family outing in Katie's mindset, even if they were a very mixed looking family. Of course, it probably didn't help Lita's current cause when the well meaning old man at the ice cream stand commented on how they were such a lovely family. Lita, had been quick to retort it, only to be ignored. And now, as the former diva watched the pictures on the screen she saw what that old man had seen. 

Despite the fact that Kaitlyn and Lita were the only one's really related, the four in the picture did look like a family. Shane's son, even though he was a little over a year older than her own daughter; was at least a head taller. And while Katie had those expressive blue eyes, Shane's son had eyes much like her own. With their lopsided smiles, shining eyes and somehow color coordinated attire; they did in fact look like a real family. 

'Something I'll never have' She thought sourly to herself. Whatever optimism she may have had, quickly extinguished.  
  
'But, may as well enjoy this moment for what it's worth. Cuz, who knows if it'll ever happen like this again' She sighed softly, her lips pressing into a thin line as the final pictures were printed out. 

----------------- 

Later that night, after Shane had collected his son and Kaitlyn had been promised ice cream sundaes that night; Lita prepared for what would perhaps be a life altering moment. 

"Mommy, where are you going?" Kaitlyn inquired for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. Curious blue eyes peering upwards at her mother. "And why isn't--"  
  
"Mommy is going to dinner with an old friend, Katie" Lita smiled gently to her daughters reflection, leaning forward a bit to apply a light layer of blush. "And if daddy went with me, who would watch you tonight?"  
  
The young girls face scrunched, but it appeared she was satisfied with that response. At any rate, Kaitlyn leaned back into her 'fathers' embrace; near identical blue orbs watching the woman's motions in the mirror.  
  
"Mommy? Can I have a brother?"  
  
Lita's face momentairly blanched, hazel eyes desperately pleading with John's. "Well, uh--"  
  
"Katie bug, if you keep askin' questions?" John peered down at the little girl, brushing her curls from her forehead with a gentle hand. "Mommy will never get out of here..and then you and I won't be able to have our sundaes."  
  
"But I really want a brother!" Katie pouted, crossing her arms. "Why can't I have one?"  
  
"Kaitlyn" Lita firmly, but gently caught her daughter's attention. "We'll discuss this later."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Later, Kaitlyn." Lita held firm, a brow lifting at the still pouting girl.  
  
Kaitlyn expelled a disappointed sigh but knew better than to carry on the argument. Instead, the young child turned into her father's legs, hugging him akwardly.  
  
For her part, Lita exchanged a relieved if not small smile with John in the mirror. Fortunately for them both, Lita finished her once, all too familiar preparations in silence  
  
"Well, how do I look?" The woman queried as she stood, turning in a small circle for her audience.  
  
"You look really pretty mommy" Kaitlyn beamed at her mother, detaching herself from John's legs to attach herself to her mother's hand. "Can we go to dinner tomorrow with Uncle Mattie?"  
  
"We'll see Katie" Lita smiled gently down to the girl, smoothing her hair from her forehead. "And if not, then we can always go visit Uncle Matt after we go home."  
  
Hazel eyes swirling with worry and concern locked with distant blue. "If you need me for anything.."  
  
"I know, I've got your cell" John re-assured; forcing a smile for the sake of the little girl present. "You have fun."  
  
Lita smiled half heartedly, a brow raising a touch as she took in the man's facial expressions and body language. "Katie, can you go watch tv for a minute?"  
  
Kaitlyn's face srunched up at first, a giggled "You're not gonna kiss are you?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a rueful smile. "Katie, just go."  
  
She waited until her daughter had made her exit before the door was shut gently after her.  
  
"Look, I know you don't want me going through with this, but it really is something I need to do." Her hands clasped together before her as the former diva shifted her weight in a nervous gesture.  
  
"But, I just want you to know..that no matter what happens. You'll always be a part of Katie's life. I mean, you mean the world to her and no matter how I look at it? I can't picture her life without you in it. You'll always be her father, even if it's only in her eyes or even if it's only in her heart."  
  
John opened his mouth to respond and hesitated when the words would not come. Nervously, he raked his hands through his short brown hair, avoiding the scrutinizing gaze from the former redhead.  
  
Awardly and hesitantly the former diva continued when he would not say anything. "And, for what it's worth. I can't picture my life without you in it to some extent. You've been my best friend, my confidant, a pillar of strength..you've been so much to me these past four years. I don't know what I would've done without you; not just where Katie's concerned but with everything. I know things have the potential to change but I hope that we can always be friends and that we'll always stay in touch."  
  
"That's all I wanted to say before I left. So.." The former diva inwardly sighed, steeling her nerves as she prepared to exit the bedroom. She had just put her fingertips on the doorknob when a hand grasped at her wrist. Hesitantly she turned, her own emotionally clouded eyes locking with John's.  
  
"You say you don't want things to change an' I'm not doubtin' that" He began slowly, averting his eyes the moment she was fully facing him. "But, you know things will change. And you could do somethin' about it. But you don't."  
  
"I'm not askin' you to stay here and I'm not askin' you to not tell him. But have you really looked at every possible situation? Even if he doesn't accept it Li, your life will change. Even if he doesn't accept it, Kaitlyn's life will change, 'cos I know you are dead set on tellin' her. And no matter what? My place in Katie's life _will_ change and the same goes for my place in yours."  
  
Lita sighed fully, nervously fisting her hand in the ends of her hair. "Then what do you suggest, huh John?"  
  
"I think you should wait, sure go meet with him tonight. But meet with him as a long lost friend. Not as someone who has earth shatterin' news." He shrugged his shoulders "That's all"  
  
Lita inclined her head in question, deciding at that moment to bring up last night. "What you said, last night. Is that the reason why you're doing this now?"  
  
John gulped, settling down on the bed. "What I said last night has nothing to do with this"  
  
"I find that hard to believe" Lita stated evenly, placing a hand on her hip. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Li, just forget about it"  
  
"Fine" Lita shook her head, tossing her cellphone into her purse. "I'll just see you when I get back then. Make sure that Katie doesn't stay up too late." She pressed her lips into a thin line, squaring her shoulders as she quite marched out the door.  
  
"Be good Katie bug" Lita grinned to her daughter, placing a tender kiss on the little girls cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy" The girl nodded solemnly, bouncing up from her spot on the couch to wrap her arms around her mothers legs. "Will you bring me back something?"  
  
"Katie, I'm only going to dinner"  
  
"But the last time you went out, you brought me back Drufus."  
  
Lita's brow furrowed momentairly before she recalled the last time she had gone out. "That's because mommy and.."  
  
"Katie, that's because we went out to the boardwalk." John finished as he exited the bedroom. "But, I'll tell ya what, you be a good girl and we'll go to Atlantic City or somethin' as soon as we get home"  
  
"Promise?" The little girl looked up expectantly at her father figure. "Pinky promise?"  
  
"Pinky promise Katie bug" John solemnly replied, extending his pinky when she did. "Now, we need to get Mommy out of here so we can have our sundaes"  
  
Lita managed a small smile as she crossed the length of the suite's living room. "Love you Katie bug, see you later!"  
  
"Love you too Mommy!" The young girl called after her mother just as the door was shut. "Daddy? Why can't we go with Mommy?"  
  
"Mommy already explained that Katie" John ruffled the little girls hair, forcing himself to not follow after the former diva. "Besides, I thought you wanted sundaes"  
  
Kaitlyn nodded before she frowned. "But where mommy's going, don't they have sundaes?"  
  
"I'm sure they do Katilyn but--"  
  
"Then why can't we go with her?"  
  
"Katie, it's not right to go with her when we weren't asked." John shrugged his shoulders, desperately trying to explain this to a four year old. "It's like .."  
  
"We could follow her" The little girl suggested hopefully, "She'll never know!"  
  
John raised a brow at the little girl, tempted to follow through with the advice before he thought better of it. "Mommy would get really mad..and remember what happened last time?"  
  
Kaitlyn frowned, sticking out her lower lip in a deep pout. "But I really wanna go with her!"  
  
"I know Katie, but we can't" John inwardly sighed, racking his mind for a means to distract her. "We could go get Uncle Chris, Uncle Adam and Auntie Dawn. Go out for pizza?"  
  
"Yeah!!!!" Kaitlyn clapped her hands excitedly. "And still get ice cream?"  
  
He smiled easily, scooping the girl up in his arms. "And we'll still get ice cream. Come on, let's call 'em up" 

----- 

As John went about his task, Lita was just arriving to the designated resturant. She glanced around nervously, absently wondering if perhaps he had arrived first and then when she was informed he hadn't. However, by the time she was shown to a table and informed the maître d' that she was expecting someone else; she began to think he wasn't going to show up. That was until, his familiar form was heading cautiously in her direction. The former diva plastered on a smile, slipping from her chair to greet him. 

"Thanks for coming" She fisted the cloth napkin in her hand before she resumed her seat. "I just--"  
  
"What's going on?" The man asked before he sat down. "I mean, you weren't too clear in that note you left."  
  
"I know and I apologize for that" Lita sipped at her water, idly tracing patterns on the table cloth. "I just.."  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked suddenly, finally taking a seat. "I mean, one week you were there and then you were gone."  
  
"I had my reasons" She stated vaugely.  
  
He raised a brow, pausing his questioning to order a glass of wine. "Then start talking. We have all night"  
  
Nervous hazel orbs locked with slightly probing blue. "I guess I should start from the beginning then" She cleared her throat, leaning forward to rest her forearms on the table.  
  
"Four years ago.." 

---------------------------------------------- 

End Chapter. 

Sorry for leaving it here but I had to end this chapter somewhere before it turned into a novella. 


	6. Face the Music

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Well, I'm still not entirely sure about this chapter, and honestly not completely satisfied with it. It kicked my butt to write it, but I still hope you enjoy it. Please review and sorry for taking so long. Oh, and rating has been moved up for the language. It gets worse in this chapter. Sowwy.  
Thanks to: moonchaser, Steph, aussiewrestlingfan, huntersgirl, Tempestia, iaera, Jess420 & together for the reviews! 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Five: Facing the Music 

Lita sucked in a breath, her legs shaking beneath the table.  
  
"Four years ago..I left the business behind" She ducked her head, avoiding his piercing blue gaze. "And..I left my life behind."  
  
"It wasn't something I entered into lightly and it wasn't something I was _completely_ prepared to do. But at the same time, and looking back at it all..I don't think I really had a choice. I needed to get away from it all before it consumed me. Before it really destroyed me."  
  
For his part, the man leaned back in his chair, cocking his head in anticipation; questions swirling in his eyes and yet he would not voice them.  
  
Yet. 

"I'm not really sure where to begin but I guess" The former diva bit at her lower lip, raking a hand through her locks. "I guess the easiest place to start would be--"  
  
"Why am I here?" He blurted, the cloth napkin fisted in one of his hands; the other clutching at the stem of the wine goblet. "I mean, why did you ask me to come here? Why did you want to meet with me? And more importantly"  
  
Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck; waiting until her hazel eyes locked with his.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything to me?"  
  
Lita swallowed down the bundle of nerves building in her throat, a deep breath taken and expelled as she stealed her heart.  
  
"I didn't say anything to you, because I didn't think you would care. I mean, given how the last few weeks of our relationship went? It wasn't exactly looking like paradise." She shrugged akwardly; her eyes focusing anywhere but his face.  
  
"I didn't know if I could trust you, I didn't know if I could depend on you and I didn't--"  
  
"Depend on me for what?" He queried, his voice edged lightly with annoyance. "What was so big that you just disappeared"  
  
"I was pregnant" She confessed quietly, leaning forward to rest her forearms on the table. "And it was eating me up enough that my life would be changing..I didn't want to hold you back."  
  
She let out another sigh, twisting the cloth napkin in her hands before she steadied herself and met his gaze.  
  
"I don't know how much you've been told and I honestly don't know if you've been told anything. I left that part up to a few people and well" She shrugged "I trust their judgement enough.."  
  
"About what?" He prompted, leaning forward himself and yet keeping that comfortable distance in this increasingly akward situation. "Come on Li, before you could tell me anything"  
  
"Don't call me Li" She warned softly, bridging her hands together before her. "It's about my daughter..and about her father."  
  
"I know that people probably think John is her father. Hell, Kaitlyn is convinced fully that John is her father. And part of me couldn't be happier with that fact. But the other part of me.." She swallowed again, sipping at her iced water before her eyes focused on him.  
  
"The other part of me knows that her _real_ father deserves to know the truth. And..that's why you're here." She sat back in her chair, hazel eyes brimming with emotions locking with his own.  
  
"John Cena isn't Kaitlyn's father." Her head ducked once more, the former diva summoning the strength and courage from nowhere to finally tell him this news.  
  
"I was never with John in that sense and after four years of living with him? I really doubt that I will be. I am not the type to sleep around, which really leaves one person to be Kaitlyn's father. People may have thought it was Matt, people _may_ have even thought it was Christian. But they aren't her father either."  
  
Her jaw trembled as she took in his facial expressions, waiting until some sort of realization had set in before she finally released the words she had been holding back. Before she finally released the truth she had been hiding. "I don't even know if anyone really knew about us. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you know the truth."  
  
"I'm sorry that I've waited this long to tell you this..but. Randy? You are Kaitlyn's father." 

--- 

The silence and tension that cloaked their table in the next few moments was smothering. And if the former diva had been wary before? Now she was preparing to send her S.O.S signals. For his part, Randy Orton had not uttered a word. Instead, he raked his hands through his short brown hair, shaking his head at some points and at others expelling nervous sighs. His blue eyes scrutinized her face, checking for any traces of falsehood. Or at the very least, that this was some sort of sick and twisted practical joke. But if anything, and despite the fact that he hadn't seen her in four year; Lita was always honest. Or so he had thought. 

"Why" He finally broke the silence between them, pushing aside his wine glass. "Can you at least answer that?"  
  
"Why are you her father?" She half joked, shaking her head in spite of it all. "That should be pretty obvious. We had a very--"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you shut me out? Why haven't I ever met _my_ daughter." He sat back in his chair, piercing blue eyes growing colder by the minute. "Why did you wait until now?"  
  
The former diva let out a shaky sigh, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she gathered her remaining courage.  
  
"Which do you want an answer to first?" She finally responded, her voice wavering. "Like you said before, we've got all night."  
  
His jaw tightened as he clenched and unclenched the hand in his lap. "What was so bad about me, that you couldn't tell me then? What was so bad about us, that you couldn't tell me then?"  
  
"And don't give me that bullshit about this whole thing being about you. Because if our relationship was anything? It wasn't just about _you_. It wasn't just about _me_. It was always about _us_."  
  
Deep strawberry blonde hair streamed in front of her face, masking her vulnerable eyes from his at least for this moment.  
  
"I already told you that part" She all but whispered, forcing the man across from her to lean forward to hear.  
  
"You had so much going for you at that time and from what I understand? You still do. I couldn't hold you back and I don't want to hold you back. That's why I didn't tell you and that's why I--"  
  
"That's why you let my daughter be raised by another man?" He asked tersely. "That's why you shut the door in my face for the last four years? That's why you've been lying to my daughter for the entire span of her existence?"  
  
A dark look crossed his face as he leaned forward to gaze at her. "Do you know what it feels like to want? Do you know what it feels like to envy? Sure, I may have had it all coming to me on a silver platter. I may have been the Legend Killer and I may have been the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in the history of this business. But, those aren't the only things I've wanted and those won't keep me warm at night."  
  
"For the past four years, I've watched John Cena talking quietly with Dawn or with Chris in the corners of the catering halls or in the hotel hallways. I've heard the pride in John's voice when he even so much as mentions Kaitlyn's name. For the past four years, I have wanted what John Cena had. I wanted a family, Lita. And now? It looks like I might finally get that." He paused, sipping at his own iced water before he continued.  
  
"I've waited four years for this moment. I've waited four years for the stars to finally shine on us. I've waited four, agonizing years to ask Stacy to marry me. In fact? I was going to do it this week. But thanks to you and thanks to whatever twisted reasons you hold inside, whatever cruel grudges you may hold against me? I can't do it. I have waited for four years to start my family, only to find out? It's already been started."  
  
"What's holding you back Randy?" Lita shakily queried, still refusing to meet his icy blue eyes. "You need a blessing? You've got it. You need a flower girl for your wedding? Kaitlyn would be overjoyed."  
  
"That's not the point" He snapped quietly, drumming his fingers on the table top. "The point is that you have kept her away from me and you have kept me out of her life for the past four, fucking years. Four years that I could've spent getting to know her. Four years that I could have had a family."  
  
"And you can still have it" She broke in equally quiet and with slight malice. "You can spend time with Katie, I have no problem with that. In fact? I encourage it. I'm sure Katie would have a lot of fun getting to know you and spending time with you. I'm sorry for shutting you out of her life and I'm sorry for not giving you the opportunity to do so before. I can only apologize so much for it and I honestly don't know what else to say about it. I had my reasons.." She sipped her water once more, finally sweeping back the strawberry blonde waterfall.  
  
"And obviously, one of my reasons for never telling you? Still holds true. Even after, four long years."  
  
Randy quite sneered at the woman across from him. "That's how its going to be? Kinda ironic though, don't you think? Before it was Stacy that kept us apart. And now? It's you."  
  
"I find nothing ironic about this situation and I find nothing similar about it" She spat back, her anger winning over her nerves. "We were never together enough for anyone to break us apart Randy. Or don't you remember that part? You weren't exactly what I would call a Saint."  
  
"And you're the poster child for honesty" He dripped sarcastically, crossing his arms. "At least I was up front with you"  
  
"Yeah, you were up front with me about the fact that you were fucking someone else. That makes me feel so much better about this whole situation" She rolled her eyes, twisting a strand of hair around a finger. "I never slept around Randy."  
  
"Which explains why you disappeared from the WWE and into John Cena's house." He reasoned, raising a brow in disbelief. "If I recall? The two of you weren't exactly the best of friends back then. What changed?"  
  
She raised a brow in return, replying rather evenly. "That's really none of your concern."  
  
"I think it is when it concerns my daughter" He tossed back caustically. "What did you do? Tell Kaitlyn that John is her father? I'm going to go out on a limb and wager you never told her about me."  
  
She nodded hesitantly. "You're correct on one thing. I never told her about her because I never really saw fit to do so. Or when I finally felt it was right? I don't really know what to tell her. Kaitlyn came to her _own_ conclusion that John is her father."  
  
The former diva's shoulders shrugged as she gathered her thoughts; contemplating how to salvage at least some portion of this evening. "John is really the only father figure that Katie knows. I mean, sure she has spent a good deal of time with Matt, Chris and Adam. But John is the one that she always see's; day after day and week after week. John is the one who's holding her in the hospital the day she was born. He's the one who's in her baby pictures. He's the one who's helped her unwrap Christmas presents."  
  
The corners of her mouth tugged up into a slight smile before she shook it off, returning to the task at hand. "Was it stupid of me to let her believe that all this time? Maybe it was."  
  
"But" She held up a slim hand when he opened his mouth to respond, his blue eyes now ablaze with anger. "What would I have told her, huh? That she was mistake? That because of one stupid, druken night she was conceived?" 

--- 

Randy gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching tightly before he stammered out evenly. "You could have at the very least, told her about me. Mentioned me to some degree. Would it have killed you that much to even give her some dose of reality? Or are you still living in that sweet little fantasy that you always seemed to be in? When were you planning on telling her, huh? When she was 13? Or when she was 18? Were you even going to tell her or did John coax you?"  
  
"John had nothing to do with me not telling you, so just leave him out of this" She sent a withering glare in his direction before she calmed herself to continue. "I was going to tell her soon enough, because it isn't exactly something I can hide from her forever and it isn't exactly something I could hide from you forever. Eventually she'd ask questions and yes I would have told her the truth about it all. And yes, I WILL tell her the truth about it all."  
  
"Will you be willing to tell her the truth Randy? Or should I prepare myself to do this without you?"  
  
"What kind of person do you take me for?" His eyebrows shot up in disbelief, pain seeping its way into his eyes. "She is _my_ daughter, regardless if her mother is a heartless, bitch who can't face the facts. Were you even listening to what I said before? I want to be a part of her life. I want Kaitlyn to know me."  
  
A tired sigh escaped him, his shoulders slumping slightly from the shock of it all. "All of this is scary and all of this is new but it doesn't mean that I'm going to run from it. I'm not like _you_."  
  
Lita's mouth dropped open into a disbelieving 'oh' before she found the words within her. "Don't you even dare blame this on me. I did what I felt was best for me. I did what I felt was best for my daughter."  
  
"Our daughter" He interrupted sardonically. "Not your daughter, not John Cena's daughter. Not Matt Hardy's or Chris Jericho's. Our daughter. You shut me out of her life for the past four years and I will be damned if that happens again."  
  
"And I'm sorry for shutting you out and I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, God" She raked her hands through her hair, expelling a defeated sigh. "How many times do I have to apologize for this?"  
  
"I'm not asking for you to apologize to me Lita. All I want is an explaination and I want the real reason why you left. I want to know the real reason or reasons, whatever the case may be. I want to know why you kept her away from me." His hands flailed before him in an open gesture.  
  
"That's what I want from you. Not an apology, an explaination. I know I screwed up and maybe if things had been different? We wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation."  
  
The former diva bowed her head, her chin just touching her chest as she expelled another breath. "I can do that..I just need--"  
  
"Time?" He offered, somewhat subdued. "And I can give you that. I'll need some time to really think all of this over..and--"  
  
"Talk it over with Stacy?" She asked warily. "I'm sorry for screwing this up for you"  
  
"I don't know if I wanna talk about this with Stace yet. I still have to process it myself so" He shrugged absently before resting his palms flat on the table. "You can have the time you need. All I ask until then, is time with Kaitlyn. Whethere it's just me and Kaitlyn or the three of us, it doesn't matter. I just want some time with Kaitlyn."  
  
The former redhead offered a shaky smile in response, blinking her eyes rapidly to evade the impending tears. "I can..do that. Just name the place, name the day. Kaitlyn will be there."  
  
He nodded shortly, raking a hand through his hair before he raised a brow in question. "I'd like to just keep this to myself, you and Kaitlyn. I mean, I know I'll hafta bring Stacy into it eventually, but if I did that now? Things could just get worse. For now, I don't want to bring Stacy into it and I'd appreciate it if you kept John out of it. And I realize that's asking a lot..since Kaitlyn life is you and John but--"  
  
"It's the least I can do" She offered quietly, chewing lightly on her lower lip. "After all of this, it's the least I can do."  
  
His head bobbed in acknowledgement as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Well..I will say this has been one of the most interesting, non dinner conversations I've had."  
  
She smiled shakily, a nervous laugh escaping her before she responded. "Guess it's not every day you're told that you're a father, huh?"  
  
"Can't say it's happened before" He admitted easily, a shaky smile of his own offered in return. "But, since we've pretty much wasted this restuarants perfectly good table space. What say we get dinner somewhere else?"  
  
"That's a really sweet offer and all but--" Lita rubbed at the back of her neck. "I don't think it's a great idea. Just, given the circumstances and"  
  
"Understood" He conceded, before a hand came up with his wallet. "Then at the very least, I'll give you my cell, home phone number..all that good stuff." He grinned charmingly, masking the shock still lacing his eyes.  
  
"And, we'll take a rain check on dinner?"  
  
The former diva inclined her head in curiosity before she abruptly nodded. "That sounds like a plan."  
  
"Okay" He nodded again, this time with more confidence before his hand extended across the table to her. "Give me a call, alright?"  
  
"I'll do that Randy" She agreed quietly, tucking the slips of paper in her purse. "I'm sorry that this wasn't exactly what you expected but--"  
  
"It's life Lita." He shrugged before he pushed back from the table. "Umm, if it's alright with you..I'd like to see Kaitlyn tomorrow."  
  
"That'll be fine" The former diva smiled slightly, as she too pushed back from the table. "Just anytime before 6:00. She's got a dinner date with her Uncle Matt."  
  
Randy grinned in spite of himself, tossing down a few bills to compensate for their lack of ordering. "That so? How about after she has lunch then?"  
  
"Sounds fine" The former diva nearly frowned when she tried to pay for their lack of ordering, but merely shook it off. "I just wanted to thank you..for agreeing to meet me tonight. I know that nothing could've really prepared you but"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you told me." He shrugged slightly, opening the door for her when they had crossed the length of the dining area.  
  
"I wish you could've told me sooner, but" He shook it off. "You'll tell me you're reasons soon enough."  
  
She nodded again, removing her cellphone from her purse once they had fully reached the sidewalk. "Well, good night Randy. I'll uh, call you tomorrow afternoon."  
  
He touched his hand to his forehead in response, nodding his farewell.  
  
"Until tomorrow then Lita."  
  
Hazel orbs followed the retreating figure until he disappeared from view. And when he finally did, the former diva dialed the all too familiar number of her best gal pal Dawn Marie. With tears streaming silently down her face, the former redhead explained as best she could to the brunette diva. One tough part was done, but it was only the beginning. 

How in the _world_ was she going to break this all to Kaitlyn? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

End Chapter 

Author Note: Now, I know this chapter may have seemed weak in comparison to the previous but believe it or not. It was a toss up between Randy and Christian all along. Does this mean I'm getting Randy and Lita together? No not really. You'll see what's going to happen and believth me there's a few more twists and turns later on down the road. 


	7. Out of Reach

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: Tempestia, WWE Fan Gurl, Latisha C and cenasnakedinmybedwithme for the reviews. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Six: Out of Reach 

The next morning..at approximately 4:45 a.m.; John Cena woke up with a very un-easy feeling. And, while at this particular moment he couldn't place why; he knew it was related to the former redhead. Kaitlyn had insisted on staying up to wait for her mothers's return, and had been even more persistent about it when John refused to follow the former diva. And while, Kaite had passed out close to her usual bed time, the former redhead had still shown no sign of herself in the hotel suite. Added to this, she hadn't called all night and by the time he had gotten Katie settled; neither Dawn or Chris had heard from her. Sleepy blue eyes flicked first to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand..as if to reassure himself that it was in fact 4:45 a.m. and not 4:45 pm. And it was then he realized that Lita hadn't been in this bed. Slightly confused, the covers were tossed back and he rose from the bed. Instincts first took him to Kaitlyn's room, and when there was no trace of the woman there; panic near set in. But, just as he was picking up the phone in the living room to call Dawn or Chris; he took in the sight of a pillow on the couch.  
  
'So either she got in really late or' His brows knit together, trying to narrow down any possiblities. 'She's up early.'  
  
In the years that he had known her and lived with her; he knew full well that she was not a morning person. Truth be told, almost anyone uttering something resembling good morning to her, was likely to have their head taken off. Which was why, he blinked in surprise at the sight on the deck. Huddled in a blanket, the object of his search was staring off into space. Either waiting for the sunrise or biding the stars farewell. Whatever the case, John rubbed at the back of his neck for a moment; contemplating if he should break this moment of peace. As it were, she would make the decision for him. Perhaps she sensed him standing there, or perhaps it was just a coincidence that she turned back towards the living room. Either way, she offered the faintest hints of a smile; hazel eyes silently beckoning him to join her. 

"Good morning," He greeted softly as he slid the screen door shut.  
  
"Morning," She replied just as soft, waiting until the patio chair shifted beneath her before she continued. "What're you doin' up so early?"  
  
He raised a brow, "I _should_ be askin' you the same question."  
  
Her shoulders shrugged beneath the blanket, "Couldn't sleep."  
  
He nodded, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs; tilting his head to keep her in his line of sight. "What time did you get in?"  
  
"Dunno," She replied honestly, tucking her legs beneath her. "I stopped by Dawn's hotel room before I came here though.."  
  
His mouth formed a silent, 'Oh'..he knew when she got back, since he had been waiting for her return. "How did--"  
  
"If it's alright.." She sighed inwardly, a hand reaching out from under the blanket to sweep her hair from her face. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
  
His face contorted, a million questions running through his mind..but it would have to wait. For now. "So.."  
  
"He wants to have some time with her," She stated suddenly, still in the same soft tone. "Today."  
  
"I wasn't expectin' that, but okay.." He evenly replied, looking forward to mask the slight traces of pain in his eyes. "What time?"  
  
She shrugged, hestitating for whatever reasons. "..Lunch and whatever, nothing big to start out, ya know? Might head to the zoo or somethin." She shrugged slightly, "But then again, I think she might like Castles and Coasters..Shane mentioned it to me the other day..they've got some rides and stuff there but we could also play some mini-golf. But then, I don't want to do too much though, can't overwhelm her. Especially since, she's got dinner tonight with Matt and.."  
  
"You're ramblin' Li," He stated the obvious, tearing his gaze from the sky that was slowly swirling vivid shades of red, orange and pink. "Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"I just couldn't," She replied blandly, resting her head sideways on her knees..purposely in the opposite direction. "What's the big deal?"  
  
He let out a breath, raking his hands through his hair. "Maybe because this has been one of the most..I dunno, life changing things that has happened to you in the past..four years?"  
  
"Your point John?"  
  
"I dunno Li, why don't you tell me." An exhasperated sigh escaped him. "Or are you just gonna clam up about him?"  
  
"What time did Katie go to bed last night?" Her head finally moved, only to stare straight ahead. And from his vantage point, he could see both the clenching of her jawline..and the wrinkled clothing she had worn last night.  
  
"Not too late," He shook his head at his friend, wishing that just this once she wouldn't be so damn stubborn. "Prolly around 9:00."  
  
"Then we should get back inside..I need to shower anyway." She offered no more, her tone tired..and yet still distant. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rose, the blanket clutched tighter around her form.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something as she brushed pass, the urge becoming more tempting when he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.  
  
'But, she'll just deny it..' He thought ruefully, shaking his head as he followed her inside. 'What coulda happened last night that got her this upset?' 

......... 

Three hours later found John and Lita at the table in their hotel suite. Room service had been ordered..to celebrate their last day in Phoenix. Or at least that was the guise they had used for Kaitlyn's sake. But, celebratory meal it was not and to say that breakfast was tense, perhaps would've been the understatement of the year. Not helping the matter any, Lita was picking at her food..a habit that both Katie and John recognized easily as stress with the former redhead. The only thing saving it from being a completely silent affair; the presence of the ever undaunted Kaitlyn. Blissfully unaware, and yet perhaps aware of the tension between her 'parents', the little girl chattered on happily. Unknowingly, she served as mediator between the two, because since the small chat that wasn't on the balcony; Lita had not uttered a word. At least now, she was offering more than just, 'please pass the sugar'..but the scene was the far cry from the usual, lighthearted breakfast table. 

"Katie," Lita gently interrupted her daughters latest news about hair clips. "We're meeting someone for lunch today."  
  
Innocent blue eyes turned to her mother, the little girl swallowing down the bite of toast in her mouth. "Who?"  
  
"An old friend," The former redhead offered evenly, refusing to meet the scrutinizing set of blue eyes across from her. "Where would you like to go for lunch?"  
  
Kaitlyn frowned in thought, the way she chewed on her bottom lip reminding John of a mirror image of Lita. "Uncle Shane took us to the zoo already.."  
  
"Okay," Lita set down her fork, grasping the coffee mug in front of her. "And we've already gone to the mall, so.."  
  
"Daddy?" The little girl turned inquiring eyes to John. "Where do you wanna go?"  
  
John Cena watched first, as Lita's jaw clenched..that was the first sign of many that this day was going to be one that none of them would ever forget. And what would be the first sign of the very thing he feared. "Well.."  
  
"Actually Kaitlyn," Lita pressed her mouth into a firm line, tucking a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "It'll just be the three of us.."  
  
Kaitlyn's lower lip trembled, blue eyes sparkling with tears that threatened to spill at any moment. "But..I.."  
  
"I have plans already sweetie," John smiled in spite of himself, hating the fact that he had to lie to her. "But you can tell me all about it later, k?"  
  
Katie sighed, before she nodded and meekly replied. "Ok."  
  
Lita cleared her throat, eager to end this conversation. "Uncle Shane mentioned that there's a few places to go mini-golf. Does that sound fun?"  
  
Her daughter beamed, and yet her eyes still held that touch of sadness. Disappointed that her 'father' wouldn't be going. "I wanna beat Uncle Jeff next time he takes me."  
  
"Then mini golf it is," Lita smiled soothingly, "We'll leave here around 11:00."  
  
"For lunch?" John queried, mostly to himself though loud enough for Lita to hear. "Sounds like you've got a big day planned."  
  
"It isn't just lunch," Lita evenly replied, addressing her friend but eyeing the remainder of liquid in her coffee mug. "Its mini-golf and lunch."  
  
A wry smirk tugged at the corners of John's mouth, and just as he was opening his mouth to respond..  
  
"Mommy, can I go swimming?"  
  
"Kaitlyn, you just finished your breakfast. So, no." Lita ruffled her daughters strawberry blonde locks. "If you really want to go swimming then--"  
  
"But if we're not goin anywhere until 11:00.." Katie batted her lashes, pulling a face that she knew would work to her favor.  
  
And before Lita could argue the finer points of not going swimming right after eating. "We'll give Auntie Dawn a call." John smiled easily at the little girl. "Just make sure you're back here by 10:30, Katie-bug."  
  
Kaitlyn grinned, the dimple in her left cheek digging in deep. "I'll call Auntie Dawn!" She sing-songed happily as she pushed back from the table, only to stop dead in her tracks. Excitedly, the little girl near threw herself into John's lap; wrapping small arms around his neck. "Love you daddy," She grinned again, before planting a wet kiss on his cheek waiting until the gesture was recriproctated before she bounced off into the living room.  
  
Lita watched the small display, a tight smile on her face. She calmly drained the last of her coffee before hazel eyes turned sharply to John. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Why don't we wait until Katie has gone," He offered casually, "Don't wanna upset her now, do we?"  
  
"Of course not," She responded crisply, balling up the cloth napkin in her hand before tossing it down on the plate. "If you would excuse me, I've lost my appetite."  
  
And all he could do then, was watch as she pushed back from the table. Stormy blue eyes followed her retreating form, the wrestler wincing just slightly as one of the bedroom doors was slammed shut. He sighed then, resting his elbows on the table, "Why me..someone up there?" He turned pleading blue orbs to the ceiling, "Why.." 

...... 

Exactly at 9:00 a.m., an exhuberant Katie was bouncing happily near the door. A rather baffled Auntie Dawn, Uncle's Chris and Adam arrived to pick the little girl up for her promised trip to the swimming pool. John offered his grattitude, explaining that the absent Lita was in the bathroom. While in all truth, she had not set foot outside the bedroom since her previous retreat. Cautiously, Dawn sent a look to the still closed bedroom door, but only sighed when John offered no explaination. He reminded Katie, and the supervising adults in the process..that she would need to back at 10:30. And with a kiss, a shouted 'I love you' to the closed bedroom door..the little girl left the room and the impending battle zone. 

For a moment, John waited for the former diva to exit the bedroom on her own accord. When she still hadn't emerged five minutes later; he strode across the living room..only to be met by the soft strains of the C.D. player.  
  
'Well, this is off to a _lovely_ start.' He sighed, before he raised his hand to knock.  
  
"What in the hell is your problem?" The former diva demanded, as the door was yanked sharply open. "You knew full well that--"  
  
"Back up there," John raised a brow at the fiesty and angered woman before him. "I knew nothing, remember? Absolutely fuckin' nothing."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake," She rolled her eyes, pacing back inside to turn of the stereo. "You know what I meant."  
  
"Do I?" He inquired honestly, "Do I really, Li?"  
  
Her lips pursed, as she exited the bedroom; hands coming to rest on her hips. "What do you want from me, huh? What was _so_ important that--"  
  
"When were you gonna tell me that it was just you, Katie and him." Blue eyes flashed with anger, masking the sharp pain he felt. "Or were you just gonna leave?"  
  
The strawberry blonde raised an incredulous brow. "Is that what this is about? Why does it matter?" Hands raked through her hair, before returing to her hips. "So, he wants to spend some time with his daughter, is that really a crime?"  
  
"YES it matters," He hissed through clenched teeth. "I have never been left out of her life..why now?"  
  
Lita's jaw clenched tightly, hazel orbs fluttering shut. "Because, Randy thought it would be for the best." She paused, opening her eyes to meet John's angry glare. Her mouth opened to continue before she was cut off.  
  
"So Randy knows what's best for her?" John rolled his eyes, crossing his arms defiantly. "What is he, a miracle worker?"  
  
"I never said that, did I?" She replied tightly, her hands dropping from her hips to clench and unclench at her sides. "He just thought it would be easier on everyone involved--"  
  
"Everyone as in, me, Stacy..you, him and Katie?" John shook his head, throwing himself down into a chair. "Or everyone as in you, him an' Katie?"  
  
The former diva rubbed her temples, walking backwards until she met the wall. "I think he's right John."  
  
"Oh that's just fantastic," He rolled his eyes, one leg twitching. "So what's the plan then, huh? The three of you are gonna become one big happy family?" He smirked in spite of it all, blue eyes hardening. "After all that we've been through, I never woulda seen this comin. I mean, shit. I at least woulda expected a good-bye, or a thank you before you just wrote me off."  
  
A wry smirk twisted the corners of Lita's mouth. "Oh that's rich..that's just fuckin' rich John." She raked her hands through her hair, before her head lolled back. "I guess it's a good thing then, huh? You saw right through my little plan. I mean, after all..Kaitlyn is _just_ a pawn to get Randy back." Hazel orbs flashed dangerously, as her head lowered to meet his clouded blue eyes. "And after all we've been through? I can't believe you had the audacity to even think that."  
  
"Then why," He implored softly..his tone still harsh and yet..she could hear the underwritten pain. "Why are you shuttin' me out so quick?"  
  
"I'm not shutting you out," An exhausted sigh escaped her, the former redhead slumping back against the wall. "It's just..I really do think it'd be easier if it was just me, Katie and Randy..for now."  
  
"And then what?" He shook his head, "You honestly expect that .. the four of us..wait correct that. The _five_ of us, are just gonna be one big extended family? It don't work like that, and you know it."  
  
Lita opened her mouth to respond..knowing his words to be the truth. It seemed a rather far-fetched idea for the five of them to become a family. But, speaking of five. "How long did you know?" She asked suddenly, her tone shifting from exhausted to agitated in a mere minute. "And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
His shoulders shrugged, "I've known long enough to have had a good year or so to tell ya." He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that was the last thing she wanted to hear. "And would it have made a difference?"  
  
"Don't even--" She warned dangerously, a finger pointing accusingly at him. "You say you know me so well, you should know what would and wouldn't make a difference."  
  
"And stop makin' me the bad guy here," He tossed back in spite of her growing hostility. "I just wanted to protect you."  
  
"By keeping the truth from me?" Her hands flailed before her, "I'm a grown woman, John. I think I can handle the truth."  
  
"Handle it..I'll give ya that," He hestitated a moment, knowing this would potentially send her off the deep end. "But face it? I don't think so.."  
  
Her brows shot up, anger sparking from her being. "How dare you." She narrowed her eyes, her jaw clenching. "For someone who's known me for as long as you have? I can not believe that you just said that."  
  
"Why? Because it's the truth? Face it Li, you can't face the facts when they're right in front of your face. Katie is the perfect--"  
  
"Leave my daughter out of it," She cut him off sharply, her tone holding no room for arguement. "I can't believe that I was naive enough to think that you would be okay with this. I honestly, thought you would understand my reasoning for you not being there today. But instead of being understanding and supportive like I hoped and needed you to be..you're being so incredibly selfish."  
  
"I'm being selfish?" He rose from his seat, standing a few feet away from her. "_You're_ the one who wants to have these two little worlds, _you're_ the one who wants to have the two men to keep her company..and I'm being selfish?" He near winced at the pain that shot through her eyes, but instead he shook it off. "You don't get it do you..while you and Randy get the chance to start over..I get nothin'."  
  
He turned on heel, squaring his shoulders before he continued. "The past four years, with you and Katie ..my life hasn't been better. Because of the two of you, I could overlook the small shit backstage, I could get past the bullshit that dictates the company. I had a family, and that was all that mattered. And now? Right before my fuckin' eyes, it's getting torn away from me." His head shook once more before he turned to face her. "So maybe I am bein' a little selfish, but what else am I supposed to do, huh? Two of the people that mean the most to me, are being taken away.."   
  
Her jaw trembled, part of her resolve crumbling at that speech and the raw emotion that ran through his eyes. What had been in front of her..finally surfacing. 'It all makes sense now' She sighed, her hazel orbs fluttering shut as she recalled his words from the night before. And yet, she also saw something she had hoped she would never see. Unknowingly, she had held _yet_ another person back.  
  
Hastily, she wiped at her eyes before she finally spoke, "I don't know what to say..except..that I'm sorry for puttin' you through all of this." She sighed, searching her mind for the right words. "But what I said a few days ago..about always needing you..about Katie always needing you. That will never change."  
  
"It's already changin'.." Tentatively, he took a step closer. "Can't you see that? Or do you not want to.."  
  
Defiantly, her head shook. "It's not changing and it won't change. No one will ever take your place and--"  
  
"What is my place?" He inquired softly, leaving this open to any interpretation. "I wanna know what _you_ think it is..not what you think I wanna hear."  
  
The former diva squelched the bundle of emotions rising in her throat. Her mouth opened to respond, only to close when the words would not come. She knew full well what his place was..and in her heart she knew the truth. And that was, every word he said was true. Slowly but surely, he would be replaced. Not just in Katie's life, but eventually in hers.  
  
Hestiantly, he took another step forward..accepting her silence. And whether what he said next would matter, he had to get it out of his system. "Look, what I said the other night after we got back? I meant it." Inwardly, he sighed steeling his nerves and waiting until her eyes locked with his. "It wasn't just some..druken confession, and it wasn't somethin' that happened overnight." When she looked down, without hesitation he hooked a finger under chin forcing her to look him in the face.  
  
"... I love you." 

....................................................................... 

End Chapter. 

A/N: Well..hm. Randy/Katie quality time coming next chappie..and umm, on a side note..I've got a Cena/Lita one-shot that is begging to be written. Anywhoot, in regards to this piece, I'll probably have the next chappie ready by mid-week. 


	8. Pictures Worth a Thousand Words

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R. 'Family' bonding time next chapter..this one will help fill in a few gaps.  
Thank You's: aussiewrestlingfan, Tempestia, Together, cenasnakedinmybedwithme, Latisha C. and Evilution-- I can't tell you how much I love you all. Special thanks to my beta, Cammie. 

........................................................... 

Chapter Seven: Still Frames in My Mind 

Time stood still for a moment, and in that moment..all the turmoil and chaos from the past two days and the past four years was forgotten. In that window of time; _they_ were all that mattered. Lita let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, intense blue eyes pinning her in place. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, the heat radiating from his body; and all because of three little words. Three little words that the former diva never expected to hear from this particular individual..and three little words that quite frankly; scared her. Her eyes fluttered shut, the former redhead swallowing down the bundle of emotions rising in her throat; lips parted but no words came out. Unconsciously, her head bowed forward, her forehead coming to rest just between his collarbones; and that was when she realized just how close they were--and all the potential dangers of their proximity--flooded her mind. She felt feather-light touches against her cheek, calloused fingertips gentle against the smooth surface. Inwardly, she sighed as his thumb traced her clenched jaw, soothing away the outward tension; but doing nothing for the inner battle. Hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, hazel orbs snapping open as she searched her mind for words to rectify the silence. The slightest movement from him, and she realized his other hand was now occupying a piece of the wall; just above her shoulder. The other had ceased its movements, in a sense cupping her cheek. Instincts lead her to lean into that touch, welcoming the gesture however wary of the underlying emotions. Her chin tilted upwards, the former diva taking in a sharp breath at the intensity behind the blue eyes before her. Hestiantly, her tounge darted forward; bestowing much needed moisture on lips; the former redhead finally finding the where with all to say something. And then, the spell was broken. The melodic ringings of her cellphone beckoning the former diva from the bedroom. 

Lita expelled a low sigh, nervously fisting the hem of her shirt; she offered an apologetic smile to the man before her. "Sorry..but I should answer that."  
  
"Because it could be him?" He offered tightly, his fingers splaying on the wall; gripping for some control.  
  
"Because it could be Dawn," She muttered softly, wincing slightly at the harsh undertones of his voice. "Excuse me.." She trailed off, ducking beneath the barely outstretched arm to her right. Welcoming the escape.  
  
His hand fisted against the wall, the wrestler shaking his head slightly as the former redhead finally reached her cellphone.  
  
She blinked at the display, a hotel room number she figured but didn't recognize. Lita searched her mind for any possibilites; hoping that it wasn't him and yet somehow knowing." ..Hello?"  
  
"Yeah..everything's okay Randy," was the response that John Cena overheard from his spot at the door. The urge to rip the phone from her hands rising.  
  
"Actually, Katie's down at the pool..with Dawn, Chris and Adam." The former redhead twisted a strand of hair around her index finger, settling on the edge of the bed. She nodded at the phone, confirming her actions. "11:15 is fine..Katie should be back any minute."  
  
Unbeknownst to Lita, Katie had in fact just entered the hotel suite; Chris, Dawn and Adam trailing in her vibrant wake. "We'll meet you in the lobby then. Yeah." She absently sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "See you then."  
  
Lita let out a shaky sigh, rising from the bed as the cellphone was flicked shut with one fluid motion of her wrist. On wobbling legs, she exited the bedroom; just catching the pained look from John before a mini tornado came barreling towards her. "Hey Katie bug," she cooed down to the girl, wrapping up the towel clad form.  
  
The little girl sent a toothy grin upwards, a wet kiss pressed to her mothers cheek before she wiggled free. "Auntie Dawn pushed Uncle Chris into the pool!" The girl declared brightly, bouncing happily from foot to foot.  
  
Lita couldn't stop the smile from forming, her eyes twinkling first at Dawn then to a pouting blonde. "Let's get you in the tub Katie..we've gotta be in the lobby at 11:15."  
  
Dawn smiled as well, ruffling the little girls hair as she bounced past. "She's excited about today.." She mentioned quietly; noting the subtle tensing of John's shoulders. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"Castles and Coasters," Lita put in quickly, moving to follow the girl before a touch to her shoulder halted her movement. "I can--"  
  
"It's not a big deal," John shrugged, dropping his hand quickly..as if he had been burned. "Sides, I'm sure you wanna get ready too."  
  
Lita raised a brow, but only nodded; drawing her arms around her form. 

.. 

Dawn looked on in interest at the scene, a frown marring her features at the tension between the two. "Li, let's talk." She gently put an arm around her friend's shoulders, leading her into the bedroom.  
  
"Dawn, please ..I don't--"  
  
"I don't care, Li." Dawn pursed her lips, closing the door behind her. "You need to talk to someone, and apparently you aren't talking to John. So sit down and let's talk. You have at least an hour before you have to meet him anyway."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, burying her face in her hands. "Dawn, I really don't want to talk about it..or anything for that matter right now." She trailed her fingernails down the sides of her head. "I have too much to think about as is and I don't--"  
  
"And if you just keep it all inside, you're going to break." Dawn crossed her arms, sitting primly on the bed. "Come on Li, you're one of my best friends. Talk to me."  
  
"Not now," The former redhead presisted. "I'll talk to you about it later, just not now."  
  
"Matt's taking Katie tonight, right?" Dawn urged softly, rising from the bed to drape her arms over her friend's slumping shoudlers. "How about, me and you go out. We'll have dinner, go shopping, do whatever and it'll be just the two of us."  
  
Lita nodded, a heavy sigh escaping her as she leaned into her friend's motherly gesture. "Thank you Dawn.."  
  
"You're not off the hook yet, so don't start singing my praises." Dawn smirked in spite of it all, smoothing back a strand of hair from Lita's face. "Just don't forget..Chris, Adam, Matt, me..and John. We're all here for you."  
  
"Sentimental fool," Lita muttered freely, rolling her eyes again. "Which reminds me.." The former redhead wriggled out of the loose grip, shaking off her nerves. "Why did I need to bring photo albums?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Dawn quite beamed, momentairly shaking off her interrogation mode. "I have pictures--"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, moving off the bed to reach for her hairbrush. "Who woulda guessed,"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes right back, never missing a beat. "From a few years ago, holiday parties, a few that I found from Katie's baptism.." She trailed off, the corners of her mouth twisting into a thoughtful frown. "..and just a bunch of random ones too, some from before Katie was born. I have doubles, so I figured you might want the rest."  
  
Lita nodded absently, drawing the brush through her hair; hazel orbs distant and..almost sad. "I'll have a lot of pictures to add after this little trip too." She chewed on her lower lip, mentally noting that she had to buy another roll of film for today. "Can you believe, I already went through the rolls I brought with me."  
  
"Well..it's been busy." Dawn offered carefully, watching the former redheads every move. "I just need to run back to my hotel room and get them."  
  
The former diva nodded, the brush dropping into her lap. "..would you mind, putting them in albums for me?"  
  
Dawn's head inclined in curiosity, brown eyes raking with worry over her friend. "Are you sure?"  
  
Lita nodded quickly, "I doubt I'll have time to do that today anyway.." Her lips parted, a shaky laugh filling the air. "Besides, you're the only one who knows how I organize pictures."  
  
Dawn raised a brow at the weak excuse, but accepted it none the less; she'd get her answers later. "If that's the case..then I'll be right back. Do not even _think_ about leaving here before then."  
  
The strawberry blonde shook her head, "Yes mom..I hafta wait for Katie to be done with her bath, and dressed first anyway. So..shoo!" 

Dawn just shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she flashed her best smile to the former diva. However, as soon as she had crossed the threshold; worry overtook the once bright look. In all the years she had known Lita, Dawn couldn't recall a moment that she had been like this. It wasn't like it was an overly drastic change; but noticeable enough to those who had been around the former diva for the past four years. She sighed, exchanging a look with Adam and Chris before explaining that she had to step out a moment. After promising she would return shortly, she exited the hotel suite. 

.................... 

It took Dawn--and the added aid of Chris--two trips between hotel rooms to retrieve all of the photos and two extra photo albums..just in case, the brunette had said. By the time they were laid out on the couch; Katie had her hair braided, Lita had decided to take the braids out and Katie had insisted they be put back in. Currently, Dawn and Chris were organizing piles of pictures; Adam had been purposely messing them up..until Dawn had sent him a look that promised instant dismemberment. John was occupying an overly anxious Katie, while Lita was gathering basic necessities..or what she liked to refer to as the 'Katie kit'. 

The former diva backed out of the bedroom, photo albums balanced precariously in her arms and a backpack haphazardly hanging from her left shoulder. Three sets of eyes watched as she brought her balancing act further into the living room, all of her precious cargo still in tact. It was only until she tried to kick the door shut that all came tumbling down; and the former diva likely would have gone with it. As it were, both Adam and John had left their previous positions to steady the tripping woman. Needless to say, Chris and Dawn couldn't stop from staring as the former redhead reached --not for the closer of the two would be rescuers-- but for John. Her face reddened momentairly as she mumbled her thanks, straightening out her shirt. For his part, Adam assigned himself the role of gathering the dropped photo albums before he dropped them unceramoniously near Dawn and Chris. Dawn snapped out of her stare long enough to stick out her tounge playfully at the tall blonde, before resuming her task. A near wistful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she set one last photo on the stack; causing the former diva to pause from picking up Katie. Instead, she sauntered over to her friend, casually holding out her hand. Lita swore that Dawn seemed hesitant..but none the less, the picture was handed over. Chris, John and Dawn watched the emotions flashing through the former redheads face as she looked at the picture. A tight smile was formed, and she handed the photo back to Dawn. In a voice that rang, calm and cool; and really meaned tormented; the former diva beckoned her daughter. 

With Katie safely in her arms, the backpack repositioned on her shoulder; Lita, John, Dawn, Chris and Adam walked towards the hotel suite's double doors. Patiently, she explained to them all that she would be fine; rolling her eyes when Dawn decided to go all maternal on her again. Lita just shook her head at the well meaning brunette; jokingly stating that it was time for Dawn to make her an aunt. When Dawn just made a face, Lita handed over a squirming Katie to her 'father'. She patiently sighed as John explained why he couldn't go; a pointed glance sent over the little girls head to her mother. Katie sighed over dramatically, hugging him tightly before she was handed back over to Lita. Absently, the former redhead mentioned they'd be back sometime in the afternoon, if they needed anything to just call. She hesitated, as if embarrased..but shrugging it off; the strawberry blonde perched slightly on tiptoe to brush her lips over John's cheek. And with one last wave, the two walked down the hallway; disappearing shortly after into the elevator. The four remaining watched until the mother and daughter left their line of vision; one remaining behind as if he could see through those elevator doors. With a slight shake of his head, John turned re-entering the hotel suite. 

... 

Moments later, and the four now sat with their shoulders just brushing; John and Chris on either side of the brunette female and Adam on the other side of John. Before the brunette, measured stacks of photographs, while John and Chris stared down piles of photo albums. Adam had the duty of stacking the finished photo albums on the floor..and of guarding the pizzas they had ordered. 

"Okay," Dawn began, sweeping back her hair from her face. "We have a lot of work to do..so let's get to it." Her voice maintained the same nonchalant façade as her face; while inwardly she worried. "Let's start with the most recent and work our way back?"  
  
Her statement like question fell upon seemingly deaf ears..while really the other three were just as melancholy as herself. She shook her head at the others, taking up the first stack of photos in her hand.  
  
"How far back do these go?" Adam leaned over slightly, peering over the stone faced John to address the brunette diva. "I mean, you've got a lot of pics here Dawn."  
  
"Umm," Dawn bit her lower lip in thought, handing off a few pictures to Chris then to John. "About four years or so..I think."  
  
"And why so many albums?"  
  
"Lita's a little..anal about her photos. She wants them all a certain way and she claims I'm the only one who knows how they go." Dawn shrugged absently, sorting through the remainder of the dwindling pile before her. "Like this one," She held out a Christmas picture from last year to the questioning blonde. "It'll go in that album, because those are all holiday pictures." She gestured with a nod of her head to the dark blue album before Chris. "That one in particular is just for Christmas."  
  
Adam raised an incredulous brow, "A whole album just for Christmas?"  
  
"You should see the house," John mentioned distantly, a photo tucked into a waiting slot. "That girl goes nuts, it's been worse the past two years..once Katie got into it an all.."  
  
"And that one?" The blonde man gestured to the photo album before John, "Or are you going to tell me that she has an album for every holiday."  
  
"That's vacation pictures," Dawn mentioned softly, handing off the remainder of the pile before grasping the next. "Most of these are vacation, holidays, birthdays and stuff."  
  
"So, why so many albums?"  
  
"Because," Dawn nodded towards the most distant stacks. "Those are all older from before Katie.." She trailed off, glancing sideways before she continued. "Some vacation pics, some holidays but mostly just casual stuff. Rare moments, you know?" Her fingertips just brushed over the surface of one pile at the back, "Like this one..right before she left."  
  
Carefully she picked it up, reaching over John to hand the picture off to Adam.  
  
"..She doesn't even look pregnant," The blonde mentioned quietly, the picture held carefully in his hand. "Where was this taken?"  
  
Dawn's brow furrowed, the brunette diva searching her mind for the specifics. She opened her mouth to respond when she was quietly cut off.  
  
"Myrtle Beach..campin' trip." John began evenly, his eyes had passed over the picture, though now they were closed. "Jeff, Beth, Matt, Li, Dawn, blondie over there, " He thumbed sideways to Chris. "An' me." He paused, his arms crossing over his chest. "Randy was _supposed_ to be there too.." His jaw clenchend momentairly, "But he never showed up..Li was upset about it obviously..it was goin' to be their last chance."  
  
"I didn't even know they were--"  
  
"They weren't in the conventional sense," Dawn broke in quietly before John could answer. The diva almost fearing what he would say. "But they were in the sense that they..well, they were the type to break up to make up. I wouldn't say they ever loved each other, but they did care. And I think that was why it was kept so secretive."  
  
"Makes sense I guess," Adam shrugged, passing the picture back over to Dawn. "What about that stack right there," He nodded to one directly in front of the diva.  
  
A smile touched the corners of Dawn's mouth. "Vacation again..Chris, myself, John, Katie and Li..Disneyworld." Her eyes lit up at the memory, "Katie had been bugging ..and I mean really bugging..Li and John about it. It was worth it though, seeing her face."  
  
Beside her, Chris snorted. "Yeah okay..you weren't the one who got stuck on the stupid tea cups." The blonde ruefully shook his head, "Just because.."  
  
"You volunteered stupid," John flicked a glance over, smirking slightly. "I told ya not to take her after she had ice cream..but no."  
  
Chris kindly gave John a one fingered salute, opening his mouth to retort before Dawn broke in. "Anyway..that's where this stack is from. That one there," She nodded to a stack next to it. "Is from Li's birthday party..dinner..whatever it was, last year."  
  
Adam inclined his head at the diva, "Why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"Well for one, there were particular circumstances that we had to go through to make it all happen. Aside from that? Because everything that could go wrong? Did," Chris admitted wryly, "It ended up being a disaster.."  
  
"Naw, it wasn't a complete disaster." John shrugged, leaning forward slightly to look at the top picture. "An' we all know, if we had made a big deal? She wouldn't have liked it."  
  
"So?" Adam prompted, looking to all three. "What happened?"  
  
"We ended up in Atlantic City," Chris sat back against the couch, shaking his head slightly. "We were originally gonna go to Montreal but..ran into some problems."  
  
"Namely, Randy and Stacy," Dawn put in quickly at Adam's baffled expression. "We had booked hotel rooms, made dinner reservations, in short we had the entire long weekend planned out. Katie was set to spend the time with Matt and all we had to do was get Li in the car." She paused, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before picking up the stack of photos. "All was going pretty well..even if the car got stranded on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere." She shot a pointed look to Chris before she continued, "But, once we got to the hotel..Li had gone to the bathroom, John was just about to check in when we saw Randy and Stacy leaving the lobby."  
  
Adam nodded knowingly, recalling full well the one time they thought they saw the pair. "So how did you end up in Atlantic City..and just what were these circumstances?"  
  
"Oh well, those" Dawn shrugged it off quickly, "It was for a couples weekend..all we had to do pretend we're couples. It would've worked out..not like we haven't done it before but well, it wasn't in our best interest.." The brunette diva shrugged, handing off the photos to Adam. "We made up some excuse to Li and just left. After that, we just drove until we couldn't anymore..stayed at some dingy motel, celebrated Li's birthday with wine in a box and Hostess cupcakes. We were going to just head back to John's, but Chris suggested we try and hit New York City. And we would have ended up there..if someone hadn't taken a wrong turn." Again, a pointed look to Chris, "And that's how we ended up in Atlantic City. Chris went off to look for any available hotel rooms while we..Li, John and myself..explored a bit. Turns out one of the casino's was holding this stupid karaoke contest,grand prize was a weekend's stay in their finest suite. And after some sweet talking..Li and John entered."  
  
"So that's where this is from?" Adam leaned forward slightly, a picture held carefully between his fingers. "Li don't look so happy."  
  
"She wasn't," John smirked wryly. "But we won, stayed the weekend there and then went back home."  
  
The tall blonde man shook his head, "Sounds like an unforgettable birthday."  
  
"It's definately up there," Dawn conceded thoughtfully, "But the camping trip a week later for John's birthday." She laughed softly, accepting the photographs when Adam handed them back. "..that was priceless."  
  
Adam then nodded to a stack towards the back, and near the edge of the table. "Can I see those?"  
  
"Only if you'll stop asking so many questions," Dawn smirked slightly, playfully winking at the blonde. "We still have tons of photos to look through.." She reached for the indicated stack, almost wincing when she realized which it was. She shook it of though, handing the stack over to Adam. "Those are from before she left.." The brunette diva mentioned absently, resuming her once abandoned task of handing pictures off the gentlemen on either side.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch to peruse the pile of photos. And there before him..nothing but shots of Randy and Li. Sure, the blonde man admitted..Chris and Dawn were hovering in the background at times too, but it was mostly of the couple that no one knew of.  
  
'Not even me.' He thought wryly. 'But then..times were stressful to say the least.'  
  
He shook his head, setting the top photos down to look through the remainder. After looking through more pictures of the seemingly happy couple, he almost handed the pile back to Dawn. That was until the very last picture caught his eye. In it, Li was flanked by Randy and John. Chris was making faces at the camera, standing on the other side of John and the tall blonde figured that Dawn must've been taking the picture. What struck the man as odd however, was that though Li was smiling..her eyes were dull. A closer inspection proved that Randy and John had matching expressions. He frowned slightly, but instead of asking questions like he wanted to, he just handed the pile back. His questions could wait for now, after all Dawn was taking Li out..which would mean he would have all night to interrogate John and Chris. There were things that just weren't adding up for the tall blonde and he was determined to find them out by the time the night was over. 

.......................................................................... 

End Chapter. 

A/N: Ack! I'm sorry for taking so long..if anyone has a cure for writers block, contact me! I will have updates for other pieces, my one shot (John/Lita) and the update for my joint fic, It Could Be Worse within three days. I promise!


	9. Picking Up the Pieces

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: I realized that with my lack of time sense, some things may be off time wise. So..just pretend that Lita left the WWE a little after she found out she was 'pregnant' (for my plot purposes, that would be around Mid-May) aside from that..Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thank You: Terri16, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Latisha C. and free-vibe for the reviews!  
Special thanks to my beta Cammy! 

................................................................................. 

Chapter Eight: Picking Up the Pieces 

While John, Dawn, Adam and Chris set about their task organizing photos; Lita and Katie were just stepping off the elevator. The former redhead, sucked in a breath as she stepped out; a nervous glance cast around the lobby. Just when she thought she might be early, hazel eyes stopped on familiar form. Randy Orton stood, vacating one of the plush chairs in the lobby when blue orbs locked on the mother and daughter exiting the elevators. He offered both a smile, his step never faltering as they met halfway. 

"Hey.." He began, a shaky smile first to Lita, then down to the little girl. "Uh,"  
  
"Katie," Lita cleared her throat, setting her daughter down at her side. "You remember mommy's friend right?"  
  
For her part, Kaitlyn decided to be shy; turning into her mother's leg when gentle blue eyes glanced down at her. The former diva smiled tenatively to Randy, before gently nudging the girl. "Aren't you gonna say hi to Randy?"  
  
When Katie just turned further away, Randy knelt down so he was more or less eye level with the girl. "You know, I've heard a lot about you..that must mean your famous. And you know what happens then?" When the dark blonde tresses shook in the negative, Randy grinned. "That means, I hafta get your autograph."  
  
Kaitlyn giggled into her mothers leg, sending a hopeful glance upwards before she finally faced Randy. "You're silly..an I have nothin to sign with."  
  
"Well, we'll just hafta wait until later then, right?" He winked to the girl, moving to stand up before a tiny hand grasped his thumb.  
  
"I'm Kaitlyn Renee Dumas." She informed him with a shy smile, "An I turned four and half in July."  
  
"Really?" Randy let out a whistle. "July you say? So that'd mean your birthday's in.."  
  
"January," The former diva broke in softly, tucking back a loose strand of hair from her face. "January 2nd..just barely anyway." She half shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
  
Randy nodded, looking between mother and daughter before he quickly squeezed the little girl's hand. "So..I hear you're a really good mini-golfer."  
  
Katie beamed, "Uh huh! Uncle Jeff says I'm gettin real good."  
  
"And, do you like roller coasters?"  
  
"Only if mommy an daddy are with me," Was Kaitlyn's solemn reply, the little girl still clutching Randy's hand. "Do you like roller coasters?"  
  
Orton shrugged, standing to his full height. "It all depends on who's with me..your mommy loves them though."  
  
"You can sit next to me," Katie re-assured to him, squeezing his hand in a re-assuring manner. "Then you won't be so scared!"  
  
"Well we'll never get to do anything if we just stand here," Lita smiled down to her daughter; moving to reshoulder the backpack on her shoulder. "So, let's get going." 

As the former redhead moved to grab her daughter's hand, she noticed Kaitlyn still hadn't let go of Randy's hand. She exchanged a nervous glance with him over the little girls head, before the three set off for the day. 

....... 

Lita sighed patiently, nervously looking on as Randy pre-paid for the round of mini golf. The ride over to the facility had been quiet, but the former diva really hadn't expected otherwise. But all things considered, Kaitlyn was taking very well to the man she knew so little about..and yet would play such a big role in her life. She met Randy's smile with a shaky one of her own, murmering her thanks before the trio hit the course. 

"So.." Randy began, breaking the curtain of tension hanging between himself and the former diva. "How often does Uncle Jeff take her mini-golfing?"  
  
Lita shrugged, keeping an eye on her daughter as she addressed the question presented. "At least once a month..either we'll go down to Cameron, or Jeff'll drive up and stay with us."  
  
He nodded easily, his own eyes following the determined four year old's movements. "And, what else does she do?"  
  
"Well..aside from starting pre-K this year, visits to grandma, the occasional camping trip with Uncle Matt," Lita shrugged again, politely excusing herself when her turn came up. "The same as any four year old I guess."  
  
"Pre-K," Randy echoed, almost unsure..perhaps awed. "Then I take it she likes Massachusetts?"  
  
"It's all she know's really," Lita replied evenly as she sent the ball flying. "Between that and Sanford..that's pretty much her world."  
  
"So, just..hypothetically speaking." Blue orbs followed the frenzied movements of the green ball that flew. "If you were to re-join WWE, what would you do with her?"  
  
"Take her with me of course," Lita responded without hesitation; questioning hazel orbs turned to him as she stood near the green ball. "But I highly doubt that I'll--"  
  
"Which is why it was a hypothetical question." He re-assured as he took his turn. "But, really it is a posibillity."  
  
The former diva bit her lower lip in thought, worrying the fleshy mound as her mind mulled over the scenario. "..Yeah I guess it is."  
  
"I take it, you don't like that thought.." He trailed off, almost uneasy. "I meant it the other night when I said that--"  
  
"And, I'm not doubting that." She smiled hesitantly, sending a quick glance to Kaitlyn before her attention returned to him. "It's just..I'd rather not think about that until it's really necessary."  
  
He nodded then, not entirely in agreement but given the situation. "When can I see her again? I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say that you're not really up to traveling along with John for RAW and stuff."  
  
"You're right about that," She honestly replied meeting his gaze. "As for the first part? I think it'd be easier if you came up to see her.."  
  
"Would John--"  
  
"I'll talk to him about it," She responded quietly, absently reassuring herself that Kaitlyn wasn't hanging onto every word of the conversation. "But if it's a problem, then we'll just make other arrangements."  
  
"Thank you," He grinned reassuringly, his own posture relaxing when she did. "It's just..I'm not sure how long to do this ..and."  
  
"We'll get to that, when we get to it." She stated confidentally, her eyes desperately trying to back up her statement. "Until then, I guess it's a matter of trying to make this all work..given the circumstances."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, the two adults having forgotten about their own involvement in the game of mini-golf. "About that..how exactly is this going to work? I mean, it's not like either of us can expect Kaitlyn to just welcome me with open arms..and.."  
  
"And accept Stacy?" Lita offered evenly, her hands shaking as she raised her camera to eye level; focusing on the solemn four year old at the tee. "I'd say that..having Stacy accept it, is key to getting Kaitlyn to accept it."  
  
"It wouldn't just be Kaitlyn that would need to accept it," He responded quietly; gauging the former redheads facial expressions and body langugae. "I have a feeling that John isn't too happy about it all and you--"  
  
"Can we not talk about that, right now?" She interrupted crisply; her eyes narrowing a fraction as the camera was brought down. "This is supposed to be a fun day..let's just do our best to keep it that way."  
  
A curt nod was his response, his own hands clenching and unclenching at his sides; sweat wiped from a palm. "So, what've you been up to..since you left."  
  
"Normal life," She shrugged, looking forward to avoid his gaze as he stood beside her. "Part time job, thinking about college courses.."  
  
"I see," He responded soberly, jamming his hands in his pants pockets. "When are you going back?"  
  
"Tomorrow actually, Katie has the week off from pre-K..otherwise we wouldn't have been able to make the trip." She quickly glanced sideways, averting her eyes the moment the locked with his. "Then it's back to the normal life for us."  
  
He cleared his throat, waiting until she looked at him instead of around him. "Before I spend more time with her..I'd like some time with you." At her look of skepticism, he quickly added, "Just to talk, really catch up."  
  
Her brow remained raised a fraction, her stomach doing flip flops at the request. "Why?"  
  
He let out an exhasperated sigh, raking a hand through his short brown hair. "Why not? I mean, you just left..without a word to anyone. Or at least I thought, now I'm not so sure. And I.." He trailed off, shaking his head slightly. "It's just..after four years, I'd really like a reason as to why you just left."  
  
She swallowed down the bundle of nerves in her throat, sighing inwardly before she hesitantly replied. "Two weeks," She finally stated, fidgeting slightly at the look in his eyes. "Just give me two weeks..and we'll sit down and talk."  
  
The two eyed each other, neither backing down for the moment. And finally, Randy figured to just take this for what it was worth. While he still had his fair share of questions to ask; he knew full well that Lita wouldn't be up for responding to any of them. So instead, he nodded, offering his own quiet reply of thanks. 

... 

The two followed after the now vibrant four year old, a shaky laugh filled the air between them as they neared the 16th hole.  
  
Randy raised a brow, glancing back to where he and Lita had more or less bowed out of the game. "Well..looks like Kaitlyn won this game by a landslide."  
  
She smiled shakily, hazel eyes twinkling for a moment. "You can call her Katie you know.."  
  
"When she let's me," He replied vaugely, glancing sideways to gauge her reaction. Satisifed with the trace of a smile, he shifted the direction of the conversation. "Do you have any pictures I can take with me?"  
  
"I have plenty, believe me..Dawn brought quite a few with her." Lita rolled her eyes at that, momentairly questioning Dawn's motives. "And, if I can finish up this roll..and find a one hour photo shop, you can have a few from today."  
  
He voiced the obvious question, "The pictures are in your room I take it.."  
  
"I can get them to you when we get back to the hotel." She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, a reassuring smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "And if not, I can always get them to you before we leave tomorrow."  
  
He smiled in kind, walking in step with the former redhead. "Just out of curiosity..how is Dawn involved in.."  
  
"She's Katie's godmother." Lita laughed then, the melodic tone soothing some of the tension between them. "And before you ask, Chris is her godfather."  
  
A brow raised as Randy didn't bother to hide the shock. "That doesn't sound very promising."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Lita shrugged, a wry look sent in Randy's direction. "Chris is just another person who'll take some time accepting it all."  
  
"And you think he will?"  
  
She shrugged again, pausing as Katie stopped at the 18th hole. "I can't say really..I just know that this whole thing is going to take some getting used to." She smiled softly to him, quickly squeezing his hand. "And that goes for all of us, not just Chris, Dawn.."  
  
"I know what you mean," His honest reply came as he returned the reassuring gesture, dropping her hand as she started. "So..where to next? It look's like Kaitlyn's just about done."  
  
Just as Lita was opening her mouth to respond; Kaitlyn let out a pure yell of joy. "Mommy! I won something!!" The little girl beamed to both adults, quickly grabbing their hands to lead them to the ticket booth. 

A baffled pair of adults followed after the little girl, meeting the grin from the man operating said booth. Kaitlyn was informed that she could either have another free round of mini golf for herself and her parents, a voucher for another day or free passes for the rides. After some debating, arguing and coaxing with her mother, Kaitlyn finally settled on free passes for rides. 

.............. 

While Kaitlyn had been eager to take advantage of their free passes, her grumbling stomach persuaded Lita otherwise. A stern look from the woman, and Kaitlyn knew the discussion was over. The three, with Randy now carrying the backpack, set off for the dining area; figuring that if all else failed they could head elsewhere. Both Lita and Randy passed scrutinizing looks over the laminated menus above them, mentally crossing off choices here and there. Had it been up to either adult, they would've gone elsewhere for lunch; but in the end it was the pleading voice of the four year old that determined the destination. Katie sent a hopeful gaze upwards to her mother, tugging on her hand to break her out of the daydream she was currently in. Once she finally had her attention--thanks to the added help from Randy--the little girl informed her mother that she wanted pizza. The former diva smiled gently, knowing that her daughter would want pizza and yet somehow hoping she wouldn't request it this time. 

The former redhead smiled tightly as Randy wiped away the traces of pizza sauce from Kaitlyn's mouth. Between the father and daughter, they had downed a large pizza. And while Lita had to admit, the thought startled her..it was a fact of life she would have to accept. More importantly, it was a fact of life that Katie would have to accept..and something that Katie needed to be told. The traces of a real smile, tugged at the corners of her mouth; Kaitlyn was repeating the process that Randy had just gone through. Only this time, the roles were reversed. Odd as the scene was, the former diva had to admit it was endearing. And if anything, it would help cushion the blow when she told Kaitlyn the truth. She snapped out her thoughts long enough to register the fact that this touching scene, was also the perfect photo opportunity. Father and daughter, blissfully unaware of the snap happy mother, continued on in their domestic roles. It wasn't until the tell tale noise, that they realized they were being watched. Lita was met with near identical lopsided grins--another perfect picture--and was also rewarded with a playful wink from Randy. Lita shook her head, raking a hand through her ponytail before she declared that now that lunch was over; they should rest a bit before hitting the rides. 

..... 

Kaitlyn had been quick to protest, until she spied the arcade. She sent a pleading look to both adults before grasping their hands to lead them to said arcade. As soon as the three entered the building, Kaitlyn's eyes lit up at the sight of a teddy bear that was at least her size. 

"Mommy?" The little girl tugged on her mother's pants. "Do you think.."  
  
Before Lita could respond, Randy excused himself..only to exchange a few bills for the necessary tokens. His response to Kaitlyn was a confident grin; one that Lita easily recognized.  
  
"We'll get that for ya.." He promised easily as he deposited the amount of tokens needed for this particular game.  
  
Kaitlyn beamed up at him, stepping back when her mother did to give him some space. "Mommy? Will this take as long as Daddy?" Blue eyes blinked innocently, while another set glinted with mischief.  
  
For her part, Lita let out a shaky laugh, gently patting her daughter's hair. "We'll see, won't we sweetie."  
  
Mother and daughter looked on as Randy expertly dispatched the balls at the intended target. "Just one more, and I should have it." He glanced down to the expectant four year old, earning himself a grin when he winked.  
  
All the same, Lita rolled her eyes while Kaitlyn watched on in anticipation. Moments later, and the four year old was clapping her hands excitedly as the game declared Randy the victor. "What are you gonna name this one Katie-bug?"  
  
Katie shrugged, holding up her arms expectantly to Randy, her eyes widening more as he lifted her up. "How about.."  
  
"She already has a bear like this?" Randy glanced sideways to the former diva, steadying the young girl on his shoulders.  
  
"Not quite that big," Lita admitted. "But, somewhat like that one."  
  
"Oscar!" Kaitlyn beamed down to her mother before her chosen bear was handed over to Lita. "His name is Oscar!"  
  
Lita merely smiled, "So, Rufus and Oscar.." She smirked slightly to Randy, before looking back to her daughter. "I wonder if we'll need to buy Oscar his own plane ticket."  
  
"Silly," was Kaitlyn's innocent declaration from her perch. "Can we go on the rides now?"  
  
"In a few minutes," Randy glanced upwards, smiling slightly to the girl. "How about we--"  
  
Lita opened her mouth to respond, only to shut it quickly when her daughter leaned down to whisper to Randy. She raised a brow at the conspiring, but shrugged it off to Kaitlyn just being Kaitlyn.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have to get one more bear.." Randy winked to the little girl, before sending a look to Lita. "See any you like?" 

Lita raised a brow, first at her daughter than to Randy. She was about to respond in the negative, when a look from her daughter made her think otherwise. Absently, hazel orbs scanned the arcade before settling on a multi-colored stuffed dragon. All the confirmation Randy or Kaitlyn needed was the glint in the former redhead's eyes, before the three set off in that direction. After Kaitlyn had been handed over to her mother, Randy set about his appointed task. And, just as he expected; minutes later he was rewarded with a multi-colored stuffed dragon. Lita murmered her thanks, trading the dragon for Katie when the little girl started squirming in her arms. And once Kaitlyn was re-settled on Randy's shoulders; Lita decided that they could finally head for the rides. 

...... 

Lita sheilded her eyes, squinting to find the father and daughter currently on one of the roller coasters. To say the least, the former diva had been apprehensive about the coaster, but when Randy re-assured both mother and daughter that it was perfectly safe for the four year old; she relented. As it were, both Randy and Kaitlyn had tried to persuade her into joining them; but she politely declined..claiming that someone needed to watch over Oscar and Fred. And that was where she found herself now, camera in hand and perched on a bench; flanked on either side by a three foot teddy bear and a multi-colored dragon. Her lower lip was worried already, the former diva absently chewing on the tender flesh; relaxing somewhat when she spotted her daughter's pure look of jubilation. A near whimsical smile touched her face, as both father and daughter screamed..though Lita knew that one was just in sympathy; and she relaxed further into the metallic bench. Once the coaster was reaching it's final hill, she checked the wrist watch in her hands; noting that since it was now going on 4:00 they really should be leaving soon. Katie and Randy had already hit most of the rides there; the exceptions being the two water rides and the ferris wheel. The former redhead had to admit, that seeing someone like Randy on a merry go round horse, was quite a sight; and at the same time it was a sight that looked oddly normal. 

"Kaitlyn wants to know, how much time we have left." Randy informed the former redhead as the two made their way over. "She really wants to go on the other rides here.."  
  
Lita lifted a brow, shifting the stuffed animals in her grasp. "Well, you two have already been on most of them..and by estimates there are three you haven't been on. But, Kaitlyn." She waited until her daughter was settled on Randy's shoulders. "You can pick two, it's almost 4:00 and don't forget..you've got a dinner date with Uncle Matt."  
  
Randy started slightly, honestly surprised at the time..while Kaitlyn soberly nodded. "I wanna go on the log ride..and the ferris wheel."  
  
As Kaitlyn made up her mind, both adults scanned the lines for both rides. Lita opened her mouth to respond, but Randy beat her to the punch. "The line for the log ride looks pretty long..why don't we save that for next time?"  
  
He was aware of the tension etched on Lita's face, but both let out a sigh of relief when Kaitlyn conceded. "Mommy, when can we come back?"  
  
"We'll see Katie-bug," was the mother's somewhat subdued response. "Let's just get in line, okay?" 

At the four year old's nod, the three set off once more. And, as they stood in line, Lita became acutely aware to it all. Not only had this day gone better than she had expected, but this day couldn't have gone any better. Kaitlyn had easily accepted Randy, but whether she would accept him as her father? Well, that all remained to be seen. At any rate, the former redhead snapped out of her thoughts long enough to hand over her cargo. Moments later the three settled back in the ferris wheel's carriage; Kaitlyn nestled securely between the two adults. Lita was only slightly surprised when her daughter yawned widely, but didn't have time to mask the shock when Kaitlyn leaned into Randy. The two shared a small smile over the little girl's head, relief etched on both of their faces. Not to her surprise, the carriage stopped at the top; a gentle breeze sending wayward locks of strawberry blonde hair back. Hazel orbs fluttered shut, as the former redhead momentairly released her worries to the desert wind. When she opened them, she found herself under scrutinzing blue orbs. In response to the raised brow from the man, she merely smiled. Silently communicating that for once and if only for this moment..everything was okay. 

........ 

Once they got back to the hotel, a sleeping Kaitlyn was carried by Randy, and Lita toted the stuffed animals. As it were, Kaitlyn had been asleep since the ferris wheel; only curling tighter into Randy when they exited the ride. The elevator ride was silent, for sake of the sleeping girl gently held in Randy's arms. As Lita took the moment to observe, she noticed that Kaitlyn had a fist full of Randy's shirt, while the other hand grasped his shoulder. A rare smile graced her face, and the former redhead found another moment of relief and temporary peace. That peace, however, would be broken quickly..as the elevator had reached it's destination. She silently lead the way down the corridor to the hotel suite, a smile in thanks directed to Randy as they stood outside the double doors. 

"Thank you," She said, just as he was saying the same.  
  
Another smile, and a slight tinge of red to her cheeks was his response, before he gestured for her to continue. "I had a great time today.." She admitted honestly, genuinely surprised that the day had gone so well. "Thank you."  
  
He awkwardly shrugged, "I should be thanking you Lita."  
  
It was her turn to shrug, the keycard long since in her hand; now poised to open the door. "Lita is gone..and although she still lives on inside?" She shook her head, expelling a nervous laugh. "What I mean is..just call me Amy."  
  
He nodded, shifting the stirring girl in his arms. "I guess I'll get the pictures from you some other time then?"  
  
"If you're around later..I can drop them off before I head out with Dawn." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, seemingly nervous to meet his gaze head on. "Unless you already have plans or something, then it doesn't really--"  
  
"Later is fine," He interrupted quickly, sending her a re-assuring smile when she finally glanced upwards. "I'm one floor down from you, room 401."  
  
She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, nodding in confirmation. "Then I'll drop them off later.." She offered a half smile, turning finally to open the doors. 

To say that Adam, Dawn, Chris and John were surprised would've been a drastic understatement. As it were, none of the four bothered to mask their surprise--or their annoyance in one case--when not only Lita, but Randy entered the hotel suite. What really took the cake for them all, was the sight of Kaitlyn sleeping in Randy's arms. The former diva cleared her throat, in an attempt to shake them all out of their temporary stupor..and fortunately John set aside his growing contempt long enough to greet them. He approached them evenly, valiantly trying not to show his obvious loathing of the man before him. Wordlessly, he glanced to Kaite, then to Randy..one look asking for the other man to hand over the little girl. And after a few moments of tense silence, a reluctant Randy Orton handed over the precious bundle in his arms. John would've been quick to dismiss Orton, had Lita not stepped between the two. She politely excused herself -- and Randy in the process--, offering a near apologetic smile to John when he sent her a questioning glance. 

Finally, when the former redhead returned from talking to Randy in the hallway; Kaitlyn had woken up and was now being hustled to her bedroom by Adam, Chris and Dawn. Moments passed, and the tension hung thickly over John and Lita; the two engaged in a stare down that neither was readily breaking. And, just as John was opening his mouth to say something, Lita expelled a soft sigh; turning away to retreat to the other bedroom. All John could do then, was return to the photo albums that had been abandoned. He let out a soft growl of frustration, narrowing his eyes at the picture before him. It had been the same picture that Lita had held before she left for the day, but more importantly it represented the beginning of the end. For in that particular picture, Randy had his arms wrapped possessively around the redhead, Chris and Dawn were beside them..leaving John to take the picture. Looking back he realized, that at that moment in time; he had been on the outside looking in. And by the looks of the things, it appeared he would be heading in that direction once more. 

....................................................... 

End Chapter.


	10. Beneath the Surface

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: moonchaser1, annie, free-vibe, aussiewrestlingfan, together, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and WWE Fan Gurl for the reviews! And, I know that I'm tormenting John right now, but believe it or not, it's integral for my plot.  
And, CenasNakendInMyBedWithMe: Stacy's character will be developed a little bit more over the next few chapters, but believe me..she'll play a crucial role in it all. 

................................................................................. 

Chapter Nine: Beneath the Surface 

By the time Matt arrived to pick up Kaitlyn, Lita had moved from the bedroom once. And in that brief moment, it was only to move to the bathroom. No sooner had the bathroom door shut behind her, and Dawn, Chris and John were met with the sound of a running shower. The brunette diva tsk'd softly, shaking her head as she made her way back to the couch. Absently, she ran a hand over the now filled photo albums; biting her lower lip when John and Chris joined her on the couch. Adam had made his exit moments before Lita exiled herself to the bathroom, claiming he needed to make dinner reservations for himself, Chris and Cena. And, when Matt arrived; Dawn also made a brief exit, for sake of making dinner reservations for herself and the former redhead. Chris Jericho sighed, sending a nervous look first to the still closed bathroom door; then to the stone silent man next to him. Hesitantly he cleared his throat, waiting until John was giving him at least some attention before he began.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Li earlier." At Cena's snort of indifference, he continued. "And I obviously don't know how her day went..but I just wanted to let ya know, you need to vent or whatever? I'm all ears."

After a moment's silent, Cena just shook his head. "Look, I appreciate the offer an' all? But I really don't wanna think about this." He gestured absently to the closed bathroom door, to the photo albums and then to the room in general. "Any of it, so if you don't mind? Can we just not talk about it?"

Chris merely nodded, knowing that somehow the topic would come up; but all the same he promised himself he would not be the one to bring it up.

There was another spanse of unsettling silence, when the bathroom door was yanked open. And, from the clouds of steam, the former redhead's form stood. She paused in the doorway, hazel eyes intently raking over the room and noting the absence of the other two. She let out a near inaudible sigh, before she stepped out; softly closing the door behind her. Bare feet padded softly over the carpeting, the former diva's footprints barely sinking into the plush surface. Chris looked on as she pointendly avoided looking in their direction, and only sighed when it appeared she was looking for another way to the bedroom. He offered her a half smile when she finally looked over, the former diva looking all but defeated as she stood near the doorway to the bedroom.

"Did Dawn say when she would be back?" The shaky inquiry came, and at a closer inspection; the blonde wrestler noted the former redhead's eyes were puffy.

"No she didn't," Chris honestly replied, half shrugging at his friend. "But, she said she needed to make reservations..and she's gotta get changed and all that so.."

Lita nodded, tucking a damp strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "When did she leave?"

Chris raked a hand through his hair, waiting first in vain to see if John would say anything. And when he didn't, the blonde man checked the clock in the room first before replying. "About fifteen minutes ago Li. I'd say call, just to be sure and whatever."

An abrupt nod, and a smile that never stood a chance was the former redhead's response before she ducked into the bedroom; sucessfully alienating herself once more.

For his part, Chris shook his head; wiping his palms on his jeans before he rose from the couch. "I'm just gonna head back to my room, change and I'll meet you back here?"

...

At Cena's silent nod, Jericho cleared his throat and took his leave. For his part, Cena leaned back, stretching his legs beneath the coffee table. Clouded blue orbs fluttered closed, before he let out a low sigh. He remained like that until the bedroom door was slowly opened; instictively he glanced over only to look away when the former redhead averted her gaze. When she made no movement, he rose from the couch; hesitant steps taking him a few feet away from her. He frowned when she still wouldn't meet his eyes, and was just about ready to give up when she finally looked up.

He was the first to break the slience, rubbing the back of his neck as she stared at her feet. "When we get back home, I wanna talk." When she still wouldn't look up, he shook his head. "We don't hafta talk about what I said earlier..but I really think we should talk."

Lita sucked in a breath, absently fisting her hand in the hem of her shirt. "..Alright," was her response, the former diva offering a shaky smile. "I..I--"

"Just save it, please." John's cut her off, not annoyed, not pissed..but as equally defeated as herself. "Save it for when we get home." He shrugged then, questioning how long it would be home. "Have fun tonight, alright?"

She half shrugged then, stormy hazel eyes leveling even with him. "Only if you do the same.."

He opened his mouth to response, but instead did his best to grin. He waited until she had stepped away from the bedroom door, before he entered; leaving the former diva to her thoughts and the photo albums neatly arranged on the coffee table. Lita sunk down into the cushions of the couch, welcoming the much needed comfort. Her arms banded tightly around herself as she leaned back; willing away the tears that still threatened to spill. And, as she waited for Dawn to return; the former redhead only had one thought in mind. Kaitlyn hadn't even been told that Randy Orton was her father, and yet? Already things were starting to crumble. Lita winced at the thought; fearing for the worst when Kaitlyn was finally told. All she could do now, was hope and pray that things would turn out okay, and yet she had the sinking feeling they wouldn't. At any rate, the former diva was soon snapped out of her thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door. She rose from the couch, peering through the peephole before Dawn was ushered back inside. Wairly she informed her friend that she needed to take some pictures out of the albums..and at Dawn's questioning brow; Lita hesitated before replying. 

And, that was how John found the two women; both removing pictures from albums and arranging them in a pile off to the side. However, he didn't question their actions; either because he didn't want to know or because somehow he already knew. At any rate, he settled in one of the chairs; patiently waiting for the return of Chris and Adam. By the time the two men returned; Lita had the pile of photos in hand and she and Dawn were on their way out. Three sets of eyes followed their movements, before Lita turned to bid them farewell. 

...

Lita and Dawn made their way to the elevator in silence, and the ride down would have remained silent until the former diva cleared her throat.

"I'll just be a minute," The former redhead offered her friend a shaky smile, as the elevator stopped at the fourth floor. "Just wait for me in the lobby, okay?" At Dawn's nod, and quick hug in encouragement the strawberry blonde stepped out.

With baited breath, she made her way down the hallway, finally coming to a stop in front of the room marked, 401. She raised her hand to knock, only to have said hand flop to her side. Lita let out a slow breath, counting backwards in her head before she finally found the where with all to knock. She shifted her weight back, her ears just registering the sound of approaching footsteps. She met Randy's welcoming smile with a forced one of her own; her head ducking as he invited her in.

"I have the pictures..and I'll send the copies of the one's from today to you..or whatever.." She trailed off then, holding the photos out but still not raising her head.

Randy looked first to the pile of photos, then to the subdued woman before him. "Stacy isn't here..if that's what you're worried about. She left yesterday morning."

"No, that's not it, I just--" was Lita's quick response, Orton's words falling on near deaf ears, until it finally registered. "Yesterday morning?"

Randy nodded, moving so he was standing in the doorway. "Right after I told her I was.."

"Meeting me," Lita finished evenly, inwardly she sighed before she shook it off. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged then, leaning against the doorframe. "Don't sweat it, cuz it's not your fault alright?" One hand moved forward, reaching for the pictures. "Just give me a minute and I'll get ya my address."

She nodded then, starting slightly when their fingertips just brushed. And when he turned to retreat momentairly, she leaned against the wall. Inwardly, she wondered why Stacy would just leave, but eventually came to the conclusion that it really wasn't her business, nor was it her concern.

"Here ya go," Randy effectively shook the former diva from her train of thought, a slip of paper in his hand. "Sorry for keeping you.."

She shrugged slightly in return, accepting the piece of paper. "It's no biggie really, just dinner with Dawn." A half smile was offered, as hazel eyes skimmed over the paper before it was tucked into her purse. "You moved." Her statement like question came out without her meaning to, the woman opening her mouth to negate the words before.

"Yeah, still in St. Louis though." Randy shrugged it off, leaning against the doorframe. "Mom wasn't too thrilled about the idea."

"It's understandable," Lita replied evenly, recalling how her mother reacted when she informed the older woman she wasn't moving back to Florida. "Anyway, I should probably get going before Dawn sends a search party out."

Orton smirked at that, before he nodded. "Have a good night then..and I guess I'll see you in two weeks or so?"

"Sure," She met his gaze evenly, shifting her weight back. "I'll give you a call or whatever."

"Works for me then," He pushed off from the doorframe, raking a hand over his hair. "Take care..and.."

"You too Randy." Lita ducked her head again, clearing her throat before she made a move towards the elevator. "See you in two weeks." Her hand lifted in a wave, and the former redhead offered a tiny smile before she made her way down the corridor.

Blue eyes followed the fleeting form until she disappeared from view; and once Lita was on her way Randy turned to re-enter his hotel room. 

... 

The former redhead exited the elevator, with her arms tightly wrapped around her body. A brow lifted in slight confusion as not only Dawn, but also Chris, Adam and John greeted her. She smiled numbly in response when Dawn questioned going out, and adamantly nodded at the prospect. At Chris's own questioning glance, she merely shrugged before biding the three men farewell and quite pushed Dawn towards the hotel's exit. The three watched their hasty retreat, before Chris put the motion in order for them to move. At that, Adam nodded; nudging John from his momentary state of stupor long enough to get the man moving. And so, the three set off; absently noting that Dawn and Lita were heading in a taxi in the exact opposite direction as them. 

.............. 

A painfully silent taxi ride later, found Chris, Adam and John at the chosen resturant. A brief wait before they were seated, and the silence ensued. It was broken when the waiter arrived, both to take their drink orders and to inform them of the evening's specials. And, the silence would have continued; had Adam not been so intent on carrying out his own agenda. Chris nearly kicked the tall blonde under the table when he inquired about the past; but relaxed slightly when Cena opened his mouth. 

"What exactly do you wanna know?" The brunette wrestler raised a brow, sitting back slightly in his chair. "Cuz, there's a lotta shit that's happened."

Adam merely shrugged, mentally noting to stick to the safer topics for now. "One thing I'd like to know..how exactly did Lita find herself in your house? I mean, I know she and I weren't on the best of terms at that time, but I thought that--"

"She needed a safe place to stay," Was Cena's vauge response, he shrugged it off; taking a sip of his iced water before he elaborated. "Dawn was in the middle of some tough shit, Matt was recovering from his knee surgery and Jeff was busy with TNA. By this point in time, Li an' I were past the point of strangers, not quite friends but definately gettin' there."

"So, why didn't she just go to her mom or something?" Adam raised a brow, his curiosity growing by the minute. "I mean, that'd make more sense than--"

"Stayin' with someone who was more or less a stranger?" John raised a brow, a wry smirk playing on his lips. "Originally she was goin' to, but Dawn suggested that I take her in. I wasn't really thrilled about it, but Dawn persisted and one thing lead to another."

Adam nodded, satisfied with that answer to some extent but still certain there were some missing details. "How did you an Li meet anyway?"

"Through Dawn," John near smiled at the memory; fully remembering the feisty redhead he had met. "We also had an autograph signing way back, but it was really through Dawn."

The blonde man opened his mouth to ask another of his questions, but was cut short when the waiter returned to take their orders. Finally, when the waiter departed, Adam resumed his masked interrogations.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I always thought you and Randy got along."

Chris winced at the question, making a mental note to kick Adam in the shin before this night was over. But, John took it stride, his hand clenching and unclenching in his lap.

"We did..and we probably still would, but like I said earlier? A lotta shit happened. And I really don't want to get into all that right now."

Adam hesitantly nodded at that, not wanting to stop and yet..at the look both from Cena and Jericho; he thought otherwise. As it were, the remainder of their dinner continued on in silence; save for the small talk made between John and Chris. 

... 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Phoenix; Lita and Dawn were in the midst of their own conversation. Thus far, the brunette had gotten the details of Lita and Kaitlyn's day, and the brunette had been impressed. Much like the former redhead, Dawn had been just as skeptical about the outing, and like the former redhead; the brunette could only wonder--and fear--at what would conspire next. The conversation drifted slightly after that, but Dawn would soon steer it back in the direction she wanted it; and that was whatever had happened between John and Lita.

The former redhead let out a shaky breath, pushing the remaining salad around on her plate. Finally, she steeled herself and replied. "We talked..and fought a little."

Dawn raised a brow, fully expecting that and yet something was off. "What else happened Li? I mean, you two have fought before and it was nothing like this."

"The first night we were here..after we got back from the pool and all; John and I were talking and.." Lita trailed off, expelling a sigh before she willed herself to at least get the next part out. "At first I thought it was just nothing, that he didn't mean it, you know? But he--"

"He what?" Dawn paitently urged, "What happened? Did he do something or say something or.."

Hazel eyes fluttered shut before opening to reveal near blood shot orbs. "He told me he loved me."

Dawn gasped slightly, her mouth forming an 'o' before she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "And, what did you say?"

"What could I say to that Dawn?" Lita snapped back, not peeved ..but defeated. "I didn't say anything then..but when you, Chris and Adam took Katie to the pool."

"That was when all hell broke loose?" Dawn offered tenatively, setting her fork down to give the former diva's hand a quick squeeze. "Li, I'm sorry that all that happened but I can't say I'm not surprised."

"Don't apologize for it Dawn.." Lita shook her head, smiling in spite of it all before she sipped her iced water. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

The brunette quickly shook her head, leaning forward to rest her forearms on either side of her plate. "You have no control over who you fall for, and it's not like you forced John to fall in love with you. He did that on his own. But, I have to wonder.." Dawn trailed off then, waiting for the former diva to acknowledge her.

"Do you love him?"

"As a friend yes, but beyond that?" Lita's shoulders shrugged before slumping slightly. "I don't know if I can or if I ever will."

"And is that because you don't want to? Or because you already are and just won't admit it?"

The former diva frowned at that, raking a hand through her hair. "I don't know Dawn..I've never really given it much thought."

Dawn nodded at that, folding her hands in her lap. "Then let me ask you this..and before you blow up at me, just remember that I'm your friend..and as such, I am allowed my fair share of stupid questions."

At Lita's nod, the brunette diva cleared her throat before she voiced her question. "Do you still have feelings for Randy?"

There was a moments pause before Lita hestiantly nodded. "To some tiny extent? Yeah I do. They never really left, diminshed in time..yeah, but they never left."

"Okay..then I guess I'll ask this." Dawn cleared her throat again, preparing for the former diva's inevietable outburst. "Does John know?"

"No, and I would appreciate if you not tell him." Lita raised a brow at her well meaning friend, relaxing slightly when Dawn conceded. "Why does that matter?"

"Because it's something that you'll have to keep in mind. I mean, I'm not saying you should tell John, but keep it in mind when you're talking to him, when you're around him and more importantly with anything concerning Randy and even Katie for that matter." Dawn paused, both to sip her water and gauge the former redhead's expression. "I do think you should talk with John, but only after you've sorted out whatever you feel for him..either as a friend or as more."

"And what then?" Lita rolled her eyes, letting out an exhasperated sigh. "Are you implying that by talking to John I'll--"

"I'm not implying anything Li," Dawn softly interuppted, folding her napkin on the table. "It's just, John deserves at least a chance..I'm not saying that you should just jump from this perfectly platonic relationship into a steamy romance, but at least give him some sort of chance."

"I don't know Dawn. I mean, that could complicate things more..and what then?" Lita sighed, her own hands clenching and unclenching in her lap. "Then things would just be even more of a mess than they are now."

"Or it might not be." Dawn firmly intoned, setting aside her glass of wine. "You won't know unless you take that chance. And I'd be willing to bet, that if you did? Things would clear up somewhat. And really, at this point all I'm saying is that you should think about what John really means to you."

Lita's lips pressed together in a thin line before she finally nodded. Given, while a tiny part of her felt some relief, another part of her was screaming that it wasn't what she needed. "I'm telling you this now Dawn, if this all goes to shit? I'm blaming you."

"I expected that," Dawn shrugged it off, flagging down their waitress for the bill. "It's just that, with everything that has happened..and if you do by chance feel anything other than friendship for John? Who knows, it could be the light you've been searching for."

"I guess," The former redhead shrugged, her hands fisting in the tablecloth before she let out a sigh. "It's just, this whole thing is a mess and I don't want to make it an even bigger mess by making a mistake and--"

"You won't know if it's a mistake unless you try." Dawn sighed as well, eyeing her friend evenly. "Just think about it, and about whatever feelings remain for Randy..but whatever you do? Don't let that get in the way."

Lita nodded again, sending a small smile to her friend. "Thanks Dawn..for being there, for always helping me with my mess of a love life and for--"

"Being a semi-voice of reason?" Dawn offered hopefully, winking playfully to the former diva. "It's the least I can do." She paused, slipping a credit card inside the billfold when the waitress returned. "So, the night's still young..Matt's keeping Katie until tomorrow morning., where else do you wanna go?"

Lita's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I don't care actually. But, it's been a hectic day..so I'd rather head off for a more quiet locale but, if that's not possible then."

"We'll find something to do." Dawn concluded logically, "Just one more thing though.."

"What now?"

"After everything that's happened since you got here, would you consider returning to the business?"

Lita shrugged, questioning if that would make things more difficult than they already were. "I haven't thought about to much really, but who's to say?"

Dawn nodded at that, seemingly satisified with the response. "Well..then that's another thing to think about." 

She trailed off then, dark eyes scanning for the returning waitress. So far, at least the brunette had gotten her point across and more importantly garnered some information from the former redhead. However, Dawn knew full well, that this sticky situation now had the potential to become worse. In the end, she could only hope that things would turn out okay for everyone involved. 

....................................................... 

End Chapter. 

Note: The updates for this piece will come once a week, if I can manage more than one, so be it. However, I can say that this piece is hardly far from over. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	11. A Moment of Tranquility

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: aussiewrestlingfan, Latish C., iaera and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for helping me reach the 50 review mark on this piece.  
Special thanks to my beta Cam.  
And to: iaera- here's some John-Lita for ya..I'll add more in later chapters, but just a bit for now. In regards to the chapter length, it really depends on the topic covered. But for the most part (concerning pieces of mine anyway), this fic. has had the longest chapters on average.

**xxxxxx**

Chapter Ten: A Moment of Tranquility 

One hour later -- and exactly two shots of tequila each -- found Lita, Dawn along with Stephanie out on a dance floor. While Lita and Dawn had almost left the club, they were halted by an already drunk brunette. Stephanie coaxed the two into drinking just a little bit with her, and one thing had eventually lead to another. From the bar, Shane McMahon looked on in worry. Given, he had agreed to go out on the town with his sister..which usually lead to Shane 'baby-sitting' but he never agreed to watch over the three druken women. However, that problem would hopefully be rectified shortly; as Shane realized he had Lita's cellphone in his possession. He knew that Chris and John had her phone number, so he only presumed it went both ways. Luckily for him, he was able to get a hold of Chris..a rather amused Chris, but none the less; he was re-assured that they would be arriving shortly. At any rate, no sooner had he gotten off the phone with Chris; did trouble approach the three women. Shane frowned, hopping from the bar stool he was occupying and swiftly made his way over. But of course, trouble came in pairs that night..and just as Shane had reached the three, another body blocked his path. 

Fortunately for him, a swift knee to the groin veered off one of the men, while a quick elbow to the jaw took care of the other. However, the actions also got all six involved in the skirmish kicked out of the club. Shane muttered under his breath about having to baby sit little sisters, as he and the women were escorted out. And, no sooner had the four set foot on the sidewalk, did a taxi come pulling up to the curb. Chris supressed a laugh, taking in the sight of the semi drunk Lita and Dawn, and the painfully drunk Stephanie. 

"Do I even want to know?" The blonde man raised a brow to the only sober one amongst the four he faced.

Shane snorted, grabbing his sister by the arm before she tripped over her own shoes. "Where should I start?"

A bemused smirk played on Jericho's lips. "How about with..why are the four of you out here, and not in there."

Shane shook his head slightly, steadying his sister before he continued. "Well, let's just say that this one got the other two a little drunk.." He rolled his eyes when Lita and Dawn let out giggles. "And they wound up on the dance floor. Everything was going okay, until some jackass in there decided he wanted to dance with them."

"Which doesn't explain.."

"Li kneed one of them in the groin, and I took care of the other. And yeah, it took care of of the problem, but in the process? It got us all kicked out." Shane sent a look over to the sobering pair. "They haven't had too much to drink..at least not since they got here. But this one? I need to get her out of here."

The blonde nodded abruptly in agreement, his own arm reaching out to catch Dawn before she walked into the street. "We'll take care of these two then..you just make sure Steph gets some rest, alright?"

Shane nodded easily, "Call me a cab, please."

Adam nodded in return, his cellphone already to his ear. "I can take her back if you want to stay out."

"Nah," Shane shrugged it off, veering his head to the side when Stephanie flopped on his shoulder. "I don't wanna be away from Marissa too long anyway." He smirked slightly, amused eyes looking on as Lita played 'hopscotch'. "It looks like you three will have your hands full."

Chris snorted slightly, his arm tightening around Dawn's waist. "Believe it or not, Li'll more than likely sober up quicker than this one."

Shane smirked in disbelief, "Hey whatever man, I'll take your word for it. Take care and I'll see you all on Friday then?" He nodded to them all as the taxi pulled up to the curb. "Don't stay out too late now."

The others stood by, waiting until the taxi pulled away again; Stephanie and Shane safely inside. Then, Chris turned to address the others.

"Judging by the way she's moving right now, I'm gonna guess she's the least intoxicated.." He nodded absently to the redhead, whom was currently staring up at the sky. "She'll be okay in a few..so long as we get some food in her stomach." When a giggle sounded at his side, he added: "And this one just needs some strong coffee, so let's get out of here." 

**xxx**

True to Jericho's theory, one hour later and the five found themselves exiting a late night diner. Lita had gotten the necessary nourishment, while Dawn had downed a few cups of coffee. The small meal had been relatively quiet, Adam the only one really up for making conversation, while Chris and John had sat quietly observing the two women. As it were, the only time either woman bothered to enter a conversation was when Chris had inquired about their next destination. Lita requested anywhere -- so long as there were no karaoke machines in sight -- and Dawn had readily agreed. They left the final decision up to Chris and John before they resumed their meal. In the end, the guys agreed on a fifteen block rule, that is to say..if they found a club within fifteen blocks walking distance of their current location; they'd go there. If they couldn't, they would just head back to the hotel. And, once Adam had been appointed the block counter; Lita, Chris and Dawn trailed behind, with John bringing up the rear. 

Exactly two blocks later, found Adam still leading the way with Chris, Lita and Dawn in the middle. As it were, Lita was only half involved in the conversation, her attention flicking between the two on either side of her..and the man following behind them. However, it wasn't until they had reached the fourth block -- and with a pointed look from Dawn -- did the former redhead drop back. She fell into stride easily with him, Cena making the task somewhat easier as he slowed his pace. 

Lita sent a sidelong glance to him, clearing her throat slightly before her voice rang out quietly. "You've been pretty quiet.."

John's shoulders shrugged slightly beneath his jean jacket. "Not much to talk about I guess."

She raised a brow at that, a smirk playing on her face in spite of it all. "I find that hard to believe."

He chuckled softly, blue orbs glancing sideways before they re-focused ahead. "Well, at least not much that I wanna talk about now."

She nodded easily, "That's for sure.."

"Why, is somethin' bothering you?" He sent another glance down to her, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Cuz, usually you an' Dawn are jabberin' on like a bunch of ole birds."

She scoffed indignintly. "Are you sayin' I'm old?" The former diva's lower lip drew forward in a deep pout. "I'm hurt."

"Oh, no..don't you go startin' that crap that now." He shook his head, blue eyes twinkling lightly with mischief. "You should know that don't work on me anymore."

Lita raised a challenging brow, "Is that so?"

He nodded then, eyeing the woman from the corner of his eye. "Very much so..I mean, come on now Li, we've known each other how long now?"

She giggled softly, a hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Long enough." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, the former diva swinging her arms freely at her sides. "So, is there anything you do wanna talk about?"

His shoulders lifted in a shrug again, "Can't say there really is..what about you?"

She half shrugged, hazel orbs darting to the passing cars before they focused on a spot in front of her. "Not too much I guess." She frowned thoughtfully, worrying her lower lip. "Oh! There is something."

"Okay, so you know full well I ain't no mind reader so.."

"My boss threatened to fire me." She stated matter of factly, "To quote the old dragon.." She coughed dramatically, pitching her voice to mimick her boss. "If you're not on time Thursday? I'm a gonna fire you."

Cena snorted slightly at that, sending a wry smirk to the woman beside him. "When do you have to go into work?"

Lita rolled her eyes, her arms ceasing their swinging. "At 10:00 a.m."

This time, John raised a brow. "Our flight doesn't leave here until 10:00, plus there's a layover, so we won't even get to Logan until late evenin' our time."

She nodded evenly, "I know..I checked the flight itinerary before Katie and I left."

He smirked at the playful look in her hazel eyes. "An' did you know that before your boss threatend to fire you?"

"Yup!" She shrugged it off, her eyes glancing upwards then to look at the sky. Lita snorted, before stating firmly. "And I don't care. I hated that job anyway."

"I know you did," He too glanced upwards, before looking ahead. "An' I told you before you started lookin' for a job..it wasn't necessary."

Her head bobbed in acknowledgement, the former diva tucking another wayward strand back. "I know, it's just..I wanted to help out someway, you know?"

"I know Li.." His eyes softened slightly, the tension from earlier seemingly gone. "So, what'll you do when we get back?"

Her shoulders shrugged beneath the light jacket she wore. "I haven't given it much thought actually..I was just relieved that I wouldn't have to work for that mean, old bag anymore."

"Well," He sent a glance over to her, taking in her carefree expression. "If it all comes down to it, you could re-join WWE."

She nodded slightly, her arms resuming their light swinging. "I could..but I'm not really sure if I want to."

He shook his head, used to this behavior from her. "So, what do you want to do? I mean, off the top of your head..whadya want to do?"

Her eyes twinkled dreamily, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a smile. "I'd want to travel, really see the world you know? No restrictions, no one telling me what to do. Just enjoy it for what it's worth."

John nodded easily, the two coming to a stop at a corner. "There's no sayin' that can't happen. It'll take some work to get it all possible, but there's no sayin' it can't happen."

Lita's head tilted to the side, the former redhead looking up at John; a touch of a smile playing on her face as the honesty shone through his blue eyes. "Yeah," She finally conceded, her head ducking a moment. "I guess that's true."

He smiled easily, blue orbs flicking to check the status of the crosswalk signal before they returned to the woman before him. "Well, I know it's true. Nothin's stopped you before..why should this be any different?"

Lita shrugged then, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I dunno, it's just..before, I only had myself to worry about. Now? I can't just go running off to explore the world on a whim. I have responsiblities and--"

A finger brushed across her lips, silencing her in the midst of her sentence. "But it could still happen. I know you have bigger things to worry about, an' I'm not sayin' you should just pick up an' leave everything behind. All I'm sayin' is that, if there's a will..there's a way. Just a matter of findin' it an' makin' it work."

Her nose scrunched up slightly, the woman digesting all that had been said. Finally, she just shook her head, a wry smirk on her face. "How do you do that?"

Cena arched a brow, rubbing the back of his neck as they crossed the street. "Do what?"

Her hands flailed before her, "Make sense of things, put them in perspective..bring back some hope.." She trailed off then, hazel orbs focusing on Cena before they averted ahead.

"Cuz it's true," He stated rather bluntly, one hand reaching to rest gently on her shoulder. "It's just a matter of you believin' it."

Lita nodded then, one hand snaking upwards to rest over his. "Well, thank you for that then." Hazel eyes shone with honesty as they locked with clear blue. A faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

**xxx**

Just when it looked like they would be heading back to the hotel; Adam called back to the four behind him. He motioned across the street from him, informing Dawn and Chris that there was a club in that direction. The two caught up with the tall blonde first, then waited for John and Lita to catch up. Dawn discreetly raised a brow, barely supressing a smile when they caught up; dark eyes falling on the very loosely joined hands of the two. She then informed the curious former redhead that there was a club across the street. And, after all was said and done; the five made a mad dash for said club. They agreed that, one hour at the very least would do them all some good and so -- with Adam taking the lead -- they entered the busy establishment. Lita unconsciously gripped the hand in hers as they wove their way through the crowd, the former diva nearly tripping over her feet in order to keep up. An annoyed huff escaped her as they finally arrived at Adam's chosen destitnation; the woman informing the tall blonde that next time? Please be considerate of the shorter people following him. It was then she realized she was still grasping onto John's hand; her cheeks flushing slightly. She pointedly ignored the smug look from Dawn and the subsequent snicker from Chris. Instead, she kindly offered them both the one fingered salute before she and John slid into the booth opposite them. 

Chris cleared his throat rather loudly, garnering the attention of the other four in the process. "So, now that we're here..I take it that you two." He glanced between the two women, a bemused smirk playing on his handsome features. "Won't be drinking anymore? I mean, unless you two want to make fools out of yourselves, don't let me stop you."

Lita and Dawn rolled their eyes, Dawn playfully pinching the blonde man's cheek. "We're in a club, this is the last night we have together, it could be awhile before we all see each other again..what do you think?"

At Jericho's chuckle, Lita took the opportunity to send Adam off to the bar with an order for drinks. Once that was out of the way, hazel orbs turned to Chris. "For your information blondie, Dawn and I didn't make fools out of ourselves." She smirked slightly as she shrugged out of her jacket. "We made fools out of someone else."

Chris rolled his eyes, a light frown marring his features. "More like you had to fend off trouble."

Lita scoffed, settling back into the booth; her neck cushioned lightly by John's arm. "And when haven't we?" She waved it off, hazel eyes scanning for the return of the tall blonde. "It really doesn't matter now. What's done is done, case closed."

"I suppose," Chris nodded thoughtfully as he too leaned back. "But please, no repeat performances please."

Lita nodded at that, tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind one ear. "No arguements here."

Jericho was opening his mouth, preparing to make a smart ass comment on that; but he bit it back when Adam returned with drinks in tow. Adam all but grumbled to Lita, saying something along the lines of, the slave has returned. At that, Lita just smiled brightly; accepting her drink from the tall blonde. They drank in a comfortable silence, save for the small talk about when their flights were scheduled for the next day. And, when the remaining liquid had been drained from beer bottles or margarita glasses; Dawn reached across the table -- a knowing glint in her eyes -- to drag the former redhead out to the dance floor. 

The brunette diva had the curtosey to wait until they were a considerable distance from the booth, before a triumphant look was sent to her friend. "Well?"

Lita rolled her eyes as their bodies were taken over by the pulsating music coming through the speakers. "Well nothing Dawn. We talked..that was all."

Dawn smirked, sending a look back to the booth before she returned her attention to the former redhead. "I don't buy that for a second. Come on. Spill."

"Believe what you want dearie, but that was all." Lita's shoulders shrugged, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "And if anything did happen? I wouldn't want to talk about it, so just save it."

Dawn frowned, sticking out her tounge playfully. "Spoil sport."

Lita shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Whatever Dawn, ya know you still love me." She winked playfully to her friend, laughing freely when Dawn pouted.

"You will call me, if anything happens..right?" Dawn sent a hopeful look to Lita, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah..I guess I can do that," Lita nodded easily, as the two found a steady rhythm. "But I won't make promises." She added loftily, her gaze flicking back to the booth for a moment.

Dawn was opening her mouth to retort, when both women stiffened, the brunette sending a wary glance over the other woman's shoulder. She tsk'd softly, inwardly sighing as apparently, the three that had confronted them before..were back for more. Fortunately for the two, they weren't the only one's who noticed the unwanted company. Just as one of the men was opening his mouth to confront the two; Chris, Adam and John appeared. And, while Adam took a more open stance in front of the women; Jericho and Cena stood on either side. As it were, the rough and tough men, turned tail at the sight of the three protecting Dawn and Lita; promptly leaving the scene without a further word. 

**xxx**

Half an hour later found Adam involved in a game of pool, while the other four remained on the dance floor. A carefree laugh escaped the former redhead, one of her rare smiles forming as John spun her in small circles. And although she wondered why an upbeat salsa song found its way into the repitoire, mentally she thanked the D.J. Breathless, she relaxed into Cena's arms; her back to his chest. A content sigh escaped her then, the former diva relishing in this rare moment of tranquilty in the all too crazy game known as life. One hand brushed upwards, gently grazing over his arm as the other grasped his wrist. All was right with the world at that moment; hazel orbs fluttering shut as her body gave way to the rhythm set. They opened momentairly, Lita glancing upwards as her hand settled on his cheek. Cena sent a small smile down to the woman, a brow raising when she sighed. 

"There's nothing wrong.." She reassured instantly, her eyes softening a touch. "Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" He queried lightly, his arms tightening a fraction around her waist. "Or would you rather not."

She half shrugged in his arms, "If it's okay with you..I'd rather not."

He shrugged in turn, instead relishing in this rare moment. "Suit yourself then." He said quietly, words on a whisper as his chin settled on her shoulder.

Lita merely smiled and mostly to herself, her eyes closing once more as their conversation ceased. They continued on like that until the song was over, her hand absently continuing it's movements up and down his arm. 

However, the former diva was soon broken from her state of content as John quickly turned her in his arms. At first, the former redhead presumed he wanted to call it quits and head back to the hotel. But that thought was soon erased as one arm dropped, a hand moving to brush her hair back from her face. Her eyes glinted in confusion for a moment, then in stark realization as he cupped her cheek. Any train of thought she had was de-railed as his face lowered, the gentle brush of his lips over hers just registering. But, something in her sparked when their lips met; the former redhead feeling suddenly empty as he started to pull away. And, without another thought to it; her hands snaked upwards to grasp the back of his neck. This time it was Lita who initiated the kiss, picking up where he had abruptly left off. The former diva was just opening her mouth to deepen the kiss when something else inside her sparked. Something that told her, this was wrong. And, either fortunately or unfortunately Lita pulled back, her hands flying to her face. Her eyes glinted apologetically at his confused look, the former redhead murmering she was sorry before she pushed away from him; retreating back to the booth. 

For his part, all John could do was watch. He made no move to follow her, knowing that they would more than likely push her further away. And seeing as how that was really the last thing he wanted to do; he inwardly sighed as a hand raked through his short brown hair. Inwardly, Cena questioned how he and Lita could go from one level and back again in a mere moment. But, all he knew then was that..it felt right. The feel of her in his arms, the way their bodies melded so easily together and the way that the kiss went. Not only had he kissed her -- something he really hadn't planned on doing that night -- but she had kissed him back. She had been the one to initate and she had been the one to almost deepen it. Almost. That word stood out at John Cena. Almost wasn't good enough for him in this situation and he would be damned if it happened again. 

**xxx**

The night gave over to the wee hours of the morning, Chris and Dawn still going strong on the dance floor while Lita had more or less exiled herself to the booth. John had joined Adam at the pool tables, figuring that he would let what happened on the dance floor slide. At least for now, he thought firmly. At any rate, the five left at Lita's request; the former redhead all but silent as they waited for the taxi. She remained silent as she and John piled into one taxi, the former redhead opting to stare out the window for the entire ride to the hotel. In silence, she looked on as John bid the other three good night; shifting uncomfortably for the duration of the elevator ride. However, when she and John entered the hotel suite, the silence was broken. Hazel orbs drifted over the sight of Matt Hardy -- would be Uncle and baby sitter -- fast asleep on the couch. She came to her own conclusions that Katie was fast asleep in her designated bedroom, and awkwardly she turned to John. 

"I'll take the chair.." He mentioned distantly, "It's no biggie."

She swallowed thickly then, fisting her hands in the hem of her shirt. "Actually..I was.." She trailed off, chewing on her lower lip; hazel orbs darting nervously around the room. "What I mean is.."

He raised a brow, softly urging her to continue. And at that, she sighed; willing the tension between them away. "I'd feel better if you stayed with me." She stated quietly, so quietly that John strained to hear the whispered words.

"Are you sure?" He questioned the words, and himself at that moment. Wondering if, given what had happened earlier? Maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea. "It really is no biggie, I'll just need a pillow or somethin'."

Lita nodded firmly, a hand tentatively reaching out to grasp one of his. "I'm sure. It'll help me sleep easier.." She half smiled, hazel orbs locking with his.

Cena shifted awkwardly then, easing slightly when her hand found one of his. "..Alright." He said finally, quickly adding: "But if you change your mind."

She nodded easily, "I'll send ya out here with a pillow and a blanket." She tugged gently on his hand, offering no further explainations; her previous state of confusion seemingly gone. "Come on..I don't wanna wake up Matt anyway."

He smirked slightly at that, still hesitant about the idea but he followed her none the less. As it were -- and by the time they were both finished with their night time routine -- John smiled, blue eyes gazing lovingly at the woman next to him. He waited until the even breaths came from the former redhead, that signaling she was asleep. And when he was certain, his lips brushed gently over her forehead before sleep also claimed him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

End Chapter. 


	12. Back to My Reality

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: together, iaera, aussiewrestlingfan and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for the reviews on the last chapter!  
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.  
PS. For anyone interested, I made a banner for this fic. If you'd like to see, e-mail me or let me know in a review.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Back to My Reality 

Two days after the trip to Phoenix, found John back on the road, Katie back in pre-K and a very restless Lita. As she had expected, her boss came through with her threat; a voice message on the answering machine letting the household know that Lita was now un-employed. And, while that hadn't come as much of a shock; the former Diva found herself with absolutely nothing to do. Well, that wasn't entirely true, the house was spotless, the silverware had been re-arranged at least once during the day and there were several new potted plants in the living room. Lita was also able to volunteer for everyone of Katie's field trips in the upcoming weeks, and stopped in once in awhile just to visit. Of course, she also kept herself busy by starting a new exercise class at the gym, she had signed up for one course at the local community college..but when the former redhead was about to sign up for knitting classes, she put her foot down. Lita came to the stark realization that she either needed a new job or a better hobby. But of course the question remained; what to do? 

This particular morning, Lita was just returning from dropping off Katie when she remembered she had pictures to pick up. The clerk at the drug store had said they would be ready by tomorrow..and since she had dropped them of yesterday; she figured now would be as good a time as any to get them. With any luck they would be ready for pickup and she would be able to send them with today's mail. She had almost thought of asking John to deliver them, but fortunately decided against it. At any rate, by the time she had picked up the photos, the woman realized that she had to be at the gym in fifteen minutes. Lita sighed aloud, tossing the unopened envelope on the table before she dashed upstairs to grab her gym bag. While at the gym she remembered the piles of laundry awaiting her in each bedroom; and the former Diva rolled her eyes at the thought. Her instructor had raised a brow, but Lita only offered a sheepish shrug in response before she brought herself back to reality. 

**x**

No sooner had Lita walked upstairs from the laundry room, did the phone ring loud and clear. She sighed, raking a hand over her hair as she made her way over. Hazel orbs flicked first to the caller I.D, the woman worrying slightly since it read 'WWE, Corporate Office'. 

"Hello?" She greeted coolly, inwardly fearing that something had happened to one of her friends.

"Hey Lita!" Stephanie McMahon greeted cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the minor stress she had put the woman on the other end through. "How's it going?"

Lita rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the dining room table. "It's going Steph, how're things with you?"

"Same ole, same ole." Stephanie admitted easily, absently scrutinizing a stack of papers on her desk. "Hey look, I wanted to talk to you about working for the WWE again."

Lita raised a brow at the phone, suspicion lacing her voice. "Did John talk to you?"

Stephanie blinked, shaking her head even though Lita couldn't see her. "No..I just thought you might want to keep your options open..that's all."

Lita's brow furrowed, but she nodded just the same. "Okay then, talk."

Stephanie cleared her throat, a neatly stapled stack held in her hands before she began. "Well, it's just this. J.R. is set to retire at the beginning of next year. While we could replace him with one of our backstage people, I'd rather see someone a little more..prolific out there. In addition to that, we just need someone to travel with the company, do some P.R. work when needed, schedule some appointments here and there; approve costume changes..etc. etc." She paused, allowing the woman some time to digest all she had said. "You interested?"

"Um," Lita swallowed thickly, her mind racing with all the posiblities. "When do you need this position filled?"

"Beginning of November," Stephanie made a face, scrutinzing the sheet of current employees. "You'd be on the road at least once a week, but most of your job would take place here in Stamford."

"Do you need a response now?" Lita inwardly sighed, praying that the answer was no.

"No, of course not. Two weeks would be fine, it's just that I wanted to offer this to you first before we made the public announcement." Stephanie set the stack of papers down, absently addressing a manilla envelope. "But, if anything..I really would like to have you on as part of the announce team."

Lita shrugged then, her hand fisting in the ends of her hair. "I'll think about it Steph..and thank you for the offer."

"No problem at all!" Stephanie chirped happily. "Anyway, I've gotta run, business meeting to attend..I'll talk to you in two weeks, if you don't call before then. Take care!"

Lita blinked owishly at the phone then, her mind still trying to process it all. It was a job offer, a good job offer none the less. But still, she had her reservations about the whole thing. For one, it would complicate things with Katie's pre-K situation, and for another it would mean she would have to deal with her former co-workers again. More specifically, it meant being around Randy and Stacy. She scowled at the thought, mentally berrating herself for even letting that bother her after all this time. She firmly reminded herself that it didn't matter anymore, and so went about her afternoon routine; the pictures remaining unopened on the table. 

**xxx**

Once the door was open, Kaitlyn bounded in happily before her mother. As Lita expected, her daughters first stop was the living room to toss her backpack in the closet. Next, would be the kitchen to grab a juice box..and finally would be her bedroom. While Lita shifted through the junk mail, bills and magazines, Katie would greet her stuffed animals. First, though, would be the treasured Barbie dolls, from Auntie Dawn. Lita was just making her way up the stairs to collect her daughter, when Kaitlyn was in the midst of greeting her two favorite stuffed animals. Drufus was in his rightful place on the four year olds bed -- Kaitlyn's constant reminder of her 'father'-- while next to the bed; a three foot teddy bear occupied her favorite chair. Kaitlyn was currently re-assuring Drufus that Oscar would never take his place, but that Oscar was part of the family now and they had to get along. Lita had raised a brow at that, the comparison hitting far too close to home. It was almost as if Kaitly somehow understood what was going on. At any rate, the former redhead shook it off; depositing her own things in the bedroom down the hall. 

"Mommy?" Katie's voice beckoned as the four year old approached. "What's for dinner?"

Lita shrugged in response, tugging on worn pair of sweatpants. "Don't know yet sweetie. But I'm sure we'll figure something out."

The four year old nodded solemnly, leaning back against the wall to await her mother. "Mommy?"

"Yes Katie," Lita sent a look down to her daughter, ruffling the girls hair as she exited the bedroom.

"When can we see Auntie Dawn and Uncle Chris again?"

Lita shrugged again, waiting for her daughter to move before they proceeded downstairs. "We'll try for a week or two, but I can't say for sure Katie."

"I had fun this week," She grinned to her mother, hopping down the last few steps. "Can we go back?"

Lita let out a patient sigh, "We'll see Katie-bug, but it all depends."

"Can I play with Uncle Shane again?" The little girl looked up hopefully, blue eyes sparkling with glee. "I had a lotta fun sleeping over."

"If Uncle Shane is there, sure. I don't see why not." She smiled softly to her daughter, scooping her up as they settled at the dining room table. "Now, let's see about dinner."

Katie grinned happily to the reply, little hands working their way into her mothers hair. "Mommy, what are these pictures from?" The four year old reached for the nearby envelope, an expectant look sent up to her mother.

"Um," Lita sent a glance to the envelope in question, realizing then that she had completely forgot. "Those are from the last day of our vacation this week."

"Can I look at them?" Blue eyes batted with hope, the little girl already opening the envelope to reach the treasure within.

"Go ahead Katie," Lita smiled patiently. "Just try not to smudge the pictures, okay?"

Katie nodded at that, lifting the flap of the envelope as Lita set her down solo on the chair. "Mommy? When can I see Randy again?"

Lita's shoulders squared slightly as she reached for the phone book. "I'm not sure Katie."

"Can it be soon? Can he come to my birthday party? What about Christmas?" Katie shot off question after question, opening her mouth to ask another when Lita turned around.

"Kaitlyn, Randy's a pretty busy person. It'll all depend, okay?" She smiled shakily, inwardly sighing as she sat down again.

Kaitlyn nodded, little fingers barely tracing over the pictures. And for once, Lita was thankful for red eye's in photographs. "Mommy?"

The former redhead looked up from the phonebook, sweeping her hair from her face. "Yes Katie?"

"Why doesn't daddy like Randy?"

Lita blinked, surprised both that her daughter had figured that out..and by the fact that she wasn't calling him Uncle Randy. "Who told you that, sweetie."

"Auntie Dawn said so, after we got back from mini-golf." The four year old stated matter of factly. "'Member?"

"No, not really..but.." The former Diva trailed off, before she remembered that Katie had been in her bedroom right after she had finished speaking with Randy. Lita let out a sigh, mentally noting to have a talk with Dawn.

"Did he do something to Daddy?" The little girl blinked at her mother, shifting in her chair. "Cuz, daddy always says to get along with everyone."

"I know honey, it's just.." Lita trailed off unsure, not really wanting to discuss this with her daughter. "We'll talk about it some other time."

The four year old frowned, but merely nodded at her mother's look. "Can we have pizza?"

"Sure sweetie," Lita forced a smile, masking the worry within. "Just cheese, right?"

Kaitlyn nodded, scooting out of the chair to kiss her mother's cheek before she skipped off to the living room. For her part, Lita dialed the pizza place with shaky fingers; the former redhead sucking in a breath before she finally got the number right. Once she had placed the order, hazel orbs fell on the photos spread out on the table. Despite her previous warning, Kaitlyn had smuged one of the pictures. And at first, Lita frowned. Then she took a closer look, realizing that it was one of the pictures from the food court. The two wore near identical smiles with identical blue eyes. The former redhead sighed, tucking the pictures back in the envelope and before she joined her daughter to watch cartoons, she made a mental note to send the doubles to St. Louis. 

**x**

Dinner had been a quiet affair, Lita fielding the occasional questions from her daughter; and listening on when Kaitlyn re-told the accounts of her day. The former redhead allowed the four year old one more hour of television time, but then it was straight off to the tub. Katie agreed easily to that, slipping from her chair the moment her last slice of pizza was consumed. For her part, Lita remained at the table; her eyes falling on the envelope again. She had yet to figure out how to break the earth shattering news to her daughter, and quite frankly she was at a loss as to how. Part of her reasoned that she should do it alone, while another part said it should be her and Randy to break the news. And still, another part argued that John also deserved some role in it all. Lita groaned aloud, burying her face in her arms. She started questioning herself again, but in the end remained firm in the decision that Katie needed to know the truth.

Also weighing heavily on her mind, was Tuesday. More specifically, the day that marked John's return from the road. He had asked that they have their all important talk then; and Lita was currently trying to battle the butterflies in her stomach. She knew that the last night in Phoenix complicated an already complex situation, but at the same time..she had no regrets. Her head lifted then, the woman propping her chin in her hand. She couldn't ignore the obvious..nor could she overlook the facts. Fact was that John had admitted he loved her, fact was that they kissed. And fact was that, she still didn't know where he stood in her life. The former redhead blinked rapidly to fend of the tears that threatened to spill, the woman mentally willing herself not to cry. However, one tear would make it's way out and trail a lonesome path down her cheek. She hastily wiped at her eyes, pushing back from the table to join her daughter. 

**xxx**

Lita had just gotten Katie into her pajamas, when there was a noise from the bedroom. It took her a moment to realize that she had set the phone on vibrate, and once that realization came she moved from the bathroom floor. The fact that the source of the call wasn't from the cordless phone, let her know that it definately wasn't John. And, given that not many people had her cellphone number; Lita could only wonder at who was calling. None the less, a brow lifted at the display, the former Diva expelling a sigh before she picked it up. 

"Hello?" Came the shaky response, Lita coughing to cover it up.

"Everything okay?" Randy Orton inquired from the other end, a brow lifting. "Amy, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everythings fine Randy..just had to get Katie settled for the night." She smiled apolgetically even if he couldn't see the gesture. "Um, how're you?"

"I'm alright," He admitted evenly, though his voice was slightly strained. "Look, I'm sorry for calling your cellphone, but I don't have--"

"Actually," Lita broke in before he could finish his sentence. "This is probably better, so no worries..alright?"

Randy nodded then, "Yeah..anyway, I guess I'll get to the point. I talked to Shane and Stephanie..about getting some time away. They agreed to let me skip out on some house shows in two weeks."

"Oh," Lita nodded numbly, sinking on to the bed. "I'll talk to John then..that way if you need to, you can make hotel arrangements."

"Yeah..about that." He chuckled nervously, raking a hand through his short brown hair. "I think it'd be easier on us all if I just made my hotel reservations now."

She let out a shaky laugh, a silence following it. It wasn't until he repeated her name the third time that she responded. "I'll send a list of hotels if you want..I got the pictures back today, so they'll be in the mail tomorrow."

"That works," He nodded easily, settling into his hotel bed. "I doubt John would appreciate me talking to him anyway."

"Yeah well," Lita shrugged as she rested her head on the pillows. "It'll take some time, but things will work out in the end." Silently she added, I hope. "Um, was there anything else?"

"No, that was it actually." A thoughtful frown crossed his features, before he recalled one more thing. "Oh, wait. Mom wants to get something for Kaitlyn."

"Oh, okay." A trace of a smile lifted at her mouth. At least his mother was accepting. "She really likes Barbie dolls..and she's just starting to get into Scooby Doo, no thanks to Jeff." She shook her head in spite of it all. "So, any of that will work."

"Alright, I'll let her know then." He trailed off after that, opening his mouth to speak more when Lita broke in.

"Hold on a sec, okay? The phone's ringing..and it's probably John." She waited until he acknowledged her words; the former redhead setting the cellphone gently down on the bed.

The former Diva winced at the sound of John's voice when she abruptly informed him she wasn't able to talk at the moment. Of course, it wasn't until she admitted that she was talking to Randy did John Cena get hostile. At any rate, Lita expelled a sigh, beckoning her daughter so John could talk to her. She sucked in a sharp breath, raising her cellphone to her ear.

"Thanks for holding." Lita said, her voice shaking slightly. "It's just Katie won't go to bed without talking to John."

Randy nodded, "I see..should I let you go then?"

"I guess," Her shoulders half shrugged, the woman flopping down on to the bed again. "Unless there was something else you needed."

"Only a small list of resturants in the area." He stated quietly, reminding the woman then of what would occur in less than two weeks time.

She nodded then, hastily wiping at her eyes. "I'll send that with the pictures.."

"Amy are you alright?" Randy couldn't keep the concern from his voice, thankful for the second time that Stacy wasn't in the room. "Amy?"

"No," Came the quiet reply, the former redhead letting out a heavy sigh. "But I'll live."

"Right," Orton said hesitantly, not buying that for a minute. "If you want to talk.."

"Thanks Randy, but I'd rather not." Her tone was tired, the woman trying to smile. "I really should go."

"I understand," he said finally, assuring himself that she would be okay. "I'll call next week, confirm everything and what not."

She nodded then, another sigh escaping her. "That works for me..I'll talk to you later then. Take care, okay?"

"Yeah, you too." He smiled softly to the ceiling, before he continued. "Give Kaitlyn a kiss for me."

"I'll do that..good night Randy."

"Night," He said, Lita waiting until she was met with the dial tone before she flicked the cellphone shut. 

**x**

Lita curled up on her side then, waiting until her daughter returned with the cordless phone. She knew that somehow, she had screwed up; even if it wasn't entirely her fault. And although she couldn't prevent Randy from calling her, she was at least thankful that he didn't have the home phone number. She winced slightly at the thought, picturing the rage from the normally subdued John Cena if she ever told him that Randy was also on the line. Inwardly she worried, both about what would happen when Randy arrived, and what would happen when John returned from the road. Thanks to her daughter, John was a tad more receptive when the phone was returned; the wrestler taking the time to talk to the former Diva. Lita conveniently forgot to mention the earlier job offer from Stephanie, keeping the conversation to neutral topics. As it were, their conversation was subdued, instead of the normal vibrance. Though, given what had just transpired; Lita didn't expect otherwise. Instead she focused her energies on her daughter before she and John bid their good nights. 

"Time for bed Katie." Lita forced a smile, wiping her eyes before she entered her daughter's room.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" The four year old asked, worried blue eyes gazing up at her mother. "Mommy?"

She sighed paitently, sending her best smile to the little girl. "Mommy will be alright Katie-bug, you just get some rest, okay?"

"But you were crying," Kaitlyn slipped from her bed, tenatively approaching her mother. "You need a hug."

She smiled shakily, the former redhead kneeling down to her daughter's level. "I think a Katie hug is exactly what I need."

Her daughter beamed at that, wrapping small arms around her mother's neck. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Katie." Lita smoothed dark blonde curls from her daughters forehead as she drew back. "Time for bed, okay?"

"Not before I say goodnight to Oscar and Drufus!" The little girl declared brightly, wriggling free from her mother's arms. "They need Katie hugs too."

Lita laughed then, watching on as Katie did in fact, hug both of the stuffed animals. "Now is it time for bed?"

"Uh huh," Kaitlyn yawned sleepily, a bright smile sent to her mother before she crawled under the covers. "Who were you talkin' to before Daddy called?"

"Hm?" Lita raised a brow, leaning forward to kiss the litte girl's forhead thrice over. "Oh, that was just Randy."

"Is he gonna visit?" Katie looked up expectantly, another yawn escaping her. "Is he?"

"Yeah, in two weeks." Lita smiled gently down to her daughter. "Now, you get some rest sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"Night Mommy," Katie replied before blue eyes fluttered shut, the four year old giving in to much needed rest.

For her part, Lita re-entered the bedroom. However, instead of giving into the sleep that her body was screaming for; she tugged out a box of old photo albums from the closet. All of the pictures were from before Kaitlyn was born, and when she had her signature red hair. She absently fingered the now strawberry blonde locks, lazily looking through the photo album. Lita had to admit, while she had seen better days since then..there were still some bright moments from pre-Katie life. She hoped in vain that, things would stay peaceful..but all the while she knew they wouldn't. In the end she realized, that all she could hope was that Katie accepted it all. Somehow she knew her daughter would, and at the same time..the road to acceptance would be difficult for all involved. The tension -- however onesided -- between John and Randy was already proving to be a rough spot. Added to that, neither she nor Randy had talked about when Stacy would be eased into the situation. Finally, when sleep claimed her; the former redhead found some peace. Hazel orbs fluttered shut, Lita coming to the realization that at least one weight was lifted from her chest. Randy finally knew the truth, and that in itself had been a difficult task for Lita. She could only hope that now? Things would go relatively smooth.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	13. One Step Forward?

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: When I sort them out, I'll let you know.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithme, iaera, together and ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK for the reviews!   
Special thanks to my beta, Cam.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: One Step Forward 

By the time the weekend had passed, Lita was left to wonder just where all the time went. On Saturday she had received a package from none other than Stephanie. The former redhead pursed her lips at it's arrival; questioning the McMahon's intentions. She learned soon enough though, that it was a copy of the job description, a contract and of all things; a WWE employee handbook. What a way to be subtle. Another thing in the package, was a small note from Stephanie herself. Lita had re-read the note that morning, questioning why she was being asked to possibly manage. The former Diva had called Stephanie then, blatanly informing her that she was in no way, shape or form interested in managing. Of course, Stephanie had written that off; just telling Lita to think about it..and let her know in two weeks. Lita had humored the brunette then, while in truth she had no intent what so ever of managing. As it were, one other person knew about the job offer, and that person had been sworn to absolute secrecy. For once, Dawn didn't try to coerce the former redhead, instead telling her that it was a lot to think about..and that either way she would be there for her. And speaking of Dawn, during their phone conversation the brunette Diva had nonchalantly mentioned that Randy and Stacy were fighting. A lot. While Dawn did confess that she was never within earshot to hear anything, the happy couple looked far from it. Lita had merely written that off, stating that she didn't care either way. Their life wasn't her concern. So instead of going on about that topic, Dawn switched gears..questioning the former redhead's plans for Thanksgiving. 

It was also then that Lita realized, that if she did re-join the WWE, it would mean traveling on or near holidays. Not that it bothered her too much, but it would certainly put a damper in the usual holiday travel. As it were, she, John and Katie already made two trips..and it was possible that there would be a third. Add to that, the school situation with Katie, plus if the job was based in Stamford. Moving from North Carolina up to Masachussetts had been enough for the former Diva. Not that she minded the move, just that it was a pain. If she took the job, that would possibly mean re-locating to Stamford. And it was then that the prospect of managing, instead of doing corporate office work began to sound more appealing. Lita wondered if Stephanie had intended for that to happen..but if she did, why would she insist that Lita take over for J.R.? One little contract was causing her more trouble than she realized. Currently, the contract and handbook were sitting atop the desk in her bedroom. Looked over once, and since then, they hadn't been touched. After all, she still had two weeks. And, getting back to Stephanie wasn't the only thing that she had two weeks time for. Randy was also coming in two weeks. And for once, Lita wished that her life could just be normal; if there was such a thing. But none the less, she would welcome almost anything than her current situation. A situation brought about by one little fact, one little thing that had been bugging the former redhead since the birth of her daughter. What in the world had she done? 

**x**

"Mommy!" Kaitlyn called up the stairs to her mother, whom was still cleaning up the bedroom upstairs. "Mommy, I'm gonna be late!"

"I'll be right down, Katie!" Lita called down for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, granted normally she wouldn't be in such a rush, but today was Tuesday. Which meant John would be coming back, which also meant it was time for their little chat. "Do you have all your stuff ready?"

"Yes!" Kaitlyn bounced from foot to foot, waiting as patiently as possible for any signs of her mother.

Upstairs, Lita was in the midst of tossing clothing into the hamper, shoving shoeboxes back in the closet and overall; a mess. Normally, knowing that John was coming home wasn't such a big deal. If anything, Lita always looked forward to it. It meant having another hand to help with Katie, and it meant she could sleep in. But it went without saying that this time was different. While John hadn't brought it up in any phone calls, it was weighing heavily on the back of Lita's mind. She wasn't exactly sure what would happen after they talked, nor did she really know what they would be talking about. Given, she had some idea..but all the while she worried. 

Since the double phone call incident on Friday, Randy had called twice. First he said was an accident but had turned into a phone conversation between Katie and Randy. Lita had the oh so lovely duty of letting John know that Katie was talking to Randy. That hadn't been pretty. The other phone call was last night, Randy calling to inform Lita that his mother had called. Why he would do that, Lita hadn't been exactly sure, but he eventually let her know that the pictures had arrived. And not wanting a repeat of the previous night, Lita had been quick to end the conversation before Katie caught on. It struck her then, that even simple things like phone calls were becoming complicated. The former Diva could only hope that it wasn't a sign of things to come. The last thing she wanted was to put Katie in the middle of it all, but that's what she was doing. She sighed aloud then, raking her hands through her hair, when Katie beckoned again..and just as the four year old was making her way upstairs; Lita finally exited the bedroom. 

**xxx**

By the time Lita had dropped off Kaitlyn, and then gone for groceries; it was almost 11:30. The former redhead huffed, grocery bags hanging from her arms as she trudged through the door. The unlocked door at that. Lita frowned, she knew she had locked that door..how the hell did it get open? John wasn't supposed to be back until the afternoon. Or so she thought, for the life of her Lita couldn't remember the time he had given. And then she noticed the television was blaring in the living room. 

"Hello?" She called out tentatively, setting the bags down with a soft thump.

"Hey, you're back!" Dawn Marie replied, casual as anything. "Need a hand?" She added then, dragging Chris Jericho into the kitchen with her.

Lita blinked, "Uh..yeah that'd be good thanks." She quirked a smile, still puzzled at why those two were there. "Where's John?"

"Taking a shower," Dawn mentioned as she peered into one of the grocery bags, taking out an item to hand it over to the blonde man. "He said he needed a baby sitter for Katie tonight, soo.."

Lita nodded in reply, "Yeah..but I could've just called for someone."

Dawn huffed, shoving a bag at Chris. "Nonsense. Why go through all of that, when you have us!"

Lita merely shrugged, exchanging a look with Chris. Dawn had a point. "Um, I'll be right back..I just wanna change."

"We'll put this stuff away, so go on ahead." Dawn stated matter of factly, quite shooing the former redhead out.

And as Lita made her way upstairs, she could just hear Chris complaining about how he had volunteered to baby sit. And that was it. None the less, she shook her head; making her way past the closed bathroom door and to the bedroom. She changed quickly enough, just managing to shove the contract and handbook in the dresser drawer when Cena entered the bedroom. Lita smiled softly, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Welcome home." She said, moving towards the door so he could dress in peace.

"I hope you don' mind..Dawn an' Chris bein' here an' all." John raised a brow, moving further into the bedroom. "I jus' figured that Katie might wanna see 'em."

"It's no biggie," Lita said instantly, shrugging her shoulders all the same. "I'm sure Katie will be thrilled."

John nodded in response, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Steph sent some stuff for you..but it's in my bag."

"I'll get it then." Lita nodded in turn, growing slightly uncomfortable..but she couldn't tell if it was from the fact that Stephanie was sending more job information or that John Cena was standing a few feet away in a towel. At any rate, the former Diva moved to exit, mentioning then. "Actually, it's a good thing you're back now..cuz you can get Katie from pre-K. I have an appointment at the salon this afternoon. Completely forgot about it though, go figure."

He smiled instantly, "I'd like that..I miss her."

Lita's head ducked, the woman moving further back until she was standing in the doorway. "Yeah..she misses you too." The corners of her lips tugged up into a smile before she turned, to head downstairs.

For his part, Cena watched her leave..questioning why she was seemingly distant, even if outwardly she was normal. He wrote it off as nothing, instead turning his attention to the dresser. However, when he reached inside, he didn't find what he was immediately looking for. Instead, he pulled out a very familiar looking handbook and a contract. While John knew it wasn't any of his business, he glanced at the contract anyway. All he could wonder then, was why Lita hadn't said anything about it. He tucked the items back, removing the boxers he was originally searching for, making a mental note to not bring up the contract. If it came up tonight, fine..if it didn't; he was confident that Lita would explain soon enough. 

**xxx**

While the four enjoyed a peaceful lunch at the mall, John and Chris had departed shortly after. After all, they both claimed, who wanted to sit around in a hair salon? For their parts, Dawn and Lita made their way from the mall to the salon. As it were, there was a slight wait as Lita's stylist was still on her lunchbreak add to that, they had arrived fifteen minutes early. And so, Lita and Dawn plopped into the chairs, looking through various magazines and books of hairstyles. 

"I know your hair doesn't need to get trimmed," Dawn raised a brow at the former Diva. "So what are you getting done?"

"I'm going to dye it actually," Lita shrugged, flipping through the book on her lap. "And no, I'm not sure if I'll go red again..maybe burgandy or something."

Dawn tilted her head at her friend, a thoughtful look on her face. "That would look pretty good..bring out your eyes some."

"I hadn't considered that, but whatever." Lita rolled her eyes, setting the book on the nearby stand. "I guess I was just getting bored with being blonde."

Dawn snorted, setting her own magazine down. "Well honey, you and I are proof that blonde's don't always have more fun..remember?"

Lita sent a wry smirk in her friend's direction. "Oh believe me, I remember..the havoc, the chaos, the mayhem."

"And the fun," Dawn finished matter of factly, leaning back in the chair. "We always had fun."

Lita nodded easily, "What happened to those days?"

"And you say I'm nostaligic." Dawn sent a sidelong glance to the former Diva. "We changed..people change. Life goes on."

"I know that," Lita protested instantly, hazel orbs fluttering shut. "That's not what I meant."

"Well," Dawn frowned thoughtfully, raking a hand through her hair. "If you could, would you change the past?"

"That's only a what-if Dawn, I can't actually do it, so why bother."

Dawn raised a brow, shaking a perfectly manicured nail at the former redhead. "Just answer the question."

Lita sighed, her eyes fluttering open to lock with the abstract patterns on the ceiling. "If I could? Knowing what I know now? I can't say..I mean, part of me would want to but then. I probably wouldn't be sitting here." Her shoulders shrugged, "For all I know, I could still be a WWE Diva."

Dawn nodded, expecting that from Lita. "And if you had stayed?"

Lita pursed her lips in thought, "I don't know. I might have ended up raising Katie more or less on my own, or.."

"Or you could be married," Dawn finished quietly. "At least that's one way of looking at things."

At that, a heavy sigh escaped the former redhead. Lita's hands fisting in the ends of her hair. "That could have happened, who's to say now..I didn't know where we were going at that time."

Dawn's lips pursed together in thought, the woman thinking back to some of the happier moments. "Can I ask you something..and promise you won't get mad?"

Lita sent a suspicious glance over, stating rather hesitantly. "Go ahead and ask, but I won't promise anything."

Dawn nodded, clearing her throat before she began. "Do you regret breaking it off with Randy?"

Lita blinked, honestly surprised at the question. "Where did that come from?"

Dawn raised a brow, placing her hands primly in her lap. "Curiousity after all these years, now are you going to answer the question?"

Lita sighed, searching her mind..searching a distant place in her heart. "I--"

"Ms. Dumas? She's ready for you now."

Lita shot the receptionist a relieved glance, politely excusing herself at that moment. For her part, Dawn frowned. It became clear to her that either Lita didn't know why..which was highly unlikely given who she was dealing with. Or that Lita just didn't want to answer. Whatever the case, Dawn Marie was flustered. She was determined to get to the bottom of that if it was the last thing she did. And since, Lita wasn't readily offering answers; she'd just have to interrogate the other party. Dawn made a mental note then, that as soon as they were back on the road; she would be having a little chat with one Randy Orton. 

**xxx**

Lita emerged from the salon as burgandy haired woman. Or red in simpler terms, but a dark and rich shade of it. Dawn had commented that now she was a brunette and Lita had merely shrugged. Why they had started discussing hair colors was a mystery to them both; but on Lita's part it was a way to avoid Dawn's question. Because, in all truth, she hadn't given it much thought. She had just been so caught up in the fact that her career was going to change that she wanted to cut all of her ties. At least that was the logic she was using now. But all of that didn't matter on this particular day. After all, she still had a conversation with John. A conversation that she expected would change her life, but in what way..she still wasn't sure. At any rate, by the time she and Dawn made it back to the house, the car was gone from the driveway. That fact alone let both women know that Chris and John were picking up Katie. 

And, by the time the three returned from the daycare center; Lita and Dawn were enjoying a rare moment of silence. Dawn had tried to get Lita to talk, or at least gain some more insight on the grounds of the break-up with Randy..but Lita being Lita refused to say a word. And since, Dawn didn't want to press the issue further, due to the fact that the door had just swung open, she fell silent; eyeing Lita suspiciously. Kaitlyn had rushed into the house, dragging her father figure and uncle behind her. All three stopped short in the kitchen, though it was hard to tell who was the most surprised at the new look. Katie had been the first to recover, launching herself into her mother's lap..only to 'reprimend' her for not telling her that daddy was picking her up. Lita just shook her head, setting her daughter down so she could proceed with her usual afternoon routine. It was also then, that Lita excused herself from the scene; claiming she needed a shower. For their parts, the others watched; John requesting that Dawn and Chris take Katie to the hotel with them in an hour. Chris had merely nodded, already having recieved the information, while Dawn questioned where to take the four year old for dinner. John merely shrugged, stating that Katie wouldn't care either way.

As it were, they wouldn't have to decide as Kaitlyn came barreling back downstairs. The four year old promptly informed her aunt and uncle that she wanted room service. Dawn wrote it off to Lita getting some minor payback for picking out a hotel suite, but none the less she agreed easily. For his part, John called Lita's favorite Mexican resturant. He made sure that Dawn, Chris and Katie would be around for another hour, but then he insisted that they hightail it out of there. Chris had opened his mouth to make a smart ass comment, only to find an elbow to the gut and a raised brow from Cena. Needless to say, by the time Lita was out of the shower and had changed for the second time that day; Chris, Dawn and Katie were on their way out. Dawn informed the redhead that John had gone off to pick up the food, but he would be back soon. The brunette Diva also took that moment to remind Lita of what she had said their second to last day together in Phoenix. Lita had rolled her eyes then, but kept the words in her heart none the less. While she hadn't given it too much thought since Phoenix, she did start to wonder exactly what John Cena meant to her. She had already come to the conclusion that there were more than friendly feelings, but beyond that? She just wasn't sure. 

**x**

After dinner had been consumed, and the few plates and silverware put in the dishwasher; Lita found herself sitting opposite John on the couch. She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, a sudden sense of nervousness overtaking her. Hazel orbs swirling with emotion locked with crystal clear blue, the redhead hoping desperately that she remembered to turn off her cell phone. 

Lita offered a tentative smile, easing slightly when his eyes softened. "So.."

"So," He echoed, resting his palms flat on his thighs. "There are a few things I wanna talk about, few things I'd like to ask."

She nodded, resting back against the arm of the couch, her legs tucked beneath her. "Alright, go ahead then."

He cleared his throat, also leaning back. "My first question..do you feel anything for me?"

She nodded easily, hoping he wouldn't ask to what extent..because quite frankly; she didn't know. "Yeah..that much I do know."

"Well, you know how I feel about you so," He shrugged, trailing off then. "But that isn't what I really wanna talk about."

Lita nodded in turn, gesturing for him to continue.

He paused a moment longer, phrasing the words in his mind before he gave up. "Where do you see me in your life. Not in Katie's, but yours..just yours. I know that Dawn is one of your best friends, Jeff too. But, what about me?"

Lita's head ducked momentairly, the redhead ignoring the pounding in her ears. "You're a best friend, but not just a best friend. If it's possible..I'd say you're past that."

"Okay," He wasn't too sure what to make of that, but it was better than nothing. For now. "An' say, two years from now..where do you see me?"

A silence enveloped her, bringing disomfort to Cena. She opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly. The woman half shrugged finally, opening her mouth once more. "Honestly? I don't know..and I don't say that to hurt you but I say it..because it's the truth. I mean, so much could happen and--"

"Point taken," He cut her off quietly, not entirely liking where that could be going. "Then, where do you see me in Katie's life.."

'Now that Randy's in the picture.' She mentally added, her shoulders shrugging once more. "You'll always be a part of her life, and always in a big way..you are the father that Katie knows and the father that she's come to know. I can't say that it will always be like that..but," Her eyes fluttered shut, Lita realizing how harsh the truth was. "You'll always be a big part of her life..no matter what."

He nodded at that, thankful that he at least got some facts from her. "When we kissed..you didn't pull away. Matter of fact? You kissed me back, but--"

"Why did I stop?" She finished quietly, her eyes fluttering open to lock with his. "I was scared."

"I won't hurt you," He said softly, though she could hear the honesty in his voice. "You know that."

She nodded, "I know you won't but, I just.." She expelled a heavy sigh, raking her hands through her hair. "That kiss..felt right, but at the same time I was so.."

"Torn? Repulsed?"

"Not repulsed," She said instantly, turning her head to stare out the window. "I wouldn't exactly say torn either..I guess I was just confused."

He raised a brow, tempted to move..but not just yet. "About what?"

"We've always had this wonderful relationship, and it was always on this friendly level. One that I was completely comfortable with." She said evenly, hazel eyes blinking rapidly. "And then in one moment, it changed..or it had the potential to change. And part of me was okay with it, but another part was screaming no."

John cleared his throat, waiting until she had returned her attention to him. "Can I ask, why?"

**x**

Lita expelled another heavy sigh, twisting strands of hair around her fingers. "Since Katie came along, before that to some extent..I could always count on a few things. One that Dawn would always be there, that Jeff would always be there and that you would always be my best friend." She fell silent for a moment, the moment excruciating for them both. "I guess, I'm afraid that if that changes, I'll lose you."

"You'd never lose me Li," John stated softly, but firmly. "No matter what, you would never lose me."

"You can't say that," Lita protested instantly, burying her face in her hands. "Because, what if we do start dating and something happens..and I hate you or you hate me and we--"

"Stop," He commanded gently, the former Diva feeling the couch shifting beneath her. "I promise you now, you would never lose me. An' you won't."

Her hands left her face, hazel orbs brimming with unshed tears looking at him. "You can't make a promise like that John..and I know you mean well, but it's impossible."

Cena inwardly sighed, resting his arm along the back of the couch. "Then can I ask, why did you kiss me back?"

Lita's lips pressed together, the redhead noting the space had diminished slightly between them. "Because it felt right."

He nodded shortly, steeling himself for her next response. "Did you know who it was that you were kissing?"

A brow rose at that, confusion sparking through. "Excuse me?"

"I just wonder," John shook his head, figuring he should just get it off his chest now. "Since we really knew each other..have I just been a substitute for Randy?"

Lita blinked, a pained look in her eyes. "How could you even think that? God, no. You have never been a substitute for him."

He tentatively nodded, "And you're sure about that?"

Her head ducked again, Lita's face curtained by her hair. "..Yes I'm sure."

While he wasn't completely satisified with that, he took it for now. "Then, that brings me to the last thing."

She sighed from behind the curtain, a hand tentatively parting her locks. "Go on."

"I want to be with you," He stated truthfully, a hand reaching out in spite of it all to brush against her cheek. "I have for awhile, but I want to be with you."

Lita sighed, that could just complicate things more..but why would it? Her personal life was just that, personal and not concerning anyone else. Of course, it could create for some tension when Randy was around..'But what business is it of Randy's?' Lita frowned slightly, mentally kicking herself. "I.."

Cena raised a brow, resisting the urge to ask her to continue, knowing that might just push her to clam up.

The former Diva swallowed down the rising bundle of emotions. "I need time," She said quietly, so quietly that John had to lean forward to hear her.

Cena nodded easily, "You can have it."

Lita smiled shakily, starting slightly at the raw emotion in his eyes. "Just..don't expect too much of me?"

He smiled in spite of it all, "I can do that."

Lita relaxed at that, leaning back against his arm. "Thank you."

Cena's shoulder shrugged slightly, a hand toying with the ends of her hair. "I've waited this long anyway."

She let out a shaky laugh, ducking her head again before she merely shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you have."

He just shook his head, inching closer. "Would it be alright if I kissed you..or is that--"

A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, Lita leaning forward to whisper against his mouth. "That would be perfectly fine with me." She smirked slightly then, closing the distance.

John smiled against her lips, not kissing her with all of the urgency that had built within him; instead letting her dictate the game. For her part, she tilted her head parting her lips ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. And this time, she didn't pull back. Instead a hand rested at the back of his neck, the woman gently pulling him closer. Their mouths melded together easily, and to John's surprise, it was her tounge that came forward, gently tracing a path across his bottom lip. Very gently, he eased her so she was sitting in his lap; his arms banding around her waist; Cena tentatively exploring the crevices of her mouth. They stopped when the need to breathe took over; Lita sucking in a sharp and much needed breath at that moment. While she still didn't know exactly how deep her feelings went for John Cena, she at least knew their relationship had taken a step. Whether it was a step in the right direction was yet to be seen. But at that moment, Lita decided she didn't care. All that mattered, was them. And that was good enough for her.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	14. One Way or The Other

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, iaera, aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C., together and tina for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: One Way or the Other 

Normally, house shows weren't a bad thing. In fact, it meant an opportunity to work on skills, mingle a bit more and be out of the spotlight that the camera brought. But this time it wasn't the case, and as Randy Orton waited for the evening to end; he could only hope that it would soon. It wasn't the actual house show that was bothering him, nor was it the increasingly cold weather. Everything else was okay, everything else he could deal with. But, at that moment; Stacy Keibler he could not. It was no lie, they were fighting more..usually over the same thing and she would be the one to start it. And when they had arrived to the arena that night, he hoped it wouldn't happen again..that for once, she could just keep it to herself. And up until now, he had gotten what he wanted. Stacy had other business to attend to and he was last on the card. But, here it was; the house show half way over and the little chance for a peaceful night remaining soon disappeared. As it were, Dawn Marie had already stopped by, but for the life of him Randy couldn't figure out why. She had only stayed a moment, just requesting some time with him later. And that it was extremely important. Now, he could only hope that she wouldn't be as hostile as Stacy. 

"So, tell me something Randy." Stacy shut the door behind her, leaning against the wall. "Why couldn't she just come for another visit? I mean, that worked last time.."

"Because of Katie." Randy replied, almost routinely for the past week. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Stacy pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then why couldn't you just go during the week? Why are you skipping out house shows to see her?"

"I'm not going to see her, Stacy." Randy shook his head, sitting on the bench to tape his wrists. "I'm going to see Katie, you know..my daughter?"

"But, she'll be there at all times, which means--"

"Stacy. How many times do I have to say this?" Randy rolled his eyes in spite of it all, "I am going so I can spend time with my daughter. Not with my ex, my daughter."

The long legged Diva's narrowed her eyes. "Which still doesn't explain why you're--"

Randy raised a brow, "What does it matter?"

Stacy raked her hands through her hair, "Maybe because you're taking days off from work, which you normally don't do and which you wouldn't do otherwise. Come to think of it," She placed a hand on her hip. "This summer, when I wanted to take a little vacation, spend some time with you..you said no." She shook her head, shifting her weight back. "So, why were you so reluctant to take the time off then?"

Randy's lips pressed into a thin line, the tape set down as he rose from the bench. "Two completely different situations, Stacy. I haven't seen my daughter, hell I didn't know I had a child until a few weeks ago."

Stacy rolled her eyes, commenting rather dryly. "I find that hard to believe."

"Stacy, just stop." Randy shook his head, pulling his elbow pads out from his gym bag. "I hadn't talked to her since she left the WWE. I didn't know where she was, she never contacted me."

"That doesn't mean that you couldn't have found out. She has other friends, after all."

"Stacy, you can believe what you want, say what you want. I don't care." Randy sat back down on the bench, elbow and knee pads on his lap. "I'm going next week, that's all there is to it."

Stacy huffed, still not satisified. "Then why can't I come with you?"

Randy shrugged, "Because she and I already agreed. It would be easier on us all, if--"

"So, she matters more than I do, huh?" Stacy's brows rose. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth and let me finish." He snapped back tartly, "This whole situation is complicated. And for Katie's sake.." Randy trailed off then, pausing for thought before he continued. "All we're trying to do is make this is easy as possible for Katie, not you, not me..not her."

"But, she'll hafta get used to me eventually." Stacy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "So why not start now?"

Randy tugged his knee pads on, focusing on his ring boots. "I'm not doing that without talking to Amy first."

Stacy nodded, her lips pressing into a thin line. "So, it's back to Amy is it?" She drew the name out, even if she and the former Diva had been friends.

Randy sighed, focusing on his elbow pads before he bothered to respond. "Can you just tell me what your problem is?"

"My problem?" Stacy placed her hands on her hips, "You want to know what my problem is? Where should I start? Oh I know." She glared slightly at Randy, "How about since she's been in the picture, you've all but ignored me? How about since you spent that day with her, we haven't done anything together. How about--"

"I'm sorry if my daughter takes more priority than you," Randy replied rather dryly. "But I haven't seen her. Ever."

"This isn't about your daughter Randy." Stacy walked over to the bench, standing in front of him. "This is about _her_."

A wry smirk crossed Randy's lips then, the wrestler anticipating that statement. "What about her? She's the mother of my child, at one point she was your friend--"

"She's also your ex-girlfriend." Stacy cut him off, her tone growing ever hostile. "The one who I would say is responsible for us getting together in the first place."

Randy raised a brow at that, "You're wrong about that. She is responsible for it. She broke it off with me and--"

"You came crawling to me?" Stacy raised an incredulous brow. "Then what was I? The consolation prize because your girlfriend couldn't handle things?"

Randy stood, checking the clock before he looked back to her. "Let me ask you something, what was I to you? Another conquest? A shoulder to cry on because you got your heart broken? A substitue because you couldn't have the guy you really wanted?"

Stacy fumed, her nostrils flaring before she collected her thoughts. "Is that what I was to you?"

"I asked you first, Stacy." Randy spit out evenly, "So what was I huh? And is it any different now? Because, we've been together how long now? I mean sure, we've broken up a few times but, are we really together?" He rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "We don't live together, we don't even live in the same damn state."

Stacy squared her shoulders, slapping him across the face. "How dare you." She gritted her teeth, her hands flying to her hips once more. "I wasn't the one mourning because some girl left me."

"No," He conceded then, shrugging his shoulders all the same. "You were the one mourning because you couldn't deal with the fact that there was a male on this earth who didn't want you."

Stacy's eyes fluttered shut, the Diva releasing a breath before she began. "It just seems to me that you're putting her before me."

"I'm putting Katie before you," Randy replied honestly. "Not Amy."

"But with one, comes the other." Stacy smirked in spite of it all. "How convenient."

"Do you have a point Stacy? Cuz, my match is coming up soon."

Stacy cleared her throat, her voice maintaining composure. "Take me with you when you go next week."

"No." Randy remained firm, moving to push past the Diva.

"Do you still love her?"

Randy shrugged, brushing past the blonde. "I never loved her and I doubt she loved me, we weren't together long enough for it to really get to that point."

Stacy nodded, "Then do you still care about her?"

Randy hesitated by the door, he looked back to respond but instead just lifted his shoulders in a shrug as he stepped out.

Stacy could only stare numbly as the door shut behind him. Without words he had told her what she was regretting. While at least she knew he didn't love the former Diva, she didn't know how deep his feelings went. All the same she questioned their relationship; because the truth of it was that ever since she re-entered the picture Randy had changed. At first the blonde Diva thought it was from the shock of it all; after all Lita had left without a trace, shown up almost five years later and with a child. A small part of Stacy wondered if Randy really was the father, but at the same time she was positive it was. Lita after all, wasn't the unfaithful type..and truth be told neither was Randy. Of course, Lita believed he was, a lot of people believed he was; but that was only what they wanted to believe. Still, that was then; the past..merely a slip of time that lead up to the present situation. A present situation that Stacy was hating. It wasn't just enough that he had a daughter, oh no that fact was nearly resting easy with the long legged blonde. It was the fact that this daughter, this child..was a product of his past relationship with the former Extreme Diva. The blonde recalled how Randy had been after Lita just up and disappeared. Outside, he was the same; never allowing any of his personal turmoil to overtake his career. But inside, beyond the cameras and the ring..he had changed. 

He never admitted that he hated the redhead, nor did he ever admit that he could ever hate her. Instead, he kept his true feelings inside; the blonde assumed that Randy was just trying to forget about Lita completely. And using that assumption, she took it upon herself to help the process. Given, Lita was always a touchy subject where it concerned Randy; in fact for a few months there was a time where her name couldn't be mentioned around him. And when it was, he would zone out and brood. Stacy frowned, knowing that there wasn't a damn thing she could do about Randy's visit next week killed her. For starters, he would be with her. Alone, but not completely alone. Second, given the way she hadn't kept in touch with the former Diva, it wasn't like she could just show up for a visit. And then there was also John Cena. It wasn't enough that at one point, Lita had Randy all to herself, now she had John. But, as the clock ticked on; Stacy made up her mind. While she couldn't do anything about next week's visit; she could certainly do something about any planned visits for the future. A smile of satisfaction crossed the long legged Diva's face; this time around Lita would end up on the sore end of things. And there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it. 

**xxx**

Dawn Marie expelled an impatient sigh; a lock of wayward hair tucked behind her ear as she waited in the hotel bar. Before she left the arena that night, she had reminded Randy Orton that she needed to speak with him. And while Stacy certainly seemed peeved about it, Randy had been more than willing..stating that he would meet her in the bar at the hotel. Problem was, he never gave a time. Dawn was fairly certain he wouldn't be overly thrilled to discuss what she had in mind, but nothing was going to stop the brunette from getting some answers. Add to that, since Lita had left the WWE, Dawn had never really talked to Randy. If anything, he would avoid the brunette at all costs. And at first, Dawn thought it was because of Stacy..seeing as how she and the tall blonde never really got along; they merely tolerated each other for sake of working together. But now, Dawn began to wonder if it was for a different reason. Still a female but not the long legged blonde. And if it wasn't Stacy, then that left one person. 

"Dawn!"

The brunette shifted on the bar stool, sending a dazzling smile as Randy Orton approached. "I was beginning to think you forgot."

He smiled apologetically, leaning against the bar counter. "I got held up. Um--"

Dawn grasped her half full drink glass, "Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable." She smiled again, mentally adding 'Because what I have to discuss? We're going to need all the comfort you can get.'

He nodded in turn, waiting until the brunette had set her feet down before he trailed after her.

"So," Dawn began settling back against the plush booth. "How're things?"

Randy shrugged, resting his arm across the back of the booth across from her. "It's going."

The brunette Diva raised a brow, but didn't comment. She had other business after all. "First, I just want to say..thanks for meeting me."

His brows furrowed momentairly, but Randy nodded none the less. "What's up?"

Dawn's shoulders shrugged just slightly. "I just want to ask you something."

Randy nodded, making a gesture with his hand. "Go on."

"I saw Li last week," Dawn started conversationally, "And we just got to talking about the past. You know how we women are after all."

Randy looked apprehensive, taking a moment to order a beer before he gestured for the Diva to go on.

"And, something came up..I won't go into details because well, I don't want to keep you too long." Dawn smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, I was wondering if I could get your opinion."

"About?"

The Diva shrugged, smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress pants. "Do you regret breaking things off with her?"

Randy grimaced, raking his hands over his hair. "You're asking the wrong person Dawn. I thought you knew..she broke things off with me."

"Well..it's not the technicalities that matter right now, so." Dawn shrugged again, leaning her forearms on the table. "Do you regret it or not?"

"Have you been talking to Stacy?"

Dawn blinked, "What?"

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Why does it matter? It happened, she moved on..I moved on."

"Believe me, it matters." Dawn raised a brow, folding her hands together. "So talk, Li isn't saying anything and you aren't leaving here until I get some answers."

Randy inwardly sighed, "Alright..alright. Even if she was the one who broke it off, yeah I regret it. You knew how things were between us and I know they weren't the best all the time. But.." He trailed off, politely accepting his beer. "She and I had something."

Dawn nodded, a near whimsical smile crossing her face then. "And?"

"Dawn, I really don't think this is the best conversation to be having." Randy shrugged awkwardly, cupping the beer bottle in his hands. "It's the past, she has her own life and I have mine."

"You've said that already, and I'm not disagreeing with you, but.." Dawn raised a brow, sipping her drink before she continued. "It's just that something isn't adding up. I remember how the two of you were, and yes. You had your fair share of downs, but there were times when I thought you two would never part." She pursed her lips, shaking her head a touch. "What went wrong?"

He took a sip of his beer, staring contemplatively at the label a moment. "I don't know."

The Diva tilted her head, tracing the rim of her glass. "Are you sure about that?"

Randy raised a brow, questioning the woman inwardly. "What are you getting at Dawn?"

She shrugged, "You say you don't know what went wrong. You say that it wasn't you..and yet, it also wasn't her. So if it wasn't either one of you.."

Randy's lips pressed into a thin line, "Dawn, look. I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about this. I don't know what she's said to you, I don't know what you've asked her." He slipped out of the booth then, leaving the beer bottle behind. "Have a good night, Dawn."

"Randy, wait.." Dawn stood, her arms swinging freely by her sides. "I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about this, but it is important. You have to believe me."

He shrugged, jamming a hand into his pocket. "That may very well be, but..I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry." Randy shook his head, waving shortly before he exited the bar. 

Dawn sat back down in the booth, frowning deeply. While she had gotten some answers out of Randy; that conversation hadn't gone how she wanted. She admitted, that at least Randy had been more talkative than the redhead, but still. Something just wasn't adding up about Randy and Lita's past. It puzzled Dawn, especially since she had been there for most of the relationship; Lita had confided in her from the very beginning. But now it seemed that Lita had left something out. Something important from the looks of it. Dawn also knew she couldn't ask John about it..because even if John had been friends with Randy at that time; Randy and Lita's past relationship was a sore spot. Logicially, that left three more people to talk to about it. Chris Jericho, whom Dawn really didn't want to pressure..especially since he had been in the dark for a great deal of it. Matt Hardy, another that Dawn wasn't putting on her high priority list. And finally..Stacy Keibler. But, given how Stacy and Randy's relationship was going down hill now; the brunette came to the conclusion that Stacy really wouldn't be receptive either. 

That left Dawn with three options. Either press Lita for more details..which was looking highly unlikely. Press Randy for more details, again which was looking highly unlikely. Or take it into her own hands. Doing that, would mean she would have to mask her intentions, sneak around and over all..risk having the redhead stop speaking to her. But on the other hand, it would put an end to her curiosity and solve the mystery behind the sudden end to Lita and Randy's relationship. Her mind made up, Dawn allowed a small smile. She knew it was wrong to go sticking her nose where it really didn't belong, but at the same time..it couldn't hurt, right? After all, it was the past. The only problem now..was where to start.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	15. To Turn Back Time

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: free-vibe, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, together, iaera, aussiewrestlingfan and Latisha C. for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: To Turn Back Time 

Two days. Fourty eight hours. 2880 minutes. That's how long it would be before Randy arrived. And Lita was an absolute bundle of nerves. She hadn't talked about it with John, nor had she talked about it with Dawn Marie. Instead, she kept it inside; letting the tension and overwhelming feeling of nervousness build. And it was that last part that really disturbed her. After all, Randy was only coming to visit Katie, try and make up for the time he had missed out on. But, in the back of her mind, a voice persisted that it wasn't just that. And Lita knew it wasn't. Part of her wanted to call, tell him to just come another time..that it was too soon. And another part of her argued back that he had waited long enough..even it wasn't his doing. Things were just too damn complicated. Which was why, Lita was wide awake at 1:00 a.m., while Kaitlyn was sleeping peacefully and John had been asleep for nearly an hour now. He had left RAW early that night, calling the redhead from the plane to let her know he would be at Logan just after 10:00 p.m. And when Lita had asked him why, he had very plainly stated it was because he wanted to spend time with her and Katie before Randy got there. That was the only time that Lita heard the jealousy in his voice, and it only came when John mentioned Randy's name. Not that she could really blame him for feeling that way, but still. It troubled her. And that was the reason why she had failed to mention that she and Randy would be having dinner together. 

The former Diva let out a heavy sigh, curling up further on the couch; the dim light eminating from the street the only luminance in the living room. Next to her, lay the copy of the contract, the employee handbook and the information that Stephanie had sent back with John. To Lita's surprise, it was further job information on the announcers position, along with more details on the office job. And just as Lita had anticipated, the office job was in Stamford. It was almost like Stephanie was subconsciously trying to push the redhead into accepting the position to manage again. Of course, the brunette never outrightly said so..but the other options she was offering; weren't entirely appealing. Stephanie had called earlier that day, informing Lita that there were a few other details in the managers job. Lita would also be involved in the creative aspect of the business, do some PR work, but only to a small extent. Stephanie went on to add, that really Lita would be expected to do the duties of the office job, but instead of sitting in the corporate headquarters in Stamford; she would be working alongside the rosters. She left the option open to Lita as to which roster, but Stephanie secretly hoped that Lita would choose RAW. Because, after all, that's where Stephanie was currently running things and well..the RAW roster was the more familiar for the redhead. But that did nothing to ease the redhead's current state of distress. As if it wasn't enough that Randy would be there later this week..but Lita was also expected to give Stephanie an answer by this Friday. 

"You're still up.."

Lita nearly jumped out of her skin, John's soft voice just reaching her ears. 't sleep."

"So I gathered," John rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling slowly into the living room. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

Lita's shoulders lifted ever so slightly, the former Diva feeling the shift of the couch beneath her. "..This job offer from Stephanie."

Cena raised a brow, resting his arm along the back of the couch. "What about it?"

Her lips pressed together, the redhead's brows knitting together in thought. "It's just.." She trailed off then, her head lolling back; loose hair falling over his arm. "When she first mentioned it, she said it would be office work. Then she mentioned that J.R. is retiring." Lita shrugged again, shifting so that she was facing him. "She hinted at me replacing J.R. on RAW..and then."

His fingers tangled gently in the red hair draped on his arm. "Then what?"

Lita shook her head, "She offered me a job to manage again. Not wrestle, but manage..and now." A heavy sigh escaped her, hazel orbs fluttering shut for a moment. "Now, she's even hinting that she wants me to travel, take on the roles of a Diva in a sense, but not entirely."

"Oh," He said after a heavy moments silence. He knew of the announcers job..and of the office job. "Have you told her anythin'?"

Lita shook her head, "I have until Friday to make up my mind, but.."

John inwardly sighed, gently easing the redhead so her cheek rested on his shoulder. "You can always tell her no."

"I know that John, and it seems like it would be the easiset thing to do. But at the same time," She trailed off..her shoulders sagging just slightly. "It would make some things easier. I could take Katie with me and.."

"I understand," He cut her off quietly, his hand running through her hair. "I know Dawn would love to have ya around again..so would Chris an' I'm sure a few others too."

"I wouldn't mind being around again," A trace of a smile lifted at the corners of her mouth. "But then again.."

Cena turned his face, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "You still have until Friday, so just don' think about it until then." 

**x**

There was another moment of silence, the redhead toying with the hem of her tank top. And for his part, John urged her closer. The former Diva opened her mouth to respond, but just shook her head; her words were cluttering in her mind; her thoughts not entirely focused on the job offers.

Lita made a face, "I keep telling myself that, but it's really bothering me. So much could happen between now and Friday and--"

"Like what?"

Lita bit her lower lip, should she tell him? "It's just..I'd hafta find new arrangements for Katie's pre-k, and.."

"That's in the future," John put in gently, "The distant future. Friday is the near future."

"Well, what if when he gets here..and things don't go so well." Lita near winced, not wanting to entirely bring up Randy Orton right now. "I wouldn't want to keep Katie around that kind of situation..but on the other hand. What if things go well and Katie--"

"Then you make your decision on Friday," John finished for her. "How long will he be here?"

"He's leaving Sunday night."

John gritted his teeth, "And he gets here.."

"Wednesday evening," Lita stated quietly, turning her face the moment the words left her mouth.

"That long?" John clenched his free hand into a fist, the other breifly stopping it's movement in her hair. "Well at least he's making an effort."

Lita could only nod, words failing her at that moment.

"Are you pullin' Katie from school then?"

"Half day only," Lita said distantly. "And only for Friday..she's got a field trip Thursday and I'm already signed up to chaperone."

At that Cena snorted, "Is he goin'?"

"I haven't talked to her teacher about it, but more than likely."

"Oh well, that's just fuckin' lovely." John shook his head, "I'm surprised you an' Katie ain't stayin' with him."

Damnit all. "John, please." Lita sighed, shifting again so her body was facing away from him. "All he wants is to spend some time with Katie."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's _all_ he wants," John muttered rather darkly. "An' don't even try to tell me he's just a friend."

Lita let out an exhasperated sigh, why were things so complicated? "I wasn't going to John, because he's not." The former Diva buried her face in her hands, "Don't you think I've thought about asking him not to come?"

Cena bristled, "Have you?"

"Yes I have," She snapped back, instantly regretting the harshness in her tone. "I don't want him to visit and yet, I know I have to. He wants to spend time with his daughter and what kind of person would I be to deny him that?"

John raised a brow, "You had no problem doin' that before."

Hazel orbs narrowed then, the former Diva turning so she was facing him. "I can not believe you just said that."

"Well, what do you want me to say, huh?" John leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "You expect me tell you I'm happy? Well fuck that, because I'm not."

Lita's jaw clenched, the redhead counting backwards in her mind. "John please, I don't want to fight."

He sighed, his shoulders sagging then. "It's just..he's gonna be here, I'm not. That hurts."

"And I'm sorry about that, but.." Lita trailed off, inching closer until her fingertips brushed his shoulders. "Until Katie knows more of the truth, that's just how things are going to be."

John shook his head, a hand reaching up to grasp one of hers. "An' when are you gonna tell Katie?"

Lita pursed her lips, her eyes fluttering shut once more. "I don't know yet."

He turned his face then, his hand dropping hers to gently caress her cheek. "Soon, I hope."

Lita offered a half hearted smile, "It'll all depend on how this visit goes." She placed her hand over his, "That's all I can say."

John could only nod then, bringing her hand to his mouth; his lips just brushing over her knuckles. "So, you tired yet?"

Lita offered him a wry smile. "Well..I still hafta figure out who's gonna babysit for Katie on Friday, so." The redhead mentally kicked herself after that statement. Shit. 

**x**

"What's on Friday?"

The former Diva's eyes shut tightly, the redhead berrating herself over and over. "Li, what's on Friday?"

Her head ducked, "Randy and I are going out for dinner." She stated meekly, unsure of her own voice at that moment.

His hand abruptly dropped hers, "Oh."

"He just wants to talk, that's all. And--"

"When did you plan this?" John asked rather tightly, the wrestler waiting until she was looking in his direction.

She hesitantly looked up, biting her lower lip at the look in his eyes. "In Phoenix."

"Phoenix," John echoed distantly. "So, you planned this two weeks ago..an' yet, you couldn't say a damn thing to me."

"I didn't think--"

"That's fucking bullshit, Amy." John's shoulders squared as he turned to face her. "You _know_ it matters."

She expelled a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," John shook his head, "Why couldn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I knew you would react like this," Lita tossed her hands in the air, "That's why."

"Is that the only reason why?"

Lita blinked, her hands coming to rest in her lap. "Yes, that's the only reason."

John raised a brow, still not fully believing that. "Who suggested it?"

Lita swallowed thickly, "He did actually..the night that I told him about Katie."

Cena muttered under his breath, shaking his head again. "Well, I hope you have a good time then."

"Please, don't be mad at me John. I--" Lita sucked in a breath, "I'm honestly sorry I didn't say anything before, but--"

"Don't..please." John cut her off then, a tired sigh escaping him. "I've had a long day, an if you don't mind. I'd like to go to sleep now."

Lita sighed, "Fine..good night then."

"Night," was all he offered in response, the wrestler shaking his head as he moved from the couch. "Don't stay up too late."

Lita let out a muffled groan, the former Diva burying her face in her hands again. Damnit, that wasn't the way she wanted him to find out. But then, she hadn't really figured out a way to tell John that she and Randy were having dinner together. Again she felt the urge running through her; the redhead finding yet another reason to call the whole visit off. But then she realized that just wouldn't be fair, and at worse it could provoke a hostile custody war with Randy. The last thing she really wanted was for things to get even more tense then they already were; and so Lita remained unsure in the decision to just let things take their course. 

**xxx**

But at what price? The thought ran through her mind as she curled up on the couch again. She had managed to piss off John, put pressure on an already delicate relationship..and potentially screwed things up even more. And on top of that, Katie didn't even know the truth. Lita wasn't even sure when Katie would find out, but she knew it had to be sooner rather than later. Because, as John had pointed out, it was taking it's toll on him. The redhead admitted, that keeping her daughter in the dark was also taking it's toll on her but at the same time; she was unsure of how to break the news. It wasn't like she could just outright say that John Cena wasn't her father. And yet, she couldn't exactly tell Katie that Randy -- still a stranger although an accepted stranger -- was her father. Add to that, once Katie did know the truth; that meant a whole new transition. She would in a sense, have two sets of parents. Herself and John of course, in addition to Randy and Stacy. But then, Lita wasn't aware of the downward spiral that was currently Randy and Stacy's relationship; but even if she had known she really wouldn't have cared. Truth be told, that would just make things a little easier in the long run. Hazel orbs fluttered shut, the redhead clenching her jaw as her mind continued to race. The situation with Katie, John and Randy first and foremost needed to have some sort of resolution. That was inevitable, and it was really only a matter of time before the innocent four year old would come to the knowledge. 

And there was also the job offer from Stephanie. Lita knew that Stephanie meant well, and that she was only trying to help in the ways that she knew how. But at the same time, the job offer was only creating more stress to the already stressed redhead. Being back in the WWE, would mean bringing Katie into a hostile environment. And since Katie already knew that her father figure did not tolerate Randy Orton..Lita could only wonder what would happen if Katie was around the two. But at the same time, Katie would be thrilled about it all. Content with the knowledge that she would be around her favorite 'Aunt' and her favorite 'Uncles' at all times. But what about her happiness? Would she be satisfied with being in a tense work environment like that? Logically, no. Of course she wouldn't be. That would just make things so incredibly difficult, that Lita didn't really want to think about it. And in fact, she almost felt like calling Stephanie and telling her no..she wasn't interested in coming back to the WWE. Not now, and not ever. But, she still had some time to think about it. Given it wasn't that much time, but it was still precious time that she could use. After all, if things went badly this week -- which somehow the redhead knew they wouldn't -- then she would have a more justifiable reason for saying no. But, if things did go well..that would give her yet another reason to say yes. The redhead let out a tired sigh, she wasn't physically tired..but mentally she was exhausted. Things were just taking their toll and Lita was still at a crossroad where it was all concerned. 

The redhead blindly reached for the lamp nearby, and in the process the lamp was nearly sent crashing to the ground. But, on her third attempt she flicked the switch; hazel orbs squinting as the living room was illuminated. Between the pages of the handbook, the redhead reached for the 'bookmark'. Really, it was a photo..one that she hadn't looked at since Phoenix. It was the same photo that Adam had held, from a vacation that had turned out to be a living nightmare. It was also, two weeks before Lita left behind her days as a WWE Diva. Fingertips traced gently over the figures in the picture, a smile crossing her face at Chris's childish expression..and then a frown as she recalled what had led up to the dismal mood of herself, John and Randy. 

**x**

**Flashback**:

_Lita was sobbing into Dawn Marie's arms; the brunette Diva offering words of comfort to an extremely distraught redhead. Lita had yet to confess as to what brought the bucket of tears, but..Dawn knew it was something big. And more than likely something related to Randy. She waited until the redhead's tears slowed, the vibrant Diva sniffling a moment before she turned bloodshot hazel orbs to her friend._

"Li honey," Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind the redhead's ear. "What happened?"

"I saw.." Lita gulped, sucking in a sharp breath. "Randy..and Stacy."

Dawn frowned, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry.." She hugged the redhead closer, gently rubbing the Diva's back. "You go ahead, get all the pain out hon."

"I can't believe he did that Dawn."

"Men are just stupid, Li. That's all there is to it."

Lita shook her head, sighing into her friend's shoulder. "But why.."

"Because he's an asshole, that's why." John Cena offered from the doorway, "Don't waste your tears over him Li, he's not worth it."

Dawn tsk'd softly, knowing that John had a point but. "Just let it all out Li,"

"I thought he cared about me," Lita sniffled again, the redhead moving easily from Dawn's arms to John's. "Why.."

John and Dawn exchanged a look over the broken hearted redhead. "Because he.."

"I really thought I meant something to him," The redhead stated so quietly into John's shoulder. "I thought he had changed.."

Dawn sighed, her head snapping then to the doorway of the rented cabin. "Who is it Chris?" the brunette Diva called out as she rose from the floor; leaving Cena to comfort the redhead.

"Oh, it's **you**." Dawn bristled as Randy Orton stood in the doorway, the rain dripping off his shoulders. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, showing your face here?"

Randy shook his head, brushing past the brunette Diva. "I need to find Li and talk to her. I didn't--"

"Save your fucking excuses for someone who cares, Randy." Dawn snapped irritably, "She's not in the mood to deal with you."

"Fuck you Dawn, you don't know the half of it." Randy snapped back with venom, "Now where is she?"

Dawn raised a brow, her hands flying to her hips. "You aren't seeing her, so why don't you just turn around and go back."

"Like hell I will," Randy declared defiantely as he walked further into the cabin. "I'm not leaving until I talk to her."

"She doesn't want to speak to you, Orton." John Cena bristled at the sight of the wrestler. "So, just take Dawn's advice and get the hell out."

"No," Randy remained firm. "I need to speak to my girlfriend, now will someone tell me where she is?"

"She ain't your girl Orton." Cena raised a brow, "Not after you broke her like you did."

"Fuck off Cena," Randy gritted his teeth, blue eyes glaring down at the SmackDown star. "You don't know shit, so just tell me where she is."

Cena snorted, not intimidated in the slightest. "No."

Randy's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, "Tell me where she is, before I start tearing this place apart."

"Go ahead and do it," Cena smirked at the enraged wrestler before him. "I'll just charge it to your credit card."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Lita!"

"She don't want to see you,"

Randy tried to brush past Cena, but John wouldn't budge. "Lita!"

"Just give it up, you lost her."

"Amy, come on. I can explain everything, please..just give me a chance."

"You don't get it do you?" John shook his head, "You lost her man, just leave."

"Not without talking to her."

"John.." The weary voice came from the doorway to one of the bedrooms, "Dawn..Chris, just." Lita sighed, raking her hands through her hair before her arms wrapped tightly around her. "I'd like a minute alone."

John gritted his teeth, grabbing a handful of Randy's shirt. "I swear, you fuckin' touch her and you're a dead man."

Randy just shook his head, brushing past the SmackDown star to the somber redhead. "Li, babe..please I--"

"Follow me," She said hollowly, her voice foreign to all listening. "I said alone, and I meant alone." 

John, Dawn and Chris sat in the living room, waiting for any signs of movement from the closed bedroom door. They could distinctly hear Lita yelling..and Randy subsequently pleading. What surprised them, was that Randy never raised his voice in return. And to their further surprise, the yelling stopped..Lita's muffled cries muffled further. John rose to his feet, ready to break down the door when Lita and Randy emerged from the bedroom; the Legend Killer's arms wrapped firmly around a still shaking redhead. And that was all John needed to see, he shook his head at the two before he stormed out of the cabin, the door slamming furiously shut behind him. Dawn merely sighed, indicating for Chris to join her elsewhere; while Randy and Lita occupied the now vacated couch. 

**End Flashback**

**x**

Lita wiped a few tears away, the picture had been taken later ..after the rain had stopped. John couldn't prevent the death glares from being sent to Randy, but they had all mustered a smile at the brunette Diva's request. The redhead sighed, tucking the picture back in the handbook, the memory slipping away once more. That had been one of the lowest points in her relationship with Randy..and one that she longed to forget. She really had wanted to just move on at that point, put all of that behind them. But, she couldn't and in the end..she didn't. Instead, further events lead her to leaving behind her days as a WWE Diva; sinking into the mundane life out of the public eye. And eventually settling into the role as a mother. Life had been complicated then, but now the redhead realized..it was only a sliver of the turmoil she was currently in. She shut the lamp off then, finally moving from the couch to give in to her bodies demand for rest. All she could hope, was that somehow John would understand her reasoning behind not wanting to tell him..and that he would be able to forgive her in the morning. Because, at that point..the last thing she needed was tension between herself and the outspoken wrestler.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	16. A Drop in the Pond

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C., CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, iaera, together and terri16 for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A Drop In the Pond 

While Tuesday had been a day of walking on eggshells for the former Diva; Wednesday proved to be a repeat of late Monday night. Given, she and John had come to an understanding, but that wasn't exactly bothering the redhead. In fact, that relieved her..gave her one less thing to worry about in a sense. Lita had mentioned to Katie's pre-K teacher that she would have a friend? Guest? She couldn't quite remember what category she had put Randy in, but as it stood, the two of them were now signed up to chaperone Thursday. And now, here she was..just having dropped of Katie at pre-K, while John was upstairs packing. Even though he didn't need to leave until tomorrow morning; the wrestler stated that he would feel more comfortable leaving that day. And when Lita questioned where he would be going, he merely said he would stay with Chris. The redhead admitted, that part did bother her; but she couldn't really expect otherwise. Because while Katie was excited about seeing Randy again, Lita was still nervous and apprehensive. Dawn had called yesterday, just to check in and see how things were going..or at least so she claimed. The conversation started out innocent enough, the two exchanging the informal hello's and how are you's. And it remained like that, until the brunette brought up the subject of Lita returning to the WWE. Lita had tried to side step the issue, but Dawn had been overly persistent then; the redhead finally conceding that she had a response for Stephanie. But, when her well meaning friend tried to get the exact answer out of her; Lita changed the subject. At any rate, Lita had just finished putting a load of Katie's laundry in the washing machine when footsteps pounded on the stairs. The redhead raised a brow as John stood at the foot of the stairs, his suitcase and gym bag in hand. 

"I'll call when I get to Chris's." John mentioned as he brought his bags to the door.

Lita nodded, jamming her hands into her pockets. "Katie'll be disappointed."

John frowned, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but..with him comin' today. I jus--"

"I understand," Lita interrupted softly, the former Diva resting a hand over his. "I'll miss you."

Cena smiled, "I hope so."

Lita rolled her eyes, allowing the wrestler to draw her into a loose hug. "You know it."

Cena tilted his chin at the former Diva, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll call every night."

Lita smirked, her arms snaking upwards; her hands now grasping his shoulders. "I hope so."

John just shook his head, leaning his face forward to close the distance; his lips just brushing over hers. "Don't do anythin' crazy now."

Lita raised a brow, resting her head on his chest. "You know me..."

"That's what I'm worried about," Cena admitted wryly, kissing the former Diva once more before he pulled away. "I gotta go."

The redhead let out a tiny sigh, grasping his hand in hers as he walked to the door. "Stay safe."

Cena nodded, a reassuring smile sent to the former Diva. "You too Li," He reached for his bags, and once they were in hand; he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll see ya on Tuesday."

Lita could only nod in response, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. And, after she had moved from the door; she checked the clock. Randy had said he would call once he had checked into the hotel in Boston, but he never gave a specific time. As it were, all Lita could do then was busy herself until that time. It puzzled her, why John would question her convictions..and yet, she really couldn't blame him. Since she hadn't been entirely truthful, and since she had been stuck in a reminicint daydream on more than one occasion in the past two days. But still, that didn't mean she would cheat. And if John ever had any doubt about it, all he would have to do was look at her. Just as she had done..nearly five years ago with Randy. Eyes are the window to the soul after all and it was hard to keep things from people who could read you like an open book. That had been the reason why Lita had eventually given in when Randy pleaded his case..a reason that, she couldn't explain at that time. But, surpisingly, here it was; four years later and she completely understood why she had made the choice that she had. 

**x**

By the time Katie's laundry was put in the dryer, Lita had cleaned the upstairs and was just starting to organize the living room when her cellphone beckoned. And seeing that it was her cellphone, the redhead ruled out Stephanie and quite possibly Dawn. That left her with few other suspects; the former Diva's instincts confirmed when she glanced at the display. Hazel orbs flicked to the clock on the nighstand, Lita noting then that it was 1:00 p.m. 

"Hello?"

"I just checked in.." Randy started, almost uncertainly. "Um.."

"I can either give you directions, or meet you there." Lita said after a moments hesitation. "Katie gets out from pre-K at 1:30, so if I meet you, it'll be in about an hour or so depending on traffic."

Randy nodded at the phone, "That would be easier actually..I've got a bunch of stuff from Mom."

Lita nodded in turn, "Then we'll be there probably around 2:45."

"Okay," there was a moment of silence before Randy coughed, "Thank you again..for agreeing to this."

Lita couldn't stop the smile from forming, "It's the least I could do." She raked a hand through her hair, exiting the bedroom then. "Where are you staying?"

The conversation ended shortly after Randy had given over the information. Lita then occupied herself with quickly tidying up the living room before she left the house to pick up Katie. Normally, the four year old would stay for a bit of after-care, but today was special in her daughters eyes. Lita almost wished she could be in agreement with that, but the truth of it all was..she wasn't. Part of her admitted, that yes, it wouldn't be that bad. After all, it was only Randy. But then, another part of her argued that there couldn't be anything good about it because it was...Randy. At any rate, by the time she arrived to pick up Katie, the last thing on her mind was whether Randy's visit was a good thing or a bad thing. He was here, and it wasn't like she could just tell him to get back on the plane and leave; if it was just herself..she would be able to. But, since there was a four year old child whom was looking forward to spending time with him; Lita was left with no other choice. 

**xxx**

By the time Lita and Katie arrived in Boston, Lita realized that while she did have the name of the hotel..she had no idea as to which room. She could only hope then that Randy would also realize that information, and meet them in the lobby. Kaitlyn had been surprisingly quiet on the way there, the redhead figuring that either her daughter was too excited or just exhausted from her day's activities. Whatever the case, the four year old soon perked up as they entered the lobby of the designated hotel; Lita keeping a firm grip on her daughters hand as she scanned the area. Eventually, it was Katie who spotted him first, the child squealing happily, as Randy did in fact step out of the elevator. And although the four year old tugged pleadingly at her mother's hand, Lita remained where she was. She still couldn't understand why Randy wasn't referred to as Uncle Randy, but then..it would possibly make things easier when Katie found out the truth. All the same, Lita met Randy's hesitant smile with a shaky one of her own, the Diva stiffling her laughter when Katie all but latched herself onto Randy's leg. He informed the young girl then, that he had some presents for her..and that was all it took for Katie to go dashing back to her mother. The four year old beamed up at her mother, grabbing her hand in the wink of an eye so she could inspect her gifts. Lita merely let out a patient sigh, as she followed behind her exhuberant daughter. She leaned back against the handrail in the elevator while Randy informed Katie as to which button to push; and when the elevator started moving..silence reigned. 

As it were, the only words that did escape either adult, was when Lita gently reminded Katie that she didn't know where the hotel room was. Katie pouted in response, quickly grabbing Randy's hand with her own. Randy only shook his head, scooping up the four year old in his arms as they made their way down the hallway. Lita managed a polite smile when Randy held the door open for her, however, she soon felt an overwhelming urge to run as soon as it was shut. But instead, she looked on in silence as Kaitlyn absorbed herself in opening the neatly wrapped gifts that Lita presumed were from Randy's mother. She would have been content to stay like that, her only movement taking her from the wall to a nearby chair. But, her momentary peace would soon be broken as Randy sat down in the chair opposite her; the two absently watching the four year old. 

"Where's John?" Randy asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Lita blinked, keeping an eye on her daughter as she addressed the question. "He left this morning."

Randy raised a brow, the redhead hoping he wouldn't ask why. But, no. "Why?"

Lita pursed her lips, "Because he didn't want to have too uncomfortable. Besides, I thought we agreed that--"

"I know," Randy nodded then, leaning back in the chair. "Just wondering, that's all."

Lita nodded in turn, resting her forearms on the table between them. "How's Stacy?"

If the redhead hadn't been preoccupied with watching the four year old, she may have caught the dark look that crossed Randy's face for a second. "She's fine." He said evenly, although he knew the long legged Diva was far from it.

A brow barely raised, but Lita decided against questioning that. After all, it wasn't her business. "That's good."

Randy nodded shortly, blue eyes taking in the sight of a very happy four year old in a sea of wrapping paper. "I wish I had a camera..mom would've wanted to see this."

A smile just tugged at the corners of Lita's mouth, "If I had thought of it, I would've brought mine."

"I know this might be early, but.." Randy rubbed the back of his neck in thought, his eyes trained on Katie. "My parents would like to meet her."

Lita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her hands folding together primly on the table top. "Would Thanksgiving be too late? If it is, then I'll try and work out something else, but--"

Randy shrugged, "I'll talk to my parents, but that should be okay. Wouldn't that be a though?"

Lita raised a brow, questioning hazel orbs flicking to Randy. "Why would it be complicated?"

"Well..it's just," Randy scratched his forearm, "I'm sure you all have your own plans, your own traditions and stuff. And--"

"We'll work something out," Lita interuppted coolly, "Who knows. I mean, by that point everyone who's involved will be officially involved.." She trailed off then, hoping that he caught her drift.

He nodded in response, "Right so..about that. How will that work?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Lita stated evenly, though her mind was racing with scenarios..some ending in disaster. "We could always go somewhere during the week, cuz I doubt McMahon would like the fact that three of y'all need time off."

Randy smirked, "True enough. The only way I got time off was going through Stephanie instead of Vince."

Lita opened her mouth to comment, but she bit it back when Katie quite hopped over. The redhead smiled at the sight, her four year old clutching an unopened Barbie doll in one hand, while the other grasped a stuffed Scooby Doo. "What do you say Katie?"

Katie stood in front of Randy then, blue eyes shining in delight. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Randy stated with a smile, ruffling the four year olds curls. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Katie frowned thoughtfully, the four year old quite resembling her mother then. "Mommy, is it too late for the ducks?"

Lita raised a brow, "That's if they haven't closed for the season Katie bug."

"Why don't we save that for tomorrow," Randy mentioned as the four year olds face fell. "I'll be here until Sunday evening, so we have plenty of time."

Lita nodded thankfully to Randy, "And besides Katie, you've got a big day tomorrow."

Katie pouted, but soon enough, she turned expectant eyes to Randy. "Are you comin on the field trip?"

Randy blinked, but before he could say a word; Lita spoke up. "Yes, he is Katie. Mommy talked to your teacher about it yesterday."

The four year old beamed, skipping off again to look over the picture books that were in the pile of wrapping paper. And as soon as she was occupied, Randy sent a questioning look to the redhead. "Field trip?"

Lita offered a sheepish smile, "Her class is going to the aquarium, and if the weather's nice..they have a whale watching tour scheduled for after lunch. Most of the parents are going.." The former Diva trailed off quietly, hoping all the same that Katie didn't catch that last part.

Randy nodded uneasily, "Well uh..thanks?"

"If you'd rather stay at the hotel, I'll just tell her teacher you can't make it."

Randy shook his head then, his eyes seeking out the four year old. "That's quite alright. Just..wasn't expecting that, that's all." 

Lita nodded in turn, "If I had remembered sooner..I would've called or something. Sorry about that."

"Like I said, it's alright." Randy's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

Lita managed a small smile, "She's really looking forward to it."

"I'm sure," Was Randy's reply, the two adults falling silent to watch the four year old.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Katie stated then, her stomach grumbling loudly as she peered at the two. "Can we go to Quincy?"

Lita nodded, picking up the four year old to settle her in her lap. "It's not too far from here, so we can walk." The redhead mentioned to Randy then, Katie's hands tangling in her mothers hair.

"That works for me," Randy agreed easily. "I'm ready whenever you two are."

Lita set the four year old down, Katie looking back expectantly as she stood by the door. For her part, the redhead hesitated a moment, but shook it off soon enough; the former Diva sending her daughter a soothing smile. And by the time Randy had the keycard, Kaite had grabbed both of their hands, tugging them along impatiently. 

**xxx**

By the time they left Faneuil Hall Marketplace, Katie was falling asleep in her Lita's arms. For his part, Randy was carrying a teddy bear that the four year old had set her sights on, and a few souveniers for his mother. And even though they had almost gotten seperated from the previously excited child, the trip to Quincy hadn't been all that bad. Of course, Lita was quick to remind herself that Randy hadn't even been there a full 24 hours, but still. At least his visit was starting off on a good note. And as they stood outside the hotel, Randy mentioned that he would just keep Katie's gifts with him, while Lita was requesting the same. They both simply nodded in the end, Randy handing over the teddy bear. Lita also mentioned that she would be back, probably around 8:30. The field trip was scheduled for 9:30 and since the hotel was nearby, they could just meet the group at the aquarium. He nodded in turn, letting her know that he would meet her in the lobby. As it were, the good night was an awkward one, but neither Randy or Lita expected otherwise. Instead, Randy remained on the sidewalk, watching until Lita and Katie disappeared from his line of sight. And once they turned the corner, he pushed the hotel door open. 

Once he had reached his hotel room, he half expected to find a voice mail from Stacy. But then he remembered..he never gave the blonde Diva the name of the hotel. But, when he checked his cellphone; sure enough Stacy had left a message. It was a short one, only requesting that he call her as soon as he could. And just as he was tossing the cellphone back on the dresser; it rang. And even if it was his girlfriend, a slight look of annoyance crossed his face as he picked up the object. 

"Yes?"

"Where were you?" Came the reply, the wrestler noting the annoyance lacing her tone.

"I was out."

Stacy huffed at the phone, "Then why didn't you take your cell with you?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Maybe because it would've been rude."

"Well thanks a lot." She muttered then, "So, how is she?"

"My daughter is doing wonderful, thanks." Randy shook his head, flopping back on the bed to flick on the television.

There was a moment of silence, Randy figuring that his answer wasn't the one Stacy was hoping for. "And how's Lita?"

Ah. There it was. "She's doing good. She asked about you."

Stacy feinged indifference. "Well, tell her I said hi."

"I'll do that," Randy stated evenly, wondering exactly what the blonde wanted.

"So, how's John?"

Randy raised a brow at the phone, "He's not here."

"Oh..how convenient."

"He's not here because he didn't want this to be an uncomfortable situation Stacy." Randy stated rather evenly, "That's all."

"I'm sure that's all." Stacy replied, her tone bitter.

"Was there a reason for you calling?" Randy asked then, growing annoyed, though he tried his best to keep it out of his voice. "Because, my daughter has a field trip tomorrow and I need to be up early."

Stacy huffed, "Is it a crime to call my boyfriend..especially when he's--"

"Give it up Stacy, for the last time. I am here to visit my daughter. Not my ex." Randy gritted his teeth, "Now, if that's all. Good night."

He waited until Stacy bid her good night, not entirely surprised that she didn't say I love you. The way things were going right now..well, it wasn't exactly looking like paradise. But, all the same Randy pushed the thought to the far corner of his mind. After all, he was here to spend time with his daughter, not worry over the status of his relationship. But still, to some extent it bothered him. He knew that Stacy wanted to be involved, but he held his reservations about it. Between John and Stacy, John was seemingly the more accepting of the two. Given, he wasn't about to ask Lita or John about how Cena was taking it..but still. It couldn't possibly be the same as Stacy. All the same, before he completely settled in for the night, Randy's thoughts drifted to the velvet box sitting on his dresser. It hadn't been taken out from the dresser in four years, and now..it looked like it was going back in. He never did get an answer as to why _she_ turned him down, but he remained firm in the thought that he would get an answer on Friday. That was just one of the many questions he had for the redhead and with all luck, he would get the answers he had been waiting for.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	17. A Picture Perfect Family

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R. This will probably be the last update until after the holidays. Happy Holidays to one and all.  
Thanks to: tiears, Latisha C., iaera, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, together, aussiewrestlingfan and free-vibe for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Picture Perfect Family 

For the third time in the last five minutes, Lita promised her daughter that she would meet her at the aquarium. And just as she had stated the previous two times, she also confirmed that Randy would be there too. For the life of her, Lita had yet to figure out exactly why Katie was so fascinated with Randy, but none the less at least she was accepting. At any rate, the former Diva dropped off her daughter at exactly 8:15. Katie's teacher, Joyce, reminded each parent to be at the main enterance to the aquarium at 10:00 a.m. sharp. She let them know that, since the weather was so far co-operating; plans would go ahead for the whale watching trip afterwards. And as Lita got back into her car, she wondered what had possessed her to volunteer Randy. She could've asked John, or Chris..even Dawn for that matter if she was really going to ask a friend to come along. But no, she volunteered Randy. Maybe it was just for the fact that the field trip came at the same time that he was in town, or maybe it was because when she talked to Joyce about it; there had been several other moms lingering in the area. Lita wasn't exactly the type to advertise her private life, and now was certainly no exception. But still, she knew the other mom's talked about her, and that one day..the other kids would tease her daughter. So had she signed him up to prove a point? She really didn't know. And at any rate, she couldn't really put much futher thought into the matter. What was done was done and now it was just a matter of going through with it. She called Randy on her way to the hotel, and of course..she got stuck in traffic on her way there. Didn't people have to be work soon or was it just her luck that she would be late? Thankfully, Randy was understanding; suggesting that perhaps they get breakfast in the hotel's resturaunt or something. Lita thanked him for the offer, making a counter offer to just pick up McDonald's on the way there. In the end, they just agreed to find someplace near the hotel. 

"Hey..sorry I'm late," Lita began as the door was swung open, "Morning traffic."

Randy shrugged, standing just inside the hotel room. "Not like I have anywhere else important to be."

Lita just nodded, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab a few things, okay?" Randy turned then, grabbing his wallet, a jacket and he was just about to pick up his cellphone; before deciding against it. "Now, to just find the keycard.."

Lita shook her head, leaning against the doorframe. "Um, try the nightstand.."

Randy raised a brow at the redhead, but when he looked at the nighstand; he found his keycard. "Whoops."

Lita rolled her eyes, waiting until he had tucked his keycard into his pants pocket. "Are you sure you don't want to bring your cell?"

Randy nodded firmly, "Positive.." He trailed off with a forced smile, one that few people could see past. "Let's go."

Lita pushed off the doorway, jamming her hands in her jacket pocket; a backpack swinging from one shoulder. "Katie must've asked a million times if you were coming today."

Randy smiled, "Nice to know she's taken a liking to me."

Lita nodded in turn, the two making their way down the corridor. "You're one of the few people she doesn't call Uncle."

Randy chuckled, "Well, that might be awkward in the end, don't you think?"

A wry smirk twisted at the corners of the redhead's mouth, the two stepping into the elevator. "To say the least."

Randy nodded, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Stacy say's hi, by the way."

Lita blinked, fiddling with the strap on the backpack. "Oh, well..um. Next time you talk to her, tell her I say hi."

"I'll do that," Randy leaned back against the wall, all the while knowing that he really didn't want there to be a next time. "Have you heard from John?"

"Mmm," Lita nodded, hazel orbs focused on the wall opposite her. "He and Chris supposedly left early this morning."

"I see," Randy trailed off then, both somehow knowing that John and Stacy weren't the best topics to bring up right now. "Have you talked to Dawn recently?"

The redhead frowned thoughtfully, "Not since Tuesday actually..and that was to see what my desicion was for Steph."

Randy blinked, a questioning brow raised at the former Diva. "What's going on with Stephanie?"

Lita inwardly sighed, damnit. "Well...she kinda offered me a job, managing and stuff like that. Pretty much everything I was doing before, except without wrestling; and a few extra duties."

"You don't sound too thrilled," Randy stated matter of factly as they exited the elevator.

"It's not that," Lita began, sweeping her hair from her face. "It's just..I don't know if I really want to go back."

Randy nodded then, stating quietly. "It hasn't been the same since you left."

Lita gave him a look, "But, life goes on, does it not?"

Randy just shrugged, opening the door for her when they reached the hotel's enterance. "So, where are we going?"

"Wherever the line is the shortest, and wherever they serve strong coffee." Lita stated simply, "Pick a block."

By the time they decided on a place to eat, it was going on 9:30. That gave them all of fifteen minutes to wolf down their food; opting to take their coffee to go. Needless to say, what Randy had said bothered her. Stephanie had said the exact same thing, Monday night when Lita and Katie were backstage. And while Lita didn't entirely doubt the statement from either individual; coming from Randy just made her confused. She and Randy hadn't exactly parted on good terms..but to be more specific, they hadn't parted on speaking terms. And the redhead knew, that was her fault. She had left without saying a word to anyone, save for Dawn Marie. But, the redhead had wanted to say goodbye to Randy, but at the same time..she didn't. A goodbye would only mess things up between them, or that's what she had told herself at the time. And besides, it was better to just let go, move on and leave no room for second chances. But even at that point, she and Randy were beyond second chances. At any rate, Lita gave no further thought to the matter as the two arrived at the designated spot. Now all the redhead could hope was that, the other parents wouldn't be as nosy as she expected them to be. 

**xxx**

Whoever said that four year olds couldn't understand science..was dead wrong. It wasn't that they understood it at the same level that most adults could. Just that, they had their own distinct way of reasoning things. And if anything, they made it interesting and they made it fun. Needless to say, the children..whom were split up into groups of six; were taken on seperate group tours. The parents trailed close behind at the back, many armed with cameras and one father in Lita, Katie and Randy's group; had a digital camcorder. And to say that Lita was uncomfortable, would've been a drastic understatement. Given, she was cooing to her daughter just as much as the other mothers; but when it came down to the small things. The parents holding hands, the wives showing off their latest gifts..and the husbands bragging about their golf scores; Lita wanted nothing more than to escape. 

"So Amy," A woman that Lita had just met that morning, and one that Lita decided she didn't like; decided to hone in on the redhead. "This _must_ be the charming husband."

Lita blanched, sending a quick look to her daughter. "Well..."

"Oh, now don't be shy." The woman -- who's name tag proclaimed her as Jessica -- smiled. "But, I can see why you've never shown him off. He's quite the lady killer."

"Thanks," The redhead mumbled then, wishing that the floor would open and swallow her.

"So tell me," Jessica raised a perfectly plucked brow at Randy. "Why haven't we ever seen you two at the country club?"

"Oh well, my job keeps me pretty busy," Randy stated truthfully, "Between work and wanting to get home.."

"Oh how charming!" Jessica declared, resting a hand on her husband's arm. "Richard, have you met Amy's darling husband?"

Randy shook the offered hand, laughing good naturedly at Richard's lame joke.

"You should come play golf with us some time," Richard mentioned with a grand smile.

"Oh that would be simply lovely!" Jessica beamed, looking between Randy and Lita. "What do you say Amy? You can come shopping with the girls."

Lita stiffled a groan, exchanging a worried look with Randy. "I think the kids are moving."

Jessica tsk'd, "Well I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to chit chat later, won't we? Tootles!" Jessica waved warmly to Lita, before she and Richard bustled off, to be at the front of the parent group.

"Good riddance," Lita muttered under breath, the redhead staying at the very back of the group of parents. "I'm sorry about that, it's just that--"

"It's not a big deal, but.." Randy raised a questioning brow, "Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"Have you taken a good look at these people?" Lita raised a brow in turn, resting a hand on her hip. "They're so superficial and snobby."

"So, you're telling me that you're comfortable with lying to them..because?"

Lita sighed, her shoulders lifting in a shrug. "Because it protects my daughter."

"Our daughter," Randy said quietly, "But you could've just told them the truth."

"Too late now," Lita groaned, burying her face in her hands. "It looks like Jessica the gossip bird has spread the news about my darling husband."

Randy only shook his head, "Well..guess we'll just hafta make the most of it then."

Lita raised an incredulous brow, "Why?"

Randy shot her a pointed look, "Because they're gonna expect us to act like them."

The redhead's nose scrunched up. "No pet names."

"Fine by me," Randy agreed easily, "Shall we?" He offered his arm to the former Diva then, Lita accepting it, to keep up the charade.

By the time their group reached the halfway point of the tour, word had spread through the rest of the parents about Randy. Needless to say, that meant for more awkward moments for Lita, and equally awkward moments for her 'husband'. And by some miracle, Katie was too caught up in the exhibits at the aquarium to notice. Had she not been, things would've been that much more complicated when John got back. And that left Lita with yet another problem. How in the world was she going to explain this to John? She knew she could've just told Jessica the truth, and in fact..it had been on the tip of her tounge. But, what did she do? Lita screwed up. Royally. She had a sinking feeling that by the time the day was over, she and Randy would be invited to at least one of the parent's nights out. But, just as Randy had explained earlier; she could always use the excuse that his job kept him busy. It wasn't a total lie, and it was definately easier than trying to think of a way to pull it off. At any rate, Stephanie's job offer to come back was sounding more appealing to the redhead. It would mean she could possibly pull Katie from that pre-K, and at the very least get herself out from underneath the society microscope. 

**x**

Needless to say, by the time their group finished the tour; Lita was on her last nerve. Jessica had formally introduced the redhead to the other mother's in their particular bunch. The redhead having been swept away for 'girl' talk, which turned into 'lets fawn over Amy's husband'. Randy, on the other hand, didn't fare much better. While he at least was saved from the fawning over other people's 'wives', the fathers insisted on him joining them for a round of golf that Saturday. And much to Lita's disdain, she noticed that Jessica's daughter, just so happened to be the best friend that Katie was recently gushing about. Just her luck. Katie had been bugging and begging her mother to let her go on her first sleepover; and now with the ever bright Jessica pushing for the plea..Lita was left with few options. Between Jessica's nagging and Katie's hopeful eyes; the redhead found herself agreeing to next Friday night. And in spite of the increasingly uncomfortable situation, Lita at least found some relief in that. While it did mean that Katie might be inundated with questions about her 'father', at least Randy would be gone. Not to mention that John would also be on the road, which meant that Lita would have less heat to deal with. Lita, however, was soon forced out of her thoughts; the former Diva finding herself the sudden victim of a camera. No sooner had she turned, did one of the moms -- this one named Shelly -- requested a picture of the 'family'. Lita forced a smile, shuffling her daughter in front of her, while Randy stood next to her. And perhaps it was to her relief, but as soon as the picture was taken; Katie scampered off to find her friend. 

"I've been asked to go golfing this weekend," Randy mentioned casually as he and Lita strayed near the back. "At an exclusive indoor course."

"I'm not entirely surprised," Lita mentioned wryly. "Everyone's absolutely _smitten_ with you."

Randy squeezed her hand, "It's not that bad, is it?"

Lita rolled her eyes, keeping the loose grip on his hand for appearence sake. "At least they're not asking to see a wedding ring."

"Or pictures from the wedding." Randy added then, "At least you don't hafta worry about this getting back to John."

"Or Stacy," Lita stated quietly. "But I screwed up..again."

"Well, all we have to do is keep this up until the day is over," Randy said confidentally, "Don't sweat it."

Lita groaned, "You don't hafta see them every day of the week."

"Then just tell them the truth and get it over with," Randy shrugged helplessly, "What else can you do?"

"I don't know," The redhead stated solemnly. "But, you're right. All we hafta do is get through the rest of the day." Lita forced a smile then, her grip increasing slightly on his hand.

"So, what did the gossip birds want?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Your life story."

Randy raised a brow, "I hope you didn't make too much of an asshole."

Lita smirked, "I couldn't do that...so I just told them the truth." At his questioning look, she added: "Sort of."

Randy shook his head, the group coming to a stop in front of a large tank. "Katie looks like she's in heaven."

Lita smiled warmly then, "She is...she's always bugging me to come here."

Randy raised a brow, "Why don't you take her?"

The former Diva shrugged, "She's in pre-K all week and by the time the weekend rolls around, I've got a million things that I need to do."

"Such as?"

The redhead pursed her lips in thought, "Mother daughter things..art classes, swimming." She trailed off with a shrug, "Just stuff like that."

Randy nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"It is," Lita said honestly. "And one weekend a month, we don't have anything scheduled that's when we drive down to North Carolina; visit Jeff and Beth. Or Jeff'll come up here and spend the weekend with us."

"Sound busy."

Lita shook her head, the two moving as the rest of the group did. "Not nearly as busy as when I was in the WWE."

"Well, that's not entirely true." Randy stated then, "Just a different kind of busy."

Lita shrugged, "I guess.." The redhead trailed off then, requesting only that Randy hand her the camera.

And as Lita drifted away slightly to take pictures of Katie, Randy was approached by Richard and James..whom he found out was married to Leslie and brother to Shelly. At one point, Randy wondered if this was how their life would've been if Lita had stuck around. Of course, not in this particular city and ideally not with these particular people; but still. It was the idea of it all, family life in its entirety. From the mundane little things, to the grander things like chaperoning on your child's field trip or family vacations. It was something that Randy had missed out on, but was now being allowed in on. And even it was only to a tiny extent, he didn't want to let it go. The problem that remained, was keeping it. 

**xxx**

While Lita and Randy were relieved to be out of the aquarium, they soon wished they were back in there. Because, even though it meant that they wouldn't be stuck with just Jessica, Shelly and Leslie; it did mean that they would now be stuck with all of the parents. And while the rambunctious group of four year olds were crowded around their teaching staff; the parents remained clustered in a group. And in the center of that cluster, Jessica, Richard, Lita and Randy. Just as Katie had attached her self to Jessica's daughter; Jessica was attaching herself to Lita. And right about now, Lita was looking for a way to dash out of there and jump. Fifteen minutes had passed, they hadn't even gotten to the whale watching point, and already Lita was wishing that the damn whale would just show up. Normally, she would've been thrilled to have this kind of opportunity, but not at this expense. These women were the type of women that reminded the redhead of a movie she had seen with Dawn. They were catty, backstabbing, snobs and fake. But, they did it with a smile. And it was killing the redhead that she had to pretend to even be semi-like them. 

"Oh, ladies did I tell you?" Someone named Tamara gushed, "Danny is taking me to Paris for a little romantic get a way next weekend!"

"Oh how delightful!" Jessica declared, "Richard is taking us all to Switzerland for the Winter break."

"Did I show you all this?" Shelly stuck her hand in everyone's line of sight, showing off an exquisite diamond ring. "Isn't it grand? Marcus got this for our tenth anniversary."

Lita gushed and awed along with the rest of them, conveneintly stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Amy, you and Randy will be joining us for parent's night out this Saturday, won't you?" Abigail turned her attention to the redhead. "We've already got the baby sitters hired."

"Um," Lita shifted from foot to foot, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I--"

"Oh you simply must," Jessica grasped the redhead's arm compainonably. "We're going for a dinner and dance cruise.."

"Well..."

"Randy, you simply must convince Amy!" Jessica switched gears, fixing Richard with a pointed look. "The dinner cruise is just too good to pass up."

Richard nodded in turn, "The best the city has to offer."

Randy exchanged a pleading look with the redhead, neither of them wanting to agree and yet; with the pack of wolves surrounding them. "Amy dearest? It's up to you."

Lita glared momentairly at Randy, brushing it off as soon as the center of attention was shifted. "We would be simply delighted."

"Wonderful!" Jessica declared, clapping her hands together. "Sunday, we have brunch..then we ladies here take the children somewhere exciting, while the men go off golfing." She smiled charmingly to the redhead, "You three are more than welcome to join us dear."

Lita offered the overbearing woman a half smile. "I'll let you know."

"Well, if not this weekend, then some other time?" Jessica smiled hopefully, "I'll give you our offical schedule of events when we get back to the harbor." 

Lita could only smile and nod, thankful beyond belief that the attention soon shifted to the January vacation. All because she couldn't find it in herself to just tell the truth..and she was suffering. It wasn't enough that the women were catty, overbearing and sickeningly sweet, but they all adored Randy. The redhead could distinctly recall a few occasions when John had been with her to pick up Katie; the looks that they had been sent..Lita wanted to punch a few faces in. It was painfully obvious that they didn't like, nor did they approve of John. It was also obvious that Randy, on the other hand, was accepted without a doubt. And while Lita may have been borderline in their books before, now she was one of them. At least in their eyes, but never in her own. The redhead knew that she could never truly be like them, and even if it was killing her to have to stoop to their level...it protected Katie. And that mattered more to Lita than anything. The last thing she wanted to do was crush her daughter's innocent shell. And she knew that, eventually she would have to do just that; at least for now it was in tact.

* * *

End Chapter. 

Author notes: If I can manage, I will have the next chapter up by Thursday. If not, it'll be up next Monday or Tuesday at the earliest. Have a safe and Happy Holiday! 


	18. Down Memory Lane

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: Latisha C (I switched to her given name just for snob purposes), tiears, iaera, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, together, free-vibe and aussiewrestlingfan for the reviews on chap. 17. And Evilution for the review on chap. 16.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Down Memory Lane 

To say that Lita was nervous, didn't begin to cover it. And it wasn't just the fact that she had to have an answer for Stephanie..but it was the fact that she had no idea as to what Randy wanted to discuss. Granted, Lita had a few hunches, but nothing really solid. To top it all off, her conversation with John last night, had been one of the more difficult in recent weeks. The redhead almost slipped when John asked about the field trip; but fortunately for herself, she recovered. The former Diva left out the fact that on Saturday, she and her 'darling husband' were expected to join the rest of the pre-K parents for parent night. Given, Katie would eventually find out that Randy was her father, but Lita didn't feel it would exactly help the situation if John found out about Saturday. At any rate, after Katie had been dropped off..and Lita had a 'pleasent' conversation with Shelly; the redhead found herself looking over the contract from Stephanie. The brunette had stated that she would call Lita at exactly 11:00 a.m. to receive a response. It was now going on 9:30, which left Lita with under two hours to find a baby sitter for Katie. Part of her hoped that she wouldn't find one..just so she could call the dinner off. And yet, part of her really wanted to know what Randy wanted to talk about. At any rate, by the time the clock read 10:15, Lita was still without a baby sitter. She had just picked up the phone to call Jessica for a recommendation, when the door bell rang. 

"Dawn," Lita stated, raising a brow at the visitor. "What are you doing here?"

Dawn Marie shrugged, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Stephanie told me I wasn't needed this weekend."

Lita blinked at that, "So you decided to come here, instead of going home?" The redhead placed her palm on her friend's forehead. "No signs of fever.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well are you gonna let me in or not?"

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" The brunette said instantly, "Is it a crime that I want to see my best friend?"

The former Diva shook her head, opening the door wider so Dawn could enter. "No, it's just that..never mind."

Dawn raised a brow, reaching down to grab her suitcase before she stepped in. "What?"

Lita shook her head, "Just forget it, alright?"

Dawn blinked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Lita said honestly, shutting the door behind her. "Actually, your being here is a good thing."

"How is that?"

"I need a sitter for Katie," Lita said then, "Randy and I are having dinner together tonight and.."

"Ohhhh.." Dawn nodded slowly; John Cena had complained about that to Chris, while Stacy was bitching about it earlier. "Well you know me, I'd love to watch her!"

Lita merely nodded in reply, hazel orbs flicking to the clock. "Well she'll be really happy to see you."

Dawn inclined her head at her friend, "Li, is something wrong?"

Lita frowned, wondering if she could trust Dawn enough to tell her about yesterday. "Not really..."

Dawn raised a brow, flopping down on the couch. "Why don't I believe that?"

Lita shrugged, settling opposite her friend. "Promise you won't say anything? Especially not to Chris or John?"

The brunette blinked, that wasn't a good sign. "I promise."

Lita sucked in breath, "Well..yesterday Randy and I chaperoned on one of Katie's field trips." The former Diva raked a hand through her hair, her eyes fluttering shut as she continued. 

By the time Lita had relayed the happenings of yesterday's events, the silence between them was deafening. Given, Dawn had expected something out of the ordinary; just by the way that Lita had began. But nothing could've prepared the burnette for that. It was crystal clear to Dawn that Lita was disturbed by what happened yesterday, and really she couldn't blame her. But, all the same..Lita could've just told them the truth. She may have had to face the wrath of the society snobs, but still. It would save the redhead the headache that she would be dealing with for the next three days. The brunette Diva sighed, searching her mind for the right words to say, without coming across as motherly. 

"Are you going to tell John?" Dawn said finally, "He deserves to know..."

Lita bit her lower lip, "I know that Dawn, but..he'll flip."

Dawn raised a brow, "And what if..one of the days he's home and he picks up Katie? You know one of them will say something to him and I highly doubt he'll want to hear it from them."

Lita sighed, "I know that..it's just. I don't know how to tell him, without it sounding like.."

"Like you're not over Randy?" Dawn supplied evenly, "But he knows you're over him..and you are." The brunette tucked her legs beneath her, "Right?"

"Right," Lita echoed hollowly. "Look, Stephanie's supposed to be calling at 11:00..it's 10:30 now, so I'm gonna hop in the shower." The redhead offered a weak smile then, retreating quickly from the living room.

Dawn pursed her lips, watching the redhead's retreating form until she disappeared from sight. In all truth, Stephanie had never told her she wasn't needed. Instead, Dawn had played sick in order to get out of the house shows. And while part of her intent was to baby sit for Katie..the other was to piece together more parts of Lita and Randy's past. The brunette knew that it was wrong and that if Lita found out, she would flip. But at the same time, Dawn had to find out. Lita had claimed that she told Dawn everything, and up until recently; the brunette believed it. Dawn was confident that by the time she left, she would be at least one step further from where she was now. The only problem was, where to start. 

**xxx**

Midway through the call with Stephanie, Lita realized that Katie needed to be picked up from pre-K. Fortunately, she had added Dawn to the list of 'approved' people; and thus sent the brunette on her way. For her part, Lita listened on as Stephanie covered more details of her job. If she accepted it, Stephanie informed her, that she would be expected to manage, travel, participate in photo shoots, press conferences..pretty much the works. The only thing she wouldn't be doing was getting in the ring again. And while Lita was apprehensive about the whole thing, it was looking pretty appealing. Stephanie mentioned that, along with the regular employee benefits; a baby sitter would be available for Katie at all times. She also mentioned that Shane's son was traveling with the roster, so Katie would always have a playmate. But, whether it was for the extra benefits or for the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with snobby people; Lita found herself saying yes. However, the redhead was ready to take back her answer when Stephanie refused to mention whom she would be managing. All the brunette would say, was that it was an idea long in the making and that management finally gave it the go ahead. At any rate, by the time Lita wrapped up the conversation, she learned that she would be starting in two weeks. She bid Stephanie farewell then, the job officially in the books..and Dawn returning with Katie in tow. That was at least one big thing out of the way, now Lita could only hope that the other thing would go smoothly. 

After Katie had been settled for her afternoon nap, Dawn declared that the two of them had to go shopping tomorrow. And when Lita questioned why, Dawn simply said that Lita needed to fit in for the dinner cruise. The brunette had seen just enough of the pre-K parents to realize that, while yes; Randy was certainly golden in their books..Lita was still on the border. And with Dawn Marie's advisement, Lita would be just as in. The redhead was quick to point out that, it wasn't what she really wanted. Dawn then argued that, even if it was just for two more weeks..might as well make it comfortable. The brunette also told Lita that Jessica had left an envelope in Katie's cubby for her. She handed it over to the redhead then, Lita soon finding out that it was the official invitation and directions for the dinner cruise. The former Diva groaned, as she handed the envelope back. She had gotten herself into a sticky situation..and now all she could do was grin and bear it. And Dawn had tried to be sympathetic to the redhead's situation; but inwardly she felt it was a stupid move on Lita's part. Telling the snob society the truth, would've meant having to deal with their dirty looks and gossip. Telling them the lie, well that meant that Lita would have to deal with John. And given, John wouldn't gossip but Dawn was fairly certain that he would give the redhead more than a few dirty looks. It also had the potential to put an end to a blossoming relationship. 

Dawn hadn't been surprised when Lita and John finally got together, in fact the brunette had been expecting for at least a year now. But, even when Lita had told her...Dawn was in shock when the redhead was with Randy. Given yes, Lita and John didn't have everything in common, but Lita and Randy were opposites. Or at least they appeared to be. And at first, that's what Dawn always thought; that it was mostly a physical attraction between the two. But, after she had spent some time around them, the brunette started thinking otherwise. For while the two were outwardly different, they were so alike that Dawn was floored. They had this chemistry about them, that Dawn still couldn't put a finger on and she doubted that she ever would be able to. And it was that chemistry that the brunette figured would get them through anything. That apparently, wasn't true..but Dawn wondered why. What was so important that Lita never mentioned? And why didn't she say anything to Randy? Lita wasn't the type to just up and leave without saying a word; so why was it different then? The burnette reasoned that something big had happened, something that Lita never said a word about. But, what was it? That part was driving Dawn up the wall. Randy hadn't said anything to her about it, and when she had tried to talk to him again...he turned in the other direction. Was the past really that much of a sore subject? Dawn couldn't help but wonder and she was determined to get her answers. 

**xxx**

Lita expelled a heavy sigh, contemplating once more to turn the vehicle around and head back home. But, here she was..a few blocks away from the hotel and moments away from her dinner with Randy. The redhead had a gut wrenching feeling that, this night wouldn't go the way she wanted it to..and yet she was also curious about it. She and Randy hadn't really talked in almost five years; and in that passage of time a lot had happened. Given, they had both matured a bit in that time, but for the most part they were still the same people. Only now, instead of being together, they were seeing other people. And speaking of that, Lita hadn't mentioned that she and John were dating. It disturbed that she hadn't mentioned it and yet, the redhead couldn't figure out how to mention it. But it wasn't like it would bother Randy, would it? He was seeing Stacy, after all. At any rate, she gathered the remaining courage in her; slamming the car door shut. It was now or never, the redhead figured as she stood in the parking lot. And hopefully, she would get through this night with her sanity in tact. Per Randy's request, Lita met him in the hotel lobby; the third generation superstar then informing her that the resturaunt was in a different area of the city. Lita silently nodded, leading the way out of the lobby; the evening officially under way. It figured that he would choose her favorite resturaunt..and Lita wondered if Randy hadn't asked John. But she knew that wouldn't have happened and thus shoved the thought out of her mind. They weren't here to talk about John after all, and in fact, Lita didn't know what they were here to talk about. 

"Who's watching Katie?" Randy began awkwardly, wiping his palms on his pants.

Lita sipped her iced tea, "Dawn actually. She said that Stephanie didn't need her this weekend."

To that, Randy raised a brow; questioning if that was really why Dawn was here. But all the same, he shrugged it off.

"I got the official invitation for tomorrow," Lita mentioned absently; picking at the appetizer before her. "And the directions."

Randy nodded, wiping the corners of his mouth. "And what time do we have to be there?"

"It starts at 7:00, so.." Lita shrugged, "I'm guessing we hafta be at the parking lot by 6:30 at the latest."

"Should be interesting," Randy stated quietly. "Look, I'm not sure where to start but--"

Lita inwardly sighed, picking at the tablecloth. "Start from the beginning then. I'm sure you have a million questions, so just ask."

Randy frowned thoughtfully, pushing aside the appetizer. "Why did you leave?"

"I had my reasons," Lita shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze. "Which do you want?"

"The truth."

"I left because things were getting too complicated, and yeah; I know it sounds childish..but I was scared." Hazel orbs fluttered shut, the former Diva's hands wringing together in her lap. "And I know it's not like me to just run from something, but I didn't know what else to do."

Randy raised a brow, "Why couldn't you just tell me? You knew I wanted a family and--"

"Because I didn't think you would understand, okay?" Lita shook her head, loose red locks splaying across her face. "You were 24, just at the beginning of your true career and..I didn't want to screw that up for you."

"You didn't think I'd understand," Randy repeated disbelievingly. "That's bullshit."

Lita frowned, "Could you keep your voice down please?"

Randy rolled his eyes, and yet complied anyway. "I wanted to be with you..didn't you get that?"

"Yes," Lita stated sullenly, "But, it was just too complicated."

Randy frowned, "Why did you go to John?"

The redhead's brows knitted together, "Because it seemed like the best option at the time. I was going to go with my mom..but..I knew she wouldn't understand it either."

Randy raised a brow, "Were you sleeping with him?"

Lita blinked, wounded hazel orbs locking with stoic blue for a moment. "No, I wasn't. And if you don't believe me? Ask him, or Dawn." 

**x**

Randy held her gaze a moment, searching her face for any signs of dishonesty. "You say you left because things were too complicated." He shrugged, seemingly accepting that answer. "But, that doesn't explain why you couldn't _say_ anything to me. You never said goodbye."

"Goodbye's are forever," Lita said then, her words on a whisper. "I couldn't say goodbye to you and--"

"But why?" He pressed, "Why couldn't you?"

Lita sighed, rubbing her temples as she gathered her thoughts. "I couldn't say goodbye to you, because that would've meant closing that door forever. And I don't know how to explain it, but I just couldn't do it."

Randy sipped his water, indicating with a forced smile for the waiter to clear the table. "That doesn't explain it."

The redhead swept wayward locks from her face then, "When Jeff left the WWE, he didn't say goodbye. When I left ECW, I never said goodbye. There are times when people don't say goodbye because they can't..because of what it means."

"So, what are you saying?" Randy raised a brow, confusion written clearly on his features.

"I'm saying that, I cared about you too much...that you meant to much to me." Lita shrugged helplessly, "I couldn't let you go."

"But you did," Randy stated rather bluntly. "As a matter of fact, a week before you left? You practically shoved me into Stacy's arms."

"You went quite willingly," Lita replied bitterly, "Or am I wrong?"

Anger and hurt sparked in his eyes for a moment, "You know damn well you are. I didn't care about her..I didn't want her. I wanted you."

The former Diva's shoulders slumped, "Then I don't know what else to say. You asked me why I didn't say goodbye, you have your answer."

Randy shook his head, raking his hands over his hair. "Then why did you say no? You said you cared too much about me, that I meant too much to you. Why would you say no if that was true?"

Lita bit her lip, damnit why now? "Can you not bring this up?"

Randy frowned, "Would you rather I bring this up at Thanksgiving?"

Hazel orbs narrowed sharply then, but Lita got the point. "I wasn't sure if I could believe you."

He blinked in shock at the redhead, "You weren't sure if you could believe me?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Lita glanced around quickly, smiling apologetically to the looks they were sent. "It means exactly what I said. Given what had transpired two weeks before that?"

Randy inwardly sighed, "I told you I didn't sleep with her, and you believed me then. What made you change your mind?"

Hazel orbs fluttered shut, the redhead swallowing thickly. "Times were rough between us, and don't you dare aruge with me on that." She raised a brow at the man across from her, "I felt we had some serious trust issues to work on and--"

"And we couldn't have done that if we had gotten engaged?" Randy shook his head, "Why is that?" 

**x**

Lita stared down at the tablecloth for a moment, then to a picture on the wall..anywhere but him. The waiter returned with their meals and neither seemed to notice. Randy was waiting for an answer, while Lita was still silent. Her mind went through their past, through the rough spots and through the moments of sheer bliss.

"When I saw you with Stacy..I lost it." Lita finally stated, her tone strained and tired. "We had something and then..in one moment, it was gone."

"I didn't--"

"I know," Lita interrupted softly, "I believed you then, even if I did have my doubts. You said all I had to do was look at you." She blinked quickly then, meeting his gaze for a moment.

Randy raised a brow, leaning forwards a touch. "Then why did you say no?"

Lita let out a shaky breath, words failing her for a moment. "I didn't think it was the right time."

He shook his head in disbelief, stabbing at a piece of chicken. "I don't believe that."

"Well it wasn't," Lita snapped then, the redhead viciously spearing a piece of steamed tofu. "I didn't trust you completely, and I thought it was just some trick, something to make me forget."

Randy raised a brow, blue eyes exposing the emotions he carefully guarded. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think it was the right time."

Lita shrugged, pushing her food around on her plate. "Part of me wanted to say yes, to just move on and really start a life together, but.."

"But what?"

"I thought that, maybe someone had told you and that you were only asking because I was pregnant." Lita trailed off quietly, her appetite disappearing with each passing second. "I didn't want to say yes, only to find out that, the only reason you asked? Was because of that."

Randy shook his head, setting his fork down then. "No one told me anything..and you know what? Nobody told me anything. I just found out about Katie when you told me."

"Then I--"

"I loved you," He stated solemnly, his napkin now folded neatly on his plate. "I know I never said it, but I did."

Lita blinked at her food, "I know you did..and you didn't need to say it, because I knew."

He nodded at that, sipping his water again. "I'd like to think that you felt the same but--"

"I did Randy," Lita said then, almost to herself. "That's why I believed you when you said you didn't sleep with her."

"And yet, you turned me down when I asked you to marry me." Randy supplied hollowly. "That part, I don't get. And don't say it's because we didn't know each other well enough, because we did. Don't say it's because we weren't together enough, because we were. Damnit, we could've had something more."

"Then what do you want me to say, huh?" Lita's hands rested in her lap, the napkin twisting in her hands. "What can I say?"

A tense moment of silence passed between them, cold blue eyes staring down equally cold hazel. The other patrons in the resturaunt looked at them, but they didn't seem to notice. Their waiter returned to ask how their meal was, and shortly left when he received no response. It was only until the resturaunt's manager asked that they leave..did they finally break the silence. Lita stood off to the side, waiting until Randy had paid for the meal that wasn't..and some cynical part of her wondered if this was a new trend for them. At any rate, by the time he returned..they were back to their game of waiting. 

**xxx**

Instead of going back to the hotel, they walked along the streets of Boston. Silence cloaked them, the two looking like strangers and yet..there was still that air of familiarity. Randy would occasionally steal glances, while Lita kept her gaze straight ahead. Finally, when they reached a park bench, Randy sat down; indicating for the redhead to join him. 

"I just want to know.." Randy started after a moment, "Why didn't you stay? It doesn't matter that you said no..we could've stayed together."

Lita's eyes fluttered shut, the redhead's shoulders lifting in a shrug. "I was scared." Her eyes opened then, but instead of meeting his expectant gaze; she stared at her hands.

He swallowed thickly, tentatively reaching out to her; his fingertips just brushing her cheek. "What were you scared of?"

The redhead flinched the moment he touched her, but none the less it got her looking at him. "We hadn't even been together for more than a year. And yet, I fell in love with you. That scared me, but I got over it." She pursed her lips in thought, her fingers grasping at her coat. "I was with Matt for years, and yeah we talked about settling down somewhere in the future, but it never happened."

"So, things were going to fast?" He offered with a puzzled brow.

"Something like that," Lita said quietly, "I never expected to hear the words, will you marry me, from you. At least I didn't think it would come that soon. And.."

Randy frowned, "Did you leave because I asked you?"

A heavy sigh escaped her, "That was part of it."

"But, we could've worked through it, we could've stayed together. I thought you knew that.." Randy shook his head, leaning forwards to rest his forearms on his thighs. "I was shocked you said no, but we were still together..weren't we?"

"Yes, but.." Lita trailed off with a shrug, "There's nothing we can do about that now."

He nodded solemnly, he knew he couldn't change the past..even if he wanted to. "But, if you had stayed--"

"And you had asked again?" Lita finished quietly, "Then my answer would've been different."

A moment of thick silence followed, before Randy nodded. "There's more I wanted to ask, so many things I wanted to know..but.." He trailed off then, "I've heard enough already."

Lita blinked in confusion, "What else is there Randy?"

He regarded her a moment, contemplating if he could take anymore. Finally, he asked: "Why couldn't you tell me about Katie?"

"Because I was too wrapped up in sorting out my own life." Lita offered vaguely. "I wanted to seperate myself from my past and yeah, I know how selfish that sounds..but it was what I needed."

Randy blinked at the redhead, "But she is part of your past."

"I know that and.." Lita tossed her hands helplessly in the air, "I don't know how to explain it, but it felt right at the time."

"It felt right..or it was the easy way out?" Randy asked evenly, "Which was it?"

Lita's voice faltered when she finally replied, "It was the easy way out."

All he could do was nod in respone, Randy rising from the bench then. "I know we can't change the past, but I wish that..you could've at least told me about Katie."

Lita shook her head, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "That would've changed everything and--"

"I don't give a damn." Randy stated firmly, "She's my daughter and I had every right to know then."

Lita blinked, a choked sigh escaping her before she just shrugged. "I need to get going.." She said finally, the redhead steeling herself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't walk away from me," Randy said then, "I'll walk you back to your car, but don't walk away. Please."

Lita shook her head, her eyes blurry as she looked over her shoulder to face him. "I'm sorry.." Was the last thing she said before she quite ran out of the park.

For his part, Randy watched as she disappeared from sight. He had finally gotten the answers to the questions he had been holding for the past four years. And given, while part of him had expected her reasoning..part of him never would've thought. He sat back down on the bench, his mind racing through the past and the present. He knew why he hadn't asked Stacy...why he held back until now. It had always been Lita that had blocked him. Randy knew somehow, that he couldn't move on with Stacy..and more than likely he couldn't move on with Lita. But still, maybe there was still some chance left.

* * *

End chapter. 


	19. Doubts and Discoveries

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: together, aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C., free-vibe, iaera and NDA-91 for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Doubts and Discoveries 

John Cena was growing agitated. The late afternoon house show was just ending, and he was more than ready for the weekend and RAW for that matter, to just be over with. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Lita since Thursday, and normally that wouldn't bother him too much. It was the fact that Randy Orton was there and he wasn't that did. Granted, he trusted Lita..it wasn't like he suspected her of cheating or anything; but still. When he had called last night, he would've at least expected for Lita to be there. But, to his surprise..she wasn't. Instead it was Dawn that John talked to for all of five minutes before Katie wrenched the phone from her hands. But, instead of dwelling on it then, he just had his normal night time conversation with Katie. Now, he just hoped that tonight's call wouldn't be a repeat of last nights. At any rate, as he exited the arena, he could hear Stacy Kiebler bitching and whining to Torrie Wilson. The bitching and whining part didn't come as a surprise to John, but rather; it was the topic of the bitching and whining. Stacy was complaining loud enough that John found out that Randy had hung up on her on Thursday. And when the long legged blonde tried to call yesterday, his cell phone was off. John tried to brush it off as Randy just wanting some time to himself..but a nagging part of his mind insisted otherwise. Whatever the case, instead of listening further, John made his way to the parking lot to get the hell out of there before the blonde duo could corner him. And really, all went well after he got to the hotel and settled in. He picked up the phone, preparing to call home and expecting to talk to Lita. It was after all, only 7:00 so she should be there. 

"Hello?"

John frowned, "Hey Dawn..is Li there?"

"Umm, actually--"

"Daddy!" Katie bounced excitedly as she yanked the phone from her Aunt's hand. "Hi Daddy!"

John couldn't help but smile, "Hey Katie bug."

"Guess what! Today, me and mommy and Auntie Dawn and Randy went to the children's museum!" Katie paused in her re-telling long enough to breathe, "Then we went on the ducks and we--"

"That's great Katie..I'm glad you're havin' a good time."

"I just wish you were here.." Katie stated solemnly, "I miss you."

John's voice softened a touch, "I miss you too Katie bug."

"Randy got me a new dollie, and he and mommy got me a new dollhouse and--"

"That's great Katie," John interuppted then, "Sounds like you've got a new best friend."

"Silly, Randy's a grown up." Katie giggled, "He can't be my best friend."

John paused, figuring that if Dawn wouldn't tell him..at least Katie could. "Katie bug, where's mommy?"

Kaitlyn blinked, "She's on a cruise."

John raised a brow at the phone, "A cruise? In the Fall?"

The four year old frowned, trying to remember what her best friend at pre-K had said. "All of the parents are on a parents night."

Cena nodded slowly, his hand clenching and unclenching at his side. "I see.."

"Uh huh, and that's where mommy is."

"Is it just Auntie Dawn watchin' you?"

Katie shook her head at the phone, "Randy is with mommy."

'Oh how convenient,' John thought dryly. 'She never mentioned this'. "Well Katie bug, daddy's gotta go. Give mommy a kiss for me when she gets back."

"Okay daddy," Katie chirped happily, "Auntie Dawn hasta drop me off at the sitters anyway."

John merely nodded, not bothering to say anything to Dawn when the four year old handed the phone back. Instead, he fumed. On Thursday, Lita could've said something..or he at least thought she would've said something. But no, instead of just telling him, he had to find out from Katie. And it wasn't so much that Randy and Lita were out and about again, but that Lita couldn't tell him. If it really wasn't that big a deal, the redheaded woman should've been able to tell him. John could only wonder now, if Stacy was as in the dark as he had been. He would find out soon enough though, for now that John knew why Lita wasn't there, he wasn't about to just sit around and mope. He quickly changed his clothes, grabbed his keycard and left the cellphone behind; John Cena was determined not to let Randy Orton under his skin...even if he did want to maim him.

**x**

John hadn't gotten very far out of the hotel room, when he saw Stacy Kiebler walking out of her hotel room a few doors down. He highly doubted that Randy had called her to tell her that he was out on a parent's night with the former Diva. At any rate, he didn't say anything as the two walked down the hall and into the elevator. Judging by the way she was dressed, Stacy's only intentions were getting plastered.

"So..." John started after a moment's silence. "Heard from Randy lately?"

Stacy's eyes narrowed, "About as much as you've heard from Lita I'd imagine."

John snorted, leaning back against the wall. "Then do you know where your little boy toy is?"

Stacy scoffed, "I really don't give a damn."

John raised a brow, pushing off the wall when the elevator reached the lobby. "Well maybe you should.."

Stacy blinked as she trailed after him, "What do you know?"

John looked back over his shoulder, waiting until the long legged blonde had caught up. "I know that Li ain't sittin' at home.."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Like I really care about that."

"An' that she's with Randy."

Stacy's brows raised, "Is that so?"

John nodded slowly, the two standing in the lobby. "Katie's pre-K is havin' a parent's night."

Stacy scowled, crossing her arms. "Well isn't that _sweet_."

Cena snorted, "Just pulls at the heart don't it?"

Stacy rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I was gonna go meet Torrie and just go out.." Stacy shrugged then, sending John a look. "You can come with us if you want."

John hesitated for a moment, something in him telling him to just say no. And yet, somehow he didn't give a damn. Whatever the case, he found himself saying yes. "Where are we goin?"

Stacy shrugged easily, "We just hafta wait for Torrie..then we'll get outta here. She's the designated driver tonight."

"That works for me," John snorted indifferently, "I intend on gettin' shit faced tonight."

Stacy smiled in spite of it all, "You and me both."

"Hey Stace, sorry I'm late.." Torrie began as she approached the two, "And John..hi."

"John's gonna come with us," Stacy stated with a forced smile. "So, let's go!"

The three left the hotel then, Stacy and John leading the way while Torrie followed behind. To say that Torrie Wilson was confused didn't even begin to cover it. She knew full well why Stacy was so insistent on going out that night, but why was John Cena with them? At any rate, the blonde decided not to question it, instead just playing the role of supportive friend to Stacy. Torrie was well aware that paradise was on the verge of crumbling..and that the long legged blonde was more than ready to call it quits with Randy. Of course, neither Diva knew that John and Lita were dating..not that it would make much of a difference to Torrie, but if Stacy knew. Well that would just make things, that much more interesting. And none of them knew that Lita was coming back to the WWE. Thus far, only three people knew of that information. And unless Stephanie, Dawn or Randy said anything, Lita's big return would remain a surprise until she came back.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Dawn had just finished dropping off Katie at the designated house. Lita had informed the brunette that, all of the children were participating in a sleepover while the parents were out. Dawn had been slightly disappointed at first, but soon realized that she would have full reign over the house until Lita returned. Last night had turned up with nothing..Dawn finding herself nothing short of angry when she searched the contents of the hall closets. The brunette had a hunch that everything was in one of two places. And that was either in Lita's bedroom or the attic. Now, it was only a matter of finding the treasure she was hoping for. Because after Lita had gotten back last night, the redhead didn't say a word. Instead she promptly went upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom. The only noise that Dawn could really hear afterwards was Lita's cellphone ringing repeatedly. And when the redhead finally answered it, Dawn could hear her friend practically screaming at the caller. The brunette found out then that the caller was none other than, Randy Orton. Dawn wondered why Randy would be calling when the two had just had dinner together, but all the same she knew she couldn't question it. Lita would only clam up and that was even if Lita would bring it up.

At any rate, Dawn Marie now stood in Lita and John's bedroom. She figured that if she started here and found nothing, it was at least a start to the mystery that was Randy and Lita's past. First the brunette checked the dresser drawers and then underneath the bed. That resulted in nothing but Dawn getting dust up her nose. Dawn frowned, if she were the redhead..where would she keep things? The answer should've been clear..it was obviously a place that Dawn Marie would never check. At any rate, the brunette moved to the closet, opening shoe boxes and leafing through photo albums at the back. That also resulted in nothing, the pictures in the albums nothing that Dawn hadn't seen before. That only lead the brunette to suspect one more place..and that was the attic. The Diva recalled that when, they were getting Katie's room ready; she and Matt had lugged their fare share of unopened boxes up there. But before she resumed her search, Dawn grabbed a flashlight from the hall closet. It was in the box of assorted hallway junk, that Dawn found a stack of envelopes. And upon further inspection..the brunette discovered that they were invitations to weddings, parties and other such occasions. Only they weren't addressed to John and Lita..rather they were addressed to Randy and Lita. More importantly, they were all dated back by at least four years. And while it struck her as odd that the pile was there, it didn't surprise her too much.

Carefully, Dawn walked up the stairs to the attic..she hadn't been up there since the day she helped get the room ready; and by the looks of things neither had John or Lita. She moved the beam of light before her, the brunette searching first for an overhead light. And when she finally found it, Dawn sighed. All of the unopened boxes were also unmarked, which meant that she didn't know where to begin..and if Lita did come up here; Dawn would be caught. But on the other hand, her curiosity was really getting to her and had been peaked when Lita returned last night in tears. In the years that Dawn had known the redhead, few people had reduced Lita to the state that she was in last night. In fact, as Dawn recalled, there were only three people. One was Matt, one was Jeff and the other was Randy Orton. Obviously, Lita hadn't been in contact with either Matt or Jeff last night; which left one other suspect. At any rate, Dawn moved further through the piles of boxes, pausing her and there to look over the names. After a few inspections, Dawn realized that it was all clothing or old decorations from Lita's house. That in turn got the brunette Diva frustrated and wondering just where in the hell Lita was keeping it all. She knew full well that Lita was just as sentimental as she was..and she could recall more than a few occasions when the former Diva was ready to burn anything that reminded her of Randy. But surprisingly, that realization lead Dawn to Katie's room. Katie was the one tie to Randy that Lita would always have..so would she keep her memories in there? Determined, the brunette left the attic making a beeline for the four year old's room.

**xxx**

Just as Dawn was going through the stuff in the attic; John, Stacy and Torrie had arrived at the second club that night. It was only 9:30 and the clubs in the area were just starting to pick up. Given, John and Stacy weren't quite plastered yet..but they were at least getting tipsy. So far, John and Stacy had bitched and moaned to each other about how unfair life was. They overlooked the fact that their significant others were probably just as miserable, instead focusing on their own woes. And in the midst of their venting, John had yet to say anything about his status with the former Diva. Of course, part of him figured that Lita hadn't said anything to Randy..so why should he say anything to Stacy? By any means, the three soon left the current club to head for another. The one they had been in..Stacy declared dead on sight. And it was then that, Torrie suggested they get something to eat and then go club hopping. Since it was still relatively early on a Saturday night..that would optimize the chances of better crowds later.

"So.." Stacy swept her hair from her face, glancing sideways at John. "You say they're on a parent's night?"

John shrugged, "That's what Katie told me."

Stacy blinked disbelievingly, "Wait a minute..are you telling me that Katie told you?"

John nodded in confirmation, "That's exactly what I'm tellin' you. I haven't talked to Li since Thursday."

"What a coincendence," Stacy muttered dryly, "I haven't talked to Randy since Thursday."

"It figures," John declared sourly, "I knew he would pull this shit."

Stacy raised a brow, "How can you blame this all on Randy? It takes two you know."

John snorted, "Because ever since they broke up, Randy hasn't been the same. Or are you gonna tell me different?"

The long legged Diva frowned, "Well..no that's true. He hasn't been the same."

"Until she came back into his life," Cena pointed out darkly. "All was better in the world of Randy Orton when she came waltzing back in."

"Don't remind me," Stacy fumed quietly, "That conniving bitch."

"Don't be callin' her a bitch." John warned as they stood outside of a resturaunt. "He's a fucking homewrecker."

Stacy raised a brow, her voice surprisngly calm. "Who is currently out and about with _her_. And has been with her, by her side, since Wednesday."

John scowled, "Your point?"

Stacy shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "They both said they wanted this all to work out. That they wanted us all to be involved. What if they changed their minds?"

John raised a brow, "Li would never do that.."

"Oh? What if Katie's just gotten that much closer to Randy since he's been there?" Stacy smirked in spite of it all, "There's the replacement for you."

John shook his head defiantley, "She wouldn't do that. I know Li."

"Just something to think about," Stacy said breezily, the long legged Diva's shoulders lifting in a shrug as they entered the resturaunt.

John frowned as he followed behind Stacy and Torrie. Lita wouldn't do that to him, he was sure of it. Katie was far too attached to him and besides..Lita and Randy wouldn't patch things up in an instant. At least that's what he tried to reassure himself of as they sat down. He knew that Lita wasn't interested in going back with Randy..but he didn't know about Randy's intentions. Of course, he was certain that Lita would protest if Randy suggested it..but then some part of him doubted that. It wasn't that he doubted her entirely, just the part of him that was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had waited long enough to be with Lita and now that he was..he was waiting for it to get thrown back in his face.

**xxx**

Dawn frowned deeply as she flopped back on Katie's bed. She had searched the closet, Katie's toy chest and underneath the four year old's bed. And she found nothing. The brunette was certain that if anywhere, she would find something here. Dawn began to wonder, just how many places in this house there were to hide a whole past. However, just as Dawn was about to give up..she noticed something. The window along the side had a window seat. Usually that meant a storage area underneath..which could mean that her treasure was there. Dawn raised a brow, marching over to the area; removing pillows and stuffed animals. And as the brunette Diva lifted the window seat, she smiled in triumph. The seat itself stretched the entire length of one wall, and was at least three feet deep. And currently, it was piled full with boxes. And unlike the boxes upstairs, these boxes were marked and opened. Dawn questioned how Lita had kept this a secret from John; but at this point the brunette decided she didn't really care. But instead of opening boxes first, she removed them all..setting them off to the side until every box and bag was out. Now the only question was...where to start.

The first few boxes reveled photos that hadn't been put away, the brunette realizing then that they were from old promo's and photo shoots that Lita had done. That was all put back in the window seat, the brunette shaking her head at the redhead's attempt to bury her past. The boxes after that, however, revealed more photos. Only these were from times that Lita hadn't filed into photo albums. Come to think of it, as Dawn took a closer look, she realized they were from times that she hadn't been around Randy and Lita. She turned the photo's over, noting that they were from mini vacations that the two had taken. That would explain why Dawn hadn't been there, but it still hurt the brunette. And when the brunette opened another two boxes, she found stacks of marked home videos. Parties that the two had attended, weddings, holiday gatherings and mostly times from their vacations. The brunette set those boxes aside, figuring that if she had the time..they would be worth watching. The next two bags, also contained photos..only these were from magazines and stuff that Lita had appeared in. The brunette Diva also noted that there were a few of Randy in there.

It wasn't until the brunette reached for the last box did she find the mother load. On the very top of the pile, was a copy of Lita's resignation letter to Vince. The brunette shaking her head as she read over Lita's reasoning for leaving. Without directly mentioning his name, the redhead had used Randy as one of her excuses for leaving. 'Hostile work environment indeed'. Dawn thought dryly. And while that letter had been somewhat intriguing, the piles of letters beneath them really peaked her curiosity. For, most of them were addressed..but lacking a stamp and they weren't sealed. That meant that Dawn could easily read the contents and not get caught. The first one that Dawn picked up, was dated in May of 2004. And as the brunette recalled correctly..that was when Lita left behind the WWE and Randy Orton.

**x**

_Randy- _

By the time you read this, I will be well on my way to John Cena's house..I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not sleeping with him. John opened the door's to his house for me and right now..it just seems like the best place to go. I won't go into details about why I'm going there, because that isn't the point of this. The point is that..I there are just a few things that I need to say and that you deserve to know.

When you said you didn't sleep with Stacy, I believed you because I love you. I'm sorry that I couldn't say that part to your face, but hey..what else can I do about it now. I don't know when I fell in love with you and sometimes I wonder why. But, know that I do. It won't bring me back, it won't bring us back..but it had to be said. And maybe it's just my imagination, but I'm pretty sure you love me too. After all, as Jeff put it to me once, in order to be in love and in order to fall in love..the other person has to love you back.

Now, I'm sure you'll want to know why I said no. Yes, I'll admit..the ring was perfect, and you make me happy but..it's not our time. Who knows, maybe if things had been different..we would be celebrating our engagement right now, but..things aren't. I know you're thinking that in time, we could work out our issues, and that in time..we could get married. But, I don't think it's the time for us. You really hurt me when I saw you with Stacy..my heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces and I just couldn't push that thought from my mind. I know you didn't sleep with her..but still. I just can't get over that right now. I hope that one day you understand my reason for turning you down..and that one day you'll find the right woman.

That brings me to us. Will there be an us in the future? Somehow I don't see it. I can't predict the future or anything and even if I could? I really wouldn't want to know. But, if times are right who knows..maybe we will get back together. You turned my life upside down from the moment I met you. I'm pretty sure I had the same effect, but it turned into something..something that I will always cherish. I know we've had our rough times, but those were more than made up for in the long run. You'll always have a piece of my heart and just so you know? I'm taking a piece of yours in return. You mean a lot to me Orton and you always will. No matter who we end up with, a part of me will always love you. I guess that will never change about people..no matter who you fall in love with and no matter who breaks your heart. You always love them.

I want you to be happy, and if that's with Stacy great. If it's with someone else..great. I just want you to be happy. I know you're probably thinking we could be happy together, and part of me whole heartedly agrees with it. But, like I said..it's just not our time. We could've had it all Randy..but I guess now we can't. Does that mean I'm completely closing the door? I'd be crazy to even think that. You opened a part of me that I shut off for good. The part that wanted to love and be loved. For that I thank you. And because of that, I know I can never completely write you out of my life. You just mean too much to me..

I'm not sure what else to say...and I'm not sure if I can say anything else at this point. It's breaking my heart that I hafta tell you like this, but there was no other way. I hope you understand that Randy..and just know..that I will always love you.

- Amy 'Lita' Dumas

**x**

Dawn blinked as she re-folded the letter..noting then that Lita had sprayed it liberally with her perfume. So Randy had proposed..and Lita turned him down. Lita loved him..still loved him? That part Dawn wasn't entirely sure about. At any rate, the brunette frowned. The redhead had certainly left out a few details..and key ones at that. Damn her. As Dawn peered into the box, she removed more stacks of letters. She removed a few, noting that they were all to Randy and all mentioning details of Lita's life without him. In fact, Dawn figured that every single letter filled in the past four years of Lita's life. And not only that, but Lita had also mentioned Katie in one of them. The brunette picked through the pile, replacing each and every one but still..she wondered. What had possessed Lita to write these letters and why didn't she send them? Lita had really been intending on telling Randy right from the get go about Katie..and yet, she didn't. Dawn also wondered if John knew of their exsistence..or if he knew at all about this pile of Lita's past. Inwardly she sighed, Randy had a right to read that letter..and yet, if Dawn gave it to him..it would ruin everything. But at the same time, Lita would never give it to him. She pursed her lips, rising from the floor then, the letter tucked into her pocket. Dawn had just walked out of the bedroom, with the boxes of videos in hand, when the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Dawn, I'm gonna stay in Boston."

Dawn blinked at the phone, "And why is that?"

"Randy had an allergic reaction to something..he had to go to the hospital, so that's where we are right now." Lita sighed into the phone, "Hopefully I'll be back in the morning..but if I'm not can you pick up Katie?"

"I can do that," Dawn answered easily, relieved that she would have the time to watch the videos. "How did the dinner cruise go?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you later Dawn..the doctor's coming."

"Alright Li..good night."

Dawn was met with the dialtone then, the brunette making it to the living room before the phone rang again.

"Li?"

"She's not there?" A slurring John Cena replied. "Where is she?"

Dawn frowned at the phone, "She's with Randy at the--"

"Ohh.. she's with Randy." John laughed into the phone, "Tell her that me and Stace and Torrie said hi."

Dawn's brows rose. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I gots to go..the line just re-opened for the club."

"Hello?" Dawn scowled, "Damnit John."

The brunette sighed, settling on the couch. This was just wonderful..Lita was with Randy at the hospital, and John was out getting plastered with Stacy and Torrie. Could things get any more screwed up? Dawn Marie highly doubted that as she popped the first tape into the VCR. And as she settled in further to watch the vacation video from Cancun, she came to a decision about the letter. Randy deserved to read it, but now was obviously not the time.


	20. Here With You

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: iaera, together, Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and free-vibe for the reviews. You all rock!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Here With You 

At approximately, 6:00 p.m., the former Diva found herself putting the last minute touches on for the parent's night out. Given, the redheaded woman was more than apprehensive about the whole ordeal, but she really couldn't do anything about it now. Lita sighed, twisting a loose curled strand of hair around her finger as she gazed at her reflection. That morning and afternoon had been spent with Dawn, Katie and Randy; toting the four year old child around the city of Boston. Or at least the morning was with all four of them envolved. Randy had taken Katie on the duck tour while Dawn and Lita had gone shopping. Apparently, nothing in the redheaded woman's closet would do for the night's festivities. So of course, Dawn took it upon herself to find Lita a more suitable dress. And at this moment, Lita didn't know if she wanted to kill the brunette or thank her for being there. Having Dawn around meant that, Lita could at least vent some of her woes about taking the job, but at the same time..the former Diva was well aware of how much of a big mouth Dawn was. Added to that, there was just something suspicious going on..and Lita had a feeling that Dawn's visit wasn't entirely coincidental. Whatever the case, Lita could only hope that John would call now instead of later. She hadn't really meant to leave out tonight's plans..but she hadn't had the chance to speak with him yesterday. Otherwise she certainly would've told him about tonight. But, here it was, and John hadn't called. That fact upset her more than the fact that she was going to be with Randy..and that they would be surrounded by the snobby pre-K parents. Speaking of Randy, he was walking a fine line as far as Lita was concerned. She thought that he would've gotten the message loud and clear when she walked away last night..but no. He just had to call and continue the conversation. At first, he wanted to make sure that she was okay...well obviously she wasn't completely okay, otherwise she wouldn't have been crying when she answered the phone. That lead to Randy asking why she was crying and Lita insisting that there was nothing wrong. He of course, didn't buy it. That further lead to Lita stepping around Randy's carefully worded questions and ended up with Lita hanging up on him. Needless to say, the redheaded woman was not looking forward to tonight.

"Li?" Dawn called from the bottom of the stairs, the brunette forbidden from entering the upstairs while Lita got ready. "Li? Randy's here."

The redhead frowned at her reflection, smoothing down the antique white shawl draped over her shoulders. "I'll be right down!" Lita called back, some part of her mind wondering if this wasn't a prom. At any rate, she rose from the desk chair, checking over her reflection in the full length mirror. She had to hand it to Dawn...the floor length, backless, black dress looked good on her. But still, Lita wondered if it would look just as good on someone else.

"Mommy..." Katie blinked, not entirely believing that the woman walking down the stairs was her mother. "You look so pretty."

Lita smiled instantly, wishing then that she had just met Randy at the hotel. "Thanks Katie bug."

Dawn smiled approvingly, holding up the matching purse. "Looking good."

Lita forced a smile, a brow raised at her long time friend as she pulled on the elbow length black gloves. "What? No camera...I think you're losing your touch."

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, handing over the purse. "It's right here, but if you don't want pictures taken..I'll hold back."

The redhead opened her mouth to retort, when she noticed Randy. At that sight, her breath caught..the former Diva mentally kicking herself when she realized he still had that effect on her. "Randy.."

Randy stepped forward, one hand jamming into a pants pocket. "Li.."

Lita smiled shakily, "I'd give you a grand tour..but we should probably get going."

"One picture.." The two turned back from the door, Lita rolling her eyes. "Please?"

"Just one Dawn, but then we really hafta go." Lita shook her head, walking over to the spot that Dawn was pointing to.

Dawn stuck out her tounge, "Smile!"

Lita and Randy complied, even though the redhead was growing uncomfortable at their proximity. "I'll have my cellphone with me Dawn, just let the sitter know."

"What time will you be back?"

Lita smirked in spite of it all, "Before I turn into a pumpkin..Katie bug, be good okay?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, watching on with Katie as the two disappeared through the door.

"Uh.." Randy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he and Lita stood next to his rental car. "You can kill me later, but I should give you this." He removed his hand from his pants pocket, a small jewelry box presented to the redhead.

Lita raised a suspicious brow, but accepted the box none the less. "When did you get this?"

"Today actually..Katie helped me pick it out." Randy shrugged then, leaning against the rental car. "I thought it might help ya know..when all the other women are showing off their gifts."

Lita frowned, opening the box to find a necklace. "You really didn't have to do this."

Randy nodded then, "Just give it to Katie when she's older..it's garnet and diamond so.."

Lita smiled wistfully, "That's her birthstone." She expelled a soft sigh, lifting the necklace gently from the box. "I'll kill you later...but thanks."

Randy shook his head, walking around to open the door for her. "Katie wanted to get the matching bracelet..but I figured you wouldn't appreciate the necklace much either."

Lita snorted, removing her gloves so she could put the necklace on. "Who's idea was this?"

Randy blinked as he settled in the driver's seat. "Katie's actually. She said she wanted you to look like a Princess..and when we couldn't find any crowns."

Lita smirked wryly, tugging the gloves back on as the car backed out of the driveway. "Well it's the thought that counts."

Randy smirked, "You try explaining that to a four year old."

Lita couldn't help but laugh then, "I have..and I know it doesn't work."

The two fell silent shortly after, the only noise in the car coming from the radio. Randy was too busy concentrating on not getting lost on the way back to Boston, while Lita was just lost in her thoughts. The redheaded woman found it unsettling that, the last time she was this dressed up and in the company of one Randy Orton..it was the night he had proposed. And here they were, almost four and half years later; only this time they weren't together. To some tiny extent that bothered her, but for the most part..Lita tried to forget about it. This night wasn't supposed to be a big deal, and yet she found herself nervous. But at that point, Lita couldn't tell if it was due to the event itself or the company she would be in. And as they pulled into the parking lot, Lita chose the former.

**xxx**

If she wasn't surrounded by snobs..and perhaps if her 'date' wasn't Randy Orton; Lita might have admitted that she was having a good time. But this was harsh reality and the fact of it all was, she was miserable. Randy of course, played the part of perfect gentleman..not that Lita ever would've expected otherwise, but still. It both made the situation a little more comfortable and at the same time, added to her state of woe. From the moment they arrived, Lita and Randy found themselves in the company of Jessica, Shelly, Richard and Marcus. That marked the exact moment that Lita wanted to jump into the bay..or lock herself in Randy's rental car. And much to her utmost delight, the seating arrangements found herself and Randy with Shelly, Jessica, Leslie, Marcus, Richard and James. By that point, Lita wished she could sneak into the onboard kitchen and poison their food. It didn't help matters much that Shelly and Jessica immediatley noticed the necklace; both women declaring that it was just precious and wasn't that just the sweetest thing. And by this time, Lita's face hurt from the forced smile.

"You two will be joining us next week, won't you?" Shelly looked up from her salad. "We're taking an overnight trip to Poconos."

Lita gulped nervously, glancing quickly to her side. "That all depends on.."

"I'll have to talk to my boss about it," Randy stated with a charming smile. "Work can get pretty busy..and I was quite lucky to get this time off."

Jessica tsk'd, "Well that's just a shame...but you two must join us for the first ski trip of the year. We rent a house in Aspen, oh it's just grand!"

Lita could only nod, "We'll see what we can do."

"Oh I do hope you can," Jessica smiled sweetly to the redhead, "Your company is just utterly delightful."

"Oh, Amy.." Leslie glanced to the redhead now, Lita forcing another smile. "I have some truly adorable pictures from the field trip. Should I just leave them in Kaitlyn's cubby or mail them?"

"Kaitlyn's cubby is fine," Lita said in an instant, "Thank you so much."

Leslie smiled over her wine glass, "Think nothing of it. We simply must put it into the parent's yearbook though."

The redhead raised a brow, "A yearbook?"

"Oh yes!" Jessica declared as she set down her salad fork. "Every year, the parent's committee puts out a delightful yearbook..haven't you two had your picture taken yet? The photographer is set up right over there."

"I'm sure they'll get to that after dinner is over dearest," Richard smiled gently to Lita and Randy. "Not everyone is as snap happy as you are."

Jessica giggled into her napkin, "Of course darling..I just thought that their picture would make such an addition. Perhaps even for the cover."

Lita bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, "I'm not a picture person really."

Shelly smiled, "Oh I wouldn't say that dear..and if I must say, you and Randall make quite the couple."

"Yes indeed," Leslie stated as she set down her fork. "But, I must ask..just who was that woman who picked up Kaitlyn yesterday? Is she the nanny?"

"Oh she wasn't rude was she?" Jessica asked while Lita hid a smile, "She certainly couldn't have been much worse than that other ..man."

Shelly nodded quickly, "Yes..he is just..tell me, Amy? Is he Kaitlyn's uncle?"

It didn't take much for either Randy or Lita to realize they were referring to Dawn and John. The redhead by now, was fuming silently. "Well.."

"Do look at that view," Marcus stated with a charming grin to his wife. "If you would excuse us, Shelly?" He pushed back from the table then, offering his arm to the woman in question.

"Oh yes, it is grand." Jessica sighed happily. "Dinner shan't be served for another hour. Won't you join us?" She turned expectant eyes to Lita and Randy, apparently the only two who weren't moving.

"After we get our picture taken," Lita insisted with a practiced sweetness.

At that, Jessica beamed..and to Lita's delight; she, Shelly, Leslie and James promptly left. No sooner had they left, did Lita toss the napkin down on her plate.

"If we could find a way to get out of here..I would."

The redhead smiled in spite of it all, pushing back from the table. "I know...believe me, I know."

Randy shook his head, offering his arm for appearance sake. "It's a good thing the nanny isn't here."

Lita smirked, "No kidding..Dawn would flip."

Randy chuckled softly, "Well at least the food isn't bad..and it's a nice night."

"Yeah I guess," Lita's shoulders lifted lightly in a shrug as the two made their way over to the photographer. "I'm just relieved I won't have to live through this ever again."

The two fell silent then, the photographer arranging them in front of the topiary display. And this time, the smile that she wore..wasn't quite as fake. Albeit, the redhead was uncomfortable having Randy's arms around her waist...but still. Even if tonight was far from over, the former Diva found comfort in the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with these people again. In two weeks time, she would be back in the WWE. But all the same, Lita still wasn't sure if that was entirely a good thing.

**xxx**

By some miracle, dinner had been a comfortable passing of time. Lita had kept her comments to herself of course, which resulted in very little conversation on her part. Randy on the other hand, joined in with the small talk about golf and cars. At least one of them wasn't entirely uncomfortable. But then, Lita hadn't bothered to ask how he was handeling it all. Not that it would've effected her much anyway, but Lita may have found some comfort if she knew that Randy was just as apprehensive about the night as she was. And it wasn't so much that they were surrounded by such superficial people, just that it was another reminder to Randy Orton of what he might have had. Ideally, he admitted to himself, that it would be without these particular people. But, having the redhead by his side -- even if it was just a masquerade -- was a feeling that he had missed. From the day she left and until the day he saw her again, she had haunted him. But it was always in a good way. He missed her...more than he was ever willing to admit, but he missed her. And it wasn't just one thing that he missed, rather it was everything about her. Given, it pained him at times to think about her, but at the same time it brought him comfort and peace. Whenever he and Stacy were on one of their breaks..his thoughts turned to Lita. He realized then, that he still loved her..even if she didn't love him or if she loved him at all.

"Randy?" Lita raised a brow, questioning hazel orbs fixated on him. "Everyone's going to dance now."

Randy blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Guess we should follow suit, huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes, pushing back from the table. "Lest they question our absence." She smirked then, holding out her hand.

He smiled easily, taking her hand in his as he pushed back from the table. "I still can't dance that well, you know that right?"

Lita laughed softly, "I haven't really danced since Shawn's party.."

"The anniversary party?" Randy raised a brow, "Li, that was almost.."

"Five years ago?" Lita finished quietly, "Yeah I know..but having Katie around, puts a crimp in the social life."

There was a moment of silence as the two followed the source of the music, "Remember the dance lessons for Victoria and Tyson's wedding?"

Lita rolled her eyes, the two falling into rhythm with the other couples on the floor. "How could I forget. We had been dating for almost two months, the wedding was in late August of 2003 and..you almost broke my toe."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, one hand gently cupping the small of her back. "Not my fault the instructor insisted we learn the fox trot."

Lita giggled in spite of herself, one hand resting comfortably on his shoulder. "It was worth it though.."

"Yeah it was," Randy agreed easily, a smile forming on his face. "Those dance lessons came in handy."

Lita snorted, aware and yet somehow uncaring as the distance slowly closed. "With the weddings, parties and everything else in between that popped up? I'd say so."

Randy smiled softly, "Almost makes me wonder why no one ever suspected anything."

Lita shrugged it off, "I'm sure they did..but they just didn't say anything about it. Cuz if they did.."

"You would've kicked their ass?" Randy smirked easily, "Well even if they didn't know, they probably found out."

"Probably..but I doubt Dawn or Chris said anything." Lita rolled her eyes, "Remember the ski trip?"

A soft laugh escaped him, Randy swinging her gently outwards before drawing her back close. "We almost got caught."

"Which was entirely your fault, by the way." Lita raised a brow, shaking her head at the memory.

"I couldn't help it," Randy shrugged, a sheepish smile sent down to the redhead. "How was I supposed to know that we would be followed?"

Lita smiled in spite of herself, "Well we learned our lesson..after that every vacation we took was alone."

"Like Cancun..where we got caught in the tropical rainstorm." Randy shook his head, "That wasn't fun."

"Or Hawaii, where we got on the wrong tour bus."

"But, that lead us to finding that beach." Randy smiled lazily, "So it wasn't that bad in the end."

"Yeah.." Lita nodded slowly, aware then that they were close enough so she could hear his heart beat. "I've still got the pictures."

Randy frowned softly, though she couldn't see it. "Whatever happened to us Li?"

"Time," The former Diva whispered almost to herself, "That's what happened."

**x**

Randy nodded, not wanting to entirely spoil the moment..even if he had. "If I haven't said it.." His face moved forwards, the redhead reminded of many times he had held her close. "You look beautiful."

Hazel orbs fluttered shut, Lita sucking in a sharp breath. "Please..don't ruin it."

He smirked in spite of it all, "I can't help it..you have that effect on me."

The redhead swallowed thickly, "Randy please..just stop."

He nodded then, "Have it your way..you always do anyway."

"Excuse me," Lita choked out quietly, "I need some fresh air."

He held fast when she tried to move, his tone pleading..but firm. "Don't walk away from me again."

"When you say what you say," Lita sighed, pushing gently away from him. "Please, I don't care if you follow me, but I just need some fresh air."

Inwardly he sighed, but conceeded none the less; his arm loosely wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry for what I said but--"

"Don't say that unless you mean it," Lita cut him off as soon as they were away from prying ears. "Why do you have to ruin things like that?"

Randy blinked incredulously, "I ruin things? Well excuse me for living."

Lita frowned, trying to move away from him but he held fast. "Let me go."

"Look at me," Randy stated then, "How can you say I ruin things when you're the one who's ruined it all?"

Anger sparked through her eyes, "Let go of me Randy. I won't ask you again."

"Do you realize how hellish this situation is for me?" Randy ignored her request, one hand grasping her wrist. "Do you know how it feels pretending that we're happily married?"

"Don't start this now," Lita warned quietly, "Not now."

Randy shook his head, "It's fucking killing me Li. Do you know that? Telling them I have you, showing you off like the rest of them show off their wives."

Lita blinked rapidly, "Please just stop."

"Do you know how you effect me Li? How you still effect me?" Randy's shoulders slumped for a moment. "I can't keep my eyes off you, I can't help it if I like the feeling of you in my arms again."

The redhead bit her lower lip, her head shaking slowly. "Randy--"

"I missed that feeling, I missed you." He said quietly, his hand dropping from her wrist. "I meant it when I said you look beautiful, because you do."

"Please," Lita whispered hoarsely, the redhead's throat suddenly parched. "Just stop.."

"Look at me and tell me you haven't missed me. Look at me and tell me you didn't like that feeling." Randy wrapped his other arm around her waist, "Look at me and tell me I don't effect you like you effect me." His voice softened as she turned her face the other way, "Look at me and tell me that you don't miss us."

She turned her face the other way when he tried to get her to look at him, a tear trickling slowly down her cheek. "Just let me go, Randy..please."

One arm dropped from her waist, a finger hooking underneath her chin. "Look at me and tell me you don't feel the same way I do."

Lita bit her lip, blurry hazel orbs locking with blue that were swirling with emotion. "We should go back inside.."

Randy figured she could kill him later, in fact..he contemplated just doing it himself for a moment. But whatever the case, he ignored the fact that he was Stacy. His mind acting on it's own accord as he kissed her. And to his surprise, not only did Lita not fight him, but she kissed him back. For a moment. The second she realized she was kissing him back, the redhead pulled away harshly. Hazel orbs flashing with a pain that Randy hadn't seen since that day that Lita saw him with Stacy. And even if she was pissed off at him, they still had dessert to sit through. Little did either of them know that dessert would also be their way out of there.

**xxx**

Lita frowned deeply as she sat back in the waiting room..Randy was but a few feet down in one of the hospital rooms; but the doctor had insisted she wait there. And while she had silently rejoiced when Randy started choking on a piece of the strawberry and rhubarb pie, part of her had been scared to death. Since the kiss on the deck, Lita had been silent. Her mind and heart were racing, trying to sort through the emotions that one little kiss brought on. She knew it was wrong and yet, she had kissed him back. Damnit all. What about Stacy? What about John? Lita wasn't sure if she could face John now..or if she would be able to when she saw him again. It wouldn't have bothered her as much if the kiss had been one sided..but it wasn't. And worse of all, she couldn't even bring herself to answer his questions in her mind. Somewhere, in a part of her she thought she buried, she knew the answers. And that part scared her even more than the prospect of possibly losing him forever. Whatever the case, the former Diva didn't have much time to think further on it, as the doctor approached. She had just finished calling Dawn, wanting to tell the brunette what had happened, and yet she had been cut off. The redhead listened on patiently as the doctor explained that Randy had an allergic reaction to the rhubarb..not the strawberry as he had initally suspected. He further informed the former Diva that he would need to stay overnight for observation. And at that, Lita silently rejoiced again..because that meant they could get out of the Sunday brunch and golf.

"Hey.." Lita said quietly as she walked into the hospital room. "Did the doc. at least tell you what you're allergic to?"

Randy blinked groggily, "Rhubarb?"

Lita nodded, pulling the shawl tighter around herself. "You've gotta stay overnight."

Randy frowned, looking all of five years old at that moment. "Stay with me?"

In spite of herself, Lita nodded; flopping into a chair next to the hospital bed. "I already called Dawn anyway."

"Sorry for ruining the night."

Lita smirked wryly, "You didn't actually..now we don't hafta go to that stupid Sunday brunch."

Randy offered the woman a lopsided smile. "So my near death was worth it?"

"Don't joke about that," She warned instantly, her hand gently patting one of his for a moment. "You scared me.."

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened, the former Diva forgetting the fact that he had kissed her earlier. "You should probably get some rest."

He squeezed her hand before she drew it back, "You won't leave?"

She shook her head, curling up in the chair. "Even if these chairs are as uncomfy as all hell..no. I'll stay."

A devilish smile crossed his face in spite of his current state, "I'd offer to share the bed with you but.."

"Finish that sentence and you'll be in this hospital for more than just an allergic reaction."

He smiled, his eyes fluttering shut. "I am sorry for earlier."

Lita frowned softly, "It happened..you got caught up in the moment."

"I guess.."

"Just go to sleep Randy," Lita shook her head, her face turning towards the window.

"Good night Li."

"Good night Randy," Lita sighed, stealing a glance to check if he was asleep.

And when she had turned her attention back to the window, she blinked in shock. "I love you."

The redhead blinked again, turning her attention back to a now sleeping Randy Orton. She swore that it was her mind playing tricks on her..and yet it sounded so real. In the end, Lita wrote it off to the drugs taking effect. But somehow, as sleep overtook her, she couldn't write it off so easily. In her mind, she replied..a whispered 'I love you', perhaps to the past..perhaps to the present. The redhead wasn't entirely sure; all she was sure of was that her life had just gotten that much more complicated.


	21. Degrees of Seperation

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thanks to: together, tieras, Emma, iaera, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and aussiewrestlingfan for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Degrees of Seperation 

John Cena woke up the next morning, much like he had the morning after he had told Lita he loved her. Only this time, the former WWE Diva was at home, and he was on the road. And this time, Randy Orton wasn't one floor below him at the hotel..Randy Orton wasn't even in the same hotel. Not that it really mattered all that much to John at the moment, but still. Also this time, it wasn't Lita that he woke up to. He still saw blonde hair, but he was aware enough that it wasn't the former Diva's. Instead, it was a current Diva..and to be more specific; it was his drinking buddy from last night into the early morning. But, rather than focus on what had happened last night; he focused on the here and now. The first thing John noticed was that, they were in his hotel room. That really didn't strike him as odd or anything, but when he realized that Torrie Wilson was no where in sight..he worried. Beside him, Stacy Keibler still slept soundly..either the long legged blonde was just too hungover to open her eyes; or she was worn out from last night's drinking and dancing binge. Whatever the case, it didn't appear that Stacy would be moving anytime soon..which left John a few moments to think. Which perhaps was a dangerous thing to be doing at that time..and not just because his mind was a cluttered mess. Rather because, he couldn't really remember details from last night, only the bits and pieces. Added to that, the last thing he could clearly remember..was Dawn Marie informing him that Lita was with Randy. That bit of news had only intensified Stacy and John's urge to get shit faced. And by the looks of things now..they had done exactly that. Cena also gathered, that by his lack of proper clothing..they had done more than just that. This revelation disturbed John more than the fact that Lita was with Randy. At any rate, John came to the conclusion that as soon as the long legged blonde woke up; they needed to have a little talk about last night. However, when Stacy did start to stir, instead of greeting him in any form; she promptly made her way to the bathroom. And from his spot at the table, he could hear the blonde Diva paying homage to the porcelain god. Not that it surprised him too much, but still..here they were; John was deep in thought and Stacy was hurling her cookies. Had their situations been different, he may have been able to laugh at it all. But, things weren't and he couldn't. Instead, all he could do was kick himself continually. Because he knew full well, that was the very least that Lita would do if she found out about this. 

"I am never drinking again," Stacy groaned as she finally exited the bathroom. "My head feels like it's gonna fall off."

John looked up from the table, noting that Stacy was still naked as a the day she was born. "Do you want to borrow a shirt or somethin'?"

"Thanks..but no." The blonde Diva grimaced, searching for her own discarded clothing. And once she had at least yanked on her shirt from last night, she flopped back on the bed. "Umm..did we?"

"Pretty sure," John muttered into his hands. "Are you?"

"No.." Stacy bit her lower lip, raking her hands through her tangled hair. "Did you.."

"I don't know."

"Shit," Stacy groaned, resting her forehead on her knees. "This is just fucking great."

John grimaced, "Took the words right outta my mouth."

Stacy scowled, and although John couldn't see it; he could hear it in her voice..somehow. "So, I'm sure that you're just as _thrilled_ about what happened."

Cena rolled his eyes, raking his hands over his hair. "We don't have to tell them."

Stacy shot him an incredulous look. "So you expect me to lie to him?"

"I'm not about to pick up the phone, and tell her that I slept with you."

Stacy frowned, "I have more to lose out of this than you do."

John sent her a withering glare. "I don't think so Stacy."

The blonde Diva raised a brow, "Oh? I just fucked someone, someone that I might add that my boyfriend can't stand."

Cena rolled his eyes, "I know perfectly well that he can't stand me. For the record, I hate his fucking guts. But, you do not have more to lose than me."

Stacy let out an exhasperated sigh, "Right..like Randy is just gonna take this with a grain of salt."

"Yeah? And my girlfriend is gonna walk out of my life."

The blonde Diva looked up, "Girlfriend? Are you telling me that you and Lita are dating?!"

"Yes Stacy..Li an' I hooked up a couple of weeks ago." John buried his face in his hands, "I can kiss that goodbye."

"Wonderful," Stacy sighed, raking her hands through her hair. "Yet another reason that she can add to the list of why she wants to kill me."

"She'll probably kill me first, if it's any consolation."

Stacy scowled, "No it's not..cuz I know her. She holds a grudge and she will get her payback..probably by screwing Randy."

"An' now, I'm no better than he is." John shook his head, staring down at his hands. "I made the same fucking mistake."

Stacy raised a brow, a confused look on her features. "No you didn't."

John blinked at the blonde, "What drugs are you on? He slept with you--"

"No he didn't," Stacy said quietly, "I made it look like he did..but he turned me down."

There was a heavy moment of silence then, Stacy staring down at the bedsheet while John stared at his hands. At first, he thought she was lying..that she was just saying that to make him feel better. But then, how could he feel better after what happened even if Randy had slept with the long legged blonde in the past? This was the present..a point in time where John Cena found himself with Lita. 

**x**

"Explain." John softly demanded after another spanse of silence. "I want to know what happened between you an' Orton."

The long legged Diva sighed, her eyes closing tightly as she picked through the distant memories. "Alright..Lita and Randy had just gotten into this huge fight. I can't remember about what exactly..just that I saw Randy leaving the hotel room in a huff. Lita left shortly after that..and when I went down to the bar at the hotel; Randy was there. I tried talking to him, but he didn't want anything to do with me..or anyone for that matter."

"Go on please."

"I hung around, sat with him in case he changed his mind about talking to me." The Diva sighed then, her eyes focusing on the ceiling. "It started out a lot like last night, only he was drunk and I wasn't."

John raised a brow, "So you're tellin' me, that even though he was drunk off his ass...he still turned you down?"

Stacy nodded slowly, "Yup..he kept rambling about how he couldn't do that to Lita, that he cared about her too much..blah, blah, blah. I tried anyway though..and it might have worked if she hadn't come back to the hotel."

"What happened then?"

"She started yelling about how they were supposed to be on their way to meet Chris, Dawn and..you I think." Stacy frowned thoughtfully, "Anyway, she got all huffy and walked out. I tried to reason with Randy, telling him that after he had that much to drink, he really shouldn't be driving. But he wouldn't listen."

"So he wasn't lyin'," John stated hollowly, "Damn it."

"Yeah, I guess he was just too hung up on her or something."

John frowned, "Then how did the two of you end up together?"

"Oh..that was mostly her doing. She practically gift wrapped him for me." Stacy smirked in spite of it all, "He was moping..he needed someone to talk to and eventually, that someone was me. I just sat back patiently, waited for him to come around. Everything else just fell into place, you know?"

"So you were pretty much a replacement for Li."

Stacy frowned, "I wouldn't exactly say that..but I guess I was in a way. Sometimes I think I still am."

John nodded slowly, "She's gonna kill me."

"More than likely," Stacy sighed, resting back against the headboard. "Randy'll probably thank you though."

John scowled, "Which brings me back to my original point..I'm not sayin' we don't have to say anything ever.." He shrugged, a brow raising at the blonde Diva. "Just that, they don't hafta find out right away."

"So, telling them the truth..just not now." Stacy frowned, "I don't like that but--"

"It's better than if we tell them now."

Stacy shot him a withering glare, "We just need to make sure that Torrie doesn't say anything. I'm pretty sure the rest of the roster was asleep by the time we got back so..."

"Agreed," John said quickly, "Now if you wouldn't mind? I really need to use the shower."

"Go right ahead," Stacy moved from the bed then, seeking out her skirt from last night. "I'll see you around." 

Cena nodded shortly, waiting until the blonde had left before he tossed the nearest object at the wall. Not only did Randy not sleep with Stacy, but he had. He knew that Lita would be pissed off enough if she even suspected that he slept with the blonde Diva..but that he actually did it. To some extent, it struck him as odd, that he would make a similar mistake as Orton. But then, Orton hadn't really made the same mistake. All the same, John had to wonder. Stacy had all but admitted that she had been a replacement for Lita. And even though the former Diva denied the fact that he was a replacement for Randy; he began to think otherwise. He recalled full well, the many times that Lita had cried herself to sleep in the first few weeks they lived together. Given, part of it was brought on by the raging pregnancy horomones, but..he knew that most of it was because of Randy. He also knew that Randy had been a wreck, going out of his way to avoid Dawn, Chris..and especially him. But still, John didn't know if the former Diva still felt anything for Randy Orton. She never said she did, but then..she never really said she didn't. At any rate, as he stepped into the shower, John focused on one thing. And that was how in the hell was he going to explain this to Lita. John Cena could only wonder if things would ever be the same between them..and he could only hope that she would find it in her heart to forgive him. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back in Boston; Lita was waking up..for the sixth time since she had fallen asleep the night before. After reassuring herself that Randy's last words were drug indcued, the redhead still found sleep hard to come by. And it wasn't just what Randy had said; more like what it meant. She wasn't about to lie to herself, for at least a year after she had left; she had wanted to hear those words from him. When they were together, it was an unspoken understanding between them..she loved him and she knew he felt the same. But, still..they had never spoken the words to one another. And now, here it was, four years down the road..and he had said it. Only now, he was with Stacy and she was with John. Throughout her restless night, the redhead found herself reliving the past..all of the ups and downs that they had shared raced in her mind. It didn't exactly help that, when she was woken up by the nurse; Randy was the first thing her eyes spotted. For that she wanted to kill the well meaning nurse, whom was only doing her job..and at the same time. She felt thankful. The other reason for her restless state, was due to worry. Even if she and Randy hadn't seen much of each other in the past four years, the thought of losing him last night, frightened the redhead. More than she would ever willingly admit, and enough to remind her aching heart that she still cared for him. A part of her she tried to bury, was coming back full force. And now, the redhead didn't have the faintest idea as to what to do. 

"Hey.."

The redhead blinked, rubbing at her eyes as she looked towards the source of the voice. "Morning."

"You stayed.."

Lita rolled her eyes, stretching her arms overhead. "Yeah I did..and let me tell you, my body is paying for it now."

Randy managed a smile, "You didn't have to stay."

The redhead raised a brow, "And what would you have done if I didn't? Please Orton, you probably would've checked yourself out and shown up asking why I left."

Randy smirked, "You know me too well."

"Even after all these years," Lita stated quietly, "How're you feeling?"

"Better.." Randy nodded slowly, reaching for the controller on the side of the bed. "I want to get the hell out of here."

"Well.." Lita shrugged, tucking her legs beneath her as best she could. "From what little I could hear..if all goes well when the doc. comes in, you'll be able to leave."

"Good," Randy pressed a button on the controller, releasing it when he was at a more upright position. "Cuz no matter where you are, the hospital food always sucks."

The redhead smirked, "Well there are a few places nearby..the 'nanny' is picking up Katie later, if you want we can meet them for brunch or something."

He yawned, "That works for me."

"Yeah well..I should probably call Dawn anyway." Lita stretched again, moving from the chair. "I need a decent set of clothes."

Randy smirked lazily, "Well there are plenty of these laying around.." He gestured down to the hospital gown he was currently sporting.

Lita raised a brow, pausing in the doorway. "No thanks. That backless shirt look doesn't suit me."

Randy chuckled wryly as the redhead left the hospital room, the Legend Killer left to his own thoughts as she disappeared. He found himself drifting back to last night..or at least everything that had occured before dessert. Truth be told, Randy still wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to kiss her. But thinking back on it now, he didn't regret it. Given, Stacy wouldn't exactly be pleased if she found out that he had kissed his ex-girlfriend..and John would more than likely want to kill him. Still though, at that moment, it had felt like the right thing to do. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the was the way she looked..but maybe it was just meant to happen. Whatever the case, his eyes closed; Randy recalling the moment in his mind. He had been growing frustrated by her lack of response to his questions..and equally frustrated by her subtle responses when they had been dancing. He still knew her well enough that, if she really was uncomfortable, she would've declined to dance or ended things well before they had the chance to take off. Being that close to her, holding her like he had, it all felt right. For once, he was holding the right woman. But, whether she felt the same, he really couldn't say. At any rate, he was soon shaken from his thoughts as the doctor on duty popped in. He could see the redhead just outside the hospital room; Randy figuring that she was talking to Dawn. And just as Lita had stated, the doctor on duty checked him over before declaring that he was free to go. 

**xxx**

Exactly half an hour later, found Randy and Lita in Randy's hotel room. Lita was currently watching television, while Randy was in the shower. She had informed that, Dawn would be on her way there as soon as she got Katie. That left them with a little over an hour to wait, and at this time..they still had half an hour left. But even though the television was blaring, Lita was focused on anything but. Her thoughts drifted between the man whom was currently in the shower..and the man that she had been living with for the past four years. The redhead had admitted to herself, that yes..she still loved Randy Orton, but at the same time; she didn't know the extent of her feelings for John Cena. A part of her knew that, she could easily fall in love with him; but would it be so easy now that her feelings for Randy were coming to surface again? 

"I never knew you were a fan of.." Randy blinked, toweling off his hair as he walked across the hotel room. "Spanish soap opera?"

Lita blinked, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "Mexican soap opera actually."

Randy nodded, tossing the towel on a nearby chair. "What's on your mind?"

Lita raised a brow, thankful beyond belief that he was dressed. "What makes you think that?"

"Come on now, Li.."

"JohnandIaredating." Lita blurted out quickly, "We started dating two weeks ago..something like that. A few days after we got back from Phoenix."

Randy nodded slowly, settling on the opposite end of the bed from her. "I see.."

Lita sighed, raking her hands through her hair. "I would've said something sooner, but--"

"Just forget it, alright?" Randy interrupted quietly. "And just forget about what happened last night."

The redhead blinked incredulously, "How the hell am I supposed to forget about last night?" She shifted so she was laying on her side, facing him; a finger pointing accusingly. "You kissed me!"

"And you kissed me back!" Randy retorted quickly, "Or are you already trying to forget about that part?"

"It was wrong," Lita stated sullenly, "That's all there is to it."

"Which part? That I kissed you, or that you kissed me back?"

Lita narrowed her eyes, "Both Randall."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Well forgive me Amy Christine."

"I just want to know.." Lita sucked in a sharp breath, propping her head in her hand. "Why?"

Randy half shrugged, "Because it felt right."

"Even though you have a girlfriend?"

"If you can call her that," Randy shook his head, "Things aren't as perfect as they seem."

Lita frowned, "That's not an excuse Randy."

Randy frowned, shifting so that he was facing her. "And I'm not using that as an excuse Li. I told you why I kissed you. Why did you kiss me back?"

Lita's eyes fluttered shut, the redhead sweeping her hair from her face. "I don't know."

"Don't do this to me now." Randy inwardly sighed, waiting until her eyes locked with his. "Tell me."

She opened her mouth to respond, but the words would not come. The former Diva searched for an answer..only to come up short. "Because I.."

Randy raised a brow, "That's a start.."

"Why did you tell me you love me?" Lita questioned quietly, the redhead finally breaking the stare down.

"You heard that?" Randy rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I wouldn't have said it, if it wasn't true..you should know that."

"I do," She said quietly, "And that bothers me more than the fact that you said it."

Randy frowned in thought, searching her face for any signs. "Answer me this, Li..why did you let me kiss you?"

Lita smirked in spite of it all, "You kinda forced that."

Randy raised a brow, but instead of arguing. "Then why did you kiss me back?"

"I--"

"Li, look at me." Randy waited until she had complied, the distance still between them physically. "Last night, I asked you if you felt the same way I do. Do you?"

Lita gulped, tearing her gaze away from him. "I can't answer that."

Tentatively, he moved closer. "You can't or you don't want to?"

Hazel orbs fluttered shut, the redhead sensing that he was closer. "I can't."

"Look at me," He commanded softly, "Please."

Her eyes opened, the redhead's breath catching at the look in his eyes. "What?" 

**x**

Randy responded by closing the distance between them, his mouth just brushing over hers. And at first, Lita started, instincts perhaps, leading her to grasp at the back of his neck. Whatever the case, she found herself lost in the moment..and in him. The redhead uncaring as his tounge darted forwards, gently pleading for an enterance. And it was at that moment, that the logical part of her kicked in. 

"Don't do that," She commanded as she pushed him away. "We can't do this."

"Then don't kiss me back," He whispered harshly. "Don't fight what you want."

Her eyes narrowed, the redhead warning sharply. "Don't tell me what I want."

Randy scoffed, his mouth curling into a sneer. "I can see it in your eyes Li...you can't hide that from me."

Lita's nostrils flared, "Don't play games with me Orton..you know this is wrong."

His eyes softened then, "Then why does it feel right? Huh? If it's wrong, then why did you kiss me back?"

Lita blinked, the redhead searching her mind for words. "It's just wrong Randy..what about Stacy and John?"

"I don't give a damn."

Lita's lips pressed into a firm line. "Well I do. I can't do this to John."

Randy raised a brow, his hand gently cupping her cheek. "Then answer me...I can see it in your eyes Li."

"Answer what Randy?"

The corner's of his mouth turned up into a sad smile. "Do you miss us? Do you feel the same?" He raised a brow, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you love me?"

Again, the redhead was at a loss for words, and again..Randy kissed her. But this time, instead of Lita pulling away; they stopped when there was a sharp knock at the door. Lita hurridly wiped at her eyes, practically running to answer the door. And for his part, Randy shook his head. He could only wonder what would have happened if Dawn hadn't shown up at that moment. Granted, he wasn't expecting for the redhead to just jump into things..and honestly; he didn't want that. All he wanted was an answer. And a verbal answer..not just the answers he could see plain as day in her eyes. Whatever the case, he didn't have much time to think further on it, as Katie came barreling into the room..and straight to him. Lita excused herself to the bathroom, while Dawn sat down on the couch. And while they waited, Randy sat with his daughter; he wondered why her mother was so stubborn..and he wondered if they could be a family. Looking down at the excited four year old, part of him wanted to say yes. Katie was obviously accepting of him..and she had been practically from the moment he met her. But, it was Lita who remained the biggest question and the biggest factor. Of course, there was also John and Stacy; but in the end..it was really Lita. Would she want what they had before? Or would she close that door forever? Randy Orton could only wonder if she would reopen that door..and he could only hope that there was still a chance. 


	22. Trying to Understand

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Day after day, you face your reflection; living your lie. How long does it take before you face the facts?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R. Also, I realize Katie may seem a little...odd for a four year old, but I wasn't that normal either. Come to think of it, I'm still not. So just pretend with me, k?  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Trying to Understand 

Lita walked out of the bathroom, to see Dawn sitting on the couch while Katie and Randy were playing with Barbie dolls. The redhead found herself wishing at that moment, that Katie would somehow hate Randy. It was awful of her to think of it, but it would make things a little bit easier. And at this point, the former Diva was ready to accept anything that would make things easier. But, of course, Katie was absolutely fascinated by Randy. It didn't help her tormented state of mind, that the way Katie was watching Randy was with the same warmth and near adoration as she did with John. It also didn't help that, Katie still had yet to refer to Randy as Uncle Randy. With Shane and Stephanie, the aunt and uncle association had been trying for the four year old to get used to. With Chris, that had been a near instant association. The same went for Jeff, Matt and Adam. All four men played a role in Katie's life, and all four were loved and adored by the young girl. And then when Randy entered the picture, Katie got attached so quickly that Lita wondered if there wasn't some sort of connection between the two. Of course, part of her argued that since they are father and daughter, that would make perfect sense. But, another voice insisted that if there was such a connection, she needed to find a way to stop it and soon. Another part of her, also wondered if perhaps, her daughter had put two and two together. But then, Katie was only four, and really she wouldn't be quick to figure out something like that unless someone told her..right? The redhead tried desperately to push that thought out of her mind, she knew full well she hadn't told Katie..and neither had Randy. The only other possible sources for someone telling Katie were the pre-K parents, Dawn, John or Chris. And while Lita wasn't entirely ruling out the pre-K parents, she would never suspect any of the other three. At any rate, the redhead soon found herself glued to the spot as two identical pairs of blue eyes fixated on her. Both shining with expectance, both shining with some childlike gleam and both underwritten with love. Only while Katie's was truly that of a child; Randy's was enough to make the redhead turn away. She just caught the identical frowns that appeared because of her action, though she was well aware that they were for different reasons. 

"Mommy?"

Lita inwardly sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Yes Katie bug?"

"You look like you're gonna cry," Katie blinked from her spot next to Randy on the floor. "Are you okay mommy?"

Lita offered a shaky smile, "Mommy will be just fine sweetie."

Dawn raised a brow from the couch, glancing between Randy and Lita. "So, where do you want to head for brunch?"

Lita shrugged, leaning against the closed bathroom door. "I really don't care..what time are you two leaving?"

Dawn frowned in thought, removing her flight intinerary from her purse. "I leave tonight actually."

"Tomorrow morning."

Lita blinked, hazel orbs gazing at Randy for a moment. "Tomorrow morning?"

Katie frowned, "Do you hafta go? Auntie Dawn why can't you stay another day."

Dawn smiled gently from the couch, "Because Auntie Stephanie and Uncle Shane will get really mad."

The four year old stuck out her lower lip, "I can ask them.."

"Kaitlyn," Lita raised a brow from her spot, "Remember what mommy told you before?"

Katie sighed over dramatically, turning to the other adult. "Why can't you stay?"

"Because your Uncle Shane and Aunt Stephanie will get mad." Randy informed the little girl solemnly. "We'll see each other again."

The four year old suddenly brightened, and Lita got wary. "Mommy can he live with us?"

Lita blanched, "I really don't think that's a good idea Katie."

"But why not?"

"Because Katie, we don't have enough room and--"

"He can share my room."

Lita pursed her lips, "Kaitlyn."

"Is it cuz Daddy doesn't like him?"

Dawn found herself on the end of a death glare from the redhead then, "Kaite sweetheart, aren't you hungry?"

"But--"

"Katie, why don't you and Randy head on downstairs.." The redhead pushed off from the wall, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Auntie Dawn and I will be right there, okay?" 

**x**

Kaitlyn pouted a few moments longer, before she hopped up from the floor; grabbing Randy's hand as she exited the hotel room. And for her part, Lita turned to Dawn. She waited until Randy and Katie disappeared into the elevator, the redhead opting to take the stairs.

"I really think you and I?" Lita lifted a brow, hazel eyes narrowing slightly at the brunette. "We need to have a little discussion as to what's appropriate to say to a four year old."

Dawn winced, "I'm sorry alright? But Katie wanted to know why she couldn't say goodbye to Randy."

Lita rolled her eyes, slamming the door shut behind her as they left the hotel room. "Which explains why you told her that John hates him?"

Dawn shrugged, opening the door the stairwell. "How else was I supposed to explain it?"

Lita scowled, "That's not the point Dawn.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, eager to shift the conversation. "So, what happened last night?"

Lita grimaced, holding onto the railing. "Enough that, we don't have the time while we're walking down the stairs."

Dawn raised a brow, "Oh no you don't...what happened?"

"A lot that I really don't feel like getting into right now," Lita sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Did John call at all?"

"Yes," Dawn stated hesitantly. "He asked where you were."

"Perfect," Lita grumbled as they continued down the stairs. "When did he call?"

Dawn pursed her lips in thought, "Right after you left..and right after you called."

Lita sighed, "I guess I'll just hafta wait until tonight to talk to him then."

The brunette nodded, deciding that she would leave it up to John to tell the redhead anything else. "Where did you get that?" She asked suddenly, a flash of gold catching her eye.

Lita frowned as they reached the lobby, "From Randy..Katie wanted me to look like a Princess so..she and Randy picked it out."

Dawn raised a brow, pushing the door open. "Looks expensive."

Lita rolled her eyes, hissing quietly. "Not a word to anyone, or I will kill you." She stalked out before the brunette, plastering on her best smile as her daughter came racing forwards; Randy trailing behind. 

Dawn scowled as she followed after the three, Katie between them, a hand attached to each. She knew well enough that something big had happened last night, but Lita wasn't giving up any details. It was obviously enough to upset the former Diva, given the way Lita and Randy were acting in the hotel room. Added to that, after John had hung up last night..the brunette didn't know a damn thing as to what happened. Part of her really didn't want to know, but part of her did. All in all, things were confusing for the brunette as she followed the 'family' out of the hotel and down the sidewalk. 

**xxx**

About an hour later, found the four settled in for brunch. Katie babbled on excitedly about the sleepover to all three adults, Dawn listened intently; while Randy and Lita were seemingly lost. And it wasn't that her parents weren't paying attention; just that Lita was trapped in her own tormented mind, while Randy was just zoning out all together. All the same, the most input that either Randy or Lita offered, were nods and smiles of excitement. That seemed to satisfy the four year old enough, but it just got Dawn all the more suspicious. As it were, the four year old took care of their seating arrangements and Dawn found herself sitting with Katie, directly across from Lita. The woman across from her, was tense and so was the man sitting next to her. But, Dawn couldn't tell if that was from the seating arrangements or other things. She did notice, that in spite of the small space that the booth seats provided, Lita had all but pressed herself against the wall. The brunette also noticed, that whenever Lita and Randy so much as brushed arms; the redhead would stiffen. Whatever the case, brunch would've continued on in that semi state of silence; had an inquisitive Katie not turned her attention to her mother. 

"Mommy."

Lita snapped out of her thoughts, purposely avoiding the other gaze directed at her. "Yes sweetie."

"Why does Ashely have two daddies?"

Lita blinked, "I don't know sweetheart."

"Is it cuz Ashely doesn't have a mommy?"

Lita nodded slowly, "Who told you this sweetie?"

"Michelle..my best friend."

'_That explains it_.' thought the redhead. Michelle was the lovely product of Richard and Jessica. "Some families are just different Katie bug, but they're still a family."

Katie frowned, chewing on a piece of her french toast. "Mommy."

"Yes Katie."

"What's a di..div.." The four year old frowned, trying to remember what else Michelle had told her. "A divorce?"

Lita almost spit out her coffee, "Excuse me?"

"Michelle said that's why Ashely's got two daddies."

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, "A divorce is when..two people who are married, decide that they don't want to be married anymore."

"Why?"

Lita sipped her juice, resting her hands in her lap afterwards. "Lots of reasons sweetheart. Sometimes it's because they don't love each other and they might be yelling a lot. And sometimes it's because they don't see each other enough."

Katie nodded solemnly, "Are you and daddy gonna get a divorce?"

Lita raised a brow, barely able to mask her shock. "What makes you think that Katie?"

Katie frowned, "Because he's not around a lot, and..you were yelling at each other."

"Kaitlyn.."

"Sweetie," Dawn broke in then, gently smoothing down the four year old's hair. "Sometimes, two people love each other so much..that they might not want to get married. But they still live together and they still love each other. That's how your mommy and daddy are..and it doesn't mean that they don't love you."

The four year old blinked, "Then how come mommy doesn't say I love you to daddy?"

Dawn opened her mouth to respond, but didn't know how to answer that. "Um.."

Lita shifted uncomfortably, "Well Katie.."

"Sometimes, when two people love each other, they don't need to say it. They just understand...and just because your mommy doesn't say it. Doesn't mean that she doesn't love your daddy."

The redhead didn't need to look to know the meaning behind Randy's explaination. So she just nodded, "What else do you want to do today Katie?"

"Can we go on the Swans?"

Lita smiled gently, "Absolutely sweetheart."

Katie beamed, the four year old shifting her attention then to tell her aunt all about the swan boats.

Lita on the other hand, laid her napkin over her plate; a clear indication she had either lost her appetite or was just full. Randy and Dawn suspected the former.

"Mommy, can Randy come over for dinner?"

Lita inwardly sighed, "Sweetie I'm sure Randy has an early flight tomorrow."

"Actually," Dawn shrugged her shoulders a touch, "RAW hits New York..I would've taken an early afternoon flight for tomorrow, but..figured you'd want some peace and quiet."

"How thoughtful of you Dawn, really." Lita scowled, kicking the brunette beneath the table top.

Randy shrugged all the same, "My flight is for early afternoon...last ticket for that flight actually."

"Oh well that's just lovely," Lita muttered dryly. "Katie I--"

"Please mommy?" Katie blinked hopefully, "If he can't live with us, why can't he come over for dinner?"

And heaven help her now, but when Lita dared to glance to her side; Randy was giving her a near identical look. Damn him. "Fine."

Katie squealed with joy, "Thank you mommy!"

"Well..I'm just about stuffed," Dawn pushed her plate aside. "Are we ready to go or.."

"More than ready," Lita stated quicker than anything, "If you would excuse me please..I need to use the restroom."

Dawn blinked as Randy took his time, and Lita subsequently glared at him. So it was dinner, big deal. The brunette shook her head, watching as Lita hurried away from the booth. It was then, that Dawn remembered, she hadn't put the videos back in Katie's room. She had fallen asleep watching the last one, and she had only woken up when Lita called her from the hospital. It was also then that, the brunette Diva was more than thankful her flight was leaving that afternoon. Although she knew without a doubt that Lita would be more than a little pissed off, at least there would be a good length of distance between them when Lita realized that Dawn had gone through her things. At any rate, when Lita returned to the booth, Dawn had paid for brunch and the redhead was on her cellphone. It didn't take long before the cellphone was handed over to Katie; Dawn and Randy coming to the realization that it was none other than John Cena. And judging by the way Lita was subtly trying to wipe away a few tears; Dawn gathered the conversation hadn't gone very well. 

**xxx**

Lita and Dawn watched on as Randy and Katie stood in line for the swan boat. Dawn had opted out, and Lita had stated that she just wasn't in the mood. As it were, the redhead had been quiet since they left the resturaunt two hours prior. And her silence wasn't going un-noticed by any of them, but none the less..none of them asked about it. Katie was just enjoying her time out on the town and from the looks of things; so was Randy. Dawn on the other hand, knew that whatever Lita was so engrossed in, she had to talk about it. Or at least the brunette had to hear about it. Whatever the case, Dawn had informed them that she had all of her stuff in Lita's car and that she had to be to the airport by 4:00. That gave them a little over two hours to see the city. 

"So.." The brunette started quietly, glancing nervously to her side. "How's John?"

Lita's shoulders lifted slightly. "He's okay I guess.."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

The redhead made a face, "He just wanted to know how everything was going."

"And?"

Lita sighed, "I told him about the dinner cruise..and like I expected, he flipped." The redhead bit her lower lip, "But not as much as I thought he would."

Dawn pursed her lips, "Maybe he's just being understanding."

Lita frowned, removing her sunglasses to reveal bloodshot hazel eyes. "I don't know Dawn, I mean..I know the past few days have been tough on him, but.." The former Diva shook her head, sweeping her hair from her face. "He just sounded so distant."

Dawn raised a brow, "How so Li?"

Lita shrugged, "I asked him what he had been up to, and he said out with Chris. I don't doubt that part, but.." the redhead sighed, "I just can't help but think he's leaving something out."

"I'm sure he's just stressed about the fact that Randy is here." Dawn stated tactfully, "I mean, he doesn't know whats going on."

"And there's nothing to know Dawn." Lita scowled, "I told John nearly everything."

The brunette Diva raised a brow, "Nearly?"

Lita leaned back against a tree, burying her face in her hands. "Randy kissed me."

"Oh.."

"And I kissed him back."

Dawn's eyes widened a fraction more, "Oh.."

"Yeah..and I didn't think that would be the best thing to tell John over the phone soo." Lita fisted her hands in the ends of her hair. "God, I'm an idiot."

Dawn couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Let me ask you something."

Lita peered through her hands, "What now?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, sending a look to Randy and Katie who were now on the swan boat. "Do you love him?"

"Do I love who?"

The brunette's eyebrows shot up at that, "I thought you said you never loved Randy."

Lita narrowed her eyes, "I am not discussing that with you right now."

Dawn held up her hands in defense, "Fine..but do you love him? John I mean."

Lita expelled a heavy sigh, staring down at her shoes. "Eventually, I'd say I can."

The brunette Diva inclined her chin a touch, "Then what about Randy?"

Hazel orbs sought out the person in question, Katie and Randy slowly approaching. "I don't know Dawn.."

Dawn frowned, "Then I suggest you figure that out..otherwise you're gonna end up even more hurt than you were before."

"Mommy!" Katie ran the last few feet, throwing her arms around her mother's waist. "Come with us!"

"I've had my fair share of boats Katie bug," Lita ruffled her daughters hair affectionatley. "Why don't you go with Auntie Dawn and Randy?"

"I was actully gonna go get some popcorn," Randy winked to the four year old. "Why don't you and Auntie Dawn go on ahead."

"Okay!" Katie chirped happily, grabbing her Aunt by the hand. 

**x**

Randy and Lita stood there for a moment, both engulfed in a stony silence. It became clear to the redhead that Randy wasn't just waiting to get popcorn, but at the same time. She didn't want to talk about last night or that morning at all. But as they walked away from the tree, it was the former Diva who broke the silence. 

Lita scowled, slipping her sunglasses back on. "Have you heard from Stacy?"

Randy made a face, "You've been around me the past 24 hours..what do you think?"

Lita shook her head, "Just thought I'd ask."

He rolled his eyes, "How's John?"

"He's fine thanks," Lita responded quickly, "And he said hi."

Randy raised a brow, "What no death threats? I'm shocked."

"That's because I left out the fact that you kissed me," Lita retorted dryly. "He was plenty ticked just finding out about the dinner cruise."

"And of course, you wouldn't tell him that you kissed me back." Randy spat out evenly. "Are you going to tell him?"

"When you tell Stacy," Lita tossed back with venom. "Do you honestly think that's the wisest idea?"

Randy gave her an incredulous look. "Are you telling me you're comfortable lying to him? Oh wait nevermind..you seem to do that quite well."

Lita yanked the sunglasses off her face, exposing angered hazel orbs. "Fuck you Randy. You don't understand the half of it."

Randy grimaced, "You know..I could be wrong here, but isn't that what lead to this to begin with?"

"If our daughter wasn't over there, so help me God." Lita seethed, "That was uncalled for."

Randy glared, "You know something? I don't give a damn. All I wanted from you were a few answers, and you can't even give me that."

"I gave you all the answers I'm willing to give," Lita bit out through clenched teeth. "What more do you want from me?"

"The truth!"

Lita blinked, slipping her sunglasses back on. "Not here and not now."

Randy inwardly sighed, raking a hand over his hair as they finally got in line to get popcorn. "Then when?"

Lita shrugged, "When I feel ready."

Randy just shook his head, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Fine..have it your way."

"Why aren't you leaving today?"

Randy raised a brow, "Maybe because I'd like to spend as much time with my daughter as possible."

Lita frowned, "You could've just planned another time."

"Do you not want me in her life?" Randy shook his head in disgust, "Or do you not want me in yours?"

"Just because you're spending time with her and you're in her life," Lita began evenly, "Doesn't mean you're automatically back in mine."

Randy fell silent at that, "Then can I ask you this."

Lita raised a brow, "It all depends on the question."

Randy frowned, "Why did you tell me now..instead of waiting until Katie was old enough to question things?"

Lita pursed her lips, "Because it was killing me, looking at her every day. And not just that..but looking at her eyes every day.." The redhead trailed off quietly, raking her hands through her hair. "She's a constant reminder of you and--"

"That's all I want to know," Randy cut her off sullenly, "Please..just save it because it's obvious the only reason you told me, was guilt."

"And how could I not feel guilty, huh?" Lita shook her head, fisting a hand in her hair. "Despite how much of a heartless bitch you think I am? I'm not heartless."

Randy watched the rise and fall of her shoulders, holding back on his retort. "Katie wants me to stay the night."

"Does she really?" Nimble fingers found the necklace around her throat, "Well I can already tell you, the answer is no."

Randy smirked in spite of it all, removing his wallet to pay. "She figured that."

"When do you want to see her again?"

"Is next Wednesday too soon?"

"Well.." Lita pursed her lips, "If you can get the time away..I'm supposed to be going down to Cameron on Friday. Overnight camping trip with Jeff."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, the popcorn in his other hand as they walked over to a bench. "I don't know if Stephanie would approve that."

Lita raised an authoritative brow, "Just tell her you want to spend time with your daughter..or I can have Katie talk to her."

"Does Stephanie know?"

Lita grimaced, sneaking a piece of popcorn. "Yeah she knows..big mouth Auntie Dawn let it slip."

Randy chuckled wryly, "Then I'll just ask for the two days...like I said, I doubt Stephanie will be very happy."

"I'm sure Stephanie is gonna be the least of your worries," Lita remarked tartly, "Or mine for that matter."

Randy snorted, "Speaking of which..does Katie know?"

Lita made a face, sneaking another piece of popcorn. "Not yet..I was gonna handle it tomorrow..but I'll probably just do it Tuesday."

"I'm sure Jessica will be utterly disappointed."

"Oh how my heart breaks," Lita shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder though, if it would just be easier to call Stephanie and tell her I changed my mind."

Randy raised a brow, depositing a handful of popcorn in the redhead's lap. "Has she told you who you'll be managing?"

"Nope," Lita stated with a shrug, "That has me really worried."

Randy shrugged, "I doubt Stephanie would put you with someone you couldn't stand."

Lita tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "I guess not."

Randy smiled, "Well if it is someone you can't stand...me and John can just kick his ass."

Lita rolled her eyes, tossing a piece of popcorn at him. "You're an idiot."

The two fell into silence shortly after, both because the situation had somehow grown awkward..and because Katie and Dawn were returning. Dawn was complaining about a middle aged, bald man who had started hitting on her..and requested that they please leave now. Lita readily agreed, especially since she was getting hungry. The redhead suggested that they get a late lunch before Dawn had to go. Katie further insisted that no one left Boston without having clam chowder. And on their way over, the four year old tried to talk her mother into letting Randy stay the night. Lita of course, remained firm in her previous decision, but Katie tried none the less.

* * *

_Review Responses_:

**Tieras**: heart tug of war indeed. I will only say that things get uglier before they get any prettier. Thank you for your continual support.  
**iaera**: Lita stubborn? never..LOL. As for what will happen, there's a lot that will go down. Glad to know you're enjoying the story..cuz I know I'm having fun writing it. Thank you for your continual support  
**together**: It's integral for my plot! And there's another way of looking at this, which is worse..being cheated on physically, or knowing that the person you love is in love with someone else? Okay, so maybe that's not worse but it's another way of looking at things. Thank you for your continual support  
**Latisha C**: Yup..I's got a master plan, and it's twisted. Will Li ever answer his questions? Yes, but not any time soon. Thank you for your continual support.  
**CNIBWM**: As I said already, it's integral for my plot! That's why this is a drama/romance, with a lot of added angst. Thank you for your continual support.  
**aussiewrestlingfan**: What can I say? Thank you so much for always reviewing my work. It means a lot to me. Thank you for your continual support on this story. 


	23. Not So Distant Past

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Not So Distant Past 

While Lita and Katie brought Dawn to the airport, Randy returned to the hotel. It was really only to pick up his rental car, but when he took a look at the receipt in the glove compartment; he realized he had to return the car today. It was also then that he realized, while yes, his flight wasn't until tomorrow; he had just intended on taking a cab to the airport. Now he contemplated if asking Lita for a ride to the airport would be too much or if he should just pay for the extra day. Whatever the case, no sooner had he left the hotel room, did his cell phone start ringing. But, instead of answering it, he turned it to vibrate and left it sitting on the dresser. He had a feeling who was calling, and if his instincts were right; he just didn't want to deal with her right now. Was it wrong of him to do that? More than likely he figured, but at the time..all he cared about was spending as much time with his daughter as possible. And if Stacy couldn't understand that, oh well. At any rate, by the time he arrived to the airport; Katie and Lita were just walking out. And at first, Katie almost burst into tears. Even Lita sported the same questioning look, until Randy informed them of his situation. It was then that, Katie tried again...putting her mother between the proverbial rock and a hard place. Either she could keep Katie up and drive Randy back to the city after dinner or he could just return with them now..and stay the night. And if the former Diva had been in the right state of mind, her answer would've been no. But..no, that just couldn't happen. Katie, being Katie, knew exactly which buttons to press..and of course, which faces to pull. And at this particular moment, Lita wanted to nominate her daughter for the best actress award. All the same, the short ride back to the hotel was silent..and the wait while Randy packed up, was equally silent. At least on Lita's part...Katie on the other hand babbled on excitedly about how much it would be. By the time Randy had his bag packed, and the three took a good look around..it still took them another fifteen minutes to get out of the hotel. And that was due to the fact that, all of the presents for Katie had still been in the hotel room. Needless to say, the car was packed to the brim, leaving barely enough room for the three on their way back. 

"Mommy?"

Lita let out a sigh, thankful she was driving. "Yes Katie?"

"Why did Auntie Dawn say I couldn't call him Uncle Randy?"

Lita blinked, "When did Auntie Dawn tell you this?"

"Umm.." Katie frowned, "When we were on vacation."

"Auntie Dawn is just wierd Katie bug."

"Mommy?"

Lita glanced to the rearview mirror. "Yes Katie?"

"What did you do before I was born?"

"Katie.."

"Why did you leave?"

"Kaitlyn.."

"Why didn't you stay?"

Lita's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I'll tell you some other time Katie. Mommy needs to concentrate on driving."

"Mommy?"

"What is it Katie?"

"Do you love Daddy?"

Lita's jaw tightened, "Why so many questions today Katie bug?"

"Does that mean you don't?"

There was a moment of silence that followed, and the former Diva had a feeling that Katie wasn't the only one waiting for her answer.

"Mommy?"

"No it doesn't Katie.." Lita inwardly sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Katie blinked, locking eyes with her mother for a split second in the rearview mirror. "So you do?"

There was another lapse of silence, but quietly..the redhead responded. "Yes Katie..I do.." Lita's mind jolted, the former Diva hoping that her daughter wouldn't repeat this conversation to her 'father' figure. "Katie..what do you want for dinner?"

When she received no response, Lita glanced to the rearview mirror. Apparently after her latest, 'lets put mommy in the most uncomfortable situation possible' session..the four year old was exhausted. That left Lita with two other options..either carry on a conversation with the person sitting in the passengers seat or clam up. And right about now, the second option was looking plenty appealing. She could only hope that Randy would get the message, and keep as quiet as Katie. To her relief, when she snuck a glance over, Randy had also fallen asleep. But, if it had been before or after her confession, the redhead wasn't quite sure. At any rate, by the time Lita pulled into the driveway, Katie and Randy were still asleep. Lita took that opportunity to at least unload most of the stuff from the car; and when she returned from her third trip..the two were waking up. And once they were all inside, Lita requested that her daughter put her new toys away. Randy opted to help the four year old, even if he really didn't have a choice when Katie insisted on showing him around the house. For her part, Lita cleaned. 

**xxx**

Lita had just entered the living room when she noticed the pile of videos that had been stacked on the coffee table. Normally, that wouldn't surprise her..after all, Katie had quite the collection..but then she recalled that Katie hadn't been home last night. When the redhead took a look at the first label, she fell back on the couch in shock. Apparently, her dear old friend Dawn had taken it upon herself to..not only go through the house..but she had also watched every single damn video on the table. Slowly but surely, Dawn was moving higher and higher on the redhead's list of people to kill. And it wasn't just that she had taken them out, it wasn't just the fact that she had gone through her personal belongings..but that she watched every single one. Lita discovered that simply by the fact that, none of the tapes had been rewound. At any rate, Lita had just popped one of the tapes back into the VCR to rewind it when, she heard her exhuberant daughter's voice from the upstairs. No sooner had the words, 'and this is mommy and daddy's room', left the four year old's mouth; did the redhead find herself running up the stairs to catch up with them. 

"Hi mommy!" Katie chirped brightly, a hand tightly grasping one of Randy's.

"Katie, what are you doing?"

"I'm showing Randy the house!" The four year old stated matter of factly.

Lita barely masked the disapproval, "I really don't think Randy want's to see--"

"Why?"

Lita raised a brow at her daughter, "Katie.."

"It's alright," Randy shrugged, looking between the two; a smile sent to the four year old. "Really..Katie, it's alright."

Lita shifted awkwardly, Randy receiving a thanfkul smile for his efforts. "Why don't you two play in your room for awhile..mommy has to finish cleaning up downstairs."

The four year old nodded, promptly dragging Randy back to the direction of her room.

And once they had resettled, Lita made her way back downstairs. It wasn't that there were any secrets or anything..just that it would make for one incredibly awkward moment. The first tape had past rewinding by the time she made it into the living room, and after she shoved it underneath the couch; she repeated the process with the stack on the coffee table. And as she folded the blanket that Dawn had been using, Lita could only wonder what else the brunette had gone into. By the time the rest of the video's had been shoved on a shelf of the entertainment center, Randy and Katie were making their way back downstairs. It was then that Lita noticed it was already going on 6:00 and that since Katie had only taken a short nap; her daughter was more than likely exhausted. The former Diva questioned what the four year old wanted for dinner..and not to her surprise, Katie requested pizza. But, after the pizza had been ordered; Katie made a request of her own. The redhead then noticed the video that was clutched in the little girls hands; Katie soon stating that she wanted to watch the movie from her first birthday. The former Diva consented with a short nod, excusing herself to take a shower. She had just made it to the second floor hallway when she heard the video starting. And as she started to run the hot water, Lita started regretting her decision to let Randy come over. 

**xxx**

One hour later found Randy, Lita and Katie watching yet another video from the four year old's life. The pizza was almost gone, and so far they had gotten through half of the preparations for Katie's arrival. They had already watched the baby shower and following this bit was Katie's baptism. From the corner of her eye, Lita just caught the look on Randy's face. And while she had fully expected him to be pissed off, he wasn't. Instead, he looked like someone who had just lost a best friend. All the same, neither adult said a word as the current footage began to fade, switching over soon to Katie's baptism. Of course, Lita didn't exactly know what to say..nor did she think it would really be the wisest idea at the moment. But, by the time this video came to a stop; Kaitlyn was falling asleep between them. Lita gently roused tired four year old, not entirely wanting her to go to sleep yet..but she knew it couldn't be avoided. She had just gathered Katie in her arms, when the phone next to the couch rang. And while she desperately hoped it wasn't John, one glance at the caller ID confirmed her suspicions. Perfect. With a sigh, she set Katie back down on the couch, warily reaching for the phone. 

"Hello?"

John Cena raised a brow on the other end, "You're home...I'm shocked."

Lita sighed, "John..please. I really don't feel like aruging with you right now."

"Fair enough," He conceded easily. "How's Katie?"

"She's falling asleep on the couch," Lita informed him tiredly. "I was just about to take her upstairs for her bath."

"An' how's Randy?"

Lita raised a brow, "Do you really care?"

John snorted, "Well excuse me for tryin' to make conversation."

Lita scowled, "Right..I'm sure that's all it is."

"Well, it's just that Dawn mentioned somethin' I found pretty interestin'." John snapped then. "Would you mind tellin' me why the hell HE is in my house?"

Lita slowly fumed, "And just why did Dawn mention this in the first place?"

"That's not the fucking point Lita." John rolled his eyes at the phone, "Why the hell is **he** in my house?"

"He came over for dinner John." Lita shook her head, making a mental note to speak with Dawn..and soon. "That's all."

"Yeah.." John shook his head, "I'm sure that's the only reason he's there."

Lita's eyes narrowed, the redhead rising from the couch in a huff. "Of course John..because you know?" The redhead smirked, hissing quietly. "He and I have been fucking behind your back since the day he got here."

"Ya know..I wouldn't be too surprised if you were." John stated evenly, "In fact, I bet you can't wait till Katie goes to sleep."

Lita sighed, her resolve slipping shortly. "You know what? Believe what you want to believe. I don't care."

"I will then." John snapped before the former Diva was abruptly met with a dial tone. But, instead of letting the tears fall now..the redhead dialed a very familiar cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"God damn it Dawn, what the fuck are you thinking?!" Lita fumed the moment the brunette answered. "I just got off the phone with a very irrate John Cena."

"It slipped.." Dawn's meek reply came, "I'm sorry.."

"It slipped?! Dawn.." Lita shook her head, raking a hand through her hair. "He hung up on me, do you know that?"

"Li, believe me I'm sorry." Dawn sighed, "I didn't mean to tell him, but it just slipped."

"Dawn..I thought you were my friend." Lita slumped into a chair. "I just.."

Dawn frowned, even if Lita couldn't see it. "Look, I'll go talk to John..explain things to him, okay? I am sorry."

"That's definately a start." Lita snapped before she hung up; the redhead tempted to toss the phone out the kitchen window.

"Mommy?"

Lita forced a smile, pushing back from the kitchen table. "Time for bed Katie bug."

Katie nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around her mothers waist. "I love you mommy."

The former Diva's eyes softened, the redhead scooping the four year old up. "I love you Katie."

Randy watched on silently as the two made their way upstairs. Granted, he hadn't heard the conversations..but he had a feeling that it didn't go very well. At any rate, it wasn't long before he heard Lita beckoning him from the upstairs; Randy slowly making his way up. The redhead explained that Katie wanted to say good night, the former Diva moving from her spot next to the four year old's bed. And then, it was Lita's turn to watch silently..as Randy knealt next the bed. It became crystal clear in that moment that, Katie had grown very attached to one Randy Orton. How attached, she couldn't quite say, but it was enough. That in turn, caused her to wonder if it would grow enough to to surpass the attachment Katie had with John. Lita couldn't stop the small smile from forming as Katie pressed one of her signature kisses to Randy's cheek; the four year old declaring softly that she was sleepy. 

**xxx**

Randy and Lita made their way silently back downstairs. And while Lita was more than ready to just call it a night, something in her decided against it. The two found themselves back in their previous spots, Lita rising shortly after to dispose of the pizza box. But, when she returned..silence threatened to reign. Lita offered an apologetic smile, offering some lame excuse for the earlier phone call incident. Randy, to her surprise, shrugged it off easily...and then they fell silent again. Perhaps they would've remained like that, had Lita not made the off suggestion to watch a movie or something. Randy agreed to that, and while Lita excused herself to make popcorn..she left it up to Randy to find a movie. That, had been her first mistake since the phone call. 

"Popcorn should be ready soon.." Lita mentioned as she walked back into the living room. "Do you want soda or something?"

Randy turned from the entertainment center, holding up a video. "What's this?"

Lita raised a brow, making her way over so she could take a look. "It's nothing.." She stated quietly, trying to grab it out of his hand.

"If it's nothing.." Randy raised a brow, holding the video tape above her head. "Why are you trying to take it away?"

Lita scowled, "Why don't you just check the label?"

Randy rolled his eyes, glancing at said label then. "Victoria and Tyson's wedding?"

Lita raked her hands through her hair, avoiding his gaze. "Dawn took it upon herself to go through my stuff."

He raised a brow at that, "Why do you still have this?"

Hazel orbs snapped up to him, "Why does it matter?"

Randy shot her an incredulous look, but instead of retorting it now.. "Do you have anymore?"

Lita sighed, nodding slowly. "Every last one Randy."

He shook his head, his arm lowering then. "I know you'll say no..but.."

"I don't care," She stated quietly, the redhead blinking rapidly as she averted her gaze. "Take your pick." Lita gestured to the shelf behind him. "They're all there..I'll go get the popcorn."

Randy picked through the pile, placing the video from the wedding, the one from their ski trip and finally one from a Christmas party on the table. And by the time he had set them down, Lita returned with a tray, laden with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of iced tea. And once they had resettled..Lita placing the tray between them..Randy popped the first video in. He sent a glance over to the silent redhead, a questioning look on his face. 

"I haven't seen this since the day we got it." He informed the redhead with a dry smile.

Lita shook her head, sipping her iced tea before she replied. "I know."

Randy rolled his eyes, "It seems like ages ago."

Lita shrugged, watching on as the television screen filled with a scene from the rehearsal. "When really..in the grand scheme of things, it's a not so distant time ago."

Randy nodded slowly, "I might've almost broken your toe.." He raised a brow when questioning eyes turned to him. "But, you almost choked me at the rehearsal dinner."

Lita snorted in spite of it all, "That wasn't entirely my fault you know."

Randy rolled his eyes, the two falling silent to listen to the speeches at the rehearsal dinner. "I got an invite for their anniversary party for next year."

Lita nodded, "I did too, but I wouldn't exactly call a weekend get away to the Caribbean just a party."

He smirked, the two silent again as the video now displayed the pre-wedding preparations. "You look.."

The redhead raised a brow, "Uncomfortable? Believe me, that dress was just..I don't know what the hell Vikki was thinking."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "I was gonna say beautiful, but you'd probably hit me for that one."

Lita rolled her eyes, reaching for a piece of popcorn. "Just watch the movie." When their hands brushed, the redhead didn't start..but she did send him a look. And either fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't catch it. 

**x**

And for whatever reasons, the two remained silent until the reception started playing on screen. By that time, the popcorn was gone..Lita excusing herself to get more ready. And when she returned from getting the popcorn in the microwave, the video was panning across the wedding party on the dance floor. Between herself, Nidia and Jackie; Victoria had chosen her bridesmaids. The groomsmen had been left at the bridesmaid's discretion..Tyson only appointing his brother as his best man. But when the video honed in on herself and Randy, Lita excused herself again to go check on the popcorn. This time when she returned, Victoria and Tyson were addressing the camera.

_"Li and Randy," Victoria began with a teary smile. "What can I really say about you two. I know you aren't offical yet..but you belong together. And I know Li, you're probably rolling your eyes at me...but it's true."_

Tyson shook his head, mouthing an apology to the two before Victoria elbowed him in the side.

"I'm sure one day, we'll be dancing at your wedding..." Victoria raised a brow then, shaking her bouquet at the camera, "And we better be, cuz I'll never forgive you if you don't invite me."

Lita turned her eyes away from the screen, hastily wiping away the tears that spilled so freely.

"You didn't cry at the wedding," Randy began, wiping away one of her tears with his finger. "But you're crying now.."

Lita smiled shakily, "Things change I guess.."

He raised a brow, "They didn't have to."

"Randy--"

He held up a hand, silently requesting for her to wait while the video played on. "I heard what you said to Katie."

Lita sighed, turning away from him then. "What of it?"

Randy frowned, but instead of forcing her to look at him, he continued. "Did you mean it?"

There was a moment of silence, Lita rising from the couch as the video ended to her catching the bouquet. "The movie's over.." She stated from her spot in front of the television.

Randy debated in his mind for a moment, but soon enough he was standing behind her; his hands resting on the entertainment center. "Did you mean it?"

The redhead let out a breath, not wanting to turn around since had more or less trapped her there. "What do you want to watch next?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down to her elbows. "Answer my question."

Lita stiffened, "Well? Make up your mind..ski trip or Christmas party."

Randy gritted his teeth, turning her around so she was facing him; his hands moving back to the entertainment center. "Did you mean it?"

Lita bristled, refusing to look him in the face, until one of his hands reached down to cup her chin. "Randy--"

He shook his head, dropping his hand from her face. "Answer the question."

Lita gulped, her mind swimming and her heart racing. "..Yes." She stated after a moment, the whispered word hanging between them.

Randy's head bowed, his forehead coming to rest gently atop hers. "Why couldn't you just say so?"

Lita shook her head, ducking beneath his arm. "I need to sit down."

He let out a breath, joining her once more on the couch. "Do you miss us?"

Lita bit her lower lip, looking purposefully away from him. "I'm not answering that right now."

"Why not?"

"Because Randy, things are complicated enough as is." She sighed, raking her hands through her hair. "Can't you just leave this alone?"

Randy raised a brow, moving along the couch until he was next to her. "Sorry but no. I can't do that."

Lita raised a brow, but she still wouldn't face him. "You can't or you won't."

"I won't." Randy stated firmly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Li, just answer that..do you miss us?"

Her shoulder's shrugged, the redhead letting out a low sigh. "I--"

Randy's arms snaked around her waist, drawing her back to his chest. "Do you miss this?" He whispered quietly, his breath warm on her neck. 

**xxx**

Lita steeled herself, trying to block out the pounding of her own heart in her ears, the memories that flooded her mind...and the sensations that his touch sent carousing through her veins. But, instead of replying..she reached for the pillow not a few inches away. Randy was opening his mouth to ask her again when he was met with a face full of pillow. Lita snickered, and when he let her go, she turned to face him again. That had marked the second mistake since the phone call. Because instead of grabbing the pillow behind him, Randy reached behind her for the pillow in her hands. That resulted in Lita beneath him, the air hanging heavily around them. 

"Do you miss us?" He questioned then, his face hovering inches above hers.

Lita blinked, hazel eyes taking in the look in his eyes..the emotions swirling and the one that stood out the most. "It wouldn't matter.."

Randy smirked lazily, reaching a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just answer the question."

Her eyes fluttered shut, the former Diva thinking back to the phone call with John. And then, she potentially sealed her fate. "Three years ago..I did. Two years ago..I did. One year ago..I started to forget.."

Randy raised a brow, almost asking her not to go on.

A slim hand reached up, gently cupping his cheek. "But when I saw you again? After these past few days? Yes..I do miss us."

Randy stared down at her, intense blue eyes disecting hers. "Thank you.." was all he got out before his mouth came crashing down.

This time, when his tounge came forward pleading for an enterance, her mouth parted with a sigh. Despite that, he took it slow; taking the time to explore the once familiar crevices. Her hands grasped at the fine hairs on the back of his neck, the two losing themselves in an all too familiar place. But it was when they parted for breath, did they realize that they weren't in the past. Even though their eyes mirrored their mutual desires, ever though their eyes mirrored their mutual affection...they both knew it had to be stopped. His lips brushed gently over hers once more, before he moved, sitting back against the couch. 

"Li I--"

"Randy..." Lita began quietly, words failing her for a moment as she held his gaze. "We can't keep doing this."

He nodded slowly, taking one of her hands in his. "I know Li..but..I want you. I love you."

The redhead smiled sadly, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb. "I understand that Randy and..I love you but, we can't do this. I'm with John and--"

He held up his free hand, "I know..maybe some day Li.."

Lita inclined her head, reaching out her free hand to cup his cheek. "Only time will tell Randy."

Randy nodded again, turning his face to kiss her palm. "I should probably get to sleep."

The redhead nodded, releasing his hand slowly..reluctantly perhaps. "Sleep well."

He smiled slowly, kissing her knuckles before she could completely withdraw her hand. "Good night."

* * *

_Review Responses_

**free-vibe**: believe me when I say, I thought this piece would be updated only once a week. But recently, it's taken on a life of it's own..lol. Thank you for the review.

**Latisha C**.: That's what I was thinking, and as the old saying goes..four going on forty. Thank you for the review.

**iaera**: lol, well that comment on Randy's part just snuck in there. I was originally gonna have the conversation just end there, but..no. I couldn't help myself. Thank you for the review.

**CNIBWM**: All I can say that is ..it was necessary..but it's important..just trust me. Thank you for the review.

**moonchaser1**: I just hope this most recent chapter was okay. Thank you for the review.

**together**: You don't think so? lol. She's almost modeled after myself as a child. Only she's smarter than I was at that age. Thank you for the review.

**tieras**: Well..sometimes you just can't let go of the past. And you'll find out who Lita ends up managing..hehe. Thank you for the review.

**randylover-no1**: I can't promise anything as to who ends up with who when this story comes to a close.. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for the review. 


	24. A Temporary Departure

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Temporary Departure 

Lita awoke the next morning feeling somehow relieved and yet..distraught. She really hadn't meant for things to get that far..even if it was only a kiss. But it was a kiss with her ex boyfriend, in her current boyfriend's house. A house that she had been living in for the past four years. And in that house, downstairs in the living room, her ex boyfriend was currently sleeping. It occured to her then that, if she and John were married..this would be reasonable grounds for a divorce..or at least close enough to it. It struck her as odd that she would even think of that, but given the complexity of the situation..it almost fit. Whatever the case, once she had gotten dressed, the redhead checked on her daughter. And much to her suspicions, Katie was just waking up. It surprised Lita at times that the four year old didn't need an alarm clock..but rather relied on her own internal alarm clock. Lita paused in the doorway a moment, waiting until her daughter smiled in greeting. The redhead made her way over, sitting down on the edge of the four year old's bed. 

"Good morning sweetie."

The four year old blinked sleepily. "Morning mommy."

Lita gently brushed her daughter's hair from her forehead. "It's time to start the day sweetheart." 

Katie nodded, "Mommy?"

"Yes Katie?"

"Does Randy hafta go?"

Lita inwardly sighed, "Yes Katie..he has to go."

"But why?"

"Katie," Lita paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. "He just has to, that's why."

"What if we got a bigger house?"

Lita shook her head, "It's not that easy Katie."

"But why not?"

"Katie," Lita's lips pressed into a thin line..maybe she would have to tell her daughter sooner rather than later. "We'll talk about it after I pick you up from Pre-K..now come on."

The four year old frowned, but rather than protest now..she'd protest later.

**xxx**

For her part, Lita shook her head once more, sweeping her hair back from her face as she rose from the bed. And after Katie scurried past to the bathroom, Lita made her way downstairs; after all Randy was still there and even if she really wanted to..it wasn't like she could just snap her fingers to make him disappear. At any rate, by the time the redhead set foot in the living room; Randy was still asleep on the couch. She paused near the sofa, the way he was sleeping reminding her of Katie. Of course, that thought seemed perfectly natural..the two being father and daughter it would only make sense. Which was why, instead of waking him up then, Lita let him sleep; the former Diva occupying herself with checking the entertainment center. The first thing she noticed was that, the tape they had watched had been rewound..probably on it's own accord, but that didn't surprise her much. The next thing she noticed was that, the two tapes they were going to watch, hadn't been rewound. Lita came to her own conclusions on that, deciding not to question why he watched them. 

"Good morning."

Lita nearly jumped, turning from the entertainment center then. "Good morning..I hope I didn't wake you."

Randy offered the former Diva a sleepy smile. "Nah..I would've woken up soon enough anyway..I don't mind."

Lita's head ducked a moment, the redhead returning the smile. "I'm sorry if the couch isn't comfortable but--"

Randy shook his head, tossing the blanket back. "Don't sweat it..it's not like we could've shared or anything."

"Yeah," Lita's toe dug into the carpeting, the redhead returning her attention to the videos. "You watched the other two.."

Randy smirked, blue eyes staring intently at her. "I couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us," Lita mumbled underneath her breath, "You can keep these..if you want anyway."

Randy raised a brow, rising from the couch then. "Are you sure you don't want them?"

Lita's shoulders just lifted in a shrug, "Well it's just.."

He stood behind her, his arms banding around her waist. "Just what?"

Lita sighed, her hands coming to rest briefly on his. "Randy.."

Randy's head bowed, his cheek resting on her shoulder. "I know.." He whispered against her neck, his arms tightening then. "But--"

Hazel orbs fluttered shut, the redhead swallowing down the rising bundle of emotions. "Please..just let go..Katie'll be down any minute."

Randy frowned against her neck, his mouth just brushing the smooth surface before he drew back. "For Katie's sake then.."

Lita's stomach flip flopped, she wouldn't deny she liked the feeling of being in his arms..but not right now. "I--"

"Randy!" Katie squealed happily as she made her way downstairs.

Randy couldn't help but smile, "Good morning Katie."

Katie latched herself around his leg. "You don't hafta go..do you?" Big blue eyes blinked with hope, the four year old pouting for all she was worth at that moment.

Randy grimaced, prying his daughter from his leg, only to scoop her up. "I'm sorry Katie but I do have to go."

"I can talk to Auntie Stephanie.." Katie pleaded then, wrapping her arms around..or as around as they would go around..his neck. "Please stay.."

"Kaitlyn, Randy has to be at work..just like--"

The four year old sighed over dramatically, "Just like daddy.."

"Right." Lita nodded gently to her daughter, just catching the look of pain that flashed through Randy's eyes. "But don't worry Katie bug..Randy is gonna go camping with us next Friday."

That brightened the four year old in an instant. "Really?"

Randy nodded in confirmation, "Really.." He winked to the little girl in his arms, "I might need your help with Auntie Stephanie then."

Kaitlyn beamed with pride. "She'll listen to me."

Lita shook her head at her daughter, "Katie bug..why don't we get your breakfast, okay? Then it's off to Pre-K."

Katie nodded to her mother, blue eyes fixed on Randy at that moment. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Randy smiled sadly to the four year old. "Probably not Katie.."

Katie let out the same over dramatic sigh. "Okay.."

Lita frowned, "Katie on. If you really want to, you can write Randy a letter."

"Just like with Uncle Jeff an' Uncle Matt?"

Lita nodded, ruffling her daughters hair when she came bounding over. "Just like with Uncle Jeff and Uncle Matt."

That pacified the four year old long enough for Lita to get her to the table. As it were, Lita got breakfast ready while Randy excused himself to change. And no sooner had Randy exited the kitchen, did Katie try her pleading again. For the life of her, Lita couldn't understand why Katie was so fixated on having Randy live with them. Of course, the redhead had her suspicions..but she didn't want to automatically blame Dawn. All the same, Lita's answere remained as it had been. She tried to convince her daughter that Randy absolutely could not live with them..but the four year old still held on to some distant hopes that her mother would change her mind. Still though, by the time Randy joined them at the table; mother and daughter were silent. It remained silent until Katie questioned what her mother was going to do with her necklace. And at first, Lita thought that her daughter wanted the necklace for herself..but she found out soon enough that all Katie wanted to know was if she was going to keep it or not. Lita nodded in confirmation, urging her daughter to finish her food before it got cold. And while she busied herself with eating her own food, Lita thought of ways to explain the necklace to John. 

**xxx**

By the time Katie had finished eating, it was going on 7:45. She had to be at Pre-K no later than 8:30, which left Lita a window of ten minutes to rush the rest of Katie's morning routine. And while Lita took care of Katie; Randy took care of the breakfast dishes. Lita blinked as she and Katie returned to the kitchen, finding it odd and yet..somehow comforting to see Randy loading the dishwasher. However, she shook herself from her thoughts soon enough, Katie tugging impatiently on her jeans. That got all three of them moving, Katie insisting that Randy come with them. And while Lita couldn't help but think that was a bad idea due to the fact that Jessica, Shelly and Leslie would more than likely be there..she couldn't deny her daughter. Their daughter. The car ride to the Pre-K was silent, Katie looking like she would either burst into tears or frown at any moment. For her part, Lita kept her eyes on the road..even though she could probably navigate the route blindfolded. Not that she was about to try it, but something was bothering her. And that something had to do with both the man sitting in the passengers seat, the four year old in the backseat..and the man whom was currently a state away. At any rate, once they reached the building; Katie seemed to perk up. That was until the three were standing in the hallway just outside of her classroom. At that moment, Katie decided to pull the exact same act she used whenever John had to leave. 

"Don't go.." Katie's lower lip quivered, the four year old staring up at Randy.

Randy tried to smile, knealing down to her level. "I'm sorry Katie, but I have to."

Katie sniffed miserably, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "I'll miss you."

Randy's eyes closed a moment, his arms wrapping around her small form; something passing between father and daughter in that small gesture. "We'll see each other soon."

Dark blonde curls nodded marginally. "You promise?"

"I promise," Randy stated firmly, gently holding her until she released the death grip around his neck. "Be good, okay? And listen to your mommy."

Katie grinned innocently, "I always do!"

Lita raised a brow, ruffling her daughter's curls. "Katie..time to go in."

The four year old pouted, pressing a wet kiss to Randy's cheek before she hugged her mother around the waist. "Bye mommy!"

Lita shook her head at her daughter, "And no goodbye kiss for her mother.."

"Oh well...children are just at that age." Jessica declared from behind the redhead. "My Michelle went through that phase too..why just yesterday, she didn't want a thing to do with me."

Lita grimaced, biting her tounge before she turned to face the woman. "Jessica..how delightful to see you."

Jessica beamed, "We were so utterly worried.." She sent a glance to Randy, whom was now standing at the redhead's side. "It is such a relief to see that you're well."

Randy forced a smile, "Thank you for your concern."

Jessica smiled, "Oh Amy? Leslie wanted me to hand these off to you..she's feeling under the weather so I've dropped of her children with my Michelle today."

Lita accepted the envelope with a forced smile of her own, "Do pass on my well wishes."

"Of course!" Jessica declared brightly. "Well, I must run..so much to do and so little time. Tootles!"

Lita let out a breath when Jessica made her exit. "Let's get out of here before the other wolves come around."

Randy smirked, "I couldn't agree with you more."

Lita just nodded, clutching the enevlope tightly in her hand. "This must be from the field trip."

Randy nodded in turn, "Can I see them?"

The redhead nodded absently, opening the car door for him. "Just try not to smudge the pictures."

Randy rolled his eyes, "You'd think I was four years old or something."

Lita offered him a sheepish smile, "Sorry..habit I guess."

Randy shook his head, opening the envelope as Lita pulled out of the parking spot. "If you can--"

"I'll get copies for you.." Lita stated before he could finish, "I'll have them when you come back."

Randy nodded easily, falling silent as he looked through the pictures. Half of them, as he had expected, were of Katie..either with an excited look on her face or one of true content. The other half, were divided between the rare family shots and shots of himself and Lita. A smile formed on his face as blue eyes raked over the last picture; it had been one that apparently Leslie had taken without permission. In it, Katie was perched happily on Randy's shoulders; Lita was standing next to him..and he couldn't see it on her face, but in her eyes..she was smiling. 

**xxx**

Returning to a silent house, didn't bother Lita. Returning to a silent house with Randy Orton..did bother Lita. But not just because it was Randy..but because of who he was to her. In her past, he had been her boyfriend, a lover, a friend..someone that she could count on. And the someone who had opened up her heart when she had tried to close it to anything remotely resembling a relationship. And now, here he was..nearly back in her life again. But this time, he was an ex boyfriend and the father of her child. Needless to say, when they entered the house; Lita noted that it was now going on 9:00. Randy had mentioned then that, he needed to be at the airport by 2:00..giving them a lengthy window of time. To do what, Lita wasn't exactly sure..nor did she want to question the posibilities. After all, she was seeing John and Randy was with Stacy. But, no matter how many times she tried to repeat that thought in her mind, it still didn't stop her from easing into his arms. They stood in the living room, locked in a silent embrace..perhaps they were looking for an escape from reality by sliping back to their past. Or perhaps, they were just trying to cherish a moment. Whatever the case, the moment was fading when Lita pulled back; Randy brushing his mouth over her forhead. Dark blue eyes stared down at her intently, hazel orbs mirroring the love that shone from their depths. 

"I--"

Lita shook her head, "Randy please..we shouldn't be standing here like this." A soft sigh escaped her, the former Diva resting her head against his chest. "We both know that."

Randy nodded slowly, a hand threading gently through her hair. "It feels right Li."

Lita smiled shakily, pulling back once more to gaze up at him. "But it's still wrong."

Randy frowned, "It's wrong to hold you?"

Lita raised a brow, "When you're with someone else? And when I'm with someone else? Yes."

Randy shook his head, "But I want you.."

Lita turned her face from him, "Randy, stop acting like a child.. you're with her..and I'm with John."

Confusion etched on Randy's features, "Do you want him?"

"Randy. Stop." Lita commanded gently, the redhead still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Do you still want me?"

"Randy.." Lita tsk'd softly, "If you don't stop, I'll drop you off at the airport now."

Randy fell silent for a moment, holding her tightly. "I just want to be with you."

"We can't Randy."

He inwardly sighed, but would not release her yet. "Why couldn't things be different?"

Lita relased him then, her hand gently touching his shoulder. "Now is not the time to talk about that."

Randy's arms unlocked, a hand finding one of hers. "I love you."

Lita smiled sadly, her fingertips brushing against his jaw. "I know.."

The look in her eyes, combined with her touch..that was enough to send all logical thought from his mind, his lips seeking out hers. She tried to pull back, but the held firm; a hand grasping at the back of her neck. And much like the previous occurances, the former Diva found herself giving in. She wouldn't lie..it did feel right; kissing him..being held by him. Which was why, when he started to manevuer them to the couch, she didn't protest. Not that she could've anyway..since all of her thought processes had been thrown out the window when his lips found hers. She couldn't stop her bodies natural reaction when his hand slid down her side, the redhead arching up against him. Hazel orbs flew shut when his mouth left hers, the former Diva sucking in a sharp breath. It wasn't until he started kissing the side of her neck did she finally come back down to earth. She reached up her hands, placing them firmly on his shoulders; Lita shaking her head. Randy couldn't prevent the disappointed look from forming on his face, but none the less he moved. Lita sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around herself as she pushed off from the couch. She informed him quietly that she was going to put the videos away. Randy simply nodded in reply, watching her all the while. 

**xxx**

Lita had just finished putting the last video away, the redhead sitting back on her heels..the cover to the window seat on the floor beside her. Tears that had been threatening to spill flowed freely down her cheeks, the redheaded woman feeling all but broken at that moment. She was angry at herself for allowing that kiss to happen, angry at herself for not being able to fight it..and angry at herself for still being in love with him. She sunk down, leaning against the open window seat for support. However, no sooner had she set the last video in the box..did the back door to the house open. Normally, and had she been in the right state of mind, Lita would've been downstairs to greet John when he got home. But, this wasn't a normal situation and as it were, she had locked Katie's bedroom door from the moment she had set foot in there. And while John Cena may have expected to find the house empty..he certainly didn't expect to see the back of Randy Orton's head in the living room. 

"Just dinner she says." John began as he tossed his keys on the kitchen table. "He's just here for dinner."

Randy's eyes opened in shock, the wrestler lost in his thoughts since Lita had exited the living room.

"I have half a mind to call the cops." John continued as he made his way over, "But I have a feelin' Katie might not like that too much." He cracked his knuckles, waiting until he was standing next to the couch. "Or Li for that matter."

Randy got off the couch quickly, holding up his hands in defense. "I can explain."

"Like hell you can." John fumed, standing directly in front of Randy. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"I--"

"Answer me mother fucker." John raked his hands over his hair, "Because that's exactly what you are! You're a shitless little mother fucker."

"John just wait a minute, alright?" Randy tried to reason with his former friend. "I can explain."

"I don't want your fucking excuses and don't call me John like you know me." Cena hissed through clenched teeth. "But I do wanna know somethin'..did you seduce her or was it the other way around?"

Randy squared his shoulders, willing himself to remain calm. "I didn't sleep with her."

"Bullshit." John snorted then, "That's fuckin' bullshit."

Randy tossed his hands in the air. "You can ask her Cena. I didn't sleep with her!"

"Why should I believe you?!" John clenched his fists, "You've probably been plannin' this from the very beginning!"

Randy rolled his eyes in spite of the growing hostility. "That's just fucking rich you moron. I'm here because I wanted to spend time with my daughter. Not with your girlfriend."

Cena raised a brow, "Oh she told you did she? I'm fucking shocked."

"You shouldn't be if you know her so well."

Cena's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't act like you know her so well. You haven't seen her for four fucking years."

Randy shook his head, "I know her well enough Cena. I dated her long enough.."

"You son of a bitch," Cena's nostrils flared. "So what's the next move huh? Dump Stacy? Toss her aside like you tossed Lita aside?"

Randy raised a brow, "She obviously hasn't told you much about our past has she?"

"It wouldn't make a damn difference." Cena tried to shrug it off, "That was the past. You an' her are the past."

Randy inclined his chin, "Then why is my being here bothering you, huh? Are you worried that she'll leave you?"

"Fucking asshole, I know she wouldn't leave me."

A dark smile crossed Randy's face then, "Oh really? I'll bet you'd be interested to know that Katie didn't want me to leave. As a matter of fact? Katie wants me to move in."

Cena's eyes narrowed, the two standing nearly toe to toe. "Lies, mother fucking lies."

Randy smirked, "Don't believe me? Ask my daughter then..or you can ask Li."

That was enough for one of John's clenched fists to come flying upwards. "Don't fucking call her Li." He hissed out as his fist connected harshly with Randy's cheek.

Randy's eyes narrowed, "I'll call her what I want."

Cena's mouth curled into a snarl, all of his pent up rage fueling him as he shoved Randy backwards. "I don't think so."

Randy sneered, stalking back so that they were again toe to toe. "She might be your girlfriend Cena..but she's the mother of my child..how does that make you feel?"

**x**

John's response was to shove him backwards again, following it up this time until he had Randy pinned against the wall. He was just raising his fist when Lita was making her way downstairs.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." Randy remarked dryly to the redhead. "If you could call off your boyfriend, I'll call a cab."

"You asshole!" John screamed as his fist connected with Randy's cheek again.

"JOHN!" Lita rushed to the two, placing her hands on his arm. "What is the matter with you?!"

John's eyes glinted dangerously. "What's the matter with me? You said he was here for fucking dinner! Why the FUCK is he still here?!"

Lita flinched, dropping her hands from his arm likeshe had been burned. "I can explain."

"Funny," Cena smiled darkly. "That's what that worthless sack of shit said too."

Lita wrapped her arms around herself, if only to stop her body from shaking. "John please, just calm down."

"Calm down?!" John turned his attention from Randy, facing the shaking redhead. "Why the fuck should I calm down when he's sitting in MY living room on MY couch when I get back to MY house?"

"John please.." Lita repeated brokenly, the redhead sinking down on to the floor. "Just calm down."

John bristled, standing in front of her. "Why the fuck is he here?"

"Katie wanted him to stay." The redhead replied quietly. "That's why."

John snorted, "I don't buy that for a fuckin' minute."

Hazel eyes glanced up to him, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "It's the truth!" She stated desperatley. "Katie wanted him to stay."

"Is it?" John scoffed, "Or did you want him to stay? Cuz I know you Li..you wouldn't agree to somethin' like that."

Lita's head ducked, and the silence was all John needed to draw his own conclusions.

He knealt down to her level, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder. "I always wondered..how long it would take before you went crawlin' back to him."

Lita shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not like that John..I did it for Katie."

John's eyes narrowed, the wrestler abruptly releasing her. "Don't fuckin' lie to me."

She blinked through her tears, "I'm not."

John shook his head, "Ya know..when Steph told me I could have the night off..I thought hell, this is great. I'll come home, spend some time with my girl..take Katie to the Children's museum..but no." His jaw tightened, piercing blue eyes looking betwwen Lita and Randy. "I come home to find that fucker sitting in MY living room."

"Like I said, I'll just call a cab and be on my merry way." Randy started as he moved from the wall. "Don't let me get in the way of your family."

"Fuck you mother fucker," John spat out viciously. "If you had bothered to answer your damn cellphone, you'd find out you were switched to tomorrow night."

Randy raised a brow, "How the hell do you know if my cell is off?"

"I was with Steph when she tried to call you, asshole."

Randy shook his head, "Li? Call me when you get the chance. I'm out of here."

The former Diva looked up from the floor, her knees drawing close to her chest. "Alright."

"What are you waitin' for?" John demanded then, stalking to the front door. "Get the fuck out of my damn house before I fucking throw you out."

Randy gritted his teeth, grabbing the suitcase and carry on he had brought with him. "You fucking hurt her, and I will kill you."

Cena snorted, "I'm not like you asshole..get the fuck out."

Randy narrowed his eyes, a glance sent over John's shoulder before he made his exit. And no sooner had John slammed the door shut after him, did piercing blue eyes fall on Lita. But, instead of talking to her now; John excused himself to take a shower. Lita could only nod numbly in response, part of her wanting to ask him to wait..so that they could talk about this now. But, she knew full well that given John's current state..talking was probably the last thing on his mind. She waited until she heard the hot water running, the former Diva burying her face in her hands; broken sobs emitting with every breath that left her body.

* * *

_Review Responses_

**CNIBWM**: Well, it's not like I could just have her jump right back into things..lol. Sorry for the slight cliffie. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C.**: I'll admit, as an author I am torn between the two scenarios, but well..there's still a lot of plot to go. Thank you for the review!

**together**: big breakthrough indeed, lol, Katie just knows which buttons to push..part of being a child, neh? Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: happy endings? who said this story would have a happy ending? lol, i'm just kidding....maybe. Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91**: here's more for you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**LittleKnux2008**: This story has taken a life of it's own. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**randylover-no1**: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**tiears**: Well, it's a bit conflicting..a hopeless romantic like me...writing this angsty, dramatic story..but it works..I guess.lol. Alt. endings you say? I'm keeping my mouth shut as far as that goes. Thank you for the review!

**randy-lover-4ever**: You know, I feel bad for John too..but there's still a lot more to come. Thank you for the review! 


	25. Cause for Forgiveness

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Cause for Forgiveness 

By the time the water shut off upstairs, the tears had stopped flowing. And whether it was due to the fact that she finally pulled it together or if she just couldn't cry anymore; Lita didn't exactly know. All she did know was that, John was highly pissed off, Randy had left in a huff..and she had herself to blame. She could have just told John the truth last night when he had called, she also could've grown a spine at the airport and told Randy to stay at the hotel. But, for whatever reasons she couldn't put her finger on now; she hadn't. And now she felt the same overwhelming feeling of nervousness that she had felt the night she had told Randy. Which, as the redhead thought back on things, was the starting point of this beautiful disaster called her life. But, instead of berating herself further; she settled on the couch; hazel orbs staring dully ahead until she heard footsteps on the stairs. And perhaps it shouldn't have surprised her when John settled on a chair instead of joining her on the couch; but the former Diva really couldn't blame him. All the same, the two sat in silence for a moment; one processing what had just occured while the other did the same. 

John leaned forwards, resting his forearms on his thighs. "First things first...I owe you an apology." He stated quietly, and his voice was calm..almost too calm.

Lita blinked, "You don't--"

"For what I did earlier?" John interuppted, "I don't wanna hurt you like that, I wasn't raised like that..and I'm sorry."

Lita shrugged it off, tucking her legs beneath her. "I've taken worse from my days in the ring."

John's shoulders lifted ever so slightly, "That's the only thing I'm apologizing for..that punk ass is lucky." His jaw tightened a moment, "If it hadn't been for you..I woulda liked to have sent him outta here on a stretcher."

The redhead merely nodded, "Alright.."

"I have some questions for you," He bridged his hands together, resting his chin on them. "An I want answers..hell, we ain't leavin' this house until I get my answers."

The former Diva nodded again, a strand of hair tucked behind her ear. "Go ahead then."

John squared his shoulders, intense blue eyes focusing on a spot across from him. "When I called you..he was here..I already knew that, but why couldn't you tell me he was sleeping here?"

"Because I know how you would've reacted.." Lita started quietly, "You would've jumped to conclusions and--"

"Given what you said to me?"

"Right before you hung up." She reminded crisply. "Or do you not remember that?"

"Back up and don't make me the bad guy here." John's eyes locked on her for a moment. "What was I supposed to say, huh? Findin' out that your ex, someone that used to be my friend..is at my house?"

Lita sighed, "I'm sorry alright? I know I should've just told you then, and I don't know why I didn't."

John snorted indifferently, "I'm not buyin' that."

"Alright," Lita's hand fisted in the hem of her shirt. "I do know why I didn't tell you..I didn't tell you because I knew you would blow things out of proportion. I knew you would think that he and I slept together..which we didn't..and I knew that you would act like this."

"So you're sayin'..you didn't tell me, because you didn't want to hurt me?" John shook his head, "It woulda been better hearing it from you, than seeing it."

"Then what more do you want me to say?" Lita shook her head, a soft sigh escaping. "You wanted the answer, you have your answer."

He frowned, wanting to find out more but he had more pressing issues to get to. "You say you did this for Katie..how am I supposed to know that you ain't just usin' Katie as an excuse."

Lita's jaw clenched for a moment, "I did do this for Katie..Katie wanted him to stay, Katie asked him to move in for God's sakes. She's four years old and absolutely infatuated with him."

"Why?"

Lita tossed up her hands helplessly, "How the hell should I know?"

"Have you told her?" John questioned then, a brow raising at the woman he thought he knew so well. "Does she know that he's her father?"

The former Diva's head shook in the negative, "I'd rather wait.."

"Then how much has changed," He questioned almost quietly. "Two weeks ago, you would've said no..regardless if Katie really wanted him to stay...so what changed?"

Lita raised a brow, questioning hazel orbs turning to Cena. "Say what?"

"You heard me."

Lita paused for a moment, turning fully to face him. "Katie--"

"I'm not askin' about Katie." John raised a brow, blue eyes locking with hazel. "I'm askin' about you. What's changed with you?"

"Nothing's changed John.."

"Don't play dumb with me," John shook his head, raking his hands over his hair. "Before he got here, you were still havin' regrets about him bein' here. How did you go from that to invitin' him to stay the night?"

Lita's lips pressed together, her shoulders rising and falling with the intake of breath. "I never expected for Randy to really want to be a part of Katie's life. And maybe it was foolish of me to think that, but I honestly thought he wouldn't want to know her..but after seeing the way he is around her, the way she is around him." The redhead clasped her hands together, "I started thinking different." 

A moment of silence passed between them, John holding her gaze; his eyes seemingly disecting her words for signs of any falsehood. And while John wanted to believe her, there was just something different with the redheaded woman sitting opposite the room from him. Something that he couldn't quite figure out yet, but he was determined to find out. Whatever the case, they remained like that for a minute longer..neither breaking the silent staredown. 

**xxx**

John sat back in the chair, intently watching the redhead's movements. He knew her well enough to look for certain indications that there was even the slightest bit of a lie beneath her carefully chosen words. He also knew her well enough that, she wasn't the type to directly answer any question..she masked it..sugar coated it to some extent, but he had learned to pick past the guarded bullshit. Only this time, he wasn't quite sure..her reply was vague, but not too vague so that he would say she was lying to him. However, rather than thinking further on that; Cena moved on to the next of many questions. 

"Saturday night..when I called." Cena began, making sure the redhead was paying attention. "Katie said you were on a cruise..then when I called later, Dawn said you were still out. Where were you?"

"Saturday was a parent's night out..Randy and I got invited when we chaperoned for the field trip." Lita swallowed thickly, licking her lips then. "The reason I wasn't there the second time you called, is 'cos Randy had an allergic reaction to something he ate..he had to go to the hospital, so I went with him."

John nodded slowly, "Did he stay overnight?"

Lita's forehead furrowed in confusion, "It's standard procedure.."

"Did you stay with him?"

Lita's head ducked momentairly, "Yes.."

"I see.."

The redhead let out a low sigh, "I would've done that for anyone if they asked."

John snorted, "Yeah..I'm sure you would've."

Lita narrowed her eyes, but reminded herself that John had every right to be angry right now..and thus she chose her words carefully. "Are you saying you wouldn't?"

"I would for almost anyone," John admitted then, "'Cept him."

Lita rolled her eyes at that, "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

John raised a brow, "Where it concerns him..no. An' I can bet he would say the same if the situation was reversed."

"You don't know that John."

"An I don't care either." John rolled his shoulders, leaning forwards once more. "But that ain't the point..why did you stay with him? He's a grown man...I think anyway..an' he's perfectly fine on his own."

A wry smile crossed the former Diva's face. They were both acting like children..fighting over the same toy. "I stayed because--"

"Did he ask?"

Lita blinked, "Why does it really matter?"

He raised a brow, "You shouldn't have to ask that."

Lita twisted a strand of hair around her finger, "Yeah..he asked.."

"So if he had asked you to..I dunno..stay with him at the hotel.."

"John please," Lita untucked her legs, stretching them gingerly. "Those are two entirely different situations."

"Fair enough then.."

Lita sighed, "Ya know..despite what you may think, he and I did not sleep together."

"I never--"

"Bullshit John." Lita let out a short breath, "I can see it in your eyes..how can you honestly think I would do something like that?"

John raised a brow, "Maybe because you were never home, maybe because all of your free time was spent with him..alone..what the hell am I supposed to think?"

Lita buried her face in her hands, "You make it sound like I would purposely sleep with him..and I wouldn't! I can tell you that, I would not put myself in that type of situation."

"Alright," John held up his hands in defense, readily dropping that subject. "So..that brings me to my next question."

Lita waved a hand, "Go ahead.."

"He said I didn't know about your past with him." John shrugged a touch, leaning back in the chair once more. "I'll admit, I never really knew that much..soo.."

Lita blinked disbelivingly, "Why the sudden interest in something that died four years ago?"

"Cuz you're gettin' all defensive." John stated shortly. "So, what was your past like?"

Lita's shoulders lifted momentairly, a thick silence falling over them once more. She wasn't exactly sure where to start..nor if she really wanted to delve into the past right now. But then, she had answered most of Randy's questions over the past few days..so the least she could do now, was return that same favor to John. Given, they weren't exactly the same questions, but they did carry the same weight. All the same, the minutes ticked on, John growing impatient as Lita took her time to answer the question. 

**xxx**

Lita opened her mouth, willing the words to escape..but they wouldn't just yet. Her mind raced through the times that John had been there..and ironically enough, they were all from times that she and Randy had hit one of their more hellish moments. John hadn't been there from the very beginning..and when she thought about it, not many people had. In fact, five people had been privy to the information when she and Randy had started dating. Victoria, Tyson Tomko, Dawn, Jeff and Matt Hardy. And even as the relationship progressed, she and Randy had done everything possible to keep it under wraps. She wasn't exactly sure why they had done so at the time..but that didn't matter now anyway. 

"Randy and I.." Lita began then, her breath catching for a moment. "Randy and I started dating a month after I was cleared to return to the roster. I wasn't back in the ring, but I did start traveling with the roster again, doing appearances..stuff like that..And for the longest time, we tried our best to keep it quiet."

"Why?"

The redhead's shoulders lifted marginally, "He was with Evolution at the time..and Triple H and I have never seen eye to eye. It wasn't like he could just up and say, oh I can't go with you this weekend, I'm spending time with my girlfriend.."

Cena shrugged, "Understandable I guess.."

Lita nodded shortly, "By the time though, that you and Dawn started hanging out with us more..we were more comfortable in our relationship..not so much to the extent that I wanted to go completely public with it, but at least more comfortable."

Confusion etched on John's features. "So why were y'all fightin' so much?"

Lita frowned, chewing on her lower lip in thought. "We wanted different things I guess..he was ready to really move on in our relationship..I still had my doubts."

"Okay..so.."

"The night up at the lake..you remember that right?"

Cena bristled, "How can I forget..you were a mess and--"

"Before I got there, Randy and I had gotten into this fight..I can't remember why, all I remember is we fought." The former Diva's eyes fluttered shut then, Lita drawing in a breath before she continued. "I walked out so I could call Dawn and let her know we were on our way..or that at least I would be...and by the time I got back up there, Stacy was in the room."

"Yeah..I remember you sayin' that.."

"I jumped to conclusions..he tried to explain, I didn't want to hear anything of it..so I left." Her shoulders lifted again, hazel orbs opening then, a sigh escaping her. "You know the rest."

"An' when he got there.."

"He told me that he didn't do anything with Stacy." Lita stated quietly, her legs drawing up on the couch. "And that all I had to do was just look at him and I would know that."

"How were you so sure though?"

Lita paused a moment, drawing her knees to her chest. "Because he loved me..because I loved him..that and he drove all the way from the hotel to the cabin, drunk off his ass."

"And that means somethin' because.."

Lita rested her chin on her knee's. "He wasn't as reckless and rash as people thought..I mean he had some sense..and enough sense to not behind the wheel that drunk. But, all that was on his mind was setting things straight."

John nodded slowly, hearing this story from Lita's point of view put a different perspective on things. "So..why did you two break up?"

"John I--"

"Li..please," John waited until she met his gaze. "I need to know."

"After the weekend at the lake..I found out I was pregnant. Randy and I had talked about moving in together, but we never really talked in length about our future. At times I didn't know if we had much of a future to plan but.." She trailed off, the former Diva squelching down the rising bundle of emotions. "We ended up breaking up almost two weeks later..I left the WWE and you know what happened after that.."

John raised a brow, puzzled blue eyes holding her gaze. "Did he break up with you?"

The former Diva's head shook in the negative, "I ended things actually.."

John slowly nodded, "Did he know?"

"No," came the quiet reply, the redhead turning her face to rest her cheek on her knees. "He didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

A sad smile crossed her face, though John couldn't see it. "Because it made it easier to leave."

"So you ran away.."

The redhead's forhead came to rest on her knees then, her back rising and falling with a deep breath. "Yeah..I ran away..I didn't know what to do ..I didn't know what I wanted and--"

"Do you.." John licked his lips, preparing himself for her response. "Do you regret leaving him?"

The redhead's breath caught, a choked sigh escaping her. "I regret leaving without telling him everything and--"

"And?"

Lita lifted her head, bright hazel orbs locking with John's for a moment. "I can't change the past John.."

"So you do." He stated quietly, his head shaking a touch. "An' you walked into this house knowing that.."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that..havin' Katie around..havin' you around.." John shrugged, raking a hand over his hair. "It changed my I went from bein' this hard ass thug, who didn't give a damn..to bein' a family guy."

"I know.."

"At times I wonder..is it really the best thing for me?" He shrugged helplessly, "But then I decide I don't care..the two of you mean the world to me."

Lita nodded lightly, wondering exactly where this was going. "I.."

"I think you should move out."

Lita blinked, her body seemingly frozen on the couch at that moment. She hadn't expected that from John..nor did she want to hear it from him. It wasn't that she didn't think she was capable of raising Katie without him, just that..being in his house, was the one thing she had come to count on. It was, in a sense, the last remaining piece of stability. And she also realized that it was the last remaining piece that completely tied her to the past. 

**xxx**

Another thick silence curtained the two, John's hands clenching and unclenching, Lita's eyes blinking rapidly. But this time, there was no tense staredown. Instead, John kept his gaze trained on his shoes while Lita kept her gaze trained on her hands. Moving out of this house, meant so many things that Lita couldn't even begin to process it. And not just to her, but to Katie. This house, after all, was the first home that Katie knew. To take that away from her.. 

"I'm not kickin' you out.." John stated first, "I could never do that to you...and I would never do that to you. You can stay here as long as you need ,but I really think you should move out."

Lita's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why?"

"Over the next few weeks, months..whatever.." John started, swallowing thickly. "He's gonna be around a lot more..an' I really don't think I could take another repeat of this mornin'."

Lita nodded slowly, her mind still reeling. "I understand.."

"An' I think it's best for us."

Lita blinked then, "How is it best for us?"

"You're comin back to the WWE soon..that means we'll be around each other a lot more than we are now." John shrugged then, rubbing his palms on the chair. "I'm not sayin' I don't wanna be with you, 'cos I do Li..more than anythin', I want to be with you, I want there to be an us."

Lita slowly nodded, "I understand..I guess I could move back to Sanford..or down to Florida or--"

"You could stay in the area."

"That too." Lita sat back against the couch cushion, "I'll figure something out.."

"Li..don't get me wrong here, I love havin' you an' Katie around, but.."

"Please.." Lita lifted a hand, "Just don't..you're right in a sense..I think it would help us."

"But?"

"But, it'll just be hard." She stated quietly, "I've just gotten so used to things and.."

"That's why I think you should move out.." John moved from the chair then, waiting until he was kneeling by the couch. "You used to be this independent, carefree woman..and I know that woman is still in you."

"Yeah.."

"You can do this Li," A ghost of a smile crossed his face then, "It'll be hard..but you can do this."

"You know..I never really thought about that." Her shoulders lifted then, the redhead locking eyes with him. "I've become dependent on other people..in a good way, but still..the old me would've kicked and screamed."

"She's still in there Li." John rose then, sitting next to her. "You just gotta look for her."

She nodded, raking a hand through her hair. "Yeah..I just need to find a balance I guess."

John smiled softly, taking one of her hands in his. "I'll still be here..still be there beside you.."

"I know.." She smiled in turn, a tear escaping then. "The hardest part will be breaking the news to Katie."

"Tell me about it," John shook his head, "She ain't gonna take it well."

"No she won't but.." Lita shrugged then, tentatively resting her head on his shoulder. "It's something that has to be done."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you Li.."

Lita nodded, knowing deep down she couldn't return those feelings yet. "Speaking of Katie..I should probably go pick her up soon."

John squeezed her hand gently, "I'd come with ya..but I am dead tired."

Lita rolled her eyes, "It's alright.." She smiled a touch, brushing her lips across his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here."

She nodded shortly, rising from the couch then, waving over her shoulder as she exited the house. And no sooner had the door closed behind her, did John let out a sigh. He didn't really want Lita to leave..but at the same time, he had the feeling that their relationship wouldn't go anywhere if she stayed. Their relationship now was just a marginal transition from what it had been since she moved in. The only difference was, they held hands..they kissed..everything else was the same. They hadn't even gone on a date and they'd been together for almost two weeks. Had it been any other woman, he knew that the first and second date would've happened by now. Which was why he knew..that although it would take some time getting used to it..having Lita and Katie move out, would be the best for them in the long run.

* * *

_Review Responses_

**randy-lover-4ever**: Love triangles are something, that at first, I swore I would stay away from...now I remember why..lol. Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91**: Interesting suggestion..and if it were anybody aside from John, I might use it..but I think I'm tormenting him enough. Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: 'tis only the tip of the iceberg..a taste of things to come really. This was mild compared to what will go down. As for John's reaction, hypocritical..yes. But, Randy was being pretty patronizing. Thank you for the review!

**CNIBWM**: Will he kick Li and Katie out? Not really..Should he kick them out? If I was him, I would. lol. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Randy's just trying to get his life back....well not entirely true, but that's part of it. You are dead on with Lita not being able to face problems..instead of confronting them, she just makes it worse. But, soon enough, she'll face the consquences..as for everyone else, well that's why there's still a lot of plot left. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**: I don't think I've used that much profanity in a chapter either...hence why this story is rated R. Thank you for the review!

**together**: Well hm, if I was in John's shoes, I can't exactly say I would be thrilled. But, yeah (authoress makes note of the picture on her desk and the wallpaper on her computer; read: soft spot for Randy), I can see where you're coming from. Thank you for the review! 


	26. Defining Terms

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Defining Terms 

By the time Lita returned with Katie, John was asleep on the couch. Of course, that fact didn't stop the four year old from launching herself at him as soon as they entered the house. Lita couldn't stop the smile from forming when John woke up with a start; the redhead watching contently from the doorway as Katie showered John's cheek with kisses. But, in spite of the happy scene; Lita knew that Katie had to be told about the move..and unfortunately, it would have to be soon. She looked on as John gently smiled to the four year old, plucking her off his chest so he could sit up. And once she was settled on his lap, Lita joined them on the couch. 

"Katie bug.." John began, exchanging a look with Lita over the four year old's head. "Mommy an' I need to talk to you 'bout something."

Katie blinked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Katie," Lita soothed instantly, "You didn't do anything, okay sweetheart?"

When Katie frowned, Lita cleared her throat. "Katie..before you were born, Mommy used to live near Uncle Jeff and Uncle Matt."

"Are we gonna visit them?"

Lita grimaced, "Not exactly sweetie.."

"Katie.." John gently stroked her hair, setting the little girl between them. "Remember this summer, when we helped Auntie Dawn move in with Uncle Chris?"

Katie nodded proudly, "Uh huh! Auntie Dawn let me help her with the yard sale!"

Lita nodded slowly, "Well..you might get to do that again."

Katie frowned, "Is Auntie Dawn moving?"

"Not exactly.." John glanced up from Katie, exchanging another look with Lita. "Katie--"

"Katie..mommy's gonna be starting a new job soon.." Lita began, gently stroking her daughter's hair. "And sometimes when mommies or daddies start a new job..they move."

Katie blinked, "Are we moving?"

Lita hesitantly nodded, "Yes.."

Katie frowned again, looking between her mother and 'father' figure. "Mommy?"

"Katie..daddy isn't coming with us."

Katie shook her head, "But he has to!"

"Katie--"

"No!" Katie's lower lip quivered, big blue eyes brimming with tears. "He has to!"

"Katie.."

"No! Daddy you have to come with us!"

"Kaitlyn."

"No!" Katie burst into tears at that moment, shaking her head continually. "We can't move!"

Lita sighed, trying to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder; only to have Katie shake it off. "Katie we'll still see daddy."

"NO!" Katie hiccuped through her tears, "It's not the same!"

"Katie..sweetie, look.." John shrugged helplessly, trying to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come visit you all the time and we'll see each other when mommy comes to work."

Katie shook her head, looking between John and Lita. "IT'S NOT THE SAME!" The four year old moved from the couch running up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her.

Lita winced as she heard the door slamming, the redhead moving from the couch to follow.

"Let her be.." John stated softly. "Li I know she's your daughter, but let her be."

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't know how I can do this to her.."

John raked a hand through his hair, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll talk to her later Li."

Lita merely shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. "I mean..I didn't think she'd take this well..but.."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Li..babe, it'll work out in the long run."

"How do you know that?"

John shrugged, threading a hand through her hair. "She's four Li..an' yeah, this is what she knows..but Katie's a fighter..just like her mom."

Lita managed a shaky smile, returning the embrace. "I just can't imagine..if this is how she's taking--"

"We'll get to that..when we get to it," John cut her off quietly, hooking a finger underneath her chin. "An' that'll sort itself out too."

Lita sighed, "I hope so..it's just..she's only four."

"Li..look at me." John paused, waiting until blurry hazel orbs locked with his. "I know she's only four...an' yeah..it's a lot to take for a four year old..it's a lot to take for any child." He shrugged a touch, a thoughtful smile crossing his features. "But..I know Katie, she'll bounce back like she always does..an' you know why?"

Lita's forehead etched in confusion, "If you say me.."

"You're part of it..she's a lot like you Li." John smirked in spite of it all. "That same stubborn streak, that same independent streak..she gets that from you. An' with us, Chris, Dawn, Matt an' Jeff? She'll get through this."

Lita nodded slowly, noting that John had left out one person..even if that one person would play a huge role in things. "Yeah..I guess you're right."

He smiled, tightening his grip a touch. "You just gotta believe Li..thing's will work out."

"Yeah..things will work out." Lita turned her face, brushing her lips across his cheek. "I'm gonna go check on her.."

John nodded, releasing her then. "Good luck."

She rolled her eyes, squeezing his shoulder before she exited the living room.

John watched on as she exited, and even though it was killing him inside..he still remained firm in the fact that it was for the best. His reasoning behind it was that, if Lita moved out..she would be able to completely lose her ties to the past. And he was convinced that the ties to her past, were the biggest roadblock in their relationship. Sure, Randy alone was a big roadblock, but it was the past that proved to be the biggest ghost. Until Lita could completely seperate herself from that, he knew that she would never come close to being the woman she once was. Preferbly without the part of Randy Orton, but rather with himself. Meanwhile upstairs, Lita walked into to her daughter's room to find Katie's shaking body pressed tightly to the giant teddy bear that John had won for her.

"Katie.."

"Go away."

Lita sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Kaitlyn, sweetheart..let's talk."

"Go away!"

Lita paused for a moment in the doorway, before she took a step further. "Katie.."

Katie sniffled miserably, "Why do we hafta go?"

"Because Katie.."

"Does daddy not love me?"

"Oh Katie.." Lita walked over to her daughter, knealing beside her. "Daddy loves you so very much."

"Then why can't he come with us?"

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, the former Diva gently rubbing her daughter's back. "Mommy and daddy have some..problems.. that they need to work on."

Katie sniffled, launching herself into her mother's arms. "I don't wanna leave.."

"We'll still see daddy Katie." Lita gently soothed to her daughter, "He'll come visit us..and when mommy starts her new job..you'll come with me."

Katie suddenly brightened, "Then I can see Randy!"

Lita blinked, shocked beyond belief at this sudden mood change. "Well yes.."

"Does that mean he can live with us?"

Lita grimaced, "Not exactly sweetie..it'll be just you and me."

Katie frowned, "Can he visit?"

"We'll see sweetie."

"Will I still see Uncle Jeff?"

"Of course sweetheart," Lita cradled her daughter close. "That won't change Katie..we'll still see Uncle Jeff, Uncle Matt..Uncle Chris and Uncle Adam."

"Can I have a treehouse?"

Lita smiled in spite of it all, "We'll see."

"I love you mommy."

The former Diva gently kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you Katie." 

**xxx**

John was just rising from the couch to join Lita and Katie, when there was a knock at the front door. And at first, he thought it might be Randy..but when he went to answer, he was surprised none the less. His first thought was that Stephanie had switched all of the 'RAW' people over to the next night, but he soon found out otherwise. 

"Hello!" Dawn grinned as soon as the door opened. "We're not interrupting anything..are we?"

"No.." John shook his head, a confused look on his face. in."

Chris shrugged as they entered the house, the blonde Canadian apparently as confused as John.

"Where's Li?"

John thumbed to the upstairs as he shut the door. "With Katie."

"Stephanie gave Chris the night off.." Dawn explained quickly, "And I got switched to tomorrow night so we figured..why not stop by!"

John nodded slowly, "Right.."

"Chris..and Dawn." Lita raised a brow as she and Katie made their way downstairs. "What a surprise.."

"Uncle Chris!" Katie beamed, racing from her mother's side. "I missed you!"

Chris couldn't stop the smile from forming as he scooped up the four year old torpedo. "I missed you too Katie."

Lita shook her head at her daughter's antics, hazel orbs falling sharply on Dawn. "Can I talk to you please?"

Dawn winced, she knew that look..and it always meant trouble. "Umm.."

Lita smirked, grabbing the brunette by the wrist. "We'll just be a minute." She offered an apologetic smile to John and Chris before yanking the back door open.

"So..." Chris began as he and John settled in the living room. "How about them Red Sox?"

Lita waited until she and Dawn were outside, the redhead turning angry eyes to her friend. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You have some nerve showing your face here after the stunt you pulled!"

Dawn blinked, "What are you--"

Lita fumed, "For going through my stuff?! I mean..it was one thing for you to accidently tell John but going through MY stuff?"

"I'm sorry!"

Lita raised a brow, "You fucking better be."

Dawn winced, yanking her wrist free. "I am! I--"

"Why?"

"I was curious.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "About what? I told you about my relationship with Randy...what did you want to know that you couldn't have asked me about?"

Dawn raised a brow, "You did not tell me everything! Like the vacations you took, the fact that you broke up with him? That he proposed to you?!"

Lita's eyes narrowed dangerously, "How did you know that?"

"I--"

"Answer me or I swear you will be off the roster for awhile." A brow lifted, the redhead crossing her arms. "I may not have been in that ring since I left, but I can still kick your ass."

Dawn's head lowered, "I read the letter you wrote to him.."

"Excuse me?"

"The letter you wrote right before you left?"

Lita's nostrils flared her hands flying to her sides. "I know which letter you're talking about..why did you read it?"

Dawn shrugged, "I was curious as to why you never sent it..or any of the letters for that matter."

Lita blinked, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. "Did you read all of them?"

"No..I just read that one."

That was enough for one of Lita's hands to come flying up; her open palm connecting harshly with Dawn's cheek. "I can't believe you're such a nosy bitch!"

Dawn's mouth fell open in shock, a hand flying up to gingerly touch her stinging cheek. "I--"

"I trusted you!" Lita fumed, her shoulders shaking with rage. "I fucking trusted you and what do you do? You rummage through my personal belongings."

"I'm sorry!"

Lita's mouth twisted into a sneer. "You think that's enough? You know something Dawn? You're lucky..if Katie wasn't in that house.."

"Lita please..I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Lita shook her head, turning her back to the brunette. "I thought you were my best friend."

"Lita.."

"I want you to leave Dawn." Lita squared her shoulders, "You can go back in..tell Katie that you had to be called back to RAW, I don't care what you tell her..but you need to leave."

"Li--"

"Don't try me." Lita spun on her heels, narrowing her eyes once more. "You have gone too far Dawn..way too far." The former Diva shook her head, yanking the back door open once more.

Dawn shook her head, her shoulders slumping as she made her way back inside. She knew Lita would be pissed off..and quite frankly, the brunette Diva couldn't blame her for being pissed off. But, she also firmly believed that Randy deserved to read that letter. Lita would more than likely hate her for it, but still. The brunette let out a sigh, making her way timidly inside the house. The first thing she noticed was that Lita was now absent from the living room..while Katie was between Chris and John. And while she was reluctant to leave..she also knew that Lita was in a mood that promised further bodily harm if she stayed. All the same, she made up her excuse; informing the four year old that she and Chris would visit again soon. 

**xxx**

Even though Stephanie had switched him over for tomorrow; Randy Orton still showed up to RAW that night. And even though he still hadn't seen nor talked to Stacy; that was the furthest thought from his mind as he made his way through the halls. It had been Tyson who pointed him in the direction of the RAW GM's office, determined strides taking him past the locker rooms on his way there. Tyson had also informed him that Stacy was on a bitch patrol..to which Randy had laughed. He knew that the long legged blonde wouldn't be in the greatest mood, but quite frankly; he didn't care. Instead, he paused when he reached Stephanie's office for the night, curtly knocking when he arrived. 

"Door's open."

"Look Stephanie, I know I just--"

"Randy..have a seat." Stephanie blinked in surprise, setting aside the papers in her hand. "Didn't anyone tell you that you were switched to tomorrow?"

Randy nodded abruptly, "Yeah I found out this morning before I.."

Stephanie raised a brow, "Before you came back from visiting Katie.."

Another nod, and a rare smile. "Yeah.."

Stephanie smiled in turn, folding her hands together. "Then what can I do for you?"

Randy paused, not certain that his boss would be thrilled that he was asking for more time off..but he figured she'd take it far better than Stacy. "I need some more time off."

Stephanie raised a brow, confusion etched on her features. "Why?"

Randy smirked dryly, "So I can piss you off?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Let me guess..you want to spend more time with Katie?"

Randy nodded slowly, "This weekend..I'd need Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"That's almost the whole house show weekend." Stephanie mentioned evenly, "Again."

"I know and I normally wouldn't ask, but--"

"You're right..you wouldn't and normally I wouldn't expect this from you."

"I'm just trying to make up for lost time."

"At your job's expense.."

Randy inwardly sighed, raking a hand over his hair. "If I could find another way.."

"You can expect to have more appearances scheduled then," Stephanie stated with authority. "It won't make up completely for missing the house shows but.."

Randy raised a tentative brow, "Are you sure?"

Stephanie smiled, "Katie's my niece too you know.."

"She's lucky..having an understanding Aunt like you."

Stephanie smirked, "Flattery will get you nowhere Orton..I'm doing this for Katie."

Randy chuckled, "I really am sorry for asking for this much time."

Stephanie nodded, "I'm sure you are..but just try not to let this happen again?"

Randy's forehead furrowed in confusion, "Meaning?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Meaning that next time? At least a week in advance so we can re-schedule the card."

Randy grinned easily, "Thanks a bunch Stephanie."

The brunette waved it off, "Now get out of here..before I change my mind about you wrestling tonight."

Randy rolled his eyes, moving from the chair then. "Thank you again."

Stephanie just shrugged, her attention moving back to the papers she had been reading when the door closed behind him. And while Randy had been planning on heading back to the hotel to rest, he soon found that option out of the question. For, no sooner had he stepped out of the hallway did he see Stacy and Torrie at the end of the hall. The thought to turn in the other direction crossed his mind, but when Stacy spotted him..his fate was sealed. He watched on as Stacy's mood went from utterly pissed off about something to utterly pissed off at him. And he continued to watch as Stacy abruptly bid Torrie farewell; the long legged Diva promptly making her way over. 

**xxx**

Stacy's eyes narrowed as she approached, her hands clenching into fists by the time she reached him. However, instead of allowing this fight to start in the hallway; Randy nodded towards the nearby catering hall. Stacy's shoulders squared, but none the less..the two made their way inside the empty room. But, the silence would soon be broken when Stacy's hand came flying up; her open palm connecting with his cheek. 

"Nice to see you too Stacy."

"Fuck off Randy." Stacy's eyes narrowed, her arms crossing in front of her. "You have a lot of nerve...not calling me, turning off your cellphone?!"

Randy shrugged, "I wanted to spend un-interrupted time with my daughter."

Stacy's nostrils flared. "Yeah, I'm sure that's all you did..I heard about your little dinner cruise with your ex."

Randy raised a brow, "How did you find out about that?"

"Why does it matter?" Stacy's arms dropped to her sides. "You probably wouldn't have told me anyway."

Randy smirked, "Well forgive me for not wanting to deal with you, when you're in one of your zero to bitch in five seconds moods."

Stacy laughed cruelly, "Tell me something..are you and Lita back on the road to paradise?"

Randy's eyes narrowed a fraction, "She's dating John, Stacy.."

Stacy raised a brow, "And since when did something like that stop you? After all, Lita is your long lost love."

Randy just shook his head, "I don't know where you come up with this."

"You ignored all of my phone calls, I haven't seen you since Monday because you insisted on going home right after RAW.." The blonde's hands flailed helplessy before her. "I missed you!"

"Which is why you slap me the minute you see me.." Randy raised a brow, "I'm touched."

"Why didn't you call?"

Randy just shrugged, "I already told you Stacy, I wanted to spend as much time with my daughter as possible..without interruptions."

Stacy raised a disbeliving brow, "At all hours of the night?!"

"I had busy days."

"Right.." Stacy shook her head, "Probably fucking around with Lita."

"Look, I will tell you this now Stacy.. I did not sleep with her!"

Stacy smirked, "Like I'm gonna believe that."

"And you wonder why I didn't call." Randy shook his head, "I went there so I could spend time with my daughter, not with Lita."

Stacy shook her head, "I don't buy it..not when I tried calling you at night."

"I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with my daughter." Randy shrugged then, "So get used to it."

Stacy's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. "When are you going back?"

"This weekend..and no you can not come with me."

Stacy stomped her foot, "Why not?! Katie is gonna have to get used to me soon enough anyway."

Randy shrugged, "Because Stacy, it's not the time."

Stacy's eyes grew accusingly, a finger flying up. "You love her don't you."

"She's my daughter!"

"I wasn't talking about your daughter Randy."

Randy was silent a moment, he knew that if he confessed to that..Stacy would flip. But then he decided he really didn't give a damn. "What if I do? She's with John so it really wouldn't matter, would it?"

Stacy nodded slowly, "Does she love you?"

Randy grimaced, "You'd have to ask her that..not me."

"So you lied to me.." Stacy shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "I asked you if you loved her, and you lied!"

Randy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could stop himself. "Do you love me?"

Stacy hesitated for a moment, "Of course I do!"

A brow raised then, a suspicious look in his eyes. "Then why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you.." Stacy frowned, crossing her arms again. "Just not where it concerns her."

Randy smiled darkly, "Then now you know why I didn't tell you."

Stacy's face fell, "I do love you.."

"I'm sure you do Stacy, really..you have such a way of showing it."

Stacy blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy shook his head, "You figure it out..I'm going back to the hotel."

Stacy's mouth opened in shock, the long legged blonde waiting until he had reached the doors to the catering hall. "I hate you!"

Randy looked back over his shoulder, "Good."

The blonde Diva leaned back against a nearby table, things were not going well between herself and Randy right now..and she had one person to blame. Lita. This was all Lita's fault. If Randy hadn't gone to see her, if Randy hadn't had dinner with her that one night and if Lita hadn't shown up again..she and Randy would be leaving the arena together. But, as she left the catering hall..Stacy came to a conclusion. In order for things to work out with Randy, she needed to have Lita and possibly Katie out of the picture. There was one person that came to mind where it concerned that knowledge..and Stacy knew exactly who she had to call. None other than John Cena.

* * *

_First, a little note...I did a short outline for this fic, and I'm already counting at least 100 (more than likely more) chapters before this ends. So, with that said..enjoy the ride..lol. _

**Review Responses**

**iaera**: Lotsa worse things, lol. You'll find out eventually. (am I mean? Never..lol.) Thank you for the review!

**together**: John's reasoning is explained..but it's necessary for my plot! Thank you for the review!

**Myth** : things will get better for John/Lita..just trust me. Thank you for the review!

**J3r1ch0h0lic4eva** : Not necessairly...there's still a lot to come. Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91** : oh, the mind games..such fun, neh? Thank you for the review!

**randy-john-lover**: I can't stress this enough, it is really crucial for my plot. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**.: You're absolutely right about that..but she'll learn..eventually. Thank you for the review!

**randylover-no1**: It'll be easier for Randy to visit Katie..John well..I guess it's just a matter of seeing things from his point of view to understand. Thank you for the review!

**tiears**: Don't give up hope..I have a lot of plot to work through! Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: I'm shocked to see that from you..but I can understand if you're angry. Thank you for the review! 


	27. The Promises We Make

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before..please R & R.  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: Promises We Make 

Following a relaxing two days at home, John Cena now found himself at the airport. Only this time when he left for the house shows; Lita and Katie would be heading out later that day to North Carolina. He had admitted openly that, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the fact that Randy would also be going for the camping trip; but at the same time..he tried to be understanding. Especially after yesterday, when all Katie would do was talk about how much she was looking forward to it. And at first, that fact didn't surprise John too much; after all the four year old always looked forward to her camping trips with Uncle Jeff. What did surprise him was that Katie was looking forward to seeing Randy. To say the least, he was puzzled at this seemingly instant adoration and attachment from Katie. But, he also had to admit that it would make things easier in the long run..that still didn't mean he had to like it. Needless to say, by the time Thursday rolled around; John had nearly slipped about his past week while Lita and Katie were consumed in packing. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, just that..he didn't know exactly how to start. The topic wasn't exactly dinner conversation, and not just because Katie was there. But whatever the case, John convinced himself that he would tell the redhead..just not quite yet. 

"You listen to mommy an' Uncle Jeff, okay?" John held the four year old tightly, "I'll see ya on Tuesday or Wednesday."

Katie nodded, sighing overdramatically. "I'll miss you."

John smiled easily, "I'll miss ya too Katie bug."

The four year old let out another sigh, hugging her 'father' figure tightly before she reluctantly released him.

John ruffled the four year old's curls, solemn eyes falling on the redhead. "Tell Jeff I said hi."

Lita nodded, a hand seeking out one of his. "Stay safe.."

He brought her hand to his mouth, lightly brushing his lips over her knuckles. "You too..I mean, ya never know what kinda monsters might be hidin' in those woods."

Lita rolled her eyes, releasing his hand to wrap her arms around him. "I'll miss you."

John smiled, rubbing the small of her back comfortingly. "I'll miss you."

Lita pulled back a touch, lifting up a hand to cup his cheek. "Nothing crazy."

John smirked, leaning forward slightly to brush his lips across hers. "You have my word."

Lita smiled easily, her head ducking a moment. "I'd say call..but--"

"I know Li," John shrugged it off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothin' crazy.."

The redhead nodded, "You have my word."

He kissed the tip of her nose, squeezing her tightly before he relinquished his hold. "I'll see ya on Tuesday..Wednesday at the latest."

The former Diva nodded in turn, scooping up her daughter. "Keep Chris out of trouble!"

John chuckled, waving back over his shoulder. "I'll do my best."

Mother and daughter watched on as John disappeared through the tunnel. And once he had, Katie insisted on watching from the window. The redhead knew better than to argue with the four year old; the two securing a spot to watch on before the plane departed from the gate. And they remained like that until the plane started to pull back; Lita informing her daughter that they had to get a move on. Later that night, after all, they would be back at the airport to fly down to North Carolina. Because, since Randy would be joining them this time; Lita, Randy and Jeff had all figured that meeting in Raleigh would be easiset. That and, Lita wasn't so sure if she wanted to drive all the way from Boston to Cameron with Randy Orton in the car. Of course, she had left that part out when she spoke to Jeff; the younger Hardy agreeing easily that they should all fly down on the same day. And so, Lita and Katie made their way back home; the former Diva doing one last check of their packed bags before she called the local pizza place. 

"What do you want?" The redhead glared at the wall, tucking the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Lita look, I know you're pissed off at me but--"

Lita raised a brow, "Then why are you calling? In all the years I've known you..I would've thought you would have more sense."

Dawn Marie sighed, "I just..Li, look..I am sorry for what I did."

Lita snorted, "I'm sure you are Dawn, but I'm really not interested in hearing an apology from you."

Dawn frowned, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Lita raised a brow, "I don't know..I mean, don't get me wrong here Dawn, I know how you are and I know how you can be but.." The redhead sighed, her arm flopping against her side. "You betrayed my trust..and that part hurts more than anything."

Dawn nodded at the phone, "I am sorry Lita.."

"I'll bet you are, but like I said..I'm not interested in hearing it right now." Lita shook her head, toying with the ends of her hair. "I need time Dawn..and I need you to stay out of my life for awhile."

"I understand," Dawn stated meekly. "I hafta go now anyway, but I just wanted to call.."

"Good bye Dawn." Lita stated evenly, hanging up the phone before the brunette had the chance to respond.

Lita sighed, setting the phone back on the stand. She knew Dawn was sorry, but part of her still had doubts. And it wasn't like Lita wouldn't ever be able to forgive the brunette; more like she didn't know if she would be able to trust the brunette. Whatever the case, the redhead couldn't give it much thought as the doorbell rang; indicating that dinner had arrived. And as such, she and Katie settled in at the table; the two eating in silence. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, John had just stepped off the plane and was heading through the terminal. And while he did expect to see Chris and Dawn in the area, the last person he expected walked up to him. He raised a brow as Torrie Wilson approached; the two not exactly what he would call friends..but at the same time they weren't exactly enemies. Still though, when all she did was hand him a note and walk away; John couldn't help but blink in surprise. It didn't take him too long to realize that the note was from Stacy and note from Torrie; especially when Stacy soon appeared. All the same, he glanced to the note in his hand; his forehead etching in confusion. And it wasn't the contents of the note in particular, but the fact that it was a cell phone number. Now John could only wonder, exactly what Stacy wanted. All the same, when he made his way to the line of co-workers waiting for rental cars; Stacy merely nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Hey." Chris broke into John's thoughts then. "You up for going out later with me, Dawn, Tyson and Vikki?"

John's shoulders lifted slightly. "I'll think about it man, but uh.."

Chris nodded easily, "I understand, alright? Just remember the options there."

John nodded shortly, "So..who you facin'?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "It was supposed to be Orton, but apparently he's not on the card this weekend."

John visibly bristled, "I've got Christian."

Chris nodded, "How's Li?"

John shrugged a touch, "She's doin'..takin' off for Cameron later tonight."

"That's good," Chris trailed off uneasily. "Um.."

"Chris?" Dawn broke in between the two then, "Ty and Vikki already have a car..we can go with them if you want."

The blonde man nodded, "That works..hey look, John? Just don't forget alright? We're meeting in the lobby around 10:00."

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind." John mentioned with a grin, "Catch ya later."

Chris and Dawn meandered off then, leaving John to drift back to his own thoughts. He could understand that the two were just looking out for him; but in all truth all he wanted was to just relax. But, whatever the case, by the time he reached the counter; he noticed that Stacy and Torrie had already disappeared. Why he really cared where they went, he couldn't quite figure out; but none the less he picked up his keys and subsequently exited the airport. Little did he know that the airport, wouldn't be the last time he saw Stacy Keibler that day. 

**x**

After the house show had finished, John found himself relaxing in his hotel room. He knew for a fact that Victoria, Tyson, Chris and Dawn were down at the hotel resturaunt; as the four had extended an offer to him to join them for dinner. But, he had politely declined; stating that he really wasn't in the mood. But perhaps, when he heard the knock at the door; he started thinking otherwise. 

John raised a brow, opening the door marginally. "Can I help you?"

Stacy Keibler shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Why would there be any cause for concern?"

"Well it's just," Stacy's head ducked a moment, the long legged blonde swallowing thickly. "With Randy and Li--"

"I know where they are," John interuppted tartly. "But I trust Li."

"Even though he's in love with her?"

John blinked, "Excuse me?"

Stacy took a deep breath, wringing her hands together. "Randy and I got into a fight Monday and.." She sighed then, the long legged Diva on the brink of tears. "I asked him if he loved her and--"

"That's all I need to hear," John stated evenly, opening the door wider. "You wanna talk or somethin'?"

The blonde Diva nodded, "If you wouldn't mind.."

John shook his head, gesturing for her to come inside. "I was just plannin' on stayin' in tonight anyway so.."

Stacy smirked as she stepped inside, "Well misery loves company then, right?"

John raised a brow as he shut the door, "Why would I be miserable?"

Stacy raised a brow in turn, flopping uncermoniously into a chair. "Well it's just your girlfriend is off for a camping trip with her ex."

"I'm aware of that.."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

John frowned, "Like I said..I trust Li. Besides, Jeff an' Katie are gonna be there too."

"So the fact that he's in love with her doesn't bother you?"

"I never said it didn't," John shrugged settling back on the bed. "But I know she doesn't love him."

Stacy shot him an incredulous look, "Has she told you that?"

"No she hasn't," John conceded evenly, "But I know her."

"Just like I thought I knew Randy," Stacy muttered sourly. "I don't know about the two of you..but things have changed since..well since he found out."

John shook his head, "All relationships change..that doesn't necessairly mean anything."

"So you're telling me that, I shouldn't worry.." Stacy shook her head, "I'm sorry but, when my boyfriend of almost three years suddenly loses interest I--"

"Have you talked to Torrie about this?"

"Torrie wouldn't understand," Stacy frowned, resting her elbows on her knees. "I mean, she knows that Randy and I have been fighting more but.."

John flicked a glance over to the blonde, "Look..I don't know much about you and Randy..quite frankly, I don't give a damn. But if you an' him are havin' problems? You should be talkin' to him..not me."

Stacy snorted, "That's kinda hard when he leaves right after RAW and refuses to speak answer my phone calls." The blonde shrugged helplessly, "He won't even kiss me."

"And I should care because?" John shook his head, "Look I ain't tryin' to be rude, but I have my own relationship to worry about."

Stacy frowned, "You should worry because the person he's trying to move in on? Is your girlfriend."

John inwardly sighed, "So talkin' to me is goin' to help how?"

"Look, you want Randy out of the picture..I want Lita out of the picture." Stacy simply shrugged, a brow raising then. "Why don't we do something about it."

"As nice as that might sound," John shook his head, "It won't work, cuz you're forgettin' about this not so little factor called Katie."

"So? You just tell Katie about how much of a jerk Randy is and--"

"And piss off Li in the process?" John snorted in disbelief, "Sorry but I don't work like that."

"Well it's just--"

"John, are you there?" Dawn Marie called from the hallway. "We're gonna head out now..catch a movie instead of hitting the club."

"Just a minute Dawn," John replied to the door; sending a look to the long legged blonde. "I think you should leave now."

Stacy pursed her lips, rising from the chair before she crossed over to the bed. "Look, just think about it alright? I get what I want, you get what you want..we're both happy."

"I will think about it," John stated without hesitation. "An' the answer's no."

Stacy frowned, perching on the edge of the bed. "Why?"

"Because Stacy," John shrugged ever so slightly. "I can't risk havin' Li pissed off at me..or breakin' that trust."

Stacy arched a brow, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, but you already did that..remember?"

John raised a brow in turn, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Stacy licked her lips, her hand splaying over his chest. "Maybe.."

John opened his mouth to respond when the blonde Diva's hand lifted; a finger brushing over his lips.

"Look, all I'm saying is think about it.." Stacy raised a brow, "It's a win-win situation. With Randy out of the way, you and Lita can have your happy family..and with Lita out of the way, Randy and I can just be happy."

John shook his head once more, "It's not a good idea."

"Suit yourself then.." Stacy stated coolly, "I guess I'll just tell Lita about what happened last week.."

John's brows raised in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

"Well I wouldn't exactly tell Lita..I'd just tell Randy that you took advantage of me." Stacy looked away then, "And who do you think is the first person he would tell?"

The two sat in silence then, John whole heartedly thinking that it was just wrong to agree with Stacy's plan..and yet. He really couldn't afford the other option. Whatever the case, the atmosphere in the hotel room remained silent; while the hallway was equally silent with Dawn Marie having left five minutes prior. And as the minutes ticked on, Stacy remained on the bed; a challenging look sent to John when he finally glanced at her. And perhaps, they would have stayed like that if the door to the hotel room hadn't swung open. Dawn Marie looked on in shock, Stacy remaining on the bed a fraction of a moment longer before Dawn shut the door. 

**xxx**

By the time they had arrived to the camp site, Katie had babbled on exictedly to her Uncle Jeff about her last weekend with Randy and Auntie Dawn. Lita, meanwhile, had been silent since the moment that Randy had walked into the terminal. And aside from the hello..the only words she had spoken since were that she had copies of the pictures from the field trip. It didn't take long for Jeff to figure out that there was tension between the two; but the source of that tension..he didn't know for sure. But, whatever the case; Jeff remained resolved in that he would find out..preferbly later tonight but if not at least by the time the trip was over. As it were, that chance would be coming soon. No sooner had they finished eating did Katie emit a side splitting yawn. And just as Lita was moving to gather the four year old in her arms; Randy held up a hand. He informed the former Diva that it really wasn't a big deal and thus..Jeff and Lita watched on as Randy gathered the four year old. And once he had disappeared into the cabin; Jeff turned curious eyes to the redhead. 

Jeff cleared his throat, making sure he had the redhead's attention. "So..you gonna talk at all or were you just gonna be a statue until you get back on the plane?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Just a lot on my mind.."

"Such as?" Jeff raised a brow, "Come on now Li..you used to talk to me about everything."

Lita shrugged, "Dawn and I got into a fight."

Jeff's brow furrowed in confusion, "About?"

Lita frowned, staring intently at the campfire. "She went through my stuff..I didn't take too kindly to it."

"Alright.." Jeff shrugged, "I'm sure it'll pass Li..you two always get through this stuff."

Lita smirked, "Not this time Jeff..Dawn went nosing through some really personal stuff of mine."

"The letters an' stuff?"

Lita nodded in confirmation, "Yup..she even read one of 'em."

Jeff frowned, he had helped the redhead hide those items..even if he thought it was wrong on her part. "Does John know you held on to all that?"

"No," Lita stated quietly. "I don't think he'd appreciate that too much."

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't say I would either Li..I mean, really..all that stuff? It's nothin' but reminders of what you had with Orton."

"I'm well aware of that Jeff..but.." Lita sighed, raking a hand through her hair; nimble fingers releasing red locks from the ponytail. "I just can't.."

"You can't get rid of it or you can't tell John."

"Both." Lita shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "I mean, I know it's the past but.."

"But if you keep holdin' on to it," Jeff raised a brow, moving so he was sitting next to the redhead. "You'll never move on."

Lita pursed her lips in thought, "I still have all the ticket stubs, pictures..everything that me and Matt did."

"An' does John know about that?"

Lita nodded slowly, "He helped me put it all into albums actually."

Jeff rested his forearms on his thighs. "I've heard about Randy's trip from Katie..I wanna hear it from you."

Lita turned questioning hazel orbs to Jeff. "Why would it matter? It's nothing you haven't heard already."

Jeff raised a brow, "Are you sure about that?"

Lita frowned, propping her chin in her hands. "Well..on Friday, Randy and I went out for dinner..he wanted to ask a few things..find out why I left, stuff like that."

Jeff nodded, "And what about the field trip?"

Lita sighed, a sharp breath sucked in before she recounted the details..and when she was done; Jeff scowled.

"You never had a problem tellin' me or Matt to go fuck off, or Chris or Eddie or anyone for that matter..and we're your friends."

"I know that Jeff, but it's just.." Lita sighed, "It just made things easier for that moment."

"For that moment," Jeff repeated dryly. "Is that what you're gonna tell John when he finds out?"

Lita pursed her lips, "He won't find out Jeff..Katie and I are gonna be moving out soon."

"Well that's just convenient, ain't it? An' what if you weren't, huh Li?" Jeff shook his head, raking his hands through his hair. "What else happened?"

**x**

There was a thick moment of silence then; Lita gathering her thoughts..debating if she should tell Jeff everything. But then, she knew she had to at least tell someone. Dawn and John were both out of the question and it wasn't like she really had anyone else that she confided in that often. And after another minute passed; Lita let out another breath..the redhead turning her face away as she retold the events from last Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Little did the two know that Randy was just exiting the cabin. 

"Ya know Li..I have half a mind to slap some sense into ya." Jeff held up a hand when hazel orbs turned sharply to him. "Let me explain before you blow up at me."

Lita frowned, but nodded anyway..gesturing with her hand for Jeff to continue.

Jeff clapsed his hands together, sitting back a touch while he gathered his thoughts. "Now..it's obvious that you ain't exactly over Randy. Otherwise, I don't think you woulda let him kiss ya. Matter of fact? If you were over him, you woulda slapped him..at the very least."

Lita half shrugged, "It took me awhile to get over Matt.."

Jeff raised a disbelieving brow, but set that thought aside..for the moment. "Then tell me somethin'..you coulda told them the truth about Randy..but you didn't. Was that so it would be easier..or is it because you want that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Jeff frowned, "Exactly what I said..do you really want to be with John? Or are you just waitin' for the time that you an' Randy can get back together?"

Lita sighed, "It's not like that Jeff..I'm happy with John..and Randy and I are just something from the past."

Jeff shook his head, "I can't believe that Li.."

Lita frowned, "If you know me so well--"

"Cut that," Jeff interuppted her crisply. "I do know you..even if we don't see each other as much as we used to? I know you...hell, you're like a sister to me Li. Which means, I'm exercisn' my rights as a brother to talk some sense into ya."

Lita rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same. "Fine.."

Jeff rolled his eyes right back, but none the less. "I don't want to know how you feel about John, but I want to know how you feel about Randy."

Lita blinked, "Why is that so important?"

Jeff raised a brow, "When you an' him first got together..I remember you talkin' to me about it. We got through that part fine an' your relationship with him started fine." The younger Hardy shrugged, "Few months later, we had another talk..you had said you were scared that things with him would turn out how it did with you an' Matt."

"What's the point Jeff?"

Jeff glared momentairly, "I told you that you had to let go of your past with Matt if you wanted to move on. An' from the looks of things then, you did. Now, I wanna know, did you ever let go of your past with Randy? Or are you just tryin' to fool yourself into it?"

Lita paused, letting out a short sigh. "I'm still working on that."

Jeff let out a sigh of his own, moving closer to the redhead. "You can't keep doin' this to yourself Li."

"Jeff..I--"

Jeff held up a hand, "When you an' Matt finally called it quits..I remember how much of a mess you were. You had pretty much closed off yourself to anything outside of friendship..until Randy Orton came along. An' I'll admit..at first I didn't think it would last." He shrugged then, banding an arm over her shoulders. "But after awhile, seein' how happy you were..I changed my mind."

Jeff paused a moment, and when Lita opened her mouth to say something; he put a finger up to her mouth.

"What I'm tryin' to get at is..you need to do one of two things. Either you let go of your past with Randy or you can forget about your relationship with John." Jeff squeezed her shoulder then, "Or you can clue John into everythin' an' hope it sorts itself out..which, judgin' by the way he's stood by you these past four years? I'm pretty sure it will."

"And if it doesn't?" Lita stated quietly, the redhead leaning into her friend. "What then?"

"Then that's a chance you take Li." Jeff shrugged, resting his head on hers. "But if you don't look past what you an' Randy had..you won't have anythin' with John."

"I understand." Lita said then, hazel orbs fluttering tightly shut. "But--"

"But nothin'." Jeff interuppted shortly, his brows furrowing then. "Let me ask ya somethin'..do you want to be with John?"

After a moments hesitation, Lita replied. "Yes.."

"Then you need to let go.." Jeff pressed his lips together in a thin line. "You can claim you're happy..you can say you want him..but, it can't happen until you let go."

"What if I can't.." Lita stated quietly, shaking her head as bright hazel orbs fluttered open. "I'm not saying that I can't but what if.."

"Then you need to let John go.." Jeff gently kissed the side of her head. "It ain't fair to you an' it sure as hell ain't fair to him."

Lita nodded slowly, rising from the campfire then. "I'm goin' to bed.."

Jeff nodded in turn, watching over his shoulder as the redhead walked off. But just as she reached the halfway point between the cabin and the campfire she stopped. The younger Hardy looked on as Randy and Lita stood in silence; shadowed by the trees that stood on either side of the pathway. And for a moment, Jeff considered walking over there..but when Lita turned away and walked on; he decided against it. All the same, it didn't take Jeff long to realize that Randy more than likely overheard part of the conversation. But he figured that it wasn't his business to discuss it with Randy. That part, he would leave up to Lita..and Lita alone.

* * *

_Review Responses: _

**together**: Dawn certainly deserved more..but the authoress was in a more forgiving mood than Lita..lol. Thank you for the review!

**tiears**: lol, you wanna blame someone? Blame Stacy..lol. Yup..Stacy's scheming..it'll come into more light next chappie. Thank you for the review!

**iaera** : Oh what is Stacy planning..I could tell you, but you'll hafta wait. Thank you for the review!

**randy-john-lover**: every good story must have at least one evil person..lol. Thank you for the review!

**free-vibe**: lol, I hope you will..but I'll understand if it gets to be too much. Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: I'll cut ya a deal, you can comfort John..does that work? lol. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**.: I hope this chapter was okay! Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91**: Stacy plays a lovely role in this all..so no..I can't get rid of her quite yet. lol. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Oh she won't take it overly well, but..it has to happen. Dawn and Li..it'll be a rocky road through their friendship but they may overcome it. As for Randy and Stacy, I have plans (not good plans for Stacy, but plans)..lol. That's all I'll say. Thank you for the review! 


	28. The Secrets We Keep

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: For this chapter, people on the camping trip are one day ahead (event wise). Just wanted to clear that up first..enjoy..  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Secrets We Keep 

Dawn Marie looked between Stacy and John; dark eyes seemingly picking apart the two as the minutes ticked on. And for their parts, neither said a word..Stacy avoiding the scrutinizing gaze while John's eyes were focused on the wall. Of course, Dawn was forming her own conclusions on the situation..after all; Stacy was settled on John's bed. Taking that into account, paired with the underlaying facts that their significant others were currently with each other..it almost made sense. But, as the brunette Diva thought about it, the situation didn't make any sense at all. Stacy and John rarely talked to each other and save from the night out last week; Dawn was fairly certain that they didn't really hang out after the house shows. Still, that didn't explain why Stacy was in John's room nor did it explain why Stacy was lounging on John's bed. 

"So.." Dawn Marie began, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the wall. "Chris and Vikki sent me over to see if John was up for joining us for a movie..and by the looks of things, I guess you already have plans?"

John shook his head, "It's not like that Dawn..Stacy needed someone to talk to."

The brunette Diva raised a brow, "And did Torrie lose her ability to speak or.."

"It's really none of your business."

"You're right," Dawn conceded easily. "It really isn't my business..but after the little phone call we had last week?" She raised a brow, her eyes growing accusing as they locked with John's. "Makes me wonder.."

John inwardly sighed, looking between the two Diva's then. "You can think what you want Dawn, but it ain't what it looks like."

"Then why are you being so defensive?" Dawn pushed off from the wall, settling in one of the chairs. "If it's really nothing..then why do you feel the need to explain?"

John raised a brow, "Because I've dealt with you long enough, known you long enough to know how you think."

Stacy cleared her throat then, "I was just leaving anyway so.."

"Oh that's really not necessary," Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're more than welcome to join us tonight."

"Thanks for the offer but.." Stacy forced a smile, "I really should find Torrie and--"

"Why are you here?"

Stacy raised a brow, "Why do you really care? Like John said it's none of your business."

Dawn's eyes narrowed a fraction, "I make it my business when some slut like you is trying to come between two of my closest friends."

Stacy snorted, "You should be one to talk."

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Dawn pressed her lips into a thin line. "So I'd watch what you say."

"Try taking your own advice, Dawn Marie." Stacy narrowed her eyes, moving from the bed then. "What do you know about me? I bet, all you do know? Is what that bitch Lita has told you."

Dawn's nostrils flared. "Lita is one of the best friends that I have ever had. And you're right, she can be a bitch but only to no good trash like you."

"Look..if y'all wanna fight? Be my guest." John gestured to the door. "Just not in my hotel room, I really don't feel like payin' for damages."

Stacy tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Like I said..I was just leaving." She turned her full attention back to Cena. "Don't forget what I said."

Dawn's eyes locked on Stacy's back. "It would really be a shame if I called Lita.."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Lita's on a camping trip.."

"Yes but, I know how to get a hold of her." Dawn bluffed easily, "Oh..and isn't Randy with her?"

Stacy just shook her head, "Go ahead and tell them then. My being here is really none of your concern."

"Again..you're right, but again..you seem to forget something." Dawn moved from the chair, placing her hands on her hips. "Last week when John called home? I picked up the phone. I didn't tell Lita because I didn't think Lita would take the news quite easily. I mean, really..finding out that your boyfriend is out getting plastered with two, bottle blonde, stuck up bitches like you and Torrie?"

Stacy raised a brow, "You don't have anything on me Dawn, so whatever you're planning? It won't work."

Dawn raised a brow in turn, "I might not have been at the hotel..but Chris was. In fact? Chris saw the three of you getting back to the hotel pretty late."

Stacy waved it off indifferently, "So? A lot of people get back to the hotel late."

"When they're that drunk?" Dawn smirked, "Oh believe me honey, I know full well that people like you don't go out and get shit faced just so they can call it a night."

Stacy pressed her lips into a thin line. "What are you trying to get at, huh? Are you gonna make up some story? What's in it for you, huh Dawn? Are you after Randy?"

Dawn scoffed, "Unlike you, I don't go after other people's leftovers."

"Alright.." John moved from the bed, looking between the two. "I don't care if y'all kill each other, but get out of my hotel room. All I want, is to relax and the two of you ain't helpin'."

"All you have to do is tell me why she's here." Dawn turned her attention to John, "So? Start talking."

John shook his head, "Dawn it really ain't your business..an' even if you could get a hold of Li? Who would she be more inclined to believe? Me..or you?"

Dawn opened her mouth to respond, when there was a knock at the door.

"John? Dawn?" Chris Jericho called from the hallway, "Ty and Vikki went on ahead..I told them we'd catch up.."

John raked a hand over his hair, moving to the door. "Dawn will be joinin' ya in a bit."

"Actually," Dawn turned her attention to Chris, making her way over. "I invited Stacy here to join us.."

Chris blinked, looking between the three from his spot in the doorway. "That's fine by me.."

"Good." Dawn declared before John and Stacy had a chance to speak otherwise. "Let's go then."

"It's alright," Stacy spoke up as she moved to the door. "I mean, I really should go find Torrie..we had plans anyway."

Chris raised a brow, "Vikki, Ty and I saw Torrie on her way out with Jackie, Charlie and Billy."

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude you know."

Dawn smiled, "It really wouldn't be a bother Stacy..you're more than welcome to join us."

"Well I--"

"I don't care where y'all are goin'.." John looked between the three. "But count me out. Like I said, all I wanna do is relax."

Dawn sent him a look, "Suit yourself then.." The brunette Diva made her way over to Stacy, grasping the long legged blonde by the wrist. "We'll stop by in the morning."

John waved shortly, Dawn shutting the door behind her as she, Stacy and Chris exited the hotel room. And as soon as they left, John flopped back on the bed. He wondered if Dawn really did know about what had happened between him and Stacy last week..and now he wondered if Dawn would tell Lita about it. That part of course, he was pretty sure about..even if the two weren't on the best of terms right now; Dawn always told Lita everything. There was also the little issue with Stacy and her plan. John knew for a fact that if he started trash talking Randy to Katie..Lita would flip. And not because he was trash talking him, but because he had agreed to make it a smooth transition for the four year old's sake. But on the other hand, like Stacy had pointed out, it would get Randy out of the picture to some extent. The major block with Stacy's plan wasn't Lita..but it was Katie. The four year old was absolutly infatuated with Randy and she had only really known him for two weeks. Added to that, with all of the time that Randy would be spending with Katie..that adoration would only grow. For the time being, all John could do was hope that Dawn didn't know and make sure that Dawn wouldn't find out. Which was why, instead of staying in like he had intended, he found himself in the lobby just catching sight of Stacy, Dawn and Chris leaving the hotel. If anything, the last thing he needed was Dawn pressuring Stacy into telling her what had occured and Dawn turning around and telling Lita. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back in North Carolina; the morning had started off tense between all three adults. Given, Jeff and Randy were acting normal..but for whatever reasons; Lita was seemingly walking on eggshells. Jeff had his own suspicions about that, but since Randy was around..he really didn't want to put the redhead on the spot. And of course, with Katie being so persistent that they get they go for a hike and then canoing and then whatever else they could do; Jeff was left with little time to really talk to the redhead. As it stood, no sooner had they finished breakfast, did Katie propose they go for a hike. That started off well..Jeff leading the way with Katie between Randy and Lita. And so far on their hike, Katie had collected three feathers, part of a birds nest and she had also spotted a waterfall. That in turn, lead to the four heading back to the cabin to get lunch so they could return to the waterfall for a picnic. But, as soon as they reached the waterfall, the already overcast sky turned darker and as the adults anticipated..it started to rain. Which was where they found themselves now..all four splattered with mud from running down a hill to a rocky alcove to seek shelter. 

"Why does it hafta rain?" Katie pouted, brushing her damp bangs from her face. "I wanted to have a picnic!"

"We still have our picnic Katie bug," Jeff soothed to his 'niece'. "'Sides, it's not every day you get to eat in a cave."

Katie blinked, "Are there bears in the cave?"

Jeff ruffled the four year old's hair. "I doubt it Katie bug..I think them bears are too fat to fit in this little cave."

The four year old giggled. "You're so silly."

Jeff winked, "Which is why I'm your favorite Uncle."

Lita snorted in disbelief, "Or it could be because you spoil her so much."

Jeff raised a brow, "Not as much as Matt. He went out an' got a swing set for his backyard..an' she wasn't even a year old."

The former redhead raised a brow in turn, "Which explains why you bought her a snowmobile when she was two?"

The younger Hardy shrugged, "She'll grow into it."

Lita rolled her eyes, the redhead growing silent again as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Can I have a horse?"

Jeff grinned easily, "Why don't we work on ridin' a bike first."

Katie blinked, blue eyes shining with hope. "One like yours Uncle Jeff?"

"Not exactly like mine," Jeff conceded quickly. "But, when you're older..I promise, you an' me can go ridin'..how's that sound?"

Katie frowned, "I'm gonna be five on my next birthday..is that old enough?"

Jeff's eyes twinkled. "A few more birthdays..an' if your mommy says it's okay..we'll see Katie bug."

The four year old pouted. "But that'll take forever!"

"Kaitlyn," Lita spoke up then, sending a pointed look to her daughter. "Uncle Jeff is a grown up..that's why he can do some of the things that you can't."

Katie let out an overdramatic sigh, "It's not fair..I wanna be grown up."

Lita raised a brow, "Well I like you just the way you are..my little Katie bug."

"I like you as little Katie bug too," Jeff nodded solemnly. "Who else is gonna fit in the treehouse that me an' Matt are buildin'?"

"I'm getting a treehouse?"

Jeff grinned, "Anything for my favorite niece."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kaitlyn."

"How come I have so many uncles and aunts?"

Lita frowned in thought, "You just have a lot of people who love you sweetie."

"Cuz, I thought Uncle Billy is my only real Uncle."

Lita nodded slowly, "That's right Katie..but that doesn't mean that Uncle Jeff, Uncle Matt, Uncle Chris and Uncle Adam don't love you just as much as Uncle Billy."

"An Uncle Shane an' Auntie Stephanie an' Auntie Dawn an'--"

"Yes Katie..all of your aunt's and uncles love you." Lita smiled gently, "Just because you aren't related to them, doesn't mean they aren't family."

Katie blinked, "Do I have any more?"

Lita raised a brow, avoiding two sets of questioning eyes. "Why do you ask Katie bug?"

"Cuz I'll get more presents!"

"Kaitlyn.."

"Can I have a sister?"

"Katie.."

"If I can't have a brother, why can't I have a sister?"

Jeff glanced between mother and daughter, "Looks like the rain's startin' to clear Katie bug..how about we go check for rainbows?"

"Can we play in the waterfall Uncle Jeff?"

"We'll see Katie." Jeff grinned easily, grasping the four year old's hand as the two exited the 'cave'.

Lita watched on as the two exited, hazel eyes following the pair until they disappeared from sight. And once they had, the tension between the two remaining only intesified. Lita had at least gathered that Randy had overheard part of her conversation with Jeff last night..but she wasn't sure how much he had overheard. Not like she was really willing to find out anyway, but still. She understood full well that she had a decision to make and she also understood the ramifications for that decision. On one hand, she could completely let go of her past with Randy and move on in her life with John. And on the other hand, she could sit down and bring everything to surface with John..and hope that he would understand. Of course, the choice did seem fairly obvious..after all, the redhead knew without a doubt that John wouldn't be exactly thrilled to hear that she and Randy had kissed. But, there was also the fact that no matter which route she took, Randy would still be in the picture to some extent. And not just a small extent, but a rather large extent given the attachment that Katie had. That fact alone made the redhead question if she could completely let go. She felt that, in time, she would be able to..but with Randy invovled in Katie's life..it would take that much longer. As it were, just as Randy was opening his mouth to say something..Jeff and Katie returned to the 'cave'. Katie was crying while Jeff was trying to speak over the four year old's wailing. Eventually, he informed the two that, Katie had tripped, skinned her knees and possibly fell into a patch of poison oak. That in turn, resulted in all four heading back to the cabin; Katie clinging miserably to Randy the entire way back. 

**xxx**

Later that night, Katie had been tucked away by Jeff..the two falling asleep in the top bunk of the bunk bed that Katie and Lita were sharing. Randy had gone into check on them, while Lita had walked off to watch the stars. And when he returned without Jeff, Lita was more than ready to just head back to the cabin for another sleepless night. But, before she could accomplish that, a hand fell on her shoulder. The redhead blinked, cautiously looking over her shoulder. Randy removed his hand then, jamming his hands into his pockets as Lita looked away. The former Diva was just moving to head back to the cabin when Randy sat next to her. Lita in turn, wrapped her arms around herself, the redhead refusing to meet the intense gaze that was settled on her. 

"I heard what Jeff told you last night.." Randy began finally.

Lita smirked, drawing her knees to her chest. "Well, at least you won't need a hearing aid anytime soon."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm really not up for this right now."

"Please Lita." Randy frowned, "This has been bugging me since last night."

Lita shrugged indifferently, "Then what's another night."

"Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Why are you being so damn persistent?" Lita tossed back evenly. "I really don't think this is the time nor the place to--"

"Then when, huh?" Randy raked his hands over his hair. "How many times are you gonna just brush me off?"

"Look Randy," Lita rested her chin on her knees; her eyes fluttering shut at that moment. "I invited you along for this camping trip for Katie's sake. Not so we could have some deep sentimental conversation."

"But you and Jeff can?"

Lita shook her head, "That's an entirely different situation because you an' Jeff are to completely different people."

"Well if you're gonna be talking about this to John anyway," Randy shrugged helplessly. "Why does it matter?"

"I'll say it again, Randy." Hazel orbs opened, the redhead staring straight ahead. "This isn't the time nor is it the place."

"So you're just gonna leave me in the dark?" Randy shook his head. "Did last week mean nothing to you?"

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line. "Last week was a mistake..you and I both know that."

"Which explains why it happened more than once." Randy raised a brow, "Some mistake."

"It was a mistake!" Lita insisted, the former Diva shaking her head. "I'm not sure about how things are going with you and Stacy but I'm happy with John."

Randy's eyes turned accusing, "Are you Lita? Or are you just telling me that so I'll go away."

Lita gritted her teeth, "It would be nice if you would just go away right now."

Randy scoffed, "Well too bad, because it's not happening. We have all weekend Lita."

"That's where you're wrong Randy," Lita let out a low sigh. "I am not discussing this with you right now."

"But why not?" Randy questioned then, "Why can't you just answer a few questions."

"Because I'm sick of people prying and I'm sick of answering." Lita stated coolly. "I have enough to deal with as it is..and you aren't helping any."

Randy glared, "Well forgive me for forcing you to kiss me back."

Lita blinked, hazel orbs falling sharply on him. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it Lita." Randy gritted his teeth. "You say it was a mistake, and yeah..maybe it was a mistake but if it was a mistake? Why did you kiss me back? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I--"

"Why do you still have all of those pictures, why do you still have the videos?" Randy raised a brow, "Why doesn't John know about it?"

"Because I--"

"Why..even though we've been broken up for four years, do I still see the same look in your eyes?"

Lita ducked her head, her forehead coming to rest on her knees. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Why are you still holding on to something that's been over for four years?"

"Why are you?"

Randy inwardly sighed, blue eyes staring straight up at the sky. "Because I still love you..that's why. Even though you walked out on us, even though you didn't even tell me where you were going..even though you never told me about Katie until now?" He shrugged then, "Even though I should've just given up, I held on because I love you."

Lita sighed, "What about Stacy?"

"I thought I could move on..thought I could forget about you..forget about us." Randy sent a look to the redhead. "But she's not you."

"Then maybe I'm not the only one who has to let go of the past." Lita stated quietly, the former Diva resting her cheek on her knees. "And who knows..after you do that? You and Stacy can have something."

"Can you do that?" Randy asked quietly, "Can you honestly, look me in the eyes and tell me you can let go of the past?"

Lita sucked in a sharp breath, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I--"

Blue eyes stared intently at her, Randy licking his lips before he voiced his next question. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you've given up on any chance of us being together again?"

The former Diva swallowed thickly, her voice faltering slightly as she turned her face. "I.."

"Can you," Randy raised a brow, his eyes moist. "Can you look at me and tell me that last week was a complete mistake?"

Lita licked her lips, her breath catching at the look in his eyes. "Randy I--"

"Can you tell me you don't love me?"

Hazel orbs swirled with emotion, the redhead reaching out a hand; her fingertips lightly caressing his cheek. Lita hesitated but a moment, and in that moment..rational thought escaped her as her lips found his. This kiss, starting like the others..only this time, it was Randy who was shocked that it began. It took perhaps a moment longer before it registered in his mind, his questions answered in this one action. Her mouth parted first, Randy easing her into his lap at that moment; the redhead's arms banding around his shoulders. When they parted for breath, Lita's hand grasped at the fine hairs on the back of his neck; a tear spilling freely down her cheek. Blue eyes locked with hazel, their forehead's coming to rest against each others as Randy held her closer. A choked sob escaped the redhead, the former Diva averting her gaze to rest her head on his shoulder. 

"We need to let go.."

"Then what was that? Why are you in my arms?"

Lita sighed against him, "That was--"

"Don't say it was a mistake," He whispered, a hand threading through her hair. "Li..I love you."

"I love you.." Lita stated brokenly, "But we have to let go..I can't do this to John."

"But you can do this to yourself?"

The former Diva wiped away her tears, lifting her head then. "John has been nothing but supportive and--"

"This isn't about John." Randy stated evenly, a finger hooking under her chin. "This is about us."

Lita shook her head defiantly, "There is no us anymore.."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

The redhead let out a defeated sigh, prying his arms from her. "I'm going to bed."

Randy shook his head, "When are you going to stop running away from me?"

Lita squared her shoulders, standing on shaky legs. "Good night Randy."

Randy watched as she walked off, the thoughts running through his mind, the emotions carousing through his being..just too much at that moment. It just didn't add up to him. If she said she could let go, why would she kiss him, let alone..why would she say she loved him? He questioned if maybe, she had been lying about that..but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. He let out a heavy sigh, confused as all hell at that moment. And for the first time since she had left him four years ago, Randy Orton..third generation wrestler, youngest world champion in the history of wrestling, self proclaimed Legend Killer..cried.

* * *

_Author Note: First, I'm ducking any rotton fruit that is being tossed in my direction. I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you..but, it's for my plot! _

Review Responses: 

**together**: Hence why I put Jeff in this story..lol. Lita needs someone that she can openly talk to without fear of it getting back to someone. Who better than Jeff? Thank you for the review!

**randy-john-lover**: Katie won't find out until later..I'm sorry to make you wait for that, but it's part of the plot. Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91**: Well, unfortunately, not all chapters can be as as exciting as the rest. Was this twist enough? lol. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C.**: Can't move on in the present until you let go of your past..Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: Nah, that's too nice. She should be buried up to her neck in sand, and eaten alive by fire ants and vultures..lol. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: I had to have someone do it, and it was either Matt or Jeff..Thank you for the review!

**Red** :Thank you..I do try..lol. Believe me when I say, I feel your pain. I love both pairings as well. Thank you for the review!

**free-vibe** : Oh..Stacy and Lita will have a confrontation..you can definately count on that. Thank you for the review! 


	29. Sticky Situations

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: For this chapter, people on the camping trip are one day ahead (event wise). Just wanted to clear that up first..enjoy..  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Sticky Situations 

While Victoria and Tyson had been expecting to see Chris, Dawn and John; they didn't expect to see Stacy. Matter of fact, the last person they expected to see was Stacy Keibler joining them for a night out. And it wasn't that they couldn't stand the long legged Diva, just that they had never really hung out with her since Lita had left the business. And as Victoria recalled, the last time she had hung out with Stacy was a month before the redhead left. All the same, rather than question it now, the raven haired Diva figured she'd save her questions until later. And so, instead of heading out to see a movie, they switched back to their first plan of just heading out to a club. Eventually, the six found themselves settled at a jazz club..and that was when the situation downright disturbed Victoria. She had heard through Dawn and Chris that John and Lita had recently started dating..and even if they were fighting; Victoria knew that Stacy was seeing Randy. But that didn't explain why Stacy was currently on this, for all intensive purposes, triple date. Not that the raven haired Diva would be quick to call it that, but that's what it probably looked like. And while Victoria was well aware that Randy wasn't scheduled for the second weekend in a row, she didn't know where he had taken off to.

"So.." Victoria glanced between John, Chris, Stacy and Dawn. "Um, how have you been Stacy?"

The long legged Diva shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've been pretty good..and you?"

The raven haired Diva shrugged in turn, "Can't complain.."

Stacy nodded, "Do you four usually go out or.."

Victoria nodded, "Yeah..before it used to be--"

"We used to have more people coming along but, in the past year or so.." Dawn shrugged, "It's tapered off I guess."

"I see.."

The raven haired Diva shot Dawn a questioning look, but instead of questioning that..she turned curious eyes to John. "How's Li?"

"She's doin' good."

Victoria nodded, "I sent an invitation out to her..for our anniversary party next year."

Dawn blinked at that, "I had a question about that actually..why so far in advance?"

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "If you had bothered to read the invitation you'd know. But, it's because it's for a weekend get a way. I invited Stephanie along, convinced her that we could mix some work with vacation..and voila."

"Where are you having it?"

"We're going to the Bahamas." Victoria shrugged, sneding al ook to the stage. "We rented a house, hired a tour guide..and we're set to leave on Wednesday, returning Sunday."

Dawn raised a brow in question, "All of that for an anniversary?"

"We're celebrating with Shawn and Lil." The raven haired Diva explained quickly. "And since Li really hasn't had the chance to attend any of the parties since Shawn and Lil's last party.."

"I get it, I get it.." Dawn waved it off then, "When do you need the RSVP?"

"The sooner the better, that way me or Lil can call the travel agent to confirm numbers for the activities."

"And you talked Stephanie into this how?"

"Umm.."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "She told Stephanie it would be a..and I quote, 'a fantastic and romantic photo shoot experiance.' And that we could get this all on camera and make a pretty penny with a DVD."

Chris snorted, "Li is not gonna be happy about that, you know."

Victoria nodded easily, "I'm aware of that..that's why I left that information out of the invitation."

"Who else did you invite?"

Victoria pursed her lips in thought, "Shane, Marissa, Nidia, Rey, Jackie, Charlie.."

"Pretty much everyone from the wedding party, plus Lil and Shawn." Tyson summed it up quickly, gesturing between Chris and Dawn. "And you two."

"And Stephanie, Shawn and Lil's twins, Shane's son and Katie."

"This place has baby-sitters?"

Victoria shrugged, "If they don't..then Stephanie's babysitting."

"And does Stephanie know that?"

"Nope."

"Steph isn't gonna like that."

"Well, then..let's just hope that they have a baby-sitter available. Cuz, it wouldn't be very fun for the parents." Victoria tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I honestly don't know how Shawn and Lil manage..those two are terrors."

"They can't be that bad," Dawn raised a brow, "They're only.."

"Trust me, three year old twins are more than enough for me to handle."

"Which explains why we're always watching them.."

"You don't complain."

"I don't get a chance."

"We watched Shane's son once..with Katie, an' those two ain't that bad."

Tyson raised a brow in disbelief, "That's because they aren't twins.."

Dawn shrugged, "Katie has her moments..but for the most part she's great."

"You'd be singing a different tune if she had a twin."

"Could you imagine that?" Chris shook his head, tapping his hand lightly on the table. "If Katie had a twin?"

Dawn smirked, "Two little mini-Li's?"

Chris raised a brow at that, "Katie isn't all Li, ya know."

"I wasn't implying that," Dawn stated evenly. "But come on Chris, you have to admit..Katie is almost a carbon copy of Li."

"I'm not saying she isn't Dawn." Chris shrugged, raking a hand through his hair. "She's definately as stubborn as Li."

"I wonder if Li would let us baby-sit for her.."

"Just call an' ask."

Dawn took a sip of her wine, a smile hidden at the corner's of her mouth. "Katie's been bugging Li recently about having a brother."

John rolled his eyes, "That ain't nothin' new..it just started more after Katie spent the day with Shane's boy."

Victoria let out a short sigh, "Ya know..I never would've thought that Li would've been the first to be a mom."

Dawn shrugged, "I get the feeling that Li never really expected it either you know? It was a pretty big adjustment for her."

Victoria nodded in agreement, "I just wish she would've stuck around..things just haven't been the same without her."

Dawn shrugged in turn, the two not noticing the pointed looks they were receiving from their significant others. "Well it's not like we never saw her again..I mean, there was the baby shower, a few parties for Katie and Li."

Victoria suddenly brightened, "That reminds me..Stacy? I found some pictures from the baby shower..I'll bring them with me next time."

Stacy blinked, shifting awkwardly in her chair. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, it's not a big deal really." Victoria waved it off easily, "I had made these memory books for all of the girls who attended..and I guess I forgot to give you yours."

"It's alright..honest." Stacy took a sip of her wine, forcing a smile as she avoided the steady looks from Dawn and Victoria. "Keep it."

Dawn raised a brow, but instead of addressing the blonde..she adressed Victoria. "Do you still have all the pictures and stuff?"

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "Duh..of course I do."

Dawn smiled, "Would you mind bringing those along next weekend? I just want to compare, you know? I'm making a memory book for Katie as part of her Christmas present."

Victoria nodded easily, "I was thinking of doing the same for Li, but..I'm pretty sure she's already done that on her own."

Dawn nodded, "So..what should we do after this?"

Chris rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "How about getting through this night without bloodshed."

"Oh..Dawn?" Victoria sent the Diva in question a look, "If you're really looking for pictures to make Li a memory book? Talk to Lil, she has tons."

The brunette Diva brightened. "Really now?"

Victoria nodded, "From when Li was recovering from the neck injury, when she started commentary on Heat with the Popcorn Fart..all the way until she officially re-joined the roster..and beyond of course."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dawn grinned, raising her glass to the raven haired Diva. "Thanks Victoria."

Victoria waved it off easily, "I just found out myself actually..cuz, Lil had made this one book for me and Ty and--"

"If y'all would excuse me," John pushed back from the table. "I'll be back."

Victoria blinked after him, "Was it something I said?"

Stacy also pushed back from the table, "I just need to use the restroom."

The four remaining watched on for a moment as Stacy disappeared through the crowd; Victoria left wondering why they had both left the table so quickly. Dawn on the otherhand wondered why Stacy had stuck around this long..and if she had gone after John instead of going to the restroom. But, before she could also leave the table; Victoria mentioned that Lil also had some home movies from a few of the roadtrips that they had all taken. Dawn had been unable to attend, for whatever reasons, and as such..the brunette's curiosity was peaked. That in turn lead to the two discussing Lita's baby shower..both Diva's realizing something then, but neither said a word about it. The thought hadn't crossed their minds then, but looking back now..Stacy had just started dating Randy when Lita's baby shower rolled around. Of course, it didn't exactly mean that Stacy knew that Randy was the father, but at the same time if she did..Stacy had the opportunity then to tell Randy. As it were, neither Diva gave it much further thought as Dawn soon excused herself to find a still missing Stacy and John.

**xxx**

Following another sleepless night for Lita and an equally sleepless night for Randy; the four occupants of the cabin were starting their morning. Of course, it wasn't exactly helping things any that..after Randy got inside; he chose to sit on the bottom bunk facing the redhead. And even though the cabin was dark..and even after the redhead had turned the other way to avoid the piercing gaze..she could still feel his eyes on her. Lita was damn near afraid to lock eyes with him..lest her walls fall once more. There were but a few males in her life that could see right through her, past the defensive mechanisms and really get to her. Jeff Hardy was one of them..Matt Hardy as well. But, despite the fact that she had lived with him for the past four years, John was not. Randy, on the other hand, was. And that fact, perhaps, disturbed her more than anything at this point in time. All through the night, Lita questioned if she could let go of her past. The redhead eventually came to the conclusion, that at this point in time..no she wouldn't be able to..but perhaps, somewhere down the road she could.

"Good morning mommy!"

Lita blinked, shaking herself from her thoughts. "Morning sweetie."

"Can we go for our hike now Uncle Jeff?" Katie sent a hopeful look to the man in question. "Mommy an' Randy are awake now!"

Jeff chuckled, ruffling the four year old's hair. "I'm pretty sure they'll wanna eat first Katie bug."

Katie pouted. "Then can we go outside an' look for bugs?"

Lita shot Jeff a pleading look, "It won't take us long to eat Katie, and then we'll get going..okay?"

Katie stuck out her lower lip further, "Please mommy?"

Randy looked between the two, "I can take her.."

Jeff blinked, "You sure?"

Randy waved it off, holding up a granola bar. "Yeah I'm sure..Katie, let's go see if we can find some ladybugs."

Katie instantly brightened, clapping her hands excitedly. "Those are my favorites!"

Randy grinned easily, taking the four year olds hand in his. "We'll just be outside."

Jeff waited until the door had shut, before he turned questioning eyes to the redhead. "Alright Li..what happened now?"

Lita flopped down on the couch. "What makes you--"

Jeff held up a hand, standing in front of her. "Cuz I know you Li, now..tell me what happened."

The redhead let out a sigh, her hands tangling in her dishevled locks. "Randy overheard our conversation from the other night. An' last night..after you had put Katie to bed, he confronted me about it."

Jeff raised a brow, "Did you actually talk to him 'bout it? Or did you brush him off?"

Lita frowned, "I tried to brush him off, but he can be about as persistent as you.."

Jeff snorted, "Or as stubborn as you.."

"Anyway," Lita shrugged, "We talked..that's that."

"About what?"

"About the past," Lita stated quietly. "To some extent anyway."

"Li, please.."

"He asked me if I could let go..and I asked him the same."

"I already have a good feelin' that you don't know..so..what did he say?"

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, the redhead drawing her knees to her chest. "He says it's because he still loves me."

Jeff let out a low whistle, "I had kinda figured that but.."

"It's not the first time he's said it."

Jeff nodded slowly, "What else happened?"

The former Diva hesitated for a moment. "We kissed."

Jeff's brows raised. "Did he kiss you?"

Lita shook her head in the negative, "No."

Jeff raked his hands through his hair, "Baby girl..you really gotta think 'bout all this before it happens again."

"It won't happen again."

"Bullshit Li," Jeff shook his head, "I can see it plain as day on his face..an' you? You try an' hide it, but I can see it on your face."

Lita tossed her hands up helplessly. "Then what am I supposed to do? Ignore him?"

"It might not hurt, but..I've got a better idea."

"Enlighten me."

"You need to make a choice Li..an' not for John's sake, not even for Randy's sake..but for your's an' more importantly, for Katie's. Cuz with you, like you are now? That's no good for Katie." Jeff sat on the coffee table, leaning before her. "Promise me, before this campin' trip is through? You'll make up your mind."

"But I--"

Jeff placed a finger on her lips. "Li, baby girl..you gotta make up your mind. I mean, it's pretty clear to me that whatever you an' Randy had? Still beats strong. An' if you ain't careful? One little kiss may lead to somethin' else. I'm not sayin' you'd do that on purpose, but you don't know that for sure."

Lita nodded, "I understand."

"Now, there is somethin' I'd like to know."

The redhead raised a brow, "About?"

"If say..you had gotten over Randy..would you be able to tell me you love John?"

The redhead's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I can't say Jeff..I mean--"

"Who's more important to you?"

"Jeff..I can't do that." Lita shook her head defiantly. "You should know that, I can't put one person over the other..no matter what."

Jeff raised a brow, "You've done it before.."

"That was different Jeffrey."

"In some ways..yeah it was. But, in other ways..it's the same." Jeff held up a hand, requesting for her compliance. "You an' Matt were together, an' I was your best friend..but you still had to choose..an' you chose me."

"The point?"

Jeff frowned, "You put me over Matt, even though we were both equally important to ya..why can't you do that now?"

"Because it's just different Jeff." Lita shook her head, resting her chin on her knees. "John's been my support, my best friend for the past four years an' Randy is an ex boyfriend from four years ago--"

"Who also happens to be the father of your child..an' someone you still love."

"Yeah but--"

"If it were me in this situation, instead of John..who would you choose?"

"I can't choose Jeff.."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, when the front door swung open.

"Mommy, Uncle Jeff! Come on!"

Lita swung her legs down, but before she had the chance to move, Jeff placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Think 'bout what I jus' said Li. Katie deserves her momma..an' she needs her momma."

Lita nodded shortly, brushing past Jeff to meet her daughter at the door. And once Jeff had also moved, all four were on their way for another hike.

**xxx**

Just as they had yesterday, Jeff lead the way; while Katie was settled between Lita and Randy. The tension was still evident between Lita and Randy, but for Katie's sake..all three adults tried to keep the conversation light. Of course, that also lead to mostly silence on the redhead's part; but it worked for the time being. And this time, instead of the ominous grey skies, the skies were bright. That alone was enough encouragement to the already excited four year old for her to pressure them all into taking a longer excursion then they had planned. And while Jeff did question if the redhead would be up for it, Lita waved it off.

"Uncle Jeff?"

"Yes Katie bug?"

Katie blinked, "Why's mommy so sad?"

Jeff paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure it's just cuz she misses havin' daddy around."

Katie nodded slowly, "Did mommy show you her princess necklace?"

Jeff raised a brow, "Princess necklace?"

The four year old nodded, "Uh huh..Randy an' me got it for her."

Jeff blinked, sending a questioning look to the redhead, "No she didn't Katie.."

"Mommy, did you bring your princess necklace?"

Lita forced a smile, "No Katie I didn't."

"How come?"

"Because Katilyn, I wouldn't want to lose it."

"Oh."

"Can you tell me 'bout the necklace Katie?"

The four year old beamed, "It's real purty Uncle Jeff..it's gots a sparkly red .." Katie trailed off then, her forehead furrowing in thought.

"Garnet." Randy put in quietly, "It'sgarnet and diamond."

Jeff let out a low whistle, "Sounds real pretty."

"It is!" Katie stated proudly. "An' Mommy looked like a princess with it on!"

Jeff smiled gently, "I'm sure she did Katie bug."

"Mommy are you okay?"

Lita smiled shakily, "I'm fine sweetheart, just a little tired."

"You should rest." Katie informed her mother solemnly. "Then Uncle Jeff can tell you a story!"

"Mommy will be fine sweetie."

"Actually," Jeff faked a yawn, stretching his arms overhead. "Those rocks up there look like a good spot to sit." He scooped up the four year old, "I think we could all use a rest."

Lita rolled her eyes, but none the less the four soon found themselves arranged on the rocks.

"Uncle Jeff.." Katie blinked expectantly from Randy's lap. "Tell me a story!"

Jeff nodded easily, "What kind of story Katie bug?"

The four year old frowned, "A princess story!"

Jeff chuckled, "Okay.."

"Don't forget, 'Once upon a time!"

Jeff nodded, "Once upon a time..there was a beautiful princess named Amelia. Princess Amelia was very happy, and the King and Queen were also very happy."

"Did Princess Amelia have a Prince?"

"I'm gettin' to that." Jeff reassured with a grin. "Princess Amelia was in love with a Prince."

"What was the prince's name?"

"Roger."

"Did they have kids?"

"They had a little girl."

"What was her name?"

"If you keep interruptin' me, I can't tell my story." Jeff raised a brow, leaning back to rest his palms flat on the rocks. "They had a beautiful daughter, an' her name was Katherine..an' they were all very happy. But one day, an evil wizard put a spell on Prince Roger, an' he got seperated from Princess Amelia and Katherine."

"Oh no.."

"Princess Amelia was very, very sad..so she took Katherine away from that kingdom, because she didn't want to be sad anymore. One day Princess Amelia and Katherine met another Prince--"

"What was his name?"

"Jeremy." Jeff paused a moment, avoiding the look he was receiving from Lita. "An' Prince Jeremey fell in love with Princess Amelia..but Princess Amelia was still really sad.."

"Is that cuz she missed Prince Roger?"

Jeff nodded solemnly, "Princess Amelia was still in love with Prince Roger, even though she hadn't seen him in such a long time."

"What happened?"

"Princess Amelia tried to be happy with Prince Jeremy, an' they raised Princess Katherine..but Princess Amelia was still sad..until one day, Prince Roger found them."

"What 'bout Prince Jeremy?"

"Princess Amelia decided that--"

"I think it's time we head back now." Lita interrupted then. "Katie you need to eat lunch."

The four year old pouted, "But mommy.."

"We'll finish the story tonight Katie bug," Jeff winked to the still pouting child. "I promise."

Katie let out an overdramatic sigh. "Okay.."

Jeff pushed off from the rocks, offering a hand to the redhead. "Come on Katie..I'll give ya a piggy back ride."

Katie grinned, "I'll race ya!"

"Kaitlyn."

"Ready, set..go!"

Before the three could blink, Katie had dashed off..and much to their chagrin, she disappeared off the trail into a more wooded part. That in turn lead to the three adults splitting up so they could search the area for the four year old; all agreeing that they would meet back at the cabin. And as it turned out..Randy was fortunate enough to find the wayward child first; the two arriving back to the cabin just as Jeff was emerging from another part of the woods. But as the minutes ticked on..and the once clear skies started to darken..there was no sign of the redhead. Jeff and Randy agreed to wait another ten minutes..taking in the fact that Lita hadn't eaten since yesterday evening, so maybe it was just her lack of energy and sleep kicking in. But, just as the rain started to fall..ten minutes had long passed..and there was still no sign of the former Diva. The two exchanged a worried look, all three heading back inside the cabin then. But, while Jeff was putting an exhausted four year old down for her nap; Randy was rummaging through the closet for an umbrella and a flashlight. Jeff further insisted he take bottled water and food for the redhead, and by the time Randy left the cabin, he was toting a backpack. Jeff could only hope then, that one..nothing had happened to the redhead and more importantly that she would be found soon.

* * *

_Author note: Sorry for the cliffie but..it was necessary! I will try to have the next chapter up soon..but I can't make promises. _

Review Responses:

**together**: you read right, she kissed him..and right on about Dawn. She's nosy but yeah, still defending Lita. Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91**: I'm sorry if it's stressing but..it's for the plot! Thank you for the review!

**Terri16**: A good deal of time will pass before Lita and Randy find out about Stacy and John's night..it won't be pretty but they'll find out. Thank you for the review!

**aussiewrestlingfan**: Welcome back! I hope your time away was fun. Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: All I hafta say is..Stacy will get her just desserts..Thank you for the review!

**Red** : touching neh? mayhaps a bit..odd, considering who it is. but eh, it works and it's my story..lol. Thank you for the review!

**xtremediva**: lol, I swore once I would never write a story with a triangle, and yet..what did I do. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**.: She'll face it soon enough. Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: Who loves her more? I'm not telling..lol. Thank you for the review!

**randylover-no1**: Thank you! I just hope this chapter was okay. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Jeff will be the only one who can reach Lita for a bit (in the sense that he can actually talk some sense into her) so..yeah. She'll make up her mind soon enough. Will that lead to an end of the story? Bwahahaha, no. Thank you for the review!

**viper-sa**: They will, just not yet. More plot to come before those two have a face off. Thank you for the review!


	30. Something I've Missed

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: In the next chapter, I'll play catch up..meaning, I'll have everyone more or less on the same day, not necessairly the same time..enjoy..  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Something I've Missed 

It wasn't enough that her daughter had run off, and it wasn't enough that she had gotten lost looking for her..but of course, it just had to start raining. Normally, Lita wouldn't care too much if it was raining, but that fact combined with the way she was feeling at the moment; she just hoped that her daughter had been found. Of course, she didn't know that someone was looking for her, just that with each passing second and despite the thick canopy of trees; she was getting more soaked by the moment. Damp red locks plastered to her face, her fingers were starting to become numb and her clothes were soaked. All in all, the redhead was miserable and tripping over a raised root didn't help her situation any. But, the end result - or at least the cursing - did alert the would be rescuer to her whereabouts. Lita leaned back against the tree, not caring in the slightest that her jeans were getting ruined, her toe was throbbing and she had cut her hand on a rock. 

"How did you get all the way out here?"

Lita scowled, "I followed the leprechaun in hopes that I'd find a pot of gold Randy. How the hell do you think I got here?"

Randy shook his head, kneeling down slightly. "Well come on, lets get back to the cabin."

The redhead raised a brow, "Do you remember the way back?"

Randy scoffed, "Of course I do."

"Alright.." Lita rested her good hand on the trunk of the tree. "Just give me a minute..the forest floor and I have bonded."

Randy raised a brow at that, grasping her forearm. "What happened?"

The former Diva gritted her teeth, reluctantly grasping his arm as she stood. "A root attacked me."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Did you break anything?"

"Only my pride," Lita stated dryly as she balanced herself. "But no, I don't think so..my toe hurts and I cut my hand."

"I see.." He removed his hand then, only to take a look at the injured palm. "It doesn't look too deep."

"I'm not worried about it," The redhead removed her hand from his. "Can we just get back? I'm soaking wet, starving and-"

"So I noticed," Randy slipped the backpack from his shoulders. "There's a blanket in there."

"Thanks.." Lita muttered as she unzipped the backpack, a hand dipping within to grasp the blanket. "So..who found Katie?"

Randy shrugged, "I did..not too far from the trail actually."

The former Diva nodded, wrapping the blanket around herself. "How long ago was that?"

"Half an hour or so.." Randy mentioned then, "She fell asleep right before I left."

Lita nodded shortly, gingerly taking a step forward. "Damn it."

"It's probably just twisted, if you want I can take a look at it."

Lita pursed her lips, "I can walk fine..let's just get back to the cabin."

"Right." Randy hid the smirk growing on his face, if there was one thing that would never change. "Are you sure you don't want some help?"

The redhead scowled, "I'm perfectly fine Randy. Now let's just go."

Randy just shook his head, glancing at the redhead from the corner of his eye as the two started on their way. But, what they didn't count on, was Randy tripping over a root in a similar fashion as Lita had tripped..just not with the same root.

"Smooth move."

"Ha ha." Randy scowled, pushing up from the ground, "About as graceful as your fall?"

Lita stuck out her tounge, "Well then, gimpy, can you walk?"

Tentatively, Randy set a foot forward, valiantly hiding the grimace of pain on his face. "I'll manage."

Lita raised a brow, ignoring the throbbing in her own foot for a moment. "Alright..let's go then."

Randy rolled his eyes, taking another step forward only to wince in pain. "I don't know if I'll make it."

An amused smirk crossed the redhead's face in spite of it all, "Well I guess I'll just leave you here then.."

"So nice to know you care," Randy grumbled sourly, "So, since you know the way back, can you at least send Jeff to get me?"

The former Diva scowled, "Well then what the hell are we going to do, huh? I could've just found my way back on my own..but no. You just had to-"

"You know what? Just stop right there." Randy shook his head, the two past the point of caring that they were getting soaked. "I went after you because I was worried that something may have happened. Worried for Katie's sake, not so I'd look like some knight in shining armor."

Lita crossed her arms, the blanket falling from her shoulders then in a damp heap. "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Is it so wrong to just genuinely worry? Or do you think I'm that much of a heartless bastard?"

"I never said that."

He snorted indifferently, "It sure seems that way."

Lita huffed, "Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"Look, all I know is that the longer we stand here arguing in the rain, none the less; the more of a chance we take at getting pneumonia or something." Randy sent a look over his shoulder, then around the area. "If we don't find some sort of shelter, we're-"

"I get that, alright?" Lita shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just don't want to worry Katie."

"If we at least find somewhere to just wait out the rain.." Randy shrugged, leaning against a nearby tree. "Then it'll make getting back to the cabin a hell of a lot easier."

The redhead slowly nodded, "I think I passed by a little cave or something.."

Randy smirked in spite of it all. "I'd say I'd race ya there, but.."

Lita just rolled her eyes, the two making their way in the direction of what Lita hoped was the cave. Of course, it didn't help that Lita refused any type of help, even though both were walking with a noticeable limp. Nor did it help that they were both soaked, the rain was still steadily falling, and when Randy bothered to check his watch; they realized that it was already going on 4:00 p.m. All in all, by the time they reached the cave, not a word had been uttered from the redhead while Randy was equally silent. The former Diva was just generally miserable about the fact that she had gotten stuck in the rain, but now that she had gotten lost and stuck with Randy for who knew how long. That additional information only added to her current state of feeling miserable..but it also troubled her to an extent. Not just for the fact that it was Randy, but rather, the words that Jeff had spoken to her that morning. 

**xxx**

By the time the two had found the shelter they had been seeking, they had not a pair of dry clothing between them. The blanket Lita had over her before was now reducsed to a pile of mud, cotton and dirt. Of course, the fact that they both had a throbbing foot, plus a hand that was in need of some attention didn't help their situation any. Still though, once they had at least settled on dry land, Lita still wasn't speaking. Randy had figured that she was just overly miserable about the situation, and as such..didn't want to risk provoking her temper. So, instead of trying to make conversation with her, he set the backpack between them. And at this moment, when Randy checked his watch again, it was now 4:45 and the rain was still falling. But at least now, instead of being drenched, they were both just cold and in pain. 

"I think Jeff put another blanket in there."

"I hope so." Lita managed as she rubbed her arm in an attempt to regain some warmth. "And it's not like we could really start a fire in here."

Randy shrugged, glancing around the darkened cave. "I can see if there's some sticks or something."

"No really Randy?" The redhead began sardonically, the former Diva straining to examine the cut on her hand. "I figured you'd just conjure up a fire from the rock."

"You know what.." Randy began as he gingerly pushed up from the cave floor. "Go ahead, whine, be a bitch.. I don't care. All I'm trying to do is make the best of this hellish situation."

Lita scowled, "You could've just stayed at the cabin."

He sent her a pointed look before he flicked the flashlight on. "Right, and if we had found you dead?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "You're being a touch overdramatic aren't you?"

He smiled dryly, "I learned from the best."

Lita tossed her head, "Fuck off."

"Gladly." Was the last thing he said before he stalked..or at least limped..to the further reaches of the cave.

Lita frowned, dragging the backpack into her lap; hazel orbs squinting to distinguish the various items that Jeff had apparently packed.

"Can you see if there are any matches in there?"

Lita rolled her eyes, setting aside a bottled water, two granola bars and the second blanket before she searched further. "Found them."

"Good..we won't freeze to death then."

"Right, because you are the last person I want to see before I take my last breath."

Randy tossed down the pile of sticks and dry leaves in his arms. "Can you do me a favor please?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Lita gawked, "What right do you have telling me to shut up? You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place!"

"I'm the one who got us into this mess? Of course I did, didn't I. Because you know what Li? This morning while Katie was off looking for ladybugs, I did a rain dance in hopes that it would rain, just so we could get stuck here. It's all my fault.." Randy rolled his eyes, kneeling down to snatch the matches. "And how do you figure that? Oh wait..that's right. Everything is my fault when something goes wrong in your perfect little life."

Lita's eyes narrowed, "Fuck you Randy, you don't understand the hell I've been through."

He raised a brow, settling back on his good foot. "Would you like to compare notes then? My life hasn't exactly been a fucking picnic."

Lita raised a brow in turn, "As enthralling as that may sound, I'd rather save that bedtime story for another time..how does never sound to you?"

Randy rolled his eyes, shaking his head a touch as he piled the sticks together. "I don't understand you."

The redhead snorted in disbelief, "This coming from the same person who said they could see things in my eyes."

"Yeah," He admitted easily, tearing out a matchstick. "When you're not putting up such a damn front."

"I do not."

"Alright, that's just bullshit Li." Randy shook his head again, striking the match. "You put up this fucking front, that same damn protective wall that you had when I first met you."

"I'm surprised you retained that lovely little memory."

He tossed aside the spent match, lighting another. "How could I forget? All I did was say hello to you, and you nearly ripped my fucking head off."

The former Diva smiled dryly, "Actually, if I recall correctly? Your exact words were..and I quote, 'hey baby, that dress looks really good on you, but would look even better on my bedroom floor'." Lita glared, "How the hell was I supposed to take that?"

"So it's my fault that my horomones did that talking before my brain kicked in?"

Lita rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as the fire started. "That seems to be a rather nasty habit of yours."

A wry smirk crossed his face then, Randy leaning back against the cave wall opposite her. "I never got any complaints from you after that day."

"I'm starting to think you hit your head when you tripped, because I might be wrong..but our sex life really isn't the best thing to bring up right now."

"Oh? Then what should we talk about? The weather? How about, how are the husband and kids? Oh..I know." He nodded slowly, "How about we talk about the fact that you can't give me a straight, fucking answer."

"How about, no." Lita shook her head, brushing her damp locks from her face. "And as a matter of fact? How about we start a no talking rule."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Be that way."

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"..."

The two remained in silence then, the redhead uncapping the water bottle at her side; gingerly drawing the blanket around her shaking form. And for his part, Randy kept one leg extended outwards while the other was drawn to his chest. Both of course, were pointedly ignoring the other, but for different reasons. In Randy's case, it was a matter of confusion. He couldn't quite understand how she had gone from kissing him, just last night, to being such a cold hearted bitch right now. It was frustrating, to say the least, and if it had been any other woman..he really wouldn't have given a damn. But for the redhead's part, as she unwrapped one of the granola bars, she thought back to her conversation with Jeff from earlier. His quesstions, her responses and his words from this morning echoing through her mind, every time she so much as glimpsed at the man sitting across from her. She had long since admitted to herself that she still loved Randy Orton, but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was, how to push that feeling back to the pit of her heart where she had buried it before, and long enough so she could move on. 

**xxx**

Since she didn't have a watch, and since they weren't speaking to each other; Lita was unaware of the time. Not that it mattered all that much to her at the moment, the pain in her foot had long been forgotten, while the pain in her hand was being remidied at the moment. Or at least as best she could, with her entire being still cold despite the fire and despite the blanket that was half wrapped around her shoulders. And the last time she had dared to look at Randy, he was in a similar state. His arms wrapped around the bent knee at his chest, and she could only guess that he was just as cold as she was. Not that she would readily admit that she was concerned, just that it gave her some sort of sick satisfaction knowing that he was sharing her misery. Which was why, in spite of the underlying tension between them right now; the redhead found herself laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

Lita shook her head, resting her injured hand in her lap. "Just thinking.."

"About?"

The former Diva smirked, "The last time we got caught in the rain."

Randy nodded slowly, blue eyes falling on the cave wall just above her head. "Cancun."

"Yeah.." Lita stared down at her hand, dragging the backpack to her side again. "Did Jeff put a first aid kit in here?"

His shoulders lifted in a shrug, "I'm not sure actually."

"Well..this might not need stitches," The redhead stated wryly, "But it stings like a bitch."

Randy smirked in spite of it all, "I'm sure it does."

The redhead just nodded. "Look Randy I-"

He held up a hand, rising then from his spot opposite her. "Just save it okay? I know we have a lot of..issues between us right now, but can we just set that aside so I can lend you a hand?"

Lita just shrugged, "Only if you let me apologize for being such a bitch."

Randy rolled his eyes, settling on the other side of the backpack. "You can't make apologies for being you."

Lita snorted, "Yeah I guess not..but what I said was uncalled for, and for that..I am sorry."

Randy waved it off, digging through the backpack then. "I think we both said some shit that was uncalled for."

"More so me than you."

"Whatever Li." Randy shrugged it off, removing the first aid kit then. "Let me see."

Lita held out her hand for his inspection, Randy opening the first aid kit then. "I just hope Katie is okay."

Randy chuckled, removing a square of gauze, medical tape and some antiseptic ointment. "I'm more worried about Jeff actually."

Confusion etched on her features, "Why?"

"Granted yes, Katie's probably freaking out, but Jeff is the one who has to keep her calm."

Lita let out a laugh, "Didn't think of it that way."

Randy just nodded, concentrating instead of applying the ointment to her hand. "Just hope this doesn't get infected or something."

Hazel orbs drifted then, first to his equally dishevled state, then to her hand. "Yeah."

Randy fell into silence, placing the gauze over the cut before he held it in place to tape it.

"Odd as this may sound..you would make a really great dad."

Randy blinked, "Where did that come from?"

"Well it's just," Lita nodded down to her newly bandaged hand. "The first time Jeff put a bandaid on Katie..she ended up wearing more on her face than on the skinned elbow."

Randy snorted, "Well it's not brain surgery or anything."

"I know that, I'm just saying that's all." Lita's shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug, the former Diva somehow uncaring that he still held her hand in his. "I-"

"Li..I need to know something."

The redhead's face contorted in confusion, "What?"

"Why did you ask me to come with you and Katie for this camping trip?"

Lita blinked, "I thought you might've wanted to spend more time with Katie."

He nodded then, very lightly tightening the grip on her hand. "But why? I mean, this just seems like one of those..sacred Uncle Jeff moments for Katie and-"

"Well I'm sorry for inviting you then."

"Li, please." Randy shook his head, moving the backpack aside. "Has John ever gone with you?"

"What does he have anything to do with it?"

"Just answer the question."

The former Diva sighed, "I asked him to come with us once, and he said he wouldn't want to intrude on a weekend that Katie wanted to spend with Jeff. That and he wasn't sure if Stephanie, Shane or Vince would approve the time off."

"And that's just the point Li, I mean you've asked him to come with you..he said no." Randy shrugged, staring down at the blanket a moment. "What if I had said no?"

"Then you would've said no..geez Randy, why does is it such a big deal?"

"It's just.." Randy trailed off then, picking at the fringe of the blanket with his free hand. "You said last week, just because you're letting me in Katie's life, doesn't automatically mean I'm back in yours."

"Which I still stand by."

"Then why are we sitting here like this, why did we end up like we did last night." Randy paused, waiting until she was looking at him before he met her gaze. "Why, even if you say it was a mistake, did we kiss last week?"

"Nostalgia?"

Randy rolled his eyes, scooting closer to her. "I'd say nostalgia, if it only happened once. But-"

"I don't know Randy." Lita sighed, her eyes fluttering shut then. "I would be lying if I said this didn't feel right, but at the same time..it's just incredibly wrong that it's not even funny."

"I never thought it was funny Li, but if you're going through such hell right now." Randy tugged lightly on her hand, "Why don't you do something about it?"

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line. "And what would you suggest, hm? That I break up with John when he gets back from RAW? Or maybe I should have you break up with him for me."

Randy shook his head, "I'm not asking you to do that Li, and I would never ask you to do that."

"It sure seems that way."

"Well what am I supposed to think then?" Randy inwardly sighed, "I mean, last week when I kissed you, you kissed me back. You didn't stop me, until later. Why? And then last night, hell..you kissed me."

"I'm well aware of my actions Randy."

"Then do something please." Randy's eyes shut, his free hand raking through his damp hair. "I want to be with you, I've made that clear to you already. What do you want?"

Lita sighed, her head bowing then. "I can't answer that right now."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not fair to John and it's not fair to you." Lita shook her head, turning her face when his eyes opened. "I'm sorry if you think I'm leading you on or something, but that's not my intent and-"

"Then why did you kiss me last night?"

Lita fell silent a moment, not entirely sure what had compelled her to do that in the first place. "Te amo." She stated on a whisper, not trusting herself to look him in the face.

"Excuse me?"

Lita sighed, sucking in a sharp breath, misty hazel orbs locking with blue. "I love you."

Randy smiled half heartedly, "Then why aren't we together?"

"You know that answer to that Randy..and they have names. That complicates things and-"

"I know that Li, but." Randy shook his head, his free hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "You know how I feel about you.."

Lita nodded, leaning slightly into his touch. "I know Randy, but-"

He cut her off, not by words, but by a simple action. An action that was becoming all too familiar in the past week when they were alone. He waited again, to see if she would respond, and when she did..he didn't hesitate to act on it. The hand that had been on her cheek, came to rest at the back of her neck; his tounge probing gently at her lips. And much like last night, eventually she found herself in his lap; her fingers threading through his hair. Despite the turmoil between them earlier, despite the hellish situation that she was sinking further into; she gave into her instincts..to her raw emotions. She wanted to be with him at that moment, not caring in that window of time that she was with someone..nor that he was with someone. She held his face to hers desperately, her body shivering from more than just the cold as his hand left her hair; trailing down her side. His hand rested at her hip, his mouth leaving hers; the two breathing heavily at that moment. Through heavy lidded eyes, she gazed at him; his hand moving from her hip to rest on her outer thigh. Randy's lips moved back to hers, a chaste kiss placed before featherlight kisses were dropped on her jaw, trailing to her ear. His mouth lingered there, pausing long enough to murmer the sentiments that passed from her parted lips earlier. Love had brought them to this point, and love had brought them to this situation now. Lita sucked in a sharp breath as his lips trailed over the smooth expanse of her neck; the oh so familiar feeling sending spine tingling sensations through her. And the fire gave a crack..and the moment was gone. 

Lita smiled sadly, "We should try and get some rest.."

He nodded, resting his forehead against hers, another kiss stolen then. "I love you."

A tear escaped, Randy wiping that one away. "Te amo."

A sad smile crossed his face, Randy wrapping the blanket around them both; the redhead still in his arms. And that was how they fell asleep; both exhausted from the day's events and the fact that they hadn't had a wink of sleep last night. He knew it was wrong, to be holding her like this, holding her the way he used to. Kissing her like he once had, but it felt right at that moment. And even if they couldn't be together right now, this moment was enough to hold him over..and it gave him hope that one day, they could be together again.

* * *

_**Author notes**: _

My prequel for this fic, (no title yet..I'm still working on that part) will be coming within the next two weeks. It'll focus mostly on the beginnings of their relationship and of course their actual relationship. Mainly, it'll answer a few questions, explain a few things..stuff like that. 

**Review Respones**: 

**together**: In regards to John and Stacy, you'll find out in the next update. Am I mean for making you wait? Maybe..lol. Thank you for the review!

**aussiewrestlingfan**: Thanks Carolyn! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: She'll make her choice, geez woman, rushing the authoress like that..when you know how much I enjoy torturing the characters..(whoops..did I admit that outloud?) Leave it to good ole Jeff..heh. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Yes, if not for Jeff..this story would be a whole lot more of indecisive Lita..which isn't entirely a bad thing. lol. Thank you for the review!

**randy-john-lover**: I'm tryin..hehe. I will try and update twice a week, but I can't make promises as I don't want to neglect my other stories. Thank you for the review!

**J3r1ch0h0lic4eva**: Thanks! I just hope you haven't given up on me for making some John/Lita in this..lol. It'll come, just be patient. Thank you for the review!

**Red**: Unfortunately, she has to be indecisve for a few more chapters..but then that torture ends..a new one begins. Lovely cycle, neh? Thank you for the review!

**abril4**: Wow, I feel for you..lol. Stacy..hm..you'll find out..hehe. Thank you for the review!

**viper-sa**: You'll find out in the next chappie, sorry for making you wait but I hope this was enough to tide ya over. Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91**: lol, Jeff's story was a last minute addition but it definately worked. Thank you for the review!

**randy-loverno1**: Oh..Randy/Lita moments are fun, rare and will be fewer in upcoming chapters though. Thank you for the review!

**free-vibe**: I'm taking that as a compliment that the story is well written..lol. I personally don't dislike any of the victims..err..cast in this story. But I had to make some people evil. Too many good people in a story is just boring. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: You changed your mind? lol, I can't tell you how many times I've...I'll just shut up now.lol. I hope this chapter didnt' disappoint. Thank you for the review!

I just want to thank you all for your encouragement, for sticking with this crazy little piece of mine..it really means a lot to me and I don't know if I'll ever be able to say that enough. 


	31. Tenative Compromise?

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: In the next chapter, I'll play catch up..meaning, I'll have everyone more or less on the same day, not necessairly the same time..enjoy..  
Thank yous for all the reviewers on the last chapter. Review responses follow the actual chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Tentative Compromise 

Stacy caught up with John in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. She really hadn't intended on following him there, just that..the evening was entirely too uncomfortable for her liking. Of course, the long legged blonde didn't expect for the evening to go smoothly; just that she wasn't quite prepared. From the moment they met up with Victoria and Tyson in the lobby, Stacy had felt that she was unwanted company. Not that the raven haired Diva and her husband gave her the outright cold shoulder..just the overall mood from the group as a whole. The blonde Diva admitted that yes, it had been some time since she had really hung out with Victoria outside of the business. As a matter of fact, the last time she really had was for Lita's baby shower. And, after that point in time, things started to change..slowly but surely. The rosters had merged not long after, and thanks to that, Stacy had been re-united with long time best friend Torrie Wilson. Looking back on everything that had happened since that time, Stacy came to some sort of realization as to the melancholy curtain that had been draped over the night. Almost painfully, she realized that her spot so to speak, would have been Lita's if the redhead had been there. But it wasn't like Stacy was trying to move in on Lita's friends..nor did she want to take Lita's place. All she had wanted, was to talk to John Cena, in private. But, of course, Dawn Marie had to ruin that the moment she invited herself into John's hotel room. 

"Look," John began, effectively shaking Stacy from her thoughts. "I don't mean to be rude or nothin'..but why the hell did you follow me?"

Stacy frowned, "Who said I followed you? In case you haven't noticed John, I'm not the most liked person in the bunch tonight."

"An' that's my problem?" John shook his head, raking a hand over his hair. "You coulda just said no."

The blonde Diva raised a brow, "I tried to John, believe me..the last place I wanted to be tonight was here. But, no..Dawn had a death grip on my arm."

John just shrugged, "So why are you still here?"

Stacy pursed her lips, placing a hand on her hip. "Because I want to talk to you."

John snorted indifferently, "I really don' think that's the best idea right now..an' besides which? My mind hasn't changed..I ain't goin' through with this."

Stacy crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I guess I'll be having a little conversation with Randy when he gets back..pity, isn't it John? After all of these years, you finally get the girl..only to lose her."

John's eyes narrowed, "An' she would believe him over me? Please Stacy, you have just as much to lose outta tellin' him as I do."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Stacy bluffed easily, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Can you say the same, hm? You say you know her so well, you say you trust her..but can she say the same about you?"

John scoffed, "See..that's the difference between me an' Li..you an' that ass..I do trust her, I know she trusts me."

Stacy raised a challenging brow, "So she trusts you enough to forgive you, after she's found out you cheated on her?"

"Does Randy trust you?" John retorted quickly, "Do you trust him?"

Stacy remained silent a moment, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "I can't say if he trusts me..but do I trust him? Before _she_ came back, yes..I trusted him without a doubt. But now? I can't really say."

John smirked, "Then how can you say you're willin' to take the risk, huh? Who's to say Randy ain't gonna see through that little lie of yours?"

"I say it's a risk I'm willing to take because I'd rather have her completely out of the picture than have to deal with that sort of competition." Stacy clenched her jaw, her gaze leveling evenly with John's. "Admit it, their past? It's hard to compete with that."

John huffed, "Who said there's anythin' to compete over?"

Stacy raised a brow, "So you're telling me that, you don't think about their past? Worry that maybe, just maybe, Lita hasn't gotten over him? Can you honestly tell me that, part of you doesn't feel like a replacement? Just a substitue before the real thing comes back?"

John hesitated a moment, before he squared his shoulders. "Don't try to make your insecurities mine Stacy..granted, you an' Randy may have been together longer than me an' Li..but she's been livin' with me since she left."

"Yeah and?" Stacy waved it off indifferently, "Has she told you she loves you?"

"We ain't even been together for two weeks Stacy."

"Have you told her, that you love her?"

"Look, just leave my personal life outta this, alright?" John shook his head, jamming his hands into his pockets. "You wanna get Li outta the picture? Fine, you go ahead an' you try an' do it..but leave me out of it."

Stacy smirked, shaking her head slowly. "You just don't get it, do you? You're just as much to blame for what happened as I am..all I'm trying to do, is propose a logical solution that'll save both of our asses."

John raised a brow, "So you're tellin' me that, lyin', talkin' shit 'bout Randy to Katie behind her mothers back is a logical solution? How?"

"It takes the heat off of other issues..more pressing issues." Stacy stated evenly, the long legged blonde leaning back against the wall. "I'm not saying that they don't have to find out, but that-"

"No." John remained firm. "I ain't doin' it..I ain't gonna sit there an' lie to Li..an I ain't gonna sit there an'-"

"Tell Katie the truth about her father?" Stacy finished smoothly. "All Katie see's right now is one side of her father, who's to say that Lita will ever tell her everything?"

"That's Lita's choice Stacy, and Li's alone." John shook his head again, "I ain't gonna do it..so you just figure this shit out on your own."

"So instead, you'll just come clean and tell Lita that you slept with me." Stacy smirked, pressing her palms flat on the wall behind her. "I can just imagine how well she'll take that news."

John raised a brow, "I'd rather come clean with her 'bout that then go through with this stupid little scheme of yours."

"Oh really?" Stacy licked her lips, her mouth curving into a devious smile. "You'd rather tell her that, while she was back home..spending time with her ex, none the less..that you slept with someone? And not just any someone..that you slept with me? Do you or do you not recall, one of the reasons that lead to them splitting in the first place?"

John shook his head, not phased in the slightest. "I recall perfectly well, an' that wasn't one of the reasons."

"But," Stacy held up a hand before he could say another word. "Randy never slept with me, he never cheated on her..you did."

"I'm aware of that," John stated easily. "It was a mistake, all people make 'em."

Stacy shook her head, "Pretty big mistake, don't you think?"

John remained silent a moment, his weight shifting back before he just shrugged. "Then I just take that risk..I ain't gonna go through with your little idea, so why don' you just worry about how Randy's gonna take it when he finds out." 

Stacy scowled, her eyes narrowing as John entered the bathroom. She honestly didn't understand what John's problem was with the whole idea. Given yes, it was underhanded and sneaky, but at least it protected both of respective relationships a lot better than just outright telling the truth. Not that she wouldn't tell Randy about that night eventually, just that if this plan went through first..it would probably make things easier. Perhaps yes, her judgement was a little clouded, but all she wanted was Lita out of the picture. Permanently if at all possible, but at least out of the picture. Having Lita around only put a further wedge in her relationship with Randy. Given yes, things had been on shaky ground for a good deal of time now, but at least before they were able to sit down and actually talk. Now all Randy cared about was fixing his relationship with his daughter. Which also translated to Randy spending a fair amount of time with Lita. And it wasn't so much that Randy wanted to spend time with his daughter, that really didn't bother the long legged blonde. What did bother her, was the mother of that child. 

**xxx**

Dawn Marie waited until Stacy had disappeared inside the women's bathroom; the brunette Diva walking around the corner then..a hand held to her mouth in shock. Given, she had her suspicions about what had happened between John and Stacy, but to actually hear that it happened? Lita would be absolutely crushed. The brunette gave two shits less as to what happened between Randy and Stacy as a result, all she really cared about was how Lita would take this news. She suspected that the former Diva was hesitant enough about falling in love with John, in fear that she would get her heart broken. And apparently, John had unwillingly done just that. Of course, Lita wasn't exactly clean on her side of things either. The brunette knew that Lita was still in love with Randy, she knew that she had her regrets about ending things with him..and she also knew about the moments they had shared recently. Dawn wondered if perhaps, if Stacy or John knew about those moments..maybe they would change their minds about Stacy's plan. The brunette felt that, Lita wouldn't tell John the entire truth about things..and she had a hunch that Randy would present the same treatment to Stacy. But, on the other hand, Lita was already pissed off enough at Dawn that if she even so much as hinted about anything..Lita would go beyond pissed. And on the other hand, Lita deserved to know about what happened between Stacy and John. Admittingly yes, John had said he would tell Lita..but when? 

Dawn's eyes averted when the door to the men's bathroom swung open. "I think you and I need to have a little chat."

John raised a brow, "About?"

The brunette Diva raised a brow in turn, "Don't play that dumb shit with me, I heard you and Stacy."

John's eyes narrowed, "You always gotta spy on people don't you? When are you gonna drop that little high school habit?"

Dawn's jaw clenched, "Don't you dare start with me John Cena..how the hell could you do that to Lita?"

"It was a mistake Dawn." John shook his head, raking his hands over his hair. "I admit that, it was a stupid mistake, but I can't do nothin' 'bout it now."

"And you think Lita's just going to smile and say she understands?" Dawn shook her head, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "How could you be so stupid? All I've heard, hell all Chris, Tyson, Vi, Shawn, Lillian, Shane..all of us..all we've heard..all we've seen since she moved in with you, is how much you want to be with her. And yet, you go and throw that chance away?"

"If I could take it back, don't you think I would?" John spat out defensively, "I would give nothin' more than to just erase that night but I can't Dawn. It's killin' me, knowin' that I did somethin' that shitless to her."

Dawn raised a brow, "Then why did you let yourself get into that kind of situation in the first place? God, I thought you had more sense then that."

John raised a brow in turn, his hands clenching at his sides. "Well forgive me for that Dawn, but how was I supposed to take it, knowin' that my girl was spendin' time with her ex? An' not just any fuckin' ex."

"But to put yourself into that kind of mess?" Dawn sighed, tossing her hands helplessly before her. "I can understand if you wanted to get so drunk that you just wanted to forget about it all, but why? Don't you trust her?"

John remained silent a moment, leaning back against the wall. "I trust her..that ain't the issue..I don't trust him."

Dawn shook her head, "It takes two John.."

John raised a brow then, "You were there..did anythin' happen between 'em?"

Dawn blinked in shock, "I was watching Katie..so how could I have been there with them?"

John shrugged, pushing off from the wall. "Maybe she said somethin' to you that she hasn't told me..an' of course, there is the fact that when I got home? His ass was sittin' in my living room."

Dawn rolled her eyes, shifting uncomfortably as John took a step towards her. "Do you honestly think she'd cheat on you in your own house?"

John smirked, rolling his shoulders as he took another step. "Like I said, I trust Li..it's him I don't trust."

Dawn pursed her lips, "So what then? You think he tried to take advantage of her or something? I'm not a mind reader..I don't know what he was thinking and I wasn't there, remember?"

John nodded, "Then why did you tell me he was there?"

"I didn't tell you, it slipped."

John snorted, mere inches seperating the two in the narrow hallway. "Bullshit Dawn, I've known you longer than I've known her..things never just 'slip' from your big mouth."

Dawn's eyes narrowed in warning, "You'd better think about what you say to me John..because don't even think for a second that I won't tell Lita about your little escapade with Stacy."

"An' she would believe you why? She ain't talkin' to you Dawn so I doubt she'll listen to a word that you have to say."

"You're such an ass John." Dawn scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lita deserves to know and if you don't tell her? Then I will, you can rest assured about that."

"Tell Lita about what?"

The brunette Diva's eyes shifted to the new target. "Oh, about your night with John last week..I'm sure that Lita will be thrilled to find out about that."

Stacy's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Dawn raised a brow, "Try me..I'd tell her the second I saw her..hell I'd buy a ticket and meet her in Cameron when she got back from her camping trip to tell her about this."

"Bitch."

"Damn straight." Dawn inclined her chin, looking between the two defiantly. "Lita is my best friend and I will be damned if I just sit back and watch her get ruined by the likes of you."

John backed up, leaning against the opposite wall. "She wouldn't believe you so you can forget about tellin' her."

Dawn shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not..but that's the risk I take. Are you willing to take that risk John? Putting your relationship on the line for a maybe?" 

The three fell silent, Stacy standing in the middle of the hallway, looking between the two. Dawn's stance remained defiant, her mind made up for the moment that Lita needed to know. And if John wasn't going to tell her, the brunette was certain that she would. Given, she had avoided John's questions..but that was secondary right now. And for his part, John remained equally silent; the tension between himself and Dawn outweighing the tension between himself and Stacy. Even if Lita was highly pissed off at Dawn right now..and even if he didn't know why she was pissed at Dawn..there was still the chance that Lita would believe Dawn. He knew that Lita had to find out soon and the more time that passed before she found out, the more risk he was taking at ruining their future. A part of him wanted to tell Dawn to go ahead and tell Lita..maybe it would be easier that way. But, the more logical part of him knew that he had to tell the former Diva. It would be hard either way, but if the news was from him..perhaps it would still leave some hope. 

**xxx**

Neither one of them were sure how long they stood there, only that the tension continued to thicken with each passing moment. Stacy was still convinced that her way of handeling things would be best. Dawn, on the other hand, just wanted to tell Lita about what had happend. She didn't care what kind of damage it caused to Stacy and Randy's relationship..nor did she really think of the damage it would cause to Lita and John's relationship. All she did care about was Lita. As for John, he was in two minds about the whole thing. On one hand, Stacy's plan was starting to sound more appealing than telling Lita now. He had a hunch that, even if Dawn did tell the redhead..there was the slightest possibility that Lita would just brush it off as nothing. But, on the other hand, the guilt was eating at him something fierce and he didn't know how much longer he could take living that guilt. He remembered clear as day, the way Lita had been when she just thought that Randy had slept with Stacy. He could only imagine how she would take it now. Granted yes, his conscience would be clear, but would his future with the former Diva be clear? That part, he didn't have an answer to. 

Dawn pushed off the wall first, "Well..I really don't care what the two of you decide, but my mind is made up. I'm going to tell Lita about what happened, because she deserves to know."

"What's in it for you, huh Dawn?" John questioned then, a brow raising as the brunette blinked. "What exactly do you gain from tellin' Li? You feel better about yourself? You think that it'll patch up your friendship?"

Dawn tossed her hair, "I know she's pissed off at me, and I know that she and I really aren't on the best of terms right now, but she has been nothing but supportive to me when I needed her. It's the least I can do for her now."

"An' if she doesn't believe you?" John shrugged indifferently, "What then? You just push her further away..cuz I know Li will more than likely believe me over you."

"So, you're comfortable lying to her more?" Dawn retorted quickly, "You're telling me that you're willing to lie to her if she does believe me? You really are an asshole."

"I never said that, did I?" John raised a brow, his hands jamming into his pockets. "I have all intent of tellin' Li an'-"

"Then I hope she leaves your ass faster then you can blink." The brunette Diva spat out visciously, "And you and I both know who she'd go back to."

John's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Is that what you're waitin' for? You said you were happy for her, happy for me when we got together. Was that a lie? Are you really happy to see us together, or do you think she's better off with Randy?"

"I never said that, did I?" Dawn stated smoothly. "I just want to see her happy, and if it's with Randy or with you or whomever, I really don't care. Her happiness is what matters."

John snorted, "You sure ain't actin' like it."

"Then what do you suggest, hmm? That I just ignore this?" Dawn scoffed, "Please John, I'm not about to watch my best friend get her heart broken because her boyfriend couldn't keep his libido in check."

"I was drunk an' it was a mistake, alright?" John snapped at the brunette Diva. "It was a stupid mistake, an' if I could take it back..I would."

"But you can't.." Dawn shook her head, tsk'ing slightly. "And instead, you're willing to lie even more about it.."

Stacy scowled at the brunette Diva. "Why don't you just keep your nose out of this Dawn, it doesn't concern you."

Dawn scoffed at the tall blonde, "On the contrary Stacy..it does concern me. My best friend's heart is on the line."

Stacy frowned, clenching her hands at her sides. "Then why don't you let John handle it huh? Or do you want them to break up?"

"Fine job he's doing of handeling it." Dawn snapped shortly, looking between the two. "He's lying to her and you're not doing much better."

Stacy raised a brow, "Since when do you care?"

Dawn snorted, "Whoever said I did? I could give two shits less if Randy breaks up with you, he doesn't need a little slut like you in his life anyway."

Stacy's eyes narrowed dangerously, "But he deserves someone like Lita..right? That's what you think isn't it. John doesn't deserve her, but Randy does?"

"Did I say that? No. You obviously can't think for yourself so don't even try and think for me, Stacy." Dawn smiled sweetly at the tall blonde, "But for the record? He was a lot better off with her than he ever was with you or even if he was alone."

John's eyebrow twitched, blue eyes darkening as they settled on the brunette Diva. "So you do think she should be with him? Some fucking friend you are."

"What I meant was, she deserves someone who makes her happy." Dawn huffed, pointing a finger accusingly at John. "And I thought you could do that for her, but now I'm starting to think otherwise."

John shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "Just when you thought you knew someone..shit, if I didn't know better? I'd think you were plannin' on tellin' her just so she would go back to him."

Dawn's nostrils flared. "I can't believe you just said that John, because I thought I knew you. I really did think you cared about her, I really did think you love her, but now I'm starting to think otherwise. So maybe, she would be better off without you."

John's shoulders squared, his jaw clenching tightly. "I'd think carefully 'bout the next words that come flyin' out that mouth of yours."

Dawn remained impassive, "I could say the exact same to you John, you're walking a fine line right now."

"Is everything okay?" Victoria began hesitantly as she approached them, looking between the three. "The band's on intermission right now..we were thinking about just calling it a night."

Dawn sent a look to the raven haired Diva. "Everything's fine."

Victoria blinked, the raven haired Diva didn't hear a word of the conversation but by the way they were all standing right now..it looked like a war would break out. Confusion etched on her features. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Dawn forced a smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder"We were just heading back anyway.."

"Yeah..everything's fine Vikki." John nodded easily, though inside he questioned what Dawn would do. "We'll be there in a sec, alright?"

Victoria hestitated a moment, "I'll let the guys know then.." She shook her head but decided not to question it, instead heading back to the table.

Dawn looked between Stacy and John, "This conversation is over as far as I'm concerned. I don't care what the two of you decide to do, but I'm telling Lita and that's final."

John stepped in front of the brunette Diva before she could go anywhere. "This conversation is over for now, Dawn Marie." He raised a brow, a warning tone in his voice. "An' you better think twice before you go runnin' off to tell Li."

Dawn's eyes narrowed, "Fine..we'll talk about this over breakfast. Just the three of us." She sent a curt smile to Stacy. "I look forward to it."

Stacy returned the smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "As do I."

John just shook his head, "Whatever, but can we just drop it now?"

Dawn nodded, smoothing out her silk blouse. "Consider it dropped..but we really should get back, shouldn't we? Wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer."

"Of course not," John stated through clenched teeth. "So, let's go..we'll talk 'bout this tomorrow mornin'."

Stacy and Dawn nodded in turn, the two exchanging a glare that promised bodily harm before they finally exited the hallway. And for his part, John waited until the two started walking before he followed behind them. He knew Dawn well enough, that the brunette Diva would tell Lita about this whole thing. But he also knew that there was the chance that Lita wouldn't believe a word of it. Granted, it would more than likely raise some suspicion on the redhead's part, but it might make things easier when he did tell her. Or, it could just blow up in his face, resulting in Lita just shutting him out of her life for good. John started to question if Dawn was entirely truthful about what she had said. He didn't doubt that the brunette Diva was looking out for Lita's happiness, but he did doubt if she really felt that he deserved Lita. John did know that Dawn had been around to see Randy and Lita's relationship from the beginning, and he wondered if Dawn was comparing the two relationships. Even if the circumstances were different and even if the time had changed, the premises remained the same. Dawn was always looking out for Lita's happiness. He could only wonder now, if Dawn really meant it when she said that Randy was better of with Lita than with Stacy..or even alone. Did the brunette Diva really see things that way? Or had she just said that to spite Stacy?

* * *

_Author note: _

Sorry, sorry sorry for taking so long with this update..I just got stuck..but my muses are back and as such, my updates will be more frequent. 

Review Responses: 

**together**: Yeah..it's a situation I'm quite familiar with, but well..life isn't perfect, love isn't perfect. lol, this will be one of the last chapters that's just Lita/Randy for quite awhile. Sorry to disappoint with that news but thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: Well, there's what John was up to..partially anyway, I'll cover the rest of this either in the next update or the update following depending. Thank you for the review!

**viper-sa**: lol, not quite..but eh..I save those types of moments for other stories..hehe. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

**randylover-no1**: well, I don't want to say anything as to who ends up with who in the end of things because well..I just can't..lol. I'm sorry for the delay in the updates. Thank you for the review!

**NDA-91**: lol, if I just got them together now..my story would end too soon and I don't want things to just end like that..heh, I've got to have my drama..lol. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Well..lol, what can I say? I go through a million different emotions when writing this fic, and it probably reflects in the character interactions and dialogue. lol I know where it's going..and that it's gonna take awhile. Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: Nah, s'okay..I'm tempted to rush things too but I've got certain things that are just planned, set in stone so to speak and I don't wanna ruin that, lol. Yes, the prequel ..hehe, I can't wait to start it but at the same time I want to get more of this plot in..I've got a lot more drama in store (what a surprise..lol). Thank you for the review!

**tiears**: Parting goodbye eh? In a way, yes I suppose it can be viewed like that..Thank you for the review!

**Pennie**: A lot is going to happen with this fic..will they get together? I'm sorry to make you wait but you'll just hafta see and find out. Thank you for the review!

**Terri16**: Thank you! It was one of the more emotinally draining chapters I've written, but I can safely say that this story is one of the most emotionally draining stories I've tackled. Thank you for the review!

**randy-john-lover**: Yes well, things with John and Lita..they'll have a talk after they're back from wrestling duties and camping respectively so..you'll just hafta see what happens there. Thank you for the review!

**Red**: lol, I can't say there will be many moments like the last chapter in the near future..just because it wouldn't fit what I have planned. But I do have things planned..you'll just hafta wait and see. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**.: In a sense yes, they did. Well, more like Lita fell asleep in his arms but whatever..just a technicallity..lol. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review! 


	32. An Awakening

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already, but if people seem OOC in this fic, I'm factoring in some maturity..call it artistic liberty...enjoy.  
Thanks to: viper-sa, iaera, aussiewrestlingfan, NDA-91, J3r1ch0h0lic4eva, randy-john-lover, together, Latisha C., Red, CNIMBWM and Myth for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One: An Awakening 

Hazel eyes opened slowly, settling first on the navy blue fabric of Randy's shirt. His arms were still wrapped around her, his legs stretching outwards while hers were stretched sideways. Just for a moment, things felt right. For a moment, the former Diva felt that things were okay. It was foolish of her to think that, but at the same time, that thought would be the deciding factor. She knew what she had to do now..to ease the ache of her heart from the bittersweet affections she still held. Lita knew it wouldn't be easy, but that didn't negate the fact that it had to be done. For her sake, for John's sake..for Randy's sake. Her lips parted, a soft sigh escaping as the sun started to peak over the horizon. The redhead gently disloged herself from his arms, wrapping her arms around her body as she made her way to the enterance of the rocky alcove. Her head bowed, hazel orbs fluttering shut as she found herself lost in the tranquility of the morning. Lita hadn't seen many sunrises..just the effects of her not being a morning person..but like the few she had witnessed, this one would remain etched in her memory. The crisp morning air caused her to shiver, her eyes opening only to squeeze tightly shut as the sun continued its climb in the sky. Lita averted her eyes then, her gaze falling on the still sleeping Randy further back in the cave. The former Diva swept her hair from her eyes, causing crimson locks to curtain over one side of her face. A touch of a smile lifted at the corners of her mouth, hazel orbs moist as her arms tightened around her body. Her mind was troubled, her heart felt heavy..and yet..she still felt some sense of peace. Slowly, she slipped down the cool surface of the rock wall, stretching her legs outwards. 

"Morning.."

Hazel orbs drifted from the wall opposite her, settling soon enough on the source of the voice. "Morning.."

Randy yawned, stretching his arms over head. "How're you feeling..?"

The redhead's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Alright I guess..you?"

Randy nodded absently, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "All things considered? Alright.."

Lita just nodded, averting her eyes then, squinting as they returned to the scene outside. "Everything is so peaceful."

Randy hesitated a moment, taking his time to rise before he joined her near the mouth of the cave. Sitting opposite her, rather than beside her. "Almost makes me wish we didn't have to leave."

A wry smile crossed her features, "And people say I live in a fantasy.."

Randy's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "Who ever said it had to be a fantasy?"

Lita's eyes closed, a breath expelled before she replied. "I don't think that's the issue..I think it's a point of seperating fantasy from reality. Sure, this surreal little bubble has been nice but-"

"Wait a minute," Randy held up a hand, questioning blue eyes falling on the redhead. "Are you going to tell me that last night was another mistake?"

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, "I'm not going to answer that, because you should already know it was."

Randy let out a low sigh, "You know something..I really thought we had moved past that 'it's a mistake' bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, Randy." Lita replied crisply, "It's the truth, it was a mistake."

Randy's face contorted, "So did you lie when you told me you love me?"

Bright hazel orbs opened, locking with her hands. "No..I won't deny it, I do love you, but-"

"But?" Randy cut her off abruptly, "What..your conscience finally kicked in or something?"

"Are you saying that yours hasn't?" Lita shook her head. "What we've done is wrong.."

"And yet, you've done this willingly, and may I add, repeatedly." Randy stated with a touch of disbelief, "Sounds like you have a case of denial to me."

"It takes two Randy." Lita averted her eyes again, hazel orbs focusing on a tree in the distance. "You're just as guilty as I am here."

Randy shrugged, "I never said I wasn't..just that I'm not going to deny any of it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like kissing you, holding you..being with you like we used to be."

Lita shook her head, "So you're telling me that you're perfectly fine with the fact that you've cheated on your girlfriend? You can tell me that you have no guilt what so ever?"

"I'm human aren't I? Of course I feel guilty." Randy shook his head, "But I'd also regret it if I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't what..willingly cheated on her?" Lita sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "I can't believe you just said that."

Randy rolled his eyes, "If you'd let me finish please? I'd regret it if I hadn't taken the chance..taken that risk. Yeah, it's wrong of me to cheat on her but when I'm with you, it just feels right."

"That doesn't justify it Randy."

"And I'm not trying to justify it." Randy retorted evenly. "I'm just trying to explain."

Lita nodded, resting her hands on her thighs. "Alright..then do you agree that this was a mistake? That it has to stop? What we did was wrong Randy..and I think it's time we both did something right. Regardless if it feels right, it's not fair to John or Stacy."

Randy paused for a moment, his eyes focused intently on the redhead. "How do you know he hasn't cheated on you?"

Lita's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Because I know John..he wouldn't cheat on me."

"So you trust him?"

Lita clenched her jaw, "Of course I trust him..he's given me no reason not to."

Randy nodded, his scratching the back of his neck in thought. "Do you trust me?"

Puzzled hazel eyes locked with his. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Randy shrugged nonchalantly, "Just trying to figure out how you can go from being completely comfortable with me..to being so distant."

Lita let out a sigh, her head lolling back. "I trust you but, I-"

"Then what are your intentions here?" Randy shook his head, a frustrated sigh escaping him. "You say you don't mean to lead me on, but that's exactly what you're doing. What do you want?"

The redhead opened her mouth to respond, her throat parched. She shook her head, her voice wavering. "Now isn't the time to talk about that."

Randy let out a bitter laugh, "Why do you insist on denying me that? You trust me enough to kiss me, trust me enough to let me touch you..but don't trust me enough to just tell me the truth?"

Lita swallowed thickly, "Just stop. Please."

"Why? So you can just brush me off again?" Randy shook his head, "Screw that, I want an answer."

Lita's jaw tightened, the redhead gingerly moving from her spot. "I think we should head back now, don't you? Katie's probably worried sick."

Randy gritted his teeth, standing also. "Don't shut me out Li."

Lita sighed, purposely avoiding the heated gaze he was sending her. "Fine, you want an answer? I'll give you one..I want whatever is best for Katie."

Randy shook his head, moving so he was standing in front of her. "Can you, just for once, seperate yourself from being just Katie's mom..then answer that question." 

Lita hestiated, opening her mouth to respond but the words would not come. Her eyes averted under his intense, questioning look. The former Diva was at a loss, her lower lip drawn between her teeth; the redhead worrying the soft flesh. Her head bowed, hazel eyes cast downwards; crimson locks curtaining her face as she continued to yeild her response. Her mouth parted, a hand moving upwards to brush her hair from her face. A choked sigh escaped her, the redhead steeling herself, willing her nerves to calm. Lita's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, her weight shifting from foot to foot. And Randy continued to wait, growing impatient as the minutes passed. Granted yes, he was just as concerned about Katie's well being but..he needed an answer. He watched as her mouth parted again, her tounge darting forwards, tracing a path along the lower lip. 

**xxx**

Her weight shifted back, her hands clasping together before her. A low sigh escaped her parted lips, her breath catching again. It was clear in her mind, the words she needed to say, repeating over and over. She closed her eyes, John's face flashing before her, but the look was un-detectable. A breeze passed between them, temporarily washing away her turmoil. Her eyes opened, her eyes locking with his. The look on his face, the same as it usually was. Blue eyes bright with emotion, his guard down allowing her to glimpse into his own troubled state. Hesitance, anticipation, nervous, anger, confusion, fear..and beneath it she could still see the love. Lita let out a breath, finally finding it within herself to answer when she heard a familiar voice beckoning in the distance. The redhead smiled brokenly, an apologetic glint in her eyes as she brushed past him. 

"Mommy!" Katie's voice became clearer as she and Jeff got closer. "Mommy!"

"Li!" Jeff's voice followed after Katie's plea. "Randy!"

"Mommy!"

"Katie.." Lita whispered on air, her eyes darting in either direction. "Katie!"

"Mommy..." Katie sent a look to her Uncle, before she took off in the direction of the voice. "Mommy!"

Lita's eyes pooled with tears, the redhead kneeling down to her daughter's level. "Katie bug." She cooed softly as the four year old came barreling towards her.

"Mommy." Katie sobbed into her mother's hair. "Mommy, I missed you."

Lita's eyes squeezed tightly shut, the former Diva cradeling her daughter close. "I missed you Katie bug."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief as he walked on to the scene. "Thank the Lord.."

Katie untangled herself from her mother, "Randy!" The four year old quite launched herself at him, small arms latching around his waist.

Jeff approached the redhead as she stood, wrapping her up tightly. "I am so relieved to see you..dear Lord woman, don't do that again."

Katie looked upwards, blue eyes shining bright with more tears. "I missed you."

Lita buried her face on Jeff's shoulder, clutching him as if he were a life presever. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Randy scooped up the four year old, holding her tightly. "I missed you Katie."

Jeff rubbed the former Diva's back. "What in the world happened?"

A dry laugh escaped the redhead, her voice still muffled by Jeff's shoulder. "It's a long story Jeffro."

Jeff pulled away from her, taking her hands in his. "What happened to your hand baby girl?"

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "I got attacked by a root, I fell and cut my hand."

"Oh no.." Katie whispered, loosening her death grip around Randy's neck to gaze at her mother. "Mommy are you gonna be okay?"

Lita nodded, a gentle smile sent to her daughter. "Mommy will be just fine Katie bug..don't you worry."

Jeff raised a brow at the redhead, "Anythin' else happened? Tell me now Li, did ya hurt anythin' else?"

There was a moments pause, but Lita merely shook her head. "I stubbed my toe, but I'm fine Jeff..don't worry. I just need to get a decent meal and a good nights rest."

Jeff nodded slowly, sending a look to Randy then. "Are you alright?"

Randy nodded abruptly, "I'm fine..just suffered the same fate as her. But no cuts or anything."

Jeff shook his head, "Y'all had me worried when you didn't return."

Katie nodded solemnly, "Mommy I was so scared.."

Lita's eyes softened, "Kaitlyn sweetheart..mommy is fine, see?"

The four year old nodded, "I'm sorry for running away.."

Lita moved to ruffle her daughter's hair. "It's alright Katie..the important thing is that we're together now."

Jeff nodded his agreement, looking between Lita and Randy. "Well, how 'bout we head back to the cabin, yeah? I'm sure y'all wanna change an' eat an' all that."

Lita briskly nodded, "That sounds good to me..I'll just grab the backpack, then we can go."

Jeff held up a hand, "I got it woman.." He brushed past Randy and Katie, heading back into the cave to fetch the backpack. 

Randy sent the former Diva a look over their daughter's head as Jeff disappeared momentairly. The look going un-noticed, of course by Katie, but it's meaning was caught full well by Lita. The redhead shifted uncomfortably, averting her gaze after a moment. This time, she had intended on answering him..not brushing him off, not ignoring it. And, she of course, stil had her own fair share of questions to ask. Part of her though, was still hesitant about answering Randy. Lita felt that she shouldn't answer, simply because John wasn't there. John was just as much a part of this as Randy was, and it really wouldn't be fair of her to forget that. But still, as they journeyed back to the cabin, Katie retold of her night with Uncle Jeff. Lita listened on with an amused smile, the redhead walking compainonably beside the man in question. Just as Randy had predicted, yes Katie had been worried sick, but it had been Jeff who had truly suffered for it. However, as they reached the cabin, Jeff dropped back; urging the redhead and Katie to go inside. Solemn green eyes turned to Randy, Jeff requesting a moment of Randy's time later that day. 

**xxx**

Later that afternoon, Lita was taking a nap with Katie, while Jeff and Randy found themselves outside. Save for the inspection of her hand, Lita hadn't said a word to either one of them since they had returned. Given, her mood was at least amiable towards Jeff, but she was right back to her distant state with Randy. That hadn't gone un-noticed by either of the two, though Randy was obviously more aware as to why she was giving him the cold shoulder. However, the underwritten tension only added to the reasons as to why Jeff wanted to speak with Randy. Jeff wasn't blind, he knew the redhead well enough..and he knew enough of Lita and Randy's past. He had also spent more than enough time around Matt to recognize certain signs. 

Jeff cleared his throat, looking over the fire pit to Randy. "I jus' wanna thank ya..for findin' her an' all."

Randy brushed it off, "Not like it did a lot of good.."

Jeff scoffed, "Now don't go sayin' that..you found her an' that's what matters."

Randy remained indifferent, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Jeff nodded shortly, raking a hand through his hair. "Look, I know you an' Li got some issues that y'all need to work out, but I ain't gonna pry about 'em."

Randy nodded in agreement, "Okay, then-"

Jeff let out a breath, "I wanna know what your intentions are."

Confusion etched momentairly on Randy's features. "My intentions?"

"Are you tryin' to break up Li an' John? Or are you just tryin' to make up for lost time with Katie?"

Randy's face contorted, "I'm not the type to try and break people up. Regardless of what people may think? It's not my style."

Jeff held up his hands defensively, "Alright then, what are your intentions?"

"Obviously I want to make up for lost time with my daughter." Randy replied truthfully, raking a hand over his hair. "Beyond that, there's really nothing."

Jeff raised a brow in disbelief. "I ain't buyin' that completely."

Randy shook his head, "It's the truth, alright? I just want to spend time with my daughter."

Jeff half shrugged, leaning forwards to rest his forearms on his thighs. "An' what 'bout Li?"

"What about her?"

"Well it's quite clear to me you ain't over her." Jeff stated rather bluntly, "An' it's quite clear that she ain't over you."

"But she's seeing someone and so am I." Randy replied evenly. "So whether or not we're over each other? I don't think it makes a difference."

Jeff snorted in disbelief, "You're just 'bout as delusional as she is if you believe that. I ain't blind Randy, I can see the way you look at her an' the way she looks at you."

Randy raised a brow, "Then what do you suggest huh? She won't talk to me about it."

Jeff's shoulders lifted slightly. "Which is why I wanna know your intentions. Maybe I should just be askin' ya..what do you really want here? I mean, aside from makin' up for lost time, what do you really want?"

Randy hesitated a moment, blue eyes glancing skywards. "Her."

Jeff nodded slowly, "Does Li know that?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah she knows that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try and break up her and John."

"I got that, alright?" Jeff clasped his hands together, resting his chin atop them. "I jus' wanna see Li happy. She deserves to be happy, all of y'all do."

Randy nodded, "That's all I want.."

Jeff nodded in turn, a wry chuckle escaping him. "I seem to recall..havin' this conversation with ya before..back when you an' Li first started datin'."

Randy nodded, a dry smile forming. "I felt like I was being grilled by her father or something."

Jeff snorted, "Well..that's how me, Chris, Adam, Matt too now. Li's like a sister to all of us, ya know? We just wanna see her happy."

"Yeah, well..I tried then."

"An' you did a fairly decent job." Jeff admitted easily. "Which is why it came as such a shock when Li told me that y'all had broken up."

Randy snorted, "You weren't the only one."

"I can imagine." Jeff stated quietly, a brow raising then. "Why didn't you try an' find her?"

Randy fell silent a moment, leaning forwards to rest his forearms on his thighs. "I did actually..but it wasn't that easy. Dawn started avoiding me like the plague..Victoria, Tyson..everyone that we were friends with mutually? After she left, they all stopped talking to me."

Jeff frowned a touch, "That doesn't surprise me too much.."

Randy shrugged, "After awhile..I gave up. Not to say I still didn't wonder or anything."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah well..when that girl don't wanna be found? She makes an effort."

Randy scoffed, stating rather dryly. "That's an understatement. I lost her completely..but she was still there."

Jeff nodded easily, "Maybe that's why she put so much distance between y'all."

Confusion settled on Randy's face. "How do you figure?"

Jeff paused a moment, "After I found out that y'all had broken up? She an' I had a long talk. Just 'bout everythin' ya know? An' I'll tell ya now, it was like talkin' to a ghost. She wasn't herself at all."

Randy raised a brow, "Did she ever tell you why?"

"In a round about way," Jeff stated after another moment. "But none of it ever made sense..she was always runnin' from somethin'..never willin' to face it. Even though she says she's fearless..an' even though she usually ain't afraid of anythin'.."

Randy nodded, "I didn't understand that either..she said she was afraid, but of what?"

"You know her pretty well Randy, I think you can figure that out for yourself." Jeff stood then, wiping his palms on his pants. "I'll tell ya somethin' though..if you keep dwellin' on the past? Wonderin' what went wrong? The here an' now is jus' gonna pass you by. Don't let your past hold ya back from your future." 

Randy watched on as Jeff retreated to another part of the campsite. He understood that yes, he did have to let go of the past, but there were just so many un-answered questions revolving around it that would effect the future. But, as he thought on it, it all lead back to one thing. And that was Lita. Despite all of the pain he had felt, the emptiness when she just up and left. He still loved her. And, even though she loved him, it wasn't that simple. They just couldn't pick up where they had left off..and realistically, Randy never really expected for that to happen. All he really wanted, was another chance. Whether that chance was to start over from scratch or try and pick up from the past; it didn't really matter. But, would the redhead be willing to give him that chance? That part, he was still unsure on. 

**xxx**

Later that night, after Randy had tucked Katie in for bed; Jeff, Lita and Randy sat around the campfire. The former Diva had at least started speaking more, but she still wasn't speaking much to Randy. Save for the idle chit chat, she had barely acknowledged his prescence. And now as the three sat around, the tension that had risen that morning, lay thick around them. It would have remained like that, if Jeff hadn't gotten up to go watch the stars elsewhere. Green eyes settling pointedly on Lita when she moved to join him. Jeff figured that he had done all he could at this point, the rest was up to Lita. 

"Earlier, you asked what I wanted.." Lita began quietly, hazel orbs trained on the fire. "And I meant what I said..I want to see Katie happy."

Randy made a face, "That doesn't explain what you want."

"But it does tie into it." Lita shook her head, raking a hand through her hair. "Katie means the world to me, her happiness comes first."

"Can't you just be selfish for once?" Randy stared straight ahead. "It's really not that hard of a question Li, what do you want?"

Lita shrugged, "I want a life..I want to be happy, I want to be free."

Randy raised a brow, "Then what's holding you back?"

A sigh escaped her, the redhead falling silent for a moment. "There's a lot holding me back.."

Randy nodded. "What were you so afraid of, that caused you to walk away from us?"

Lita's face faltered, "Randy please, I-"

"No. I am tired of you just brushing me off. Li, please." Randy caught her gaze, holding it for a moment. "Just answer."

Lita sighed, "I was afraid of losing myself..falling so hard that I wouldn't be able to recognize myself anymore..I wasn't afraid of you, I was afraid of what I was becoming."

Questioning blue eyes held hers again. "Then why did you just shut me out?"

Lita half shrugged, "I needed to find me again..that's all. And I couldn't do that with you around."

Randy nodded, resting his forearms on his thighs. "Then why did you keep all of that stuff? You say you couldn't find yourself with me around. But-"

"I kept it because I missed you." Lita stated quietly, her arms wrapping around herself. "I missed you and I missed what we had."

"We still could've had that Li."

"It's no use trying to change what's already been done." She shrugged again, her eyes fluttering shut. "We could talk about this all night for a hundred years, but we can't change the past."

"I'm not asking you to." Randy stated evenly, "Just trying to figure out why you left, why you keep pushing me away..why you're running away from me."

"And I've answered that Randy." Lita's jaw tightened. "You wanted to know why, I told you why..what more do you want me to say?"

Randy fell silent a moment, "Is there any chance for us? Honestly now Li, is there?"

The redhead hesitated, her eyes opening to stare upwards. "I can't answer that."

"Why can't you?"

"Because things are just complicated." Lita stated flatly, "That's all there is to it."

"But-"

Lita cut him off smoothly, her tone cool. "This conversation is over Randy." She stood then, wiping at her eyes. "Good night."

Randy gritted his teeth, standing as she did. "Why are you still shutting me out?"

Lita's arms fell to her sides. "Good night Randy." 

Jeff watched on as Lita walked away, shaking his head at the scene. Randy followed after her, going as far as to step between the redhead and the cabin door. And while Lita kept trying to side step him, Randy refused to move. Jeff could see the former Diva shaking her head, Randy putting his hands on her shoulders only to have her jerk away. For a moment, Jeff thought about heading over there to intervene. And it was in that moment, that Lita broke down in a fit of tears. He watched as Randy stepped forward, the redhead hesitantly seeking comfort in the embrace. He continued to watch on, and perhaps he would've stayed there if Lita hadn't stepped back. Jeff shook his head as Lita's head bowed, the redhead moving past Randy to go back inside. For once, Jeff just wanted to see Lita face things..instead of running from them. It wasn't like her at all to run from something. Since the moment he had met her, Lita had always been this independent spirit, with a devil may care attitude. What had changed so much about her? Where was the Lita he had known? Jeff could only hope that the part of her would return. 


	33. Breakfast in Purgatory

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already, but if people seem OOC in this fic, I'm factoring in some maturity..call it artistic liberty...enjoy.  
Thanks to: Terri16, iaera, Myth, Insane Zula, Latisha C., Red, randy-john-lover, viper-sa, CNIMBWM, and together for the reviews on the last chapter! I'll start picking up with review response next chapter or so.

* * *

Chapter 32: Breakfast in Purgatory 

Dawn Marie huffed, settling back on one of the plush chairs in the hotel lobby. She was due to meet John and Stacy promptly at 8:30, and it was already 8:31. By her estimates, she had been there for ten minutes waiting already. Just where the hell were they? Chris had been..confused when she had stated she was meeting John and Stacy for breakfast. Perhaps a touch on the agitated side when the brunette Diva informed him, she was going alone. But, all the same, Chris reasoned it must have been something important..maybe Dawn and John were convening to discuss birthday parties? The blonde Canadian wasn't entirely sure at that point, but he chose not to question it further. Dawn had been acting distant since they had gone to Boston to visit Lita, John and Katie. Neither John or Dawn offered any insight into the visit that had apparently gone wrong, but that part really wasn't phasing the blonde man. Rather, it was that occurance, combined with the fact that Stacy Keibler had joined them last night. Like Victoria, Chris had felt that Stacy's 'place' in the grand scheme, was reserved for the redhead. Well, if Lita had been travelling with them, it most certainly would've been..but she wasn't. So maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so out of place. Why then, did the sight of Stacy sitting next to John, disturb Chris? Granted yes, he was aware that Randy was off in Cameron..on a camping trip with Jeff, Lita and Katie. Even that, when he had been informed of the news, had come as a shock. Much like Victoria and Tyson, he and Dawn had been observers from the get go. The intriciasies of Lita's past relationship with Randy and the until now, dormant relationship between the former Diva and John. Over time, the four had gotten used to the fact that Lita was more or less over her past..or so they all thought..and was seemingly ready to move on and let go. So why then, did it appear now, that roles were starting to switch? Chris Jericho made up his mind, even if he wasn't one of the girls..he had been around Lita, Victoria and Dawn long enough to understand how they thought. And so, instead of sitting around waiting in the hotel room, he called Victoria and Tyson. 

Meanwhile, back in the hotel lobby, another five minutes had passed and Dawn Marie was growing more impatient with each passing second. Normally, the brunette Diva wouldn't care if people were late, and especially when they had just gone out the night before. But, given the two people she was supposed to be meeting..combined with the current situation..it just added to her rising suspicions. Dawn wondered if John would tell Lita, and part of her questioned if it was her place to tell Lita. The former Diva meant a lot to both of them, and aside from the obvious, for the most part it was for the same reasons. Although the three of them had never become as close as Team X-Treme, they had still formed a rather close knit bond. At one point in time, the bond had been more between herself and John, but after Lita had left the WWE..things started to change. Not that the brunette Diva was entirely phased by that, she had expected it..anticipated it so to speak. Lita and John were both the type of people..independent soles to the core, never really the types to become dependent on others; but that had changed as well. Perhaps it was the forced living arrangements..or maybe it was Katie. But, over the past four or five years, Dawn had seen a change in her two friends. And looking at things now, she wasn't sure which of them had changed the most. Granted yes, Lita had become a bit more dependent on people..something the brunette knew the redhead despised. But, Lita had also matured the most out of them all. Or at least for the most part. Really, if any of them had matured the most, it would be John without a doubt. His life had been turned upside down when Dawn had suggested that he open the doors of his house to the former Diva. Randy had changed marginally, not that Dawn was around him enough any more to measure any change..and as for herself. Dawn Marie really wasn't sure. However, the distinct noise of high heels on tile alerted the brunette that at least one of her breakfast companions had arrived. Dawn rising shortly, her sweater smoothed when dark eyes fell on the long legged blonde. 

Dawn smiled curtly, a perfectly sculpted brow raising. "Good morning, Stacy."

Stacy smoothed back a rebellious strand of cornsilk colored hair. "Good morning Dawn."

A moment of silence passed, the two standing a few feet apart from each other.

"John isn't here, as you can see," Dawn stated finally, her tone serene. "So, I guess we'll just wait a few minutes."

The long legged Diva nodded, "So sorry to keep you waiting..my alarm clock didn't go off."

Dawn smiled sweetly, a smirk lingering on her ruby tinted lips. "You still look absolutely stunning Stacy, really."

Stacy barely had time to mask her shock, "I don't think there's any need for false..pleasentries between us, do you?"

"Someone's been in the dictionary," Dawn quipped snidely, that smirk still present. "But, really..can't we let by gones, be by gones?"

A brow raised in disbelief, "What are you up to?"

Dawn's left hand raised, perfectly manicured nails settling on her right shoulder. "Really Stacy, it's just..since you'll be spending so much time around Katie, I thought we should just bury the hatchet. After all, that precious child is _my_ god-daughter. I only want the best for her."

Stacy remained on guard, not even thinking for a moment that Dawn would be so quick to drop the grudge. "I thought John said that you and Lita aren't seeing eye to eye.."

Dawn waved it off indifferently, her hand falling to her side. "You know how things go, don't you? Friends squabble all the time..and the same goes for myself and Li..we've had our fair share of petty quarrels, and this occurance is no different."

Stacy raised a brow, her weight shifting back. "Uh huh.."

Dawn sent a look over her shoulder before she took a few steps forwards. Again she smiled, her tone pleasent enough but still underlaced with a promising threat. "If you know what's good for you? I suggest you accept this little olive branch. Because don't even think for a second that I'm not on to your little games. I can, and I will make your life a living hell to the best of my abilities."

Stacy's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to sabotage my relationship or are you trying to sabotge John's?"

The brunette feigned innocence, "I really don't think you're in any place to question my actions..are you? I may have been a bit more understanding with you joining us last night, but I can assure you, that doesn't extend to Victoria."

Stacy scoffed, her arms crossing in front of her. "Look Dawn, I don't know what games you're trying to play, but you just stay out of my business."

"I could say the exact same to you," Dawn tilted her chin, "And like I told you yesterday? When it concerns Lita, it is my business."

"Are you her keeper? Do you speak for her?" Stacy rolled her eyes, "What's really in it for you, huh?"

Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder, smoothing out the hem of her sweater. "You are in no position to question me, you never have been..and for the record..you never will be. You crossed a line when you slept with John, I don't care how drunk you two were."

Stacy's nostrils flared, her hands coming to her sides. "Just who the hell do you think you are? And I'd like to know, what exactly happened back in Boston..Randy hasn't told me shit, but I'm sure that your busy body ass knows."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Dawn replied breezily, "That doesn't mean I have to inform you. Your relationship with Randy matters not, to me."

"But, you said it yourself last night..if Randy and I break up, or if Lita and John break up? I'm pretty sure we all know where they're heading."

"And?" Dawn scoffed, her tounge clicking at the top of her mouth. "Would you like a cookie for being able to make that conclusion."

Stacy's chin tilted at Dawn, the blonde taking a step forwards. "Well, it's just you claim you're only looking out for Lita's best interests..tell me, just what are those interests?"

Dawn's eyes glimmered, "Are you looking out for your interests? Am I looking out for mine? Of course we are Stacy, that's what women do. We look out for ourselves and by whatever means necessary. Lita, however, is another case entirely. She has a child to worry over, which means, she usually takes a back seat in the grand scheme of things. I'm merely trying to help her life."

"How? By threatening her relationship with John?" Stacy's eyes flashed accusingly. "Why were you in Boston anyway?"

Dawn shrugged nonchalantly, "Lita needed a sitter..I had the night off, so I thought..why not."

The long legged Diva shook her head, "You know more than you're willing to share, and I'm not asking you to tell me..but honestly? If you care so much as you claim, you'd tell John."

Dawn sneered, "Don't assume to know my intentions and don't presume to to judge me Stacy Keibler. My top priority right now is assuring that a little slut like you doesn't come between two of the people who mean the world to me." 

The two fell into a silence, albeit a tense silence..the two ceasing their conversation due to the suspicious glances from the other occupants of the hotel lobby. Granted yes, none of their co-workers were amongst the passers by, but that didn't mean that word wouldn't travel about the verbal spar. Still, the two Diva's remained in that stance, both of them silently threatening the other. Stacy had no idea as to what Dawn's intentions were, but to the long legged blonde, those intentions seemed anything but altruistic. One minute, the brunette Diva was extending a peace offering and the next she was biting her head off. Of all of the parties involved in this intricate little game, Dawn seemingly had the least to lose. If the brunette's friendship with the redhead was as solid as it appeared; Dawn and Lita would go back to being best friends. That aside, Stacy had to wonder..what did Dawn have to gain? 

**xxx**

At approximately, 8:50, John Cena exited the elevator. He hadn't meant to be late..well that was a lie, he had been debating just skipping out on the whole breakfast notion. The last place he really wanted to be, was stuck at a table with Dawn and Stacy. One of them, maybe he could handle..but the combination was just a bit much for him at the moment. Both of them were apparently out to ruin his life, but with seperate tactics. Stacy was employing the underhanded and sneaky methods, while Dawn was just going for the outright truth. But, were either one of them really thinking clearly? The answer was obvious to John, and that was a blatant no. Despite the amount of time he had spent around the brunette over the years, he wasn't sure what she was up to now. Only that, this time, her intentions were at the peak of deviousness. Was Dawn honestly looking out for his relationship with Lita? Or was she trying to ruin it? Like Dawn, John didn't really give a shit about Stacy and Randy's relationship. In all truth, he could care less about it. But he also knew well enough, that if Stacy and Randy did hit the end of the road..Randy would be free to persue Lita. And that fact alone was enough to irritate John Cena to the point that he was willing to agree to Stacy's plan. But, as he thought about it, that could also backfire against him. Either way, there was a chance he would lose the redhead. However, as John approached the two..he began to wonder, maybe he could talk Dawn out of spilling the beans. And maybe, just maybe, between himself and Dawn..they could come up with their own logical plan. Dawn wasn't that bad..was she? She could still listen to reason..or at least John hoped. 

"Stacy..Satan.." John smirked, nodding in turn as he approached the two women. "Mornin'.."

Dawn raised a brow, finally averting her attention from the long legged blonde. "Now, is that any way to greet one of your closest friends?"

John scoffed, "Woman..after the way you were actin' last night? Satan is a term of endearment."

The brunette Diva chuckled throatily, a coy wink sent to the wrestler. "Love you too dear."

John just shook his head, "Anyway..are y'all ready to go?"

Dawn smirked, flicking a glance to the long legged blonde, a hand resting lightly on John's forearm. "Stacy and I were just catching up..but we've been ready honey."

He sent a suspicious look between the two, "Now I'm really worried.."

Dawn winked to Stacy, "It's really nothing, right Stace?"

Stacy shifted uneasily, "Yeah..it's nothing.."

John nodded slowly, "So..we're we headin'?"

Dawn beamed, linking arms with the both of them. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find somewhere that tickles our fancy.." She shifted them so they were facing the exit. "It'll be just like old times."

John sent the brunette a wary look. "Old times?"

Dawn chuckled, "Of course honey, remember? All those times we went out to breakfast..just the four of us."

Confusion etched on John's features. "Dawn..there never was a four of us.."

"Of course there was.." Dawn smiled sweetly, "Don't you remember? All of those times when you and I would go visit Lita and Randy."

John hestiated as they exited the hotel, "Dawn..I really don' think that's the best thing to talk about right now."

Dawn feigned confusion, "Why not? You do remember don't you John?"

"Yeah I remember, but that ain't the point." John sent the brunette Diva a pointed look. "Where's Chris?"

Dawn's shoulders lifted marginally. "Chris understands when I just want a little time alone."

John snorted, "Did ya share the big news with him too?"

"You insult me John, really." Dawn's lower lip stuck out then, "What kind of friend do you take me for?"

John opened his mouth to reply when, Stacy interrupted quickly.

"How did you and Chris hook up anyway?"

Dawn paused for a moment, the three waiting for the crosswalk signal to turn in their favor. "Well, we had been dancing around the issue for quite a while really..Lita was the one who introduced us..or something like that. I think I ran into him -literally- when John and I were visiting." She paused again, the three crossing the street quickly. "We'd known of each other for years before that though..mutual friends and what not."

"I see.."

Dawn nodded, her lips pursing in thought. "But, nothing really came of it until Li's baby shower. You recall don't you Stacy?"

Stacy blanched, "Vaguely.."

The brunette Diva nodded briskly, pausing again to tuck a rampant strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes well..I had been..out of the dating scene for a while..just needed some time you know? To really get back into the swing of things. One of those viscious, cold hearted, brutes just shattered my views on men." Her forehead creased with a frown just for a moment. "Anyway, Lita talked some sense into me..suggested that I give Chris a chance..we've been together since."

Stacy gave the brunette a quizzical look. "Who was the guy?"

Dawn laughed softly, "Oh it really doesn't matter now..it's all in the past.." She trailed off, a thought striking her then. "Do tell, Stacy, I was so disappointed when you didn't arrive for Katie's baptism..whatever kept you?"

Stacy smiled shakily, "Well you know how it goes..things just get so busy."

Dawn nodded, "Oh of course dear..I was just so upset when I didn't see you..the ceremony was just divine, and the party afterwards was grand. Katie was such a charmer. I'll have to see if I can borrow the video from Li some time."

Stacy forced a smile, "I look forward to it."

Dawn smiled abruptly, the three pausing in front of an outdoor patio. "Well, lets see what they offer, hmm?"

John clenched his hand at his side, making a mental note to talk to Dawn at the next moment possible. Stacy just looked equally uncomfortable as Dawn lead the way to the laminated menus. And for her part, Dawn sported a mask of indifference. Had she rocked the boat with that little bit of news? All she had done really, was answer a few questions..details had been left out here and there, but those didn't really matter. What was in the past, was in the past..nothing to be done about it now but learn from it. All the same, as the three settled in, the air was unsettling. John wasn't sure what to expect from the brunette Diva..nor did he know what other tricks she had up her sleeve. He had thought at the time, it was a stupid idea to let Dawn handle the invitations for Katie's baptism..but no; Lita had held her faith. And after all, Dawn and Chris were god-parents. Certainly though, Lita must have seen the final list of invites. And if she had, why didn't she say anything about Dawn's inviting Stacy? Or had the redhead been that confident that Stacy wouldn't attend. Needless to say, aside from Dawn Marie, the atmosphere at the breakfast table was nothing less than unsettled. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Chris Jericho was just leaving for his own breakfast party. Only in this group, the two married couples..Tyson and Victoria and a child-free Shawn and Lillian. Granted yes, the blonde Canadian had been a bit puzzled when Shawn and Lillian arrived, but instead of questioning it..he just went with the flow. The more the merrier and all that. The five set off for another part of town, somehow heading in the opposite direction that Dawn, Stacy and John had set off for. And that perhaps was a good thing. Victoria had informed Lillian of the outing last night, which had surprised the petite blonde..but Lillian had taken it in stride. It really wasn't that odd..Stacy certainly must've felt out of place though, but still. Maybe Dawn was just trying to be nice. All the same, the five settled into a booth, Chris sliding up a chair while the married pairs took up seats opposite each other. And after they had all at least ordered coffee, breakfast conversation began. 

The raven haired Diva cupped the steaming mug of coffee before her. "Where are the twins?"

Lillian supressed a tired smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "With Uncle Shane, Aunt Marissa and Aunt Stephanie."

Victoria offered her friend an amused smirk. "It takes all three of them?"

Lillian chuckled, "Well it's a one to one ratio, and besides..Ellen just adores her Uncle Shane."

Shawn chuckled beside his wife, "When she can't have Uncle Tyson anyway."

Tyson snorted, "That little she devil.."

Victoria raised a brow, a teasing tone to her voice. "Oh you know you love her..she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Shawn laughed, a tentative sip of the steaming beverage taken. "Between the two of 'em? Ethan's the little devil."

Victoria gasped, a look of mock surprise evident on her features. "Ethan is a doll! You just let us know when you need a sitter..Ty and I would love to have them again."

The blonde Canadian inclined his chin at Shawn and Lillian. "How old are those little rascals again?"

"Three." Lillian rubbed her temple. "My toddler tornadoes."

Chris shuddered in sympathy, "Katie was a hell raiser..she still is sometimes, but for the most part she's a great kid."

Victoria beamed, a sip of her own coffee taken. "Oh wouldn't it be nice? If only Li was with us on the roster..Katie'd have so much fun."

Tyson raised a brow, "Don't even think it Vi."

"Think what?"

"We can barely handle Ethan and Ellen.."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well lets hope that the sitters are competent enough..they'll certainly have their hands full."

Lillian smiled gently, "Is Nidia going to attend?"

Victoria nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. "Jackie and Nidia have both responded and I'm still waiting on Li, but I don't see why she wouldn't attend, you know?" A melancholy smile touched the raven haired Diva's face. "Can you believe? It's already been five years."

Chris raised a brow, resting his forearms on the table. "So, why didn't you celebrate this year?"

Victoria chuckled dryly, "Well..it took a little bit of persuading to Stephanie..and after all was said and done, I got her to foot the bill for everything. If we held off for another year. That and, we weren't sure if Li would be able to join us."

Lillian smiled, "Are you two renewing your vows?"

Victoria nodded, "Yup..that was part of the deal with Steph. She gets to drag a camera crew along, put a special segment on RAW..make a DVD of the whole ordeal."

Lillian chuckled, "Why am I not surprised."

Victoria snorted, "Yeah well, I can't complain..Stephanie is footing the whole thing so.."

The blonde woman nodded, turning a curious glance to Chris then. "Where's Dawn?"

Chris smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, Vivian..apparently Dawn had other plans."

Victoria blinked, a sip of iced water taken. "Other plans?"

Chris nodded shortly, "She's at breakfast with John and Stacy."

Victoria nodded slowly, "Why?"

Chris shrugged, opening his mouth to say something when the waitress arrived to take their orders.

"Stacy was with you all last night..right?" Lillian glanced between Chris, Victoria and Tyson for confirmation.

Chris nodded, "Yeah..honestly though, she didn't look like she wanted to be there."

Tyson smirked thumbing to his left. "Well with Dawn and her there? Can you blame her?"

Lillian rolled her eyes good naturedly, "How is Stacy these days? I swear, it's hard to get some free time away from the twins..I feel so out of the loop."

Victoria shrugged, idly tracing the rim of her coffee mug. "Honestly? I don't know..I haven't really talked to her a lot since the baby shower."

Lillian nodded, "It'll be nice to have everyone re-united again..too bad it can't happen sooner though, you know?"

Victoria nodded in turn, "Well there's always Christmas..there's no saying we hafta wait until the anniversary party."

Lillian nodded, the two falling silent then..the lot of them waiting for their food to arrive. It wasn't that the atmosphere was tense, just that there were many questions filtering amongst them. Lita had informed them, after a good deal of time had passed anyway, that John wasn't Katie's father. Victoria had always held her own suspicions about it, while Lillian had been shocked. But that really wasn't the issue right now..rather it was why Stacy was currently in the company of Dawn and John. To Lillian it was less confusing, mostly due to the fact that she just hadn't been around for the night out and because as she had said, the twins put a damper in her social life. For Victoria, the great mystery was why now. Even when they had hung out more with Stacy, the long legged blonde was rare company for them. Between herself, Lillian and Dawn..then Nidia and Jackie, the Diva's who were privy to the past relationship between Lita and Randy were few. She understood that yes; Lita and Stacy, had at one point been friends. But then..something happened between the two of them and that friendship tapered off into passing acquaintances. But the part that was puzzling her the most, was why Dawn. To the best of Victoria's knowledge..Dawn and Stacy had never really been friends. Granted yes, there was a sense of unspoken comradarie amongst all of the Diva's..but even within that, there were the smaller circles. Perhaps all she needed, was to have a little discussion with Dawn. Or maybe Lita for that matter, whatever the case..Victoria needed to talk to someone to try and figure out this little mystery. 


	34. A Turning Point

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already, but if people seem OOC in this fic, I'm factoring in some maturity..call it artistic liberty...enjoy. I am sorry for taking so long, just trying to work through my writers block.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all.

* * *

Chapter 33: A Turning Point 

The next morning in the cabin, started off as calm. And perhaps that was due to the fact that one of the occupants of the cabin was nowhere to be found. Jeff Hardy rubbed the back of his neck in confusion as green eyes settled on the empty bunk across from him. In the top bunk, Katie was still sleeping peacefully, and when the green eyed man took a peek at the bunk beneath him; Randy was also still asleep. Jeff sat up in the top bunk, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling in the process- why in the world was Lita awake already? Jeff wondered if the redhead had gotten any sleep at all, as he recalled, they had all bunkered down at relatively the same time. Or at least the adults had. Katie had long been asleep, while he and Randy had entered the cabin not long after Lita. The redhead had been sitting on the couch, her eyes blank and an aura about her that Jeff couldn't quite place. He had a hunch though, that it had to do with the other occupant of the cabin. Come to think of it, Jeff was certain it had to do with one Randy Orton. Given yes, Jeff hadn't heard any of the conversation between Randy and Lita, but he had seen enough of how they had been acting towards one another. Lita, was still trying to shut herself out, while Randy was yet another person on the outside looking in. In some sense, he and Jeff were on the same level with the redheaded woman they knew. It was growing frustrating since they had arrived at the cabin, and Jeff could only wonder at how things were _really_ going back home in Massachusetts. Really, if Lita was shutting out himself and Randy this easily, Jeff wondered how she was acting towards John. Part of him reasoned, it wouldn't be any different between the redhead and John, but at the same time..a lot had changed. Whatever the case, Jeff pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he swung his legs down; nearly hitting Randy in the face in the process. He paused, as Randy stirred, but when he didn't move; Jeff hopped down from the top bunk. If Katie woke up, then she had Randy there..someone needed to locate the redhead. Jeff could at least distinguish that it was dawn as he made his way into the living room; the green eyed Southerner half expecting to see the redhead on the couch. But, she was not, and as such; Jeff slipped on his shoes and a sweater before he made his way outside. 

It didn't take him too long to locate her, green eyes spotting the familiar form perched on a rock. She hadn't gone far, but far enough that she could see the sunrise and put a comfortable distance between herself and the cabin..or perhaps the occupants of said cabin. The former Diva's back was to him, a blanket draped loosely over her shoulders. And as he approached, she made no indications to his presence. It wasn't until Jeff had crouched next to her, did Lita turn that same blank look to him. For all she was worth, the redheaded woman looked utterly lost. He frowned at the tell tale dried tracks of tears on her cheeks, but decided not to question it, yet. Instead they sat there, distant hazel orbs averting back to the horizon as the sun began it's slow ascent to the skies. 

"It sure is peaceful.." Jeff mentioned casually, the green eyed man finally siting; his palms resting flat as could be on the rocky surface. "Like God's taken up a paintbrush and palette."

The redhead nodded mechanically, tucking a disheveled strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah.."

He nodded, "Though I gotta wonder, why in the world are you up so early?"

Lita's shoulders lifted marginally beneath the blanket. "Just wanted some time to myself."

"Fair enough," Green eyes fell upon her, Jeff trying to disect her features. "You been up long?"

"Long enough.." She trailed off with another shrug, the blanket wrapped tighter around her form. "Just wanted to clear my head an' all.."

An eyebrow raised in question, "And?"

"And.." Lita drew the word out slowly, still blank hazel eyes turning to him. "I've made a decision."

Anticipation grew on Jeff's face. "You wanna talk about it?"

The redhead's lips parted, a melancholy sigh expelled. "I'm letting him go.." her voice barely above a whisper. "Randy, not John .. but, after I'm done talking to John, who knows."

Jeff blinked in surprise, "You're lettin' Randy go..?" He repeated disbelievingly, "Maybe I ain't seein' things clear, but-"

"I'm letting go of the past." She stated quietly, her eyes averting to the tips of her shoes. "Or that's what I'm gonna try an' do.."

The green eyed man placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure 'bout that Li? Or are you just tryin' to fool yourself into believin' you can do it?"

The redhead's lips pressed into a thin line. "I'd be a fool if I kept holding on to something that I should've let go of a while ago..I love him, but..I can't be with him right now." She drew her lower lip between her teeth, worrying the soft flesh a moment. "I'm not even sure if I want to be with him or if I will ever be again but .. right now, it's something I have to do."

Jeff's forehead etched in confusion, "But is it what you really want to do..? Li, baby girl, you hafta think about this an'-"

"I'm positive Jeff." The redhead stated with a firmness in her tone. "I can't change the past, but if I keep dwelling on it, wondering about the what if's .. it's gonna bring me down and that just isn't fair to John or to Randy or to Katie or-"

"Or you," Jeff finished gently, "An' you're right..it ain't fair to any of ya, but how are you gonna let go of your past with Randy when he's gonna be around?"

Lita sighed, brushing her hair back from her face. "That's just it Jeff..if I don't let go of my past with him, then being around him is just..it's just going to make things so much more complicated and uncomfortable and-"

"For who?"

"For all of us," She said then. "For John, Randy, Stacy..me."

Jeff dropped the hand on her shoulder, opting instead to drape his arm around her. "Baby girl, I ain't sayin' this what you should do..because I think you should..but..are you really ready to do this..?"

Momentairly, her hands flew to her face, "It's something that should have been done awhile ago."

Jeff frowned slightly, "That doesn't answer the question Li-Li..can you really let go of your past with Randy? Knowin' that you're gonna be spendin' a lot of time around him?"

She sighed, her hands gingerly cupping her cheeks. "I don't know if I can..but I won't know unless I try and-"

"Li, I jus' want to see you happy..an' I'm worried that if you do go through with this, it'll cause ya more pain an-"

"But if I don't, then it'll just cause that much more pain." Lita shook her head, raking her hands through her hair. "I can't face Randy without regretting things, without thinking what would have happened..and yeah, since he's gonna be spending more time around me, I don't want to go through with that every time I see him..at least this way..I can-" She trailed off again, her voice wavering dangerously.

"You can what...?" Jeff looked on with increasing concern, "Li? Baby girl, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong physically..it just hurts thinking about things and I-"

"Let me jus' ask ya one more thing." Jeff interuppted quietly. "By lettin' go of your past, are you hopin' that John'll take Randy's place?"

The redhead turned hazel eyes shining with hurt. "God no..this isn't about John taking Randy's place..it never was about that. This is about me and what's going to be best for me in the long run. It's gonna hurt an' I know that, but I need to do it."

Silence fell between them, the redhead on the verge of tears while Jeff was trying to digest it all. Finally, he kissed her temple. "I'll be here for ya baby girl, every step of the way."

Lita smiled shakily, the tears brimming in her hazel depths. "Thanks Jeff..I know I'll need you."

He smiled fully, wrapping his arms around her gently. "How about we head back yeah? Don't wanna worry Katie or nothin'.."

The redhead nodded slowly, "I'll be there in a sec, okay? I just want a few more minutes alone."

Jeff stood, brushing off his sweatpants then. "Gotcha..just don't take too long; Katie wanted to go on another hike today."

Lita nodded in confirmation, watching as Jeff made his way back to the cabin. And as soon as he disappeared inside, the redhead turned her attention back to the horizon. Her eyes flew shut as the sky swirled vividly, mirroring perhaps the range of emotions within her. Part of her was determined and sure that this was what she needed to do. That it had to be done, otherwise there would be no sense of inner peace. But, another part of her was already stinging with the sense of loss. The emotional ties she held to Randy were strong, strong enough that she wasn't sure if they would ever go away. But, at the same time, if she didn't at least put them to the side..she would just be questioning things. Part of it, was out of guilt..John, afterall, had waited long enough, and he had been patient enough with her. The guilt, wasn't the over-riding factor, that afterall would just be unfair to all of them. Rather, it was the part of her that didn't want to look back and regret anything. She needed to do this, to take the chance so she wouldn't be dwelling on it later on. Lita had dwelled on enough where Randy was concerned, and she had come to the realization that it was the last thing she wanted where John was concerned. She also knew, that it would be a difficult road ahead, especially when she re-joined the ranks of the WWE roster. Added to that, she wasn't sure how John would take the news of recent events between herself and Randy, but John deserved to know. With a sigh she stood, clutching the blanket tighter around her as she turned to make her way back to the cabin. The first step had been taken, as she had made up her mind. The next step would be relaying this revelation to Randy. 

**xxx**

Katie looked over from her spot, nestled between Jeff and Randy on the couch, as the front door to the cabin opened. It didn't take long for Katie to move from said spot, the four year old promptly attaching herself to her mother's waist. The redhead smiled, the blanket dropping from her shoulders as she gently pried her daughter's arms off, only to kneel and take her in her arms. Lita rested her cheek atop her daughter's head, hazel eyes fluttering shut as she allowed herself to relish in this simple gesture. She could feel two sets of eyes focused intently on her, but she made no move to acknowledge them yet. Rather, she savored the peace and tranquility, knowing that it wouldn't last forever. The realization of how hard it would be to let go of her past with Randy, fully sunk in as she walked inside the cabin. And she didn't even have to look at him, it was just knowing that he would be there. It struck her with a force when that realization dawned, how just his presence could bring about such pain. A pain that she had been dealing with since she the day she left her old life behind. It wasn't him persay, but rather the years that had followed, filled with a sense of regret and doubts. He had played a large part in her life, larger perhaps than she wanted to admit to then, but she saw it now. Despite that, it was in the past; a past that if she continued to dwell on..she knew she couldn't move on. So she remained resolved in her decision..it needed to be done and no matter how much the process hurt..the long term rewards would be worth it. She would be able to face Randy without an overwhelming wave of guilt hitting her and, hopefully, she and John would really be able to move on in their relationship. 

"Mommy..?" The four year old pulled back, a toothy grin sent to her mother. "Can we go on a hike today?"

Lita smiled, "Of course we can Katie bug.."

"What about a canoe ride? We haven't done that yet, and we always do that when we go on a camping trip!" Katie's blue eyes brightened in anticipation, the four year old looking between her mother and Uncle. "Please?"

Jeff smiled gently, "It's our last day Katie-bug, so .. one or the other."

The four year olds face fell slightly, but soon enough she was mimicking an action her mother often did. Her lower lip was drawn between her teeth, her forehead etching in thought, while the adults fought hard not to laugh at the seriousness on her face.

Lita smoothed back her daughter's tresses. "Well sweetie? It's up to you..what do you want to do today?"

"Canoe," Katie said finally, a bright smile lighting up her face as dimples showed deeply. "Can we go the island in the lake?"

"I don't see why not Katie bug.." Jeff grinned, moving from the couch then. "How 'bout we make us a picnic lunch, yeah?"

"Okay!" Katie sing-songed happily as she hopped up from the floor. "Uncle Jeff..? How come we haven't gone camping?"

Jeff raised a questioning brow, taking the child's hand in his. "Watcha mean by that Katie?"

The four year old giggled, "Silly, camping is in a tent..not a cabin!"

Jeff could only shrug, the two making their way into the kitchen. "Well..sometimes it's just easier to stay in the cabin an-"

"Can we sleep in the tents tonight?" Katie asked, blue eyes shining with hope. "Can we?"

The green eyed man sent a look back to the redhead, "You'll hafta ask your momma, okay?"

The four year olds shoulders slumped slightly, "Okay.."

Jeff chuckled as Katie occupied herself with selecting cold cuts from the fridge. He spared a look back to the living room, noting then that neither Lita or Randy had moved.

"Where did you run off to..?"

Lita's shoulders lifted marginally, "Just wanted to grab a moment alone..that's all."

Randy nodded, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Look..about what happened last night. I-"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Hazel eyes fell upon him, the redhead moving from the floor. "It's just, we're probably going to be heading out soon and-"

"Later then?"

Lita nodded, offering a half hearted smile as she made her way to the bedroom. "Later.." The redhead sighed inwardly as she shut the door behind her, the only one of the four who wasn't properly dressed for the day.

Randy fell silent from his spot on the couch, blue eyes averting to the kitchen where Katie and Jeff could be heard 'arguing' over sandwich ingredients. And by the time those two had packed sandwiches, juice boxes, bottled water and any other necessities, Lita had since emerged from the bedroom. Jeff informed them, and reminded two of them, that the dock wasn't too far from the cabin. It was about ten minutes downhill, but if they wanted to drive, they could do that to. In the end, Randy found himself toting Katie, while Jeff and Lita carried the backpack, and blankets. Such was the official start of the last day at the cabin and once they were all donning life jackets; the four set off for the island in the middle of the lake. 

**xxx**

Lita closed her eyes, her palms flat on the blanket, lunch spread between them all. Katie was sitting opposite her, nestled comfortably in her father's lap. Jeff took up the spot next to the redheaded woman, and so far, silence reigned. The canoe ride over there, hadn't been entirely un-eventful..they'd nearly tipped the canoe twice. The first incident was purely an accident, Katie had stood unexpectadly and when Lita reached out to steady her, the canoe was wobbling to the right. The second incident, was partly an accident and partly due to a small 'war' between Jeff and Lita. Both had gotten the bright idea to splash the other, and in the midst of the reviere, Randy had been the sole victim. Both Lita and Jeff had gotten a good chuckle out of that, but in retort, Randy had nearly sent the canoe tipping to the left. Kaitlyn had been the one to put an end to it, reminding them all in a voice so like her mothers, that if they fell in the lake..they'd get sick. That had sobered the adults quickly enough, and the remainder of the trip to the island was accomplished in peace. Still, with the peace, there was an unspoken tension between Randy and Lita. Jeff expected it, while Katie was more or less oblivious to it. All that mattered to the four year old, was that they were here and she got to spend time with people she cared about. Granted yes, her 'father figure' wasn't there but..she didn't miss him as much as she usally did. The four year old had voiced this to her Uncle, but had said nothing to her mother or to Randy. 

"Uncle Jeff?" Katie asked between bites of her sandwich. "Can you finish the story?"

Lita shot the green eyed man a warning glare, "I thought you finished that the other night?"

"Well actually," Jeff set his sandwich down, wiping his palms on his pants. "Katie told me a story.."

The redhead turned her attention to her daughter, "Really..what was your story about Katie?"

Kaite blinked, innocence radiating from the four year old. "About a little girl who hasta move away."

Lita's face faltered momentairly. "I see."

Katie nodded, "Uh huh, an' Uncle Jeff said it happens all the time, so the little girl can still be happy."

The redheaded woman nodded, "That's right sweetie..people do move all the time. That doesn't mean that everything has to change."

The four year old frowned for a moment, "Will I still see daddy? Even if he isn't moving with us?"

A gentle smile formed on Lita's face, "Of course you will sweetie, that won't ever change. You'll always see him no matter where we go.."

Katie's forehead furrowed, "Where are we moving to mommy?"

Lita sat upwards, resting her hands in her lap. "I'm not really sure yet Katie..maybe when we get back, we can start looking."

The four year old nodded, "Can we move closer to Uncle Jeff and Uncle Matt?"

"We'll see sweetheart," Lita smiled fully to her daughter, "I'm sure Uncle Jeff and Uncle Matt would love that."

Jeff nodded in confirmation, "We sure would.." He beamed to the four year old, "I know I would love to see ya more often."

Katie giggled happily, "Can you finish my story now?"

"Well.." Jeff sat back, resting his palms flat on the blanket. "Where did we leave off?"

"I believe," Lita began smoothly, her hair swept from her face..sunglasses put on. "Princess Amelia was going to make a choice..because Prince Roger had come back."

Jeff nodded, shifting slightly before he began. "Well..as much as Princess Amelia still loved Prince Roger, she felt that-"

"Why didn't she go with Prince Roger?"

"Did I say that?" Jeff sent a look to his neice, "Now, she loved Prince Roger...but it had been such a long time since she had seen him and-"

"Did Princess Amelia live happily after?"

Jeff raised a brow in question, "Don't you wanna hear the rest of the story?"

Solemnly, Katie shook her head. "No..I wanna hear if she lived happily ever after."

The green eyed man chuckled, but shrugged all the same. "Alright..it took her awhile, but with Princess Katherine..Princess Amelia did live happily ever after."

Katie frowned, "What about Prince Roger and Prince Jeremy?"

"Well..." Jeff grinned brightly to the four year old. "That's another story."

"For another camping trip." Lita added tightly, a thin lipped smile sent to Jeff. "We should probably head back now..we need to set up the tents an' all."

Katie brightened in an instant. "Does that mean we can really go camping?"

The former Diva nodded, "Yes Katie bug, but if we don't head back now-"

"Let's go!" The four year old declared as she hopped up from Randy's lap. "Come on, Uncle Jeff! Let's go!"

The adults chuckled good naturedly, Jeff being lead off to the canoe while Randy and Lita were left with the duty of packing up the picnic. Questioning blue eyes held a somewhat distant hazel, though neither said a word. There was much she did want to say, but not at that moment. Instead, Lita offered a half hearted smile, folding the blankets before she gathered them in her arms. She felt a tug at her heart when the smile was returned, bleak and forced as it was. She could never recall seeing him like this, except..that one night when he had asked..and her answer had been no. In a sense, it would be repeated, only this time there were no marriage proposals involved. Lita could only hope though, as she and Randy joined Katie and Jeff, that he would understand her decision. 

**xxx**

By the time they had returned to the cabin, Katie had fallen asleep. And while the four year old napped, the adults set up the tents. There were two tents to hold the four of them, and it made sense that mother and daughter would share one. That all settled, the next step was to prepare dinner. Jeff took care of that task, while Randy and Lita kept Katie occupied with a game. The green eyed man found himself watching the three, questioning the what-if's just as Lita had done many times prior. He could sense the pain she was trying carefully to guard, and if he could catch onto it from here..he wondered if Randy could sense it as well. Jeff fully understood that Lita would need him, more than ever if possible, while she dealt with the process of letting go. She was starting a new chapter in her never ending life book after all, and one that would shape the future. He turned his face, just as the three were sharing a laugh. It was nice to see Lita laughing like that, a laugh that wasn't forced..one that was familiar. Signs of the old Lita were coming back, and Jeff Hardy couldn't be more thankful for it. While dinner passed uneventfully, and the subsequent smores around the dwindling campfire, the tension had started to build again. Katie was already sleeping soundly, while Jeff had excused himself to watch the stars. And as they had been last night, Lita and Randy sat opposite one another; the dying embers of the campfire between them. 

"Before we talk about anything else," Lita began calmly, "I just wanted to say something..or a few things I guess, but there's something you need to know."

Randy nodded, blue eyes fixed upon her form. "Alright."

The redhead expelled a breath, "This morning..I did some thinking. About what has happened in the past two weeks and about what has happened in the past few years.." A meloncholy smile touched her face, "Maybe I'm just torturing myself by doing that, but..it was something I needed to do."

For his part, Randy could only wait until the redheaded woman finished her thoughts.

"I told you last night, the night before..I do love you, but we both know that we can't be together. Will my mind change about that in the future..? I don't want to think about it, I just want to take this all day by day." She trailed off with another breath, solemn hazel eyes seeking out stoic blue. "I can't move on in my life if I keep thinking about the what-if's..and about what we had. I want to start over where you're concerned and-"

"Start over?" Randy echoed with confusion, "Start over from what?"

"From the beginning," She stated then, a hand reaching upwards to smooth back her hair. "Every time I look at you, every time I see you..I feel hurt, guilt and regret..I'm sick of feeling that way and-"

"Wait a minute," Randy interuppted tartly. "You feel hurt? I thought you said that-"

"How I feel about you has nothing to do with this and everything to do with this." Lita explained evenly, willing herself not to cave. "It's not you persay that makes me feel guilty, but it's everything that's happened between us. Our past, the distant and not so distant..I can't look at you and not feel guilt..or regretting things that have happened or what might have happened."

Randy nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "So you're just going to write me out then?"

"No," She stated without hesitation. "I'm not writing you out of my life, but I'm letting go of something that I should've parted with awhile ago. It isn't fair to any of us, especially not you."

Randy shrugged, questioning blue eyes fixated on her. "What about John?"

The former Diva let out another sigh, "I'm going to tell him..about what's happened between us..how I feel about you. I need to come clean with him and honestly Randy, I think you should do the same with Stacy..if we're really going to start from the ground up then-"

Again, Randy nodded and Lita could see the confusion, hurt and anger clearly written on his features. "Just answer me one thing..and I don't want another of your bullshit excuses, I want the truth."

Inwardly she steeled herself, but outwardly..she nodded.

"I asked you this last night, and I'm asking you again..will there ever be another chance for us?"

Lita swallowed thickly, "I don't-"

"Yes you do," Randy stated through gritted teeth. "You know enough to tell me that you're ready to let go of our past and yet you say you still love me, so what's the answer?"

She faltered, tenatively licking her lips before she finally responded. "In time, Randy..that's all I can say. I don't know what's going to happen between me and John. I'm not breaking up with him anytime soon and-"

"That's all I needed to hear." Randy stated as he stood, "Just don't shut me out of Katie's life..that's all I'm asking of you."

Her lower jaw trembled, the look in his eyes striking through her very being. "I won't do that Randy..I can't do that..not to you or to Katie."

He nodded shortly, raking a hand through his hair. "Good night then Li."

The redhead nodded numbly, watching as he retreated for the rocks where Jeff was watching the stars. And for her part, she remained at the campfire, wrapping her arms protectively around her. All things considered, Randy had taken the news well..but the redhead couldn't ignore the sharp sense of pain and hurt. Not just in herself, but in Randy's eyes. He was telling her without words, that he didn't like what she had said. But, beneath the pain and the hurt..and the anger..she could still see a love that wouldn't die. And that one underlying emotion, would perhaps be the most painful part of the entire healing process. She still wouldn't deny it and say she didn't love him..but if they were really meant to be together, who was to say they couldn't fall in love all over again? Of course, it went without saying, she knew she could also find love with John. She let out a sigh, tears trickling slowly down her cheeks as she rose from the seat she had been occupying. The second step was halfway done, with as much pain as she had expected. The next part would be explaining everything to John. 


	35. Deal with the Devil

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already, but if people seem OOC in this fic, I'm factoring in some maturity..call it artistic liberty...enjoy. I am sorry for taking so long, just trying to work through my writers block.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all.

* * *

Chapter 34: A Deal with the Devil 

It was the proverbial calm before the storm. The air around the breakfast table was thick with tension, the food before Stacy and John remained untouched. Dawn, on the other hand, sat back with a light air about her. In fact, the brunette was currently buttering a piece of toast. Dawn smiled crisply to her breakfast companions, requesting the strawberry jam from Stacy with a delicate tone. John and Stacy proceeded to watch, as the brunette Diva, liberally spread the red substance over her toast. And, no sooner had that task been completed did the brunette Diva turn inquisitive eyes to her breakfast companions. Stacy was now engaged in a stare down with the cup of coffee before her, while John was looking equally distant at the piece of toast on the plate in front of him. At that, Dawn Marie raised a brow, her intent hadn't been to put them at unease...or at least not one of them. Dark eyes settled on the blonde directly across from her, an elbow propping on the table; her chin cupped neatly in her palm. A coy smirk played across her ruby tinted lips, the brunette wrestler beside her inching closer to the window with each passing second. Dawn Marie waited until Stacy was at least looking in her general direction, a sculpted eyebrow raising when the leggy blonde's eyes finally locked with hers. But, rather than say anything now, Dawn waited. Noting happily that Stacy was growing uncomfortable with each passing second. The brunette was aware that John was equally uncomfortable, but he wasn't the one in trouble right now. At least not yet, and until Dawn determined that he was...well she would deal with it then. Whatever the case, Dawn waited and continued to wait; the proverbial game of cat and mouse playing out like a train wreck in slow motion. Stacy was effectively cornered, the usually confident blonde near cowering in the booth. John wasn't faring much better, but rather than making the mistake of direct eye contact; he kept his gaze trained on the stained glass window. Dawn brought her free arm up to the table, draping it languidly before her propped appendege. Manicured nails toyed with the stray strands of fabric on her sweater, the brunette Diva's eyes never faltering from their scrutinizing task. And as oblivious as he seemed at that moment, John was all too aware of the game that Dawn was currently playing. To put it in the simplest terms; it was an intimdation tactic. One that usually worked to the brunette Diva's advantage, and was clearly working now. Though Dawn was shorter than Stacy in stature, her overpowering demeanor more than sufficed for whatever she might be lacking. Finally it got to the point where one of the three had to break the silence, and John Cena was adament that it would not be him. 

Awkwardly, Stacy cleared her throat, her eyes lowering to the cup of coffee before her. "Umm.."

Dawn tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear, "You know..it's considered rude not to look at the person you're speaking to."

The leggy blonde's eyes snapped up to lock with Dawn's. "Sorry.." she murmered quietly, "I just.."

The New Jersey native raised an eyebrow, "Yes? Come now Stacy, just say whatever you want to say."

Again, Stacy cleared her throat. "Why are we here? I mean..you could be somewhere else right now, I could be somewhere else right now and-"

"You're right," Dawn conceded curtly, "All of us could have prior obligations, but..after what happened last night.." dark eyes shifted between Stacy and John before they returned to the female. "I thought it would be best if we all sat down and cleared the air a bit."

Stacy's brow furrowed, "What do you mean we? There is no _we_ Dawn. At least not where you're concerned."

"I beg to differ," Dawn countered then, the New Jersey native finally leaning back. "There's as much we involved in this as anything. Like I informed you last night, it involves my best friend."

Stacy shook her head out of instinct, "Look..I don't know what happened between you and Lita, but that has nothing to do with-"

"With what?" Dawn cut her off, her eyes sparking with malicious intent. "It doesn't have to do with what Stacy?"

The blonde Diva bristled instantly, "Nevermind."

Dawn allowed a triumphant smirk, but it faded behind her usual facade soon enough. "Just understand one thing Stacy." The brunette waited until Stacy was looking at her again, her voice dropping to a deadly whisper. "The minute you decided to fuck with my best friend's relationship was the minute you asked for a death wish. I _can_, and believe me when I say, I _will_ make your life a living hell if you decide to go through with that half assed scheme of yours. Blackmailing John will only come back to haunt you."

Stacy held the New Jersey native's hardened stare, "Then answer me this Dawn Marie...what's in it for you? Just what, exactly, do **you** gain from telling Lita?"

Dawn sat back with a huff, "And just why would I tell you?"

"Because the other person in Li's relationship is sitting right next to you." John offered shortly, "An' he would really like to know. Especially since I asked you last night and you refused to tell me."

Dawn waited a moment, calculated movements pushing her plate of untouched toast aside. "Like I said to her, Li's happiness is what I'm looking out for. That and, she deserves to know."

John shook his head, "I don't buy that for a minute Dawn. If Li's happiness means so much to ya, why can't you just wait an' let me tell her?"

"Would you?" Dawn turned her full attention to the wrestler sitting beside her. "Would you really tell her John?"

"You're damn right I would." John raked a hand over his hair, shifting so he was facing the New Jersey native. "You say Li's happiness is all that you're lookin' out for, what makes you think that I ain't, huh? She an' Katie mean the world to me. I love her."

The brunette snorted indifferently, "You could've thought about that before you-"

"Back up," John interrupted smoothly, "Do you or do you not, recall the person you talked to that night? Did you or did you not realize who's house you were standin' in?"

"Of course I remember," Dawn glared shortly, "But that's still no excuse to-"

"An' do you remember what you told me after you got back?"

Dawn shifted uncomfortably, "Yes.."

"Then think Dawn, how the hell was I supposed to take it? Knowin' that he was there, with her. Knowin' that he still wanted her."

The brunette Diva shook her head, "That's not an excuse John."

He gritted his teeth, "I'm not tryin' to use it as an excuse Dawn, but think about it. You coulda just told me where she was, hell, she coulda told me where she was. She coulda taken her cell phone with her, but she didn't."

Dawn's eyes narrowed instantly, "Don't you dare try and put the blame on Lita."

"I'm not." John exhaled slowly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. "But back to the question: What do you have to gain from tellin' Li?"

"I just.." Dawn faltered for a moment, before determination set in her face. "Lita deserves to know."

"An' I ain't arguin' that Dawn." John shook his head then, leaning back against the paneled wall. "I told you, I will tell her. I have all intent of tellin' her."

"And if she breaks up with you?" Dawn questioned quietly, gauging John's facial expressions. "What then?"

"Then she breaks up with me.." John shrugged his shoulders a touch, "I can't blame her if she does." 

The New Jersey native nodded, opening her mouth as if to say more, before she shut it quickly. It was the truth, all she wanted was Lita's happiness. And honestly, she did think that John could do a far better job at making and keeping Lita happy than Randy ever had. That much was obvious to the brunette Diva, from her observations and interactions over the past years. When Lita was with Randy, even at their best of times, the redheaded Diva still held up her mask. Dawn had outright questioned at many points if the relationship was even worth the false apperance. And as she recalled, Lita's answer nearly had her fainting from shock. The former Diva had informed her that, she really did care for Randy...but she could never envision a future with him. Not that she was looking for it at that time, but if it all came down to it; Lita wasn't sure if it would work. Granted yes, with time they could make it work, but Lita didn't want to spend time making something work if she could find someone else. So instead, she dealt with it and hoped it would work out for the best with Randy. Shortly after, Dawn had re-introduced the redheaded Diva to John, noting rather smugly that the sparks flew from the get go. Granted, Lita practically ripped John's head off, but..it was the liveliest Dawn had seen the redhead in quite some time. The New Jersey native made it a point after that, to always include John when she made her trips to see the redhead. And not to her surprise, Lita and John had formed a fast friendship shortly after. 

**xxx**

Minutes passed, the silence growing thick with tension again as Dawn held John's steel gaze. For her part, Stacy glanced between the two, taking tentative sips of her lukewarm coffee. It was then, that the blonde Diva realized she was only an outsider looking in. So why then, had Dawn asked for her to be there? Was it merely to torment and humiliate her? Or was the New Jersey native toting a hidden agenda? Stacy was well aware of the ramifications of both her plan and John's. If she could convince John to accept her deal, things would be somewhat easier..perhaps not for him but at least they would be for her. Was it underhanded and conniving? Of course it was, but in order for the long legged blonde to keep her sanity and relationship in tact; it was the only way to deal with things. At least thats what she had convinced herself of. Like Dawn didn't give a shit about her relationship with Randy, Stacy didn't give a shit about Lita's relationship with John. If they broke up, she didn't really care. John wasn't the objective here, her relationship was. But, if they went through with John's idea, the leggy blonde risked her already rocky relationship with Randy. Of course, John was on equally shaky ground, but again..that didn't matter. In addition to the two plans, there was the wild card in Dawn Marie. Stacy couldn't convince herself that Dawn didn't have an alterior motive. Yes, the brunette claimed she was only looking out for Lita's best interests, but when it came down to the bare facts; it really wasn't Dawn's concern. It had been Stacy and John's mistake and it was their problem to rectify. Dawn didn't factor into the equation anywhere, so realistically, she shouldn't even be sitting there across from her. But, Stacy also knew .. both from personal experiance and from Torrie's horror stories .. that Dawn Marie was a bitch. A manipluative, conniving and calculating bitch. However, just as Stacy was about to question as to why Dawn was there; the brunette Diva's cell phone beckoned. 

How convenient. 

"Excuse me," Dawn offered an apologetic smile to her breakfast companions..even if one was frosty.

Stacy waited until Dawn had left the table before she turned her attention to John. "Look, I understand that Randy and Lita need to know the truth but-"

"Then you don't understand." John cut her off shortly, "There is no way around it Stacy, they both need to know..an' the sooner the better."

"Why?" Stacy scoffed, "So they can toss us to the curb that much quicker? Are you really that eager to see Randy and Lita back together again?"

"An' what makes you so sure they'll get back together?" John countered instantly, "You that insecure in your relationship or somethin'? If Li breaks up with me, she breaks up with me. I'm ready for it. Shit, it'll hurt like a bitch, but .."

"Then hear me out, please." Stacy all but begged, "I want to work things out with Randy but I can't do that with Lita in the picture."

John let out a dry laugh, "She ain't in the picture Stacy...Katie's the one in the picture."

"Which, by default, puts Lita in the picture." Stacy folded her hands before her, resting them primly on the table. "Whenever Randy goes off to spend time with Katie, Lita will always be there."

"So, you expect me to lie to a four year old?"

"Why not?" Stacy began sweetly, "You and Lita have obviously been comfortable enough doing that since she was born."

John's eyes narrowed, "I don't hit women...I wasn't raised like that, but if you say somethin' like that again."

"And what about when Lita finally tells Katie the truth, hm?" Stacy's lips pressed together into a thin smile. "Where does that leave you?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" John spat out instantly, ignoring the looks they were receiving. "That is my life, not yours."

"But if Katie's view of her **real** father is tainted.." Stacy raised an eyebrow then, "It would make it that much easier for you...wouldn't it?"

John shook his head defiantly, "I ain't doin' it. I ain't gonna do that to Katie."

"So, one little four year old girl means that much to you? A little girl who isn't even yours."

"She's more my daughter than his." John stated coldly, "He had to have had some idea about her, he had to have some idea about where Li ran off to. That little fucker coulda asked me at any time."

"Or you could've told him."

"Or you coulda told him." John countered, "You were at the baby shower, weren't you?"

Stacy faltered, opening her mouth to respond when Dawn made a brief re-appearance.

"John?" The New Jersey native all but ignored the blonde Diva. "Li's on the phone."

John's face seemingly brightened, the wrestler eagerly welcoming the escape. "Hello?"

Dawn and Stacy looked on, the blonde Diva quickly averting her gaze as Dawn's eyes pinned her to the spot.

"Hey.." Lita greeted quietly, hazel orbs trained on the passing landscape. "How're you?"

He shrugged at the phone, making his way towards the exit. "I'm alright...how'd the campin' trip go? I thought-"

"I wasn't feeling well." Lita explained quickly, the former Diva shifting in the passengers seat. "Katie and I are headed back to Cameron with Jeff."

"I see.." John frowned, that meant Randy would back a day early as well. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be.." Lita stated on a whisper, "I miss you.."

A smile appeared at that, "I miss you too Li."

"Katie's sleeping.." the redhead mentioned before he could ask. "Otherwise, I would pass the phone over."

That warranted a chuckle, "Tell her I miss her.."

"I'll do that." Lita promised with a soft smile, though he couldn't see it. "Are you on RAW or Smackdown this week?"

"Neither actually.." John rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "Stephanie wouldn't tell me why, but she gave me the nights off."

Lita nodded, "So..after the house show tomorrow.."

"My ass'll be on the first plane back."

"Good." Her face faltered, and in that moment she was thankful he wasn't there. "Well..we should be in Cameron soon and I don't want to run up Jeff's phone bill..or Dawn's for that matter."

"Understood.." John trailed off as he re-entered the resturant. "I love you."

The former Diva winced, "I'll see you when you get home."

John waited until the dial tone met his ears, flicking the cell phone shut with a fluid motion. "Thanks Dawn.." he mentioned as he tossed the object over.

Dawn shrugged it off nonchalantly; inwardly pleased. "Don't mention it...you were the first person she asked about when I picked up."

John nodded, standing instead of sitting. "Dawn, can I talk to ya?"

The New Jersey native blinked, "Umm..sure I guess."

John waited until she had moved, tossing a look to Stacy. "We'll be back." 

Stacy nodded, but glared openly at the two retreating figures. Things just weren't working in her favor. First, John was still against her idea, now it appeared that Dawn and Lita were patching up their friendship. Was their some conspieracy against her relationship with Randy? Or was she the only one who saw the threat that loomed? She had told John that Randy still loved Lita, and even if she didn't know if Lita returned those affections..that fact alone should've been enough for John to be on edge. So why was he so comfortable with his relationship on the line? Stacy knew that Lita didn't grant forgiveness that quickly .. or maybe she did now that she thought about it. After all, when she had her encounter with Randy all those years past, Lita had taken him back. The long legged blonde nearly growled in frustration at the unfairness of it all. She would possibly end up with nothing, while Lita had her options open. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, John and Dawn exited the resturaunt quietly, the two adjourning to the sidewalk. John was quiet from his recent conversation with his girlfriend, inwardly questioning the distance underlaced in her usually warm voice. He had a hunch that it had to do with the camping trip, and couldn't shake the feeling that it specifically had to do with one of the participants on the aformentioned trip. Usually when Katie and Lita went off for the weekend, they stayed the full weekend. And John had figured that Randy would've wanted to spend as much time as possible with the four year old girl. So, why the hell were they coming back a day early? For her part, Dawn was equally silent. Though, her temporary state was more due to the fact that Lita had called her...and the ensuing conversation. While the redheaded woman didn't tell her much, she did explain that she had come to a conclusion. One that she should've come to awhile ago, and that after all was said and done..she could only hope that John understood. Dawn realized then that, although Lita wasn't in love with John, perhaps with Randy out of the picture she would fall in love with him. Not that the New Jersey native wanted Randy to die or anything, he too deserved a chance to start his life over. But, Dawn determined, that his chance would be with Katie, not with Lita. Whatever the case, the two stood in their contemplative states of silence, the Diva leaning back against a nearby lamp post. 

"Before you say anything.." the New Jersey native began, "I owe you an apology.."

John blinked, "Huh?"

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "For what I said last night..I.." she gulped uneasily, her eyes averting to her shoes for a moment. Apologies were not her forte. "You do make Li happy and I'd be blind not to see that. She's never been happier..since she and Matt were together anyway."

John nodded slowly, "Then why did you say it?"

"Because.." Dawn shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stacy was right there and-"

John snickered, "So you're tellin' me, you said all that shit to piss off Stacy?"

"Kinda," The New Jersey native admitted reluctantly, "That and I was still hurt over-"

"Over whateva happened between you an' Li." John finished with a knowing smile. "Just..don't do that again."

Dawn all but beamed, "You have my word."

John nodded shortly, raking a hand over his hair. "Look..I just wanna know the truth here Dawn..what happened back home?"

The brunette Diva raised an eyebrow, "What happened when?"

"When you were watchin' Katie."

"Oh.." Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "Well..I'm sure Katie told you about the day we had..shopping and what not." She paused when John nodded in the affirmative, "And after that, Lita had to get ready for that stupid parent's night thing."

John cracked a wry smile, "I take it you don't like 'em either then?"

"Hell no." Dawn stated instantly, "When someone's that much more of a bitch than I am? Please, you've know me long enough."

"True that.." John shook his head, the good natured look falling quickly. "Did anythin' happen between Randy an' Li?"

The Diva blinked, should she tell him? "What makes you think something happened?"

John raised an eyebrow, "Aside from the fact that he was sittin' in my house?"

The New Jersey native nodded sullenly. "It's really not my place to say."

That registered quickly with John. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know." Dawn lied quickly, "If something did happen ... then Li should be the one to tell you."

The West Newbury native nodded apprehensively, "Yeah..I guess."

Dawn bit her lower lip, wanting to say something but. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

The brunette Diva waited long enough to collect her thoughts. "What are you going to do?"

"About?"

Dawn fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "About Stacy? That bitch is still dead set on blackmailing you."

John shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know..I mean, I hafta tell Li soon but other than that, I don't know."

The brunette Diva smiled, "Good..that's all I needed to know."

"Why do you ask?" John sent a curious glance to the Diva. "I mean, you said you didn't give a shit about Randy an' Stacy-"

"Which I don't."

"So, why do you ask?"

This time Dawn did roll her eyes. "Because, I figured you'd rather have the nice me to deal with than the vindictive me.."

John's eyebrows rose at that, "An' just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means.." Dawn smirked then, licking her lips in thought. "I meant it when I said that all I want is Lita's happiness..she's been through so much shit, she deserves at least this chance."

"Go on."

"I also meant it when I said that, the moment Stacy fucked with Lita's relationship..was the moment she had a death wish."

John backed away, eyeing the brunette Diva wairly, "An' just what are you plannin' to do?"

"Nothing major.." Dawn replied breezily, at his still apprehensive look she added: "I promise it won't do anything to harm your relationship with Li."

"I don't doubt that," John stated in an instant. "But, you have that look .. that there's hell to pay look."

"That's because there is." Dawn smiled sweetly, "Stacy needs to learn who not to fuck with.."

At that declaration, John chose to stay silent. Really it worked out to his advantage, with Dawn handeling Stacy so to speak..the blonde Diva would have her hands full. Not that he readily wished that on the blonde, but it would help things..if only marginally. He knew that, there was a long and rocky road ahead where his relationship with Lita was concerned, and having Stacy distracted would help things a little. Of course, John was completely oblivious to whatever Lita had to say, but since he didn't know; all he could worry about was what she would say. More like how she would react to the news and John had a feeling that the former Diva wouldn't take the revelation lightly. Still, the guilt plagued him and he knew he had to tell her. Besides, there was always the slight possibility it would bring them closer. After all, he was being truthful and upfront with her. That had to play into somehow, right? Whatever the case, he and Dawn returned to the booth after their agreement. And as they returned, John couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the long legged blonde. If he knew Dawn, and he did, there certainly would be hell to pay. 


	36. Lay It On the Line

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already...enjoy.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say.

* * *

Chapter 35: Lay It On the Line 

Jeff Hardy let out a yawn as he shuffled out of the guest room. Katie was sleeping soundly in the room next to it, while the door to the third bedroom was wide open. Cautiously, he peered inside .. only to find it empty. A slight frown crossed his features then, the green eyed man turning on heel to head downstairs. They had taken a plane from North Carolina, the redhead insisting that Jeff accompany her and Katie back. Why exactly, Jeff wasn't entirely sure .. but he had a good inkling as to why his presence was warranted. Lita had at least informed him that John would be returning today, instead of Wednesday. She had also requested that Jeff take Katie for that night, going so far as to pay for the hotel room he would need. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was nervous, but as Jeff reminded her over and over .. if it was what was needed in the long run. He also reminded her that, it was what she wanted to do. At any rate, when he finally reached the living room, he found the object of his search curled in a corner of a chair. From the looks of it, he gathered that the redhead hadn't slept that night .. and mentally he questioned if that was really the wisest move on her part. Though, he also figured, given the current state of apprehension, she would be anything but calm and collected. But, at least, she was calmer than she was on the camping trip. Not by much, but noticeable enough to Jeff. He paused to stand in the entryway to the living room, the redhead's hazel eyes staring blankly at the fireplace. And for a split second, Jeff thought she had changed her mind. He cleared his throat in an attempt to gain her attention, but it was to no avail. Her eyes remained focused on the un-lit fireplace, her arms curled protectively around her waist. Undaunted however, he raked a hand through his hair as he padded forwards. 

"Li?" Jeff queried hesitatanly, "Baby girl-"

"What is it?" Lita replied, her voice sounding unusually hoarse. "Is Katie awake?"

"No," Jeff crouched next to the chair, "She's still sleepin'.."

The redhead nodded absently, "Then what is it?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Did you sleep at all Li-Li?"

"No." Her reply came shortly, "I couldn't sleep.."

He let out a sigh, resting a hand tentatitvely on her shoulder. "Then, do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head in the negative, "Thanks, but not thanks."

Jeff frowned, concern flooding his eyes. "When will John be back?"

Her shoulders lifted ever so slightly, "Don't know .. All he said was, he wasn't on the card for RAW or Smackdown."

"I see." He squeezed her shoulder lightly, before his hand fell to the arm of the chair. "Do you want me to take Katie to pre-school?"

"If you can."

He sighed inwardly, rising slowly to his feet. "Baby girl, if you change your mind.."

She only nodded in response, Jeff turning on heel to head into the kitchen. He had just reached the tiled floor, when a voice just reached his ears.

"I'm scared Jeff.."

He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focusing on the same spot as hers. "About what Li?"

"What if it ends?" Her head lolled forwards, red locks curtaining her face from view. "What if I lose him?"

"You won't lose him entirely Li .. I mean, look at you an' Matt."

"But it was different with Matt.." Her voice wavered dangerously, "Matt and I, yeah we had something good and so do me and John but-"

"You ain't sure if you love John." Jeff concluded with a soft frown. "Or you do love him, and that just makes you that much more scared."

"That's just it.." Lita sighed audibly, "I care about him, he means a lot to me.."

"But?"

"I don't know."

"Li.." Jeff raked his hands through his hair, "You cain't worry yourself over, what if Randy wasn't in the picture .. would you love John. You just cain't do that to yourself.. it's clear to me that he does mean a good deal to ya, it's clear to me that you're happy with him."

"But, what if that isn't enough?"

Jeff grimaced, "Then maybe you shoulda thought 'bout that before you-"

"Before all that stupid shit.." Lita sighed, her hands clenching tightly at the hem of her shirt. "I really fucked up."

"Hindsight is 20/20 baby girl." Jeff shifted his weight back on his heels. "But, it's not to say that it won't work itself out.. I cain't say that it won't and I cain't say that it will. That's between you an' John."

She nodded slightly, "I know Jeff .. and part of me just doesn't want to tell him but .. I can't do that to him."

"An' the other part?"

"Prays and hopes for the best.."

Jeff nodded in response, making his way towards her again. "You an' John, y'all got somethin'. Somethin' that, you an' Matt had .. but not exactly what you an' Matt had. I ain't sayin' that it wasn't there with Randy but.."

"Do you think it'll work out?"

"I cain't say baby girl .. I ain't John."

"Yeah.." Lita sighed once more, a hand reaching upwards to part the silken, red curtain. "It just hurts Jeff.."

He raised an eyebrow, confusion etching on his features. "What hurts?"

She remained silent for a moment, before the shaky reply finally emerged. "The thought of losing him." 

Jeff crouched down to her level again, his eyes locking with hers. But, rather than say anything, he gently gathered her in his arms. Though the redhead claimed she didn't love John, or she didn't know how she felt .. it was painfully obvious to Jeff. Maybe she wasn't in love with the West Newbury native, yet, but Jeff reasoned it would only be a matter of time. He felt the gentle rise and fall of her back, the moisture starting to accumulate on his chest as the redhead released her pain. Jeff felt an overwhelming feeling of helplessness at that point, but there really wasn't much else he could do. Lita needed him, and that was all that mattered. He drew her shaking form closer to his, cradeling his best friend gently to his chest. 

**xxx**

By mid morning, there was still no sign of John Cena. Lita had at least moved from the living room, Jeff coaxing her to at least eat some breakfast before she took a nap. As promised, he took the four year old to pre-school, Katie babbling on excitedly about Daddy. For a moment, Jeff had wondered if she was referring to Randy, but Katie had soon made it clear that she meant John. That only added to the worry that weighed on the back of his mind, Jeff hoping and praying that Katie would understand when the time was right to tell her. Of course, he realized to some extent, that the four year old might not understand .. just taking her age into consideration. Added to that, while the four year old did have many male figures in her life, John was the lone _father_ figure. And as much as Katie idolized Randy, it appeared to sky rocket higher where it concerened John. At any rate, Jeff added that situation to the growing list of things to talk to Lita about. It was at the pre-school that Jeff experianced the snobs firsthand. He decided from the get go that he didn't like them, and if Lita's moving away was good for anything, it would mean that she was safe from their clutches. It was also at the pre-school that Jeff picked up a manilla envelope. One of the chatty women had mentioned it was from the parent's night and Jeff decided that it would be best if Lita not receive it right away. All the same, he promised Katie that he would pick her up as soon as her momma said it was okay. He kissed her gently on the forehead before sending her off, the younger Hardy brother all too eager to escape. While he was on his way back, Lita had called to request some groceries. Jeff had grumbled that he didn't know his way around at all .. but Lita had been persistent. And, by the time Jeff returned to the house with the groceries, he caught sight of a cab pulling away from the curb. 

"Jeff?"

Jeff nodded in greeting as he exited the vehicle. "Li asked me to come up with her an' Katie."

John nodded shortly, re-adjusting the strap of his duffle bag. "I take it Katie's at pre-school already?"

"Yeah," Jeff busied himself with gathering grocery bags. "I dropped her off this mornin', then Li wanted me to get some groceries."

John smirked slightly, "Thanks for savin' me the trouble then .. she usually sends my ass out to do the grocery shoppin'."

Jeff rolled his eyes good naturedly, "She was just steppin' into the shower when she hung up so.."

"Gotcha," John inclined his chin to the green eyed man. "How long are ya stayin'?"

"Overnight at least.." Jeff shrugged his shoulders slightly, figuring he'd let the redhead inform John of the duration of his visit. "Not overly sure though."

At that, John nodded, grabbing a grocery bag in one arm while he tugged his luggage along with him.

"Dude," Jeff turned to him once they were in the kitchen. "I'll take care of the groceries.."

Cena nodded, smile sent in thanks. "I appreciate it bro."

Jeff returned the smile, waving shortly before he went back outside to gather more grocery bags.

John, in turn, left his stuff in the living room.. a slight shudder before he turned his attentions to the stairs. He just caught the sound of the water draining in the bathroom, and sure enough as he reached the end of the hallway, the redhead emerged.

Lita's eyes softened momentairly when she caught sight of him, the bathrobe pulled a little bit tighter around her form. "Welcome home."

He pushed back the voice nagging in his head, "Good to be home."

Silence fell between them for a moment, Lita still standing at one end of the hallway with John at the other.

"I should probably get dressed.." She said finally, "Can't go running around in a bathrobe.."

He raised an eyebrow at that, the lightest twinkle playing in his blue eyes. "Considerin' it ain't your bathrobe?"

Her head ducked, a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah well, my bathrobe is still in the dryer and-"

"S'alright." He shrugged then, leaning against the wall. "I'll just go give Jeff a hand or whatever."

Lita nodded in response, but instead of heading inside the bedroom, she walked towards him.

He met her halfway, his arms reaching out to snake around her waist.

"I missed you.." She whispered against his chest, her hands reaching upwards to grasp his shoulders. "I missed you so much.."

John's arms tightened around her smaller form, "I missed you too Li." He rested his chin atop her head, his eyes fluttering shut a moment. "Did you use my shampoo?"

She moved her head back a touch, peering up at him with an innocent look. "Why do you think Jeff had to go to the grocery store?"

John chuckled softly, his mouth just brushing over her forehead. "You're too much, ya know that?"

"I know," She conceded with a smirk, "But, about the getting dressed part."

He gave her one last squeeze, capturing her lips quickly with his. "I'll be downstairs."

Lita nodded then, her hands grazing over his arms before she pulled back completely. "I'll be down in a bit."

John offered a nod in acknowledgement, watching her disappear into the bedroom before he left to help Jeff in the kitchen. 

As she got dressed, the former Diva couldn't stop the tears from falling. She felt empty, even though he was just downstairs. Empty at the thought it could end that night .. empty at the loss of letting go of a past love, empty at the thought of losing someone who meant that much to her. The tears continued to fall as she reached for her shoes, the redhead chastising herself at that moment. She had to pull it together and be strong, because if she couldn't accomplish that now; she knew she wouldn't be able to accomplish it later. It really was for the best that John found out, after all .. she had been keeping somethings from him for so long already. A pained look crossed her face, her breath catching in her throat then. The anxiety of the situation taking its toll on the redheaded woman. It wasn't enough that she still loved her ex-boyfriend, and it wasn't enough that she had cheated .. but the added factor. The fact that she had harbored her own secrets while John kept none. For all she was worth, she wished she could just blink and make the situation go away. 

**xxx**

The rest of the morning passed relatively quickly, the three adults passing the time with idle chit chat in the living room. John re-told a few tales of practical joke wars between himself and Chris Jericho, while Jeff told his own tales of practical joke wars. There was a sense of peace that filled Lita during those moments, a peace that she grasped like a life preserver. And as the time rolled to the afternoon, a package arrived for the redheaded woman from the corporate headquarters of the WWE. Lita presumed it was from Stephanie, setting the aforementioned package on the kitchen counter. And soon enough, the time arrived for Katie to be picked up from pre-school; Lita handing over those duties to Jeff once again. The green eyed Southerner reluctantly agreed to the task, and it was in Jeff's absence that Lita finally shed some light on why he was there. Of course, she didn't go into any details .. just mentioned that Jeff was taking Katie for the night. And when John questioned why, the redhead explained that they just needed to talk in private...free from distractions. That only sparked nervousness on John's part, but rather than question it then, he just nodded in agreement. He still couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something big was going to happen .. and he could only hope that his house would still be standing come the aftermath. John knew that Lita wasn't going to take his news with open arms, but at the same time .. he just couldn't keep that from her. The nagging guilt had only grown after he got off the phone with her, and had multiplied when he finally stepped foot inside his house. But, for sake of his conscience, and more importantly for their relationship; he had to tell her. 

"Daddy!" Katie ran through the house, despite her mothers warnings, and launched herself straight at her target. "Daddy!"

John's face softened instantly as he swept up the four year old into his arms. "Hey Katie bug."

She wrapped her small arms as far as they would go around his neck. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too."

"Can you come with us next time, daddy?" The four year old pulled back, her lower lip drawn out. "Please?"

"We'll see Katie-bug." John cracked a smile, "It all depends on Auntie Stephanie."

Predicatably so, the four year old sighed. "Okay.."

"Why don't you tell daddy about the trip." Lita suggested from her spot at the kitchen table. "Uncle Jeff and I are going to get dinner ready."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are." Lita sent a sidelong glance to the green eyed man. "Really John, you should ask Katie about the story that Uncle Jeff told her."

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I really don't think-"

"Come on!" Katie tugged impatiently on her father figures hand. "Its all about a princess!"

Lita and Jeff looked on, as John followed after the rambunctious four year old. The two retreating to Katie's bedroom as Lita turned her attention to the fridge.

"I'm so nervous," She confessed quietly, "Jeff I-"

"You have to do this," Jeff intoned firmly, "It's not just for your sake Li, but John's."

"I know." The redhead expelled a dejected sigh, "It's just seeing him when he got back.."

"What about it?"

"I can't remember a time where I've felt so happy and yet so.."

"Shitty?" Jeff offered helpfully, "It's understandable Li.. I mean, this ain't gonna be easy."

"I know." Another sigh escaped as she pulled out a few items from the fridge. "I know I hafta do this, but it's killing me."

Jeff expelled a sigh of his own, "I know that Li .. but, you said it yourself, it has to be done in order for you to move on."

"Yeah.." The redhead nodded sullenly, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Can you open that package for me?"

"What is it?"

"Probably some more stuff from Stephanie about the job."

The green eyed man nodded shortly, ripping the tape from the box. "It's a contract, a tentative script.."

"Any details?"

"No," Jeff skimmed over the cover letter. "Your start date has been changed though."

The redhead turned her attention away from the cabinets, "When's my start date?"

"Three weeks from today."

"Well that's just lovely," Lita shook her head, "How the hell am I going to look for a new house, plus start the job and find pre-school for Katie?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure you'll find somethin' Li .. an' if it all comes down to it, you an' Katie can stay with me or Matt until you find a place of your own."

"I suppose," Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lip as she filled a pot with water. "When there's a will, there's a way right?"

"Absolutely," Jeff grinned fully, "Now, what am I doin'?" 

The conversation switched gears then, the two reminiscing about the days of Team X-Treme while they prepared dinner. And amidst the dinner prep, an amused looking John and a still exhilerated Katie trekked back downstairs. John remarked that Jeff had quite the gift for story telling, but to please stick to his day job. That warranted a smirk from the redhead, the four settling in the kitchen to take on various stages of dinner preparations. Admist all of that, one food war was started, Jeff and John finding themselves the 'victims' under the joint attack by mother and daughter. It was also amidst the dinner prep, that Lita informed Katie .. and reminded John in the process .. that Katie would be spending the night with Jeff in Boston. She re-assured her daughter that, she would be at school the next morning, the words prompting the four year old to garner a solemn oath from her Uncle. And finally the dinner was ready, the four settling in at the dining room table. 

**xxx**

Once dinner was over, Katie retrieved a few stuffed animals, her barbies and then her backpack from her room; she and Jeff departing the house shortly afterwards. That also marked the point where the mood shifted from light to uneasy in a matter of minutes. While neither John or Lita had uttered a word yet, it was the silence that cloaked them that made it tense. They were settled on the couch in the living room, Lita at one end with John facing opposite. And though, they were still silent, the mood wasn't overly dire as it should be. All the same, they remained in silence for a few more moments before the redhead nervously cleared her throat. 

"Before I say anything else.." Lita began awkwardly, "There are a few things I need to get off my chest .. things that I need to say and-"

"In other words, you just need me to listen for now?"

Hestiantly she nodded, "Exactly.."

John nodded in turn, gesturing for her to continue when she was ready.

A shaky breath escaped her, a sharper one sucked in as she gathered her thoughts and the courage to go through with it.

"I'm not exactly sure where I should start but .. it all started again when Randy was here." She let out a short sigh, the former Diva sweeping her locks from her face. "I don't know what Dawn told you, but .. when he was here, the parent's night .. the night after .. we .." She trailed off again, her head ducking as her lower lip was drawn between her teeth. "The parent's night, he.. he kissed me and I..kissed him back." her voice wavered dangerously then, the redhead swallowing down the rising fear and overwhelming guilt. "Then .. at the hospital, he said, he loves me..at first I thought it was nothing and-"

"Can you look at me please?" John interrupted softly, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. "That's all I'm askin' of ya..please, just look at me."

Apprehensively she nodded, her hands coming to rest in her lap as she leveled her eyes with his. 

"It happened again later that day .. we went back to the hotel to meet Katie and Dawn and in the hotel room, we kissed again.."

She winced when she heard the disbelieving snort from the opposite end of the couch. But, rather than stop now, she willed herself to go on.

"When he was here .. it happened again. We watched some old tapes, from Victoria's wedding and then .. I don't know, we stopped..or I stopped, and he slept down here.. then you got home the next morning."

John nodded shortly, his eyes flashing dangerously for a moment. "Is that all?"

"No." she whispered hesitantly, "That's not all .. the camping trip, it happened again .." 'and again' her mind added. "He told me he loves me, that he wants to be with me.. and I-"

"You love him, don't you?" The voice sounded foreign to the redhead. "Answer the damn question Lita, do you love him?"

"Yes.." She stated softly, her knees drawn up to her chest in an instant. "I do..but I told him we couldn't be together."

"Ain't that sweet."

"All of the tapes, photos, everything that .. I held on to, everything from my relationship with him.. it's all upstairs, in Katie's room."

"You said you had gotten rid of that shit."

"I tried .. but I couldn't." Tears spilled over her cheeks, "I didn't want to let go yet and-"

"So instead, you lied to me about that .. you still love that asshole and-" John swung his legs down from the couch, his elbows resting on his thighs. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit." John ground out through clenched teeth, "Bullshit, you don't know Lita. You lied to me an' you .. you.."

"I cheated on you.."

"Why?" He turned his face towards her, the former Diva wincing at the pained expression. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't face my past." She offered quietly, her chin resting atop her knees. "I couldn't face my past, but instead of moving on from it, I turned to it .. embraced what I wanted to see from it and-"

"Shut me out in the process." John finished bitterly, "So, what then? Is it over?"

"I don't want it to be over between us."

"Was there ever an us Lita?" John raked his hands over his hair. "Or was it another lie when you told me I wasn't just a replacement."

"That was the truth," Her eyes fluttered shut a moment, the tears slowly reducing. "You weren't a substitute for him, that was never part of it."

He held her gaze a moment before he turned away. "I just don't know Lita, I mean-"

"If it's over than just say so John." Lita spoke quietly, her voice faltering with each breath she drew. "If that's what you want, then just say so."

John hesitated a moment, "I..there's somethin' you need to know."

The former Diva blinked, "About what?"

"That night, you had that stupid parent's thing.." John bridged his hands together, his chin resting atop them. "I went out that night after I called her an' Dawn told me you weren't there. I went out with the sole purpose of getting so shit faced that I could just forget that he was there with you."

The redhead nodded, waiting in silence while he gathered his thoughts.

"That night, I got so plastered.. I couldn't walk straight by the end of the damn night. I know I made it back to the hotel .. an' that I made it back to my hotel room.." he trailed off then, his own eyes closing as he relayed the last bit. "But I didn't return alone."

Lita blinked back her tears, "What are you saying?"

"I slept with someone." As much as he was kicking himself for that one, he felt it best somehow that Lita not know it was Stacy. He would tell her, just not now. "I had a one night stand, with someone .. I didn't know their name an-" 

"You cheated on me.." She whispered brokenly, "You.. you.."

"Slept with someone else, while I was so drunk that I couldn't remember my own damn name." His eyes turned towards her, his usually warm gaze hardened with hate. "You, cheated on me while you were of a right state of mind."

"That doesn't make it any better," Lita spat back bitterly, "You fucking cheated on me!"

"An' you cheated on me!" John clenched his hands, "Over, an' over without a fucking second thought."

"It-"

"It makes a damn difference Lita." John turned fully so he was facing her again, "I don't even remember what happened, but I bet you .. or that fucking asshole .. could tell me in detail. An' what's more .. you still love his sorry ass."

Lita opened her mouth to retort, but the venemous words would not spill. She could feel her stomach clenching tightly, the sob resting in her throat. "Then .. I guess, we have nothing more to say to each other."

Another moment of silence passed between them, tears flowing freely down her face as he held her gaze.

"Then I guess this is it.." He stated finally, "All we could've had-"

"I don't want it to end this way," She stated softly, mostly to herself. "It can't end this way."

"Then what are we gonna do, huh? How am I supposed to show up an' wrestle, knowing that asshole is there?"

"Fine," Lita whispered dangerously, "Have it your way then .. we're done John. Are you happy now?"

"Don't do that." He warned just as dangerously, "Don't even try an' put the blame on me."

"I'm not John, we're both at blame here." Lita swept her hair from her face then, "But maybe what we need is to break up."

"Why? So you can go runnin' back to him?"

The former Diva expelled a bitter laugh. "There is nothing left between me and Randy."

"Aside from the fact that you still love him."

Lita smiled sadly, "Love isn't enough in all cases John .. I guess you and I are proof of that too."

"Don't.." John held up a hand then, "You said I wasn't a substitute for him, so don't try an' compare what we have to what you an' him had."

With the slightest rise of her shoulders she conceded, "But it is true .. love isn't enough, love wasn't enough for whatever I had with Randy.. I don't know if it ever will be."

John merely snorted, "Then what is enough? For us.."

"I'm not sure John but.." Lita trailed off, her tears starting anew. "I think we should take some time apart .. if the roles were reveresed .. I wouldn't want to be with you."

Hestiantly, John nodded. "An' what about the future Lita?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line, "I honestly can't say but.. I want to be with you, I just don't think it's going to work very well right now. And I know you said don't compare us to what Randy and I had, but .. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him .. I think what we need to do is start from the ground up."

John fell silent again, her words processing as the minutes ticked on. "From the ground up.."

"In a sense.." Lita conceded quietly, "I need to find me again .. without Randy, without you .. I just need to find me."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes John." The redhead let out a tired sigh, "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but .. I need to do this, for me."

John nodded shortly, "In spite of what happened .. I do love you. I don't know if that'll change or whateva, but know that now .. I love you."

Lita offered a shaky smile, "You don't know what that meanst to me John.."

He could only nod again, "Yeah.. well .. I think I'm-"

"I'll sleep down here," She stated quietly, "It's your house anyway."

"Yeah.." A short sigh escaped him as he moved from the couch. "Night then."

"Night.." She replied, bloodshot hazel orbs settling on the window. 

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep .. she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep. But, the tears from earlier, the lack of sleep from last night finally took its toll. The former Diva turning a wet cheek to the arm of the couch as a dreamless sleep overtook her weary body. 


	37. Pent Up Frustrations

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already...enjoy.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say.

* * *

Chapter 36: Pent Up Frustrations 

John Cena arrived for the house show on Thursday, feeling more than a little pissed off. For all of Tuesday and most of Wednesday, he had actually spent most of his time avoiding the redheaded woman. Granted, it wasn't really by choice, but whenever they were in the same vicinity; things just got awkward. He would open his mouth to say something and she would clam up. And when she would attempt to start conversation, he would give her the same treatment. All in all, the days were tense up until the night before he left for the house shows. Of course, they had at least given Jeff the heads up about everything; the green eyed Southerner not entirely surprised at the outcome. For Katie's sake, they had tried to maintain a sense of normalcy and even with the lack of conversation.. They somehow managed to provide the four year old with a false sense of security. John was thankful for that at least, the last thing they needed right now was Katie seeing more of her world crumble before her eyes. Despite all that had transpired already, he still believed that Lita should hold off on telling Katie the whole truth. The West Newbury native, honestly felt that it would only be harmful to the four year old if they told her sooner rather than later. But, Lita being Lita, was still determined to tell her daughter the truth by her fifth birthday and no later than her fifth birthday. Granted, that still left a good four months of time .. But even then, how would Katie handle the news? In the four year old's mindset, everyone was already in their place. Stephanie and Shane were the 'aunt' and 'uncle' she rarely saw while Chris, Adam, Jeff, Matt and Dawn were the more steady of her 'relations'. Regardless of anything, Lita would always be her mother .. and he .. well for now he was her father. John realized that yes, it was slightly selfish thinking on his part; not wanting to tell Katie the truth about everything. But he couldn't really help that. After all, he had been the one who was there for the redheaded woman's pregnancy. He had been the one that had to make midnight trips to the grocery store when she had gotten her pregnancy cravings. He had been the one, who was there in the delivery room when Katie was born. Katie's first steps, her first smile, her first words, her first Christmas, her baptism .. everything since then, he had been the one to witness it first hand. Sure, he wasn't her father biologically .. but where it mattered? He considered himself to be her father. 

Speaking of the four year old, she and Lita were currently in Stamford visiting with Stephanie at the corporate headquartes. And as he set his gym bag on the locker room bench, a frown settled on his features. It had occured to him before, and more frequently now, that if things had been different.. Then yes, it would have been Randy in that role. If the redheaded woman had stayed with the WWE, then she never would have moved into his house. For that matter, she could have gone anywhere else, but she hadn't. John recalled that, Jeff and Matt had also made an offer to the redhead; stating that if she wanted to move in with either on of them .. She was more than welcome to do so. But it had been the influence of Dawn -on both of them- that had lead Lita to moving to Massachussets and turning his life upside down. From the day they had met, a passing memory now, to the day she had moved in even to now.. He couldn't imagine his life being any different now. Albeit yes, he still had his doubts .. he had his doubts from the get go. Really the situation almost made no sense; Randy had been one of his closer friends in the business and Lita was the Legend Killer's ex girlfriend. And yes, no one really knew about the relationship, save for their close friends; but still. It was the princple of the thing. Whatever the case, Dawn had been persistent on the issue; the New Jersey native using one point to drive the issue home. If Randy ever did go looking for the redhead, John's house would probably be the last place he would think of. Why the redhead needed to have that much space between herself and Randy; John still didn't know. And up until recently, the West Newbury native hadn't known the details behind the situation. All Dawn had really told him was that, Lita needed a place to stay. A friend to rely on because she was going through some tough times. He had known she was pregnant and he also knew that the father was Randy. But, he hadn't known that Lita had been the one to break things off. The brunette Diva had left out enough details -as John presumed that Dawn knew everything- to make the story viable. And it had worked .. After some thinking, he had agreed and the rest was history. John was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the door opening to his locker room. And at first, he had presumed it was Chris, Tyson or even Dawn.. but as he turned to face the caller; his eyes darkened considerably. 

"You got a lot of nerve," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who do you think you are? Showin' your face 'round here."

Randy scoffed, the door closing, but not locking, behind him. "Last I checked, I can go anywhere I please."

"Then ya got a readin' problem or somethin'? This is my locker room." John shook his head, "What do you want?"

"I just want to know how _my_ daughter is doing."

The Dr. of Thuganomics raised an eyebrow, "You got a phone don't you? Use it an' call."

Randy crossed his arms, "Well it's just.. since she's still living in your house, I figured you might know."

"So what if I do?" John rolled his eyes, "You ain't had no problem before, callin' her and whatever, so what's different now?"

The Legend Killer scowled, "So .. has she told you where she's moving?"

Cena shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Maybe she has an' maybe she hasn't.. what's it to you? You'll find out eventually."

"I take it she hasn't then?" Randy leaned against the wall, his eyes drifting to an empty locker. "I guess some things never change."

John gritted his teeth, his arms falling to his sides. "Is there a reason you're still here?"

Randy rolled his shoulders, outright ignoring the other man. "You know, I wouldn't be too surprised if she wasn't there when you got back. I mean hell, she did it to me, you know .. just up and left, disappeared without a trace."

"You have, five seconds before I throw your ass outta here."

"But then again," Randy continued to muse to himself, "She didn't really disappear without a trace. She moved in with someone, who I considered to be one of my closer friends, she kept my daughter a secret from me. She even let my daughter be raised by another man. I guess I should thank you though .. for taking care of them."

John's hands balled into fists, the West Newbury native willing himself to remain calm. "I ain't gonna tell you again Orton. Get out or I'll throw you out."

Randy uncrossed his arms, one hand jamming into a pants pocket, "The only thing I can't figure out .. why did she move in with you? I always thought Li was smarter than that."

"It was her choice asshole," John's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Yeah, she coulda gone anywhere, coulda moved in with anyone but she moved in with me. It was her choice."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Tell me something Cena .. do you know what it's like to have someone you love just taken away from you?"

John snorted, "Why the hell do you care?"

"Do you know what it fees like, to have a relationship that means the world to you .. just taken away?"

A wry smile twisted at the corners of John's mouth. "It's funny you should ask that .. cuz yeah I do know what it feels like. An' I have you to thank for it." The shorter of the two huffed, "You just couldn't keep your hands off of her, could you?"

Randy feigned shock, "Oh .. so she told you did she?" A smirk creased at the corners of the Legend Killer's mouth, "Did she also tell you she still loves me?"

John's eyebrow twitched, "So? She ain't with you is she?"

Randy shrugged indifferently, "Do you honestly believe she'll love you like she loves me? Sure, she might be living with you..for now, and she might be with you. But, do you honestly think that she'll be happy with you?"

"You don't know shit about our relationship, Orton."

"Maybe not," Randy conceded with a shrug, "But how can you be so sure that, she's not thinking about me when she's with you? How can you be so sure that, you weren't a replacement until the real thing showed back up?" 

That last statement was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Fueled by his current anger and pent up frustrations, John crossed the length of the locker room quickly. One of his hands flew as he reached his target, his fist connecting harshly with Randy's cheek. The taller man blinked at the impact, his eyes narrowing in rage as John landed a few more quick shots on his face. Out of instinct he managed to block the next punch, his own hand closing over John's fist. Randy's breath left his body in a quick woosh of air as John brought up his knee to his gut. The Legend Killer winced at the impact, but countered with a closed fist of his own to John's cheek. Given, they were pretty evenly matched; Randy having the height advantage while John had the upperhand with brute strength. And when John managed to wrench his hand free, Randy put all of his weight behind him as he shoved John backwards. The West Newbury native stumbled just a touch, but undaunted he charged again. Randy just managed to avoid the body flying at him, but did not manage to avoid the fist flying at his nose. The St. Louis native shook his head, gingerly touching the injured appendage. His blue eyes darkened as he saw the blood on his fingertips; the Legend Killer wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. 

**xxx**

Randy shoved John backwards once more, following it up until he had the shorter man to the opposite wall. A dangerous smile curved at the corners of John's mouth; the West Newbury native landing a sharp blow to Randy's gut. The third generation wrestler retaliated in turn, his fist connecting squarely with John's jaw. John repaid the favor, sending another fist flying at Randy's cheek. He had the upperhand in things until the Legend Killer spit in his face. John wiped at his face, his hands balling again as he shoved Randy backwards. In return, Randy backhanded him; John's eyes darkened as he wrapped his arms around the other mans waist. He used his own momentum to hurl them both at the door .. Randy taking the brunt of the blow as his back connected with a stack of boxes on the opposite wall. The West Newbury native attempted to wrap his hands around Randy's neck, the Legend Killer gripping John's wrists for all he was worth. 

"John!" Dawn Marie stopped at the enterence to the hallway, the New Jersey native quickly making her way to the scene. "What the hell are you doing?"

John sneered, "What the fuck do you think I'm doin'?"

"Damn it, John, you keep that up and you're going to kill him!"

The West Newbury native gritted his teeth, "That's the point."

The brunette Diva sighed, "John, he's not worth it."

John snorted, "The hell he is, this asshole, walkin' all up in my locker room. Thinkin' he can start shit with me. Tellin' me that she ain't gonna love me."

"Tyson! Chris!" the woman sent a glance down the hallway, "Somebody!"

Randy clenched his throbbing jaw, "Face the facts Cena, she won't love you."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me this started because of Lita?"

"It ain't about Li," John turned an enraged look to the brunette Diva. "This is about this asshole startin' shit that he can't finish."

The Diva glanced skeptically between the two. "John, you'll lose your job."

"I'll work somewhere else."

"Aw shit," Tyson muttered as he and Chris Jericho appeared, "John..come on man, he's not worth it."

"That's what you think."

Chris tried to wedge himself between the two men. "John, he's not worth losing your job over."

Tyson nodded quickly, wrapping a hand over John's forearm. "Let it go man, he's not worth it."

"What the hell?" Shane McMahon shook his head as he also appeared on the scene. "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'd be happy to," Randy began darkly, "But I'm kinda caught up at the moment."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "One of you better start explaining how this happened. Otherwise you'll be standing in the nearest un-employment line."

"I didn't do anything!" Randy spat out quickly, "It's his fault!"

"Asshole." John glared, attempting to lunge forwards when Tyson yanked him back. "Damn it! Let me go."

Shane sent a glance to the Problem Solver. "Take him to my office please."

"You got it boss," Tyson sent a quick glance to Chris, the two near dragging the West Newbury native from the scene.

"After you get some ice for your nose," Shane turned his attention back Orton. "Report to my office."

The Legend Killer rolled his eyes, wiping at his nose again before he took off.

"Anyway," Shane rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying in vain to ward off the headache. "Dawn, do you know what happened?"

The New Jersey native shook her head, "I found them like that .. sorry Shane."

The G.M. for the week merely nodded, "It's quite alright Dawn, I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of this eventually."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Shane!" Dawn offered a smile before she also took off. 

Shane waved at the retreating form, one hand slipping to a pants pocket as he turned on heel. The house show hadn't even kicked off yet, and already there was a problem brewing. Part of him really wished that Stephanie hadn't decided to go to Stamford this week as he could really use his sisters help. It wasn't that he couldn't handle things without his sister, just that it was easier with both of them running the show. And especially when problems arose in the back. Shane prefered to keep the show running smoothly, letting Stephanie handle the squabbles backstage. Lately, they had been very lucky where that was concerned. Save for the few arguements; the backstage was usually peaceful and friendly. But this? This was anything but. And as he navigated the corridors back to his office for the night; Shane wondered what exactly could cause this much hostility between Randy and John. He knew that the two weren't really friends anymore, but they had always managed to at least be civil to one another. What had changed between them, to bring it to the point where John was near threatening the other mans life? 

**xxx**

By the time Shane was settled in his office, Randy had yet to arrive. John was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk; a bruise appearing on the West Newbury native's cheek. Shane could clearly see the tense muscles in John's arms, the man in question currently leaning forwards in the chair. Shane had half a mind to just question John, save himself the trouble and the headache of waiting for Randy; but somehow he knew he had to wait. There were two sides to the story after all, and Shane was determined to hear them both. The West Newbury native's jaw was clenched, his eyes dark with rage while his face was a blank mask. It was plain as day, John Cena was pissed off. About what, Shane wasn't entirely sure, but he had a good feeling that Randy Orton had something to do with it. He was no idiot, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to put at least that much together. Now the question that remained was: Why? For as long as he had known John, Shane had come to the conclusion that he was one of the most laid back, easy going people he had ever met. He could usually say the same for Randy, but there were a few occasions that the third generation wrestler proved him wrong. Despite his usually easy going manner, Randy was self confident. Sometimes to the point where he was cocky, and when he got like that .. he usually got under people's skin. Whatever the case, he shook himself from his musings as Randy finally entered the office. Like John, Randy also had signs of a bruise -or two- growing on his face. Unlike John, Randy was holding a plastic baggie of ice to his nose; the St. Louis native sending a glare to John as he took a seat. 

"Let me start by saying," Shane glanced between the two, shuffling a pile of papers on the desk. "If you shed any blood or break any furniture in here? I'm sending you the bill."

John rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled back in the chair.

"Now, I don't care who tells me, but one of you is going to tell me. Neither of you are scheduled until after the intermission, so it's in your best interest to start talking."

"You saw what happened," Randy snapped irritably, "He was trying to kill me."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "And did he have a reason?"

"He walked into my locker room, for no reason." John spared a glance to the Legend Killer. "He started talkin' shit."

"That gave you no right to hit me."

"I warned you asshole," John snorted, "You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"You almost broke my nose."

"Too bad I didn't break your jaw."

"Alright, that's enough." Shane interrupted before Randy could retort. "Look, I really don't care who started this, but both of you pay attention. If this happens again, you're both suspended indefinately, without pay." He glanced between the two, rolling his shoudlers before he continued. "For this offense, you're both fined and suspended from the remaining house shows this weekend. John? You're to report for Smackdown and Randy? Show up for RAW."

"Now wait just a damn minute," Randy rolled his eyes, "He nearly took my head off and that's all you're going to do about it?"

"You started it moron," John glared at the third generation wrestler. "An' you're damn lucky that Dawn showed up when she did."

"Low class, punk."

"Pansy ass, homewrecker."

Randy scoffed, "You just enjoy that homelife while it lasts, Cena."

John huffed, "I'll be sure to tell ya all 'bout it, since you ain't gonna get it."

"That is enough!" Shane pushed back from the desk, leaning against the mahogany surface. "You both have matches to get ready for, consider yourselves lucky that you aren't being suspended indefinately."

One final glare was exchanged, before the two faced away from each other.

"If it's all possible, stay away from each other for the remainder of the evening. If I find out otherwise, you will be suspended indefinately. Am I clear?"

"Yeah I gotcha," John stood, rolling his shoulders before he exited the office.

Randy also stood, waiting until the door had shut, "I understand perfectly fine Shane."

Shane watched on as Randy also made his exit, the G.M. sitting back in his chair once the door had shut. He was just about to look over the stack of papers on his desk, when the phone beckoned his attention.

"McMahon speaking."

"Hey you dork."

Shane rolled his eyes at the phone. "Hey Steph, how're things in Stamford?"

"Boring," his sister confessed with a sigh, "How're things over there?"

A short sigh escaped him, "I'll tell you later.. so what's up?"

"Well," Stephanie sat back in her chair, "I met with Lita today."

"Did you really?" Shane mirrored his sisters actions, his feet kicking up to rest on the desk. "So, what's going on?"

"Contracts are all signed," Stephanie informed him with a smile he couldn't see. "She's starting three weeks from today."

"Three weeks?" Shane repeated disbelievingly, "Steph, I thought she wasn't going to start until October or something."

"Actually it was November." She stated matter of factly, "So it's a month or two early, big deal. I've already got the creative team working on something and-"

"Big deal?" Shane shook his head, "Sis, where are you gonna work Lita in? She hasn't been on WWE programing for almost five years, she's nowhere near being ready to wrestle and-"

"Shane, just trust me alright?" Stephanie waved it off nonchalantly, "I'll just have her valet for a bit and if she wants to wrestle again, she can do that. It's not like many new faces have been added to the rosters since she left."

Shane snorted, "Trust you.." he raked his free hand through his hair. "Steph, I just don't think it's the best idea to have her back this early. I mean, where are you going to work her in?"

Stephanie sighed, "Shane there are plenty of options, okay? I mean, Eddie could use a valet, Shane Helms .. plus there's Randy or John."

Shane raised an eyebrow then, "Did I tell you that Randy and John have been suspended from the remaining house shows?"

"What?" Stephanie nearly dropped the phone, "What happened?"

"A near train wreck, that's what." Shane let out a short sigh, "Let's just say, Randy and John had a small confrontation in one of the locker rooms."

Stephanie let out a low whistle, "Wow.. that's big."

"You're telling me," Shane smirked in spite of it all, "So yeah, they're suspended for the remainder of the house shows."

"Hmm," Stephanie paused to collect her thoughts, "Would it be too much to consider those two as a tag team?"

"You think?" Shane rolled his eyes, "I know you're smart and all sis, but that's one of the worst ideas you've had yet."

"Well, what about having Lita valet for one of them?"

Shane blinked, "I don't know if that's a great idea Steph.."

"Oh why not?" Stephanie shrugged a touch, "I'll give Lita the choice, she's leaving for home tomorrow anyway."

"That works.. I guess."

"Great!" Stephanie chirped brightly, "Then I'll call later okay Shane?"

"Yeah, sure Steph..later." 

**xxx**

He waited until the dial tone had met his ears, the GM replacing the receiver then. Granted yes, having Lita back amongst the Diva's would be nice. But if his suspicions were correct, having her back could lead to further problems. He was just getting set to look over the papers -again- when the phone rang, again. He let out a short sigh, setting the papers aside to pick up the phone. 

"McMahon speaking."

"Um, hey Shane?"

"Lita," Shane blinked at the phone, "How can I help you?"

"Well.." Lita paused, "I'm trying to reach John and his cell is off...I really hate to bother you but would it be too much trouble if-"

"No problem, really." Shane re-assured, "I mean, it's not like it happens often .. just give me a moment alright? I'll go get John."

Lita nodded, "Thanks a bunch Shane."

Shane merely nodded in turn, placing the redhead on hold while he sought out John. Not but five minutes later did he return to the office, the GM settling on the couch with the stack of papers.

"Li? Is somethin' wrong?"

"No, not really." Lita shrugged, "It's just.. I wanted you to know, Katie and I are heading to New York City.. Jeff got tickets to one of the musicals that Katie wants to see and-"

"When are ya goin' an' how long are ya stayin'?"

"We're taking the train tomorrow, after we get back from Stamford..we're probably staying the weekend."

"I see." John paused, perching on the edge of the desk. "How many tickets did Jeff get?"

"Just three," Lita mentioned, confusion evident in her voice. "Why?"

"Well.." John trailed off, not entirely sure if he wanted to explain everything just yet. "Shane don't need me for the house shows this weekend.. I was probably headin' home tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Lita bit her lower lip in thought, "I can ask Jeff if he get another ticket.. I mean, I'm sure Katie would love to have you with us."

"Yeah," He smiled in spite of it all, "Let me know later alright? I got a match."

"Yeah, I'll call later." A small smile curved at the corners of her mouth. "Good luck."

"Thanks.. talk to ya later."

The former Diva nodded, "Later."

John waited until the dial tone his ears, the wrestler hanging up the phone shortly after. He waved shortly to the G.M. before he made his exit; Shane resuming his spot behind the desk. Shane almost expected to be interrupted again, but thankfully this time he wasn't. And as such, he continued to look over the paperwork, setting a few papers aside for Stephanie to look over later. Such went the remainder of the house show afternoon, and thankfully violence free. 


	38. Don't Turn Away

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..I apologize as this chapter is slightly shorter than several others.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say. 

... 

Chapter 37: Don't Turn Away 

Even though returning home meant returning to a potential war zone, it was far better than being on the road at that moment. For John Cena, it was almost a choice of the lesser of two evils. One one hand, there was his ex girlfriend and on the other.. Well on the other there was quite possibly the biggest thorn in his side. But then, even if things had been awkward, he was hopeful that the upcoming weekend trip would be relaxing. That part of returning home was the part he was looking forward to the most.. And not because he didn't have to see Randy Orton's patronizing smirk nor because he would be spending said time with Lita. No, the main reason he was looking forward to it was because it meant time with Katie. The four year old child who had him -the Dr. of Thuganomics- wrapped around her little finger. A snip of a girl, that he had fallen in love with from the moment he held her. He had admitted to himself some time ago; he loved her like she was his own. John was pretty certain the feeling was mutual on Katie's part and really.. Katie had no reason to think otherwise. It wasn't to say she didn't love her 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' just that right below her mother.. He -John Cena and not Randy Orton- was the light of the world in Katie's eyes. Pleasent as it used to be, the thought now made him frown as the plane passed over Ohio. He shouldn't have to compare himself to Randy Orton, he didn't _want_ to compare himself to him. And yet, here he was.. and to some extent he was comparing himself to Randy. Why he was doing this, he wasn't quite sure.. but at the back of his mind- he did know. Perhaps Katie would never do it, compare the man she knew as her father to the man that biologically is her father; and he hoped that Katie never would. Something like that wasn't meant for a child to handle.. Something like that shouldn't even make a difference. But somehow, he felt it would make a difference.. only the one comparing and contrasting himself and Randy wouldn't be Katie. More than likely, and as she had already done, it would be Lita. And even then, it shouldn't make a difference in the grand scheme of things. This wasn't about Lita, this was about what would be best for Katie. Ultimately, it was Katie's life and existence that would be re-arranged the most. Nearly everything she held close to her heart now, would be up in the air. 

But, he reminded himself, it didn't have to be that way. Selfish as the thought was- Katie didn't have to know. Or at least not yet. Would a young child really be able to understand a concept like that? He wasn't entirely against the idea of telling her the truth, but he was still reluctant to do so. It would mean relinquishing his place in Katie's life.. If not in her mind but at least in his. Once she found out the truth, situations would potentially be reversed between himself and Randy. That thought pained him. Of all the changes he had undergone since the redhead entered his life. Going from being independent and free to being a family man was the one that had made the most impact. Granted, he had still held on to a great deal of his previous self.. But entering fatherhood had really changed him. It wouldn't have been any different if Katie was his daughter biologically, or maybe only slightly different.. But she wasn't and as such he had to go with the former thought. Another frown formed as he shifted in his seat, stretching his legs outwards as far as he could. He knew he wasn't ready to give up his spot in Katie's life. He had already stepped back a fraction in Lita's and even if it was unfair.. He wasn't ready to step back or step out any further. John wondered then, if the redhead could be reasoned with where telling Katie was concerned. Not that he didn't want her to know eventually, just not so soon. Chances were high that she wouldn't understand entirely and if she didn't understand.. what would that lead to? But on the other hand, if they did wait to tell Katie the truth, she might resent them for it. Maybe Lita's reasoning was the best way to go about things after all. Or maybe it wasn't. Whatever the case, that thought plagued him as the plane continued on its way to Logan International Airport. He worried about how Katie would react when she found out the truth- be it now or be it five, six, seven years from now. Either way, the outcomes seemingly appeared to be the same- Randy would step in, he would be forced to step out. Even if he and Lita did work out their differences and their relationship was running smoothly again; the outcome would be the same. That thought pained him more at the moment than the tender bruise on his cheek. But what could he really do to stop it? It was inevitable.. whether they told her sooner or whether they told Katie later.. it was still inevitable. 

**x**

While John was on the way back to Massachusetts, Lita was in the midst of packing a suitcase for herself and a smaller one for Katie. The four year old hadn't been told that John would also be going along for the trip but Jeff had. Speaking of the green eyed man, he was currently entertaining the four year old in her bedroom. He had arrived last night, informing the redheaded woman that he had managed to get four tickets for one of the shows but not for both. That had lead to a small arguement between the two, Jeff insisting that she take the three tickets for herself, Katie and John. 

"Jeff?" Lita beckoned as she tossed a pair of shoes into the suitcase, "Jeffrey, can you get the phone please?"

"Yeah.. jus' hold on a minute." Jeff offered an apologetic grin to his niece, ruffling her blonde locks as he pushed off from the floor. "I'll be back in a minute, okay Katie bug?"

The four year old nodded, setting her doll down while she waited for her uncle to return.

"'Ello?"

"I'd like to speak to Lita, please."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, wondering just what Randy wanted. "Hold on, I'll tell her you're on the phone." He set the phone down on the dresser, taking care not to hang up. "Hey Li? It's Randy."

The redhead released an agitated sigh, "Hand me the phone.." She set aside the shirt in her hands, settling on the bed when the phone was in hand. "What?"

"Did I bother you or something?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Or something I guess.. I'm in the middle of packing and I'd like to get done before John gets home."

Before he could stop himself.. "Are you moving out already?"

The redhead glared at a spot on the wall, "Was there a point to you calling?"

"Sorry," He uttered quickly, "I just wanted to see if I could spend some time with Katie this weekend."

Lita blinked, "Umm.. what about the house shows?"

He hesitated before he replied, not really wanting to tell her the ugly truth. "Uh, Shane said I wasn't needed.."

"That so," Lita stated absently, the redhead tucking the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she resumed folding the shirt. "John told me the same when I talked to him."

"Really," He feigned shock, "Guess they overbooked or something.."

Lita nodded, "Uh huh.."

"So.." He drew the word out, "About this weekend-"

"She can't actually." Lita replied shortly, turning her attention next to a pair of jeans. "Katie, Jeff and I are off to New York City."

"Then why don't I just meet you there?"

The redhead grimaced, "I don't think that'd be a good idea.."

"Why not?" He asked innocently enough, though his eyes alit with suspicion. "Why can't I meet you there?"

"Because John's coming with us," the reply came smoothly, "Jeff was just able to get enough tickets for the four of us so.."

He frowned, "Then why couldn't you call me and tell me?"

She blinked, "Just why should I, huh? What's one weekend?"

Randy gritted his teeth, "I already told you I want to spend as much time with my daughter as possible."

She rolled her eyes in spite of his hostility, "It's one weekend Randy, I don't see what the big deal is.."

He smirked, though she couldn't see it. "You don't see what the big deal is, huh? Well I do. I want to spend time with my daughter, I think it's my right and I should take priority."

"Excuse me?" Lita tossed the recently folded jeans in the suitcase, "You should take priority?"

"That's right." Randy stated matter of factly, "She's my daughter."

The redhead's lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm well aware of that Randy, you don't have to remind me every five seconds. But I'm sorry, it just won't work this weekend."

Randy sneered, "And is that because you don't want to upset John?"

Lita's hands clenched into fists. "John really has nothing to do with this. I already told you, Jeff only got four tickets for the shows."

"How convenient," the Legend Killer muttered under his breath, "So I'll ask again- why couldn't you call me and tell me?"

"Why couldn't you just call and ask when you found out you had the time off?"

"That's not the point Lita." Randy raked a hand over his hair, "You know I want to spend as much time with Katie as possible. How can I do that if I'm not around?"

Lita sighed, "Fine fine.. I really don't feel like arguing with you right now so next time this happens? I'll call you." She rolled her eyes, moving from the bed to peruse the contents of the closet. "Was there anything else?"

"No, not really.." He rolled his shoulders, still not happy about the fact that John was going and he wasn't. "I guess I'll talk to you some other time then."

"Right.." Lita grasped a skirt, "Bye Randy."

She waited until the dialtone echoed in her ear, the Legend Killer forgoing a response at that point. Not that she really cared too much..she wouldn't lie- a part of her felt hurt by that. But the other part was taking another step forward. She shouldn't be hurt if he didn't say goodbye. She shouldn't feel guilty that she hadn't told him about the weekend plans. In her mind, John had just as much of a right to spend time with Katie if he wanted to. She hadn't meant to leave Randy out of the weekend plans entirely, but it had just ended up that way. Why she was trying to rationalize the situation.. she wasn't quite sure. But she did have to wonder.. It was just too much of a coincendence to her that both John and Randy were excused from the weekend house shows. Usually those two were schedueld -or so she heard from John. All the same, she brushed the thought from her mind- her packing once again interrupted as the back door opened. 

**xxx**

While the car in the driveway had been a slight shocker to John, he reasoned that it had to be Jeff. Randy had taken off not long after he had and if the St. Louis native was heading to Logan they would've been on the same flight. But he did recognize the vehicle at second sight, the West Newbury native instead shifting his thoughts to the upcoming weekend trip. Idly he wondered if Randy knew about the trip.. and if Randy did know he wondered what his reaction would be. Of course, John couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he entered his home. Inadvertantly, if Randy had found out before him anyway, John had taken his place. It was a petty thinking on his part, but after the shit that Randy had pulled- John felt he more than deserved it. Just this once, perhaps Randy would see what he was going through. Being on the outside, looking in and not being able to do a damn thing about it. He set his bags down with a thud, tossing his keys on the kitchen table as he walked further into the house. The living room was empty, the backyard likewise.. which meant that Katie and Lita were upstairs. He was just starting on his way up the stairs when footsteps approached. First to fill his line of sight was an exhuberant four year old child, followed by Jeff whom was currently donning a pair of fairy wings and a tiara. Finally, the redhead came down the stairs; she pausing with apperhension on the landing before she continued on her way. 

"Daddy!" Katie was the first to reach him, the four year old attempting to wrap her arms around his waist. "You're home!"

John couldn't help but smile, gently prying her off only to scoop her up. "Yeah.. Uncle Shane did a boo-boo.. an' daddy wasn't needed."

The four year old looked excitedly between the three adults. "Is daddy coming with us?"

Lita nodded in confirmation, the former Diva hanging back on the second step. "Yes- but only if I can finish packing.. Katie, your stuff-"

"Uncle Jeff can help me!" She declared quickly, placing a kiss to her fathers cheek before she wriggled out. "Come on Uncle Jeff! I gotta pack!"

Lita and John watched on as Jeff was subsequently dragged back upstairs; the two shaking their heads as they heard a closet door opening.

"Guess she's just a little excited." John stated the obvious, as he stood. "You didn't tell her?"

The redhead half shrugged, near reluctantly turning her attention to him. "Nah.. she was excited enough about the trip anyways."

He nodded then, his arms swinging freely at his sides. "So.. what exactly are we doin'?"

Lita bit her lower lip in thought, worrying the soft flesh as she recalled the itinerary. "Well, the tickets .. One is for a matinee showing of the Lion King on Saturday and the other is for an evening showing of Beauty and the Beast. Jeff also mentioned he got tickets to this one play I wanted to see, but if we can't go, then I'll just go some other time."

"What else?"

Her shoulders lifted lightly as she leaned against the wall, "Whatever I guess.. Katie wants to go to Central Park, the Childrens museum and Coney Island. I told her we wouldn't have time to see it all.. so instead we're just going to the museum and Central park."

He nodded then, "Sounds reasonable enough.. I'm surprised she don't wanna see the Statue of Liberty this time."

"Oh she does.. and Chelsea Pier, plus the Empire State building.." Lita shook her head, "Katie wants to see everything."

"As usual," He stated with a small smirk, "If it all comes down to it, we can stay an extra day."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were on RAW this week.."

John rubbed the back of his neck, the West Newbury native ducking his head a fraction. "Well.. I got switched to Smackdown this week."

Her suspicions grew, "Uh huh.." She fully descended the stairs, standing before him. "So, are you gonna tell me why you have the weekend off from the house shows? Mister, I never miss a house show weekend?"

He cracked a lopsided grin as his eyes met hers, "Like I told Katie.. Shane made a mistake in bookin'."

"Right," She held his gaze for a moment, the mischevious twinkle in his blue depths registering quickly. "That's a pretty nasty bruise ya got there."

"Well I did have a match."

She snorted, a hand lifting then; her fingertips just grazing over the tender bruise. "I find it hard to believe that you'd get that from just a match." Lita hissed through her teeth when he flinched at the light contact, "So tell me.. What really happened."

Inwardly he sighed, knowing she'd probably get pissed off. "Randy's fist, that's what happened."

The former Diva frowned, her fingers splaying gently over his cheek for a moment. "Do I want to know why?"

John smiled wryly, "I doubt it but.. Dawn'll probably tell ya eventually."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "For what it's worth, I'd rather hear this from you."

He rolled his eyes in spite of it all, his hand closing over the one on his cheek. "I'll tell ya the short version then." As he spoke, her hand left his face. "I was in my locker room, mindin' my own business. Keep that in mind before ya blow up at me later."

Lita sighed, "This doesn't sound promising.."

"Randy walks all up in my locker room, talkin' 'bout how you're gonna leave like you left him. Tellin' me that you're thinkin' of him when you're with me."

The redhead scowled, "So how did you-"

"I told him to get out, he didn't listen.. so I hit him."

A tired sigh escaped her, "John.. I get the feeling he probably deserved that, but-"

"No buts, he did deserve it." John's eyes darkened a touch, "Asshole deserved worse."

"He called," Lita stated quietly, her head ducking then as she tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "He wanted to spend time with Katie this weekend."

John raised an eyebrow, "An' what did you tell him?"

"That he couldn't," Lita uttered plainly. "I told him we were going to New York City."

"So? That don't mean-"

"We as in all of us," She interrupted before he could continue. "Jeff, Katie, you and me."

He nodded, muttering softly. "Like it used to be.."

"Right.." She stated just as softly, the redhead shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Anyway, I should probably get back to packing.." She paused before she made her way back up, "About staying the extra day.. I don't think we'll be able to."

He regarded her back suspicously, "Why not?"

Lita turned slightly, "I'm going house hunting on Monday.. I already have two appointments scheduled."

"Oh," He frowned then, "Where abouts?"

"Not too far," She stated simply, "But Jeff said he's gonna look around in Cameron for me."

"I see."

"Yeah," She turned away again, ascending two steps before she spoke. "I'm starting earlier than I thought."

Both eyebrows raised at that, John moving to stand on the bottom step. "When'd you find this out?"

"When I went to Stamford." Lita moved to take another step, but was held back when a hand closed over her wrist. "I'm starting three weeks from Thursday."

He kept the grip on her wrist as he ascended another step. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because Katie was bugging me to talk to you, that's why."

John released her wrist as he stood next to her. "So, what are they plannin' for ya?"

Lita's mouth pressed into a thin line, a short sigh expelled before she spoke. "Still the same, I'll be managing again.. and Steph has the crazy idea that I want to get back in the ring."

"That's always a possibility, though right?"

"I suppose," She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "Anything is possible at this point I guess."

He nodded then, "So you returnin' to tv in three weeks or.."

"No," She inclined her head in his direction. "Just traveling with the rosters so I can get used to being on the road.. and so Katie can get used to it."

"Makes sense."

"Mm," was her reply as she turned her gaze away. "After that, I'm supposedly going to be a ring announcer for a bit, Lillian and Shawn are taking a small break so.. Since I'm coming back early-"

"How long will that last?"

The redhead shrugged, "Dunno yet.. Could be two weeks could be longer. But, after that's done.. That's when I start managing again."

"Who are you-"

"Mommy!" Katie bellowed from her room, "I'm all packed, can we go now?"

The redhead smiled apologetically, "I really need to finish packing.. We can talk about it later."

John could only nod, watching her retreat before he made his way to the living room. 

Having Lita back in the business was something he had been prepared for. Having her back in three weeks was something he hadn't been prepared for. Not that he wasn't looking forward to it.. Having both Katie and Lita around more would be a nice change. But on the other hand, given current circumstances and the tension.. It could make things that much worse. Possibly between himself and the redhead, but more than likely between himself and Randy. Not that he cared at all, but it could mean that Randy would be showing up that much more. It would be expected of course, Katie being around and Randy's claim of wanting to spend time with her. John could only wonder though, if Randy also included the redheaded woman in that equation. Realistically, yes she would be because of the simple fact that Katie's her daughter. But that didn't mean she had to be there, right? It would be bad enough with Randy showing up more, Lita going along with Katie and Randy would only make it worse. As he waited for the redhead in question, he wondered if she would go along with Katie and Randy. Part of him expected her to, because she was just Lita.. and part of him hoped she wouldn't. Whatever the case, he shook himself from his thoughts when Katie, Jeff and Lita trooped back downstairs; the two adults toting one suitcase each. For his part, John merely grabbed the suitcase he took on the road with him and once everyone was ready, they took off for the train station. At least for this weekend, Randy wouldn't be there. It would just be the four of them, vacationing like they used to. Before Randy re-entered the picture, at a time when there was a dysfunctional -yet happy- family. A family that would potentially be ripped apart at the seams. 


	39. So What Happens Now?

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say. 

... 

Chapter 38: So, What Happens Now? 

The four arrived at the train station with a good ten minutes of time to spare. Jeff was currently checking the train schedules, Lita was taking Katie to the bathroom while John kept a vigil on the luggage. And when they had all reconvened at the chairs, they discussed the plans for New York City. Granted yes, Saturday was a full schedule but they still had that night and possibly Sunday free. With the fortune of the train leaving the station on time; Jeff, Katie, Lita and John were scheduled to arrive at Penn Station shortly before 4:00 p.m. The adults reasoned that would give them just enough time to check in at the hotel, change if needed and then just do whatever for the remainder of the evening. Of course, they reasoned, they wouldn't be able to do too much since Katie was with them.. But Jeff offered to baby sit his 'niece' should John and Lita choose to taste the New York nightlife or take advantage of the tickets he had gotten for the play. To that, Lita had shrugged, opting to save the tickets for another trip. Katie insisted that they at least visit Central Park and the Empire State Building; the four year old also pleading with her 'parents' to visit Chelsea Pier that day and Coney Island on Sunday. Jeff supressed a chuckle, watching on as Katie pulled her best pouting face to get her 'parents' approval on the idea. And while Lita held her hesitations about the last requests, she easily agreed to the first two. Where Chelsea Pier was concerned, she informed her daughter that, she had to choose between Central Park and the Empire State Building. And when the four year old opened her mouth to protest, John reminded her gently that New York's a big city. They could always come back another weekend, so even if she didn't want to- she had to make a choice. Eventually, Katie decided on Central Park and Chelsea Pier, making them both promise her she could roller skating at Chelsea Pier. To that, John and Lita agreed, before mother and daughter bargained over Coney Island. She told Katie that, if they had the time and the weather was alright- they'd at least visit Deno's WonderWheel. That earned a joyous grin from her daughter, and further well wishes that the weather would be okay. And when Jeff questioned about the house tours she had scheduled for Monday, Lita merely shrugged. If staying in New York another day meant that much to Katie, they'd just take the late train back to Boston.. Or if need be, they'd take an early morning train and the redhead would just re-schedule the house tours. Jeff had nodded in turn, settling into his seat with Katie at his side. A backpack full of travel games and books rested beneath the seat before Katie, the four year old currently gazing out the window as the train started off for Penn Station. John sat directly across from Jeff, Lita mirroring her daughters actions for the time being. 

John glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eye, "So.. You never told me who you're gonna be managing."

Lita bit her lower lip, tucking the mp3 player away for the moment. "You're right, I didn't.."

"Is it so bad, that you can't tell me?"

"No, not really." She admitted with a shrug, the redhead fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Basically, Steph offered me a choice as to who I would be managing after the ring announcer stuff."

"Uh huh," He raised an eyebrow, curiosity sparking in his blue depths. "So? Who is it?"

The former Diva cleared her throat, "I find it ironic.. but in a really fucked up way.. My choices were Randy and you."

His eyes flicked to the back of the seat in front of him, "I see.." Doubt lingered in his eyes as he turned his attention back to her. "What did you say?"

A tiny smirk formed at the corners of her mouth, "I almost asked her to give me another option.." Lita swept her hair from her face, hazel eyes falling on him. "Honestly, I think another option would've been the best bet but-"

"Considerin' how things are right now?" He smirked fully, "Yeah I'd almost agree with ya."

An eyebrow raised, questions dancing across her face. "Almost agree?"

John half shrugged, "Almost 'cuz on one hand- you managin' someone other than me or that asshole would be better for you. Better for all of us, I guess.."

Lita nodded hesitatantly, "And the other?"

"Well, you said you wanted to start from the ground up.." His eyes focused on the passing landscape. "You never managed me or Randy in your career before so.."

"True," her fingers entwined with the cord of the mp3 player. "That's actually what made me say yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to managing one of you." Lita's back straightened a moment, the redheaded woman reaching awkwardly for the fallen pillow behind her. "I want a fresh start, something different than what I had before."

John grasped the pillow she was reaching for, setting it behind her neck. "So, who did ya choose?"

She smiled in thanks, re-adjusting the pillow before she replied. "You.." she smiled wryly then, "But I do hafta warn ya- I can be a bitch."

He rolled his eyes, nudging her playfully. "Woman, I full well know you can be a bitch. I just gotta wonder, how are we gonna co-exist? That temper of yours would drive the Devil away. An' lets not get started on the noise you like to call music that you listen to."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "My temper? And what about your temper, hmm? Oh, now don't give me that look." She rolled her eyes, "You have a bad temper John, face it."

John scoffed, "I ain't got no bad temper.." he cracked a lopsided grin when she snorted, "Alright so I do.. but only when it's provoked."

She chuckled softly, "See? I was right.. and you should know I'm _always_ right. Once we agree on that, we'll get along just fine."

The West Newbury native laughed, "You? Always right?" He shook his head, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I'll have you know- you ain't always right."

"I am so," she huffed, turning her face in the opposite direction. "And you know it."

He raised an eyebrow then, "There's a lotta things you ain't been right about.." his voice tok a near serious turn, her attention drifting back to him. "But I don't wanna fight with ya 'bout it."

The former Diva raised an eyebrow, a challenging look in her eyes. "And just what, pray tell, have I not been right about?"

"No, I don't wanna fight with ya right now, Li." John's face remained stern, he leaning his seat back a fraction. "So, lets just leave it at that."

She swept her hair from her face, a hand fisting in the ends. "I know you still don't think that telling Katie is a good idea, but-"

"Li," He interrupted her, a warning look in his eyes to match the tone to his voice. "Please."

"John.. I don't want to fight about this either, but.." a soft sigh escaped her parted lips, "I just want to know- what would you have done?"

John shook his head, "See, if I tell ya what I think? More than likely, you'll get all pissy with me."

"I won't."

"You will," He inwardly sighed, a hand falling gently on her shoulder. "I know you Li, once you got your mind set on somethin' there's no way of keepin' ya from gettin' to it. You're stubborn as a mule."

She smiled tightly, "So are you John.. an' don't even try an' tell me different." Her eyes softend a fraction, one hand resting lightly over his. "Just tell me what you think.. and I promise I won't get mad."

When he hestiated, she added: "You're a big part of her life too, John.. so yes- your opinion in all of this matters."

'Does it really'? He thought dryly, "Alright.. I just think you should wait longer to tell her. I mean, really Li- she's four. I know ya don't wanna tell her until she turns five but thats not too far off."

An eyebrow raised a fraction, "So what would you suggest?"

"That you wait," the blunt reply came, "Honestly, how much is she gonna understand? Look at the facts, Li- what is Katie's world, right now. An' I know you're tryin' to be optimistic 'bout all this; but you can't do that." 

The former Diva bit her lower lip, chewing thoughtfully as she mused over his words. He had a point really.. Katie's age would factor into everything. She was no child psychologist, but being her mother; Lita felt she would be a good judge where it concerned her daughter's maturity and thought process. Would her daughter _really_ be able to comprehend the entirety of the situation? Could a five year old understand the differences between biological and .. Well she wasn't exactly sure what John was to Katie.. A surrogate, was her first thought, but even that word implied he was just a substitute. Which in the truth of it all, that was his current role. Had things been different, he wouldn't be in the surrogate role at all, but they weren't.. and he was. More importantly, that was how Katie viewed things.. Only without the surrogate and biological differences coming into play. 

**xxx**

That thought lead her to the second part of what he had said. Katie's world consisted of her mother, her father figure, her grandparents and of course the numerous 'aunts' and 'uncles'. Soon, the four year old's world would be expanded to some extent, adding on the WWE family to her existing family. But even then, her world would still be fully in tact, and realistically it would be strengthened. Not only would the four year old be nearer to some of her 'aunts' and 'uncles' but also to the children of them. And of course, the primary unit of Katie's world -namely John and Lita- would be around more. Granted yes, at some point they would be living in seperate houses.. but as John had pointed out that day; traveling together would really give them more time together. Did Randy factor into that equation? Of course.. since he would also be on the road, it would only make sense. But to what extent, the redheaded woman wasn't exactly sure. She knew that her daughter adored Randy, that much had become clear during the time he had spent around Katie. Lita also knew that, her adoration for Randy was nowhere near the level of the adoration towards John. 

"Katie's world right now," Lita began tentatively, "Katie's world is what she's always known. The aunts that spoil her, the uncles who spoil her, the grandparents who spoil her-"

Hesitantly, he added: "Parents who spoil her?"

Her head dipped in a nod, "And all of us, who love her. That is Katie's world. It's what she's come to know.. the only world she knows."

"But?"

"But, it can't stay that way forever." A heavy sigh escaped her, the redhead's shoulders slumping slightly. "Somewhere along the line, she has to know the truth."

Gently, he squeezed her hand. "An' I ain't arguin' that.. all I said was, I think you should wait until she's older. More capable of understandin'."

A tired smile crossed her features, "I've thought about that, but.. What if that just backfires? I mean, what if I do wait until she's old enough to understand.. and she ends up hating me."

"Li, we all went through that phase where we hated our parents.. Or we all do go through that phase." He shrugged his shoulders a touch, "We can't do nothin' 'bout it."

"Yeah but-"

"Regardless, she's still your daughter an' you're still her mother." With a reassuring smile, the light grip on her hand tightened. "She'll always love you.."

She sighed, "I know that John.. but what about until then? Do I just keep lying to her?" Hazel orbs fluttered shut, her forehead creasing with worry. "I've done that enough already."

"You'll probably get mad at me for sayin' this.. but, I'll say it anyway because it's somethin' you need to hear." He waited until her eyes had opened, holding her gaze before he continued. "Have you been lyin' to her? Or have you been lyin' to yourself?"

Lita shook her head, "What does that matter?"

"Has Katie ever questioned who her father is?"

The former Diva's lips pressed into a thin line, "You already know the answer to that."

"Then why risk confusin' a five year old, when it really ain't necessary?" John held up his free hand when she opened her mouth to retort. "Hear me out, alright? I'm not sayin' you should keep this from her forever. But you should wait until she's old enough to understand or until she starts askin' questions."

Her head shook again, "But that isn't fair-"

"Fair to who?" He questioned then, his eyes darkening a moment. "Fair to Katie? To you? To Randy?"

The guilt weighed heavily on her mind, "To Randy.. John, he just found out and-"

"I know," his jaw clenched unconsciously, "I know he just found out, I know he wants Katie to know him.. An' so far, he's doin' that now." He paused, gathering his thought, trying his hardest to keep the anger from his voice. "He's establishin' that relationship with Katie an-"

"So, you're suggesting that this just goes on like that? That Randy just works his way into her life.. knowing that-"

"Knowin' that eventually, I'll be pushed out?" The West Newbury native finished quietly, "Yeah.. I guess that is what I'm suggestin'.. I know my place in Katie's life right now.. an' yeah, I know it'll change."

Lita threaded her fingers with his, "And I know you're not okay with that, and I wouldn't expect you to be okay with that. But, are you gonna be able to just stand back and watch?"

John rolled his shoulders, his eyes closing for a moment. "Do I really have any other choice? If you tell her sooner or if you tell her later, do I have a choice?"

She smiled sadly, "I wish I could tell you that you did.."

Blue eyes opened, intently seeking out her hazel orbs. "I love Katie like she was my own Li.. You know that.. I know that. When she does find out, be it sooner or be it later.. I'll still love her."

"She adores you John.. she loves you like a father." The former Diva's head ducked momentairly, "No matter what happens, I'm sure you'll always have a place in her life." 

Unspoken questions passed between them then, their hands still joined; resting upon the arm rest between them. He had been surprised that Lita hadn't blown up at him for voicing his thoughts on the issue. But then, since she had also been wondering how to go about things.. He wondered now, if she would take a different course of action. A part of him was tempted to say, just stick with the original plan. Less painful for him in the long run, rather than having to witness the inevitable change happen over years.. It would hopefully only be for months. But, on the other hand, telling her later would mean that much more time he would have with Katie. Selfish thinking again? Certainly, but he couldn't prevent that. While Katie's world was a little more broad than his own, his world was somewhat similar. There was his blood family, the WWE family, family from his youth, through music.. and there was Katie and Lita. In a sense, Katie had brought him closer to the redheaded woman.. and Katie was keeping them together even though they weren't together. Would that change when Katie knew the truth? 

**xxx**

Equally tormented, perhaps more so or perhaps not; Lita mused over their conversation. Part of her still held fast to the belief that telling her sooner would be for the best. But, the factor of Katie's age and ability to comprehend was telling her to wait. Clearly, the four year old had accepted Randy to the fringes of her world.. but would she accept him completely? Of course, only time would answer that question.. And there would plenty of time if they opted to wait until Katie was older. But, would Randy agree to that course of action? Already having been denied of Katie's first four years of exsistence; would he truly be content with a long transition? Although, there was no guarantee that Katie would understand if they told her sooner.. No guarantee that she would accept the idea, thus accepting the fact that John wasn't her biological father. The entirety of it all was based on 'what if' scenairos.. scenarios that Lita truly despised.. But given the complex nature behind the situation, the 'what ifs' couldn't be ignored. 

"Randy needs to know about this first, his opinion on this matters too." She stated on a near whisper. "It wouldn't be fair to him.."

John nodded tentatively, "An' would that just be you talkin' to him? Or us talkin' to him?"

After a moment, she smiled. "Only if you can promise you won't hit him."

He smiled half heartedly, "I won't him unless he provokes me.. Or if it's in self defense. You have my word on that, Li."

The smile on her face, reached her eyes. "Thank you.." the breath hitched in the redhead's throat, as she held his gaze. "Because, I don't know if I'd be able to stop the two of ya from killin' each other.." An eyebrow rose, her voice taking on mock serious tone. "Especially given what happened already."

"Wouldn't be able to stop it or you wouldn't want to?" He teased in spite of it all, "Don't answer that.. An' don't hit me."

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't gonna do either." A tiny yawn escaped her then, "I wonder how much longer it'll be until we get there.."

John lifted their joined hands to push the arm rest upwards. "Probably another hour or so, if you wanna sleep go ahead."

Lita shook her head, "Nah.. just wonderin' that's all." She yawned again, "I just can't wait to get there." 

The West Newbury native eyed her curiously, "An' why's that? Things that bad that ya-"

"No," she cut him off quickly. "It's been awhile since we've done this, that's all."

His thumb gently grazed over the back of her palm. "Done what?"

"This.." She nodded across the aisle, noting with a smile that Katie and Jeff had fallen asleep. "The four of us.. taken a vactation."

A smirk formed at the corners of his mouth, "Yeah well.. I haven't exactly had the chance to take the time off."

Absently, her thumb mirrored his actions. "I know.. An' I know there really isn't anything you can do about that. I just hope we can take another vacation before I start in the WWE again."

John chuckled softly, "We'll see what we'll see.. I hope so too though.. 'Cuz with both of us workin' there? It'll be a bitch an' a half to get some time off."

A soft chuckle escaped her, "Yeah well.. there's always the road trips between shows."

He scoffed, tucking back a strand of her hair. "Woman.. You know as well as I do, that don't count."

"Well, I can always take Katie with me on the Diva's photo shoots." She laughed wryly, her head eventually coming to rest gently on his shoulder. "Though I do wonder, if that would be the best idea."

"Won't know unless ya try."

"True.." a yawn escaped her. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

He sent her a small smile, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead. "I'll wake ya up when we get there."

Lita smiled sleepily, her eyelids growing heavy. "Thanks." Another yawn escaped her before her eyes fluttered shut, John reaching over to lower the window shade. 

Across the aisle, Jeff opened an eye to watch their actions. True yes, Katie was fast asleep; her dark blonde locks spilling over his lap. He, on the other hand, had been awake enough and listening intently enough to their conversation. In the best interest of the four year old, Jeff felt it would be best to wait to tell her. For all they knew, over the years, she could ask about her birth origins. Or she couldn't, thus just setting her up for an even bigger blow when they did tell her. But, on the other hand, if they told her sooner- chances were high that she wouldn't understand.. Possibly sending her into downward spiral of doubt and worry. One that a five year old shouldn't have to deal with. Ever. Or she coud understand -which Jeff doubted- and then.. Well then, Jeff didn't really know what would happen. Either way, the implications were the same- Randy would be transitioned in while John would be shifted out. The primary difference -resting wholly on the assumption that she would understand at an early age; was whether it was sooner or later. 

**xxx**

By the time the train pulled nearer to Penn Station; Jeff was the only one awake out of the four. John had dozed off not long after the redhead, while Katie still slept soundly. He waited to see if either John or Lita would wake up, first deciding to wake up the sleeping four year old. Jeff knew that process would take the longest, hence it would make sense to wake her first. It was in the gentle process of waking the sleeping child, that Lita woke up. Jeff watched from the corner of his eye, the light flush on her cheeks; the tender look in her eyes.. And he wondered why the two of them had bothered to break up at all. A blind man could clearly see that John was in love with her. Jeff could also see that, Lita was struggling with her own feelings.. trying to remain detatched as ever. Perhaps after this weekend, she would come to some sort of conclusion.. Or at least a point where she could determine and clearly sort her feelings. Jeff reasoned that, before Lita could love John.. she would have to completely let go of Randy. 

"Are we there yet?"

Jeff shook himself from his thoughts, green eyes locking with his niece's crystal blue. "Yes sweetie.. the train just got to Penn."

The four year old smiled sleepily, "Is mommy and daddy awake?"

"Are," Jeff corrected gently. "I think mommy's wakin' up right now."

"Hey Katie bug.." Lita peered over the two males, smiling warmly to her daughter. "What do you want to do first at Central Park?"

"Can we go on a buggy?" Katie's eyes got wide with hope, "Please mommy?"

The former Diva laughed softly, "Sure we can Katie.. but that's not really in Central Park."

The four year old's face etched in thought. "Can I go see the aminals?"

"Of course ya can," Jeff kissed the four year old's temple. "As long as the zoo's open, I'd be happy to take ya."

Katie pouted, "But I want daddy to take me.."

Jeff fiegned hurt, "You don't love your Uncle Jeff?"

"Silly, of course I do!" Katie tugged on her 'uncles' shoulder. "But I don't get that much time with daddy.. 'Specially since mommy an' me are moving away."

Lita couldn't mask the hurt in her eyes, the redhead opening her mouth to respond when someone else did it for her.

"We'll still see each other plenty.." John started as he opened his eyes, "Don't you worry 'bout that Katie bug."

The four year olds lower lip quivered, "Promise?"

Blue eyes held blue, "I promise. Besides, when mommy starts workin' again- we'll see each other all the time."

Katie grinned brilliantly, "What about the zoo, daddy?"

"So long as its open," Lita broke in gently, "It shouldn't be a problem Katie."

The four year old snuggled into Jeff's side. "I hope it's open Uncle Jeff."

He ruffled her hair, "If it's not.. We can always go feed them pigeons or somethin'."

Katie's nose wrinkled slightly, "But Uncle Jeff- that's not the same!"

"Well ain't you just a picky little thing." He winked playfully at the redhead, "That must be one of your traits."

"It's not!" Katie insisted with a pout, "Mommy says so- so it's not."

Lita smirked, "An' mommy's always right, huh Katie bug?"

The four year old nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! Right daddy?"

John sent a wry look to the redhead, whispering to her first. "I'll get ya for that." His face took on a more serious look as he addressed Katie. "That's right Katie bug."

Lita smiled smugly, "See? I told you so."

"I told you so," he mimicked with a laugh, "That's just because you had Katie on your side an' you know-"

"That you just can't say no to her?" The former Diva finished teasingly, she batted her lashes innocently. "Not my fault she has you wrapped around her little finger." 

John rolled his eyes, dislodging his hand from hers; noting that her attention had shifted to the surroundings as the train pulled into the station. And when she sent him a questioning look, he extracted some payback as he brought his hands to her ribcage- tickeling her without mercy. A man in a suit eyed the two critically, while an elderly couple two rows up looked on with knowing smiles. Across the aisle, Jeff just shook his head while Katie giggled at her 'parents' childih antics. The four year old continued to watch the two, until the tickle attack had ceased; a content sigh escaping her then. All was right in her world- everything as it should be. One of her most favorite uncles was at her side and her 'parents' weren't fighting like they had been in recent weeks past. To Katie, this was how it should be.. how it should always be. But whether it would stay like that or not, none of them would ever know. 


	40. A Few Dilemmas

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Okay so.. my ages are way off right about now. The only one who has a set age- is Katie. Everyone else, well hmm.. let's put them in their late 20's and we'll be fine.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say. 

... 

Chapter 39: A Few Dilemmas 

As Lita had expected, when the four piled into a cab; Jeff took the front seat with the driver. That action in turn, left the redheaded woman with her daughter between herself and John. And despite her friends subtleness, she wasn't angry.. Nor was she feeling uneasy around the brown haired wrestler. Perhaps what she was feeling uneasy about was what she and Jeff had discussed before John returned home. They hadn't really talked about in length, but the jist of it all was; Jeff was going to remain neutral. In simplest terms, it meant he would just be there to be a support for the redhead. But in other terms -perhaps how she wanted to see it- Jeff wasn't going to take anyone's side. The Cameron native promised her that, he wouldn't try to push her towards Randy or John.. that it was choice she had to make on her own. Lita, of course, agreed whole heartedly on that issue.. And she was certain, in time, she would make a choice. But, before she could even begin that thought process, she needed a clean slate where both of them were concerned. Not having to see Randy on a near daily basis was helping in that matter.. At least where Randy was concerned. John, on the other hand, well.. The fact that she was still living in his house, surrounded by reminders of him.. Even if she didn't see him on a daily basis- at times it felt like it. Point being, now that Jeff was dropping a subtle hint -or perhaps it was just for the benefit of the four year old- Lita found herself questioning where Jeff stood. Granted, she couldn't outright ask him at that point in time.. That would just make a pleasent beginning null and send things on a lovely downward spiral. And that was the last thing the redheaded woman wanted to deal with. She supressed a sigh as the cab crept through mid-town traffic; wishing that things could just be simpler. If things were simpler, she wouldn't be in the dilemma that she found herself in. She wondered how things would be if she had stayed with the WWE. There were no guarantees that she and Randy would've stayed together. She _knew_ that. Their relationship had been far from perfect. At times yes, their relationship appeared to be problem free.. But things in paradise were not always kosher. They'd fight about little things, things that didn't really matter in the long run. Things that, when she thought about it now, were so small and petty. The types of things they fought over, were things they fought over to fight. Or at least she had that intent in mind.. and at that time, Randy was easy to bait. Looking back now, she didn't really know why she had acted that way.. Why she had picked fights with him, patronizing him to the point that she provoked his temper. And she knew he had a temper. On the flip side of things, so to speak, she and John had also had their fair share of fights over the past four years. Their fights had also been small and petty.. and they hadn't even been dating at the time. Jeff had once teased the two, calling them an old, married couple. Both Lita and John had scoffed, the two avoiding speaking with the other for the rest of the evening. 

"Mommy?"

Lita snapped out her thoughts, offering her daughter a smile. "Yes Katie bug?"

The four year old sighed, "When are we gonna get to the hotel?"

"I'm not sure sweetie," the redhead ruffled her daughters hair. "There's really nothing we can do about traffic."

Katie frowned, "But I wanna go to Central Park!"

"And we will," Lita promised soothingly. "Just be a little more patient, okay?"

"Hey Katie.." Jeff sent a look to his 'niece'. "How 'bout we play 'I spy'."

Katie grinned toothily, immediatley leaning over John to peer out of the window. "Ready!"

Lita sent her friend a grateful smile, the redhead near slipping back into her thoughts.

"Where are these houses?"

Face perplexed, she sent a look over her daughters head. "Pardon?"

John rolled his eyes, "The houses? You said somethin' 'bout appointments to go see some houses. Where are they?"

"Oh.. well it's mostly near Boston." Lita shrugged her shoulders slightly, "One's right in Boston, and it's an apartment, not a house.." She trailed off, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "One of 'em is in Wellesley. One of 'em is in Middleton and another in Essex."

A light frown creased at the corners of his mouth, "That's kinda far, ain't it?"

"Not really," she stated evenly. "Middleton and Essex are about half an hour by car."

His forehead etched in thought, "Wellesley's an hour."

She smiled half heartedly, "Cameron's farther.. Florida even farther."

"Florida," he echoed in near disbelief, "You'd move all the way back to Florida?"

"I can't say right now," her hands tangled in the hem of her shirt, "But it's a possibility. I mean, I would be closer to my mom."

He nodded, "Yeah that is true.."

"Plus, I'm sure Dawn would suggest New Jersey or something." Lita smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if she suggested I move to Winnipeg.."

John almost winced, "You wouldn't move that far, would ya?"

"It's possible," she said faintly. "Anything is really possible. Who knows, John. I could end up finding something around here."

His nose twitched, "That'd make Katie a stranger in a strange land."

She raised an eyebrow, "And just how would that be?"

John smirked, "Well.. Katie is a Boston Red Sox fan.. An' she likes the Patriots."

Lita smirked in turn, "I'm aware of that John.. That was all your doing."

"It was not," he protested innocently. "I can't help it if my dad bought her a Red Sox jersey."

"Well no, but you did get her the Red Sox hat and the Patriots jersey.. And the posters on her walls and the football." She sent him a pointed look, "Need I go on?"

"Alright, ya made your point," he chuckled softly before his tone grew solemn. "But would you move outta state?"

"I don't really know.." she shook her head a fraction, "I mean, for all I know- Katie and I could end up in California."

"No!" Katie gasped suddenly, "Mommy- that's too far! Uncle Jeff an' Uncle Matt an' Auntie Dawn an' Uncle Chris an' Mimi (Lita's mom) an' Uncle Billy an' Grams an' Pop-Pop an' all my uncles.." her lower lip quivered, "An' daddy.. they're all here."

Lita smiled thinly, "I was only just saying it's a possibility Katie. It all depends on what mommy can afford."

"We can live in the treehouse." Katie suggested with a hopeful smile, "Uncle Jeff said that he an' Uncle Matt were gonna build me a treehouse."

The redhead couldn't help but laugh, "I think that'd be a little bit too cramped, Katie bug. I don't even know if we could fit your stuffed animals and still have room for the two of us."

"Well, then.. Uncle Matt can build another tree house." The four year old stated so matter of factly, "Or they can live in a tent!"

Lita shook her head, kissing her daughters forehead affectionately. "Why don't we just wait an' see, okay? You still wanna see the houses in Wellesley and all, right?"

The four year old blinked, "Can't we stay in Newbury?"

"Sweetie," the former Diva smiled patiently, "Essex isn't too far from West Newbury.. Middleton isn't either."

Katie blinked again, "So I can still see Grams an' Pop-Pop?"

John squeezed the four year old's shoulder. "Of course ya can, Katie bug.. You know they love havin' ya over."

Katie beamed and all was peaceful again as the cab continued through mid-town Manhattan. Of course, also amongst the list of potential areas to move to.. was near St. Louis. For the simple fact that, Randy was there and of course his parents. Katie had yet to meet her real paternal grandparents; the four year old very firmly attached to John's parents. The grandparent issue added a whole new set of woes to Lita's troubled mind. It wasn't so much about whether Randy's parents would accept the four year old, but if the four year old would accept his parents. Katie had taken to John's parents quite easily.. And as Lita recalled, after the initial situation had been explained and some time had passed; his parents had been quite taken with Katie. John's mom in particular as she had been blessed with nothing but boys. Lita smiled wryly as she thought back to all of the pink clothing that had been bestowed on the four year old.. And all of the dresses. Come to think of it, nearly all of Katie's 'girly' clothing came from her 'paternal' grandmother. But, before she could wax too sentimental on pleasent things; the cab came to a halt in front of the hotel. Jeff paid the cab driver while John and Lita collected their luggage. And as the four walked into the lobby, Lita realized she had never asked about the particulars of the hotel accomodations. 

**xxx**

Granted yes, this time around, Lita's credit card wasn't being charged for the hotel suite. That bit of information eased her mind somewhat, but the fact still remained- it was a suite. And while the suite in Phoenix had been a two bedroom, this was a one bedroom. The concierge had assured them that there would be a sleeper sofa in the living room along with a small cot for the child. Jeff waved the idea of the cot away, proclaiming that he and his niece could share the sleeper sofa in the living room. That had started an arguement in the hallway, Lita stating that she would share the sleeper sofa with her daughter or that Katie would share the bed with her. Jeff and John had protested over that, even if the two were friends.. Well that would just be too uncomfortable. Eventually though, it was Katie that proposed the final solution to the sleeping arrangements. The four year old explained, rather maturely, that Uncle Jeff and Mommy couldn't share a bed because that would be too wierd. And that Uncle Jeff and Daddy couldn't share a bed because that would also be too wierd. While the adults put clothes away, she had inspected the bedroom; informing the three that the bed would be too small for four people. Katie also said that she was too old to share a bed with her 'parents'. That was about when Lita was tempted to ask why she wasn't too 'old' to share a bed with her Uncle, when she thought better about it. Katie was only four, after all, so rather than argue it- she indulged her daughter's wishes. And while 'father' and 'daughter' explored the hotel- Jeff and Lita discussed things. 

"It's a times like this," Lita confessed to the Cameron native, "I wonder that Katie isn't related somehow to her beloved Auntie Dawn."

Jeff chuckled, "Yeah well.. She spends enough time 'round Auntie Dawn, who knows? Maybe some of her traits have rubbed off."

Lita laughed as she fluffed one of Katie's pillows from home, "I'll never really know I guess. Lord though, all of these 'aunts' and 'uncles'.."

Jeff cracked a lopsided grin, "Well ya know.. That's not a bad thing. Katie's jus' got a lotta people that love her."

"Very true," Lita nodded solemnly, tucking a rebellious lock of red hair behind her ear. "She's certainly very loved, isn't she?"

"Jus' like her momma," Jeff grinned, "All the people that love Katie, love ya too."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the backpack from the middle of the floor. "Whatever.. I've got love from Katie, from my own mom.. An' from the biggest goofball this side of the Mississippi."

His eyes twinkled playfully, "Now would that be me or John? Cos' we know Matt ain't that big of a goofball."

She fell silent for a moment, "Where are we sitting for the musicals?"

"I got us balcony seats for the Lion King an' the other seats are orchestra."

The former Diva looked impressed, "How'd you manage that?"

He smiled mischievously, informing her all too seriously then. "I got connections."

She rolled her eyes in response, opening her mouth to reply when the door to the hotel suite was flung open.

"Mommy, Uncle Jeff!" Katie began between breaths, "There's a pool here!"

John leaned against the wall as he shut the door, "I already told ya Katie, if ya want to go swimmin' we won't have time to go the park."

The four year old turned pleading eyes to her mother. "Mommy?"

Lita set the backpack in her hands down on a table, "Daddy's right Katie. We just won't have the time today."

Katie's face faltered momentairly before she seemingly remembered the park. "Then can we go to the park now? I wanna see the aminals an' ride on the buggy!"

"Yes, we can go now." Jeff moved to where the four year old was standing, scooping her up in his arms. "You want a piggy back ride?"

Katie responded by squealing happily, squirming out of her 'uncles' arms in a flash. And while she climbed up on Jeff's back, John grabbed the backpack from the table.

"Ya got everythin'?"

Lita nodded, slipping her wallet and the keycard into her pants pockets. "Yup, that should be everything."

John nodded in turn, waiting in the hallway while Lita shut the door to the hotel suite. "Katie wants to know when we can go back to Disney with Uncle Chris and Auntie Dawn."

The former Diva could only shake her head, "Vacations like that may be few soon."

"That's what I told her," his shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug, "But Katie wants to go anyway."

Lita nodded, the two keeping an eye on Katie and Jeff as they walked. "Well, there's always Christmas."

John grinned as he shouldered the backpack. "That's what Katie said.. Either for Christmas or for her birthday."

The redhead grimaced suddenly, "Holidays are gonna be such a pain this year.. I don't know where me an' Katie are gonna end up spendin' Thanksgiving."

The West Newbury native regarded her seriously, "I hadn't thought of that.. I jus' figured we'd do what we always do."

She bit her lower lip, "Yeah well.. Can't really do that this year. Randy's already talked about Katie spending Thanksgiving with his parents."

"You mean the three of you," he said quietly. "Not jus' Katie.. But Katie, Randy an' you."

"Something like that," she near whispered. "Or it would be the three of us, his parents.. Heading to Florida."

John nodded, the two finally catching up with Katie and Jeff at the elevators. "If you're all settled in your new house.. You could always have Thanksgivin' there." 

Lita nodded in response, the two falling silent while they waited for the elevator. The issues of Thanksgiving and Christmas had never really been an issue until now. Up until now, she _always_ knew who's dining room she would be sitting in on Thanksgiving day.. and who's house they would be visiting over Christmas break. Christmas break was one of the few times that John really had a reliable window of vacation time. And as such, the three would travel from Massachusetts to Florida then back to Massachusetts. Last year they had solved that issue in one fell swoop; celebrating with both sides of the 'family' at Walt Disney World. Of course, that was only after they had celebrated Christmas day in West Newbury.. with Lita's mom coming up to join the festivities. Katie's 'adopted family' -the numerous aunts and uncles'- had not been present for that particular trip. But it seemed that would also change, now that Randy was in the picture again. And really, Lita knew she couldn't do anything to prevent that change from occuring.. It was only inevitable, after all, and it was change that was necessary. But that didn't mean that she had to like the impending change. And like it, she currently did not. Rather, the redheaded woman was quite dreading the changes that would take place. Not for her sake though, but for sake of keeping the delicate balance that was Katie's world. 

**xxx**

While Lita was trapped in the current state of her tormented mind; Jeff, John and Katie discussed the upcoming holidays and the four year olds birthday. Katie, of course, wanted to spend Thanksgiving with Grams and Pop-Pop.. while Christmas was always spent at home, then to Mimi's and then to Grams and Pop-Pop's. Jeff had questioned if the four year old wanted to come down to Cameron to spend some time with him, Uncle Matt and Grampa Gil, Katie in turn requesting that they come up to Massachewsits. She gushed excitedly about the Christmas dress she always got from Grams and how Pop-Pop would always take her to see Santa Clause. The four year old also told her 'uncle' about last year when her Uncle Marc and daddy would made snowmen with her in the front yard. Her blue eyes shone with brightly as she went on to tell Jeff about the hot chocolate and how Grams would always read her a story and how they would always go to Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. Of course, last year had been the first Midnight Mass that the four year old could recall attending.. John recalling how Katie had struggled to stay awake during the service. He could see the event plain as day in his mind, the four year old falling asleep between himself and Lita. She had woken up when the Church was filled with music, looking between mother and 'father' with awe. The West Newbury native was shaken from that memory, however, as Katie also told Jeff about how Dawn had put up all of the 'kissy' plants in her New Jersey apartment. The four year old explained, rather seriously, that mommy didn't like the 'kissy' plants and that Auntie Dawn had told her mommy to just suck it up and deal with it. 

"Uncle Jeff?" Katie trailed out of her story telling to regard her uncle with utmost seriousness. "Why does Auntie Dawn put up the 'kissy' plants?"

Jeff glanced between John and Lita for help. "Kissy plants?"

Lita smiled wryly, "She's talkin' 'bout mistletoe. Dawn goes a wee bit overboard with it."

John snorted, "Jus' like you go a bit overboard with the trees. Last year, our livin' room looked like a forest with all them Christmas trees."

Katie shook her finger admonishingly, "But daddy.. Each tree had a purpose." She pouted at her 'father' before looking for the approval in her mothers eyes. "Right mommy?"

Lita smiled triumphantly to John while she addressed her daughter. "That's absolutely right Katie."

The West Newbury native rolled his eyes, "Whateva.. I still think there were too many trees."

The four year old blinked solemnly, "But there were lotsa cookies.. An' gingerbread houses."

"Well that's different," John's eyes twinkled, "You can eat the cookies an' the gingerbread houses. You can't eat the trees."

Katie giggled, informing him seriously: "You're so silly, daddy." Expectant blue eyes turned back to Jeff then, "So? Why does Auntie Dawn have so many kissy plants?"

Jeff rubbed his forearm thoughtfully as they exited the elevator. "Well, it's a tradition for some folks.. An' I guess Auntie Dawn is one of 'em."

Katie's nose scrunched, she parting her bangs with a hand. "Why's it a tradition?"

"I'm not really sure, Katie bug." Jeff informed her seriously. "Why don't ya ask Auntie Dawn?"

"I did."

"An'?" Jeff prompted as they walked through the lobby, "What did Auntie Dawn say?"

Katie sent a near hesitant look to the redheaded woman, "She told me to ask mommy an' daddy."

"Did she now," Jeff bit back a laugh, glancing curiously to Lita. "An' what did mommy say?"

Katie looked confused, "Mommy says its because Auntie Dawn is just Auntie Dawn.. An' that Auntie Dawn likes makin' mommy feel uncomfertable."

The Cameron native did chuckle at that, "I guess that is true.." He looked away when Lita glared. "Auntie Dawn jus' wants to see people happy. Your momma 'specially."

Now, Katie was thoroughly confused. "So the kissy plants make mommy happy?" She shook her head against Jeff's back. "Mommy don't like the kissy plants."

Jeff paused for thought as John hailed a cab. "I suppose it's whatcha do under them kissy plants."

Katie nodded solemnly, leaning into whisper to her 'uncle'. "Auntie Dawn says that's what makes her happy.. mommy an' daddy."

Lita shook her head, jamming her hands in her back pockets then. "There are a lot of things that make Auntie Dawn happy, but I'm sure that isn't one of them Katie."

"It is so," Katie countered instantly, "Auntie Dawn told me.. She told me that you an' daddy should be together 'cos you're happy."

A tired smile crossed Lita's face. "What makes you happy Katie?"

Katie grinned broadly, "Bein' here with you an' daddy an' uncle Jeff." She frowned thoughtfully as Jeff set her down. "All the fun stuffs that we do." Another pause before she wrapped her arms around her mothers waist. "My family.. s'what makes me happy."

Lita knelt down to scoop up her daughter, holding her close as she stood. "You know what sweetie? That's what makes me happy too."

The four year old kissed her mothers cheek before holding out her arms expectantly to John.

She asked as she was transfered from one set of loving arms to the other. "What makes you happy, daddy?"

"A lotta things Katie bug." He smoothed her hair from her face, "Life makes me happy.." A pause, as he locked eyes with the four year old in his arms. "Family makes me happy."

Katie sighed happily as she snuggled into John's arms. "I love you daddy."

He kissed her forehead, resting his chin atop her dark blonde curls. "I love you too, Katie." 

Lita squirmed a moment under the steady gaze from John's blue eyes, wanting to look away.. And yet she found she could not. When they entered the taxi, Jeff once again taking the passengers seat, Lita found herself thinking back to their conversation on the train. It occured to her than, that perhaps one of the most difficult things about the entire situation.. Would be Katie coming to terms with the fact that John wasn't her real father. Moments like the one that had just occured, were frequent between John and Katie. The two had formed an unbreakable bond that did resemble father and daughter. And really, the relationship between the two should be that way. John was the _only_ father that Katie had ever known in her existence. That single fact weighed heavily in her mind and on her heart. It was tearing her up inside, knowing that one day- _she_ would be the cause of it breaking. Even though yes, physically it would be Randy, it would all be because of her. And it bothered her that there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. But at the same time, it had to be done. If not just for her sake, but for Randy's sake.. And for Katie's sake. 

**xxx**

By the time they arrived to Central Park, Katie had changed her mind about wanting to see the animals. Instead she wanted to run around and play. Subsequently, the four year old dragged her uncle to the playground equipment, quite demanding that he should be the one to take her. John and Lita watched on as Katie and Jeff navigated the jungle gym; the pair situated a few feet away near the treeline. She had yet to say a word since the wait for the cab.. And John had not participated much in the conversations since then either. Certainly, Lita didn't know what was occupying his mind nor was she quite certain she wanted to know. Silly as the thought sounded, she just wanted to forget about the current problems plauging her mind. She just wanted to enjoy this trip for what it was worth.. All the while knowing that these moments would become fewer and fewer as time went on. Perhaps it was silly and a bit childish for her to think this way, but she couldn't help that at the moment. Her eyes closed, a sigh escaping her parted lips; the former Diva wishing that time could just stand still. Her shoulders slumped marginally, she leaning back against a tree for support. Or at least what she _thought_ was a tree. But she knew full well that trees did not have arms, trees did not breathe.. And trees did not smell so familiar. Her eyes snapped open sharply, puzzled hazel orbs locking with probing blue. 

"Somethin' wrong?"

Lita shook her head, not bothering to straighten. "Nothing and everything."

Hesitantly, he put his arms around her waist, drawing her back to his chest. "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

She laughed without humor, relaxing in his embrace. "Have you ever wished that time could just stand still? Or that things could just stay one particular way?"

John smirked, holding her with a touch more confidence. "Plenty actually.. Why?"

Lita turned her head to the side, regarding him a moment. "Because .. I wish that time could stand still."

An eyebrow raised, curiousity shining in his eyes. "Now?"

She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. "Yes, now.. I don't want this to end.." a tired sigh escaped her as she rested her hands over his, "I just want to forget about everything else and-"

"Then do that," he rested his chin on her shoulder, "If only for the time bein'.. Just do that."

The redhead frowned thoughtfully, "Is that what you're doin'?"

The West Newbury native inhaled sharply, "That's what I've been doin' since we got on that train in Boston."

Lita emitted a choked sob, her hands leaving his to cup her face. "God, I'm so sorry."

Perplexed, he lifted his chin from her shoulder. "Sorry for what?"

Her head ducked as she tried to move, "Sorry for putting you through all of this."

John shook his head, withdrawing one arm as he spoke. "Don't be sorry Li.. I'm not."

Lita smiled sadly as she turned to face him, not meeting his gaze as she replied. "How can you say that? You're caught up in this whole mess, because of me."

He hooked a finger beneath her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. "I'm caught up in this mess because I choose to be."

Adamntly, she shook her head, tearing her gaze from his. "That's not true."

"Yes it is," he intoned firmly, his hand cupping her cheek as he turned her face back to his. "No one is forcin' me to stick around, Li. No one but myself."

"But, if I didn't move in with you," tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her voice wavering dangerously. "Your life.. You wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

Inwardly he sighed, fingertips gently grazing over her cheek. "I coulda said no, but I didn't. I coulda told ya to find somewhere else to go, but I didn't."

A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Then maybe you should have."

He smiled dryly, "Too late for that now, ain't it? Look Li, we can't change what's already been done."

"I know that, John.. but," another sigh escaped her. "I just-"

He brushed the tip of his index finger over her parted lips. "If I had said no an' turned you away? I wouldn't have known Katie, like I do. I wouldn't have heard her first words, wouldn't have seen her first Christmas." John paused, pulling her closer to him. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with that little girl who has become such a big part of my lfe."

Lita shook her head, opening her mouth again to retort when she was cut off.

"I wouldn't have gotten into stupid fights 'bout whose turn it was to do the dishes or which laundry detergent to use.. I wouldn't have had to drag my ass to the grocery store at 1:00 a.m. in the mornin' because someone wanted watamelon." His fingers brushed strands of hair from her face, "I wouldn't be callin' you a best friend." His hand trailed down from her face, over her shoulder. "An' I wouldn't have fallen in love, with you."

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, "I'm still sorry.." Lita said shakily as she brought up one arm to embrace him. "Sorry for putting you through-"

"Puttin' me through what? I told Katie earlier, my family is one of the things that makes me happy." John rested his forehead against hers, "You an' Katie are part of that family, Li. No matter what has happened an' no matter what will happen.. You two are part of my family." 

Lita's breath hitched in her throat at the look in his eyes, her free arm at her side; her hand reaching blindly for his. She entwined her fingers with his, her free hand coming to rest at the back of his neck. Raging storms ahead or not, she perched ever so slightly on her toes, her mouth melding with his. The sigh that escaped her was swept up in their kiss, John bringing up their joined hands to rest between them. Tentatively, her tongue explored the crevices of his mouth; the two not caring that they were standing in Central Park. He pulled away first, brushing his lips gently over hers as he did so. He held her close to him again as Katie and Jeff wisely observed from the playground. John brought their joined hands to his mouth, grazing his lips over her knuckles before his mouth met hers again. They shared another kiss, this one as tender as the other was needy before she pulled away. Lita nodded towards the playground, their fingers still entwined as they met Jeff and Katie halfway. The four year old skipping along happily as they made their way over to the horse drawn carriages. 


	41. Fuel to the Fire

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: I do have my final pairing for this piece picked. Obviously, I'm going to be upsetting people with the outcome.. but I won't tell you what that final pairing is. Keep in mind- this story has an alternate ending, plus two sequels planned. Sorry for the shortness on the chapter, but.. it's got a lot of plot seeds in it. Next chapter will be longer as we're back in NYC story wise.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say. 

... 

Chapter 40: Fuel to the Fire 

While Jeff, John, Lita and Katie were en route to New York City; Randy Orton found himself sitting in a small diner across the street from the hotel. The Legend Killer had been prepared to just head home after the little confrontation.. but no. Here he was, sitting out the morning and debating on what to do for the remainder of the day. After all, he wasn't needed until RAW.. Things weren't exactly smooth sailing where his relationship with the leggy Diva was concerned.. All in all, things on the road just weren't in his favor. Although, Stacy did play a small part in why he was sticking around. More specifically, it was Stacy's whining, pleading and nagging that lead him to sticking around. The little incident had left more than just two bruises on his normally flawless skin. It had left him with a bruised ego and a growing hatred towards someone he once called his best friend. Suffice it to say, he hadn't been in the mood to fight with the Baltimore native. So, rather than fight with her and screw up their relationship even more.. He let her win. Which, of course, explained why he was sitting across the street from the hotel while his girlfriend was still sleeping. Randy hadn't come completely clean with the leggy blonde Diva.. And at that particular moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Sure, she deserved to know and he knew that. He didn't intend on keeping the information under wraps forever. Hell, even he couldn't take all secrets to the grave with him. But, at the same time, there were only three other people who knew. Randy, obviously, was one of them.. Lita another, John the third.. and the fourth- none other than Jeff Hardy. Randy came to a realization then, that the odds of Stacy finding out from any of the aformentioned three- were greatly in his favor. He highly doubted that John would tell Stacy, not that he didn't keep the slight chance in mind.. But it was very unlikely to happen. The chances of Jeff Hardy telling Stacy were even smaller than that of John telling her. Which, brought him next to Lita. Now, he knew that the redhead could be a vindictive bitch when she wanted to be.. But, out of the three, he thought she would be the least likely to tell the leggy blonde. Blue eyes bore down into the coffee cup in his hands, thoughts of a redheaded woman stirring in his mind. Stacy's former friend, his ex-girlfriend, mother of his child.. and current love interest. A shared love interest with his former best friend, but a love interest none the less. And that thought in itself, stirred more than just growing hatred. It reminded him of how easy it would have been, if he had just thought about things when Lita had left. Randy admitted that yes, John Cena's house was the last place he would've thought the redheaded woman had gone. Given yes, their friendship had been strained by that point, but Johon could have told him something. But, he hadn't and as such, Randy had just been left in the dark. Although, he had found it a bit suspicious when John started talking about the newest addition to his household- a baby girl by the name of Kaitlyn. Looking back now, Randy felt like an ass. Recalling the passing congratulations that had spilled from his mouth when he had overheard the West Newbury native discussing the baptism with Chris Jericho and Dawn Marie. 

"You know," a familiar voice began, a bag being set down on the tile floor. "I would've thought you would be sitting at home by now.. Licking your wounds or something."

The Legend Killer smirked, leaning back in the corner booth. "Dawn Marie.. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

The brunette Diva smiled sweetly as she slid in across from him. "Now, whether my little stay here is a pleasure or pain.. That's up to you." She raised an eyebrow, folding her hands primly on the table surface. "I just happened to be walking out of the hotel, seeking out breakfast.."

Randy rolled his eyes, pushing the coffee cup away. "Your point Dawn?"

Her shoulders lifted marginally, "How are you Randy? Really, it's been so long since we've had one of our heart to hearts."

He snorted, "Yeah, okay.. whatever Dawn."

"I'm offended," she lifted a hand to her heart. "I know things have become strained, but.. Can't we just let by gones be by gones?"

Randy regarded her with distrust. "Dawn.. What do you want?"

Dawn shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly, I just wanted to see how you're doing. Considering what happened yesterday, and all."

"What about it?" Randy shook his head, one arm draped casually over the back of the booth bench. "Cena and I exchanged a few words, we exchanged a few punches-"

"He, obviously got the better of the situation."

"And now, he's back home or heading off to New York City with Jeff, Li and my daughter."

She raised an eyebrow in interest, "Is he really? So tell me then, why are you sitting here instead of heading to New York City?"

He rolled his shoulders, stating with a forced sense of calmness. "Because Li didn't think it would be a good idea."

The brunette Diva nodded, "Well yes, I can see her point.. That's not really the kind of thing that Katie should be exposed to. You and John being at such odds with each other."

He laughed without humor, "Right.. So, what you're saying is that, John and I should put aside our differences and just raise Katie like one big happy family?" Randy snorted indifferently, "Fuck that because it's not going to happen. Ever."

Dawn chuckled softly, "I wouldn't really expect that to happen either.. But, eventually, one of you is going to have to step aside."

The Legend Killer smiled thinly, "And I'll tell you now, that person will not be me. I've been denied a place in my own daughter's life for the past four years."

The brunette leaned forwards, resting her arms on the table. "What about Li? Now, I'm certain that building a relationship with Katie is your primary concern.. but, what about Li?"

"What about her?" Randy slumped slightly, his forearms coming to rest on the edge of the table. "She knows how I feel about her. I can't do much about anything else, so why should I worry about it?"

"True," Dawn conceded almost too easily. "I suppose there really is nothing you can do about that.. Especially since you already have a girlfriend." An eyebrow raised then, "Speaking of Stacy.. Why isn't she here?"

He raised an eyebrow in turn, "Not that it really concerns you.. But, she's sleeping." Randy paused to gauge the look in her eyes, "And since you asked me, where's Chris?"

"With Ty, Vikki, Lil and Shawn." The New Jersey native swept her hair over her shoulder. "We were all heading out for breakfast, but.. You, sitting here alone, caught my eye."

Randy rolled his eyes, "And just why is that, huh? So you could rub it in that I got my ass beat yesterday?"

Dawn smiled, "No actually.. I figured that I'd leave that to John.. Seeing as how, _he_ is the one that kicked your ass."

Blue eyes darkened, "How considerate of you Dawn. Really, I appreciate it."

"Temper, temper.." Dawn chastised condescendingly. "Honestly, Randy.. as I stated before- the only reason I'm here is because I wanted to talk to you.."

Randy scoffed, "I don't believe that for a minute, Dawn. We may not be as close as we once were, but I know that look anywhere." He threaded a hand through his short brown hair. "What's going on in that little schemeing mind of yours?"

She merely smiled, reaching beneath the table to bring up the bag she had brought with her. "Just this," Dawn stated casually as she set the bag down. "It's a little something for Stacy."

He eyed the bag, then the Diva. "What's in it?"

She chuckled throatily, "Relax.. it's nothing hazzerdous to your health." Absently she gestured to the harmful looking gift bag. "You could take a look for yourself. Or, you could bring this back to Stacy and let her explain it."

Randy's suspicion only grew. "I'll ask again, Dawn. What's in it?"

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, grasping the bag back. "Well, if you must know.." A hand dipped within as she brought the bag to her lap, "It's a set of pictures-"

"Just pictures?"

She only smiled as she brought out a few more items. "And a few favors, two invitations, two announcement cards and.." Dawn drew the word out as she brought out the last item. "A thank you card."

Wordlessly, Randy reached for the pictures.. idly flicking through them. "It's a baby shower. Big deal."

"How astute of you," Dawn rested a forearm on the table. "Do you know who's baby shower that is?"

"Why should I really care?"

She gestured to one particular picture, "Well.. first I'll tell you one reason. Take a good look at the guests." The brunette paused as she leafed through the invitations. "There's Lillian, Victoria, myself, Jackie, Nidia.. and-"

"Stacy."

"Correct," Dawn slid the invitation in her hand over to the Legend Killer. "The invitation, in the envelope with the confirmed RSVP."

His brow furrowed in confusion as he opened the envelope, blue eyes widening slightly as he read over the embossed wording. "She was at Li's baby shower.."

The New Jersey native nodded solemnly, tossing a small scrapbook next and the thank you card. "That was the favor for the baby shower.. Conveniently left behind, I might add. The thank you card was returned to sender."

The muscles in Randy's jaw clenched. "She told me it was an old friend.. No one that I really knew."

"Hmm," Dawn raised an eyebrow as she slid over the next item. "This is the birth announcement.. Sent to Stacy, but as you can see.. It was also returned." The brunette paused as Randy examined the envelope. "Next," she slid another envelope across. "This is the invitation to Katie's baptism.. Sent back, but without an RSVP."

Randy shook his head, "How the hell do _you_ know all of this?"

Dawn smirked, "Because I'm the one who was in charge of inviting people and sending out invitations.. Really, Li figured it would be easier that way.. The invitations were handed out personally, but with a return envelope to me." The second of the two favors was passed across the table next. "That's from her baptism party." 

Tense silence reigned over the two as Randy digested the information that had just been revealed to him. To say he was in shock, was putting it mildly. Finding out that his own girlfriend knew, or at least had some idea about Lita's whereabouts. But, that wasn't enough. Stacy had also denied him an opportunity to see his daughter. Of course, Randy could partly understand Stacy's reasoning. The leggy Diva hadn't really been fond of Lita after the redhead had left. At one point, the two had been friends, but that had dissipated after Lita saw Stacy in their hotel room. But, that just didn't explain why Stacy had done it. Randy realized that, yes, if he had gone to Katie's baptism.. Or if he had found out where the redhead had gone. It probably would've spelled the end of his relationship with Stacy. And not just probably, but it would have. Yes, it had taken him quite some time to get over his ex-girlfriend.. and he knew he still wasn't quite over her. The fact remained, however, that Stacy had kept this from him. Kept him in the dark when she was the one link that he had. Dawn, Chris, John.. Even, Victoria, Tyson, Lillian and Shawn.. All of the mutual friends he had from his relationship with Lita, they had all more or less alienated themselves from him.. And effectively cut his ties to the redhead. Or so he had thought. Now, here it was.. Four years later. He learned that one person who could've ended his search had been his own girlfriend. The only question remaining on his mind, was why? Why had she kept this from him? 

**xxx**

As Randy processed the bombshell that had just been dropped; Dawn watched. Now, she knew what she had done was underhanded and tricky. And part of her had all intent of just leaving the bag there or finding Stacy to deliver the bag in person. But, in the end, the more vindictive side of her won.. And thus, she let the proverbial cat out of the bag. Which, really, she hadn't meant to do this directly to Randy. The Legend Killer just happened to be the unfortunate sap caught in the middle of Dawn's quest to make Stacy's life a living hell. The brunette also realized that, by doing what she had just done, she quite possibly jeapordized her still fragile friendship with Lita. But, this was worth it.. For now anyway. Stacy Keibler would learn and she would learn the hard way. Dawn's friendship with Lita might be on shaky ground, but in no way, would the brunette allow the skinny bitch to come between three people that meant the world to her. The three in question being John, Lita and Katie, of course. The first two, because well, they had been a project of sorts on the brunette's part. Yes, Dawn had known that Lita was involved with Randy.. But that had been a mere detail. Did the Legend Killer need to know that? Eventually, she supposed, but now was not the time to divulge the details. And, as far as Katie was concerned, Dawn loved the little girl to pieces. Aside from being the four year old's godmother, the New Jersey native had been inovlved in Katie's life from the get go. Not so much as John of course, but enough that she didn't want to see anything detrimential happening to Katie's world. And as far as Dawn was concerned, Stacy was extremely detrimental. Therefore, Stacy was a problem that needed to be solved. 

Randy was first to break the silence, clearing his throat uneasily. "I don't know if I should thank you or tell you to rot in hell."

The brunette Diva raised an eyebrow, "Honey- I've already got a first class ticket there anyway, so telling me to rot? That won't get you anywhere." Her expression darkend momentairly, "And, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I'm fairly certain you've also got a reserved seat."

The Legend Killer bristled, "Don't start that shit with me Dawn. I'm not in the mood."

She smiled shortly, "Some other time then." With a casual flick of her wrist, she shifted the conversation. "So, tell me something.. Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

He smiled dangerously, "Why do you really care, Dawn. I mean, I do have to wonder.. Why did you even bother to do this? You could've just left me in the dark, like you had been doing."

"You're right, I could've." Dawn rolled her shoulders, "But I didn't."

"Then, why." Randy cracked his knuckles. "Why tell me now? Why tell me at all?"

She held his gaze, "Because you deserved to know, that's why. Someone had to tell you eventually, and it was becoming quite obvious that Stacy wasn't going to be that someone."

He shook his head, "I don't buy that. I told you already Dawn, I know when you're planning something. You spent enough time around me and Li in the past."

"Your point?" She arched an eyebrow, a challenging glint in her eyes. "Just what makes you think I have an ulterior motive?"

"Because it's who you are." Randy sat back, his arms falling to his sides. "You don't do things for the good of the world, Dawn. Unless of course, that good benefits you in some way."

Dawn scoffed, sitting back as her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't presume to know me, Randy Orton. Unlike you, I have changed in the past five years. There's this little thing called: growing up." The corners of her mouth curved into a smile, "Try it.. It just might work for you."

Randy's eyes narrowed, "Then I'll ask you again. Why? Why did you tell me now? Why did you tell me today?"

"Oh well, I just figured that today seemed like a perfect day to just drop this out of the blue." The brunette rolled her eyes, "I already told you why, Randy. You deserved to know."

"Again, not buying it." Randy raised an eyebrow, "Why did you tell me? Why go through all of this when you could've just told me."

She shrugged, stating breezily. "Dramatic effect?"

His hands clenched, "Damn it. I told you already, I am not in the mood to deal with your shit."

Dawn smiled wryly, "If I were you, I would think very carefully about what you say." She leaned forwards, resting her elbows on the table as her voice dropped to a low whisper. "There are still things that my dear friend, Lita doesn't know.. It would be an outright shame if-"

"Bitch," he cut her off scathingly. "Don't even think you can threaten me."

"Oh, but I can." She inclined her chin, her eyes sparking with malice. "Don't tempt me Randy, because I wouldn't hestitate ruin you."

Randy leaned forwards, his arms resting fully on the table. "You say you've changed, but you haven't.. You're still a vindictive, coldhearted, conniving bitch."

She bristled, stating calmly. "If I am, then I have every reason to be. But, if you really want to know why I told you all of this now.."

"I want the truth, Dawn."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, leaning back against the booth. "Your _perfect_ little girlfriend had it coming to her."

Blue eyes regarded her suspiciously, "Do you have something personal against Stacy or are you just ruining my relationship for the hell of it?"

"That really isn't any of your concern." Dawn smoothed out the sleeves of her sweater. "All you really need to know, is what you've already been told."

Randy smiled dryly, "You know.. I really don't know what sick and twisted game you're playing here, but I suggest you stop."

She laughed shortly, "Oh Randy.. When are you going to realize that you don't dictate the rules of this game? It really does pain me to ruin your 'perfect' relationship.. but-"

"Are you jealous?"

"Excuse me?" She snorted indifferently, "Get over yourself, Randy. I have a _real_ man.. Just like Li."

"Insult me all you want, Dawn." Randy shrugged nonchalantly. "At this point, I really don't care. I just want to know, why did you do this?"

"That's for me to know and you don't get to find out." She stated matter of factly. "Sorry but, that's the way the cookie crumbles. Deal with it."

His eyes darkened, "Does Chris know? I know Li doesn't, but.. I can't help but wonder how Chris would take it."

She smirked, "Nice try, but it doesn't work that way. I wield the power, not you. I make the rules, not you." Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "And besides, it's not really any of Chris' concern."

"Fair enough then," he threaded his hands together. "Then what's the game, huh? What havoc are you setting out to create? Who's life are you seeking to destroy?"

Dawn smiled sweetly, "You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you?" The brunette spared a glance to her wrist, "Well.. it's been lovely catching up with you and all, but I really have to go."

Randy caught her wrist as she was slipping out of the booth. "I don't think so, Dawn. I have questions that you obviously have answers to. I want those answers."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Were you or were you not paying attention? You don't call the shots, Randy. I do. And unless Stacy feels like telling you _everything_, I suggest you just suck it up and deal with it."

He released her wrist abruptly, "You know something-"

"Duh."

"What aren't you tellng me?"

She ruffled his hair, "Why don't you save that question for Stacy, hmm? I'm sure she can fill you in a hell of a lot better, then little ole' me."

Randy moved from the booth, "This isn't over Dawn.. I want those answers and I will get them."

Dawn scoffed, "I know it isn't over.. This is isn't over, until I say it's over. But, in the mean time.. I suggest you have a nice little chat with your girlfriend because I'm not the only one who has the answers."

"I'm warning you Dawn-"

"And I'm warning you." She squared her shoulders as he stood in front of her, "Don't think for one second, that you hold the power here. Because I'll tell you this now- you don't. Do not think to threaten me because it just won't work."

Randy gritted his teeth, "Fine.. Have it your way. I'm just trying to piece part of my life together."

She smiled in mock sympathy, "You have my pity." A smirk later, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Now, if you would excuse me.. I really do have to run.. and even though, you really don't deserve this." An eyebrow rose, "I think there's something you should read."

He raised an eyebrow in turn, "Oh really? More invitations or something?"

"Or something," she replied cryptically. "I'm still debating as to whether or not you do deserve to read this.. And especially since you've been nothing but an asshole."

Randy smiled wryly, "Forgive me for being an asshole to the world's biggest bitch."

"That title belongs to your girlfriend, not me." Dawn smoothed out her sweater. "If I have a change of heart, I'll let you know.. But as of this moment? I think I'll just keep you guessing." 

The New Jersey native smiled sweetly, waving over her shoulder as she stepped around to exit the diner. And as the brunette made her exit, Randy sulked in the booth. Sure, Dawn had made at least one point crystal clear and that was making someone's life miserable. Whether that someone was himself or Stacy, he really couldn't say. But then, if Dawn was out to get Stacy, it would inadvertantly effect him and vice versa. But, at the same time, it could also inadvertantly effect Lita. The intricate web that they all were connected to was being threatened at the very core. In this particular light, Dawn Marie was the thread binding them together. She obviously knew things that he didn't. Things that, Lita possibly didn't know either. And as Dawn had so painfully pointed out, there was nothing that Randy could do about it. The ball was in Dawn's court, whether he liked it or not. The Legend Killer was fully aware of what dangerous games Dawn was capable of. And the upcoming game, it seemed, would be the pinnacle. This most recent encounter was only the tip of the iceberg though, and that fact worried him. 


	42. For Her Best Interest

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: I realize yes, that I am repeating a lot of themes (John being pushed out, et. al) but.. it's necessary. It's part of my writing for this story. Next chapter will be picking up where the previous left off (with Randy, Stacy and another appearance by Dawn).  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say. 

... 

Chapter 41: For Her Best Interest 

Per Katie's request, the group of four found themselves at Chelsea Pier after the carriage ride through Central Park. It was at Chelsea Pier that Jeff let the other adults know that he had already made dinner reservations for that night. Of course, he mentioned that just as Katie was heading toward the roller skating rink.. Which resulted in a small case of mis-communication. While Lita went chasing after her daughter, Jeff relayed the message to John. The first thing the Cameron native mentioned, was that he the reservations were at one of Lita's favorite restaurants in the city. That part really didn't surprise John...come to think of it, the brown haired wrestler nearly expected that part. And especially where it concerned either Jeff Hardy or Dawn Marie. Not that John was saying that Jeff and Dawn were one in the same.. Far from it. Aside from the major difference between the two, they were really two completely different people with how they approached things. The part that did surprise him, however, was the number of people Jeff had made the reservations for. Quite casually, Jeff mentioned that the reservations were for two people. Suspicious as that part made him, John chose not to question it.. Or at least not yet, anyway. For the time being, he would just take it at face value and perhaps the more important factor- time alone with the former Diva. Even more importantly, time alone and away from the persistent and unwanted presence of Randy Orton. He knew he wouldn't be able to do much in the future about Randy...but right here and right now- Randy wasn't around. And as far as John was concerned, that was a very good thing. Jeff also mentioned there were a few nightclubs within walking distance from the restaurant. That part wasn't a surprise at all, given that they were in New York City. A city that supposedly never slept. But still, John couldn't help but wonder if the Cameron native was up to something. Admittedly, John didn't know exactly where Jeff stood on the whole.. well whatever it was. He had a feeling that, like Dawn, Jeff was just looking out for Lita's best interests. Whether that best interest was himself or Randy, he wasn't really sure. With Dawn, at least, the West Newbury native was certain.. the brunette Diva had made it quite clear. Whatever the case though, and no matter where Jeff stood on the issue...John was reminded of another issue when he caught sight of Lita and Katie. As Stacy had pointed out that fateful night, Randy and Lita's past was something he didn't know if he could compete with. And while he hadn't been a firsthand witness for the entire relationship, most of what he had seen was enough. Of course, he also knew that even if a relationship appeared perfect on the outside.. That wasn't always the case. John also realized that he did have his own past with the redheaded woman, but not in a romantic sense. How any of this would come into play, he wasn't sure nor was he about to speculate further on the issue. Now wasn't the time to focus on the past or future, but on the present. And the persent didn't include Randy Orton. 

"Daddy?"

The brown haired man shook himself out of his thoughts, looking down at a curious four year old. "Yes Katie bug?"

She giggled, "Why are ya just standing there?" Katie reached out, grabbing one of his hands in both of hers. "See? Uncle Jeff an' Mommy are already roller skating."

John grinned, knealing so he was eye level with her. "An' why aren't you out there with 'em?"

Katie let out an overdramatic sigh, "'Cos silly, we're 'possed to be doing this together."

He shook his head, ruffling her hair as he stood. "Guess I can't argue with that."

The four year old grinned toothily, doing her best to drag him towards the rental booth. "Daddy?"

"Yes Katie.."

She blinked, blue eyes wide. "When can we go on vacation again?"

John chuckled softly, kicking off his shoes as he addressed her. "Sweetheart, we are on vacation."

"I know," she stated matter of factly. "But, I wanna know when we can go again."

His face waxed serious as he set his shoes on the counter. "Well I guess that'd depend on where ya want to go."

Her forehead etched in thought, "I wanna go back to Myrtle an' to Disney an' to Winnipeg an' to Martha's Vineyard an' to-"

"Now, slow down there sweetie." John held up a hand, "We can't possibly go to all those places any time soon.. You know that I really don't have the time."

She stuck her lower lip out, "But you're here now.."

"Well yes.." He conceded with a small smile. "But, that doesn't mean I'll always get that time.. An' besides which, it's gonna be gettin' colder soon. Which means we prolly wouldn't be able to visit Martha's Vineyard."

Katie brushed her bangs from her eyes. "But we can go to Myrtle or Disney.. Or we can go see Auntie Vikki and Uncle Ty in Cali.. or Auntie Lilli and Uncle Shawn in Texas."

His eyes softened a moment, "I thought you wanted to go to Disney for Christmas.."

She nodded emphatically. "Course I do! With Grams an' Pop-Pop an' Uncle Marc an' Auntie Dawn an' Uncle Chris an' Mimi an' Uncle Jeff an'-"

"An' we will go.." John winked as he grabbed his skates, "I already talked to mommy 'bout it, so it won't be a problem."

Her head inclined curiously, blue eyes wide sparkling with hope. "But what 'bout now? Can't we go see Uncle Shawn and Auntie Lilli?"

"Why don't see see what mommy says, okay?"

She frowned, crossing her arms as she stated: "Mommy'll say no.."

John bit back a laugh, scooping her up in one arm. "Now, you don't know that for sure.. An' you can always ask Uncle Jeff to ask mommy first."

Katie brightened at that, wrapping her arms around his neck as best she could. "Okay! 'Cos I really wanna visit Uncle Shawn an' Auntie Lilli.. Or Uncle Ty and Auntie Vikki."

He nodded, giving her a soft squeeze before he settled on a nearby bench. "We'll see what happens okay?"

The four year old nodded, the tips of her skates just reaching the carpet. "Daddy?"

John let out a patient sigh as he slipped on his skates. "Yes Katie.."

Her head ducked, hands coming to rest in her lap. "Do you want me an' mommy to move?"

The West Newbury native grimaced, "Katie.. We talked 'bout this already an'-"

"No we didn'.." she said quietly, "Do you want us to move?"

Gently so, he picked her up and settled her on his lap. "Kaitlyn, sweetheart.. It's like we told you before.. Mommy an' me have some problems that we need to work on."

Her brow knit, eyes shining innocently. "You looked okay before."

"Well yes, but.." he threaded a hand through his hair. "That doesn't mean we still don' have some problems. An' sometimes, people need to be apart to work on those problems."

Her frown deepened. "But you're already apart, daddy.."

John settled a hand on her shoulder. "That's gonna change soon, Katie.. After mommy starts workin' again."

Katie's head ducked again, she staring down at her hands. "I don' wanna leave you.."

"Katie.."

She sniffled, tiny hands wringing together. "What if you forget 'bout me an' mommy?"

John's hand left her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. "Lyn-Lyn.. that'll never happen." He rested his chin lightly atop her curls. "I promise you that.."

Katie sniffled again, her voice soft and unsure. "How do you know that?"

His eyes closed momentairly, "Because I love you.."

"An' mommy too?"

John nodded, "An' mommy too.. I love you both, Katie bug."

She buried her face in his shirt. "I don' wanna leave you, daddy.."

"Sweetie.. even when we aren't livin' in the same house.. I'll always be with you." Gently so, he pried her form from his, blue eyes locking with blue. "Always." At another sniffle from the four year old, he added: "An' 'sides.. mommy hasn't picked a place yet.. Jus' tell her you wanna stay close to West Newbury." 

Katie sighed happily, a muffled 'I love you' uttered as she buried her face in his shirt again. And from a few feet away, still on the rink, Jeff and Lita watched. Granted, they couldn't hear the conversation between 'father' and daughter, but from the looks of things.. Lita wasn't quite sure she wanted to overhear it. The former Diva was well aware that her daughter didn't want to move out of state. She was well aware that her daughter didn't want to move too far from West Newbury and that her daughter didn't want to move at all. Despite that though, Lita felt it would be for the best.. And in this particular scenario, she wasn't looking out for Katie's interests first. Instead, she was looking out for hers and whatever future she had with John. She admitted easily that yes, their living arrangements were fine and up until a point, she was happy with the way things were. It wasn't until she and John crossed the fine line from friends to potential lovers that she started thinking otherwise. On one hand, staying put in West Newbury could help their fragile relationship. But, on the other hand, it could harm their relationship.. And even more so after she re-joined the WWE. A part of her knew that, the time they spent apart from each other was what helped them work. Perhaps it was that part that was looking for the consitency, hence her choice to stick with moving out of West Newbury. They'd have more time together after she re-joined the WWE.. and really, they wouldn't be apart for that long. Two or three days a week depending and that wasn't factoring in all of the outside activities associated with being a WWE employee. 

**xxx**

On the other hand, moving out could potentially harm their relationship. Though, as the redheaded woman tried to think of reasons why it would harm it.. She could find none. The one person who would feel the difference the most, would be Katie. And that was simply because, West Newbury was all the four year old knew. From the day she had been brought into the world until this very moment- Katie's life and exsistence was a house in West Newbury, a diverse 'family' spread across the United States and into Canada.. And of course her parents. That one consistent factor was the most significant thing, that would be changed by the move. Katie's 'family' would always be in the picture, that was not an issue and as far as Lita could tell, it wouldn't be an issue. Being away from John, however, would be an issue. Even though Katie would still see the brown haired wrestler, it just wouldn't be the same. That also gave Lita another reason to hold off on telling Katie the truth. Things would be hard enough for the four year old to adjust to already, so why add more to an already full plate? Of course, that reasoning wasn't very fair to Randy, but it would be best for Katie. The former Diva could only hope that Randy would understand her reasoning. But then, if Randy truly was looking out for Katie and his intent was just to establish a relationship with the four year old.. Then it wouldn't matter too much. The Legend Killer would still be able to spend time with his daughter and over time, he would be able to establish that relationship with her. 

"So.." Jeff began as John and Katie made their way over. "Y'all gonna skate or what?"

Katie nodded enthusiastically, quickly making her way to her 'uncles' side. "I'll race you Uncle Jeff."

The green eyed man grinned, "You're on short stuff.. loser hasta buy the winner ice cream."

Lita could only shake her head as blonde haired blur swept past. "Just keep an eye on her, please."

Jeff nodded solemnly as he took off. "You have my word, Li.. I won't let a thing happen to her."

The redhead glanced back as John remained on the carpet. "Now, I know you aren't just wearin' those skates to make a fashion statement.." An eyebrow raised as she held out a hand. "Come on."

John rolled his eyes good naturedly as he took her hand in his. "You never know.. the next fashion trend could be right 'round the corner."

Lita snorted, "Somehow I doubt this'll be one of 'em but.." She patted his cheek in a condescending manner, "You just keep thinkin' that."

He just shook his head, threading his fingers with hers as they started off. "Katie's list of vacation spots has increased.."

"Really now?" Hazel eyes glinted curiously. "An' just where else does she want to go?"

"Everywhere," he stated wryly. "But, in particular.. She wants to visit Shawn and Lillian or Victoria and Tyson."

Lita shook her head slightly, hair swept back with her free hand. "Why am I not surprised."

John rolled his shoulders, "Well ya know why she loves visitin' with Ty and Vikki.. It's 'cos, after Matt an' Jeff.. Ty spoils her the most."

She laughed easily, "Yeah that's true.. She and Ty do have some sort of bond, I guess."

He nodded in turn, "Katie seems to have that effect on people though.. Just charms the pants right off 'em."

"An acquired trait of course.." Her face took on a serious mask. "'Cos I know she didn't get that from me."

John's eyes twinkled mischeivously. "Now, I know if I say somethin' 'bout that.. You're gonna get mad.."

"Damn straight, mister." She shook her index finger in warning before her tone grew serious. "But, I do have to ask you something.."

An eyebrow raised in curiosity, "'Bout what?"

"Ty and Vikki's vow renewel thing.." Lita scratched the back of her neck, "I told you about that, right? They're having it in the Bahamas or something and-"

John glanced ahead before raising his free hand to turn her eyes to his. "Do you not wanna go?"

She sighed softly. "That's just it.. Even if I didn't want to go, which I'm not sure if I do.. I don't really have a choice because Vikki wants to re-create the wedding as best she can and-"

"You were one of her bridesmaids.." He finished for her. "Which makes me wonder.. Or you more wary of wearin' that dress again or more weary 'cos-"

"Because Randy will be there?" She stated for him. "I hate sounding like such a coward, but I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Li, baby.. You got every reason to be nervous 'bout it." John brought their hands upwards, kissing her knuckles then. "But, instead of you worryin' 'bout it.. Let me."

She sighed again, "John, I-"

He shook his head, "I ain't sayin' that 'cos of what's happened already. I'm sayin' that 'cos I want to be there for you an' help you in whatever way I can."

Lita quirked a tiny smile. "I know that.. An' you know I appreciate it, but-"

"But nothin'.." He cut her off quickly. "Li, I don' know what we are right now, what I am to you. But regardless, if you're my girl or if we're just friends.. I'm gonna be here for you."

The former Diva's head ducked, momentairly curtaining her face. "That's just it John.. I don't know what we are right now or what you are to me.. For that matter, I don't know what I am to you."

John fell silent, leading the redhead towards the wall. "Look.. Now really ain't the time to be havin' this conversation, but.. if you want to know what you are to me, then I'll tell you."

Lita bit her lower lip, "I know now isn't the time an' I don't want to have this conversation right now either...I just-"

He brushed his mouth over hers, their foreheads resting together. "Then we won't have it right now.. We'll talk 'bout it later."

The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, she kissing him quickly. "Thank you for understanding."

John cracked a lopsided smile as they re-joined the crowd. "I know you got a lot on your mind an' that there's a lot goin' on right now. Jus' don' forget- you can always talk to me."

Lita's nose scrunched. "I haven't forgetten that.. And I do want to talk about this." She paused, tightening her hold on his hand. "About us.."

"An' we will," he promised softly. "'Specially since Jeff only made dinner reservations for two."

She laughed dryly, "Why am I not surprised.." Her head shook marginally. "Did he at least make them at one of my favorite places?"

He nudged her playfully, "Don't you know it.. But of course, if you wanna take say, Katie with you.. We'll just-"

"No way are you getting out of this, John Felix Anthony." Lita raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "We haven't gone anywhere without Katie with us, so.."

John feigned shock. "You're actin' like this is a date or somethin'."

The redhead nodded a touch. "Well, in a way I guess it is.."

He smirked, "I betcha Jeff planned it.."

Lita snorted, "I have the feeling he did.." She smiled faintly, "And I'm glad he did." 

The two fell comfortably silent, more than content with one another's presence as they continued to skate. Futher ahead, they could see an exhuberant Katie perched 'safely' on Jeff's shoulders. A more careful inspection revealed that the four year old was without her roller skates. But, rather than catch up with them, John and Lita retained their leisurely pace. Both holding on to this trip and to every moment. For, even if they could put time on hold temporairly, it was just that- only temporary. This trip would become, yet another, passing moment.. A memory they could recall when things started to change. More significantly, it was a memory that was shared, a memory all their own. It would be a source of solace for them, both together and seperately when the raging storms ahead hit. A time that would come soon enough and a time that neither was really looking forward to. But, they both knew that nothing lasted forever. So rather than bring up the potentially painful subject of future events, they pushed that to the back of their minds. Now was about them in New York City. Now was about figuring out where they stood with each other. 

**xxx**

While Katie and Jeff perused the room service menu, John and Lita were getting ready for their 'date'. The Cameron native had plead innocent when Lita questioned his motives behind the dinner reservations.. Assuring her that he had only be able to secure a table for two. And though she was skeptical about his reasoning, she chose not to question it. Instead, the redheaded woman hoped that this dinner date would fare better than previous dinner dates. Not that she wanted to compare John and Randy, but.. recent dinner's out with Randy had been near disastorous. And she knew that wasn't entirely Randy's fault, really it wasn't much his fault at all. Her dinner companion tonight, however, was not Randy, it was John. The conversation might be equally awkward, but she was half expecting it to be. Since their break up a short time ago, the redhead never thought things would change like they had. In her mind, she felt it would be best if they just remained friends. Friends was the safer option right now and just being friends made a complicated situation a little less complicated. Another part of her, she figured her heart, argued that the safer option shouldn't matter. And really, either way, John was the safer option. A relationship with Randy, even if she did want it, just wasn't foreseeable right now. Not only would it make things tense between herself and John, but the bigger issue- Randy was already in a relationship. Still, she pushed the inner battle as far back as possible, reprimending herself for even having it in the first place. 

"Okay, I'm.." Lita trailed off as she stepped out of the bathroom, just having finished her makeup. "I know this isn't really your style, but.. You should dress up a little more often."

John rolled his eyes, straightening out his shirt sleeves. "Yeah, whateva.. I still hate this junk."

"Daddy," Katie shook her index finger admonishingly. "Is for a date.. You hafta look real nice."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "Did Auntie Dawn happen to tell you this?"

The four year old nodded, "Yup! Auntie Dawn told me an' Auntie Lillian an' Auntie Vikki an'-"

Lita expelled a low sigh, "Seems I have to have a little conversation with your aunts about appropriate topics for a four year old."

Katie giggled for a moment before she smiled winningly. "You look really pretty mommy."

The former Diva smiled warmly as she crossed over to her daughter. "Thank you Katie bug." She scooped the child up into her arms, kissing her forehead lightly. "Now, you be a big girl and keep an eye on Uncle Jeff, okay?"

The four year old beamed with pride. "Always, mommy! I'll make sure Uncle Jeff behaves."

John chuckled as he took the four year old in his arms. "That's my girl.. No stayin' up too late now, ya hear?"

Katie's nose scrunched, she pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I promise, daddy." She bestowed a kiss to her mother before she was set down.

"Dontcha worry 'bout the little bug," Jeff glanced between John and Lita. "An' I'll make sure she eats all her dinner before she has her ice cream."

"I'm holding you to that," Lita stated with a mock glare. "Just call if-"

"I gotcha," Jeff rolled his eyes, gesturing pointedly to the door. "Now go on.. Have a good time."

John and Lita rolled their eyes in near unision, waving to the four year old in parting before they exited the hotel suite.

"I'm thinking, I should make a list or something of appropriate and non appropriate topics for Katie's aunts."

John smirked, "They do mean well, I guess.. An' no offense here Li, but I doubt you're gonna talk to her 'bout that kinda stuff."

"I would so," she protested with a playful pout. "Just not until she's older."

"Much older," John agreed easily as they waited for the elevator. "Like, when she's twenty one."

Lita nodded firmly, "My thoughts exactly.. Even if it is a long way off, I'm sure Katie'll understand."

The comfortable silence fell when they stepped into the elevator and continued as they exited the hotel. The silence was broken, however, after they placed their orders at the restaurant.

"So.." He drew the word out, eyeing her a moment. "What do you want to talk about?"

She let out a low whistle. "Well, so much for beating around the bush.." Lita took a sip of her iced water, her hands bridging together after she had done so. "Earlier, the topic of us came up.."

John nodded, settling back slightly in his seat. "Despite what's happened.. I haven't changed my mind 'bout things.." He held her gaze, "I want to be with you."

She pushed back a few strands of rebellious hair. "Then I'll be honest with you.. Part of me thinks we should just start over completely. Go back to being friends.."

His shoulders lifted marginally, "I was expectin' that an' if that's what you want then.."

"Not finished," she said with a small smile. "The other part of me says, we are starting over. That this trip, is our time to start over."

Casually so, he draped one arm over the back of his chair. "Yeah, I can see that.. But, then I'd wonder, what would change after we leave."

Lita drew her lower lip between her teeth. "That part I'm not really sure about because I don't know what will happen after we leave."

"Fair enough," he conceded with a slight nod of his head. "Then let me ask you somethin'.. You know what I want." John leaned forwards then, resting his forearms on the table. "What do you want?"

She fell silent a moment to collect her thoughts. "Well.."

"Don' tell me what you think I want to hear.." He told her gently. "Jus' tell me the truth."

Lita held his gaze, "I haven't changed my mind either John.. I do want to be with you.."

"But?" He prompted when she trailed off, "Come on Li, just let it all out."

A frown creased the corners of her mouth, "What about when we do leave? What about when I start with the WWE again?"

He inclined his chin, "What 'bout it? Li, you gotta just say whatever it is that's goin' on.. I ain't gonna get mad."

Lita rolled her shoulders, "I guess I'm just worried that, if we start dating and.. After I go back to the WWE, something is going to happen.. Or that, since we'll be seeing more of each other, things will just change for the worst and-"

John took her hands in his. "Li, baby, I've never known you to really question the what if's of the future.. But, in this one instance, I guess I can understand." His thumbs grazed the back of her hands. "Things are gonna change whether we like it or not. An' we'll face it together."

She nodded hesitantly. "John.. It's not just the whole moving situation.. There are just somethings that I have to figure out on my own and-"

"Can I just say something first?" He held off when their food arrived, John moving his chair so he was closer to her. "Look, I know you still want to move on completely from your past an I ain't gonna stop you from doin' that. I'll still be by your side." Very lightly, he cupped her cheek. "Whether that's as your friend or as your boyfriend is up to you."

Lita placed a hand over his, "I meant it when I said, I want to be with you and I mean that in every plausible sense."

Blue eyes softened, "So what are ya sayin'?"

She smiled, "That I want there to be an us.. I want a relationship with you." At his slightly dubious look, she rolled her eyes. "And yes- I'm sure." 

John smiled before closing the distance, claiming her lips with his. And despite the fact that they were in a public restaurant, she deepened the kiss. It may have progressed further, had their grumbling stomachs not interrupted. But, before he could pull away completely, she stole another light kiss. For his part, John kept his chair next to hers, bringing his plate with him. While they didn't engage in overly lovey-dovey crap like feeding each other, they did discuss things futher. John agreed that Lita moving out would be for the best since it technically was part of her 'getting over the past' process. Her past, after all, had played a significant role into her moving in with him. Added to that, once she started working for the WWE again, they would be spending more time together. And it wasn't really to say that he wouldn't have a place in her house, nor that she wouldn't have a place in his. They reasoned they would figure all of that out when the time called for it. John agreed, somewhat reluctantly, to keep their relationship a little under wraps for the time being. Of course, they'd tell the people that mattered.. But, for now, that was all they really needed to do. And for her part, Lita agreed to not let too much time pass before they did make their relationship public. By the time their meals had been consumed, John and Lita had worked out all of the significant workings of their relationship. Granted they worried some about what the future would hold, but they chose not to talk about that yet. That, like everything else, would have it's place and proper time. Now, was reserved for focusing on them. Now, was a very good place to be. 


	43. Welcomed and Unwelcomed

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing new to add. I just realized this story is almost a year old.. Let me also say- if I could pick a third genre for this story it would be drama. Smooth sailing is not a constant theme for this piece.. Breaks of it, but not a lot of it.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say. 

**

xoxox

**

Chapter 42: Welcomed and Unwelcomed 

After Dawn had exited the diner, Randy remained where he was.. Digesting the news he had just received, contemplating exactly what it would mean in the long run. And that was if it would mean anything. Given, it did give some insight into the past.. It did fill in a few blank spots, but beyond that he wasn't quite sure. All he really did know, was that two people he thought he could trust, had deceived him. Of course, when he thought about it, he could almost understand their reasons for doing such. Where Stacy was concerned, she was looking out for the best interest of their relationship. The leggy Diva had known, pretty much from the get go, that Randy wasn't quite over Lita. Why he wasn't, she couldn't figure out and he would never say. At least until recently, anyway, and now the answer was obvious to them both. And where John was concerned, Randy figured he had been looking out for the best interest of Lita.. On the other hand, Lita could have asked John to not say anything about Katie. But, was John really the type of person to through with a request like that from one woman? The answer, obviously to Randy, was yes. The fall out between himself and the Dr. of Thuganomics had been sudden- someone he once considered to be his best friend. Being on seperate rosters had strained the friendship a tad, just like it had done to many friendships backstage. And in some cases, friendships were strengthened.. Like Dawn and Lita. Obviously, that hadn't been the case where his friendship with John was concerned...and he hadn't thought anything of it. Seperate rosters really wouldn't have put an end to a friendship though or if it had, it would have been a stupid reason. But then he realized, it wasn't being on seperate rosters that had lead to the end of their friendship. Like a cliché, a woman had come between them. Not entirely in the romantic sense, but, she had come between them none the less. Whenever they fought, she would turn to Dawn while John wouldn't be too far behind. But then, when she left.. She hadn't turned to Dawn. Or maybe she had, but she didn't run to Dawn. She didn't move in with Dawn. Lita had moved in with John Cena, his former best friend. And for the life of him, Randy couldn't figure out why she had. Was it simply because that was the last place he would've looked? Or was there something else behind it? Of all of her friends, on either roster, why had she gone to John Cena? Had it been a last resort or had she planned on it? Granted, she had told him, John had been the best option.. But, as Randy thought about it, there were plenty of people who would've been better options. That train of thought, led Randy to another.. In some part of his mind he began to question if Katie was his daughter. If she wasn't, it would certainly give the redheaded woman a logical reason to go to John. Or maybe, he was just that frustrated about having details left out. Important details at that. Whatever the case, Randy had more questions that he needed answers to.. And when he thought about it, there were five people he could get those answers from. Three of those people were in New York City, one had just left the diner and the other was asleep in the hotel room he had left that morning. It was that knowledge in mind, and with the 'gifts' left by Dawn, that Randy left the diner to head back to the hotel. On shaky ground with Stacy or not, he needed to speak with her. He knew the conversation wouldn't be overly pleasent, but.. that was only a secondary concern to him. 

"Stacy.." The self proclaimed Legend Killer began as he stepped over the threshold. "We need to talk."

She blinked, confusion clearly evident in her chocolate brown eyes. "Okay.. Um.. What about?"

The bag in his hand was tossed on the bed, "Dawn dropped that off while I was attempting to enjoy some breakfast."

The blonde couldn't help but wince at the mention of _that_ name. "Oh?" She forced herself to remain calm, "What is it?"

A short lived smile crossed his face, he opting to stand near the dresser. "Why don't you open it."

Stacy glanced between the bag and Randy. "You say Dawn dropped this off.."

He nodded shortly, "This morning. Said it was for you.. That you would be able to explain it."

"Oh," cautiously she brought the bag to her lap, "I was wondering what took you so long."

Randy laughed dryly, "Let's just say, I learned a lot from the contents of that bag."

Stacy forced a smile, removing each item one by one. "Then what do you want me to say, Randy? I'm guessing Dawn's already told you everything."

"Just about," he conceded with a casual shrug. "I really don't know what I want you to say.. But, I do want to know why. You knew about Katie, you could've told me about _my_ daughter."

The blonde Diva smiled thinly, "You're right, I did know and I could have told you. I could've let you know about her, could've given you the chance to be there.." Shrugging she added: "But, that's only if they would've let you."

Randy shook his head, "That part doesn't really matter now, does it? Like I said, Stacy, all I want to know is: Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew what would've happened." Stacy set the envelopes aside, stacking them neatly. "You would've done everything in your power to get her back." An eyebrow raised, "Just like you're doing now...and call me selfish, but I just wasn't ready to give you up."

A hand threaded through his hair, "So instead, you'd keep this from me? Instead you'd lie to me?"

She smirked, "That seems to be an occuring theme when it concerns people who're close to you, doesn't it."

Randy frowned, "I don't see anything funny about this."

"It is what it is, Randy. And I can't say I'm completely sorry for doing what I did." Stacy sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "So I kept it from you.. I wasn't the only one, was I?"

"That's not the point, Stacy.." the third generation wrestler rolled his shoulders, "You knew when we started dating, that I wasn't over her and--"

Stacy huffed, "You just don't get it do you.. Yes, I knew and at the time, I didn't think it would make that much of a difference. That without her around, you would forget about her." She clasped her hands together, "I can't help the fact that I fell in love with you.. Just like you can't help the fact that you're still in love with her."

"But why keep that from me?" Randy shook his head, "I had a right to know about my daughter."

Stacy could only shrug, "I wasn't the only one who knew about her, Randy.. Think about that before you start blaming all of this on me."

His eyes darkened, "I'm not trying to blame all of this on you, Stacy. And I know you weren't the only one who knew.. But of all the people who did know, you were the only one still talking to me."

Stacy scowled, "So what was I supposed to be then, huh? A link to your ex-girlfriend that you weren't over? A go between to the mother of your child?"

Randy gritted his teeth, "Did I say that?"

The Baltimore native toyed with a strand of hair, "You know something Randy, you're pretty heartless.." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth, "Let me explain.. You had no obligation to date me, right? And yet, you did. I didn't think about it then, but I do wonder now.. Why did you start dating me? Was I supposed to be a tool?"

He shook his head, "You weren't a tool, Stacy.."

She scoffed indignantly, "Well it sure seems like it.. I mean, if you didn't care one tiny bit about me, why did you stay with me?"

The normally self assured man fell silent. The one who knew what to say and when to say it.. For once, he didn't know.

"Since we've been together, have you ever loved me as more then a friend?" She inclined her head, eyes imploring. "Have you always looked at me and seen her?"

Randy hesitated in his reponse and that moments hesitation was answer enough.

"And yet, you wonder why I wouldn't tell you about certain things." Stacy sighed, "It's like our entire relationship has been nothing but a joke."

"I do care.." Randy held her steady gaze, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have stayed with you."

In spite of it all, she rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like you were obligated to do so." The blonde woman frowned, "I know you love her and I know you never stopped loving her.. But, why do you? Knowing you can't be with her?"

A smirk graced his features, "You should be asking yourself the same question, Stacy. You say you love me and yet, you know I'm in love with someone else."

She raised an eyebrow, "And yet you have the impression that I've never loved anyone else.. That I don't love someone else, even though I say I love you." Stacy shook her head, "Either you're that full of yourself or you're just too blind to see it." Thoughtfully, she added: "Or maybe it's a bit of both."

Silence fell between them, the two caught up in their own thoughts. Everything that had been at the surface had finally been brought to light. Nearly everything they had tried to ignore and tired to overlook. Two people who had been fooling themselves, using the other to find a sense of false security. Two people, brought together because they couldn't have someone else. In both cases, it was an ex.. Someone they had shared their secrets with, shared their pain with and had fallen in love with. In both cases, it was the one who had gotten away. And in both cases, relationships had been kept under wraps. One, obviously, more so then the other.. But both had been kept secret. Yet, now, here they were.. Trying to make the best of things with each other. Second best, perhaps to each other and a mediocre immitation of what they once had. And now, maybe, things were coming back to where they had started. All because of secrets that had been kept. Information that had been held back. Things that kept Randy and Stacy apart even when though they were together. Things that brought John and Lita together.. Things that might drive John and Lita apart, if they worked together. Underhanded and callous? Maybe it was, but that was only one way of looking at it. 

**xoxox**

To the ones who had been left behind, it wasn't so wrong.. For them it would mean emancipation from a charade that had been going on for too long. At the cost of others, yes, but it was the actions of those others that had lead to this charade. Their rose colored glasses would be removed, the world in black and white finally refreshed with vibrance. For them, it would be a refreshing change.. But to the others, it probably wouldn't be. To the others, who had walked away without looking back. The others, who still had a hold on them. The others, who had sought one another.. The others who were now together. All of them, with their flaws and imperfections. All of them, with their faults and scars. Four people, tied together so closely, driven apart by time. One woman determined to let go countered by two people trying to hold on. And to thicken things further, there was a wildcard. One who's intentions weren't clear to anyone, except perhaps to herself. Between them all, she had the most control. This one, who more than likely knew it all, who knew the secrets and the lies. And then there were things, that even Dawn didn't know.. Things that only Stacy knew. Things, that when they came to surface, could possibly drive a wedge so deep.. That could cause damage beyond repair. But, those things would be a trump card.. The last resort and the nuclear weapon in the war. 

Stacy cleared her throat, a placid look on her face. "We're stupid, you know.. Thinking this could work. Thinking that we could work.."

Randy shrugged, moving to sit at the table. "That's one way of looking at it."

Stacy snorted, "Let's just face the facts, Randy.. We've been using each other. Trying to find what we had before.." A near sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Even though we both knew it just couldn't happen."

He nodded slowly, "Then I guess we should do the smart thing and just end it."

The blonde Diva shook her head, "No guessing, because we should.." She drew her lower lip between her teeth, "But before we do...there is something you need to know."

Randy made an open gesture with his hands, "If we're coming clean..."

"We are."

"Then, there's something you need to know."

Stacy nodded hesitantly, "Why don't you go first then."

An abrupt nod, "Those times I went to visit Katie.. It wasn't always with Katie. I mean, I did spend most of my time with her.. It's just that I--"

"You couldn't stop yourself, could you." Stacy finished evenly. "Honestly Randy, I can't say I'm surprised."

"I didn't sleep with her."

Stacy tucked a strand of hair behind an ear, "Well that's one of us.."

He raised an eyebrow, "You slept with John?"

She simply nodded. "The parent's night I think it was.. Dawn was watching Katie." Hands resting on her abdomen, she continued. "Originally, I was just heading out with Torrie.. To get my mind off of things. I ran into John in the elevator, he told me about the parent's night."

"How much did you drink?"

"Enough," she said with a grimace. "I know I was plastered, John drank a little bit more then me though."

"And one thing just lead to another.." Randy concluded logically. "Who else knows?"

Stacy frowned in thought, "John does, obviously.. Torrie knows but she won't say a word.." Her frown deepened, "And Dawn knows."

A wide smirk crossed his features. "Which means Li doesn't know.." Cracking his knuckles he added: "Not yet anyway."

The Baltimore native eyed him dubiously, "I already tried the blackmail route with John.. And it didn't work."

"With you maybe, but that's not to say it won't work." Randy chuckled, "With me, on the other hand.."

Stacy made a face, "I don't think Lita would believe you."

Randy snorted, "Did I say anything about telling her directly?" He waved the thought off, "I won't tell her.. John will."

The blonde Diva blinked, "How are you so sure John will tell her?"

Randy squared his shoulders. "Lita told John about what happened between me and her.. That put them on shaky ground."

She shook her head, "That still doesn't guarantee that they'll break up."

"Not entirely, no.. but it will get her to doubt him." Randy shot the blonde a pointed look. "It'll remind her of what happened in the past with me."

"But you didn't sleep with me back then."

"And she knows that.. But, it still hurt my relationship with her." He rested his forearms on the table. "Not enough to end it, but enough to hurt it. Damage it."

Stacy nodded apprehensively, "I get what you're saying here and what you're intending on doing.. But it still doesn't guarantee a damn thing. This could bring them closer."

"It could, but I doubt it will." Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "Li's also moving out."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty," he said simply. "Knowing her, Katie's gonna influence where she moves." Stacy frowned, "I can't see you using your own daughter.."

"I'm _not_ going to use my daughter," Blue eyes darkened. "I'm just pointing that out. If Katie wants to move closer to me, then she wants to move closer to me."

"So, what's the plan then?"

He shrugged, "When John gets back, I'll bring this up with him.. Give him a choice." Rather darkly, he added: "Either he can tell Lita or Lita can overhear it." 

At that declaration, Stacy could only nod. It was obvious to her that Randy was taking control of the situation now. And quite honestly, she didn't mind that in the slightest. Given yes, they were both at odds with John and Lita, both for different reasons. But, while Stacy couldn't get close to either of them, Randy could. Even if he had no intent of using his daughter for malicious purposes, inadvertantly he would be. One four year old child, the tie between Lita and Randy.. A tie between Lita and John. One child protected and loved by the aforementioned three. Perhaps more so by two of them, but loved and protected none the less. Katie, Stacy felt, would be another card to play.. If she could have it that way, anyway. But, from the looks of things, Katie would be off limits. Stacy knew Lita wouldn't hesitate to kill her if Katie was used in such a way.. Come to think of it, Randy or John wouldn't hesitate either. Katie was too precious, too innocent to be used in such a manner. And even if Stacy wanted to use the child, she couldn't. No, Katie could not be a tool.. she could not be a card to play. Instead, Katie would be the neutral ground in the upcoming war. A war built on raw emotion and deceit.. A war where all bets were off. But then again, all was fair.. In love and war. 

**xoxox**

In addition to the other factors mentioned, there was another factor unknown to Stacy. That factor being Lita's re-joining the WWE. Having the redheaded woman around again, would mean more windows of opportunity for slip ups. Not intentional, of course, or at least not on certain people's parts. But the oppportunity would still be there. Of course, that was only on the presumption that they would employ that tactic.. In a war of emotions, battle lines were already being drawn. Neutral territory already being established, two 'combantants' unawares. And really in this 'war' both sides were good and evil.. Both sides had lost and both sides had gained. But where one side was content with the outcome, the other side wasn't. While one side wished to move forward and leave the past behind, the other side sought to revert. It would be a conflict of push and pull.. Of mind games, sharp words and treachery. And perhaps it was wrong of them to resort to this, but perhaps, it was not. One one hand it was, because it was harmful, calculated.. The end goal was clear and they could not lose. And on the other hand, it was not, because all they were really doing was trying to regain what they had lost. Something they thought that had slipped through their fingers, never to be found again. But, by one person's guilt, it had been brought back.. Held now, out of their grasp, but still in plain view.. At least for one of them. 

"Just a thought here, Randy.." Stacy tugged at the hem of her shirt. "But, even if they do break up--"

"I know, there's no guarantee." He kicked up his feet, "There's a chance of it and a strong chance at that."

She shook her head, "I was going to say, even if they do break up, there's no saying they'll come back." The blonde woman frowned, "I mean, think about it.. They've gone through this much trouble to get away and--"

"Two different cases, Stacy." The Legend Killer crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't know if he still loves you.. Or if he ever loved you."

She nodded, "Where as you love her, she still loves you.." With a frown she added: "And he loves her. They're also living together."

"But not for much longer," he pointed out then. "I do wonder though.. Did you do something to Dawn?"

Stacy shook her head, "Not directly, no.. But, in her view, I came between John and Lita." The leggy Diva huffed, "And in Dawn's world, any little problem for Lita becomes her problem."

Randy frowned, "Are you sure that's all though?" His forehead etched, "I just can't shake the feeling that there's something more behind it."

The blonde woman snorted, "Well given that it's Dawn.. And Dawn is one of the most vindictive, conniving and calculated people I know.." She trailed off, lower lip drawn between her teeth. "She also holds a grudge."

Randy laughed without humor, "I know how she is. I've dealt with her enough before and dealing with her now isn't any different."

"I guess not," Stacy eyed him curiously. "I just wonder how one person can hold this much power and not be directly involved.."

"It's because she is involved." Hands clasped behind his head, he clarified. "I have a feeling Dawn is the reason why Li went to John.. Dawn was also the mediator when Li and I fought."

"So?"

"Dawn was responsible for keeping me and Li together.." Randy rolled his shoulders, "Dawn is also one of the reasons for keeping me and Li apart. But, she never does things without a motive."

Stacy smirked, "You mean like breaking people up? That bitch broke up me and John. And now, she's trying to break us up.."

The St. Louis resident nodded, "Which would've happened anyway.." Randy inwardly sighed. "I need to find Dawn, see if I can't figure out what she's up to."

Just as Stacy was opening her mouth to respond, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"I know one of you has to be in there," Dawn began from the hallway. "So, unless you'd like the other people on this particular floor to know your business--"

Stacy greeted the brunette with a cold smile, "Dawn.. How nice to see you."

Dawn smiled, "I'm sure.." Her head inclined, "Is Randy around?"

Randy smirked from his spot, "I have no place better to go yet, Dawn."

The brunette nodded, stepping around Stacy. "I think we need to talk, Randy.."

Stacy shut the door, "If it's about the whole John thing? He already knows."

Dawn waved her off indifferently, "I never said it had anything to do with you." Smirking she added: "And it has nothing to do with you."

The blonde woman crossed her arms over her chest, "Then what is it about?"

Dawn turned her attention briefly to Stacy. "If it concerned you, then you'd know. Simple as that.. You're already on my shit list, Keibler.. Don't dig yourself deeper."

Stacy held up her hands in defeat, "Fine alright?" She grabbed the keycard from the night stand. "I have to talk to Torrie, anyway, so I'll just be going now."

"Good riddance," Dawn muttered under her breath, settling herself on the edge of the bed. Picking up a nearby envelope, she addressed Randy. "I take it Stacy's told you everything."

He nodded, "Pretty much, yeah.. What of it? I can't do anything about it now."

She nodded, removing another envelope from her pocket. "This is also for you.. But, I'm not so sure I want to give it to you."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Another invitation or something?"

"Far from it," she smirked, tapping the envelope against her knee. "It doesn't really belong to me, nor does it relate to me." With a shrug, she continued. "Technically it doesn't really belong to you either, but it does relate to you."

He made an open gesture with his hands, "Then what is it? Who does it supposedly belong to?"

Dawn tsk'd. "It belongs to Lita.. Written by her, you see." She crossed her arms over her chest, "One of many that never quite made it to their destination."

Randy shook his head, "I don't understand you, Dawn.. I thought you were pretty hell bent on keeping Lita and John together."

"I am," she said simply. "I also want to keep Stacy far away from them."

"More like you want to keep Stacy away from John.." Randy inclined his head, "Unless that's changed."

Dawn shrugged, "That's really none of your business, Randy. And besides which, I'm with someone."

He nodded his agreement, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you don't want someone else, does it?"

Dawn squared her shoulders, "I have my priorities straight, Randy, don't doubt that for a minute. Those two are happy together."

"Then why are you here now?" Randy eyed her suspiciously, nodding specifically to the envelope in her hand. "Why dig up the past?"

"Like I said before, there are things that you deserve to know."

Randy snorted, "That's bullshit, Dawn.. If it was that simple--"

"But it's not that simple, is it?" Dawn swept her hair over her shoulder. "Things are complicated because things started out complicated."

"I'm aware of that," He swung his legs down from the table, resting his elbows on his thighs. "So, what happens now? You said you have the upperhand here."

She smiled, "And I still do.. There isn't a damn thing I don't know, and what I don't know I can find out." The envelope was set on the bed, Dawn rising shortly. "I think, I'll hold on to this for now.."

Randy scowled, "Then what the hell was the point of bringing it up?"

Shrugging, she slipped the envelope back in her pocket. "To keep you guessing, keep you in the dark but still bring in some light." Smiling condecendingly she continued, "Everything will come full circle.. But not quite yet." The brunette waited until she had reached the door, "Just remember- you cross me and you're done for. And if you don't believe me? Just ask Stacy." 

Randy watched until the brunette left the hotel room, blue eyes glaring at the now closed door. He didn't like it when he wasn't in control of a situation...and it was obvious who was in control. The one had the control, wasn't Lita and it wasn't John. It sure as hell wasn't Stacy either. Dawn Marie -- the wildcard and another tie between them all-- she was the one in control. And of them all, she was the only one who's motives were unknown. They all knew what she was capable of doing.. and they all knew what she would do to achieve her goals. But, no one, save for herself.. Knew what those goals were. One of them was clear, and that was to take down Stacy.. But beyond that, no one knew what the brunette from Woodbridge was after. She claimed one thing, but sometimes her actions spoke of another. If the brunette was so concerned about keeping John and Lita together, why would she bring up the past? Why would she bring things to light like this and why now? While Randy at least had some questions answered, more questions were now at the surface. Questions that one of four people would probably have the answers to. One person who had just left him in the dark, but still shed some light. And the other three were in New York City.. Which meant, until they returned, all he could do was wait. 


	44. Room to Breathe

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing new to add.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say... 

**

xoxox

**

Chapter 44: Room to Breathe 

As the sunlight crept into the hotel suite, all four occupants were still soundly sleeping. Jeff and Katie had fallen asleep on the sleeper sofa, the television showing an infomercial when John and Lita had returned to the hotel. Dishes from their ordered room service were on the table, the redhead noting the empty ice cream dish and half eaten grilled cheese sandwich. Not that it really came as a surprise to her, especially considering that Katie's baby sitter that night had been Jeff. Under Jeff's somewhat capable watch, Lita never expected for her daughter to eat a balanced meal. Despite that, the redhead wasn't angry nor was she disappointed in the slightest. Part of that was due to the fact that she expected this kind of behavior from Jeff.. And part of it was due to the fact that she just didn't care at that point in time. It was a vacation, after all, and worrying about small things like a balanced meal didn't exactly fall into the category of 'enjoyable activities'. Added to that, she hadn't been close enough to being in a coherent state of mind when they returned. While the redheaded woman hadn't been completely gone..she was gone enough. Because that was how things always worked with John around. He could be a voice of a reason when she needed it and at times he was the encourager of controlled chaos. But he wouldn't let her go too far.. He knew her limits and kept close tabs on those limits throughout the night. He understood her, communcicated with her without words.. And he was protective of her to a point.. But never to a point where she would rebel. Because she, much like himself, was a person that highly cherished personal freedom. And if she realized her freedom was being compromised, she would seek the opportune time to bolt. That was something he didn't want.. but it was something that had happened already. Something that had occured, perhaps many times over, where the redheaded woman was concerned. One time in particular, had lead her to him. A last resort in some sense, but her first resort in others. Her old life had been left behind, her freedom had been on the verge of being compromised and she hadn't know how to face it. To some extent she still didn't know how to face it, but at least now, she knew what she had been running from. At first, she thought she had just been running from someone.. Trying to put distance between herself and him. But, looking back on it now, she knew it wasn't that simple.. Nor was it that complicated. At the time, she had been on the verge of losing her cherished freedom.. Of losing her sense of personal identity. But, not entirely.. just to an extent where she didn't know if she could be comfortable with it. And maybe there was more to it, maybe there wasn't.. Lita wasn't quite sure at this point in time.. Nor did she wish to think further on it. 

"Mommy?"

Lita blinked, eyes slowly opening to the sight of her daughter. "Something wrong Katie?"

The four year old blinked sleepily, "I'm hungry.. An' Uncle Jeff is still sleepin'."

The redhead yawned, "Just give mommy a minute, okay? Then we'll go get ya some breakfast."

Katie grinned toothily, "Okay mommy! I'll go get dressed!"

Lita couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's sudden burst of enthusiasm, the redhead rolling to her stomach to bury her face in the pillow.

"What was that all about?"

She turned her face to the side, "Katie's hungry, Jeff's still sleeping.."

A wide yawn escaped him, "Then why couldn't she wake up Jeff?"

Lita snorted, "She probably tried.. But Jeff can sleep through just about anything."

Another yawn and a short sigh later. "You want me to take her?"

She shook her head, "I'll take her.. I'm probably more awake then you are at the moment, anyway."

John chuckled, "That might very well be true, but I wanted to make the offer anyway."

The redhead grinned, "And I appreciate it." Lita rolled to her back again, "I should probably get dressed now.. The lil' bug said she was gonna dress herself."

Katie's voice beckoned from the living room. "Mommy, can we go now?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she slipped out of the bed. "I'll be back."

While Lita got dressed, Katie came back into the bedroom.. Solely for the purpose of jumping on the bed while she waited. And once her mother was ready, the two set off to find breakfast.

"Mommy?"

Lita glanced down to her daughter, "Yes Katie?"

"Can we go to Skylight?" A hopeful blink, "Please?"

The redhead nodded, ruffling her daughter's curls. "That sounds like a plan."

The four year old tugged on her mother's pants. "Mommy?"

Lita smiled patiently, the two currently waiting for the elevator. "Yes Katie?"

"Where are we gonna move to?"

The former Diva shrugged, "I'm not really sure yet, sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

Katie sighed over dramatically, "'Cos I wanna know.. Uncle Jeff says we should move to Cam'ron."

Lita nodded, "Well that would put us really, really close to Uncle Jeff and Uncle Matt.. I've thought about it." She paused while they entered the elevator, "Or we could end up moving closer to Auntie Lillian and Uncle Shawn."

Blue eyes glinted curiously, "Where are they?"

"They live in Texas." Lita swept her hair from her face, "Auntie Vikki and Uncle Tyson live in Florida, Auntie Dawn and Uncle Chris are also in Florida--"

"What 'bout Uncle Shane an' Auntie Rissa?"

"They're in Connecticut and so is Auntie Stephanie."

Another blink, "An' what 'bout Randy?"

Lita waited until they were out of the elevator, "Randy lives in Missouri."

"Oh," the four year old's forehead etched for a moment. "Mimi is in Florida.."

The former Diva nodded, "Yes.. And so is Uncle Billy."

Katie stopped midway through the lobby. "Is anyone else in Missouri?"

Lita frowned slightly, "Not that I know of Katie.."

The four year old frowned, "It must be awful lonely." 

Lita blinked at her daughter, but instead of responding verbally.. She merely nodded. It didn't surprise her too much that Katie was asking questions about where they would be re-locating to. After all, the move meant that the four year old was moving away from the only home that she had known.. Or at least her birthtown. Truthfully speaking, Katie had many homes, if not homes away from home. Home was only something relative in Lita's mindset anyway.. Any place could be home as long as you were surrounded by familiar and friendly faces. But, at this point in Katie's life, West Newbury was the one true home she knew. And while Lita was used to moving around, Katie most certainly, was not. But then again, Katie was only four and it wasn't like she would never see the people she had come to know as close family, again. Granted, she would probably never see the kids at her pre-school again, but Lita was perfectly fine with that. As far as the former Diva was concerned, the more distance she could put between herself and the society snobs- the better. They had been the proverbial thorn in her side, since the day she had enrolled Katie in that pre-school. And things had only escalated the first day that John had picked up Katie. 

**xoxox**

Inwardly, she laughed as she remembered that fateful day when the society snobs had taken it upon themselves to judge her. And inwardly, she sighed when she remembered the day they decided she was 'fit' to walk in their circle. In some sense she found it funny, but in another sense.. She found it so completely fitting. John had been the key factor in her being 'condemned' where as Randy had been the key factor in her 'redemption'. Not that Lita wanted to use the society judgement as any kind of determining factor in her thought process.. It was just something that she realized as she and Katie were settling in the diner. Why she was even thinking about it now, she wasn't quite sure. Perhaps it was because she was still trying to figure out a way to get over Randy and still face him. And realistically, she knew that shouldn't even be an issue. The point of getting over Randy was so she wouldn't have to worry about facing him. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The former Diva had the past four years to get over Randy Orton and yet, she was just starting now. Four years to get over a relationship that had only been official for less then a year. It had been so easy to run from it, so why was it so damn hard to just get over it? But this time around, rather then Katie interrupting her train of thought, it was the beckoning of her cell phone. Lita frowned mildly in distaste, not because someone was calling, but because they were interrupting her time with Katie. Whatever the case, she offered a smile to her daughter, placing a quick order with the waitress before she finally fielded the call. 

"Hello?"

Randy paused, "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Lita fiddled with the napkin in front of her, "Not entirely, no.. Just at breakfast with Katie."

"Oh," another pause, "Then do you want me to call back or something?"

"No, it's alright.." Inwardly she sighed, "We haven't even gotten our food yet, anyway." Lita waited a moment, "Is there something you needed?"

From the comfort of his living room, Randy shrugged. "I just wanted to see if Katie could come to St. Louis next week."

Lita suppressed a sigh, "On what day exactly and for how long?"

Another pause, "How long depends on if I get the time off from the house shows.." Randy smiled wryly, "Which considering I've already missed three weekends in a row, I doubt I'll get more time."

Lita smirked in spite of it all, "Well from what I understand.. The most recent was due to stupidity."

"Something like that," he conceded easily. "As for the day.. I'm thinking either Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Hmm.." the former Diva drew her lower lip between her teeth, "Assuming you are scheduled for the house shows.. It'd just be Wednesday since Tuesday might be cutting it a little close.. And well, Thursday would be the day--"

"What's happening Tuesday?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not that it really concerns you.. But, Monday I'm house hunting. Katie's daycare prefers a 24 hour notice if she's absent."

"I see.. I can always ask for Friday or something.." He trailed off with a roll of his shoulders. "It's just, I'm pretty sure my parents would want to spend as much time with her as possible."

An eyebrow raised in disbelief, "Of course.. Then why don't you call Shane or Stephanie, then get back to me." Lita paused to send a thankful smile to the waitress, "That way I have a better idea of what's going on and see about getting a hotel reservation.."

"I can do that." Randy agreed easily, "Is there a time I shouldn't call or what?"

"We're going to a musical at 2:00 p.m. and another one 8 p.m." She took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee, "And they're both around 3 hours including the intermission so.."

"If you don't hear from me by 1:00, then I'll call tomorrow morning."

Lita nodded idly, "I guess I'll talk to you later then.."

Another silent moment passed between them, Randy clearing his throat before he spoke. "Is it alright if I talk to Katie, or is that asking for too much?"

"If we weren't in the middle of having breakfast, I wouldn't mind. But--"

"Mommy?" Katie questioned through a mouthful of waffles, "Who're you talkin' to?"

Lita smiled thinly, setting the phone briefly on the table top. "It's Randy, Katie bug."

Blue eyes gazed at her expectantly, "Can I talk to him?"

"Kaitlyn, you need to finish your breakfast."

The four year old stuck out her lower lip in a perfected pout, "What 'bout after?"

"Hold on a second, okay sweetie?" Near reluctantly, the former Diva picked up the phone, "Katie just needs to finish her breakfast."

"I can wait.." Randy chuckled softly, "It's not like I'm going anywhere this weekend, anyway."

"Right.." Lita trailed off uncomfortably, the former Diva absently picking at her food. "So.. How are things with you?"

Randy grimaced, "I'd rather not get into that.. If that's okay."

"Fine with me.." curiousity was getting to her, "That bad, huh?"

Randy shook his head, "In a manner of speaking, yes." He paused, exiting the living room to head for the kitchen. "I'll put it this way: After my little 'run in' with Cena? Things went downhill."

Lita nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that.." she trailed off, unsure of what else she could say or what she should say.

"Mommy, I'm done!" Katie declared brightly, traces of syrup dotting her mouth. "Can I have the phone now?"

Lita smiled gently, reaching across the table to wipe the corners of her daughter's mouth. "Just wipe off your hands, please.. I don't want the cell getting all sticky." 

Katie huffed breathily, but complied with her mother's request all the same. And once she was syrup free, she reached for the phone in her mother's hand. Absently so, Lita listened on as Katie chattered on excitedly about the trip thus far. True to her previous suspicions, Katie had not finished all of her dinner last night, but Uncle Jeff had let her have a sundae anyway. In her best conspiring whisper, which wasn't that much of a whisper, Katie requested that Randy not tell her mommy. The former Diva nearly blanched when Katie let out a squeal of joy.. Lita soon learning that Katie wanted to go to St. Louis sooner, rather then later. Of course, Katie declared that she couldn't leave now.. Because they still had the musicals to go to that day. And as the conversation continued, Lita gathered that Randy and Katie were already planning the trip to St. Louis. She almost took the cell phone away when Katie stated that she would talk to Auntie Stephanie about Randy getting the time off. Why Katie had such a fascination with the third generation wrestler, Lita wasn't quite sure. Nor did she really want to know at that moment in time, so rather then do or say anything.. She continued to pick at her breakfast. 

**xoxox**

By the time Lita had paid for their meal, Katie was just wrapping up her conversation with Randy. And once she was finished, she handed the cell phone back to her mother, proclaiming that Randy wanted to talk to her again. Idly, Lita wondered just what the two had been talking about.. And how a four year old could hold such a long conversation. A part of her also contemplated sending Randy the phone bill for this month, seeing as how she had probably just racked up a pretty penny for this one phone call. But then, the former Diva decided she didn't care.. Randy calling her cell phone was far better then giving the dark haired wrestler the home phone number. Not that she would really have to worry about that in the near future anyway, but for now, she was still living with John. At any rate, she wrapped up the conversation with Randy just as she and Katie were exiting the diner. And once she had finished that conversation, she checked the voice mail on the cell phone. Not to her entire surprise, Dawn had called.. Checking to see if Lita was up for some company on Tuesday. The brunette requested that Lita call her back before Monday so she could figure out what her plans would be for the three day break between RAW and the house shows. But, the voice mail from Dawn wasn't the only awaiting the former Diva. It would figure that John had also called, and when she checked the time stamp.. He had called not long after Randy. Lovely. 

"I was startin' to think that y'all went shoppin' or somethin'." Jeff greeted as the door to the hotel suite opened. "What took ya so long?"

Lita smiled, speaking up before Katie had the chance. "Breakfast of course.. And Randy called."

John sent her a curious look, "So that's why the phone was busy when I called?"

"Yes," the redhead replied evenly. "He--"

"Randy wants mommy an' me to visit him in St. Louis next week!" Katie stated excitedly. "But he hasta talk to Auntie Stephanie first."

"Ahh.." John nodded slowly, setting down the fork in his grasp. "An' why would he hafta talk to Stephanie?"

"Because he wants us to go on Tuesday or Wednesday," Lita replied first. "And since the daycare prefers a 24 hour notice.. That'd only give us a day or so to be there."

Katie nodded, "Uh huh.. An' Randy said we can go to a farm or the zoo or a museum or maybe even a baseball game!"

Jeff grinned at his 'niece'. "Well that sure does sound excitin' Katie."

Blue eyes turned to her father figure, "Daddy can you come with us?"

John sat back in his seat, "We'll hafta wait an' see 'bout that Katie bug."

The four year old blinked, then frowned. "Why?"

"Because sweetheart," he beckoned her over to him, settling her in his lap. "In order for me to go with ya, I hafta get permission from Stephanie or Shane first." Smiling gently, he continued: "An' in order for Randy to take the time off, he hasta talk to Stephanie or Shane."

She blinked again, "So why can't ya both get the time off? You did this weekend.."

John chuckled nervously, "Well.. This weekend, like I told ya earlier, Shane made a boo-boo an' we weren't needed." He grinned innocently at Lita's derisve snort. "This time 'round, we hafta ask."

The Cameron native nodded solemnly, "So ya see Katie bug, if Randy gets the time off.."

"Then daddy won't be able to.." Katie sighed, "I unerstand."

John kissed her forehead, "Now don' you go poutin' 'bout it.. We still got the rest of today and tomorrow together."

Lita and John exchanged a look over Katie's head, the redhead preparing to say something when her cell phone beckoned. "How can I help you, Dawn?"

The brunette rolled her eyes from her end, "Did you get my message?"

The former Diva nodded, flopping on the couch, "Yeah.. You said Tuesday, right?"

"Yup!" Dawn stated with a grin. "Lillian and Vikki gave me some real estate brochures, so I was thinking.. Maybe we could look through them?"

"Sure, that works.." Lita ran a hand through her hair, "I've actually got some house appointments for Monday.. So, Tuesday works great."

Dawn nodded at the phone, "Well, I have to run.. Just wanted to call and make sure you got the message."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Alrighty.. Call if anything changes."

"Will do," Dawn smoothed her hair from her face, "Give Katie a kiss for me."

Lita could only shake her head then, preparing to close the phone when it beckoned again. "Yes?"

"Hey you," Victoria greeted first. "I tried calling you at home and got no response.."

"That's because I'm in New York City with Jeff, Katie and John." Lita paused to tuck the cell phone between her ear and shoulder. "What's up?"

Victoria sighed softly, "I was just going through the has R.S.V.P'd list and the has not.." She tsk'd, "You and one other person are on the has not."

"Oh.." Lita bit her lower lip, "Well.. Count me in. You know I can't miss your anniversary party."

Victoria grinned, "Great! Well.. I have to call one more person so.. I've gotta go. Take care, Li."

"You too, Vikki." 

For a moment, Lita almost expected for the phone to ring again.. But, to her relief, it stayed silent. And as she turned to face the curious three, she explained that the first caller was Dawn. The second caller had been Victoria, the raven haired woman requesting an R.S.V.P to the anniversary party. As they all had heard, Lita was now on the official attending list. It wasn't until John was in the shower, shortly before noon, that Lita's cell phone did beckon her.. And this time around, the caller was none other then Randy. He explained first, that he would've called sooner.. If Victoria hadn't called him first. At that, Lita nodded, Randy then going on to say that he had managed to Friday off, he couldn't get Saturday. He further explained that Smackdown would be taping that week in St. Louis, hence the house shows would be around that area. Not to her entire surprise, Randy also informed her that he would be appearing on Smackdown that week. The third generation wrestler also let her know that, if she couldn't get hotel reservations in time, she and Katie were welcomed to stay with his parents. Lita silently prayed that she could get the reservations. And it wasn't that she overly minded his parents, just.. She'd rather have some privacy. Added to that, staying with his parents meant a greater chance of spending that much more time around him. Whatever the case, she was just finishing her conversation with Randy when John exited the bathroom. And by the time John was ready to leave, the cell phone was turned off and placed on the dresser. As much as she didn't want to think about next week, Lita found her thoughts drifting to it anyway. Subsequently, she found herself pre-occupied with her inner musings for the duration of the matinee showing of the Lion King. Thankfully, however, neither John or Jeff brought up the fact that she hadn't said much since leaving the hotel suite. That allowed for the four to enjoy the remainder of the day.. Or as much as they possibly could in Lita's case. 


	45. Don't Be Sad

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Nothing new to add.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say... 

**

xoxox

**

Chapter 45: Don't Be Sad 

With the second musical not scheduled to start until 8:00 p.m.; Jeff, Katie, John and Lita decided a little dinner was in order. Thankfully, by this point, Lita had at least regained her ability to talk. Granted, it wasn't much of an improvement, but now she was at least participating in the conversations taking place. At least to the best of her ability anyway, and that wasn't saying much. She remained detached, though she tried to force a sense of normalcy.. And it easily fooled Katie. It always did. It was quite obvious however, to Jeff and John, that next week's plans were disturbing the former Diva. Truth be told, next week's plans were also disturbing the West Newbury native. Perhaps to the same extent as Lita.. Possibly more so. Where the redhead was concerned, it was mostly the fact that she would be in St. Louis not knowing a soul except Randy and his family. And the last time she had been in St. Louis was for a Christmas party, nearly five years ago. It hadn't been her first trip there, but it had been her first prolonged stay there. Right after RAW had finished it's final taping before the holiday season; she and Randy had boarded a plane bound for St. Louis. Their flight had gotten delayed by two hours, then cancled all together.. That had lead to the two flying to Florida instead, then driving up to St. Louis after they had spent two days with her mom. It had been a crazy holiday break for the two and a memory that still lived fresh in Lita's mind. Absently, she wondered, if that's how this year's Christmas holiday would turn out.. Just with one or two extra stops. But, since she wasn't sharing this particular memory, she couldn't get any input from Jeff or John regarding the matter. So, instead of thinking on it further, she did her best to push it back to the far recesses of her mind. That turned out to be one of those 'easier said than done' type of things. And while Lita mulled over Christmas past and Christmas future, John was becoming lost in his own inner musings. But where Lita was thinking over a somewhat distant future, John was thinking over the near future.. Next week to be exact and next Wednesday to be specific. The time would be whenever the flight from Logan International Airport touched down at the Lambert-St. Louis International Airport. That, of course, would mark the starting point of Katie and Lita's visit to St. Louis. A visit that would start on Wednesday and stretch potentially through to next Tuesday.. Or so he had overheard from Katie, anyway. Both John and Lita found out how planned the trip already was, Katie spilling nearly every detail to Jeff over dinner. 

Jeff let out a low whistle, green eyes settling on the redhead across from him. "Sounds like y'all got a lot ahead of ya next week."

"Uh huh," Katie swallowed down her milk. "I wish you could come with us Uncle Jeff."

He ruffled her curls, "Uncle Jeff has to work sometimes, Katie-bug.. Otherwise, I'd love to come with ya. I'm sure you an' mommy will have a great time, though."

"Mommy? What did you talk to Auntie Vikki 'bout?"

Lita glanced up from her mostly untouched dinner, "Auntie Vikki and Uncle Tyson are celebrating a wedding anniversary right around Valentine's Day of next year."

The four year old blinked, "So why did she call you?"

"Because, mommy was in the wedding." Smiling gently to her daughter, Lita continued: "Auntie Vikki invited mommy to the celebration."

Katie sent her mother a hopeful look, "Do I get to go too?"

"Of course, Katie bug." Strands of hair were pushed behind her ear, "Auntie Lillian, Uncle Shawn, Auntie Dawn, Uncle Chris.. There will be quite a few people there."

Katie beamed, "Will Uncle Shane and Auntie 'Rissa be there?"

Lita nodded, "Yes, sweetheart.. Which means, you'll have at least three friends to play with. Plus a few people you haven't met yet."

"Who?"

"Jackie, Charlie, Rey and Nidia." Lita replied in the wink of an eye, "You'll meet them soon enough though sweetie."

Jeff sent the redhead a curious look, "Where is this party taking place?"

Lita pushed her plate aside, "The Bahamas.. Vikki wants to re-create the wedding to some extent, but instead of having it at the same church she's having it on the beach."

"I see," Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "Hard to believe it's been that long already."

The former Diva nodded, "I know.. Sometimes it seems like it was yesterday and others.." She trailed off with a shake of her head.

"A lot's happened since then," Jeff commented evenly. "An' here you had said you wouldn't go back to the WWE."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I never said I would never go back.. I just didn't think it was going to happen."

John smiled absently, "It'll be great havin' ya back. An' this time 'round, maybe it won' be so crazy for ya."

"Chaos and disorder tend to follow me wherever I go," she deadpanned in reply. "I doubt this time it'll be any different."

The dark haired wrestler nodded, "Guess we'll find out then, won't we?"

She nodded hesitantly, noting the unspoken questions in his blue eyes. "Yeah.. I'm sure it won't be too bad, though."

Jeff glanced between the two, wanting to ask certain questions but.. Given the presence of one four year old girl.. "So.." he drew the word out, "I was thinkin' 'bout doin' a little sightseein' while y'all are at the musical."

"Actually," Lita cleared her throat, forearms resting on the table. "I'm not really feeling up to going to the second musical.. So, why don't you just take my place?"

The Cameron native raised an eyebrow, "You sure 'bout that, Li?"

"Positive," the redhead forced a smile. "I'm starting to get a headache.. So I'll just head back to the hotel, call it a night."

Jeff and John exchanged a doubtful look, but before either could say a word; Katie spoke up.

"Mommy are you gonna be okay?"

The smile on Lita's face started to falter, "I just need some rest, Katie bug."

Solemn blue eyes turned to her father figure. "Mommy needs someone to take care of her."

John nodded without hesitation. "We'll hafta come back sometime.. So the three of us can see the musical."

"Maybe Auntie Dawn an' Uncle Chris can come with us next time."

John nodded abruptly, "We'll see what we see Katie bug."

Jeff wrapped an arm over the four year old's shoulders. "I'm sure Katie an' me will have a grand time tonight."

Lita nodded, "Well it's going on 7:30 now.." She reached for her wallet, grabbing the small slip on the table. "I'll take care of the check." 

Before John or Jeff could react, Lita had moved from the table; determined strides taking her to the register situated at the front of the diner. Granted, neither man was beliving the story she was trying to sell.. But, given certain circumstances, they were willing to play along. One little trip was causing too many complications, stirring up one too many emotions. The trip, however, was already in the books.. The days planned out carefully, so that not a moment of time would be wasted. Of course, Lita didn't really like the fact that she had to hear about the details from her daughter. But, on the other hand, she really didn't feel like finding out directly from the source. Somehow she knew, Randy would tell her all of the details of the upcoming trip.. Or at least she hoped. Lita really wasn't thrilled about the fact that she knew none of the specifics about the upcoming trip. And it wasn't so much that she minded Katie spending that much time around Randy. Or that Katie would be spending that much time around Randy's parents. Lita knew that Katie would be spending a considerable amount of time around them anyway in the future. Rather it was the length of time they were scheduled to stay. It wasn't like Randy wouldn't be able to see Katie on a more regular basis after Lita re-joined the WWE.. So why plan for this much time now? A part of her contemplated calling and telling him they wouldn't be able to make it. Lita figuring further, that if it all came down to it.. She could just send Katie. There was no saying that she absolutely had to accompany her daughter. But the very thought of that, disturbed her.. She couldn't let Katie go by herself, or at least not yet. Maybe in time, but not right now. 

**xoxox**

In some way or another, Lita soon found her thoughts drifting to another Katie related issue. An issue that did not involve her paternal grandparents, but did involve one Randy Orton. The issue in question, was when was the right time to tell Katie the truth about her father. As it had been pointed out earlier, chances were very likely that the four year old just wouldn't understand. Passing off their friends as 'aunts' and 'uncles' was easy enough, but where it concerned true biological relations? Well that was just a whole new world, that Lita wasn't quite ready to explore. Aside from the unknown grandparents, Katie also had an aunt and uncle. Granted, Lita didn't know how much Randy had told his younger siblings or if his younger siblings knew at all. In Katie's world, there were five 'real' uncles and three aunts. None of those uncles were related at all to Randy. Katie's real uncles, to the best of the four year old's knowledge anyway, were John's four brothers and Lita's younger brother. Katie knew that somewhere, she had a maternal grandfather and of course her beloved maternal grandmother. Her 'paternal' grandparents, of course, were John's mother and father. But that, over time, would change.. Once Katie found out that she was part of the Orton family tree. At that thought, Lita found it odd that she was thankful that Katie hadn't been a Kevin or Kyle. That wasn't to say that Katie might not be interested in competing in the WWE someday and if she did, naturally she would be a fourth generation wrestler. But that thought wasn't pertinent to the here and now.. And it wasn't one that the former Diva really wished to voice. That thought, like many others floating in her mind, had nothing to do with the current situation. That situation being, the near deafening silence between herself and one John Cena. 

"I'm guessin' that he didn' tell you nothin' 'bout this trip of yours."

She smiled thinly, "I found out at the same time you did.. Believe it or not, I really wasn't that interested in carrying on a lengthy or detailed conversation with Randy about this trip."

John leaned forwards, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I can't say I'm really lookin' forward to the thought.. But, I do gotta wonder how many of these trips are gonna happen."

Lita sent him a questioning look, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean.. How many times is he gonna want Katie to spend this much time with him?" John rolled his shoulders, "I know he's her father and whateva, but almost a week?"

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, "From what I understand, the main reason the visit will be for almost a week, is because Smackdown is taping in St. Louis next Tuesday." The redhead shrugged, "That means less time to take off."

He nodded slowly, "Makes sense.." John raised an eyebrow at the former Diva. "An' are you always gonna be goin' with her?"

"Until she's old enough to travel by herself or comfortable enough to stay overnight without me.." Lita sighed heavily. "I get the feeling that you're not so bothered by the fact that Katie's going, but that I'm going with her."

He sent her a look that clearly read 'duh'. "Can you really blame me? You already know I don' trust him as far as I can throw him.. An' even that's too much where he's concerned."

"I'll probably kick myself for asking this, but.." Lita sat back, legs tucked beneath her. "What happened between you and Randy that caused you to hate him so much?"

John cracked his knuckles, "First off.. Don' think this all onesided or whateva. It's mutual."

"I gathered that," Lita swept her hair from her face, "I'm just trying to figure out how you two went from being the best of friends to--"

"Tryin' to kill each other?" John shrugged, blue eyes darkening slightly. "If you really wanna know, I'll tell ya."

She half nodded, "I'm not asking for every single detail, but--"

"Before you moved in with me, Dawn asked me to do somethin'." His hands bridged together, "Basically, she asked me to not tell anyone that you were movin' in.. Specifically, she said don' tell Randy. An' at first, I didn' think much of it."

Lita cleared her throat, "I asked Dawn not to say anything to anyone at first. But, I never mentioned any names or stated any amount of time."

"She told me that too." He shrugged casually, "Dawn never really went into much detail 'bout the whole situation."

Lita smirked in spite of it all, "Funny.. Because she told me, that she would handle the details."

John made an open gesture with his hands. "Nothin' we can really do 'bout it now."

"True," she settled back further into the couch. "Anyway.."

"Yeah.." He rubbed his forearm a moment. "I ain't gonna say my problems with him started because of you.. But they did get worse, because of you. You asked me not to say nothin' to him.. Dawn asked me not to say nothin' to him."

"But you could have.."

John nodded, "Any of us could've.. Me, Chris, Matt, Dawn, Vikki, Ty. Not that Vikki or Ty really knew much 'bout it either, but well.."

"Understood," she rested her hands in her lap. "Look, John.. You don't have to tell me anything here. I mean, we're still on vacation.."

He shrugged indifferently, "Well if you know the root of the problem, maybe that'll make things easier.. For all of us."

She nodded apprehensively. "Possibly.. I mean, we both know how Randy can be sometimes, getting under people's skin and whatever."

At that, he nodded. "He's always been like that. From the day I first met him, he had this attitude. An' since then, it's only gotten worse." 

Easily so, Lita nodded her agreement. If there was one thing that was certain about Randy, it was his 'better than thou' attitude. And as much as this self-centered persona irked her at times, it had been one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. By nature, Randy had a very magnetic personality.. Whether people ended up loving him or despising him, depended on the individual. It was hard to find a middle ground where he was concerned, both Lita and John knew this from experience. This personality trait was also something that the three of them shared. But where Randy was arrogant and egotistical, John was more laid back and down to earth. Where Randy was more likely to attack first with sharp words or mind games, John let his fists do most of the talking. As for Lita, perhaps she was a mixture.. Arrogant and egotistical to an extent, but laid back when necessary. Verbal sparring was not her particular strongpoint, but when it was called for.. Her tongue could be as sharp as any sword. In this light, Lita was the grey area between the former best friends. Keeping that in mind, it didn't come as much of a surprise to the former Diva that she was now in the middle. On one hand, her past and the other her present, with two conflicting personalities. One who almost held an aristocratic air, the other who could connect with the 'common' man. This comparing and contrasting confused the redheaded woman, she realizing that Randy wasn't the type of person she would usually persue. And to some extent, neither was John. 

**xoxox**

For reasons that she couldn't quite figure out, Lita had become attracted to people who didn't fit her 'status quo'. Perhaps that had arisen from her need to seek out change or perhaps it had been luck. She clashed with both of them for different reasons and yet she also found shared interests with them. But never in harmony. The only thing the three of them had in common at this point was Katie. And again, that was also for different reasons. John representing the world that the four year old knew, a world she was familiar with. Randy, in this instance, representing a world that the four year old would eventually know. Katie's future, in this aspect, was certain. Family that had been inadvertantly denied from her first few years of existence, would know her potentially for the rest of her life. Lita knew this and knew that she couldn't change anything about it. The chain of events had started the day she made up her mind to tell Randy about Katie. Because of the former Diva's guilt ridden conscious, Katie's life would change in a way that Lita wasn't quite prepared to handle. And while she did know that Katie's future would change, the redheaded woman was clueless about the fate of her own future. She knew that the direction Katie's future took, would effect her own. To what extent, she didn't really know.. Nor did she really want to know. The future, both where it concerned herself and Katie, was something that Lita didn't want to concern herself with.. At least not now. She knew she would eventually come to that proverbial fork in the road. And when she did, she would deal with it. But that was the 'yet to come' and not the 'here and now'. 

"Somethin' on your mind?"

Lita almost smiled, "Everything and nothing, but nothing overly important."

John regarded her dubiously, "You sure 'bout that? You should know you can talk to me 'bout anything."

"I know," the former Diva did smile this time. "But, honestly.. It's nothing overly important."

He nodded, "Well if ya change your mind.." John sat back, an arm draping aross the top of the couch. "You said you were startin' back sooner than ya thought right?"

"Yeah.." Lita toyed with a loose strand of hair. "I head back to Stamford three weeks from next Thursday to meet with Stephanie. Start traveling with the rosters again three weeks from next Friday."

He raised an eyebrow, "You ready?"

Lita snorted, "Not by a long shot. I mean, originally, Stephanie had said late October or mid-November for my start date." The former Diva shook her head, "Me starting earlier just leads to more problems."

"Like findin' a house, movin' an' stuff." John squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine, babe."

The former Diva groaned, "I am so not looking forward to the moving part. Packing all of my stuff, plus all of Katie's belongings."

"You can always keep some of Katie's stuff at the house," John suggested with a tiny smile. "I know I wouldn't mind."

Lita nodded, "I can do that.. Katie has her heart set on getting a bunk bed for some unknown reason."

John chuckled, "Does she really? I know she still wants a tree house."

Lita smirked, "I blame Jeff entirely for that.. Which is why Jeff is gonna help me move."

"I'll help ya out with that too.. An' I'm sure you can ask Ty or Chris to help."

"I'll find out, I guess." Lita shrugged, "So much is going to change though, ya know? But at least I don't have to worry about Katie going to school or something."

John nodded easily, "Not for another year.. Do you know what you'll do then?"

Lita let out a sigh, "I'm not really sure. If it all comes down to it, I can work something out with my mom.. Assuming I'm still employed by the WWE anyway. Or who knows, maybe Stephanie and Shane will hire tutors for all the little rugrats."

The hand on her shoulder, slid down to her wrist. "If there's enough push for it, who knows what'll happen." John cracked a lopsided smile. "Vikki's already made the offer to baby-sit Katie whenever you want."

She threaded her fingers with his, "That doesn't surprise me, actually. And I'm sure Dawn will be more greatful than me."

John eyed her curiously, "How do you figure?"

"Well, Vikki watching Katie means I'd have more free time for Dawn to drag me here and there." Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Especially since, Dawn and I weren't on the same roster before I left."

"I know," with his free hand he brushed away rampant strands of hair. "But, just because you have the night free, don't mean you hafta go out partyin' with Dawn."

Hazel eyes twinkled with mirth, "I wasn't intending on it anyway." Her eyes waxed serious a moment, "We haven't even had our first date, yet."

John snorted, "Then what was last night? A test date?"

Lita couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "In a manner of speaking, yeah." We just haven't had our first WWE related date."

"And that makes all the difference in the world," John rolled his eyes, urging her closer to him. "I wonder how Stephanie is gonna work this out.. You managin' me, I mean."

Lita smiled wryly, "So long as she doesn't expect me to dress like you, there won't be any problems."

The West Newbury native feigned hurt, "An' jus' what is so bad 'bout the way I dress?"

"It suits you and I'll leave it at that." Her nose wrinkled, "I just can't picture myself dressing the way you do."

"I can't really picture that either," John stated truthfully. "Jus' like I can't see myself dressin' like you."

Lita nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. "It just doesn't suit you.. Unless of course, you've changed your interest in music and stuff overnight.."

John shook his head, "I don' think so, babe." His face leaned towards hers, he claiming her lips with his. "I love you."

Somehow, Lita felt that saying 'I know' wasn't the best way to respond. So instead, she kissed him back, snuggling into his side after she had pulled away. 

In turn, he kissed her forehead, the television turned on soon enough. Granted, he hadn't gotten the chance to talk about everything he had planned to talk about with Lita.. But there was always another day and another time to do that. Right now, he was content with what conversation they had managed.. Especially given how the day had started. Even when Randy wasn't directly around them, he was still affecting them and getting under John's skin. The West Newbury native had a feeling that wouldn't be changing anytime soon, just given the person he was dealing with. He knew full well, how damn persistent and determined Randy could be when he had his sights set on something. But, this time around, Randy would have an extra obstacle to deal with. Much like Randy, John could be pretty persistent and determined where it concerned certain things. And while John wouldn't be able to keep things exactly the way they were now, he could at least keep somethings the way they were. Provided of course, that Randy would be the main outside factor. John knew how to deal with Randy and how to handle a situation where Randy was involved. The concern for John, however, was Dawn Marie. At times, her intent seemed crystal clear and at other times.. It was only known to her. John realized he shouldn't really be concerned about the brunette Diva's involvement in things.. But, Dawn had already played such a large role that he couldn't ignore her involvement. It was as though she had orchestrated things, right down to every last detail. Everything had it's place and everything was as it should be. But that, just like this time away from the roster, would only be temporary. Things would change soon enough and John didn't know where he would be standing by the time all was said and done. He knew where he wanted to be, but unfortunately that didn't guarantee anything. The only thing he could count on, at this point, was that things would change. And even though he had a sinking feeling that something would go wrong, something near catastrophic would occur.. He hoped he would be proven wrong. 


	46. Moments Like This

Title: Living with the Consequences  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Doesn't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Eh, no.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Summary: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?  
Notes: Sorry sorry for the length between updates.. I'm more than a little conflicted right now with a few things in the story. That effects the direction or at least the outcome of the story. But, after some consulting with a few trusted people, I know where I want to take the rest of the story. That said, the sequel might not happen, but.. we'll see what we see. For a more pertinent note, I'm opting not to cover anything non-NYC related in this chapter.. Next chapter will cover house hunting and...stuff.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate you all more than I'll ever be able to say...

**xoxox**

Chapter 46: Moments Like This

By the time Jeff and Katie arrived back to the hotel suite, John and Lita had still been awake. That had given the four year old an opportunity to tell her 'parents' about the musical.. John and Lita listening on patiently as Katie gave the most detailed overview as possible. It was also then, that Katie revealed her choice for her Halloween costume that year.. And not entirely to the adults surprise, the four year old wanted to be Belle. Of course, that was always subject to change.. Just given that Katie was four years old. But, for the time being, she had decided...sweetly requesting that her mother promise to make her the costume. In turn, Lita told her that she would do her best to get her daughter the most beautiful dress so she could be Belle. And at that, Katie beamed excitedly, the four year old then launching into possible costume choices for her parents and uncle. But, before she could go into too many details, Lita pointed out the time.. A look that was not lost on her daughter, meaning that it was time for bed. And when the four year old looked ready to protest, all three adults reminded her that if she wanted to go to Coney Island tomorrow, she had to get some sleep now. Reluctantly so, the four year old complied with her mother's request, scampering off the couch to get on her pajamas and brush her teeth. And while she was doing that, the adults set up the sleeper sofa in the living room, Lita and John exiting soon after in favor of the bedroom. But the move to that room, didn't necessairly mean they were going to sleep just yet. Rather, the two opted to stay up a bit longer, the subsequent conversation covering such topics as Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Also brought up in the late night conversation was Lita and Katie's move.. More specifically, it was about the location of the houses that Lita would be looking at tomorrow. The redhead was quick to point out that, Dawn would be bringing brochures from various areas of the country...and the brunette would also be helping Lita look through the local classifieds. The only topic not brought up between the two, was the upcoming trip to St. Louis.. and for reasons that neither of them wished to speak about. Rather, the last topic of the night, was the trip to Coney Island before they had to return to West Newbury.. And once that had been covered, the two drifted off to sleep.

Wide eyes peered expectantly at the sleeping occupants of the bed, a tiny finger poking the nearest body. "They not waking up Uncle Jeff."

The Cameron native yawned broadly, "That's 'cos they're prolly tired, Katie bug.. An' besides which, Coney Island ain't open right now."

"But I'm hungry," the four year old pouted deeply, "an' I don't wanna go without mommy an' daddy."

"Katie.." Jeff raked a hand through his hair, "it's still early. Why don' we go watch cartoons or somethin'"

Dark blonde curls shook in the negative, "I don't wanna."

Her 'uncle' sighed, "Then how 'bout we do this.. You let 'em sleep a little bit longer an' before we head over to Coney Island, we'll get our picture painted by one those street artists."

Katie seemingly perked, dark blue eyes holding green, "You promise?"

"I pinky promise," Jeff extended his right pinky towards the four year old, "an' as soon as they wake up.. We'll go get some breakfast."

While she did seem hesitant, apparently thinking over the terms of the plea bargain.. Katie eventually extended her left pinky to seal the deal.

Jeff grinned, ruffling the four year old's hair. "Now.. Why don' we go watch some cartoons?"

"Okay!" Katie chirped brightly, peering back once more at the still sleeping figures on the bed before she grabbed Jeff's hand. "Come on Uncle Jeff.. I wanna see if we can find Scooby."

"If that ain't a good idea, I don' know what is," Jeff smiled down to his 'niece', allowing her to pull him out of the bedroom. He paused before closing the door though, a pointed look sent to the redheaded woman. "You owe me, Li."

"I know.." the muttered reply came from the bed, "now go be a good uncle and find Scooby Doo."

Jeff rolled his eyes at the two, shutting the door behind him as Katie gave one last insistent tug.

In turn, Lita re-buried her face in the pillow, a short sigh expelled as she did so. "That child's inner alarm clock is set way too early."

"What time is it anyway?"

The redhead half shrugged, turning on her side so she was facing him. "The alarm clock is closer to your side of the bed so.."

"Yeah an'?" John turned to his side, an arm draping over her waist. "That don' mean I hafta check."

Lita rolled her eyes, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. "No, it doesn't but.. I'm sure Jeff would appreciate it.. He is watching Katie and I'm pretty sure those two are both starving."

He shook his head, burying his face in her neck. "An' I'm comfortable.. An' I'm tired. A few more mintues ain't gonna make that much of a difference." John lifted his face, locking eyes with her while he added: "Plus, this is our last day here.. I don' know 'bout you, but I ain't in no rush."

"I can't say I'm any rush either.." Fingers brushed through his hair, "With the exception of a few moments, I've enjoyed every minute of this little vacation."

Blue eyes regarded her suspiciously, "I sense a 'but' comin' here.."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "You know full well how impatient Katie can be.."

"Alright, ya made your point.." he kissed the side of her neck before turning slightly, "An' how's this for early.. It ain't even 7:30 yet."

"You have got to be kidding me," she snuggled closer to him, "then I'd say we have another half hour before we move."

Another kiss to the side of her neck, "I knew you'd see things my way.." He continued to place featherlight kisses, the redhead squirming when he found the one spot that drove her crazy. "I'm gonna remember that for future reference."

Lita shuddered involuntairly, "You know.. With Dawn coming tomorrow, we could ask her to watch Katie overnight.. Unless you don't--"

He smirked against her neck, "An' just what do you have in mind?"

"Well," fingernails raked gently over the back of his neck, "that all depends. We could go see a movie or just stay in."

"Stayin' in sounds good enough to me," he told her with a suggestive glint in his eyes. "But, whateva you wanna do.. Then that's what we'll do."

She nodded absently, "I just want to spend some more time with you, preferbly alone, before Katie and I head off to--"

He brushed a finger over her lips, "I know, Li.. An' that's all I wanna do. Jus' spend some time with ya before you go."

The former Diva frowned lightly, "I really don't want to go.. But, I'm not sure if Katie is ready to go by herself and I--"

"Stop thinkin' 'bout it then," he claimed her mouth for a short lived kiss. "I know you don' wanna go an' I don' really want ya goin' either. But there's really nothin' that either one of us can do 'bout it so--"

Lita pressed her lips to his, an eyebrow raising as she pulled back. "You're talking too much."

John's response was to place more open mouth kisses along the side of her neck, settling on the one spot he had discovered earlier. And even though the thought of next week had entered her mind not but a minute prior, all thoughts of next week quickly flew out. For several reasons, Lita just wasn't looking forward to the trip to St. Louis next week.. The biggest reason being the person she and Katie were going to visit. Granted, she knew that Katie was looking forward to it.. Which meant that even if she wanted to cancel the trip, Lita felt it wouldn't be that fair to Katie. Or to Randy for that matter, but, in all honesty.. the redhead was looking out for her daughter's interests first. The trip, after all, was for Katie's sake.. and Randy's but again, Lita was only looking out for her daughter. And perhaps at that moment, she would've put more thought into it all.. If she was in the right state of mind to do that kind of thinking. But, with the current attentions being paid to that one very sensitive spot on her neck, the redhead gave up on thinking.

**xoxox**

Thankfully for Lita and John; Jeff managed to keep Katie occupied well past 8:30. Not only had the Cameron native found Scooby Doo, but he and his 'niece' happened upon a Scooby Doo marathon. Happily so, the two settled in on the couch, Jeff doing his best Scooby and Shaggy impressions at Katie's request. And the two may have been content to stay there for the remainder of the marathon.. But the time was fast approaching 9:00 a.m. Of course, by that time, all four occupants of the hotel suite were more than ready to search out the morning meal.. Katie taking it upon herself to go check on her 'parents'. And just as the four year old was approaching the door, it swung open, Lita emerging first.. Followed shortly thereafter by John. At their appearance, Jeff sent a look over to the two, an eyebrow raising at the considerably tousled tresses of the redheaded woman. But, since Katie was well within hearing range, Jeff couldn't exactly question why Lita's hair had achieved that certain state. So, instead, he shook his head at the two.. Discreetly making a motion to the side of his own neck as the redhead passed by. The flush on Lita's face was enough for Jeff to draw his own conclusions, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth as she disappeared into the bathroom. Jeff also had the good sense not to direct any questions towards the West Newbury native as he joined the two on the couch.

"Well good mornin'" Jeff raised an eyebrow as the bathroom door opened, "I take it y'all slept well?"

Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "Not that it really matters, but .. Yeah."

The Cameron native nodded slowly, "I see.. So does that mean we can leave now? 'Cos there are two hungry people sittin' on this couch."

John chose that moment to rise from the couch, "I'm jus' gonna use the bathroom an' whateva."

"Which means," Lita sent a look down to her daughter, "you need to get dressed." She held a hand out to the four year old, "Then we'll get breakfast and head over to Coney Island."

Katie hopped down from the couch, "An' Uncle Jeff says we're gonna get our picture painted today.." Blue eyes turned back to her 'uncle'. "Right? 'Cos you promised."

"Absolutely," Jeff confirmed with a nod. "We can head over towards Central Park or somethin'.. There's always one of those street artists there."

Lita nodded in turn, "That sounds good.. I think we're on the second to last train out anyway so.."

"We are," Jeff stretched his arms outwards, "which means we gotta be at the train station by 6:00 'cos the train leaves at 7:00."

"Right," Lita paused to open the bedroom door, "maybe we should head to the station first then.. Drop off the suitcases so we don't have to lug them around."

The green eyed man nodded, "That's what I was thinkin' too.. An' that was one reason I woulda liked to have left here earlier."

The redhead batted her lashes, pulling her best innocent look. "It can't be helped when people need a few more minutes of sleep."

Jeff snorted incredulously, "A few more minutes.. I can understand.. Y'all 'slept' another hour."

"Katie bug, why don't you go pick out your clothes.." Lita made a gesture for her daughter to go into the bedroom, her attention shifting back to Jeff once Katie had done so. "I'd try to give you a logical explaination here but uh--"

"It's quite alright," Jeff interrupted with a good natured smile. "You two should jus' be thankful I found that Scooby Doo marathon.. That was the only thing keepin' Katie on that couch." He paused to search through his suitcase, "An' it ain't really a big deal, Li.. You know that."

Lita nodded, brushing back a few strands of hair. "All the same, I appreciate it Jeff.. We really don't have that much time together.. I mean we might have more time after I start with the WWE again but that's no guarantee and--"

"There's no need to explain yourself, Li.." Jeff sent her a pointed look, "I've told ya time an' time again.. You want me to do somethin' for ya, all ya gotta do is ask." He opened his mouth as if to say more when the bathroom door opened, "Now.. I'm jus' gonna go get myself dressed."

John glanced between the redhead and the now closed bathroom door. "Do I wanna know?"

Lita waved it off, "It's not a big deal, trust me.. Although.. I had wanted to keep my hair out of my face for Coney Island but.." An eyebrow raised then, "Thanks to you, I can't."

Blue eyes glinted with innocence as he approached her. "An' jus' what did I do? I don' recall you askin' me to stop." John waited a beat before adding: "An' you have concealer or somethin' don' ya?"

"I brought it with me, yes, but.. I just ran out." Shrugging, she continued: "I didn't really think I'd need to bring along two bottles of foundation or concealer."

"Sorry?" He said with a sheepish smile, reaching out to draw her close to him. "You know you coulda jus' told me to stop."

"You're right, I could've.." she seemingly agreed, "but I wasn't in the right state of mind."

An eyebrow raised as he glanced down at her, "Is that so? I'm really gonna hafta remember that spot." His forehead etched in confusion, "Though I do gotta wonder 'bout somethin'.."

Hazel orbs glinted curiously, "And just what is that?"

"When we first got together.. You said you wanted to take this slow," his shoulders lifted marginally. "An' now I wonder--"

"If I think it's going too fast?" She finished for him, her own shoulders lifting in a shrug. "Honestly, I'm not sure.. And I don't know if I really care anymore."

His curiosity peaked, "An' why's that?"

"Well.." Lita drew her lower lip between her teeth, biting down as she gathered her thoughts. "We've known each other for a good while, lived together for almost five years. And at first, our getting together almost scared me.. But," she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest. "Now, it just seems natural."

"I guess I can see that," he rested his chin atop her head. "But, if you change your mind, jus' say so. I ain't gonna be mad 'bout it."

She half nodded at that, "I'll let you know.. But for now, I think things are going fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Just fine?"

"Okay, so more than fine," she conceeded with a chuckle. "But, who know's that could change at any minute and--"

He cut her off by kissing her, drawing her lower lip between his as he pulled back. "Now don' you even go startin' with all that doubt an' shit. The other day you said we were startin' over."

The former Diva nodded, "I'm sorry.. it's just a habit, I guess." Lita's nose wrinkled, "and I know what I said.. I still stand by it. We are starting over."

"So, no more worryin'.. Right?"

"Right." She perched on tiptoe, hands clasping at the back of his neck to bring his face back to hers. "I'll try to stop all the doubt and shit, as you call it."

"Good," he swept her hair from her face, "'Cos I don' wanna hear it no more.. I know what I want, you know what you want.. That's all there is to it."

Lita nodded her agreement, drawing back after a moment, "I should get dressed though.. Or at least make sure Katie's dressed."

John kissed the tip of her nose, "I jus' need to grab some clothes."

The former Diva sighed content, giving him one finally squeeze before she completely pulled back. And, not to her entire surprise, Katie was half dressed.. Bouncing happily on the bed when the bedroom door opened. She stopped when the door opened, quickly grabbing her pants as her mother made her over. Lita could only shake her head at her daughter's antics, John grabbing the necessary clothes before he exited the bedroom. And once Katie was properly dressed, the four year old went back to bouncing on the bed so Lita could get dressed. Jeff, meanwhile, was torn between packing his suitcase and watching the Scooby Doo marathon.. Until the descision was made for him. He sent a mock pouting look towards the redhead as she turned off the television, Lita then sending a pointed look to the half empty suitcase. And once they were finally packed, the time was now reading 9:45; Katie reminding them all that they still had to get breakfast. As such, the adults made one last check of the suite, gathering the keycards before they made their exit. Jeff handled the check out, while Lita, Katie and John opted to wait outside with the luggage.. A cab hailed when the Cameron native joined them.

**xoxox**

As planned, the first stop for the four was to the train station so they could check in their luggage for the day along with a quick stop at a corner store so Lita could pick up another bottle of foundation.. And once they had that out of the way, they finally sought out breakfast. Though, by this time, brunch seemed like a better option; Jeff voicing his opinion for such as they piled into another cab. And since they were heading towards Central Park first, they sought out brunch in that area.. The adults allowing Katie to pick out a place to eat. They did encounter a good wait at the chosen resturaunt, especially given the fact that it was a Sunday morning in Manhattan. Still, they didn't let that break their current good moods.. Given that the current mood amongst the four was the best of the past few days. For Katie, it was what she had always been used to when she was around these particular adults.. The same could be said for Jeff, while for John and Lita.. It was a welcomed moment of peace. Something that Lita would be able to look back on during her trip next week. It took a good half hour of waiting before they got inside the chosen resturaunt and another fifteen minutes before they were finally seated.. And once that was taken care of, they settled in to finally consume the morning meal. The next order of business, of course, was to see a street artists so they could get their portraits painted.. Jeff stating that it would be a perfect addition for Lita's new house. That got her reluctant agreement to sit for the session and once that was out of the way they were off to Coney Island.

"Alright, short stuff.." Jeff sent a questioning look down to the four year old. "What do you wanna do first?"

Katie, in turn, sent a look up to her mother. "How much time do we got?"

"Four hours, give or take, Katie bug.." Lita tugged at the ends of her ponytail, "We just need to be back at the station before 6:00.. And it's 12:30 right now." Raising an eyebrow she added: "Just remember, the rides and stuff are going to be closed after this month."

The four year old nodded seriously, "I know mommy.. I just wanna go to Deno's Wonder Wheel Park."

Lita grinned at that, "Then that's where we'll go.. Next time we come here, we'll go the Manhattan Children's Museum."

Katie brightened, "Can Auntie Dawn an' Uncle Chris come too?"

"We'll see, Katie bug.." John scooped up the four year old to settle her on his shoulders. "Now, let's get goin'.. Time is a wastin'."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Katie?"

The four year old blinked, blue eyes shining with hope. "Can we go to Disney for Christmas?"

Lita exchanged a look with John before glancing upwards to her daughter. "We'll see Katie.. Getting the time off shouldn't be a problem, but we'll see."

Jeff glanced sideways to the redhead, "If y'all are plannin' on Disney.. Now is prolly the best time to get tickets an' such."

"I know that Jeff," the redhead let out a soft sigh, "but where we spend Christmas also depends on Randy and his family.. I don't want to say yes or no without talking to him first." Her shoulders lifted in a slight shrug, she and Jeff falling back a bit. "Otherwise I'd say yes to her in a heartbeat."

The Cameron native nodded, "An' what 'bout Thanksgivin'?"

"I can't say right now.." Lita bit her lower lip, "John suggested having Thanksgiving at my house.. Just invite everyone there, you know?"

"But?" He sensed her hesitance. "What's botherin' ya 'bout it, Li-Li?"

The former Diva shook her head, "It just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.. I mean, just given how Randy and John are around each other."

"You don't--"

Lita sent her friend a look, "I am not leaving John out of my Thanksgiving plans.. Even if it would make things more comfortable, I can't do that and I won't do that.. Same goes for Randy, I guess.. I can't leave him out for Katie's sake."

Jeff held up his hands in defense, "I understand.. I was just goin' to suggest it anyway since you seem so worried 'bout it already. An' you know me, Beth, Matt an' my dad can be there too."

She sent him a tiny smile, "Thanks Jeff.. I'll probably need you there to keep me from losing my mind."

He opened his mouth to reply, when a tiny body came barreling towards them; Jeff catching the four year old before she collided full on with his legs.

"Mommy, Uncle Jeff!" Katie put her hands on her hips. "We're supposed to be doing this together."

"I know sweetie," Lita sent a reassuring smile to her daughter, "mommy and Uncle Jeff were just talking about Disney.. If you really want to go, we should probably go a few days before Christmas."

John raised an eyebrow in question as he joined the three. "An' jus' why is that?"

"Because, it'll be packed the closer it gets to Christmas." Lita took one of his hands in hers, "it might be a bit tough to get that time off.. But maybe if one of us talks to Stephanie about it soon.."

"I'll see what I can do 'bout that then," he tugged her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist instead. "But, Katie.. If we can't get the time off.. We'll plan for Disney some other time, alright?"

Katie nodded, grabbing Jeff's hand then. "Uncle Jeff? Will you go on the ferris wheel with me?"

"Of course I can," he scooped her up, placing the excited child on his shoulders. "Let's go."

John sent the redhead a questioning look, "So.. What were you an' Jeff really talkin' bout?"

"Disney," she replied first, stopping involuntairly when he did. "Then we talked about Thanksgiving."

At that he nodded, seating himself -- and the redhead in the process -- on a nearby bench. "Well, like I said already.. You could have Thanksgivin' at your place.. But, that ain't for awhile so don' worry 'bout it yet."

"I'm not," at his incredulous look she rolled her eyes. "Trust me.. I'm not. I need to find a place first before I even consider hosting Thanksgiving."

"True," his arms tightened around her waist, the two absently watching Katie and Jeff in the distance. "I'll help ya look, if ya want me to."

She turned slightly, hazel orbs locking with blue. "I'd like that.. It'll keep me from trying to hurt Dawn, since she's also coming with me."

He raised an eyebrow, "An' jus' why would you wanna hurt her?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know.. Something tells me that Dawn is going to give a very detailed opinion on each of the houses I'm supposed to see tomorrow.. And after this weekend, I don't know if I have the patience to deal with her."

John's head inclined at that, "An' just why would you have lost your patience that much, huh? You tryin' to tell me I've been a pain in the ass?"

The former Diva struggled to keep a straight face, "More like a pain in the neck."

John could only roll his eyes in response, resting his chin on her shoulder instead of making any verbal reply. And while they were intending on going a ride or two later, for now they were just content to watch. This was, after all, one of those rare moments they had together. Weekends that were relatively trouble free and for once, a weekend that was Dawn free. Not that they minded having Dawn around.. Just that, sometimes anyway, the New Jersey native could be a pain. And now that Lita was thinking about her dear friend, she thought back to the conversation she had with John last night. The brunette had obviously left out more than a few details to John before the redhead had agreed to move in with the West Newbury native. Of course, they really couldn't do anything about it now, but they could possibly get the answers to the questions they both had. But, that was only a possibility and not a definite.. With Dawn, sometimes there just wasn't a black or white area. It was just who she was and Lita had learned over time to accept it and deal with it. But, in this instance, Lita wanted to know why Dawn had left out details.. The redhead wanted to know her friend's motives, whatever they were...assuming that Dawn had any motives. But, since Dawn wasn't there at that moment, her questions would have to wait.. So rather than think any further on it, Lita resolved to just enjoy the rest of the time they had here. Time that was rare and time that would probably be few and far in between in the upcoming months.


	47. A Place to Call Home

**Disclaimer**: Let's put it this way…it's on my wish list every year but do I own it yet? Nope.

**Spoilers**: None really…unless I can see into the future but… seriously? No.. perhaps some mentions of past storylines and angles though..

**Pairings**: All worked out for plot purposes

**Summary**: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for the applicable stuff…and for something not related at all.. I was using my html editor to write the story, but since I'm lazy, I've switched to Word Processor so I don't have to run the spell check after every three paragraphs. Plus, this program has a word count and my html editor doesn't. Does this do anything to the story? Nope, it just means I'm lazy. Oh yeah.. And the story is set about five years into the future, not four..

**xoxox**

Chapter 47: A Place to Call Home

When they arrived back Sunday night, Lita felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.. Of course, that time, she had been pregnant and Dawn Marie had been with her, not Jeff Hardy. But the motions were still the same…suitcases deposited momentarily on the steps while John unlocked the front door. Katie was asleep in the redhead's arms and Jeff looked to be falling asleep on his feet. And it wasn't like it was that late…but given that they just had a rather full day visiting Deno's Wonder Wheel Park.. And taking into consideration that Katie had insisted on going on nearly every ride there…well, it would make some sense that Jeff was falling asleep. But the trip was behind them now, luggage picked back up, the former Diva making her way inside first to bring Katie upstairs. Jeff trailed up not far behind her, tossing two suitcases into one bedroom before he trudged into the guest room. Lita had just shut the door to Katie's bedroom when she heard the answering machine going off downstairs. She could clearly hear Dawn's voice, the brunette asking about Lita's plans for the weekend, before the message was erased. As the redhead made her way back downstairs, she could hear Victoria calling.. The raven haired Diva wondering if Lita would be able to make it to the anniversary party. The next message up was from Stephanie, the redhead just reaching the living room as the message began. And after she had grabbed the bottled water she had been drinking on the train, Lita joined John on the couch to listen to what Stephanie had to say. It was apparent that Stephanie was in a rush, the message covering a range of things from Lita's return to the travel schedule, her first television appearance, John's recent altercation and what Lita should expect at the meeting three weeks from Thursday. The two blinked in unison at the answering machine before the message was played again.. Lita rolling her eyes as she deleted the message. The former Diva had just uncapped the bottled water when it was taken from her, an eyebrow raising as John took a sip.

Lita snatched the water bottle from his hand, "I was going to drink that, ya know.." Hazel eyes flickered between the bottle and the dark haired wrestler. "Ask, next time, before you just take it."

John rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I ain't four years old.." he maneuvered her shortly to his lap. "An' I bought that bottled water, so technically it's mine."

"For someone who claims they aren't four years old.." She rolled her eyes, trailing off to take a sip of water. "I can't believe the weekend is over already."

An eyebrow raised at that, "An' are you more upset that the weekend is over or what? I mean, all it really means right now, is that Dawn's comin' sometime tomorrow. Which reminds me.. Have ya given any thought 'bout what ya wanna do?"

Lita shrugged, "Not much actually.. I'm just trying to remember the order of houses that we're supposed to see.. And hoping that I have time to see them before Katie needs to be picked up."

"Somehow, I get the feelin' there's more to it than that," he glanced sideways at her, "what's on your mind, babe? An' don' say it's nothing.. I know that look."

Lita moved so she was sitting sideways, her legs resting mostly on the next couch cushion over. "I was actually thinking about May, 2004... mid-May to be specific." One arm draped across his shoulders, "I had been staying with Dawn but.. Then she had another idea."

A small smirk crossed his features, a hand reaching up to remove the ponytail holder. "I told Dawn she was crazy if she thought it would work.. For the record, she's still crazy, but…I guess it did work."

"After the first two months," she pointed out with a wry smile. "But yeah…I'd have to agree, it's worked out pretty well."

Absently, he toyed with the ends of her hair, "We've been through a lot over the past five years.. From your movin' in to getting Katie's room ready.. All the little trips an' whateva with Chris, Dawn an' Jeff, spending the holidays here an' there.."

"And the birthday parties, Katie's baptism.." She ran a hand through his hair, "Katie's birth."

John shuddered slightly, "Don' get me wrong now, Li.. But that was just…I dunno, there was jus' something 'bout that day."

An eyebrow raised, "What about it? You weren't the one in labor and as I recall…you weren't the one that fainted.. Jeff did." She laughed suddenly, "do you remember what the doctor said?"

"'Bout how most women are screamin' 'bout how they're gonna kill the father?" John rolled his eyes, "yeah I remember…I don' remember the half ass excuse I hadta come up wit, but I remember."

"And Dawn throwing a fit in the waiting room because traffic was so bad.." Lita shook her head, "she almost put Chris in the hospital because of that."

He smiled a touch, pushing back a few strands of hair. "Your mom was so happy…an' I'll never forget the look on Jeff's face after he recovered. You woulda thought he the proud father or whateva."

Lita rested her head on his shoulder, "And Dawn was celebrating in the waiting room.. Telling just about everybody she passed that she was an aunt. Jeff was right along side her telling everyone he was an uncle and--"

"Chris was yellin' at them both so they'd shut up." He finished, blue eyes gazing down at her. "An' then when they finally let ya hold her.. The room got so damn packed, both me an' Jeff ended up on the bed while Chris and Dawn were on the other bed."

Lita half nodded, "Standing room only for my mom, my brother and your parents.. Until Dawn told everyone to move so my mom could sit down." She lifted her head, "she wouldn't let go of your thumb, if I recall correctly."

"She didn'.. 'an when I tried to pull my hand away, she started cryin'." He kissed her forehead, "that little girl turned my life upside down. But I can also remember.. I didn' want to go back for the house shows."

"Well, Jeff stayed with me.. Dawn left early to help, plus I had my mom and your mom."

"An' you called me.. Telling me to ask Chris to come take Dawn away." His arms tightened around her waist, John's chin resting on her shoulder. "When I got home, I hardly got any sleep. Plus, my mom was bitchin' at me 'bout how the house wasn't baby proof."

She twitched, "Would you mind not speaking into my neck?"

"No, I wouldn't actually." John pulled back long enough to smirk at her, "an' unless you can fight your way outta here.. You're stuck."

The former Diva rolled her eyes in response, her free arm joining the other to wrap awkwardly around his shoulders and neck. He kept one arm around her waist, the other relenting so he could rest a hand on her hip. And while Jeff had started coming downstairs to watch TV., he stopped in his tracks when caught sight of the two on the couch. Of course, it wouldn't have been nearly as bad as the one time he had accidentally walked in on Lita and Matt… but still, the Cameron native wanted to give the two their privacy. Added to that, he wouldn't be able to carry on a conversation with either John or Lita.. Since their mouths seemed to be too pre-occupied at the moment. He lingered on the stairs a minute longer before turning to head back to the guest room. Jeff stopped once on his way back, opening the door carefully to Katie's room. And after assuring himself that she was still sleeping soundly, he padded back into the guest room to sleep…or count the patterns in the ceiling until he feel asleep. Whatever the case, it wasn't too long before he heard John and Lita walking up the stairs, Jeff debating for a moment before he closed his eyes.

**xoxox**

The next morning, Jeff was the last one to wake up.. Padding down the stairs to find Lita in the kitchen while John and Katie were sitting at the table. The four year old remained at the table until she caught sight of her beloved 'uncle', mock admonishing him for sleeping so late. In turn, Jeff informed his niece that he had been awake for awhile…and that he would've been down sooner if he didn't have to re-pack his suitcase. The Cameron native scooped up the four year old, the two re-settling at the table with John. And while the three waited for breakfast, Lita discussed the days plans. After dropping Katie off at pre-k, the next stop would be the airport to drop off Jeff and pick up Dawn. Following that, Lita was supposed to meet up with the real estate agent in Boston to see the apartment before heading over to Wellesley. The next stop would be Middleton followed by Essex before heading back to pick up Katie. At least that was the plan.. But the actual turn of events would depend on traffic and how long they spent looking at each place on the realtors list. It was over breakfast, that John informed the redhead about a few houses in the classifieds…all located in nearby Amesbury.

"How nearby is Amesbury?"

John set down the paper, "About fifteen to twenty minutes."

Lita bit her lip in thought, "Well that would work out well with Katie's pre-k situation, but there's still other houses to look at and--"

"Can we move there mommy?" Katie blinked, blue eyes wide with hope. "Can we…please?"

Lita sent her daughter a gentle smile, "Like I've told you before, Katie bug.. It all depends on what mommy can afford."

"But, it wouldn't hurt to look right?" Jeff shrugged, fork poised over his plate, "I mean, like ya just said.. You'd be able to keep Katie in the same pre-k.. at least until you're back on the roster."

The redhead nodded, "I was planning on just dropping her to part-time enrollment actually. Or if my mom could be convinced to move, she could always live with us." Hazel eyes flickered to John, "how many bedrooms is it?"

"Well, there are a few for sale.. Two are five bedroom an' there are three with four bedrooms." He handed the folded newspaper over to her. "From what I read, most of 'em have a garage plus a basement."

"Hmm.." Lita took a sip of her coffee, "I could finally have a playroom for Katie…all of the toys and stuffed animals seem to be taking over her room. But I wouldn't be able to see any of these houses until next week."

"We could come back early, mommy."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were looking forward to your trip, short stuff. If ya come back early, you won't be able to see everything."

"I am, uncle Jeff.. But," Katie sighed over dramatically, taking a gulp of her milk before she replied. "I wanna see the houses with Mommy."

Lita shook her head, "I have to call the real estate agents first, Katie.. Plus, it would be rude if I just cancelled part of the trip without talking to Randy."

"Why? You hadta cancel that one time with Auntie Dawn.. She said she--"

"That's because you were sick, Katie." Lita nodded to the bowl of untouched cereal in front of the four year old. "Why don't you eat your breakfast before your cereal gets soggy."

Katie heaved a sigh, "Yes mommy.."

The remainder of breakfast was almost in silence…save for the few sounds of the four eating and the occasional burp. And once everyone was finished and the dishes were cleared, Katie retrieved her backpack from the hall closet.

"I'm sorry if I put ya under any pressure," John sent a sideways glance to the redhead. "I jus' saw the houses an' figured you might wanna know."

Lita shrugged, "It's not a big deal John, so don't worry.. If anything, it could get me out of that trip a day or two early."

He nodded, waiting until she had set the last dish in the dish rack to dry. "What do you think of movin' to Amesbury though? I mean sure, I'm gonna say yeah.. Go take a look, mostly for selfish reasons, but this is your choice."

"I know," she wiped her hands on her pants, the two heading back upstairs to make sure Katie was brushing her teeth. "And I'm thinking about it.. I don't know where me and Katie will end up yet, but I guess Amesbury is a possibility."

"You an' Katie leave on Wednesday right?"

Lita nodded, leaning against the wall to observe her daughter. "And we're supposed to be in St. Louis until next Tuesday." She sent him a questioning look, "which set of house shows are you on this week?"

John shrugged, "I have no clue actually.. I would think the Smackdown set since I'm on Smackdown this week but.. I can't say for sure until I talk to Stephanie or Shane."

"I hope it is the Smackdown set," she smiled thinly, "that's the same that Randy's scheduled for.. .and I have a feeling that Katie and I will either be backstage if not in the audience."

Standing next to her, he nodded. "I'll find out tomorrow…an' once I know what's goin' on, I'll call."

An eyebrow raised then, "If Katie and I are backstage, that means no fighting.."

John rolled his eyes as he pulled her in front of him, "An' like I done told ya already.. He started it, not the other way around. An' it wasn't like I didn' give him enough warnings to get out."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "Not the point John.."

"I love you.." he said with an innocent smile, "lighten up Li, it ain't like I broke his nose. I almost did, but I didn't."

The former Diva shook her head, "Still not the point.." resting her cheek on his chest, she continued: "I realize this might be asking a lot, but could you please refrain from hitting him again?"

John smirked, "I ain't gonna make ya no promises that I can't keep.. But, unless he provokes me, I ain't gonna touch him."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, the redhead gently dislodging herself from his grasp so she could brush her teeth. She was soon joined by the West Newbury native and once that task had been completed, the two trekked back downstairs. Both Katie and Jeff were standing near the back door, a backpack and a suitcase between them. John grabbed the car keys while Lita, Jeff and Katie exited the house.. The four soon on their way to drop off Katie at pre-k and Jeff at the airport. Of course, dropping off Katie resulted in one of her usual drama routines…the four year old clinging to her 'uncles' neck before she skipped inside her classroom. On the way to the airport, Lita and John discussed the plans for that night…eventually deciding to have Dawn watch Katie at the house so they could go out. Granted, they didn't know what they would do, but it would least give them some time together before Lita and Katie left for St. Louis.

**xoxox**

With Jeff safely on the way to North Carolina and with Dawn now in tow; the next stop was the realtors office so Lita could start the round of house tours. She did let it be known that she wasn't crazy about the idea of living right in Boston, but the real estate agent had been rather persistent about it. On the way to the realtors office, Lita also informed Dawn about the houses in Amesbury while Dawn handed over a few brochures from the San Antonio area. The New Jersey native also let her friend know that, Victoria would send a few brochures by mail and that she would look for a few places in Florida. After that, conversation came to a halt…save for Dawn's request to stop at the nearest coffee shop or something similar so she could get some caffeine in her system. John conceded easily to that request, the three getting cups of coffee before they went to see the real estate agent. And once they got there…Dawn decided to ask the real estate agent a few questions about the houses. More specifically, she asked if this particular office dealt with any houses in Amesbury.

"Dawn.." Lita hissed under her breath, "what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

The brunette shot her a look that clearly read 'duh'. "What does it look like I'm doing? If this office also handles the Amesbury area, you might as well see when the houses are open for viewing."

The redhead sighed, "I understand that, but I can't make any appointments to see houses this weekend without talking to Randy.. Me and Katie are heading to St. Louis and we'll be there from this Wednesday to next Tuesday."

"Screw Randy," Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder, "your housing situation is a little more important than a trip to St. Louis."

"Dawn.. I really don't think now is the best time to explain why it would be rude to cancel this trip." Lita raised an eyebrow, "so if you could please--"

"We have four houses.." the agent paused, eyes squinting at the computer screen. "Ten houses in Amesbury…three are available for immediate viewing, while the remaining aren't open until the weekend." Glancing directly at Lita, he added: "If you'd like, we can re-arrange the schedule for today."

An eyebrow quirked in interest, "Can I cancel the appointments in Essex and Middleton?"

The agent nodded, hands poised over the keyboard to make the corrections when he paused. "Oh.. Never mind.. There are four houses open for viewing today."

"Then cancel the one in Wellesley too.." Lita sat back in her seat, "we'll just see the apartment in Boston and the four houses in Amesbury."

The agent raised an eyebrow, "I must've forgotten to call about that.. The apartment in Boston was rented this weekend, so it'll just be the houses in Amesbury…unless of course, you'd like to see more apartments in Boston then--"

"Just the houses in Amesbury please," Dawn spoke up before Lita could agree otherwise. "We're on a bit of a tight schedule."

"I thought it was just her," he pointed to Lita, "and a child that would be--"

"Don't mind her," Lita sent Dawn a pointed look, "she's just here to give her advice…older sister. And yes, your information is correct.. The house is for myself and my four year old daughter."

The agent nodded, "According to this listing.. One of these houses has a playroom, finished basement, backyard but, it has no garage.." glancing to the redhead he added: "Four bedroom too."

Lita's interest perked, "Can we see that one first then? I mean, I know most people don't immediately like the first house they see but.. I'd like to see this one first."

Her agent turned the computer monitor so she could see pictures. "As you can see.. There's an eat-in kitchen, formal dining room, family room, living room.." he waited for the slide show to continue. "And upstairs there are four bedrooms, master bathroom, plus one full bathroom.. Fireplace in the living room, full bathroom and half bathroom downstairs."

Dawn and Lita exchanged a look, the two women seemingly impressed with what they saw so far.

"And here's the bay window in the living room.. The backyard," the agent waited a moment, "two car garage plus space in front.. And the finished basement."

Lita hesitated a moment before asking the dreaded price question. "How much is it?"

"429,000.." Her agent turned the monitor back to it's proper position. "Which you'd do a mortgage for, of course, but that's only if you decided you like this house." He paused as he moved to the next listing, "and here's another four bedroom, with a two car garage, basement…and the asking price is 417, 900. And we have another four bedroom, detached garage with the listing price of 355,000.. Plus this one here.."

"Why don't we look at the first three." Lita rested her hands in her lap, "if there's anything else that catches my eye.. I'll make another appointment."

The agent nodded, "I'll just print out these listings, along with a few others in the area… same price range?"

The redhead nodded in turn, her attention falling to Dawn as the agent exited the office. "Well.. Looks like there are two potential houses there.."

"At least," the brunette squeezed her friends hand. "I'm sure you'll find something, Li.."

John smirked, "It's just too bad Katie couldn't be here.. She wanted to see the houses too."

"Speaking of Katie," Lita sent Dawn a questioning look, "can you watch her tonight?"

Dawn smiled, "You know I can.. And I promise, no looking through your stuff this time." Her expression turned serious for a moment, "which reminds me.. I have something that belongs to you.."

An eyebrow raised at that, "Really? And just what do you have of mine?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly, "Something I was going to use for torment and torture purposes but…I changed my mind."

John and Lita shook their heads at that, the redhead replying: "Well for whatever reasons that made you change your mind, I'm glad you did.. Though, I wish you didn't take it in the first place--"

"Here we are," the agent handed a file folder to the former Diva. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"We're ready," Lita tucked the file folder under her arm as she stood. "As my sister said, we're kinda on a tight schedule."

John grabbed her hand before she could make another move, "You don't have to look in Amesbury.."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Well…maybe I want to. It'd be convenient for Katie's pre-k… and we wouldn't be moving very far."

He brought her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "I understand that, but I'm just sayin' it anyway. Though, I do gotta wonder.. What do ya need a four bedroom house?"

The redhead shrugged, the two soon joining Dawn and the agent outside. "Well, if my mom does move in with me, one bedroom would be for her.. The other two, I'm intending on using as guest rooms or an office or a playroom or something." She rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I just have this feeling that Jeff'll be visiting a lot or Dawn or--"

"Me?" He suggested with a grin, "or am I not invited?"

Lita smiled, "You wouldn't be sleeping in the guest rooms."

He kissed her quickly, the car keys brought out from his pants pocket so he, Lita and Dawn could get a move on. The three following behind the real estate agent's vehicle for the near hour ride to Amesbury.. Dawn and Lita chit chatting about the redhead's move and her re-joining the WWE. The two also discussed the houses, Lita handing over the file folder so the brunette could look over the available listings. And after she had read them over, the New Jersey native decided that she would tell Victoria to not send the brochures for the houses in Florida. While she couldn't read Lita's mind, Dawn seemed pretty certain that the former Diva would be moving to Amesbury.. And if not to one of the houses they were going to see, then probably one of the ones listed. Which was why it wasn't too much of a surprise when they pulled up to the first house.. The redhead showing her approval of the raised Ranch style home. The smile on her face grew when they went inside, Dawn nodding her own approval when Lita glanced back.


	48. Moving On and Looking Back

**Disclaimer**: Let's put it this way…it's on my wish list every year but do I own it yet? Nope.

**Spoilers**: None really…unless I can see into the future but… seriously? No.. perhaps some mentions of past storylines and angles though..

**Pairings**: All worked out for plot purposes

**Summary**: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?

**Notes**: All in the previous chapters. . I'm slowly inching to the halfway point for this story.. Thank goodness for that.. I think it's the halfway point…hmm.. Methinks I should consult my outline.

**xoxox**

Chapter 48: Moving on and Looking Back

While Lita hadn't signed any contract yet for the house; both the real estate agent and the redhead were pretty certain that she would be moving into the third house they had seen that afternoon. It had been much like the first one, but, the asking price was cheaper. The real estate agent also pointed out that there were a few other houses on the market, both four bedroom and one five bedroom if Lita wanted to come back. Of course, he did mention that the five bedroom would need a little work done.. But it provided more living space than any of the other houses with relatively the same price. Like the others, the five bedroom also had a two car garage, attached to the house instead of detached. It wasn't until the real estate agent touched on the ample backyard, in ground pool, finished basement, full attic and fenced property that the redhead finally showed more interest. Her agent also let her know that the repairs necessary were that two rooms needed wallpaper, the family room needed new carpeting and the outside needed to be re-painted. The current owners were offering to take care of the repairs, but only if the prospective buyer was willing to wait a little while. And when Lita asked, her agent informed her that it could be anywhere between two weeks to a month. All that really meant though, was that Lita and Katie would be at their current place of residence a little bit longer then expected. Dawn also let the redhead know that she and Katie were more than welcomed to stay with her and Chris for as long as they needed.. Lita informing the brunette that she would certainly keep the offer in mind. Having that window of time, also meant that Lita would be able to get in touch with her mother about the possibility of relocating.. And of course give her the time to find furniture, plus the important task of renting a moving van. Both John and Dawn had scoffed when Lita thought of hiring movers, the two quick to point out that Lita had plenty of people she could ask if she needed help. Aside from the two present, Lita could certainly count on Matt, Jeff, Chris, Victoria and Tyson.. Possibly Shane, Stephanie and Adam if she really needed that many people. As the redhead recalled, it had been Jeff and Dawn who had helped her move originally.. Only that time, she had mostly clothing and a few personal belongings with her. This time around, there were numerous clothes from both herself and Katie, Katie's furniture plus all of Katie's personal belongings. As far as her own personal belongings were concerned… Lita was tempted to just throw most of them away.

With John picking up Katie; Lita and Dawn took some time to catch up. "I know you're probably gonna blow up at me," the brunette reached into her jacket pocket, "but I need to give you this back." Wordlessly, she handed over an envelope, "and if you're wondering, I got my hands on that the same night I watched Katie."

An eyebrow raised warily, Lita accepting the envelope. "First things first, I want to know why you took it.. Don't expect for me to not get mad at you, because I already am." Shrugging slightly she added: "Maybe you can offer a good justification or something but--"

"Like I said earlier, I was going to give it to someone.." Dawn pushed back a few strands of loose hair. "Specifically, I was going to give it to Randy."

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, "Why? Dawn, if he's going to read this.. I'd like to be the one to give it to him."

Dawn hesitated a moment, "I wanted to get someone back.. And Randy was just the easiest target so.."

Lita shook her head, "So you took matters into your hands, without thinking about what could happen if Randy did get this letter? I mean sure, this was written when I first left but.." The former Diva eyed her friend cautiously, "everything is complicated enough as is."

Dawn nodded, "Which is why I brought it back.. I'm sorry that I took it in the first place…I just.."

"Look.. You're not my favorite person right now, but at the same time." Lita stuffed the envelope into one of her pockets. "I appreciate you bringing this back.. Almost enough to overlook the fact that you took it in the first place, but I'm still pissed."

"I know and I'm sorry.." the brunette sighed, "I'll stop going through your stuff.. "

"Which you said last time this happened.."

"And I haven't," Dawn stated quickly in her defense. "And I won't.. I promise.. You're my best friend and I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry I pissed you off." An eyebrow raised slightly, "is that a hickey?"

Lita removed her red locks from the confines of the ponytail. "Not that it's your business, but yes.. I thought it had faded enough."

Dawn smirked, "It's a good thing you're hair was down earlier.. Otherwise, that real estate agent may have found something else to talk about other than houses."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Or it could've just made for some very interesting conversation.. And it's a good thing that Katie didn't come with us." Lita paused, preparing to say more when she heard the back door opening. "I'm just gonna go bring this upstairs."

Dawn nodded, watching as the redhead moved from the living room; her feet just hitting the stairs as Katie and John entered the living room.

"Auntie Dawn!" Katie exclaimed jubilantly, the four year old launching herself into the brunette's lap. "I missed you!" She hugged her 'aunt' fiercely, "where's Uncle Chris?"

Dawn ruffled the four year olds hair. "Uncle Chris had to work today, sweetie.. So it's just Auntie Dawn."

Katie blinked, "Are you babysitting for me tonight?"

Dawn quirked an eyebrow, "And what gives you that idea, Katie bug?"

"Because," Katie moved from Dawn's lap. "That's what always happens when you're here."

"Not always," Lita reminded her daughter as she made her way back downstairs. "But, yes.. Auntie Dawn is babysitting you tonight." Smiling she added: "Why don't you go to the bathroom and mommy will get your snack ready."

Dawn sent a sly look between John and Lita. "So, I take it the trip to New York City went well?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Not like you're thinking, dearie.. But yeah, it went pretty well." She paused as if to say more, but found herself unable to speak. An eyebrow quirking at the dark haired wrestler. "Hello to you too."

John waited for her to turn so she was facing Dawn, his chin soon resting on the redhead's shoulder. "Did she show you this one?" Smirking slightly, he tugged the collar of Lita's shirt down. "An' I think there's another one--"

Dawn shook her head, "Just pretty well, huh Li?"

Lita slapped at John's hand. "I really don't think that was necessary, John.." She re-adjusted her shirt, "and yes.. Pretty well. We saw one musical, Katie and Jeff went to two, we went to Central Park and Coney Island."

"And you two sorted yourselves out," Dawn stated the obvious. "For a longer period of time this around, I hope.."

"Mommy… can I have cookies?" Katie soon appeared on the landing of the stairs. "Daddy said I could have cookies…"

"Did he really.." Lita dislodged herself from John's arms. "So if he already said yes, why are you asking mommy?"

Katie glanced first to her father figure, "'Cos daddy said you would say no."

Lita smiled to her daughter, grabbing a bag of chips and a juice box. "And that's because I don't want you to spoil your dinner.. If you want cookies, you can have them after dinner."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Daddy says you found a house." Katie swept her bangs from her eyes, "where is it?"

The former Diva set down the juice box and a handful of chips. "I might have found one Katie, nothing's definite yet.. And the house is Amesbury."

The four year old continued to ask questions about the potential house while she ate her snack.. Lita fielding each question to the best of her ability, while Dawn brought over the folder with the house pictures in it. Having the pictures helped Katie immensely.. The dark haired blonde girl intently requesting that her mother choose this house. Lita also mentioned that she would be asking her mom to move in with them.. Katie brightening considerably at the prospect. Of course, the former Diva was a bit hesitant about asking her mom to move.. Not that she and her mother didn't get along or anything like that, just that she didn't want to put that kind of pressure on her mother. While it would certainly make things easier for Lita when she started traveling with the rosters again.. It would also mean that her mother would have to re-locate from her current home. Still, it wasn't like she couldn't take Katie with her on the road, but at the same time, it would be more convenient if she had a babysitter for her. Or if she could just keep Katie in pre-K on the days she was on the road. At the same time, Lita wasn't really looking forward to the prospect of having to spend time away from her daughter.

**xoxox**

Once her snack was finished, Katie requested a visit to the playground.. John and Lita easily agreeing to the four year olds wish. On the way to the playground, Dawn received a phone call from Chris.. The blonde man merely wanting to check in with her and see how things were going. He also wanted to let John know that he needed to call Stephanie to find out about his match for tomorrow night. And just as Dawn was ending her phone call, John received a phone call from Stephanie. Just as Chris had stated, the brunette wanted to speak with him about his match for tomorrow.. And the upcoming storyline that creative was working on. The cell phone was passed next to Lita, the redhead informed that she would either substitute for Lillian or have a stint alongside Coach and the King for commentary. And while Lita preferred the latter, she knew the former was definite possibility. The redhead had done that when she had returned from her neck injury.. Though that time around, it had been Heat with Coach. This time around it would be RAW with Coach and the King. Whatever the case, Lita was prepared to do either or… but mentioned her preference to Stephanie before the call was ended.

Dawn sent her a questioning look, "So.. What did Steph want?"

Lita half shrugged, "It was about what I'll be doing when I get back.. According to Stephanie, I'll either be a part of the RAW broadcast team or I'll take over for Lillian for a bit."

"And after that?" Dawn smoothed back a few locks of loose hair from her face. "Or do you not know yet?"

Lita smirked, "After that I start managing again.. With the option to get back in the ring and compete, but I'm not sure if I want to do that just yet."

Dawn nodded, "That'll come in time I guess.. Maybe after being around it again, you'll want to compete." An eyebrow quirked, "So who are you managing?"

"John actually.." Lita jammed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Stephanie gave me the choice of managing either John or Randy.. Given the circumstances, I thought John would probably be the better decision."

Dawn smiled slightly at that, "Or it could not be.. Given how much you two have in common and what not."

Lita smiled dryly, "That's what I was thinking.. But, it could work. I'm really wondering how it could work but that's not to say it won't."

The brunette Diva scoffed, "If the first time you two met was any indication? I'd say no chance in hell. I think it was for a party or something.. John was there because Randy had invited him."

"I know." The two women settled on a bench, watching idly as Katie dragged her father figure towards the slide. "I wanted to kill Randy for inviting him to that party."

Dawn nodded, "The two of you clashed right after John decided to change the music. And as I recall, it only got worse from there.. For about the next two months at least."

Lita smiled thinly, "Well if you hadn't dragged his annoying ass with you every time you came to visit me, it wouldn't have been so bad. Or if Randy hadn't invited him along for nearly every vacation.."

Dawn shrugged, the brunette sitting back. "What can I say.. It made for some really good entertainment. Especially on the car rides between shows, because you two would argue so much that Randy usually ended up pulling the car over."

The former Diva laughed, "Nothing was worse than the one trip during the Christmas break. One hotel room and it was the two of us, John, Randy, Chris, Vikki, Ty and Adam."

"There were a few worse then that actually.." Dawn smirked, "or are you already forgetting the disaster that was a camping trip? It was me, you, Chris, John and Jeff. Vikki, Ty, Lillian, Shawn and Randy were supposed to meet us at the campsite."

Lita nodded slowly, "Vikki, Ty, Lillian and Shawn ended up coming a day late, it rained the entire time we were there and we almost lost the tents."

"Which meant that you, Jeff and Chris just had to go mud sliding.." Dawn pursed her lips in thought, "I think Vikki and Ty joined the three of you after awhile.."

Lita nodded shortly, "They did. .and instead of taking showers to get the mud off, we jumped in the lake. The five of us ended up sick and then Chris got you sick, Tyson and Vikki got Lillian and Shawn sick."

"And you got John sick." Dawn shrugged slightly, "which probably wouldn't have happened if he hadn't tried to take care of you but.."

"I know.. And instead of heading back home or whatever, we all stayed up there." Lita swept her hair from her face, a small frown forming. "Randy and I got into a huge fight when I got back."

"About what?" Dawn rolled her eyes, "if he had actually been there then--"

Lita shook her head, "It wasn't about that.. He just wanted to know why I didn't skip the camping trip. I told him it was because I wanted to spend time with my friends.. And then I asked him why he didn't go."

An eyebrow raised, "So what did he have to say for himself?"

Lita half shrugged, "I think he had an appearance or something that he couldn't miss. I can't remember now though. I do remember that it just got worse the next day, because I had run into John after Randy and I fought."

Dawn nodded knowingly, "And knowing Randy he probably jumped to conclusions or something.."

"He did.. It got even worse after John tried to come to my defense." Lita inwardly sighed, "Randy wouldn't talk to me for almost two days."

"I'm surprised you two didn't break up.. Just given how your fights usually ended." Dawn sent her friend a look, "what happened anyway?"

Lita smiled dryly, "We did break up.. And then we got back together three days later. Sometimes I wonder why we bothered to break up but.." the former Diva trailed off with a shrug. "Not much I can really do about it now, ya know?"

Dawn rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Believe me, a lot of us wondered the same thing.. Or how you two had gotten together in the first place."

"Long story," the former Diva replied quite simply. "One that I really don't feel like getting into right now so.." She gestured towards John and Katie. "And besides which.. It looks like Katie wants some more company."

The brunette took the hint, the two women taking their time from moving from the bench to the swings.

"Auntie Dawn?"

Dawn settled on a swing next to the four year old. "Yes sweetie.."

Blue eyes blinked, "Can you an' Uncle Chris come with us to Disney?"

An eyebrow raised in question, "That all depends on when, Katie bug.. And if Auntie Stephanie will give us all the time off."

"Katie wants to go before Christmas," John explained shortly. "Maybe Lil an' Shawn can come along too."

Dawn nodded, "You can also invite Vikki and Ty.. I'm sure it'd be a lot of fun, but it all depends on Stephanie and Shane."

"And Uncle Jeff," Katie added to the growing guest list. "I wanna go see Mickey an' Goofy an' Minnie an' Belle an--"

"Why don't you tell Auntie Dawn what you're going to be for Halloween.." Lita suggested gently, "maybe she can help you too."

In turn, Katie informed her Aunt that she was going to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast.. And when Dawn asked why, the four year old stated it was because of the musical. Katie further went on to give her Aunt a 'synopsis' of the musical.. Or at least what she could remember. For her part, Dawn listened on patiently to the child's excited babble.. Before informing her that she would love to help her with her Halloween costume. The topic then changed to a past WWE Halloween party.. A certain Vanilla Ice costume brought up before John quickly changed the subject. Not that it was overly bad memory or anything like that, just that it was something he had moved on from. Whatever the case, the four continued to chat about Halloween costumes, trick or treating and other Halloween plans until Lita decided it was time to go back. Granted, she and John hadn't figured out what they were going to do that night…but the redhead figured they could figure it out when they got into Boston.

**xoxox**

When the four got back to the house, Lita went upstairs to take a shower, leaving John to figure out the plans for that night. And once the redhead was done with that shower, Dawn came upstairs to let her know that all she and John would be doing was heading into Boston. The former Diva tried to get more information to that, but to no avail.. Dawn feigning indifference. Of course that revelation just left Lita feeling a little wary.. Especially since they would be going into Boston where there was nothing short of something to do. Of course, Lita did have her own personal preferences.. Mostly staying away from the numerous nightclubs in Boston…and John knew that. At the same time, they never really had the chance to just go somewhere without Katie.. Save for the recent trip to New York but that had only been for one night. And now with Lita re-joining the WWE, they would seemingly have less time to just go out like 'normal' people. The other thing she had to wonder about was where they were going to eat. The last place Lita wanted to go that night was a particular restaurant that Randy had chosen on his first visit.

Lita bit her lower lip, "Can't you at least tell me something? I'd like to know so I can get dressed."

Dawn shrugged, "Sorry Li.. But all he told me was that you two were going into Boston."

The redheaded woman rolled her eyes, quipping sarcastically: "Well that really helps."

"Relax," John spoke up from the doorway, "I had to make a reservation."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "Which applies to just about every place in Boston.. So no, that doesn't help."

Dawn shook her head, "I'll just go downstairs.. Keep an eye on Katie."

The redhead turned her attention to John. "So, where are we going? I know full well I can't go anywhere in a bathrobe."

"You could, but people would 'prolly think you're crazy." John smirked slightly, "an' at least this time, you're wearin' your own bathrobe."

"Which makes all the difference in the world," damp locks were released from the towel on her head. "So can you tell me where we're going or are you just going to keep me guessing?"

The brown haired wrestler shrugged, "I could jus' keep ya guessin' but I have a feelin' that'll only make ya mad."

"Well?" Lita prompted, one foot tapping impatiently. "Spit it out already."

He raised his hands in mock defense, moving until he was seated on the bed. "Dang woman.. Learn some patience." John smiled innocently at her withering glare. "I got us reservations at the Sol Azteca."

The former Diva perked, "Sol Azteca? How did you manage that.. They're usually packed."

John huffed, "An' the main reason we usually can't get a reservation, is 'cos we've got so many damn people along with us. But, since it's just us this time 'round.."

Lita grinned, "We haven't been back there in months.."

"Last time we went, was for your birthday." He motioned for her to come closer, the redhead soon finding herself seated on his lap. "I had to call three months in advance to make sure we had a table."

"Well, I can't help it .. It's my favorite Mexican restaurant in Boston."

"I know," his arms banded tightly around her waist. "That's why I wanted to get a reservation there."

Lita eyed him warily, "And what about after?"

John shrugged, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well there's Jillian's nearby .. I figured we could there before we head back home."

The redhead nodded slowly, "Which means one of us isn't drinking tonight. Because taking a taxi from here to Boston is too much."

"We'll figure it out," he nipped her ear lobe. "Or if it all comes down to it, we can stay overnight. Though, it would be better if we come back home tonight, considerin' I don't know when my flight leaves tomorrow."

Lita's nose wrinkled, "I wish you didn't have to go back tomorrow.. But, I know you have to and that you can't miss any more days."

"Yeah well.. Comes with the territory or whateva. But, speakin' of that kinda stuff.." He waited until she had moved sideways, "Stephanie told me I'll be on the Smackdown schedule for this week an' possibly the next."

The former Diva nodded, "Which means Smackdown house shows, so you'll be in the St. Louis area."

"You got it," he kissed her forehead, "an' like I told ya before, I won't start anything with that asshole."

An eyebrow raised at that, her hands clasping at the back of his neck. "I never said you were going to start anything, John.. I just asked that you please refrain from hitting him."

He shrugged, "So long as he don't start shit with me, I ain't gonna go near him. Now, if he hits me, it'll be in defense. But he's too much of a pansy ass to something that stupid, 'cos he knows I'll kick his ass."

Lita giggled at the look on his face, "Is that what happened last time?"

John raised an eyebrow, "You doubting me? Shit, ya can ask Dawn.. She was there."

"I'm not doubting you," one hand threaded through his hair. "I just don't want to see it happening again. I know that's probably impossible, but.."

"I told ya I wouldn't start anything with him," resting his forehead against hers, he continued: "An' I won't.. it's if he starts something with me.. Then there's gonna be a problem an' I'll let my fists solve it."

"So violent," she chastised playfully, Lita stealing a kiss before she tried to move. "I need you to let go though.. I have to get dressed still."

"I know ya do," his grip didn't relent from her waist. "But that don' me I hafta let ya go at this second, does it?"

Lita wiggled, her hands coming to rest over his. "I need to get dressed."

"An' now you're encouraging me." Blue eyes twinkled with mischief and something else. "But ya do have a point.. You need to get dressed and I need to take a shower."

He loosened his arms, Lita thinking she was free before he pulled her back; his mouth crashing over hers before she could protest. John kept one hand on her hip, the other moving to tangle in her still damp hair. And as much as she realized she did have to get dressed…and the fact that Katie was just downstairs, Lita found herself not caring as she felt his tongue sliding over her lower lip. She parted mouth willingly, tongues tangling as she shifted her position so she was partly straddling him. Of course, she soon realized that probably wasn't the wisest move on her part.. Since she was still wearing a bathrobe and only a bathrobe. That part of her mind clicked when she felt a hand on her now exposed thigh, Lita's hands coming to rest on his chest to put some distance between them. She did her best to ignore the heated look in his eyes, calmly informing him that she had to get dressed, he had to shower and get dressed.. And on top of that, Katie was downstairs. The former Diva stole another kiss before she moved, squeaking slightly when he slapped her ass. Soon enough though, she found herself alone in the bedroom, Lita using that time to get dressed before John returned.


	49. The Stories They Tell

**Disclaimer**: Let's put it this way…it's on my wish list every year but do I own it yet? Nope.

**Spoilers**: None really…unless I can see into the future but… seriously? No.. perhaps some mentions of past storylines and angles though..

**Pairings**: All worked out for plot purposes

**Summary**: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?

**Notes**: I've probably said this, but for the story everyone is in their mid to late twenties, with one or two exceptions.. Age differences are lowered…simply because it makes it easier for me. For example, if Lita turns 28 on her next birthday in the story, she would've been 22 or 23 when she had gotten pregnant.. Make sense? Also, obviously I don't know if they're holding Diva searches every year, so.. I'm going with the two most recent and ignoring the firings of a few Diva's to comprise the women's division. And, I can't recall the exact release date of Lita's autobiography, but… for sake of the fiction, it's been pushed up earlier. And one more thing.. The whole Matt/Amy/Adam thing, obviously doesn't happen or couldn't happen in this story. Clarifying all that now, so don't ask about it later… I'm also ignoring Lita's knee injury from NYR and Randy's shoulder surgery and altering when he won the title belt so it'll fit into the plot.. clear as mud?. good.

**xoxox**

Chapter 49: The Stories They Tell

While John and Lita were heading into Boston, Dawn and Katie were settling in for dinner at the house. Or rather, Dawn was waiting for their food to arrive, the four year old having requested pizza. Granted, the brunette did have some reservations about that request, but Katie re-assured her 'aunt' that it was okay.. Pointing out, that at least once a week if not more, she and her mother ordered a cheese pizza. Dawn soon reminded herself that Lita hadn't had to worry about watching what she ate every day. She did know that the former Diva did watch her diet out of habit anyway…but now she was a bit more lenient. That was partly due from habit and the routine of being in the WWE and partly from living with someone who was currently employed by the WWE. Thanks to John, the redhead hadn't slipped from her previous dietary habits completely.. Dawn knowing this because Lita had complained on more then a few occasions. But that really didn't factor into tonight, which meant that she and the four year old could enjoy their pizza without having to listen to any lecture about how unhealthy it was. Stephanie and Shane were constantly on people's cases about their diets.. Insisting that all superstars abide by the rules set down by a nutritionist they consulted with. That had become a near nightmare for the brunette.. Dawn already careful about the foods she ate while the nutritionist suggested a complete change in diet. Luckily, the New Jersey native had compromised with the well meaning woman, Dawn 'allowed' to keep her existing diet. Chris had his diet changed completely, the blonde man not at all happy about it. John had been among a handful who had been spared any changes to their diets, the nutritionist deciding that they would be used as role models for proper dietary habits. Of course, more then a few wrestlers and Diva's had questioned why it was necessary to bring in a nutritionist when the majority of them were already watching their diets. Idly, Dawn wondered if Lita was aware of this new policy.. Or if the redheaded woman even cared. If Lita were planning on competing again, the brunette reasoned that yes…she would care about the changes in policy. The brunette felt that Lita would go back to competing again. And it wasn't like the women's division was lacking in numbers.. Just that it had been stale for the better part of the last two years. The main holders of the title belt were Trish, Victoria, Molly and Jazz.. Nidia, Christy and herself holding it once. There had also been talk of adding a tag-team belt to the division.. But that was only possible if they had another wrestler or two. With Lita returning they would have at least one…even if she hadn't been competing for almost five years.

"Auntie Dawn?" Katie brushed her hair back from her face, blue eyes peering intently at her 'aunt'. "What did my mommy do before?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Before what Katie?" the four year old blinked, and Dawn bit her lip. "You mean before you were born?"

The four year old nodded, "Uh huh.. I asked mommy an' she didn't tell me."

Dawn smiled softly, "Before you were born.. Your mommy did what I'm doing and what Auntie Vicki does." Eyes shining lightly with pride she added: "your mommy was a wrestler, Katie bug."

"Oh," Katie breathed softly. "Then why doesn't mommy talk about it?"

The brunette seemed hesitant, her hands clasping together as she rested them on the table. "Sometimes, grown ups don't like to talk about things because .. It makes them sad. I'm sure your mommy has some really good memories about her career, but…there are still something's that might not be so good."

"Like what Auntie Dawn?"

"Well," Dawn pursed her lips together. "I'll tell you a little bit about it after the pizza gets here, okay?"

Katie clapped her hands together excitedly, "Yeah! Auntie Dawn is gonna tell me a story!"

Dawn nodded, a hand reaching out to ruffle the four year olds curls. "I might not be able to tell you all of it though, sweetie.. But I'll try my best."

The four year old nodded solemnly, the two then waiting in silence until the doorbell rang. Dawn excused herself from the table, money in hand as she answered the door.

"Auntie Dawn?"

"Yes Katie?" Dawn held the pizza box in one hand, an eyebrow raising slightly at her 'niece'. "I thought we should eat first.. Auntie Dawn is going to wash her hands before we eat though, okay?"

Katie nodded, dark haired blonde child turning her attention to the pizza box on the table while her 'aunt' went upstairs.

Dawn bit her lip as she left the bathroom, "I know I promised Li.. But these really aren't that big of a deal.." Her mind made up, she ducked quickly into Katie's room, heading straight for the window seat. "And I know she kept those magazines, plus the DVD's… that should satisfy Katie's curiosity enough." The brunette gathered an armful of magazines and WWE sanctioned DVD's, moving to the main bedroom to gather a few photo albums before she finally rejoined her 'niece'.

"What's all that?" Blue eyes shone wide with curiosity, "Auntie Dawn?"

"It's just some stuff that'll help me tell you the story." Dawn set down the numerous items in her arms. "Unless you'd rather not here it.."

Katie instantly shook her head. "I wanna hear it.. Mommy won't tell me an' I've asked her at least five times already."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on the four year olds face. "Your mommy wrote a book too.."

"Am I in it?"

The brunette shook her head, "Your mommy wrote it before you were born, sweetie." At the child's slightly crestfallen expression she added quickly: "but I'm sure if you were born, she would've written a whole chapter about you."

Blue eyes fell shortly on one of the magazine covers. "Is that Uncle Jeff an' Uncle Matt?"

"Yes, sweetie.." Dawn removed two slices of pizza from the box, one placed on the plate in front of Katie. "Your mommy, Uncle Jeff and Uncle Matt used to be part of a team."

Katie took a big bite out of her pizza, "Why isn't they doing that now?"

"Aren't they," Dawn corrected first. "And it's partly because your mommy left and partly because Uncle Jeff is working for a different company, while Uncle Matt still works for the WWE."

The four year old nodded slowly, "An' what about Uncle Adam an' Uncle Chris? Mommy told me one time that they're really, really, good friends with her."

"They are Katie.." Dawn dabbed at the corners of her mouth with the napkin in her hand. "Your mommy met Uncle Chris in Mexico when she first started wrestling.. A year or so later, she met me and a few other people that you haven't met yet. She met Uncle Adam after she started working for the WWE. That's when she met Auntie Lillian, Uncle Shawn, Auntie Stephanie and Uncle Shane."

Katie blinked, "An' what 'bout daddy?"

"Well.." Dawn smiled slightly, "they met after your mommy started working again. You see, you mommy did a guest spot on a television show.. But during the show, she got hurt and had to stop wrestling for awhile. When she got back…that was when she met your daddy." 'Both your birth father and the surrogate' the brunette added mentally. "It was also after that, your mommy met Auntie Vicki and Uncle Tyson."

"Oh," the four year old replied simply, blue eyes soon falling to another magazine cover. "Who's that blonde lady?"

Dawn inclined her head at the cover in question, "That's Trish Stratus.. She and your mommy used to be really close friends, but…a few things happened that aren't so good. I'm not sure how things are now though."

The four year old frowned, "Mommy said hi to her when we visited.. She seemed pretty nice."

Dawn nodded easily, "She certainly can be, Katie bug.. Most of the people your mommy knew and that I know, are pretty nice."

Katie's reply was another nod, the two soon falling silent to consume the rest of their meal. And while Katie was eating, Dawn thought over how to best explain everything.. Or at least the good parts of Lita's time in the WWE. She knew full well that she couldn't really bring up things with Randy, because that would possibly lead to Katie questioning the redhead when she got back. Added to that, Randy didn't really factor into the former Diva's career. Her personal life, no doubt about that, but Dawn wasn't intending on discussing the redhead's personal life with the four year old child. And while Randy was sure to be in some of the photos in the two albums on the table, Dawn reasoned that she could explain that easily.. Writing Randy off as just a close friend of the former Diva. Of course, if her memory served her correctly, most of the pictures where Randy appeared weren't exactly from good spots in the relationship. Certainly, they plastered on their best smiles for the camera.. But Dawn knew otherwise. Now as she thought about it, the pictures in the albums, were mostly from road trips and little vacations where Randy hadn't been present. Perhaps that was why she had specifically chosen the albums that now rested on the table. Dawn had Lita's anal photo filing system to thank for that…and that one day that she had helped put the photos into the albums.

**xoxox**

Completely unaware to the goings on at the house, John and Lita were just arriving in Boston. True to his word, the two were first heading to Sol Azteca for dinner, the redhead then realizing it was right by Fenway Park. Thankfully there were no baseball games scheduled that evening, which meant that there was no possibility of going to any baseball game. Not that she felt he would drag her to one of the games.. But with him, she could never really be sure. As she recalled, quite well in fact, one of Katie's belated birthday 'presents' had been tickets to a Red Sox game. The redheaded woman had questioned if the tickets were more for him and his father then for Katie.. John shrugging it off casually to the redhead while playing up the game to the four year old. But, tonight there was no baseball game…just dinner and a trip to the nearby Jillian's. For all intensive purposes, and because Dawn had pointed it out before they left, they were going on a date. Why the New Jersey native made such a big deal out of it, the redhead wasn't quite sure. Really all they were doing was spending some time together before John had to leave and before she and Katie had their trip to St. Louis. And if you asked the redhead, she wasn't quite looking forward to that trip…but she knew she couldn't back out of it now.. The plans had already been made, tickets had been purchased… and by some small miracle, Lita had managed to find a hotel room to stay in.

John sent the redhead a questioning look as they sat down. "You're bein' awfully quiet over there.." An eyebrow raised when she glanced over to him, "matter of fact… you ain't said anything since we left the house."

Lita smiled apologetically, "I just have a lot on my mind, John.. It's nothing big." Hazel eyes fell on the menu before her, "if it was really important, I'd talk to you about it."

He shook his head, unfolding the menu in front of him. "Important or not, you know you can talk to me about it. That's how it's always been between us, Li."

"I know," she stated softly, the former Diva glancing upwards to lock eyes with him. "but, if it's alright with you.. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"That's fine with me," he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

Lita nodded in turn, her attention flicking to the approaching waitress. She set down the menu briefly, ordering a sangria to drink.

John cleared his throat when the waitress left, "So.. Is there anything you do want to talk about or are we just gonna sit here."

The former Diva took her time to smooth out the knee length skirt she was wearing, an invisible piece of lint plucked from the scoop neck blouse before she replied. "Like I've said before.. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

He rolled his eyes in spite of it all, re-adjusting the sleeves of his brown dress shirt. "I'm not asking you if you wanna talk about whatever it is that's bothering you.. I'm just asking if there is anything you do want to talk about. Weather, baseball, hockey, the snobs at Katie's pre-k…the move?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the mention of Katie's pre-k. "You know I really don't follow sports, unless you're watching Sports Center or if it's mainly hockey." She rested her forearms on the table. "As for the move.. I'm not really sure what there is to say. It's gonna be a lot of work, trying to arrange all of that while I'm trying to get used to being on the road again but.."

One hand reached over, to rest over one of hers. "An' you know I'm gonna do whatever I can to help ya with that." With his free hand, he tucked back a fiery tendril. "Have you given any thought as to which house you're gonna get?"

"I don't know actually," Lita frowned slightly. "If I get that one house, it'll mean less time to wait to move in.. but the other house has more space."

"An' it also means that you an' Katie stay with me for a little bit longer." John shrugged a touch. "An' all that really means, is that you'll have more time to get everything all settled."

Lita nodded her agreement, "I know.. It would make things a little less stressful where the move and starting with the WWE again is concerned." She paused when the waitress returned, the redhead then ordering a Mixed Grill Azteca. "That's one reason why I'm leaning towards that house."

He threaded his fingers with hers, the other reaching for his glass of iced water. "Well, whichever house you decide on.. You know I'll do whatever I can to help ya. Even if it means stayin' up all night to help ya pack, bustin' my ass to help ya move in.. whatever."

Lita giggled softly at that, "I appreciate it. Lord knows I'll need that help with all of the junk that Katie's accumulated in the short four years of her existence." She let out a soft sigh, "I have to get furniture…ugh, that's going to be a pain."

"Well, if you have your mom movin' in with ya.." He paused to take a sip of his water, "that'd help a little bit, right?"

"I think the backyard has one of those playground sets too." Cranberry stained lips kissed the rim of the glass, "I know Katie will be thrilled about that. Plus there's the pool, two perfect climbing trees and the playroom."

John nodded at that, "An' have ya given any thought as to what you'll do when you get back to the WWE? I know Stephanie said you basically have two options before you start managing again."

"Honestly, I'd rather call play by play with the King and Coach. I've worked with Coach before, so it won't be something too unfamiliar, ya know?" Her shoulders lifted in a marginal shrug, "that and I'm not so sure I'd want to be standing right in the middle of the ring taking over for Lillian first thing."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "An' how long would that last? The message Stephanie left wasn't that clear."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I know.. But, when I talked to Stephanie, she said it would be for three weeks, five at the most. She also mentioned that I can start training again if I want to get back into the women's division."

The dark haired wrestler winked, "I'll be more then happy to help ya start training again."

The redhead snorted softly in reply, opening her mouth to retort when the waitress returned with their order.

John eyed the food in front of them warily, "What's in this?"

"Steak, chicken, shrimp and chorizo," Lita gestured absently to the large plate in front of them. "It's supposedly enough to feed two people, but with you around.."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, a fork soon in hand. "Yeah, yeah.. Whateva. I've seen you wolf down one of these things on your own before."

A slim eyebrow raised at that, "I was eating for two, buddy." She shook her head, selecting a piece of chicken to start. "You know, Stephanie brought up the prospect of adding tag team belts to the women's division."

John swallowed down the bite of steak in his mouth. "Really now? I know I heard talk of it, but they were always saying something 'bout needing more wrestlers."

"That's what she told me," Lita took a sip of her iced water, "specifically, she told me that if I get back in the women's division.. I could tag with Vicki or Dawn."

"You should go for it, babe." Blue eyes held hazel, "I got this feelin' that you ain't gonna be happy 'bout just managing when ya get back."

"Probably not," she conceded easily. "I mean, I've never just managed before.. I was always involved in some way or another.. But, I'm just not sure if I can do that again."

John shook his head, "Sure ya can.. It ain't like ya been away forever. Ya just gotta get used to it all. I'd be willin' to bet that Vicki an' Dawn would help ya. Probably Jazz an' Nidia too."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Lita took her time to select another bite of food, chewing thoughtfully before she continued: "But, being back in the women's division.. Being a Diva again in general, means all the 'perks' that come with it."

John rolled his eyes as he swallowed down a large bite of food. "Don' tell me you wouldn't wanna do that because you wanna avoid the photo shoots. Li, ya still got a killer body, you're damn sexy no matter what you're wearin'.."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "I appreciate the vote of confidence there, John.. It's just with all of the extra traveling, what should I do about Katie? I mean, if my mom does move in with me, I can have Katie stay home but.. I've never been away from her."

"Baby, you worry 'bout that when ya need to worry 'bout it." John shrugged it off easily. "An' if it all comes down to it, jus' bring Katie with you. Between me, you, Dawn, Chris, Vicki an' Ty…someone'll be around to watch her."

"It's not just that," Lita paused to sip her sangria. "The photo shoots and stuff, we're always doing something and if I bring Katie with me for those--"

"Then I'll watch her," John interrupted with a grin. "Unless you plan on inviting me along for these photo shoots.."

The former Diva rolled her eyes in response, not bothering to give a verbal reply as she occupied herself with eating. Of course, she knew that John could watch the four year old.. So could Randy for that matter. But that wasn't the issue that was really bothering the former Diva. While she certainly trusted at least one of them with keeping an eye on her daughter, the thought of being separated from the four year old was troubling her. Since Katie's birth, Lita hadn't been apart from her at all. And now, with her re-joining the WWE and all of the traveling that it entailed.. The prospect of being separated from her daughter for days at a time was staring her sharply in the face. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to that prospect.. But that was only if it came down to it. Realistically, she had two options.. Either she could leave Katie at home with her mom -- and that was on the assumption that her mother did move in -- or she could bring Katie with her when she traveled. But, bringing Katie with her when she traveled brought up the other issue of if she would have someone to watch the four year old. And unless Stephanie planned on instituting a daycare for the children of WWE employee's… well, Lita really didn't really know what her options would be. Of course, she could bring up the issue with Stephanie and hope for the best.. Or she could just suck it up and deal with the fact that she would have to leave her daughter behind. Whatever the case, she did her best to push the thoughts to the back of her mind… reminding herself that there was still time before all of that happened.

**xoxox**

After Dawn and Katie had finished off half the small pizza, the two moved to the living room to watch the DVD's. For the most part, Katie was silent.. A few questions asked here and there, Dawn answering to the best of her ability. So far, the two had covered the various stages of the former Diva's wrestling career.. The brunette then reaching for one of the wrestling programs in the stack. Quite awestruck, Katie sat on her 'aunt's' lap while they looked through the program from Wrestle Mania Twenty. Dawn had patiently explained that was the night that John had won the WWE Championship, while Lita had successfully defended the Women's championship. Katie had also asked about the other people in the program, asking specifically about her beloved uncles. Of course, Dawn specifically left out the celebration that took place after the Smackdown taping or three days after the big pay per view event.. The brunette fully recalled the drunken revelry that had occurred in her mind. And as she remembered, it had been one wild night… though Randy hadn't been present. At that time, Dawn had assumed that he was just being a sore loser. But even without the company of the third generation wrestler, the party had been gone all night and into the wee hours of the next morning. At any rate, Katie's eyelids were growing heavy by that point, Dawn declaring that it was time for her bath and then time for bed. With no protests from the four year old, bed time was handled quickly… Dawn retiring to the guest room shortly after. Two hours after the brunette had gone to bed, the back door opened; Lita and John making their way into the living room… shoes kicked off on their way.

John turned on one of the lamps near the couch. "What the hell is all this? Did Shopzone make a surprise delivery or something?"

Lita flicked a glance to the numerous array of media on the coffee table. "Maybe Katie finally got her questions answered.." At his confused look, she rolled her eyes. "She's always asking me about what I did before she was born.." Nodding back to the stuff on the coffee table, she continued: "If you take a look, it's the DVD's, magazines and photo albums."

"So I see," he picked up one of the photo albums, settling shortly on the couch. "An' jus' which album is this?"

Lita shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it on the recliner before she joined him. "Might as well find out." Her body soon replaced the photo album in his lap, she setting the album on hers. "But, if I had to take a wild guess.. I'd say it's from appearances, backstage or vacations."

John was silent until the album opened, one hand resting on her hip while his chin settled on her shoulder. "Looks like it's backstage shit.." He smirked slightly, tapping one of the photos with his free hand. "Like this one here.."

"Uh huh," Lita rolled her eyes, "that was from the one of the many times you, Dawn, Rob and Eddie decided to pay us a visit to RAW."

John snorted softly, "For the record.. That was all Dawn's idea. I mean sure, I didn' mind or whateva, but when we did visit? It was always because Dawn said we should go."

"And then we would end up going back with you all to the Smackdown taping." Lita flipped the page, hazel eyes darkening slightly at the sight before her. "I don't know why Dawn put these in here.." She frowned though he couldn't see it, the redhead realizing these pictures were from a time when she and Randy decided it was time to see other people. "I'm going to have to talk to her about this.."

"About this?" John pointed to one picture in particular, the redhead on the receiving end of a tickle attack from Rey and Eddie. "If I remember, you an' that no good shit had broken up but--"

"We did," she stated on a near whisper. "I can't remember why now, but--"

"Then don' think 'bout it," he turned his attention to the next page of pictures. "Now I sure as hell don't remember this.."

Lita's forehead etched momentarily in confusion, a short laugh expelled when she realized where those pictures were from. "You don't remember that? Dawn, Vicki and Lil were convinced that I needed a good night out. We drove out to some seedy bar, stayed there for an hour before we came back to the hotel." Smiling wryly she continued: "We almost got plastered in the hotel bar, before you, Chris, Ty and Shawn put an end to it."

"Alright," John sent her a curious look, "then explain to me how Chris ended up wearin' a bikini. I'm not so sure I want to remember this now, but I'm sure as hell curious."

"Truth or dare," Lita explained shortly. "Which is also how Tyson ended up wearing Vicki's ring attire and how Shawn ended up in one of Dawn's dresses."

John nodded slowly, opting not to ask anymore questions as he turned to the next set of pictures. "This looks like the post-Wrestle Mania party."

Lita glanced to the pictures in question, absently noting the array of drunken bodies on hotel beds. "I'm willing to be that's where it's from.. The party started at some nightclub in Los Angeles and moved to someone's hotel room."

John almost looked confused, "Where the fuck is Randy? I mean, I know he didn' win at Wrestle Mania but that still don't mean he shouldn't have been there for the party."

The redhead shrugged slightly, "Dawn had said he was just being a sore loser. I mean really John.. You had won the title that night, I had defended successfully and he lost. You know how much of an ego he has."

"I know that," he flipped the page before he continued: "But, that still don't mean he shouldn't have been there. You were there for his celebration party after he won the title belt.. even though he ignored you most of the damn night."

Lita shifted slightly so she could at least see him, "You remember that?"

John nodded, the photo album closed for a second while he banded his arms around her waist. "We were all at Adam's house for the party. Randy decided he was gonna talk to Chris, Adam an' Matt all night 'bout his win over Benoit. You, me, Dawn an' Lil left 'bout halfway through the party an' somehow we ended up at a playground."

The former Diva shook her head, "I don't know how you can remember that.. And yet you forgot about some of the other stuff."

John shrugged, one hand reaching upwards to toy with her hair. "I don' know either Li.. I guess it jus' stuck out in my mind…" he trailed off, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I also remember from that night.. You ended up usin' my shirt as a makeshift Kleenex."

She brought up a hand to cup his cheek. "That happened on more then a few occasions, because I usually went to you when Randy was being an ass."

"I know," his hands clasped together, finding a resting spot on her midsection. "An' I'll admit, I did wonder why you went to me when ya had Dawn, Vicki an' Lil but--"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, her cheek resting on his shoulder. "That's because I didn't have to deal with the same lectures and speeches about how Randy wasn't worth the breath in my body."

John merely shrugged in response, taking a moment to set the photo album on the floor. He waited until she was looking at him again, "It's all in the past, babe.. All in the past."

At that, Lita nodded, resting her forehead against his. "I know.. But, if it hadn't been for Dawn, Vicki, Shawn, Ty, Chris, Jeff.. Matt and you. Sometimes, I just don't know what I would've done."

"Well we were there for ya then.. Ain't a thing different 'bout it now." Kissing the tip of her nose he smiled, "we all care 'bout what happens to ya.. Don' wanna see ya getting hurt."

"Even back then?" She asked him curiously, "because I could be wrong . But you and I seemed to argue about plenty of things."

The smile on his face shifted to his trademark smirk. "An' we did.. But that's another thing that really hasn't changed 'cos we used to argue 'bout which was the best route to take from here to there.. Or what type of music should be on the radio."

"Even though you were outnumbered four to one," she reminded him with a smirk of her own. "Chris always complained, Dawn could tolerate it and Randy just wanted us to stop nit picking about the music."

"Ain't my fault that y'all didn' like the right music."

"The right music?" Lita echoed incredulously, "I'll admit, you mean the world to me but that music? It sure as hell isn't the 'right' music."

John rolled his eyes, "You know you love me an' the music."

The former Diva just shook her head, "Getting there on the first part, but I doubt it'll ever happen with the second."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "Is that so?" He kissed her forehead, "we'll just hafta work on that then, won't we?"

Lita scoffed, opening her mouth to reply when he cut her off bringing his mouth to hers. In turn, she brought her hands upwards, one resting on his chest while the other rested on the back of his neck. She felt more then heard John telling her he loved her, Lita taking the initiative to deepen the kiss. The former Diva trailed one hand upwards to join the other, she soon shifting her position so she was straddling his lap. At least this time around she didn't have to worry about her bathrobe riding up her lower body, but Lita soon felt a hand splaying over the back of her left knee. John moved his other hand to rest on her mid-back, his mouth leaving hers to trail kisses along her jaw. Of course, they were both well aware of the fact that it was late.. And that Katie and Dawn were just upstairs. But, that didn't seem to factor into the proverbial equation as he shifted their position so she was laying on top of him. With both hands now on her mid back, John soon found the one spot on her neck that he liked, biting the surface while she returned the favor. That motion resulted in her hands moving to his shoulders, while he moved his hands upwards to her upper back. John brought his mouth back to hers, one hand moving briefly to her side before sliding lightly between them. No sooner had he done that, did they hear a whimper from upstairs.. Lita letting out a soft sigh before she slowly removed herself from his person.


	50. Fixing That Broken Smile

**Disclaimer**: Let's put it this way…it's on my wish list every year but do I own it yet? Nope.

**Spoilers**: None really…unless I can see into the future but… seriously? No.. perhaps some mentions of past storylines and angles though..

**Pairings**: All worked out for plot purposes

**Summary**: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?

**Notes**: right, so I screwed up a little.. I'm shifting the events from Wrestle Mania Twenty One to Wrestle Mania Twenty.. Whoops. I really need a set schedule or something.. Blah. Basically I'm altering when people won their titles so it fits my plot better.. Lita wouldn't have been around for Summer Slam of 2004 as she left the WWE in May of 2004. So events that took place in 2005 (title wins, etc..) shift them to 2004... Randy's title win from 2004 would've happened at Summer Slam 2003.. Or something like that.. Gah, I'm confusing myself. And.. This chapter will be mostly flashbacks (just not in my normal style with an exception here and there), the next chapter will cover the beginning of Lita and Katie's trip. Also.. I know things are getting heated and what not, but.. I don't want that to be a big focus or part of this.. Obviously, it is, because it is part of a relationship, but I don't want that to be the sole part of it or a really big focus.. Am I making sense? I'm not saying it won't be written.. Just that it's not the main part of each chapter. .. And it won't be in every chapter.

**xoxox**

Chapter 50: Fixing That Broken Smile

Rather reluctantly, the occupants of the house started waking, Tuesday morning. Katie was currently 'helping' Dawn make breakfast, the brunette presuming that Lita would want a little more time to sleep. And while Lita certainly wanted more time, they weren't exactly sleeping. Rather, they were taking some time to pick up where they had left off last night.. Still keeping in mind that Katie and Dawn were downstairs. Of course, it hadn't reached that point until he had talked to her about it.. Lita assuring him that things weren't going too fast.. But if they were, she would say something. And really, they had only gotten back together two or three days ago and they hadn't been a couple for that long. That wasn't to say that either had completely abstained from any such activity, but to Lita, it just didn't make much sense yet. Since she had moved in, well technically two months or so after that, their relationship had been nothing more then a friendship. Granted, he had gone from being just another friend to being one of her best friends over the course of the first year, but.. Their relationship had always been platonic. Or so Lita had thought anyway. They had agreed from the get go, dating was normal.. Just not between them because it could make for some awkward living arrangements. Added to that, Lita wasn't sure if she was ready to start dating yet, feelings for Randy preventing her from moving on right away. It had still taken her a good while before she did start dating again, though most of the people she dated were somewhat discouraged by the presence of her daughter.. Or by the overprotective wrestler that she was living with. That wasn't to say that he hadn't dated anyone, but once they learned that he had a female room-mate, with a child.. They usually jumped to their own conclusions. But, throughout that time, her feelings for John had never extended beyond friendly. Now, she knew, that it hadn't been mutual, that one day in Phoenix leading to him telling her how he really felt... Looking back on things now, perhaps, she would've seen it coming.. Or she might have been too blind to notice. On the other hand, she had sensed something, but she had chosen to ignore it. Why, she didn't exactly know now, but it really didn't matter. Where it concerned her feelings for him.. She knew full well that she didn't love him yet, but as she had told him last night.. She was getting pretty damn close to it. Lita had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for her to fall further for the outspoken West Newbury native. How she had actually managed to think about all of that, she wasn't sure.. Given the distracting environment she was currently in. But, just like last night, the two were interrupted.. Though this time around, it wasn't Katie, but the phone ringing on the nightstand.

John smirked down at the redhead, "The phone is on your side," he shifted so his weight was supported more on his elbows. "An' don' even try an' give me that face.. It's on your side."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to try that.. But, you can reach the phone better then me." An eyebrow raised, "and you still have to pack.. Remember? Smackdown is kinda taping tonight."

"I know that," he told her simply, the phone still ringing nearby. "But there's this thing called an answerin' machine and it ain't like we can't call this person back."

"John.." Lita bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, "Katie and Dawn are downstairs, I have to take Katie to pre-k in about forty five minutes.."

He shrugged, "So.. You can have Dawn drop her off.. I'm sure she wouldn't mind right? Baby, I jus' wanna spend a little more time with you before I have to leave.."

Lita sighed, one hand snaking upwards to cup his cheek. "I know that…" she tried to remain stern, but shook her head. "Stop pouting at me, John.."

John opened his mouth to reply, when the answering machine picked up. The two listening idly as Chris Jericho left a message.

"Obviously, I know who I've reached. I'm calling, aren't I?" The pair rolled their eyes at that, "anyway.. I need to tell John and Dawn that Stephanie doesn't need them for Smackdown. They, along with my gorgeous self, are going on a little promotional tour in St. Louis. Three day thing or something before the house shows.. You know? The usual B.S. we appear, sign autographs, have our pictures taken.. I think she said something about a stupid baseball game but.. Anyway.. We don't leave until tomorrow morning so.. I know one of you has to be awake, damn it. Pick up the phone!"

"St. Louis?" Lita echoed with amusement, "looks like you three will be there the same time that me and Katie are."

"I'm flying in right before noon, so your lazy asses better be awake. I really don't feel like paying for a cab from Boston." The blonde man proceeded to leave his flight information, the message finally ending there.

John shook his head, "Well now see? I don' hafta pack for the show. I jus' gotta pack for some promotional tour until the house shows an' shit. An I ain't leavin' until tomorrow." He smiled lazily at her, "so…"

"Not so fast," she placed her hands on his chest, "Katie needs to go to pre-k and I'd like to go to the bathroom."

John buried his face in her neck, "An' like I done told ya.. Have Dawn take her to pre-k.. it ain't gonna take ya that long to use the bathroom."

She wrinkled her nose, "You're hopeless you know that, right?"

"Nah," he spoke against her neck, smiling slightly when she shuddered. "I jus' wanna spend some time with you."

"Fine. Fine.." She tried to look disappointed, but failed miserably when he bit her neck. "Bathroom.." Lita reminded him plainly, "and I'll talk to--"

"I'll take care of it," he moved fully, allowing the redhead to get out of the bed. "Now go on.. Ya said ya needed to use the bathroom."

Lita yelped softly when she felt a hand slapping her ass, a slightly annoyed look sent over to John before she exited the bedroom.

John tossed the covers back, tugging a shirt over his head before he moved from the bed. Absently, he noticed it was one of Lita's old Team X-Treme shirts.. One that was a bit too big for her, but just fit him. Whatever the case, he made his way downstairs, scooping up Katie when he reached the kitchen. "Can you take her to pre-k?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow at his choice of attire, but held back her comment. "Sure.. You two heard the message from Chris right?"

"Yeah we heard it," he kissed the four year olds forehead. "An' ya know what that means, right Katie bug?"

Katie nodded excitedly, "You an' Uncle Chris an' Auntie Dawn are gonna be in St. Louis with us."

"That's right," he set her down, ruffling her hair when she was on her feet. "If y'all would excuse me though.. I need to use the bathroom."

Dawn blinked, "There's a bathroom down here?"

John rolled his eyes, "Uh yeah.. There's a half bath downstairs, full bath upstairs. Don' tell me you never knew that."

The brunette shook her head, smiling down to her 'niece'. "Katie and I made breakfast.. It's keeping warm in the oven if you two want any."

"I'll mention that to her," John soon disappeared down the small hallway, Dawn finally realizing that there were two more rooms to the downstairs.

"Auntie Dawn?"

The Woodbridge native scooped up the four year old, "Yes Katie?"

The four year old blinked, "Can we go to the park?"

"Katie, right now you have to get ready for pre-K.. but I can ask your mommy about it." She kissed the four year olds cheek. "Why don't you go get your stuff and brush your teeth, okay?"

"Hey Dawn.." John spoke as Katie went upstairs, "I know you'll 'prolly here this from Li.. But thanks.. For keeping an eye on her an' takin' her in."

Dawn waved it off easily, "It's not a big deal, you both should know that."

John started to reply, when the two downstairs heard Katie bidding her mother good bye. The four year old was soon downstairs, her backpack and Lita's car keys in hand. Katie and Dawn left the house soon after, John making his way back upstairs. Lita was in Katie's room, making her daughter's bed when she felt a pair of arms banding around her waist. Once again, she felt feather light kisses being trailed along the exposed column of her neck. The redhead desperately trying to ignore the heated feeling that was running through her.. And it didn't help matters any when he drew her ear lobe between his teeth. Managing to work her way free, the former Diva glanced pointedly to the unmade bed, her breath hitching at the look in his eyes. Not to her entire surprise, however, John assisted her with her current task. And no sooner had Katie's precious stuffed animals been put back on the bed, Lita found herself swept upwards. Lita barely had time to say a word before she was placed back on their bed.. The former Diva rolling her eyes good naturedly at him. Of course, she was more then a little grateful for all of the time they had together, especially with a trip to St. Louis starting tomorrow. Granted, Lita realized that she would probably end up spending more time with her ex boyfriend, but that didn't mean that she and John couldn't spend some time together. Whatever the case, all coherent thought was soon flying from her mind, the former Diva losing herself in his touch.

**xoxox**

For reasons that they really didn't know, Dawn Marie returned about one hour later. Lita knew for a fact that it wasn't that far to Katie's pre-K, but that didn't mean she wasn't grateful for Dawn's 'gift'. Of course, that lead to another hickey in the mini-collection on her neck and near her collarbones, but. .the redhead decided that she really didn't care. To round out the rest of the morning, she and John took separate showers.. Forgoing the breakfast that Dawn and Katie had cooked in favor of an early lunch with the brunette Diva. The three also drove up to see the houses again, Lita making a mental note to pay a visit to her real estate agent soon. The redhead ended up calling her real estate agent when they returned to John's house, stating that she was interested in the five bedroom in Amesbury. The next step for the former Diva would be calling the bank, so she could speak to them about a mortgage.. And then calling her mother to see if she would be interested in moving. Lita took a moment to call her mother, speaking to her when Dawn left the house to pick up Chris from the airport. She had at least gotten her mother to think about it, the former Diva hanging up the phone just as Chris and Dawn returned. Lita and John were just starting to put away the photo albums, DVD's and magazines from the living room when Chris and Dawn walked inside.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Did Shopzone move their warehouse?"

Lita shook her head, "No.. though, I'm not exactly sure how all of this stuff got down here," she sent a look over to Dawn. "I have a feeling that you do."

Dawn smiled innocently, "What was I supposed to do? Katie was asking me questions and I didn't know how to answer them all.. I mean, come on Li.. I may have been around for most of your career but--"

"It's alright Dawn.." Lita set down the stack of DVD's in her hands. "I'm just surprised you didn't go for more photo albums."

"I thought about it," the brunette admitted easily. "But, I wasn't sure which ones were which."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Dawn.. You helped me put most of those pictures in to the albums.. It's either backstage stuff, road trips, parties from when I was wrestling.. Or it's from birthday parties, vacations and other stuff from after I left."

"Oh," Dawn seated herself on the couch. "Well, even I had known that.. Some of the photos aren't exactly kid friendly.." A smirk twisted at the corners of her mouth, "like a few of the parties.."

Chris looked puzzled, "Stuff like what? I don't remember going to a lot of those parties."

Lita laughed, "And there's probably a reason why.. Considering that most of these parties weren't really parties.. Just like drunken gatherings in various people's hotel rooms. Or not so drunken gatherings, but still in people's hotel rooms." She snickered at the growing confusion on Chris' face, "aww.. Does Chrissy Wissy not remember?"

The blonde man scoffed, "I thought I said no more of that nickname."

John smirked as he picked up one of the photo albums. "If you don' remember.. There's plenty in here that'll help ya." He flipped through the album until he found the page he was looking for. "Like this night.."

Dawn and Lita giggled while Chris blanched at the sight. "How in the hell did I end up wearing a bikini and why is Shawn wearing one of Dawn's dresses?"

"Truth or dare," Dawn explained between giggles. "John was taking pictures, while me, Vicki, Lil and Li dished out the dares."

Chris frowned slightly, but soon found himself smiling. "Now this one I do remember.. It was the first ever battle of the sexes twister tournament, followed by a rousing three legged race." He moved the album so they could all see what he was referring to. "See? There's pansy ass calling the colors, here's Tyson losing to Vicki and here's the champion."

"Oh yeah.." Lita grinned at that picture, "but that wasn't at the hotel.. That was at Jeff's house.. See?" She pointed to an object above the mantle. "There's that one caricature sketch of me, Jeff and Matt."

"Same difference," Chris flipped to another page, the four soon finding themselves on the couch. "Here was the chicken tournament.." He frowned suddenly, "though I do gotta question why Randy wasn't there.."

Lita shrugged from her spot on John's lap. "He was probably at an appearance.. If he was still with Evolution.. You know how many of those things they had."

Dawn tapped the next page of photos. "That's why he wasn't there for this.. I remember this one, because just about all of the RAW locker room overheard you two arguing about it."

Chris nodded slowly, "It was supposed to be the four of us, two days of nothing but skiing. Randy had somewhere else to go and he wanted you," he nodded absently to Lita, "to go with him. You wanted to go skiing.. And we couldn't change the reservations."

Dawn nodded, "Yup.. Which is why John ended up coming with us instead.. Even though the four of us ended up spending more time at the lodge then actually skiing.."

Lita shook her head, "No.. we spent more time on the snowmobiles. Or at least me and John did.. I don't know about the two of you though. I just remember crashing on that snowmobile once or twice.." A pointed look was sent to the dark haired wrestler. "No thanks to you."

"It was payback," John smirked when the redhead scowled. "You decided that I needed a handful or three of snow down my shirt. I wasn't 'bout to take that lyin' down.."

Dawn sent the two an amused look, "Is that how you two ended up making snow angels and snow people?"

"Yeah.." Lita shook her head at the memory, "and then when we got back.. We both had the flu."

"Almost like the camping trip from hell.. Part one." Chris shook his head, "that one I don't need pictures for because I remember every minute of it. We started out with four tents, lost two.. Which meant that me, Dawn and the two of you ended up sharing one while Vicki, Ty, Shawn and Lil shared the other. Jeff slept in the car.. And then the next day--"

"Mud sliding," Lita grinned to the blonde man, "me, you, Vicki, Ty and Jeff.. I ended up ripping my jeans, Jeff lost his shirt and then we jumped in the lake."

Chris nodded, "The camping trip from hell.. Part two.. Took place one month later."

Dawn smirked at that, "Which really wasn't a camping trip because we had an RV with us that time. Granted, we got lost on the way there, the RV got stuck in the mud in the way back.. But.. It was fun…sort of."

"Not counting the fact that Jeff almost started a wildfire because of that stupid bonfire.. Or that we managed to lose three suitcases.." Lita shrugged, "yeah.. It wasn't that bad.. Randy bitched at me though.. 'cos I lost his camera when I lost my suitcase."

"Well, if he had been there.." Dawn frowned, her arms crossing over her chest as Chris flipped to the next page of photos. "Honestly Li.. He was never there for most of these trips. I can recall three or four that he did go on, but for the most part it was always 'I have an appearance' or 'I'm needed back home'."

"I know Dawn.." Lita bit her lower lip, shaking her head quickly to rid herself of the memories. "When he did go.. He always wanted to leave early."

The brunette Diva eyed her friend carefully. "Are you alright Li?" She frowned when the former Diva didn't respond. "Lita.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't understand why you stayed with him. He was a jerk most of the time that you two were dating."

Lita sent her friend a pointed look, "We all stay in shitty relationships from time to time Dawn.. And we all have our reasons for doing so. Our relationship wasn't that bad all the time."

"No," the brunette seemingly conceded, "it wasn't bad all the time.. It was just bad most of the time."

Chris coughed, patting the redhead's near leg. "Which is why you had us around. I mean look at this.." he pointed to a picture where he, Adam, John and Tyson were in the midst of a water balloon fight. "You remember that, right Li? It was another battle of the sexes war in the hallway."

John's forehead furrowed as the blonde man turned the page. "I don' remember that shit.."

Lita peered over, a giggle escaping her. "You don't remember that, even though you started it? We had to pay for hotel damages because someone had the bright idea of starting a food fight. I had to wash my hair twice just to get the ice cream out."

"And this time," Dawn thumbed to the next set as Chris turned the page. "You got us all lost.." Her nose wrinkled slightly, "which wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't started to rain."

Lita made a face, "Just be thankful that you weren't wearing a white shirt.." She glanced down to the picture, "who in the hell took that picture anyway?"

"Don't look at me," Chris pointed back to the picture. "See? I'm right there.. Dawn's trying to choke me even though I wasn't the one who got us lost."

The West Newbury native coughed, trying to look innocent when Lita raised an eyebrow. But, when she tried to smack his arm for it, he pinned her hands together… telling Chris to find another album and quick. Chris and Dawn soon left the couch, to return a few things to Lita and John's room.. But returned with another stack of photo albums in their possession. The four continued to look through the photo albums until Lita realized it was time to get Katie.. John accompanying her for the short trip. The slightly expanded group found themselves heading to the park after Katie had her snack.. Lita and Dawn joining the four year old on the swing set. It was at the park that, Lita brought up the prospect of visiting Walt Disney World before Christmas.. Chris agreeing easily, as long as they had the time off. That somehow lead to them discussing their first trip to Disney World with a two year old Katie.. Chris and John recalling how they had to go on the It's a Small World ride at least ten times with her. Of course, Katie then asked if her father and 'uncle' would take her on the ride again, the two agreeing easily to her request. Katie also requested a trip to the spinning tea cups and all of the other various rides in Fantasyland and Mickey's Toontown Fair. The four year old also mentioned that maybe this year she was tall enough to go on some of the other rides.. But if she wasn't could Uncle Chris and Daddy please take her to Tomorrowland, Frontierland and Adventureland. It was at that point that Lita reminded her daughter that they were looking to take a Disney cruise before.. Leaving them either three days or four days at Disney World.

**xoxox**

Dinner that night ended up being take-out.. Katie requesting her favorite Chinese food place. The adults easily agreed to that, Lita placing the order while Katie washed her hands. And while they were waiting for their food to arrive, Dawn happened to remember a bit of important information. The brunette informed the redhead about a few storage lockers that were rented in Lita's name.. The storage lockers just happened to be located in Raleigh. .and most of the contents were from Lita's old house in Sanford. Jeff had helped the redhead sell her old house, while Jeff, Matt, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore and Dawn had cleaned it out. Obviously, Lita hadn't needed the furniture at that time, so they had put it all in storage rather then selling it. The Woodbridge native figured that everything was still there, which meant that Lita wouldn't have much else to buy. Of course, a few new things.. Like new appliances, dishes, television sets, phones and home décor.. But furniture wise, she was pretty much set. As far as Dawn could remember, the inventory list had included a full living room set, dining room set, three sets of bedroom furniture, a pool table from the basement and bar stools from the kitchen. Lita mentioned then that her mother was considering moving.. But she didn't know if it was definite yes.

Chris sent the redhead a look, "So.. What's this house like anyway? I'm guessing you've seen it or something.."

Lita shook her head, "I haven't but. I've seen pictures of it. We didn't have the time yesterday. It's a three story, full basement, five bedroom house. Pool and play set in the backyard, plus a pretty good sized front yard. The previous owners had a garden put in the back and I think a koi pond."

"Well that's pretty cool," Chris grinned over his plate of chicken chow mien. "When would you be moving in?"

The former Diva frowned slightly, "Not for another two months or so, because the house needs some work done. But, having the time is good since it gives me more time to pack and stuff."

The blonde man blinked, "When are you starting again?"

"In about three weeks.. Give or take a few days." Lita shrugged, chewing thoughtfully on her moo shoo pork. "I'm either co-announcing RAW or taking over for Lillian for a bit."

Chris nodded slowly, "And you're going to wrestle again, right? I know you've been away for awhile, but that still doesn't mean--"

"I'm thinking about it Chris.." Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I haven't even appeared yet. I don't want to get ahead of myself."

Dawn sent her a smile, "I think you should Li.. Tag with me or Vicki when they start the tag team division for the women."

"If they start it," Lita reminded her without missing a beat. "But honestly Dawn.. I haven't even been on the road, haven't been at a house show.. It's like I'm starting from the ground up."

"I think you should, mommy." Katie beamed at her mother, "Auntie Dawn showed me the matches yesterday."

Lita smiled to her daughter, "We'll just have to wait and see, alright Katie?"

"What about after the whole announcing thing?"

"I'm managing again, Chris." Lita took a sip of her iced water. "This one over here.." she motioned to the brown haired wrestler to her left. "Though Stephanie hasn't said anything about explaining my absence or how the two of us will end up together."

Chris shrugged, "I'm sure Stephanie will come up with something good--"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lita interrupted wryly. "Don't get me wrong, I love that girl like family but.. I do have to question some of her ideas."

"Oh!" Dawn Marie exclaimed suddenly. "Stephanie was talking to me about the next Diva's photo shoot. She said you'll be back in time for it.."

An eyebrow raised at that, "Where is it and when is the exact day? Dawn.. I have to think about Katie and--"

"Shawn's going, so he can watch Ethan and Ellen.." Dawn nodded idly to John. "So there's no saying that he can't go to keep an eye on Katie, right? As for where, we're heading to Mexico right before Thanksgiving."

Lita frowned thoughtfully, "That could work. . The last Diva's photo shoot I got to do was in Mexico.. So I'd love to go back. I'll talk to Stephanie about it when I visit corporate headquarters."

Dawn grinned, "Good.. Because Vicki and I were already talking about it. I'm going to call Ivory to see if she can remember that one place we went to…where we persuaded the shop keeper to lower the prices for us." Her eyes twinkled, "speaking of Ivory.. She might be coming back after you do.. To manage or coach for the tag division. I think both her and Jacqueline are coming back."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "I thought they were training the new girls in OVW.."

Dawn snorted, "They would be if we had any new girls that were worth training. Don't get me wrong, some of them are putting in a good effort but.. It's pretty much pointless."

Lita half shrugged, "Not much different then it's always been, right? I mean I watch it from time to time.. Just to see what's going on."

"Yeah well.. It'll be nice having you, Ivory and Jacqueline back." Dawn sent the redhead a sly look, "which means we have to have a welcome back party."

"Of course it does," Lita mumbled into her food. "It's always something to consider.."

Chris sent a look between Dawn and John. "You two got my message earlier, right? Obviously because I'm sitting here right now.. But about the appearances.." he glanced specifically to Dawn, "we're going one place and he's heading to another. I think Adam's supposed to go with you and--"

"Can we visit with Uncle Adam?"

Lita sent her daughter a patient smile. "That all depends on how busy we are sweetie. don't forget, there's a lot that's been planned for the trip."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Why are you two heading there?"

"To visit Randy," Lita informed him quickly. "We'll be there until the Smackdown taping in St. Louis."

"Oh," Chris stuffed the last bite of food in his mouth, taking a moment to chew and swallow. "Then we should hang out, ya know? Like we did in Phoenix.. If you're going to be there for that long then--"

"Like I told Katie, it all depends on how busy we are." Lita sent a pointed look across the table. "If we can find the time, sure.. Y'all know I wouldn't mind."

The remainder of dinner was finished quickly and quietly, John giving Lita a hand with Katie's bath after the table had been cleared. The four year old then went to the guest room, Dawn and Chris allowing her to indulge in a movie before bedtime. Lita and John opting to watch television before they turned in.

"John?" Lita frowned when he turned on the television. "Is there something wrong?"

He smirked slightly, "I can't really there is.. Since I don' hafta worry too much 'bout it but--"

"The trip," she finished quietly. "You know I can't back out of that now.."

"I know babe an I ain't askin' ya to do that." He motioned for her to come closer, an arm wrapping tightly around her shoulders. "But that still don' mean I ain't gonna think 'bout it."

Lita curled into his side, her legs tucking beneath her. "And you know that, if I could come with you…spend the time with you, I would rather do that. But I can't leave Katie alone.. Even though she really wouldn't be alone I--"

John shook his head, "I wouldn't ask ya to do that, baby.. I can't really say I trust him that much around her. Shit, maybe I'm jus' bein' paranoid or whateva but.. I jus' don' trust him. I know he's her father an' all that, but he ain't ever really been around her."

"I know that, but it's not really his fault that he hasn't--"

"I really don' wanna talk 'bout that right now." An eyebrow raised marginally as John tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Though, I do gotta wonder. When are you gonna talk to him 'bout telling Katie the truth?"

Lita eyed him curiously, "I thought you wanted to be there for that.."

"I do," John rolled his shoulders, "granted.. If you don' want me there then I won't be there but--"

"Then we'll see if we can do that when we're in St. Louis." Lita ran a hand through his short brown hair, "honey, I already told you.. I want you there."

The corners of his mouth twitched, the former Diva asking him without words as to what he found to be amusing. "That's the first time ya called me that.. Almost sounds kinda funny--"

"Funny?" An eyebrow arched, amusement written clearly in her hazel eyes. "Then what would you rather I call you, hmm?"

Blue eyes glinted suggestively, "I'd tell ya…or show ya 'till it did happen, but.. Uh.. We got company upstairs." When she scowled, he couldn't help but laugh. "Li.. I'm sorry 'bout that but.. I'm a guy an--"

"Don't use that excuse, buddy.. Women think about it just as much, they just don't admit it." Lita rested a hand on his thigh, "but if you don't want me to call you honey, I won't."

"S'alright by me.." John kissed her forehead, "call me whateva little nicknames ya think of, I'll still love ya for it." Smirking he added: "So long as they're nice nicknames."

The former Diva rolled her eyes at that, shifting so she could wrap her arms around his neck. But just as she was bringing her mouth to his, Dawn appeared at the bottom of the stairs.. Informing the two that Katie was now in bed.. And that she and Chris were going to watch a movie in the guest room. As soon as they heard the footsteps going upstairs, thoughts of the upcoming trip to St. Louis swept from both of their minds as Lita claimed his mouth with hers. The redhead soon found herself in his lap, the kiss deepening with that swift movement. She couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping as one hand slipped under the t-shirt she was wearing, that same hand cupping her through the lacy fabric of her bra. The former Diva arched into his touch, pushing back from him moments later to suck in a sharp breath. No sooner had she pulled back, did their mouths fuse again, Lita's hand moving languidly up his thigh. But, before she could go any further, he pulled back, urging her to lay down on the couch. Lita laced her hands through his hair, bringing his mouth back to hers. She felt an 'I love you' against her mouth, a contented sigh swept up into the heated kiss.


	51. All Good Things

**Disclaimer**: Let's put it this way…it's on my wish list every year but do I own it yet? Nope.

**Spoilers**: None really…unless I can see into the future but… seriously? No.. perhaps some mentions of past story lines and angles though..

**Pairings**: All worked out for plot purposes (I think) - and to anyone who really has a problem with the way I write my characters, the 'cast' so to speak of the story? I don't care. This is my story. If you don't like it? Don't read it.

**Summary**: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?

**Notes**: gah.. I offer nothing more then a huge apology for leaving this untouched for so long.. Just needed to get my direction back. Quite honestly, I still need that direction back, but I am feeling _terribly _for not updating this sooner. I wanted to- believe me, I wanted to but.. Well, I won't go into long details... I just want to say thank you in advance if you are still reading this story. My plot twists and turns are now pending as I'm nice and conflicted.. Playing the storyline limbo again.

**Author Note 2**: I am ignoring the fact that Lita's mother got re-married. After some consideration, I may or may not be bringing in elements from this year for the story. Just keep in mind, I tweak, I pick and I choose. Hence, anything that I do end up using will be worked in to fit _my _plot. As of this moment, I am toying with two separate plot elements.. Both would have major impact on the story, but I don't want to use them both, make sense? As such, after a point (and I will let you all know when and where) this story will branch off. Once will be a direct continuation for those of you favoring one side and the other will be an alt. ending of sorts for those favoring the other side. Obviously, none of this will be happening any time soon, and some elements will remain the same.. There will be a major plot element dropped during the next few chapters

Anyway, enough with my rambling, here's the next chapter.

**xoxox**

Chapter 51: All Good Things...

Initially, their flights had been scheduled together as they were all supposed to be flying into St. Louis. An early morning phone call, however, changed those plans within a matter of seconds. Shane McMahon had decided that, due to prior circumstances, John would not be appearing at the Smackdown brand house show in St. Louis. Secondly, according to Shane, the promotional tour had been changed.. Dawn, Chris, John and Adam instead heading over to Springfield, with their tour ending in St. Louis. Of course, explaining those changes to Katie did cause some complications, the four year old not exactly understanding the intricacy of WWE scheduling. Still, she seemed to take the news in stride.. Her beloved 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' promising that they get to spend some time together once they were all in the same city.. Lita, on the other hand, knew that it all depended on whatever the Orton family had planned. And since she hadn't spoken to Randy about the trip since it's initial proposal.. She was still in the dark about the fine details. Certainly, yes, part of the conversation had yielded the minimal details...plans on the grand scheme of things, but.. The former diva was unsure about times, tickets that may have been bought... Yes, she knew that they were flying in today, that Randy had somehow managed to get enough time off to spend the time with his daughter.. She knew that they would be staying for almost a week. Only now, instead of having Adam, Chris, Dawn and John nearby.. Lita would be more or less spending all of her time with Randy and his parents. Not that she overly minded his parents.. Nor was she about to deny them the chance to spend time with a grand-daughter that they had only just heard of recently. His parents, in her mind anyway, didn't factor into the bigger picture. Katie only knew of one grandparent...and that was Randy's mother since she had sent all of the presents when Randy had visited Boston. Aside from that, Katie's grandparents consisted of John's parents and Lita's mother. But, that was all really trivial at the moment.. The former diva figuring that conversation could wait until after the all important conversation of informing Katie of just who her father was. Lita frowned, biting down on her lower lip as she and Katie waited for their flight to board.. She had hoped to discuss...or negotiate, whatever the case, the terms of that discussion with Randy during this visit. Preferably, John would've been there as well.. But now, with the last minute alterations to the schedules.. But, if there was one thing that hadn't changed.. Their hotel reservations were still confirmed. That thought, at the very least, provided some comfort for the redhead. Again, not because she didn't get along with Randy's parents... Or at least she used to get along with Randy's parents, but staying at his parent's house just meant the possibility of spending more time with him was increased. And as of this moment? That was still something she wasn't quite sure she could handle. Yes, she wanted to get over her past relationship with him.. Yes, she wanted to move on in her life.. But.. For someone who had played such a big part...

A sharp tug on her shirt sleeve broke her from her thoughts.. "Mommy?" Katie blinked expectantly, "plane's boarding."

Lita smiled down to her daughter, picking up her backpack before taking Katie's hand in hers. "Did Auntie Dawn help you pack all of your coloring books?"

Katie nodded, "uh huh! And Uncle Chris made sure I had my Barbie and daddy made sure that I had my favorite teddy bear and--"

She ruffled her daughter's curls, "all right sweetie. Mommy just wanted to make sure. The flight shouldn't be too long, but, there are no layovers between here and St. Louis."

Katie clutched her mother's hand tightly. "Mommy? I have a Mimi and a Grams and a Pop-Pop.."

Lita sent her a gentle smile, "I'm sure Randy's parents will think of something, okay? Don't worry about it."

"But mommy--"

"Kaitlyn," Lita nudged her forwards, "we'll figure it all out when we get to St. Louis. We're going to be there for almost a week, remember?"

The four year old was silent for a total of ten seconds.. "Can we still visit with Uncle Adam?"

"That all depends on the schedule, sweetie." Lita scooped her daughter up, "like Randy was telling you.. He has a lot planned for this trip. Plus, we might be visiting with some of mommy's old friends."

Katie stiffled a yawn, "what are Randy's parents like?"

A smile graced the redhead's face, "I'm sure you'll get along perfectly fine with them Katie-bug."

The four year old brightened, "you really think so mommy?"

"Of course!" Lita set her daughter down once they had reached the actual plane. "How about we read one of your books on the way there.. Or maybe you'd like to draw some pictures for Randy's parents?"

Katie beamed, "okay mommy!"

Lita tried to match her daughter's enthusiasm but, found that she just couldn't.. She wanted to be excited, or at least show some kind of enthusiasm but.. Her mind was too clouded.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Katie?'

"I can have the window seat, right?"

Lita nodded, setting her daughter's backpack underneath the seat in front of her. "Of course you can. Remember what they told us last time we flew, right? So long as it's not an emergency exit."

The four year old settled into her seat, waiting for her mother to help her with the belt.. "Is Randy meeting us"

"I'm pretty certain he will be, Katie.. It's been awhile since mommy has been to St. Louis." Lita smiled, "when I used to work for the WWE, we had shows in the area.. Do you want to know about the hotel we're staying at?"

As the redhead expected, her daughter looked wide eyed and hopeful.. "Do they have a pool?"

"And it's an indoor pool too," Lita buckled her own seat belt, "that way, if Randy and his parents don't have something planned.. We'll always have something to do when we're in St. Louis."

Katie's nose scrunched up, "Randy said we were gonna go to a baseball game and to the zoo and--"

"I'm sure we'll talk about it with Randy once we get there, sweetie."

Another short pause, "mommy? Do we still hafta move?"

"Katie, we talked about this already.." Lita stroked her daughter's hair. "We're still going to move, I'm just not sure where.. I would like to move to that house in Amesbury, but, if Uncle Jeff can find something in Cameron or if Auntie Vicki can find something better in Tampa, then we'll move there.. It all depends, okay?"

Katie let out a solemn sigh, "okay mommy.. I just.. I don't wanna move."

The former diva smiled slightly, "I know sweetheart, but.. Everything will work out. I promise." Lita waited until the flight attendants had finished with their pre-flight safety instructions.. The woman securing a blanket and pillow before she spoke again to her daughter. "You know, everything will work out, right Katie?"

The four year old blinked solemnly, "you say it will, mommy."

"And mommy is going to do everything that she can to make sure it does," Lita made the promise she hoped she could keep.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you."

A genuine smile touched the former diva's face, "I love you too, Katie." Inwardly, the redhead sighed.. "How about we start on those pictures now? Remember how much Uncle Adam loved your last picture.."

The four year old beamed, "I'm gonna draw another picture just for Uncle Adam... After I draw one for Randy."

Lita chuckled softly at that, "and maybe afterwards, mommy can read a little bit of the book you brought with you."

Katie nodded, waiting for her mother to set out the child sized lap tray that Jeff had bought for her birthday.. The green eyed man insisting that Katie would need as many art supplies as humanly possible.. Lita joking that he was trying to turn her into a female version of himself. And truth be told, Jeff was the primary reason Katie had so many art supplies... And the reason Katie had so many stuffed animals. Lita having to bite her lower lip to contain her laughter at the image of Jeff trying to show Katie how to dye her hair in different shades of the rainbow. Aside from some of the stories he ended up telling the four year old, Jeff had always been a most welcomed presence.. That thought turning Lita's previous thoughts towards where they would be moving to.. Certainly yes, the house in Amesbury would be the most convenient but.. Convenient didn't always mean the best.. She didn't want to put too much of a strain on her mother, assuming her mother would be moving in with them anyway... Lita making a mental note to call her mother as soon as she had the chance.

**xoxox**

By the time the plane had reached it's optimum cruising altitude, Katie had gone through six pages of her drawing pad and four pages of her coloring book.. The four year old had fallen asleep before Lita had even finished one page of the storybook.. The former diva setting the book aside in hopes of taking a small nap. However, in what seemed to be a recurring theme lately.. She found that she just couldn't sleep.. Her mind still working in overdrive. Realistically, she knew it was mostly her fault... Well, all right, so it was her fault, that things had gotten this complicated in the first place. She could've been up front with Randy from the get go, but...then again...the same could be said for other people who were involved. That method probably wouldn't have been the fairest to Randy.. The situation on a whole not really being fair to the third generation wrestler.. Lita's hazel eyes glancing to her side...specifically to the peacefully sleeping four year old next to her. Biting her lower lip, the former diva rested her head against the flimsy pillow cushioned behind her. If she had known that things were ever going to be this complicated.. Well, maybe she would've gone about things differently.

Lita nudged her daughter gently, "Katie.." She smiled slightly when the four year old muttered incoherently. "Kaitlyn, we're here."

The four year old blinked, then let out a wide yawn. "We're here already?"

"Yes sweetie, we had a non-stop flight." The former diva packed up her daughter's art supplies. "We'll go to the bathroom as soon as we get off of the plane, all right?"

"Okay mommy," Katie hugged her teddy bear closer, "this is Ralph's first airplane trip."

Lita patted the teddy bear on the head, "and how did Ralph like his first trip?"

Katie grinned, "Ralph slept the whole way there!" Her voice dropped to a stage whisper, "that way, he won't get tired if we're gonna do a lot."

"I see," hazel eyes twinkled, "well just in case.. If Ralph needs to take a nap later, he can always take one."

"I don't wanna take another nap, mommy.." Katie began to pout, "Randy said we have a lot to do."

Lita smiled just slightly, keeping her tone patient.. "Sweetie, we've just had a non-stop flight. I'm sure Randy will understand that."

The four year old continued to pout, clutching the teddy bear in a one armed death grip.. Blue eyes peering intently out the window as the plane started it's descent... Katie starting to squirm when the plane pulled into it's designated gate.. "He won't forget, will he mommy?"

The redhead turned her attention to the window, "I highly doubt Randy would forget, Katie-bug. After all, you helped him plan this trip."

Katie let out an melodramatic sigh, saving any further questions for when they had deplaned.

Lita frowned as her daughter bolted ahead of her, "Kaitlyn Renee, stay where I can see you please."

"But I see Randy!" She pointed excitedly to the terminal, "see him mommy? He's right over there!"

"Oh for goodness sakes," Lita brushed past another passenger, just managing to get a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Kaitlyn, we've talked about this before. Airports are very busy places. If you go running off and I can't find you, something bad could happen."

The four year old pouted again, nearly crossing her arms over her chest like her mother always did...But, instead, she was soon squirming out of her mother's loose grasp.. Running as fast as she could to the familiar figure.

Randy grinned down to the child now wrapped around his legs, "hey kiddo." He waited until Katie had detached herself from his person.. "You must've grown at least a foot since I saw you last time."

Katie giggled, "silly.. I'm standing on your feet!"

He feigned shock as he scooped her up, "I thought you were at least a foot taller." Blue eyes drifted to the battered teddy bear in her grip. "And who's this?"

Katie beamed, "this is Ralph and it's his first airplane trip." She kissed the stuffed animal on the head. "And his first time leaving West Newbury."

Randy smiled, "then maybe you and my mom can make a memory book for Ralph's first trip." His forehead furrowed, "and speaking of mom's.."

Lita finally approached the pair, a stern look sent to her daughter before she nodded in greeting.. "Thank you for catching her."

He shifted the four year old so she was settled on his shoulders. "How was your flight?"

The former diva half shrugged, "it wasn't too bad, I guess. Not very crowded and you might want to be careful with Katie up there.. She hasn't gone to the bathroom yet."

The blue eyed wrestler reached up to take her down, "after you go to the bathroom, I promise."

Katie held out the battered bear to Randy, "can you watch Ralph, please?"

He nodded solemnly, "I won't let him out of my sight, Katie." Randy motioned to a nearby bench, indicating without words that he would wait nearby.. Lita and Katie making their way into the nearest bathroom.

"Okay," Lita began once she and Katie returned, "we just need to pick up our luggage and get the rental car."

Randy re-settled Katie on his shoulders, "how many bags?"

"Just two," the former diva replied absently, "oh.. And Katie's car seat. But you don't have to worry about that, I'll handle it."

He arched an eyebrow, "Lita.. It's just luggage. I'm sure I can handle a simple task like that."

"I'm not saying you can't, Randy." The redhead paused, coming up with the quickest excuse.. "You don't know what our luggage looks like."

Katie smiled proudly, "I can show him, mommy!"

Randy quickly glanced upwards, "there see? Problem solved. You go take care of the rental car, I'll get your luggage."

Lita opened her mouth to retort, but for whatever reason, decided against it.. Instead walking alongside him on the way to the baggage claim. "So.. Katie had wanted to know exactly what you have planned for this trip."

Randy canted a glance sideways, "my parents planned half of it, you know." Another glance upwards, "they're really looking forward to meeting you, Katie."

Katie grinned down at him, "you said we could go to the zoo and to a baseball game and--"

"And we will," Randy promised her, "my mom wants to make sure we visit the Children's Museum and the Butterfly Garden."

"Flutterbies!" Katie squealed excitedly, "I love flutterbies!"

Randy grinned, waiting for her to settle Ralph directly on his head. "My dad seems to think she'd enjoy Six Flags. And the Aquarium."

Lita nodded shortly, "I'm sure she'd love the Aquarium.. But Six Flags? Isn't she a bit young for that?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "that's what I told my dad, but, he picked up a guide book for the city and they've got some Looney Toons park there." His blue eyes soon caught Katie's blue, "and.. There's a miniature golf course we can visit."

The redhead looked amused, "your father bought a guide book? Even though he's lived here for how long?"

"He wanted to be prepared for Katie's visit," Randy explained shortly, "and if you think that's a bit much? You should see mom. Trying to make sure she has all of the 'kid friendly' food stocked in the house."

Lita managed a smile at that, "I just hope you all remembered that she's only four and there's only so much a four year old can handle in one day."

Randy sent her a smile, "we're all very aware of that, Li.. Don't worry. My parents also offered to keep an eye on her sometime, if you want anyway."

The redhead, well aware of the fact that Katie was more than likely listening to every word, merely shrugged. "We'll talk about that later... Since there was something I had wanted to talk to you about, but.. With John on the RAW set of house shows this week, I'd rather wait."

His blue eyes peered at her with curiosity, "and just what is this about?"

Lita cleared her throat, discreetly gesturing to the four year old perched on his shoulders. "I'm just going to get the rental car now."

Randy set Katie on the ground, grasping her hand in his.. Ralph in a mini-choke hold again thanks to the four year old.. The two heading towards the baggage claim. Katie starting to chatter on about how much fun they would have on the trip.. The four year old proceeding to explain each of the pictures she had drawn when the luggage carousel started to move.. Randy calmly interrupting her to point out that fact.. Katie proceeding to stare intently at the baggage claim, soon pointing out their luggage and her car-seat. Once Randy had secured the three items, they turned.. Expecting to see Lita waiting for them, but, instead they only saw her still standing in line at the rental car counter. It was plain to see that something was going wrong... the former diva raking her hands through her hair before she left the counter.. A pure look of frustration on her face... And as calmly as she possibly could, Lita informed them both that the rental car company had messed up their reservation.. and that their rental car wouldn't be available to them until Friday.. The former diva then excusing herself long enough to call the hotel to make sure they still had their room reservation. Fortunately for the redhead, that was one thing that did go right.

**xoxox**

Approximately half an hour later found Lita, Katie and Randy taking in an early lunch. Check in time wasn't scheduled to start for another hour at least. Of course, Katie had wanted to go right to hotel so she could go swimming.. Randy coaxing her into a trip to the park instead. And while lunch turned out to be easy enough.. The subsequent trip to the park did bring up a few minor issues. Namely, Randy's parents having invited Lita and Katie over for dinner that night...and just about every night if they wanted to... Randy's mother, inviting Lita for brunch at one of her favorite restaurants in the city. Naturally, Lita had her doubts about whether or not that would be a really good idea, but, she did get along well enough with Randy's parents when they had been together. However, taking into consideration that she had more or less kept their grand-daughter from them.. Well, she just didn't know how things would go with his parents. She really didn't have any doubts that they would take to Katie and vice versa, she was just unsure of how things would go where she was concerned.. Especially since she wasn't sure how much Randy had told them to this point...Specifically of where she went to after she had left the WWE. The other issue, so to speak anyway, came about when Randy brought up whatever it was that Lita wanted to talk about but didn't want to talk about yet.. The two observing Katie while she played on the playground.

Randy cleared his throat, "so.. What's so important that you need Cena here for?"

Lita swept her hair back from her face, "it's about telling Katie.. Since well, you know what she thinks.. I just worry that one of these days, she'll just figure it out or overhear someone talking about it or--"

Randy arched an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be talking to many people about it since I just found out recently." He shrugged then, "I can't say the same about Cena."

"John wants to wait until Katie's old enough to understand and obviously, I have no degree in child psychology so I'm not really sure when the best time to tell her is." She wrapped her arms loosely around her middle, "as for you? I don't know what your opinion is on it."

A short lived smile graced his features, "that's because you never really asked me.. Or if you did, then my answer would be the sooner the better. I can understand waiting until she's older to really understand the whole concept but.. I want to know my daughter and I want her to know me."

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, hazel eyes still following the rambunctious four year old. "She does know you--"

"As a friend or an old friend of yours," Randy interrupted shortly. "She knows Cena as her father, she calls him 'daddy'. She calls me Randy." The third generation wrestler shook his head, "I don't know how long I can take that."

The former diva pinched the bridge of her nose, "and this is why I wanted John to be here for this discussion. Work out something that we could all agree on."

Randy made a face, "why should he really matter in all of this?"

"Because, he's the only father figure she's known, Randy." Lita stepped backwards, blindly finding a bench. "I'm guessing it's pretty hard for you to feel any sort of sympathy towards him and I'll admit, he hasn't been much better but.. For her sake, can the two of you please work out some kind of truce?"

"I really don't mean to sound selfish here, but why should I? Randy half turned, able to keep his attention partly on Katie and partly on the redhead. "I mean, honestly Lita.. You've kept her from me, Cena's kept her from me.. My own fucking ex-girlfriend kept her from me. I just found out what, a month ago? And now you're asking me to wait longer?"

Lita sighed, gesturing wildly to the four year old. "It's for **_her_**, Randy. Not me, not John.. For Katie. She's four years old! I wanted to tell her by her fifth birthday, but, John seems to think it's too early because she probably won't understand and--"

"And here you go bringing Cena into it again. Do you even see where I'm coming from?" Randy couldn't keep the disgusted look off of his face, though it wasn't really directed at her.. "We're talking about **_my _**daughter. Not Cena's daughter, my daughter. He's known her, I haven't. He's been there for all of those little things that every parent should be there for, I haven't."

Clouded hazel eyes met angered blue, "then you really should be angry with, is me. I asked him not to say anything, I made the choice to move in with him."

Randy smiled thinly, "believe me, I've tried to hate you, but it just didn't work. And before you ask me why? Ask yourself the same question.. Ask yourself, why you can't get over what's happened in the past; ask yourself, why you can't get over our relationship. Ask yourself ,why you can't hate me." And when he got no verbal response, reading her body language instead, he knew that he had his answer. "That's exactly what I thought."

Lita buried her face in her hands for a moment, "it would make things a hell of a lot easier."

"You're right, it would but.. Life isn't always easy." Randy seated himself on the bench, "I really don't think I'm asking for that much, Lita. I just want a chance to know her.. To be a part of her life. For her to be a part of mine."

Lita lifted her face from her hands, "and I've already told you.. You have it. That's why we're here this week. So you can get to know her, so she can get to know you." The former diva shook her head, "I'm sorry that things worked out the way that they did, but.. I did what was right--"

Randy shook his head, "you did what you thought was safe.. You thought I wasn't safe, you thought I wouldn't shape up to be the picture perfect parent, right? You probably thought I would find some way to mess everything up."

"Randy, I--"

He held up a hand, "it looks like Katie is heading for the swing set now."

The former diva bit her lower lip, watching on as Randy picked Katie up, taking the four year old to the swing set. "Maybe we shouldn't have come this week.." And then she saw the smile on her daughter's face, the matching exuberant looks in their eyes. "Why did things have to be this complicated? All I wanted was some closure."

"Mommy, look at me!" Katie exclaimed happily, "mommy! Look!"

Lita couldn't help but smile at the look on Katie's face, knowing that somewhere down the road.. A decision would have to be made.. One that would effect Katie's life and more than likely her own. At this point in time, and really all she did want.. Was whatever would be best for the four year old. She could live with something if it would be best for Katie, she could make the adjustments if it would be best for Katie. Quite simply put, Katie was the center of her world. And as uncaring as that may have sounded towards Randy or John, it was the truth.. No matter what they thought was best, no matter what they wanted.. In the long run, Lita just wanted whatever would best for her daughter. Of course, it wasn't helping her any that she didn't know what would be best.. The former diva even starting to second guess her decision about returning to the WWE.. Lita couldn't shake the feeling that it would just complicate things even more.. Possibly more than they were now, if that was possible.. Well no, she did know the answer to that and it was yes- it would complicate things more. And it wasn't just a matter of how, it was a matter of when. Perhaps, she had taken the safe route.. The easy way out in the beginning.. But now? Well now, it was just making a bigger mess of things then she had been prepared to deal with. Only this time around, she knew she couldn't run away.. She couldn't take the 'safe' route.. The easy way out.. She had to go with whatever was dealt to her. Taking the easy way out last time had only lead to this current mess.. Something, she realized now, that could've been resolved.. That could've been worked on.. Lita recalling Jeff telling her that hindsight was always 20/20... The former diva heaving out a sigh, her mind starting reflect on what could have happened if she had stayed... And then returning to the reality of it all.. The reality that she knew... Reality really was a bitch.


	52. Time Cannot Erase

**Disclaimer**: Let's put it this way…it's on my wish list every year but do I own it yet? Nope.

**Spoilers**: None really…unless I can see into the future but… seriously? No.. perhaps some mentions of past story lines and angles though.. just rearranged for my plot.

**Pairings**: All worked out for plot purposes (I think) - and to anyone who really has a problem with the way I write my characters, the 'cast' so to speak of the story? I don't care. This is my story. If you don't like it? Don't read it.

**Summary**: Are you prepared to face all of the consequences for the choices that you've made?

**Notes**: I've nothing to say for myself at the moment, just that I am hoping to get this one back on a more consistent update schedule. See prior chapters for any and all applicable story notes. And keep in mind, anything that did happen between the years of 2004 to 2007 (WWE wise) may or may not be used. Things like Randy's dad coming back to the WWE? Nope. Christian leaving? Nope. Rated RKO? You bet. Additional note- I don't write parents well, so, play along with me. Changing names because I can, I'm the author. Chapter is slightly shorter than previous, but, I need to get back into the groove of writing this one.

**xXx**

**Chapter 52**: Time Cannot Erase

Whomever said that time heals all wounds was lying through their teeth. Or at the very least, they hadn't thought of the many situations the phrase could very well apply to. For Lita, it was a matter of facing a few familiar faces that she hadn't seen in years. In particular, it meant dealing with Randy's immediate family, mainly his father and mother since, apparently, his two younger siblings were away. And it wasn't that she overly minded his parents, she did get along with them.. Or at least she had when she and Randy had dated, but, that was over four years ago. And given what had happened in those four years, she really didn't know how things would go when she faced them once again. The former WWE diva felt guilty, and rightfully so, since she had more or less denied his parents the opportunity to get to know their first grandchild. Not only that, but, Lita also felt partially responsible for the changes in their eldest child... While Randy had more or less stayed the same physically, those close to him had seen some of the changes in his personality. While Lita wasn't always named as the immediate cause for those changes, it was pretty safe to presume that she did at least factor into them. But, it wasn't like she could really do anything about that now.. There was no possible way to go back in time and fix things... If they were meant to be fixed to begin with. Maybe things had happened for a reason, and maybe the consequences of those past decisions were coming back to bite her in the ass, but... All she could do now was deal with it and make the most of it. The main difference, of course, between the past and the present was the four year old child currently taking a nap. After they'd left the park, Katie and Lita had gone to the hotel to check in and settle in while Randy had gone back to his house, the third generation wrestler arranging to meet with them before they went to his parents house for dinner. Of course, Katie hadn't wanted to wait, but, it was obvious to both adults that the four year old was in dire need of a nap.. Kaitlyn Renee Dumas, her daughter... One of the few things that still connected her with her ex-boyfriend. But, Kaitlyn was more than that. She was a child that had grown up believing one thing, believing that things were always one way... And yet, sometime in the near future, that would all change. Lita still didn't know when that time would be, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before that day arrived. The former diva also knew that it wouldn't be easy for anyone to handle, though, admittedly... Lita was most concerned with how Katie would handle it. Considering how the adults were handling it now, or not handling it, whatever the case may be... Well, suffice it to say, it was giving Lita a headache. One big headache that would only grow as the big day got closer.

Sighing, Lita swept her hair back from her face, hazel eyes sweeping over her daughter's sleeping form. A smile found it's way to her mouth as the four year old started to wake. "Randy will be here soon, sweetie, why don't you go use the bathroom."

Katie yawned broadly, clutching Ralph close as she hopped down from the bed. "Are we still gonna see Auntie Dawn an' Uncle Chris?"

Lita smiled gently, "that all depends on their schedule for the next few days, sweetheart. And besides, we're supposed to be spending most of our vacation with Randy and his parents, remember? I'm sure we'll figure out something though, mommy just needs to talk to Auntie Dawn first."

"Okay mommy," Katie smiled happily, handing Ralph over to her mother before she went to the bathroom.

No sooner had Lita set Ralph on the bed next to her did her cell phone start to ring, and that meant it could very well be anyone.. "Hello?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm in the lobby," Randy replied casually, "I already called my parents before I left, they're really looking forward to meeting her. And to seeing you again."

"I'm finding that last part hard to believe," she cleared her throat, "is there anything that I should bring for dinner?"

Randy shrugged, though she couldn't see it. "If you have any pictures with you, that would be great. I've only shown what you had given me last time."

Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "I brought a few albums with me and I'm pretty sure I have duplicates back home, so if it all comes down to it.. I'll just use those for new albums. We should be down there in a few, Katie is just using the bathroom now."

"I won't be going anywhere," Randy joked lightly, "I was just thinking, for tomorrow? I'm not sure when my parents want to get going or where we're going to be heading. And Saturday, I really don't know what my mom had planned, but, I'm pretty sure she was thinking something along the lines of a girls day."

"What about your dad? I mean, I thought he would want to spend as much time with Katie as possible.." Lita beckoned her daughter close as she exited the bathroom. "We'll figure it all out when we get there. Katie's ready so, we should be in the lobby soon."

Katie looked up at her mother expectantly. "Was that Randy? Is he here? Are we going?"

Lita couldn't help but smile, "yes, yes and yes to all of your questions Katie-bug. Are you ready to go?"

Katie grinned, "can I bring Ralph?"

"Of course you can sweetheart," Lita deposited the teddy bear into her daughter's arms. "Let me just get the key card for our room and then we'll go."

The four year old waited as patiently as she possibly could while the former diva gathered her key card, the digital camera, a few photo albums and her purse... Leaving the cell phone behind as an afterthought. And just as he had promised, Randy was waiting for them in the lobby.

Randy arched an eyebrow, the man then bending slightly to pick up Katie. "Do you want a hand carrying something Li?"

Lita sent him an amused look, "it seems to me that you already have your hands full, Randy.. But, thanks for the offer. I got it. Sorry if we kept you waiting too long."

He shook his head, "not long at all. I just need to make a stop at the store before we get there.. Mom wanted a particular bottle of wine."

To that, the former WWE diva nodded, Lita following behind for a moment as they headed to the parking lot. "Do your parents still live at the same house?"

"Yeah, they had thought about moving to Florida or Hawaii after last year, but.. They like the area." Randy shrugged a fraction, "plus Nate's settled at school, so it wouldn't make sense to move just yet, you know?"

"Adam was actually trying to talk me into moving to Florida," Lita said, then rolled her eyes. "Something about how it was the absolutely perfect place to live. A lot of people I know, decent enough weather not counting the hurricanes and--"

"It's where Disney is!" Katie exclaimed with a grin, "mommy? Can we move to--"

Lita smiled to her daughter, "it's something to think about Katie... For later. I already talked to the real estate agent in Amesbury, remember?"

The four year old pouted, "but Nana is in Atlanta and if we move to Florida, she won't be far. And you just said.. Uncle Adam is there and Uncle Ty and Auntie Vicki and Uncle Chris and--"

"I'm sure your mommy has thought about it, Katie. But, if you move to Florida, what about all of your friends?" Randy exchanged a look with his daughter. "You'd miss them a lot, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah.." Katie hugged her teddy bear close, "but I would still have Ralph. And he's my bestest friend in the whole wide world. And I would have my mommy... Daddy can visit."

Lita smiled nervously, the former diva thankful that they'd finally reached the car. "And this is why I really hadn't mentioned the idea to her before. For a child, she brings up a lot of good points but.. I'm just not sure if it would work."

Randy shrugged, forgoing a verbal reply until he had finished buckling Katie into her car seat. "You wouldn't know unless you tried, Li. And it's not like you would have to do it all on your own. I'm sure Adam would help you go house hunting, plus, as Katie said.. Your mom would be pretty close."

"My mom was actually planning on moving to Amesbury with us... Or wherever we do end up, but.. It's like I told Katie, I've already spoken with the real estate agent there and I just need to start the mortgage process." Lita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she seated herself in the passengers seat. "And if I'm going to be starting with the WWE again, I'd rather have everything taken care of before that time."

"Understandable," Randy checked the rear view mirror before pulling out of the parking lot. "And what are you going to do about Katie once you start?"

Lita smiled slightly, "that's why I asked my mom.. Just in case I can't take her with me all the time, I'll have my mom there to watch her. I would feel way too awkward asking John's parents."

The third generation wrestler nodded to that, starting to say something but then reminding himself that Katie was in the car. "I'm sure you'll figure out something, Li. You were always pretty good at that."

She inhaled sharply, "I guess.. but I'm not perfect and I don't always make the right decisions so, this is one of the few times I'd actually like to think about it.. Really make sure that I'm doing the right thing... for Katie's sake."

Randy gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter, her words had hit him hard. And while he wanted to think she wouldn't do that on purpose, it still hurt. And he didn't like that at all. "Like I said, you were always pretty good at that, but, no one is perfect. They can't always know what will happen because of a choice they make."

Lita eyed him cautiously, the woman chewing on her bottom lip for a long moment... And when she couldn't find the words to reply, she turned her attention to the window. A part of her knew that things would always be awkward between herself and Randy, just given their past. That part of her also recognized that it was the result of a few errors in her own judgment but... At the same time, she really couldn't do anything about it now. All she really could do, at this point, was what she was doing-- trying to make things right as best she could. And whether or not that would work out for everyone in the long run, she really didn't know.. But she could hope that they would. Still, neither adult said another word to the other as they continued on their way.. Randy answering whatever questions Katie had before they reached the store... The blue eyed wrestler then excusing himself for a moment so he could get the requested bottle of wine. And once he had returned to the car, things had resumed in silence.. The pair opting to remain silent until they finally arrived to Randy's parents house.. Katie standing shyly at her mother's side when they entered... Lita equally as nervous once they'd stepped inside.

**xXx**

Despite the fact that she'd been there many times before, the former WWE diva couldn't help but feel a little out of place in the Orton's home. To her surprise, Elaine Orton had welcomed her inside like nothing had changed. Admittedly, Lita hadn't been expecting that, but she was also thankful that Randy's mother wasn't going out of her way to make her feel uncomfortable. The former diva had always had a pretty good relationship with the older woman, Elaine often treating Lita as her own daughter. But, after she and Randy had broken up, and given all that had transpired since that time... Lita had been very uncertain as to how she would be received again. And while the remainder of the evening remained to be seen, the former diva relaxed just slightly as they all seated themselves in the living room. With dinner not quite ready, both Randy and Lita had figured now was a good a time as any to look over through the photo albums.. His parents taking an instant liking to that suggestion, Katie already settled comfortably on Elaine's lap. Naturally so, the four year old seemed more interested in the pictures, but the look of joy on her grandmother's face didn't go un-noticed by either Randy or Lita. So, with Lita seated between Elaine and Bob, one album on her lap and the remaining stacked on the nearby table; the Orton family caught up in a sense with Katie's life. And while the former diva still couldn't shake the sharp pang of guilt in her gut, she was at least thankful that things hadn't come to any sort of explosive end. Of course, dinner hadn't even started yet, but Lita wanted to remain somewhat optimistic none the less. It wasn't until they had stopped looking at the photos, or at least Elaine did...Katie easily transferred over to her grandfather's lap. Out of old habit, Lita had also stood, joining the older woman in the kitchen.

Lita stood somewhat uncomfortably in the kitchen, "is there anything I can help with?"

Elaine smiled, "if you remember where things are, plates and silverware still need to be set out.. But, it's not a bother, Amy.. I'll just have Randy take care of that."

The former diva bit down on her lower lip, "it really wouldn't be that big of a deal.. I mean, I just don't want to feel useless."

"Nonsense, you and Katie are guests tonight," Elaine glanced towards the living room. "Katie reminds me of Randy when he was that age. The same bright smile and everything."

"From what I've seen of Randy's baby pictures," the redheaded woman smiled. "I guess I didn't really have the chance to look that closely, until now anyway."

The older woman nodded, "Amy, dear, Kaitlyn is a beautiful child.. Charming, polite, loving.. You have done a wonderful job raising her. I know my son isn't perfect, despite what he wants to believe.. Randy never told me the reasons why you two ended things, nor was it really my business." Smiling warmly, Elaine continued, "you did what you thought was best for you and Katie. Any mother would have done the same."

Lita smiled hesitantly, "that still doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it.. I just put it off for too long and I--"

"I'm sure Randy does appreciate the fact that you told him, that takes courage on your part, Amy." Elaine paused to set out a large wooden bowl for the salad. "I would only ask that you give us all a chance to be a continuing part of Katie's life. She's an absolute joy to be around."

"I don't have any problems with that," the redhead replied honestly. "And I'm sure Katie would love it too."

A familiar laugh reached the ears of the two women, both Elaine and Lita taking a moment to look into the living room.. Katie was currently being tickled without mercy by her grandfather.. A grin on the WWE Hall of Famer's face, Randy taking a picture of the tender moment.

"You'll have to make me a copy of that one," Lita mentioned to the third generation wrestler as he entered the kitchen. "Your father sure found her ticklish spots fast."

"He was going on a hunch," Randy replied almost cryptically, then sent a look to his mother. "What else needs to be done, mom?"

Elaine nodded to the table, "just set the table and call your father and Katie, Randy. Everything else is ready. And don't forget the wine."

Lita blinked as she caught sight of the familiar label. "This is my favorite," the former diva nearly whispered. "How did you remember?"

"It really hasn't been that long, Amy... and Randy always insisted on keeping your favorite in the house for whenever you were here before."

Randy's blue eyes met Lita's questioning gaze, "I just thought you could use something familiar. Since you were pretty nervous before and all."

Lita could only nod, a thank you whispered to her ex-boyfriend. She had somewhat suspected the wine had originally been Randy's idea, the confirmation of that still coming as a pleasant surprise.

"Dad, Katie.." Randy stood at the now set table, "time for dinner."

"Wait a second, Katie-bug," Lita stopped her daughter before she could take another step towards the table. "Did you wash your hands?"

Bob Orton scooped his granddaughter up, placing her on his shoulders. "We'll go take care of that right now, huh little one?"

Randy looked on, somewhat amused at the scene. "I can't remember the last time I've seen my dad this happy. I think he found a new best friend in Katie, especially after he learned that she likes to play cowgirl."

Lita smiled, "she's been horseback riding once and that was when Jeff took her. Only for a little while, since it was her first time going but.. She loved it. But, not quite enough to break her out of her princess phase."

Randy chuckled, "I'm really not sure if my dad is any good at horseback riding, but, it's on his list of things to do while you two are here."

"Thought that counts," the redheaded woman commented, then fell silent as Bob and Katie returned.

And with everyone present, they seated themselves, Bob taking the head of the table with Elaine opposite him. Lita and Katie were on one side of the table, with Randy sitting opposite.

Katie's blue eyes shone happily as she looked up to her mother. "We're gonna go to the Flutterby Garden tomorrow. And to the baseball game on Saturday."

Lita sent Randy a questioning look, "I thought you were coming with us for that?"

Elaine smiled as she passed the salad. "I believe Bob thought it could just be us and Katie at the game. It's an afternoon game, so, she won't have to stay up too late. If you wanted to head over to the house show that day with Randy.."

The former diva frowned in thought, "well I do need to meet with Shane or Stephanie soon, get a better look at the schedule. Figure out more of what I'll be doing when I first get back."

Randy swallowed down the bite of food in his mouth. "We'll probably head to Six Flags tomorrow too, after the Butterfly garden, anyway. Last I knew, Adam is supposed to be at the same house show on Saturday."

Lita blinked, "he told me he was on a different set.."

"Shane called me yesterday, something about possibly teaming me and Adam up for awhile." That oh so familiar smirk appeared, "I finally get to add the tag team titles to my list of accomplishments."

"If what I heard was true, they're finally adding a women's tag team division." Lita took a sip of her wine, "I can't say I'd mind adding that to my list."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "have you given any thought for a tag team partner?"

The former diva shrugged, "that all depends on where I'm placed. I wouldn't mind teaming with Victoria or Dawn. But, Trish and I also worked together a few times before."

"I also heard a rumor that they want to bring Evolution back, or in some form anyway." Randy rolled his eyes, "but that's only a rumor, nothing is certain since Evolution wasn't exactly popular."

"You'd be surprised," Lita said as she finished off her salad. "And correct me if I'm wrong, Randy, but.. didn't your mom always have the no business at the dinner table rule?"

The third generation wrestler smiled sheepishly, "just trying to make conversation, I guess."

Elaine sent a smile to her granddaughter, "what else would you like to do when you're here, sweetheart?"

The four year old remembered her manners, chewing and swallowing before she replied. "Randy said we could go to the farm.. and we could go mini golfing."

Bob Orton grinned, "well if my name isn't Cowboy Bob, you betcha we're going to the farm."

Katie grinned enthusiastically, "you promise?"

"That's a promise, princess."

Elaine cleared her throat, "and maybe Randy wouldn't mind going to a tea party with you."

The smile on Randy's face faltered for a second. "Of course I wouldn't mom."

"And my mommy too," the four year old added with a hopeful look to her mother. "Right mommy? We can have a tea party with Randy?"

Never one to deny her daughter to begin with, the added mental image of someone like Randy at a tea party determined her decision. "That sounds like a great idea, sweetie."

"You'll have to think about coming back closer to Christmas," Elaine mentioned warmly, "The St. Louis Ballet hosts a tea party with the Sugar Plum fairy with the Nutcracker running."

Lita nodded easily, "it's definitely something to keep in mind. Jeff and I took Katie to see the Nutcracker last year in New York. She almost fell asleep during it but--"

"Can we go? And can I take ballet?"

As Katie's questions continued, so did dinner.. Lita answering her daughter as carefully as possible while still giving her the answers she wanted. And while they talked, Randy half listened, but mostly watched. It was apparent to everyone that Katie had taken very well to her paternal grandparents and vice versa.. The four year old eventually shifting her conversation to Bob and Elaine. And while Lita and Randy weren't nearly as chatty as their daughter was, the pair still managed to hold a civil conversation. Perhaps it was because Lita had fully relaxed since they'd arrived, but whether that was due to the company or due to the wine... She really didn't know. Still, the evening was going more smoothly than Lita could have ever imagined, the former diva more than grateful for that fact. Granted, she still wasn't sure how the remainder of their visit would go, but, if tonight was any indication... The redhead had to admit that she was looking forward to it. While it was nowhere near how it used to be, and Lita highly doubted it could get back to that; Katie was basking in the love and attention that her paternal grandparents bestowed. And while she watched them after they'd finished eating, Randy had taken it upon himself to take a few more pictures for his parents and for himself. The third generation wrestler felt at ease, relaxed and at peace... For the most part. A part of him was definitely still a bit resentful about the past and perhaps, a part of him would always be. But, he also realized there was no use in regretting what could have been or wishing that things had been done differently. What had happened, had happened and all he really could do now was make the most of the future he had with his daughter. A future that would, hopefully, include Katie calling him daddy instead of his former best friend.. Randy reasoning that would just come in time.


End file.
